Historias de Hogwarts
by Cris Snape
Summary: Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Hoy, Herpo el Loco.
1. Arabella Doreen Figg

**Historias de Hogwarts... Y algo más**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**1**

**Arabella Doreen Figg**

**Lealtad animal**

El Sr. Tibbles se acercó melosamente a Arabella Figg y se restregó contra sus piernas, pero ella no reaccionó. El gato arrugó su hocico y ronroneó para ganarse la atención de su ama, pero ella seguía llorando con desconsuelo, sentada en la vieja mecedora del rincón.

El Sr. Tibbles no sabía qué ocurría. Normalmente, su ama jamás se olvidaba de darle de comer, pero ese día todo era distinto; el animal aún tenía el estómago vacío y, en la cocina, los gatos más jóvenes se peleaban por devorar la última lata de comida que quedaba abierta sobre la encimera. El Sr. Tibbles tenía hambre, por supuesto, pero un gato atigrado como él jamás se rebajaría al nivel de esos cachorros inconscientes: era mejor esperar elegantemente a que su ama recordara cuáles eran sus obligaciones. El Sr. Tibbles estaba seguro de que, tarde o temprano, lo haría.

Cuando su ama dejó caer al suelo un trozo de ese papel que solía cubrir las cajas de arena de todos los gatos, el Sr. Tibbles lo olisqueó curioso; le hubiera gustado poder leer esas cosas que escribían los humanos para intentar comprender a Arabella, pero él era sólo un animal. Podía ser muy listo si se lo proponía, por supuesto, pero un gato nunca podría interpretar los escritos humanos; eran animales, no superhéroes.

Las tripas del Sr. Tibbles resonaron con fuerza; ya estaba empezando a hartarse de estar ahí parado, mirando a su ama sin hacer nada, y muriéndose de hambre. De un ágil salto, se subió al regazo de Arabella, que dio un respingo como si la hubiera asustado. La mujer miró al Sr. Tibbles algo confundida; se limpió las lágrimas y, cuando descubrió la hora que era, se dio cuenta de que había pasado casi una hora llorando.

-¡Oh, Señor Tibbles...! Mi gatito... –Arabella acarició las orejas del animal, que ronroneó y cerró sus gatunos ojos, disfrutando al máximo de ese momento –Discúlpame... Debes tener hambre.

El Sr. Tibbles maulló a modo de respuesta. La señora Figg se levantó con él en brazos y fue a la cocina, sin dejar de acariciarle el lomo ni un solo segundo.

-Han ocurrido cosas horribles, amiguito –Decía con voz susurrante mientras cojeaba por los pasillos; otra vez se había lastimado la pierna, aunque en esa ocasión todo quedó en un esguince de tobillo –No sé qué ocurrirá ahora... No lo sé.

El Sr. Tibbles pensaba que, mientras a él le dieran su comida cinco veces al día, podía pasar cualquier cosa a su alrededor, que le daría absolutamente igual.

La señora Figg se quedó inmóvil bajo el umbral de la cocina; al parecer, sus gatitos más jóvenes no eran tan pacientes como el Sr. Tibbles y se lo habían puesto todo patas arriba. En otras circunstancias, Arabella se hubiera enfadado, pero después de la noticia que recibió esa mañana, todo daba igual. Suspiró largamente, resignada, y siguió con su camino, pasando por encima de una silla que sus mascotas habían volcado; depositó al Sr. Tibbles en el suelo y sacó una lata con su comida favorita. El animal comenzó a devorar la carne para gatos con avidez y Arabella se apoyó en la encimera con aire abatido.

-Debe estar bien eso de ser un gato, amiguito –Susurró, más para ella que para el Sr. Tibbles –Te conformas con comer, dormir y buscar alguna hermosa gatita de vez en cuando... No tienes que preocuparte por nada más... –Una nueva lágrima recorrió su mejilla hasta la comisura de los labios; Arabella sintió ese sabor salado y se pasó una mano por el rostro con aprensión –Tú no lo echarás de menos. ¿Cierto? Tú nunca sabrás lo grande que fue el viejo Albus...

El Sr. Tibbles alzó la cabeza y contempló con curiosidad a su ama. Parecía triste. Seguramente había ocurrido algo grave y por eso había estado llorando. Miró intermitentemente los restos de su comida y a Arabella, tratando de decidir si seguía con su almuerzo o si ofrecía un poco de consuelo a su ama. Era la carne para gatos la que le mantenía con vida, la que le daba energías y le llenaba el estómago. Pero Arabella le servía esa comida: ella abría esas horrorosas latas, ella cogía su plato azul y ella vaciaba la carne en su interior, rascándole la cabecita con ternura mientras tanto.

El Sr. Tibbles maulló de nuevo y tomó su decisión: se enredó en las piernas de la señora Figg, reclamando su atención de nuevo. Ella le dedicó una de sus sonrisas dulces y lo tomó en brazos. Volvió a llorar de nuevo y el Sr. Tibbles se alarmó. ¿Acaso no era suficiente con su presencia para que Arabella se sintiera mejor?

-¡Ay, amiguito! –Dijo Arabella entre sollozos –Albus era... ¿Por qué, Sr. Tibbles? ¿Por qué ha muerto?

El Sr. Tibbles ronroneó. No entendía nada. Las lágrimas de la señora Figg humedecían su suave pelaje; eso no le gustaba de ninguna manera, pero permaneció quieto, esperando a que pasara el chaparrón.

-Yo lo admiraba. ¿Sabes? –Musitó la mujer, sentándose en una silla repleta de arañazos de los gatos jóvenes y peleones –Albus siempre tenía tiempo para escuchar los problemas de los squibs... Era digno de admiración... Era...

Arabella no dijo nada más durante un rato; para su solícito gato, fue el momento más largo de su vida. Él, que había renunciado a su deliciosa comida para consolar a esa ingrata, se encontraba con que la tonta de su ama no dejaba de llorar. Definitivamente, el sacrificio no mereció la pena y él seguía teniendo hambre... ¡Maldita lealtad animal!


	2. C Warrington

**Historias de Hogwarts... Y algo más**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**2**

**C. Warrington**

**Su última esperanza**

"C. O. Warrington". Su nombre escrito en un trozo de papel. Su última esperanza para lograr algo grande como miembro de la casa Slytherin. Su próximo gran fracaso, eso sin duda; uno más que agregar a la larga lista cosechada por su persona en los últimos siete años.

Warrington permanece inmóvil a unos pocos pasos del Cáliz de Fuego. Cedric Diggory acaba de presentar su candidatura para ser el próximo campeón de Hogwarts; sus amigos de Hufflepuff le animan mientras el prefecto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vuelve junto a ellos. Inmediatamente, una nube de brazos oculta a Diggory y los tejones desaparecen de la sala entre vítores y risas alegres.

Warrington se siente celoso; a él nadie le anima. Sus compañeros de Slytherin se limitan a mirarlo con incredulidad; todos saben que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ser escogido y se alejan del cáliz con desdén, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Warrington se plantea la posibilidad de volverse atrás. ¿Realmente está preparado para hacer frente al reto que supone participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos? Posiblemente, la respuesta sea negativa, pero Warrington necesita creer que sí podrá hacerlo; no por él, en realidad, puesto que se siente satisfecho con sus logros personales, pero sus padres...

A ellos no les importa que sea un buen estudiante en Astronomía o Runas Antiguas; les molesta que no lograra aprobar sus TIMOS de Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. A ellos no les interesa que quiera dedicarse al estudio de las antiguas culturas mágicas de los países escandinavos; ellos desean que aprenda Artes Oscuras, como todos en su familia desde hace siglos. Tampoco les interesa que Warrington sea bueno jugando al quidditch; después de todo, es un deporte estúpido, una pérdida de tiempo. Warrington sabe que, si logra ser escogido campeón de Hogwarts, sus padres empezaran a verle con otros ojos.

Su nombre escrito en un trozo de papel es su última esperanza para ganarse el respeto y aprecio de sus padres. A pesar de que tiene miedo, Warrington atraviesa la línea de edad que conjuró Dumbledore y se planta frente al Cáliz de Fuego; es hermoso, pero el Slytherin tiene la sensación de que lo está rechazando aún antes de introducir su nombre en su interior. Una vez más le asalta la duda; después de todo, una retirada a tiempo podría ser considerada como una victoria, y él podría evitarse una gran humillación. El bobo de Warrington aspirando a ser alguien grande... Sus compañeros se reirían de él, el gigantón estúpido que se pasa las horas muertas tumbado en el sillón de la Sala Común.

Warrington suspira profundamente y estira el brazo derecho. "C.O. Warrington". El nombre de un fracasado. Él lo sabe. Lo asume. Pero aún molesta. Todo Slytherin aspira a la grandeza, al poder y él... Él aspira a que una maldita copa seleccione su nombre para arriesgar su vida en una competición que ni siquiera le interesa. Pero es su última esperanza, así que deja caer el trozo de papel; un hipnotizante fuego lo engulle y Warrington se permite una sonrisa de satisfacción. Nadie le anima ni felicita por lo que acaba de hacer, como ya ocurriera con Diggory y los Hufflepuffs, pero eso ya no importa. Su suerte ya está echada y sólo cabe esperar, soñar con ver cumplida su última esperanza.


	3. Dedalus Diggle

**Historias de Hogwarts... Y algo más**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**3**

**Dedalus Diggle**

**La alegría de vivir**

Muchos en el mundo mágico opinaban que Dedalus Diggle carecía por completo de sentido común. Quizás porque pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo sentado en la barra de El Caldero Chorreante, bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla tras otra, con su ridículo sombrero de copa violeta sobre la cabeza. Quizás porque una noche, muchos años antes, había hecho aparecer fuegos artificiales para celebrar la supuesta derrota de lord Voldemort.

Dedalus sabía que no estaba bien considerado por una parte de la comunidad mágica, pero no le importaba; podría haber hecho un esfuerzo por cambiar, por parecer alguien más cuerdo, pero él era feliz porque, de cuando en cuando, tenía motivos para sentirse tremendamente dichoso.

Recordaba a la perfección uno de esos momentos. Fue algunos años después de la primera caída del Señor Tenebroso; Dedalus caminaba por las calles muggles, buscando algún bar en el que tomarse una buena pinta de cerveza de malta, cuando vio a aquel niño... Era bajito y flacucho, tenía el pelo negro totalmente alborotado y usaba unas gafas demasiado grandes para el tamaño de su cara; el niño seguía los pasos de una mujer con cara de caballo y un mocoso tan gordo que ocupaba media acera él solo. Al principio, Dedalus pensó que era un muggle más; vestía ropa vieja y cargaba con unas cuantas bolsas de las jugueterías del barrio. El niño orondo daba largos lametazos a su helado de menta con chocolate y el otro pequeño, el más menudo, lo observaba con envidia, relamiéndose los labios como si deseara con todas sus fuerzas tener ese helado entre sus dedos. Dedalus sintió un poco de pena por él mocoso, pero decidió seguir con su camino.

Hasta que la vio. La cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente... Dedalus no se lo podía creer; en ese momento, se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Él, entre todos los magos del mundo, tenía el inmenso honor de estar frente al grandioso Harry Potter, "el-niño-que-vivió". A pesar del aspecto desarrapado del niño, Dedalus dio un saltito, se olvidó de todo lo que estaba haciendo (que no era mucho, en realidad) y abordó al salvador del mundo mágico en plena calle.

El pequeño Harry Potter se asustó; sus dos acompañantes giraron sus cabezas de pelo rubio y los miraron con desagrado, pero a Dedalus no le importó. Estrechó la mano del niño, quitándose su sombrero violeta e inclinando la cabeza.

-¡Es un gran honor! –Dijo con voz apasionada, sin terminar de creerse lo que ocurría -¡Estoy encantado de conocerle, señor!

Dedalus recibió una mirada de extrañeza. Harry Potter parecía dispuesto a decir algo, pero entonces una mano de piel blanca y dedos larguiruchos se aferró a su brazo y lo alejó del mago adulto. Dedalus hubiera querido reprender a esa muggle idiota por tratar de es manera al salvador del mundo mágico, pero no hizo nada; se quedó plantado en mitad de la calle, con su sombrero de copa en una mano y una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

Había conocido a Harry Potter.

Dedalus también recordaba, con melancolía, el día en que tuvo la oportunidad de presentarse oficialmente al muchacho. Fue en El Caldero Chorreante, el día en que Hagrid, aquel gigantón de gesto amable, llevó al joven Potter a comprar sus útiles escolares; en unos días, el pequeño comenzaría su andadura académica en Hogwarts y Dedalus no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse a él y presentarse. El chico fue amable, aunque parecía confundido y Dedalus, se sentía tan feliz que invitó a todos los clientes de la taberna a una ronda de hidromiel.

Casi cinco años habían pasado desde ese día y, como entonces, Dedalus estaba feliz. A pesar de saber que no se acercaban buenos tiempos, el hombre se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo: Albus Dumbledore le había ofrecido pertenecer de nuevo a la Orden del Fénix. El regreso de "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado" no era oficial; los ineptos del Ministerio de Magia preferían negar la verdad para sentirse cómodos antes de hacerle frente a sus mayores temores, pero Dedalus creía en Dumbledore y por eso no dudó en recuperar su antiguo trabajo.

Esa noche, unas cuantas horas después, tendría ocasión de llevar a cabo su primera misión en aquella guerra que no terminaba de estallar. Formaría parte de la avanzadilla que recogería a Harry Potter en Privet Drive.

Dedalus no estaba contento sólo porque Dumbledore volvía a confiar en su talento mágico. No, ese día, su alegría de vivir era el hecho de saber que, en muy poco tiempo, podría ver de nuevo a Harry Potter; iba a protegerlo de los peligros que amenazaban su existencia y, con un poco de suerte, lograría obtener el respeto del joven Potter.

¡Cuántos años deseando eso, a pesar de no ser más que un viejo desequilibrado mental!


	4. Dolores Jane Umbridge

**Historias de Hogwarts... Y algo más**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**4**

**Dolores Jane Umbridge**

**Un breve instante de sublime felicidad**

¿En qué momento de su vida, Dolores había comenzado a sentir aquel profundo odio hacia Albus Dumbledore? La mujer no podría decirlo con exactitud, pero esa era la realidad. Dolores Jane Umbridge, la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, odiaba al anciano director de la institución mágica.

¿Por qué lo despreciaba con tanta intensidad? Dolores tampoco tenía una respuesta para eso; simplemente, sentía que la sangre le hervía cada vez que el brujo estaba cerca de ella, sonriéndole con condescendencia, diciéndole sin palabras que él era mucho mejor mago.

Dolores llevaba algún tiempo anhelando cerrarle la boca al viejo loco. Ninguno de los decretos ministeriales parecían servir para bajarle los humos a Dumbledore, y la pobre mujer ya estaba empezando a desesperarse. Por eso, cuando esa niña acudió a ella, afirmando que el cretino mequetrefe de Harry Potter había creado un grupo de duelo que tenía como principal objetivo oponerse a la política que Fudge y ella habían establecido en el colegio, Dolores supo que era su momento para darle el golpe de gracia al director de Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore adoraba a "El Elegido"; si lo expulsaban del colegio...

Dolores estaba emocionadísima; con solo pensarlo, una agradable corriente eléctrica recorría su espina dorsal, haciéndole sonreír de una forma bastante patética. Pero no le importaba; rió mientras llevaba a esa niña chivata (ni siquiera sabía su nombre) al despacho de Dumbledore; rió cuando llegaron los hombres del Ministerio dispuestos a aclarar el asuntos; rió cuando vio a Albus Dumbledore fruncir levemente el ceño, como si estuviera realmente preocupado en esa ocasión.

Pero no rió lo suficiente. Jamás, ni en sus mejores sueños, hubiera podido imaginar que las cosas resultaran tan positivas para ella.

No había logrado echar a Harry Potter de Hogwarts. La niña cretina se había echado atrás en el último momento y había cambiado su testimonio, salvando así al chico Potter, que se amparó en una ley anterior del Ministerio. Dolores se había sentido furiosa, pero cuando Dumbledore admitió su responsabilidad... ¡Oh, ese fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida! Acariciaba el puesto de directora de Hogwarts con las puntas de los dedos; Fudge se libraría de un molesto escollo y ella tendría todo el poder para hacer y deshacer en el colegio, para vengar las ofensas de los profesores, para inculcar un poco de disciplina a los alumnos...

Ni siquiera le apenó el hecho de que Albus Dumbledore hubiera escapado; eso era de esperar y, aunque al principio se sintió furiosa, terminó por admitir que el viejo loco era un buen mago y que, por ello, unos cuantos aurores no bastarían para detenerle. Era una molestia que el anciano estuviera suelto, pero eso ahora era problema de Cornelius Fudge; ella sólo debía disfrutar de su nuevo cargo de directora.

Vivir con toda su intensidad aquel breve instante de sublime felicidad.

Porque sólo duró unas horas, hasta que Dolores intentó acceder al despacho del director. La gárgola que custodiaba la entrada le negó el paso; no la reconocía como la directora de Hogwarts. De hecho, nadie la reconocía como tal.

Dolores tuvo que regresar a su despacho, totalmente furiosa. Ya no era feliz. Ahora sí le importaba que Dumbledore estuviera en libertad; lo odiaba con más intensidad que nunca y, no se avergonzaba de ello, le deseaba la muerte. Ya la había molestado durante suficiente tiempo; ni siquiera la dejaba disfrutar de sus logros personales estando lejos de Hogwarts. El viejo decrépito siempre se interponía en sus planes. Siempre. Siempre.

Dolores golpeó la almohada con fuerza antes de dormirse. Al día siguiente, planearía expulsar a un par de profesores de forma definitiva, torturaría a unos cuantos alumnos y, sobre todo, buscaría la forma de deshacerse de Harry Potter. Si Albus Dumbledore le hacía la vida imposible a ella, podía vengarse perfectamente con el muchacho; el viejo se enteraría y la maldeciría. Ella sonreiría, sabiendo que un nuevo instante de felicidad estaba muy cerca.


	5. Draco Malfoy

**Historias de Hogwarts... Y algo más**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**5**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Herencia con sabor a hiel**

Draco ha heredado muchas cosas de sus padres.

El cabello lacio y rubio de ambos progenitores. Los ojos grises de Lucius. El gesto desdeñoso de Narcisa. Las dotes de mando de los Malfoy y la cruel astucia de los Black.

Es un Slytherin bien considerado. Respetado por los miembros de su casa y temido por el resto del colegio; camina por los pasillos con la espalda erguida, sabiéndose mejor mago que la mayor parte de sus mediocres compañeros de estudios. Es el líder de las serpientes, como en su día lo fue su padre; él ordena y dispone.

Prefecto, capitán del equipo de quidditch... Bestia negra del patético Harry Potter... Durante el curso anterior, también fue todas esas cosas, aunque ahora tendrá que dedicar su tiempo a cometidos más importantes; quizás pueda sacar unos minutos semanales para seguir siendo el peor enemigo de "El-Niño-Que-Vivió", aún no lo sabe.

Pronto se convertirá en un joven millonario, en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad. Con su padre en prisión, Draco heredará la fortuna Malfoy; tiene el suficiente olfato para los negocios y sabe que podrá cuidar de los galeones de la familia sin que sus arcas de Gringotts se resientan. Así pues, el joven Slytherin no sólo heredó de sus padres cualidades físicas y psicológicas; tendrá a su disposición grandes cantidades de dinero, inmensas propiedades por todo el mundo y, si sabe cómo mover sus piezas, conservará los amigos y las influencias que su padre tenía en el Ministerio. Hombres que, a pesar de todo, todavía sienten algún respeto por el apellido Malfoy.

Draco ha heredado muchas cosas, pero esa noche no se siente feliz.

Tumbado en la cama que guarda sus sueños desde que era un niño, Draco lucha por aplacar los sollozos que amenazan con perturbar el silencio del dormitorio. El brazo le arde, pero no se atreve a tocarlo; ni siquiera lo mira, temiendo que "Él" pueda sentir su angustia e ir a buscarle.

Su tía Bellatrix había prometido que todo iría bien. La bruja aseguraba que ya había llegado el momento de que Draco heredara otras cosas de su familia y se había presentado aquella noche en la Mansión Malfoy para llevarse a su sobrino. Draco recuerda las lágrimas silenciosas de su madre y lucha por contener las propias.

"_Es sólo un niño"_, había dicho, aferrada a la túnica de su hermana, de rodillas en el suelo, suplicando por la vida de su hijo.

"_Es mi deber, madre. No me pongas en evidencia", _había dicho Draco, mirando con desprecio a Narcisa Malfoy, la única persona que nunca le mintió. La persona que, simplemente, omitió decir la verdad.

Draco había sentido asco por su madre cuando la vio arrodillada. Creía en las palabras de su tía Bellatrix, creía en la moral que sus progenitores le habían inculcado desde niño, pero no estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió cuando estuvo frente al Señor Tenebroso.

No estaba preparado para el dolor. Comenzó en el antebrazo izquierdo y, en cuestión de segundos, un fuego abrasador recorrió sus venas, alcanzando el corazón y los pulmones, venciendo su resistencia y haciéndole caer al suelo gimiendo de dolor.

No estaba preparado para el castigo de su tía Bella cuando se mostró débil. Nunca había sufrido los estragos de la maldición _cruciatus_ con tanta intensidad; procuró no ponerse a llorar, intentó ser fuerte, pero sucumbió ante la terrible tortura que parecía partirle en dos. Sólo cuando gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tía Bella puso fin al maleficio; Draco quedó en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga derecha de su túnica. Al menos, el castigo había servido para algo: el dolor del antebrazo ya no era tan intenso; el resto de su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente dolorido para acallar aquella sensación.

Draco tampoco estaba preparado para escuchar las risas burlonas del resto de mortífagos. Era un Malfoy, un chico orgulloso y altanero; su ánimo se vio terriblemente minado mientras estaba tirado en el suelo, en medio de un círculo de túnicas negras y máscaras blancas, escuchando los comentarios desdeñosos de sus nuevos "camaradas". ¡Cómo si ellos no hubieran tenido que pasar por lo mismo que él!

No obstante, Draco hubiera podido soportar todas aquellas humillaciones. Estaba dispuesto a heredar el puesto de su padre entre los hombres del Señor Tenebroso; asumía con madurez su nueva situación y afirmaba estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

Esa misma noche, Draco Malfoy descubrió lo que significaba ser un mortífago. Y que no podría llegar a serlo...

En sus juegos infantiles, soñaba con torturar y asesinar muggles y _sangres-sucias_; era algo sencillo, divertido. Cuando caminaba por los pasadizos de Hogwarts e insultaba a aquellos que no procedían de familias de magos, se sentía orgulloso consigo mismo, como si fuera un implacable guerrero justiciero. Pero hablar era una cosa y, actuar, otra bien distinta.

Draco nunca había torturado a nadie. Siempre había creído que sería capaz de hacerlo sin pestañear en cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad, pero se equivocó.

Había esbozado una sonrisa cruel cuando lord Voldemort ordenó que trajeran a su "primera prueba". Era un niño muggle, un estúpido muchacho flacucho y de apariencia débil que hubiera sucumbido ante la primera maldición de un mortífago experimentado como su tía Bella. Draco había dado un paso hacia él, regodeándose ante su mirada aterrorizada; el muggle temblaba y lloraba en silencio, dejando que hicieran con él lo que quisieran sin oponer la más mínima resistencia.

"_Vamos, Draco. Veamos qué eres capaz de hacer"_, había dicho el Señor Tenebroso con expresión divertida, tomando asiento en su trono de oro y piel de unicornio.

El joven heredero de la familia Malfoy se tapa la boca con el puño derecho y aprieta los ojos con fuerza. No había podido; no estaba preparado para torturar ni a un insignificante muggle.

Lo intentó. Lanzó la maldición _cruciatus_ y, por un breve segundo, se sintió completamente vivo. Hasta que el grito del niño llegó a sus oídos...

Draco no quiere llorar, pero no puede evitarlo. Su tía Bella terminó con la inútil existencia de aquel muggle; al menos no sufrió. El Señor Tenebroso lo castigó severamente por su falta de valor; después, le encargó su nueva misión, mirándolo despectivamente.

Draco intenta convencerse. Podrá cumplir con el encargo de lord Voldemort. Podrá disfrutar torturando y matando como los demás mortífagos. Podrá ser un digno heredero de su padre...

Pero sabe que no será capaz. Y, esa vez sí, un angustiado gemido escapa de sus labios y ya no puede dejar de llorar.

No le importa que su madre entre a la habitación sin llamar. Narcisa se acerca a la cama y Draco comprueba que está llorando igual que él; el joven, que pensaba que los Malfoy no sucumbían ante las lágrimas, deja que esa mujer se siente a su lado y le abrace. Deja que le ofrezca un poco de consuelo.

-Eres solo un niño, Draco –Dice, apoyando su rostro en el de su único hijo, consciente de que el futuro de su pequeño ya está escrito con letras de sangre.

Draco se agarra a los brazos maternales y procura no pensar en su última herencia. Esa herencia con sabor a hiel a la que no podrá renunciar jamás y que lo mantendrá atado a la muerte para siempre.


	6. Dudley Dursley

**Historias de Hogwarts... Y algo más**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**6**

**Dudley Dursley**

**Nada es suficiente**

Cuando el encantador y rollizo hijo de la familia Dursley cumplió cinco años, veintidós paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo aparecieron en el salón de su casa. Dudley los abrió todos en cuestión de minutos; había osos de peluche, cuadernos de dibujo, coches y camiones para su circuito de carreras, una bicicleta, abundantes prendas de ropa y algo de dinero.

Pero a Dudley, nada de eso le gustó.

Cuando el, no tan encantador y cada vez más rollizo, hijo de la familia Dursley cumplió diez años, treinta y cinco paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo aparecieron en el salón de su casa. Sus juguetes eran cada vez más caros y peligrosos, sus prendas de ropa parecían estar destinadas a un hombre de la edad de su padre, sus bicicletas eran las más sofisticadas del mercado y las cantidades de dinero eran absolutamente indecentes.

Pero Dudley no se sentía contento, más bien todo lo contrario.

Cuando Dudley Dursley fue mayor de edad, sólo recibió un regalo de cumpleaños: un modernísimo coche descapotable de gama alta, con todos sus extras y demás "chucherías". El muchacho despertó las envidias de una buena parte del vecindario, sobre todo de aquellos que nunca podrían tener un automóvil como ese. Los amigos de Dudley, que habían ido a la fiesta que organizó en la casa, lo miraron con los ojos repletos de furia, sintiéndose capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para hacerse con ese regalito. Los señores Dursley se abrazaban en la entrada de la casa, creyendo que habían acertado de lleno ese año; su querido _Dudders_ siempre tenía algo que objetarle a sus presentes, pero ese año no podría quejarse. O eso era lo que ellos pensaban, porque Dudley no estaba tan contento como todos creían.

El joven pasó sus dedos por los asientos de cuero de su nuevo coche. En cuanto las chicas de su colegio le vieran aparecer con él, se tirarían de los pelos para que les diera un paseo; Dudley sonrió al pensar en ello. Por alguna extraña razón, nunca había tenido demasiado éxito con las mujeres; según el punto de vista de su madre, todas sus compañeras del instituto eran una imbéciles por no arrastrarse a sus pies, pero la realidad era que Dudley ligaba poco... O más bien nada. El panorama se presentaba muy favorable en ese sentido, eso era innegable; sus amigos se morirían de envidia y sus enemigos tendrían que soportar verlo todos los días paseando con su descapotable de deslumbrante color rojo, pero para Dudley no era suficiente.

Giró levemente la cabeza para fijarse en la puerta de entrada de su casa. Cuando Dudley cumplió cinco años, y salió a la calle para que todos los vecinos vieran sus juguetes nuevos, una sombra se había distinguido tras esa puerta. Cuando cumplió los diez, esa figura también estuvo allí.

Nunca, en sus dieciocho años de vida, Dudley Dursley había disfrutado plenamente de sus regalos de cumpleaños. Siempre, año tras año, había vuelto la mirada hacia la puerta de su casa, buscando aquella sombra de ojos verdes que lo observaba con envidia. Sólo entonces, el muchacho rubio había comenzado a divertirse, consciente de que ese chico, su odioso primo, se moría de celos en el interior de la casa, careciendo de juguetes con los que entretenerse.

Pero, desde que cumplió once años, Dudley no había podido sentirse feliz durante sus cumpleaños. Harry ya no estaba allí. Ya no podía restregarle por la cara que él era mejor, que tenía más cosas y era más amado. Ya no tenía a nadie a quién insultar de forma cruel, recordándole que el mejor regalo que podría recibir eran unos calcetines sudados. Ya no había un ser inferior al que atormentar, un saco de boxeo que golpear. Nadie a quién llamar "monstruo"...

Pero no era eso lo que molestaba a Dudley. La ausencia de Harry Potter no era el único motivo que el joven hijo de los respetados Vernon y Petunia Dursley tenía para sentirse desdichado, cumpleaños tras cumpleaños. No, lo que amargaba su existencia era aquel anhelo oscuro que procuraba enterrar en lo más profundo de su alma, un deseo que nunca podría hacer realidad.

Quería algo que sólo Harry tenía. Algo que Harry no merecía...

Dudley recordaba haber escuchado la palabra "magia" por primera vez cuando tenía tres años. Harry se había caído por la escalera después de un empujón malintencionado, y había salido ileso. Su madre dijo que debía ser por la magia... Se le escapó, más bien, pero Dudley nunca se olvidó de aquello y, desde entonces, envidió al ser más insignificante de la tierra.

Harry podía caerse sin herirse. Él, no.

Harry podía hacer que su pelo creciese cuando se lo recortaban demasiado. Él, no.

Harry podía levitar por las paredes, asustando a todo el mundo. Él, no.

Harry podía hacer muchas cosas con las que Dudley no podía ni siquiera soñar y, por eso, el muchacho odiaba a su primo. Porque él, en el fondo de su ser, deseaba ser como Harry Potter.

Por eso, sus regalos nunca eran suficiente. Sabía que jamás obtendría lo que realmente anhelaba y, esa mañana, mientras Piers y Malcolm tiraban de él para que les diera una vuelta en su coche nuevo, Dudley Dursley no se molestó en fingir una sonrisa porcina.

No era feliz.


	7. Evan Rosier

**Historias de Hogwarts... Y algo más**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todo el mundo. Creo que, hasta el momento, no había realizado ninguna clase de comentario sobre este fic, pero es que tampoco tengo mucho que decir. La idea surgió de forma repentina y enseguida me puso manos a la obra.

Después de leer algunos fic´s (no demasiados, debo reconocerlo), me di cuenta de que existen personajes sobre los que apenas existen relatos y me dije: "¡Ey, Cris!. ¿Por qué no los rescatas del baúl de los recuerdos?". Y, aquí estoy, dando la brasa con esta serie de viñetas sobre personajes secundarios; de vez en cuando, aparecerán algunos más populares, pero procuraré darles un enfoque... diferente.

A partir de ahora, dedicaré un par de líneas a hablar sobre los protagonistas de cada capítulo. No me extenderé demasiado, sé que es aburridísimo leer las interminables notas de autor que, de vez en cuando, se cuelan en las historias, así que no os alarméis (demasiado)

El protagonista de hoy es Evan Rosier, el mortífago que murió en manos de Ojoloco Moody, llevándose un trozo de su nariz. No sabemos nada de él, así que me he permitido el lujo de imaginarlo. Es un Slytherin, por supuesto, y "sangre-limpia", para más señas. Aunque no hay una descripción física, siempre he creído que era un tipo atractivo y elegante (suposiciones mías). Un poco mayor que los Merodeadores, no es un tipo sádico ni excesivamente cruel, aunque está apegado a sus ideales... Pero, bueno, mejor no digo nada más. Tendréis que leerlo vosotros mismos.

Saludos, Cris Snape.

**7**

**Evan Rosier**

**El valor de la amistad**

Conocí a Benji en el Expreso de Hogwarts, cuando me disponía a iniciar mi educación mágica. Era un niño demasiado alto y robusto para su edad y tenía los ojos azules más extraños que yo había visto nunca. Supongo que por eso decidí hablar con él; en mi familia, todos teníamos los ojos de un vulgar color castaño y los de Benji estaban cargados de misterio: eran azules, sí, pero si te acercabas un poco, podrías distinguir pintitas doradas en sus iris... Reconozco que, al principio, me quedé embobado mirándole, hasta que él me habló, revelándome, quizás, más cosas de las que debería.

_-"¿Tú también estudiarás en Hogwarts?_ –Me dijo, claramente nervioso, y yo pensé que era la pregunta más estúpida que me habían hecho nunca –_"Yo recibí la carta hace unas semanas. Al principio, mis padres creyeron que era una broma, pero entonces encontraron la perfecta explicación para entender todas las cosas extrañas que puedo hacer"_

Desde ese momento, supe que la compañía de Benji no me convenía. El apellido Rosier lleva presente en el mundo mágico muchos siglos y, aunque no es tan importante como el Black o el Malfoy, todos en mi familia podemos presumir de nuestra pureza de sangre. En bueno de Benji no encajaba; ni siquiera merecía estudiar magia. Yo, a mis once años, supe que esa amistad no sería bien vista por nadie, pero los ojos de aquel _sangre-sucia_ me habían cautivado, hasta el extremo de que no le retiré la palabra de forma inmediata.

Tampoco lo hice cuando Benjamin fue a parar a Gryffindor y yo a Slytherin. Supongo que era más que evidente que terminaríamos en casas opuestas, siendo yo un pura sangre y él un hijo de muggles. Recuerdo que Benji me miró desde la mesa de los leones; recuerdo que me sonrió con sus extraños ojos azules y yo le devolví el saludo. Creo que esa noche llegué a pensar que podríamos ser amigos y, de hecho, lo fuimos durante nuestros siete años de estudio en Hogwarts. A escondidas de todo el mundo, como dos amantes furtivos, pero compartiendo horas de interesantes debates sobre la importancia de la sangre en el mundo mágico y temas similares.

Benji era muy inteligente. A pesar de nuestras posiciones encontradas, nuestros debates eran apasionados, pero nunca violentos; puedo decir que es el único _sangre-sucia_ al que he respetado en mi vida. Era un gran mago... Bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en Transformaciones y Pociones... Nuestra relación de amistad era muy intelectual y compartíamos nuestros conocimientos mágicos con entusiasmo, olvidando que éramos enemigos naturales: león contra serpiente, sangre pura contra sangre sucia...

Mortífago contra auror...

Realmente, me hubiera gustado que Benji no hubiera decidido dedicarse a la caza de magos tenebrosos. Una noche, durante nuestro último curso, se produjo una matanza en los barrios periféricos de Londres; en aquel entonces, yo ya era uno de los hombres de Lord Voldemort, aunque aún no había participado en ningún ataque contra muggles. Recuerdo que los Slytherin celebrábamos aquella victoria entre susurros emocionados, mientras los chicos de las otras tres mesas nos miraban con desconfianza. Recuerdo que alcé la vista y que, como tantas otras veces antes, me encontré con los ojos de Benji... En su mirada intuí que ya no éramos amigos. Él sabía que yo era un mortífago; había visto la Marca Tenebrosa en mi antebrazo, pero no dijo nada. Yo esperaba que me delatara, pero creo que sentía cierta lealtad hacia mí y guardó silencio; tuve que convencerlo de que la realidad no era tan mala como los tipos del ministerio insinuaban (aunque fuera mucho peor), pero esa noche, después de la matanza de muggles, Benji supo en lo que me convertiría y nuestra amistad se rompió sin necesidad de palabras. Muy pronto, el pequeño leoncito se convertiría en auror y yo ya era un mortífago. Por más respeto que nos tuviésemos, no podríamos volver a compartir más debates escondidos en un aula vacía del castillo, temerosos de que alguien nos descubriera y delatara frente a nuestros compañeros.

Normalmente, no pienso en esa extraña amistad. Hace algunos años que salimos de Hogwarts y, en todo este tiempo, no nos hemos encontrado ni una sola vez... Hasta esta noche...

Capturamos a Benji a las afueras de una aldea que ni siquiera sé como se llama. Fue un poco extraño, porque no había más aurores por ahí cerca y era evidente que Benji estaba allí porque sabía que nosotros íbamos a atacar a la gente del pueblo. El ataque era la "puesta de largo" de una nueva mortífaga y sólo fuimos unos cuantos veteranos, para supervisar los logros de la nueva recluta, Bellatrix Black. El viejo Avery, que parece tener un pie en la tumba, a pesar de que sus maldiciones son realmente efectivas, el mayor de los hermanos Lestrange, que resultó ser el prometido de Bellatrix, y yo. Sólo los cuatro.

Fue fácil atrapar a Benji. Creo que lo pillamos por sorpresa y, aunque se resistió, conseguimos reducirle. Bueno, "consiguieron", porque yo me vi incapaz de lanzarle un mísero hechizo; por alguna extraña razón, me quedé quieto, mirando el espectáculo, sin hacer nada. Mis compañeros no parecieron darse cuenta, ocupados como estaban en vencer al auror.

Ahora, escucho sus alaridos de dolor. Cada vez son más débiles, de la misma forma que la estridente risa de la chica Black va aumentando su volumen. Esa mujer está completamente loca; reconozco que a veces da un poco de miedo. Está tan obsesionada con la causa, que no dudaría en vender a su madre por recibir un halago del Señor Oscuro...

A ella precisamente se le ocurrió la idea de torturar a Benji para sacarle información. Lestrange y yo abogamos por una muerte rápida, como ya habíamos hecho en numerosas ocasiones, pero Avery, el jefe de la expedición, decidió seguir la sugerencia de Bellatrix. Hace más de una hora que está encerrada en ese cuarto; yo sólo soporté los diez primeros minutos, rehuyendo la mirada de Benji como podía. Lestrange salió hace un rato, hablando con emoción sobre la "no-sé-qué" del Fénix; algo relacionado con el viejo Albus Dumbledore, en todo caso. A mí no me interesa demasiado, la verdad; sólo quiero que la tortura termine para poder irme a casa...

Bellatrix y Avery salen de la habitación, sonrientes y cubiertos de sangre. Si la víctima hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, no me hubiera importado, pero...

-¿Está muerto? –Pregunto con frialdad, levantándome y caminando hasta ellos.

-Aún no –Bellatrix hace una mueca cruel –Vamos a hacer un pequeño descanso. Rody...

Bella extiende un brazo hacia su prometido y éste lo toma con caballerosidad, haciendo que la escena resulte un tanto surrealista. No sé muy bien qué pensar de todo esto, pero sí tengo una cosa clara: cuando el descanso termine, las cosas se pondrán realmente feas para Benji...

Entro en la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido. El auror permanece atado a silla de aspecto endeble, cubierto de sangre, aunque no sabría decir de dónde procede. Su respiración es un jadeo ahogado y tiene la cabeza agachada; está derrotado y no se molesta en mirarme. Con mi máscara de mortífago, debo ser uno más para él, así que me acerco y, lentamente, dejo mi rostro al descubierto.

-Ben –Le digo con suavidad, sacando mi varita. Él alza la vista y clava en mí esos ojos azules... Ojos vidriosos, vacíos de expresión, muertos... Pero, tan especiales como siempre.

-Evan –Musita. Su voz es apenas un murmullo sordo y, antes de que pueda añadir nada más, comienza a toser con fuerza, escupiendo sangre por la boca –Gracias...

Sé porqué ha dicho eso. Sabe lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Alzo mi varita y el rayo de luz verde golpea directamente en su pecho. Su cabeza se hunde hacia un lado y la estancia queda en silencio. Yo sonrío y le cierro los ojos respetuosamente; después de todo, seguimos siendo amigos.


	8. Ginny Weasley

**Historias de Hogwarts... Y algo más**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**Notas de la Autora: **Muchas gracias a todos por leer las viñetas anteriores. Hoy vengo con un personajes que no es secundario, precisamente: Ginny Weasley. Como todos sabemos, esta chica es muy popular y ha tenido un par de novios, pero... ¿Cómo se sintió ella al estar con estos chicos? ¡Ejem, ejem! Espero poder responder a esa pregunta. Un besazo para todos,

Cris Snape

**8**

**Ginny Weasley**

Tres primeros besos 

Michael Corner fue su primer novio. Ginny pensaba que había sido un poco precipitado por su parte empezar a salir con el Ravenclaw, aunque no se arrepentía.

Michael era altanero y orgulloso, aunque honrado y justo la mayor parte de las veces. Tenía muy mal carácter y no sabía perder y, por ello, Ginny decidió que no quería continuar saliendo con él.

Sus besos eran rudos y apasionados. Solía arrinconarla contra la pared y agarrarla por la nuca, como si no quisiera que la pequeña pelirroja se escapara. Le mordisqueaba los labios y, a pesar de que algunas veces sus caricias resultaban violentas, nunca hizo nada que Ginny no quisiera. Michael era respetuoso a pesar de todo, y a Ginny le gustaba la impaciencia del chico; iba con su personalidad.

Michael fue el primero en besarla. La abordó en los invernaderos, un viernes por la tarde, después de la última clase del día. Llevó consigo una rosa blanca, la flor favorita de la muchacha, y comenzó a seducirla con palabras dulces, tal vez aprendidas en algún libro de poesía barata. Ginny supo que iba a besarla cuando él cerró los ojos y colocó una mano en su cuello; durante un segundo pensó en salir corriendo, en escapar de aquella situación desconocida que tanto miedo le daba, pero se quedó.

El beso fue un desastre. Michael parecía saber demasiado, y ella aún veía el amor a través de las líneas escritas en las novelas románticas que leía su madre. Ginny pensó que, de forma inmediata, sabría lo que hacer para disfrutar de ese momento, pero no fue así; se sintió un tanto asqueada cuando Michael rozó sus labios. Podía oler su aliento, sentir la humedad de su boca, y se apartó de forma inmediata. Aquel primer beso no le gustó, pero poco a poco se acostumbró y, al cabo de unas semanas, era ella la que buscaba a Michael después de las clases, necesitada de un poco de su respetuosa rudeza.

Pero Michael Corner nunca fue la clase de persona con la que ella podría mantener una relación larga. Siempre se enfadaba por nimiedades y, después de aquella derrota en quidditch, Ginny descubrió que no quería estar unida a un mal perdedor, así que lo dejó.

Y apareció Dean Thomas...

A Ginny le encantaba enredar los dedos en el cabello encrespado del Gryffindor. Dean era tan diferente de Michael, que algunas veces tenía la sensación de que se había vuelto loca al aceptar salir con él. Dean estaba acostumbrado a compartir todo lo que tenía, tal vez porque él también procedía de una familia numerosa; era inteligente y Ginny podía hablar con él sobre cosas que les interesaban a ambos, como la música y la literatura. A Dean, al igual que a la pelirroja, le encantaba escribir poesía; ambos eran igual de desastrosos en eso y, muchas noches, compartían sus escritos entre risas, asombrados por las tonterías que las personas podían plasmar en un trozo de pergamino. Ginny se sentía a gusto con Dean; quizás fuera más romántico que Michael, pero era menos respetuoso. No perdía la ocasión para meterle mano cada vez que la tenía cerca y solía ser muy celoso, aunque Ginny sabía cómo afrontar esas situaciones: con besos.

Dean era mucho más calmado a la hora de besar. Siempre dejaba que Ginny tomara la iniciativa, aunque ejercía mucho menos control sobre sí mismo que Michael. La joven Weasley reconocía que besaba muy bien; todos sus movimientos parecían estar estudiados de antemano y estaban cargados de una lánguida dulzura que lograba volverla loca. Algunas veces, Ginny tenía la sensación de que Dean la besaba siguiendo las instrucciones en algún libro, siempre mecánicamente, siempre realizando las mismas acciones, pero no le importaba. Porque, si para besar debía consultar una guía, había que reconocer que Dean tenía una gran capacidad para aprender deprisa y hacerlo todo bien.

Pero Dean era demasiado celoso; la asfixiaba con sus constantes reproches, aunque en el fondo tenía razón. Ginny, a pesar de estar con él, a pesar de deshacerse entre los brazos del chico cada vez que la besaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Harry. Y, por eso, dejó a Dean.

En un principio, no pensaba conquistar a Harry. Después de pasarse media vida enamorada de él, había comprendido que sólo podían mantener una bonita amistad; y Ginny, a pesar de todo, se conformaba con eso. Hasta que ocurrió.

Fue en la Sala Común, delante de todos los Gryffindor´s. Ginny no lograba recordar lo que estaban celebrando, aunque debió ser algo muy importante; y no lograba recordarlo porque sólo podía pensar en lo que Harry había hecho: él, su amor platónico, el chico al que quería desde los diez años, se había acercado a ella, la había cogido con rudeza y, sin mediar palabra, la había besado.

O lo había intentado, porque Ginny no podía decir que Harry supiera cómo besar a una chica. Aunque tampoco era algo que le importara demasiado.

Harry Potter fue el tercer chico que la había besado, aunque para el corazón de Ginny, siempre sería el primero. Porque Harry, a pesar de su inexperiencia, de su torpeza y su evidente timidez, era su primer y único amor. El chico que ella quería.

Ginny recordaba sus brazos rodeando su cintura, sus intentos vanos por parecer un profesional. Ginny recordaba que fue ella la que tuvo que guiarle, la que tuvo que enseñarle, y recordaba todo eso gratamente. Harry había mostrado unas ansias tremendas por aprender, y Ginny se convirtió en su profesora particular, totalmente encantada.

Ahora, Harry no estaba con ella. Ginny solía soñar con sus besos noche tras noche, pero no podía evitar sentirse muy deprimida cada vez que se despertaba. Entendía la actitud de Harry, aunque la encontraba muy egoísta. Comprendía que el chico no quería ponerla en peligro; era demasiado joven y ya había perdido a mucha gente importante en su vida, pero Ginny pensaba que ella también tenía algo que decir.

Por eso había ido a buscarlo a Privet Drive. Creyó que así no se le escaparía, pero cuando llegó, él ya no estaba. Ginny sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a verlo, antes de volver a besarlo. Era triste pensar en eso, pero siempre le quedaban los sueños y la esperanza de que Harry pudiera cumplir con su destino para que ella pudiera tenerlo definitivamente a su lado.

Harry fue el tercer chico que la besó. Y, como a los anteriores, Ginny lo había perdido; sólo esperaba que no fuera para siempre...


	9. Filius Flitwick

**Historias de Hogwarts... Y algo más**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**9**

**Filius Flitwick**

El último encantamiento 

Un silencio sepulcral invadía los pasillos del viejo castillo. Era el primer día de septiembre y un hombrecillo permanecía sentado en la mesa principal del Gran Comedor, con la vista perdida en la nada, recordando la alegría que, durante años, las paredes de aquella fortaleza habían absorbido, sintiéndose realmente desdichado.

Filius Flitwick se preguntaba si algún día, las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Quería saber si, en años venideros, Hogwarts podría recuperar el esplendor perdido desde la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Quería saber si, algún día, podría volver a enseñar.

Porque, al diminuto profesor de Encantamientos, no sólo le gustaba enseñar. Vivía para hacerlo; moriría si no podía hacerlo más.

Recordaba con melancolía la primera vez que dio clase. Hacía ya muchos años de eso, pero las imágenes permanecían vívidas en su memoria. Se veía a sí mismo ataviado con su pequeña túnica de profesor, parado frente a la puerta de su aula, con los nervios a flor de piel. No se sentía preparado para enfrentar a aquellos Hufflepuff´s y Gryffindor´s de séptimo año; pensaba que se burlarían de él, de su pequeño tamaño, como ya le había ocurrido en sus tiempos de estudiante. Pensaba que sería incapaz de enseñar nada, que Dumbledore se daría cuenta y lo despediría esa misma mañana. Pensaba que fracasaría, pero decidió que lo haría luchando y, con decisión, entró al aula.

No hubo burlas. Cierto que los chicos lo miraron con curiosidad, pero nadie dijo nada en su contra. Filius caminó hasta el pedestal que él mismo había conjurado, se subió sobre él. Las palabras surgieron solas de su garganta y el hombre descubrió que, tal y como Dumbledore afirmaba, era un buen profesor.

Su primera clase fue un éxito. El hecho de que los chicos fueran lo suficientemente maduros como para no reírse de su altura, ayudó mucho. Aquello debió ser idea de Dumbledore, siempre tan discreto, siempre actuando con absoluto tacto... Filius se lo agradecería durante años, pues en esa primera clase logró adquirir la suficiente confianza en sí mismo como para enfrentarse a los alumnos más problemáticos.

Día a día, había aprendido a amar la enseñanza. Quizás no tuviera las mismas cosas que otros magos, cosas que había deseado durante toda su adolescencia y juventud, pero ya no le importaba. Le encantaba ver cómo los niños de once años aprendían su primer encantamiento; sus ojillos iluminados de satisfacción, sus sonrisas sinceras al descubrir que podían hacer magia... Era lo más gratificante del mundo y Filius se sentía incapaz de renunciar a ello.

Durante varios años, el día uno de septiembre adquirió una importancia notable. Era el día de la inauguración del curso escolar, el día en que los estudiantes regresaban a Hogwarts y él podía empezar a preparar sus clases. Posiblemente, Filius Flitwick era el profesor que más disfrutaba de esa clase de acontecimientos; él siempre dedicaba una buena parte de su tiempo a decorar el castillo para las ocasiones especiales, como Halloween, Navidad o San Valentín, y le encantaba. Le gustaba escuchar los suspiros de admiración de los alumnos cuando contemplaban su trabajo.

Se sentía en las nubes cada vez que alguno expresaba su deseo de poder hacer cosas como aquellas...

Sí, Filius Flitwick vivía para enseñar y, por eso, ese año se sentía como muerto.

Hogwarts no abriría sus puertas, al menos ese curso. ¡Quién sabía por cuántos años más permanecería cerrado el colegio!

Filius estaba allí para instaurar todos los hechizos protectores que tuvieran a mano. Debían preparar el colegio para la guerra, para que siguiera en pie, si es que ganaba el lado de la luz. El brujo no quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría con Hogwarts si Voldemort resultaba victorioso...

Filius suspiró, lanzando un encantamiento sobre las mesas del Gran Comedor, haciéndolas desaparecer. Ya no era necesario que estuvieran allí... El salón se vio extrañamente vacío y, por la mejilla del profesor, rodó una solitaria lágrima.

¡Echaría tanto de menos enseñar!

Sólo esperaba que aquel hechizo desvanecedor no fuera su último encantamiento.


	10. Grawp

**Historias de Hogwarts... Y algo más**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**10**

**Grawp**

Miedo a la oscuridad 

Hagrid caminaba en silencio, mirando a su alrededor en actitud recelosa. La noche era especialmente oscura ese día y, el semi-gigante, tenía un buen motivo para adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido en plena madrugada, sin más compañía que la de su perro Fang. Quizás, no corrieran tiempos demasiado buenos para andar por ahí solo, expuesto a toda clase de peligros, pero a Hagrid no le importaba; un par de años antes había adquirido una importante responsabilidad y estaba dispuesto a acatarla con todas sus consecuencias.

Escuchó el gemido lastimero; había resonado con fuerza entre las copas de los árboles, llenando el aire con su tenebroso terror. Hagrid entornó los ojos y miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar alguna amenaza, pero no había nada. Tan solo la densa y misteriosa oscuridad.

Aún así, el guardabosques apretó el paso, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar del que procedía el gemido. Sabía perfectamente que era Grawp quién se lamentaba de aquella manera; algunas veces, le resultaba curioso comprobar que, un gigante como su hermano, pudiera tener miedos tan humanos, pero así era.

Grawp, tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

Si alguien escuchara a Hagrid hacer aquella afirmación, posiblemente se reiría de él. ¿Un gigante, sintiendo miedo? Realmente, sonaba absurdo... Un gigante, una criatura prácticamente invencible, un ser al que no le afectaban los hechizos, al que ningún animal se atrevía a atacar... ¿Tenía miedo a la oscuridad?

Hagrid debía reconocer que, cuando se enteró, no pudo evitar ponerse a reír. Creyó que se trataba de una broma, que Grawp había desarrollado alguna especie de extraño sentido del humor, oculto hasta ese entonces. Pero, no. Su hermano, realmente sentía pavor cada vez que caía la noche.

Hagrid lo había podido comprobar algunas semanas antes, poco después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Se había internado en el Bosque Prohibido en busca de un poco de consuelo fraternal; Grawp parecía lamentar la muerte del director tanto como él y, cuando estaban juntos, lograba dominar sus emociones. Normalmente, iba a visitar a su hermano por la mañana, después del amanecer, pero aquel día no se veía con fuerzas para soportar la noche en soledad.

Encontró a Grawp sollozante, agazapado entre los árboles. Estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, temblando y murmurando frases inconexas que Hagrid no llegó a entender. El guardabosque pensó que estaba enfermo y, durante unos segundos, se sintió terriblemente angustiado: acababa de perder a Dumbledore, no quería que nada le ocurriera a su hermano. Respiró aliviado cuando comprobó que todo estaba bien. En cuanto lo vio, Grawp se puso en pie, provocando un pequeño temblor de tierra, y se acercó a él llorando a lágrima viva, pronunciando su nombre sin descanso, buscando su protección. El gigante se había tumbado en el suelo y Hagrid le había acariciado el cabello hasta que se tranquilizó.

Por la mañana, le confesó su temor a la oscuridad.

Esa noche, Hagrid sabía que su hermano lo estaba pasando mal. Empezó a correr cuando escuchó un pequeño gritito y, unos cuantos metros más adelante, vio a Grawp, sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una roca enorme y abrazado a sus rodillas. Se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás, como un niño pequeño; al verlo, Hagrid se sintió conmovido.

Se acercó a él lentamente, haciendo notar su presencia mediante un leve carraspeo. Grawp alzó la cabeza para mirar al brujo. Las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas, resbalando hasta el cuello, y sus ojos se veían brillantes. Reflejaban un terror similar al que cualquier humano sentiría al encontrarse con un gigante como él...

-Hagrid –Masculló, tendiéndole una mano con desesperación. El semi-gigante agarró uno esa mano, palmeándola cariñosamente –Hagrid.

-Ya esto aquí, Grawp –Hagrid se sentó junto a su hermano. Era una imagen extraña, sobre todo cuando el gigante, una noche más, se recostó en el suelo para dejar que el guardabosque le acariciara el cabello –No pasará nada, Grawp. Yo te voy a cuidar.

Grawp supo que eso era verdad. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose únicamente en el sonido que hacía su hermano al respirar, y se sintió más protegido que nunca. La oscuridad le daba miedo desde siempre, pero nunca antes, hasta que no llegó al Bosque Prohibido, se había permitido el lujo de demostrarlo.

Cuando vivía con los otros gigantes, después de que su madre lo abandonara, había descubierto que, cualquier clase de temor, hacía peligrar su vida. En una sociedad como la de sus semejantes, el miedo era una debilidad; y, las debilidades, conducían a los gigantes a la muerte. Cuando niño, su madre había procurado ayudarle a superar ese miedo; auque ella no era muy cariñosa, dejaba que Grawp se tumbara a su lado, y le acariciaba el cabello como lo hacía Hagrid. Pero ella se había ido, dejándolo solo entre los miembros de su clan.

Grawp sólo se había mostrado débil una vez, la noche en que su madre se fue. Había empezado a llorar, escondido entre las paredes de su cueva. Uno de los grandes lo vio, delatándolo de forma inmediata. Grawp recibió tal paliza que no pudo moverse durante varios días.

A partir de entonces, aprendió a controlar su miedo. Al contar con la compañía de los otros gigantes, se sentía más seguro, por lo que su situación era soportable. Pero, cuando llegó Hagrid y se lo llevó, todo fue diferente.

En general, su vida había mejorado. Le gustaba vivir en el Bosque Prohibido y había aprendido a apreciar a Hagrid, pero las noches...

Odiaba las noches.

Siempre estaba solo, consumido por el pánico, sin lograr dormir ni un minuto. Habían sido dos años terribles, tragándose sus temores en soledad, hasta que Hagrid descubrió su secreto. Grawp había pasado tanto tiempo creyendo que tener miedo era algo horrible, que pensó que su hermano lo mataría cuando descubriera lo que le pasaba, pero no fue así. Hagrid lo cuidó la primera noche. Hagrid lo consoló después, comprendiendo lo que le pasaba. Hagrid, día tras día, iba a buscarlo acompañarlo mientras el bosque estaba sumido en las sombras. Hagrid le susurraba palabras consoladoras y, ante todo, Hagrid le acariciaba el cabello con ternura, como nunca antes lo había hecho nadie. Ni tan siquiera su madre.

-Duérmete, Grawp –Escuchó decir a Hagrid, que apoyó la espalda en un árbol, buscando una postura más cómoda –Todo estará bien.

-Hagrid... –Musitó el gigante, antes de soltar un largo bostezo, que reverberó entre las ramas de los árboles y se perdió más allá de las montañas. Un segundo después, Grawp dormía plácidamente.

-Eso eso –Hagrid también bostezó, cerrando los ojos a su vez –No pasa nada.

El brujo apoyó la cabeza en el cabello de su hermano. Juntos pasaron una noche más, intentando vencer aquel horrible miedo a la oscuridad.



Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Es una viñeta rara, lo sé, pero espero que os guste. Personalmente, Grawp siempre me ha parecido una especie de niño grande, así que sería lógico pensar de él que sus temores son sencillos, comunes y, al mismo tiempo, perfectamente tangibles... Quizás la viñeta debería ser para los dos hermanos (Hagrid y Grawp), pero dejemos que el pobre gigante se lleve el mérito. Después de todo, es él quién tiene miedo a la oscuridad...

_Un beso para todos, y hasta la próxima_

_Cris Snape_


	11. Hannah Abbot

**Historias de Hogwarts... Y algo más**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**11**

**Hannah Abbot**

¿Sólo somos amigos? 

Desde que tenía once años, Hannah estaba segura de que, en Hogwarts, había encontrado a los mejores amigos que pudiera desear. Cuando, a principios del curso, su madre murió, la joven Hufflepuff tuvo la certeza de que no se había equivocado.

Justin, Susan y Ernie habían estado a su lado en todo momento, apoyándola, consolándola, animándola a seguir adelante. Los tres la acompañaron al funeral, dándole las fuerzas que a ella parecían faltarle. Los tres pasaron numerosas noches en vela en la sala común, escuchando sus lamentos y enjugando sus lágrimas. Los tres, con sus bromas, sus gestos cariñosos y sus palabras compresivas, la habían ayudado a salir del pozo poco a poco. Aunque Hannah aún echaba de menos a su madre, ya volvía a ser la misma chica de siempre; al principio, no había logrado asumir aquella pérdida, pero, gracias a sus amigos, Hannah había comprendido que el pasado no se podía cambiar. Había salido adelante.

Aquella mañana de mayo fue soleada. La primavera ya empezaba a adornar los jardines de Hogwarts y, aunque la temperatura seguía siendo fría, sobre todo por las noches, eran muchos los alumnos de Hogwarts que aprovechaban el buen tiempo para salir a pasear por los terrenos del colegio.

Hannah decidió preparar su próximo examen de Transformaciones junto al lago. Las lágrimas que había derramado en aquel lugar eran incontables; quizás, el viejo sauce sobre el que reposaba su espalda, no le trajera más que malos recuerdos, pero ella se sentía a gusto allí. Porque, allí, sus amigos le habían demostrado que su amistad era incondicional, que estarían a su lado en los tiempos buenos y en los malos.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.

Hannah alzó la cabeza para observar a Ernie, que estaba en pie a su lado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin llevar puesto el clásico uniforme escolar. La chica lo contempló con atención durante un segundo; le gustaba Ernie cuando presentaba aquel aspecto tan informal. Los viejos y desgastados vaqueros, la fina sudadera que le quedaba un poco grande, el cabello rubio despeinado, cayendo caóticamente sobre su frente y enredándose detrás de las orejas... La sonrisa cómplice, tierna, vacía de la altanería que, de cuando en cuando, lucía el joven Hufflepuff.

-Susan y Justin están estudiando en la biblioteca –Ernie se sentó a su lado, recostándose sobre la hierba y quedando apoyado sobre los codos. Por un segundo, Hannah pensó que el joven fue a buscarla para reunirse con sus amigos; ahora, era evidente que Ernie quería estar a solas con ella. El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco cuando pensó en ello.

¿Cuándo empezó a gustarle Ernie MacMillan? Hannah no podría decirlo con seguridad. Quizás ocurrió cuando regresó a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff después de que Albus Dumbledore le comunicara la muerte de su madre. Sus tres amigos la habían estado esperando, pero fue Ernie el primero en abrazarla. Hannah recordaba haberse sentido completamente protegida, mientras el prefecto la sostenía con fuerza y le acariciaba la espalda tiernamente. Quizás fue durante el funeral, cuando Ernie se acercó a ella y la animó a derramar las lágrimas que atenazaban el alma de la joven, mientras ella quería hacerse la fuerte para no preocupar a su padre. O, tal vez, todo empezó en Navidad, cuando Ernie se las arregló para colarse en los dormitorios de las chicas y la sacó de la cama a la fuerza, enfurecido porque ella se estaba dejando vencer por la depresión.

No, Hannah Abbot no sabía cuando empezó a gustarle Ernie, su amigo, su compañero y confidente, pero esa era la realidad. Cada vez que lo miraba, una sonrisa bobalicona se reflejaba en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban alegremente y su estómago se ponía del revés, haciendo que se sintiera mareada y, al mismo tiempo, muy a gusto. Hannah se sentía dichosa cada vez que estaba al lado de su amigo, cuando hablaban o jugueteaban tontamente con Justin y Susan, pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo. Le aterraba que Ernie se diera cuenta de que lo miraba de forma especial, que alguna vez la viera ruborizarse cuando le gastaba alguna de esas bromas picantes que siempre animaban el ambiente, o que notara el temblor en sus manos cuando la tocaba.

Tener a Ernie cerca le hacía angustiosamente feliz. En alguna ocasión, había estado a punto de confesarle lo que sentía, de ser valiente y enfrentar sus sentimientos de una vez. Con un poco de suerte, Ernie sentiría lo mismo y podrían ser felices juntos. No obstante, Hannah nunca había sido una chica con demasiada fortuna, por lo que estaba convencida de que, si se confesaba, Ernie la rechazaría. No sólo perdería un _novio; _se quedaría sin el amigo y, eso, nunca podría soportarlo.

Si Hannah tuviera alguna pista de los sentimientos de Ernie, tal vez se hubiera atrevido a decirle algo, pero su amigo no era una persona demasiado expresiva. Había sido educado para mantener a raya sus emociones y, aunque Hannah había querido ver gestos especiales cuando su amigo se dirigía a ella, no estaba seguro de si eran muestras de cariño fraternal o de algo más. Después de todo, a Justin y Susan también los miraba de forma diferente.

Hannah no quería hacerse ilusiones y procuraba enterrar sus sentimientos en algún rincón perdido de su corazón, convencida de que todo sería mucho más fácil si lo hacía. Hasta el momento, las cosas le habían salido bien, pero ignoraba cuánta capacidad para controlarse tenía. Cada vez que veía a Ernie, tan guapo como esa tarde, recostándose a su lado con aire despreocupado, sonriéndole de aquella forma arrebatadora, Hannah sentía que, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se volatilizaban en el aire.

-Estudias demasiado –Dijo Ernie, mirándola de reojo. Hannah comprendió que, hasta ese momento, no había dicho nada, y se sintió estúpida –El examen de McGonagall será muy sencillo, no te preocupes.

-Sí, pero...

-Trae acá –Ernie le quitó el libro de Transformaciones. Hannah intentó recuperarlo, pero el chico lo había arrojado sobre la hierba, a varios metros de distancia. Casi por instinto, Hannah se dispuso a saltar sobre Ernie para recoger su libro, pero tropezó y, de una forma bastante ridícula, quedó tumbada sobre el cuerpo del joven. Hannah se ruborizó bruscamente y masculló unas palabras a modo de disculpa, mientras intentaba incorporarse, pero Ernie no la dejó. La sostuvo con delicadeza por un brazo y, mirándola fijamente, susurró unas palabras que Hannah no olvidaría nunca.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado para tenerte en esta posición.

Hannah se quedó inmóvil y parpadeó un par de veces; el rubor de sus mejillas se hizo tan intenso, que sentía que se quemaba. Ernie también se había puesto un poco rojo, aunque parecía controlar la situación mucho mejor que ella.

-Ernie...

Por un segundo, pensó que era una más de las bromas del Hufflepuff. Esperaba que, de un momento a otro, su amigo se pusiera a reír y la ayudara a levantarse, comentando jocosamente que se había puesto más roja que un tomate, pero eso no ocurrió. Ernie estaba muy serio, mirándola fijamente, sopesando todo lo ocurrido.

Hannah notó como la mano que sujetaba su brazo, subía hasta su cuello y se quedaba ahí parada. Un dedo acarició con suavidad la fina piel de su mejilla y otra mano se deslizó hasta el otro lado de su cara. Hannah no había dejado de mirar a Ernie a los ojos ni un solo segundo y, cuando él se acercó a sus labios, supo que sus sueños se iban a cumplir.

Ernie cerró los párpados y, muy lentamente, rozó los labios de la chica, consiguiendo que ella cerrara los ojos a su vez. El beso fue casto, repleto de ternura. Duró apenas unos segundos, dejando a Hannah con ganas de mucho más.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Ernie, observó un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Él le sonreía con la mirada y seguía acariciando su rostro con veneración, como si quisiera memorizar el tacto de cada milímetro de piel suave y blanca. En algún momento, las manos de Hannah se habían posado en los brazos del muchacho y, allí seguían temblorosas y heladas. Tardaron unos segundos en recuperar el aliento y, cuando lo hicieron, Ernie la abrazó con fuerza, respirando el aroma de su cabello, estrechándola con tanta fuerza que Hannah supo que no la quería dejar escapar.

-Ernie... –Musitó la joven, rodeando el cuerpo del muchacho con desesperación, ansiosa por alargar ese momento todo el tiempo que pudiera -¿Qué...?

-No digas nada –Ernie la soltó. Otra vez la miró a los ojos y, en esa ocasión, Hannah percibió algo parecido a la culpa reflejada en ellos –Yo... No...

El chico se puso en pie, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez. Hannah lo miró totalmente confundida, sin entender qué le ocurría a su amigo.

-Lo siento, Hannah.

Ernie salió corriendo. ¿Se había arrepentido? La chica agitó la cabeza y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Ernie la había besado y, ahora, huía de ella. ¿Había sido un error? ¿Lo había perdido para siempre?

Hannah suspiró. La angustia se acumuló irremediablemente en su garganta y se puso a llorar en silencio. Esperaba que Ernie regresara, esperaba que le dijera que no se arrepentía, pero no él no volvió. Hannah recuperó su libro y, durante toda la tarde, aquel rincón del lago volvió a ser el lugar en el que la joven Hufflepuff desahogaba todas sus penas a través de lágrimas amargas que no podía dominar.



_Una viñeta más... Creo que me he quedado con ganas de escribir algo más sobre estos personajes... Están muy mal aprovechados en los libros y, bueno, ellos también tienen cosas que contar, aunque sean Huffepuff´s ;)._

_Esta historia ha quedado un poco más larga de lo normal, pero podemos seguir calificándola como un relato breve XD. Creo que entre Hannah y Ernie podría surgir algo más que una amistad y, bueno, he dejado el final bastante abierto. ¿No creéis?_

_Nada más por mi parte. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Hasta la próxima, Cris Snape_


	12. Petunia Dursley

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**12**

**Petunia Dursley**

Cosas que echaré de menos 

Te veo subir al tren, agitando tu mano en señal de despedida, y sé que te he perdido para siempre. Cuando regreses, seguramente en Navidad, habrás dejado de ser mi hermana pequeña, para convertirte en una absoluta desconocida, en un miembro de esa extraña comunidad de fenómenos que nunca debió irrumpir en nuestras vidas.

Echaré de menos tus cabellos rojos esparcidos sobre mi almohada, una noche sí, otra también. Aunque siempre gruño y parezco enfadarme, debo reconocer que me encanta dormir contigo. Cuando eras pequeña y te colabas en mi habitación, buscando a alguien que te reconfortara cada vez que tenías una pesadilla, me sentía honrada. Venías a mí; no buscabas a papá o a mamá, sino a mí... A mí, que muchas veces tenía tanto miedo como tú, aunque supiera disimularlo mejor.

Echaré de menos tus risotadas inocentes en la mesa de la cocina, cuando nos contabas a mamá y a mí cómo te había ido en el colegio o en el parque, con tus amigas. Tu tono de voz, siempre suave y alegre; tus palabras cargadas de emoción; tus gestos, exagerados y despreocupados a un mismo tiempo. Tu forma de hablar, de saber contagiar tus sentimientos a los demás, de hacernos revivir a tu lado esos acontecimientos que formaban parte de tu vida.

También echaré de menos nuestras conversaciones a solas, cuando me confesabas esos secretos que ni siquiera mamá podía escuchar. Tus susurros cuando nos escondíamos en el garaje, detrás del viejo e inútil coche de papá. Tus miradas luminosas, mientras me explicabas que te gustaba tu compañero de pupitre, o que te habías peleado con tu mejor amiga. La confianza que depositabas en mí, día tras día, consciente de que yo jamás te traicionaría.

Extrañaré las peleas. Cuando nos dábamos empujones por lograr un sitio en el cuarto de baño. Cuando yo te quitaba tus muñecas y tú te desquitabas escondiendo mis zapatos nuevos. Cuando me burlaba de tu mala caligrafía y tú te ponías roja de ira, instándome a hacer los deberes en tu lugar. Cuando corríamos hacia la cocina, en busca del último trozo de tarta de chocolate. Cuando nos sentábamos a ver la televisión, y tú querías ver los dibujos animados y yo las películas románticas...

De la misma forma, nunca podré olvidar esos momentos en que nos protegíamos la una a la otra. Como cuando, sin querer, atropellaste al gato de la señora Carter con tu bicicleta y yo me confesé culpable para que te permitieran ir al campamento de verano. O cuando tú cubrías mis escapadas nocturnas, ayudándome a salir de la casa por la puerta trasera y asegurándote de que seguía abierta para cuando yo volviera.

Incluso, echaré de menos tus rarezas. El extraño brillo de tus ojos verdes cuando me miran fijamente, como si pudieran leer a través de mi alma. El hecho de que, sin previo aviso, las cosas que tienes en su cuarto se recoloquen solas, cuando mamá las cambia de lugar. Tu capacidad para escapar de las situaciones más difíciles sin un rasguño, siempre bien parada. En definitiva, ese aura diferente que te rodea, convirtiéndote en lo que eres.

Odiaré el día en que llegó la carta de ese maldito colegio. Yo hubiera podido vivir sabiendo que eres diferente, si te hubieras quedado con nosotros. Te habría ayudado a disimular lo que eres, protegiéndote de las miradas curiosas de los demás, haciendo que olvidaras que, un día, cuando tenías once años, había recibido una carta en la que te comunicaban que eres una bruja.

Una bruja...

Podríamos haberlo ocultado. Podríamos haber seguido compartiendo confidencias, alegrías y peleas. Podríamos haber seguido durmiendo juntas, luchando hombro con hombro contra nuestras pesadillas. Podríamos haber hecho muchas cosas juntas...

Echaré de menos no haberte podido enseñar cómo maquillarte. Hubiera sido bonito descubrir juntas qué colores hacían resaltar más el verde de tus ojos o la exquisitez de tus labios.

Echaré de menos no haberte dado un consejo cuando consigas tu primer novio. Tú me hubieras hablado de él, de las cosas que te gustan, de lo perfecto que era. Yo te habría abierto los ojos, descubriendo sus fallos y apoyándote siempre, aunque supiera que ibas a equivocarte.

Echaré de menos no poder intervenir cuando discutas con papá y mamá sobre tu hora de llegar a casa. Yo habría podido convencerles de que te dejaran un rato más; ya sabes que siempre logro hacer que cedan.

Echaré de menos no tener a mi hermana pequeña cuando esté deprimida o tenga algún problema. Tus brazos rodeando mi cuello, enjugando mis lágrimas y animándome a salir adelante.

Echaré de menos volver a casa después del trabajo y no verte sentada en el sofá, comiéndote un gran bocadillo de cualquier porquería. Echaré de menos no poder enseñarte a conducir, a peinarte, a elegir la ropa que mejor te sienta...

Echaré de menos no ser tu hermana mayor nunca más.

No lo seré porque tú me rechazaste. Cuando elegiste ir a Hogwarts, en lugar de quedarte conmigo, compartiendo todas esas cosas que, hasta ese maldito día, nos hacían felices a ambas.

Te he perdido para siempre, Lily.

Y te echaré de menos.



_Bueno, aquí traigo una viñeta más. En esta ocasión, el turno ha sido para Petunia Dursley. En un principio, pensaba retrasar un poco más su aparición, pero no me salió escribir sobre nadie más, así que me conformé con ella. Pobrecita._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y hasta la próxima_

_Besos, Cris Snape_


	13. Horace Slughorn

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**13**

**Horace Slughorn**

**El-Que-Un-Día-Será-Grande**

Horace clavó los ojos en la puerta, mientras ésta se cerraba con suavidad. Agitó la cabeza, aún turbado por la conversación que acababa de tener lugar, y se dejó caer en su butacón preferido, frotándose las sienes con nerviosismo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que el buen hombre era profesor y, nunca, en todos esos años, ningún alumno le había preguntado sobre aquel asunto. Por supuesto, ese chico era alguien especial, un mago de futuro brillante. Horace estaba seguro de que, con el entrenamiento adecuado, aquel muchacho podría ser más grande que el propio Albus Dumbledore. Según su punto de vista, era algo normal que el chico sintiera curiosidad por las artes oscuras; después de todo buen mago, debía conocer a la perfección todas las ramas de la magia, pero había algo que le alteraba.

No había notado nada extraño en el estudiante mientras respondía su pregunta. El chico le escuchó atentamente, como siempre solía hacer, tanto en las clases como en las reuniones del club. Había afirmado educadamente con la cabeza, había realizado un par de comentarios puntuales y le había dado las gracias con cierta efusividad antes de marcharse. No, no había sido en esos momentos cuando Horace se sintió extraño, sino después, mientras el muchacho traspasaba el umbral de la puerta, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de algo que el profesor de Pociones no supo identificar.

Horace se reclinó en su asiento, pensando en el chico. Era un auténtico experto en Pociones, aunque destacaba mucho más en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. A pesar de ser huérfano y de haberse criado en un orfanato, sus modales eran casi aristocráticos y solía erguirse con un orgullo que hacía estremecer a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él. Era un Slytherin de pro: astuto, inteligente, prudente y desconfiado. Sabía rodearse de personas que podían beneficiarle, aunque Horace dudaba que tuviera algún amigo de verdad. Era popular y contaba con el aprecio del profesorado, aunque Dumbledore lo mantenía constantemente vigilado, sobre todo desde que esa chica murió, un año antes. Y Horace, que conocía a Albus Dumbledore desde hacía mucho tiempo, entendió ,en apenas un segundo, que el brujo tenía motivos más que suficientes para desconfiar del muchacho.

Porque, ¿Qué chico de dieciséis años podría mostrarse interesado en algo tan oscuro como los _horrocruxes_? Cuanto más lo pensaba, más seguro estaba Slughorn de que acababa de cometer un grave error. No porque pensara que su estudiante podría tener intenciones ocultas, sino porque no consideraba sano que un muchacho tan joven tuviera conocimiento de aquellos terribles elementos. ¡A saber lo que podría estar pensando el taimado Slytherin de él! ¿Qué clase de mago conocía de forma tan pormenorizada los _horrocruxes_?

Horace agitó la cabeza. Quizás sería conveniente volver a hablar con el chico para aclarar las cosas con él. Aunque, en un principio, no le pareciera un asunto demasiado grave, el profesor se estaba empezando a sentir demasiado incómodo con todo aquello. Se puso en pie, dispuesto a seguir al adolescente hasta su habitación, pero se detuvo en seco.

"_Estás pensando estupideces"_, se dijo,_ "Tom es un buen chico. Sólo siente curiosidad y, como dice el bueno de Albus, no es un crimen ser curioso"_

Volvió a sentarse, conjurando en esa ocasión una botellita de whisky de fuego. Recordó al joven aprendiz de mago que, día tras día, se sentaba en el primer pupitre de su aula de Pociones y le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, prestándole toda su atención. Era un chico de gran talento, sería un gran mago y aquel asunto de los _horrocruxes_ no sería más que una anécdota que comentar con el muchacho en el futuro. Horace afirmó con la cabeza, convenciéndose de que todo estaba bien, y se terminó la botella de la ardiente bebida durante esa noche.

Horace sabía que Tom sería alguien grande... Y, aunque se lo negara a sí mismo, que los _horrocruxes _le ayudarían a serlo.



Hola a todo el mundo. Aquí traigo un personaje más... Mucho me temo que esta viñeta ha quedado un poco flojita, pero no es por mi culpa... ¡Es por Slughorn, que no me inspira nada! En serio, no me convence mucho la historia, pero me he obligado a escribir sobre el hombrecito y, aquí está el resultado. Quizás, en un futuro, si mi muso decide ponerse a trabajar, edite el capi y sustituya la historia, ya lo pensaré. Avisaré si hay algún cambio, pero de momento, así queda la cosa.

_Besos y hasta pronto,_

_Cris Snape_


	14. Katie Bell

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**14**

Katie Bell 

**Odio y quidditch**

Lo odiaba.

Katie guardó la escoba en su taquilla de los vestuarios de Gryffindor, y cerró la portezuela de un sonoro portazo. Angelina la miró con cara rara un segundo e hizo ademán de esperarla, pero no le pareció prudente, así que se marchó con total discreción. Katie estaba enfadada y, cuando eso ocurría, era mejor mantenerse lo más alejado de ella que fuera posible.

Ese cretino había intentado tirarla de su escoba. Sabía que los Slytherin´s eran tramposos y traicioneros por naturaleza, pero nunca pensó que Graham fuera capaz de hacerle lo que le había hecho durante el último partido de quidditch. No a ella.

Katie dio una patada a la banca ubicada junto a la pared, y suspiró profundamente para intentar controlar su mal genio. Oliver salió de las duchas y la miró de reojo; quizás hubiera sido conveniente largarse sin dirigirle la palabra, como había hecho Angelina, pero Wood era el capitán del equipo y, como tal, solía preocuparse por los problemas de sus compañeros. Se acercó a Katie con decisión, acomodándose a su lado y plantando los ojos en el techo.

-Ha sido un partido difícil –Comentó con aire despreocupado –Suerte que Harry ha cogido la snitch...

Katie soltó un bufido a modo de respuesta. Oliver puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo qué era lo que tenía a la cazadora tan enfadada, y le palmeó la espalda con camaradería.

-Montague ha vuelto a jugar sucio –Dijo, esa vez más seriamente. Katie le dedicó una mirada repleta de furia y apretó los dientes –Afortunadamente, no logró tirarte de la escoba.

-¿Qué quieres, Oliver? –Espetó la chica; odiaba cuando su compañero comenzaba a dar rodeos. Más aún, cuando sus palabras ocultaban un sonoro _"Te lo advertí"_.

-No deberías tomártelo tan en serio, Katie –Dijo el chico, levantándose de nuevo y yendo hasta su taquilla –Todo el mundo sabe cómo son los Slytherin´s. A veces, pienso que no pueden evitar comportarse de forma rastrera –Oliver esperó alguna objeción por parte de la chica, pero como ella permaneció callada, optó por seguir hablando –Y, después de todo, el quidditch es cómo es; no hay muchas cosas que puedan cambiar la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Es todo un _clásico._

Oliver palmeó la espalda de la cazadora y se marchó de los vestuarios sin decir nada más. Katie sabía que el capitán tenía razón, aunque eso no significaba que odiara menos a Graham. Era un cínico; un tipo desagradable, autoritario y engreído. Un chico que podía manejar a Katie a su antojo, aunque ella intentara resistirse.

La joven golpeó la bancada y se levantó, respirando entrecortadamente a causa del enfado. Tenía un feo moratón en el rostro, allí donde Graham la había golpeado, y le dolía el hombro derecho; tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza a la escoba, recargado todo su peso sobre dicho brazo, así que era posible que estuviera adolorida durante un par de días.

Fue a las duchas, esperando que el agua caliente la ayudara a tranquilizarse. Se sentía traicionada, pero eso no era lo peor.

No, lo peor era que se sabía una estúpida.

Había confiado en Graham. A pesar de que él se mostraba excesivamente burlón cada vez que le hablaba, a pesar de que era un joven posesivo e iracundo, Katie había llegado a pensar que merecía la pena darle una oportunidad. Y se equivocó.

Lo odiaba.

La noche anterior habían hablado sobre el partido. Se encontraron a la salida del Gran Comedor. Se besaron. Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada. Y, entonces, él habló del partido. Le deseó suerte. Pareció sincero.

Sin embargo, todo fue una farsa. Katie había intentado jugar limpio, disfrutar de la sensación que embargaba su cuerpo al tener que enfrentarse a él. Y Graham había demostrado, una vez más, que no era digno de su confianza.

Katie apagó el agua. Su enfado había remitido, pero aún seguía indignada por la actitud del chico Slytherin. Se vistió, luchando por mantener la cabeza despejada, y salió de los vestuarios, ansiosa por llegar a su sala común y leer un libro junto a la chimenea.

De forma repentina, sintió unas manos fuertes sobre sus hombros, unas manos que la arrinconaron contra la pared y se deslizaron, posesivas, hasta su cintura. Katie, un tanto turbada, acertó a alzar la mirada, descubriendo el rostro de la última persona a la que quería tener cerca en ese momento.

-¡Suéltame, Montague! –Ordenó, luchando por zafarse de los brazos robustos del chico. Él, sonrió burlón, pero no obedeció su petición.

-¿En qué momento dejé de ser _Graham_? –Comentó él, inclinando la cabeza y posando los labios en el cuello de la chica.

-Cuando me golpeaste, imbécil –Katie le empujó, logrando un poco de libertad. Se alejó dos pasos del chico, que le miraba fijamente, como si estuviera evaluándola.

-Es sólo quidditch, Katie –Montague se encogió de hombros, rozando con los dedos el moratón en el rostro de la chica.

-Te equivocas –La joven agitó la cabeza, rehuyendo aquel contacto que, por una vez, resultó ser casi cariñoso –Es mucho más que quidditch, Montague. Es _odio_, y yo no quiero formar parte de eso.

Katie se alejó del Slytherin sin mirar atrás. De todas formas, sabía que él no tenía nada más que decirle, así que podía respirar tranquila.



Otra "viñetica" más. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque me temo que no me he ajustado al canon en esta ocasión; un poco de imaginación no viene tan mal, de vez en cuando :) No sé que más comentar... El capi es de Katie Bell y, aunque al principio tenía pensado orientarlo en el "incidente" del sexto libro, gracias al Diccionario . com, recordé cierto episodio durante un partido de quidditch y, aquí está el resultado. Una pequeña historia de amor-odio, entre una Gryffindor temperamental y un Slytherin que siempre quiere ganar. ¡Bueno, bueno! Me dejos de rollos, que esto empieza a ser un testamento.

_¡Oh, no he respondido a todos los reviews! He tenido una semana un poco chunga, así que gracias a todos por leer y por tomaos la molestia de dejar un comentario. Por cierto, gracias, Aryblack, por el tema "Slughorn". Ya está corregido ;)_

_Besos, Cris Snape_


	15. Leanne

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**15**

Leanne Lo siento 

Dobby escuchó el llanto silencioso procedente de la cama más próxima a la chimenea.

Dobby quiso acercarse para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero Dobby sabía que no debía molestar a los estudiantes. Los elfos domésticos debían ser discretos y siempre tenían que pasar inadvertidos. Dobby lo sabía. Así fue desde siempre

Pero el llanto era demasiado triste. Resonó cruelmente en las orejas de Dobby, haciendo que el pobre Dobby sintiera la misma angustia que la chica que lloraba.

Dobby sabía que ella no debía estar en la habitación. Todos los alumnos debían estar en clase, así que ella estaba rompiendo las reglas. Dobby debió ir a hablar con la profesora McGonagall; estaba en Gryffindor, ella debía saber qué hacer, pero Dobby se quedó quieto, observando a la chica.

Se llamaba Leanne. Dobby lo sabía porque llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo su cama y ordenando sus cosas. Dobby no debió quedarse parado junto a la cama, pero no pudo evitarlo. Dobby quería ayudar, aunque no supiera muy bien cómo hacer tal cosa.

La chica alzó la vista y miró a Dobby fijamente. Los ojos, anegados en lágrimas, expresaban un dolor aún más salvaje que el de sus amargos sollozos, y sus manos temblorosas delataban los nervios que embargaban su alma. Dobby sonrió, intentando parecer tranquilizador, y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa con tristeza, como si, en realidad, estuviera llorando. Dobby se estremeció y dio un pasito hacia delante.

-¿Puede Dobby ayudar en algo a Leanne? –Preguntó Dobby. Escuchó su voz más chillona que de costumbre, tal vez un tanto débil a causa de sus propias emociones.

-No... –La chica miró a Dobby y negó con la cabeza. Dobby se dio cuenta de que Leanne tenía algo en las manos y se centró en ese _algo._

Era una fotografía. Dobby reconoció a otra de las estudiantes de Gryffindor, esa chica que fue llevada a San Mungo tras ser víctima de alguna extraña maldición. Dobby vio a Leanne y a la otra abrazadas y sonrientes, y creyó entender lo que ocurría con la jovencita que tenía frente a sí.

Las palabras de Leanne sacaron de dudas a Dobby.

-Lo siento tanto, Katie –Dobby la escuchó suspirar y decidió que era el momento de alejarse de la chica –Si hubiera podido evitar que cogieras ese estúpido collar... Fue mi culpa.

Dobby miró a Leanne fijamente. Ella estaba siendo demasiado cruel consigo misma y alguien debía hacérselo saber. Tal vez Dobby no fuera el más adecuando, después de todo, Dobby sólo es un elfo doméstico...

Pero, hasta los elfos domésticos tenemos sentimientos.

Dobby se acercó un poco más a la chica y le acarició el cabello. Leanne miró a Dobby de nuevo, suplicando con la mirada que alguien pronunciara las palabras que ella necesitaba oír.

Y Dobby lo hizo.

-Leanne debe saber que no tuvo la culpa –Dobby habló con gravedad, sintiéndose realmente importante por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No fueron necesarias más palabras. Leanne miró a Dobby con gratitud e hizo algo que Dobby tardó mucho tiempo en asimilar: Leanne le dio las gracias a Dobby y, sin decir nada más, besó la mejilla de Dobby.

¡Qué poco había necesitado Leanne para perdonarse a sí misma! O, quizás, simplemente necesitaba a alguien que le dijera que ella no era responsable de nada.

Dobby está orgulloso de haber hecho feliz a Leanne. Y jamás olvidará ese beso en su mejilla.



Bueno, bueno, otra historieta que se acaba. Esta es muy cortita, así que no os quejaréis. Ha podido quedar un poco rara, puesto que la he narrado desde el punto de vista de Dobby... Y ya sabemos todos que los elfos se complican mucho la vida para hablar :D. La idea es que Leanne sea la protagonista; esta vez, sí me he quedado con el "incidente" del sexto libro (el del collar, claro XD), aunque me centro en la amiga de Katie, que tuvo que sentirse bastante mal después de lo ocurrido (o eso creo yo) En fin, gracias a todos por seguir el fic y hasta la próxima.

_Un abrazote, Cris Snape_


	16. Lily Potter

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**16**

Lily Potter Mañana 

El día había sido totalmente agotador. Apenas diez minutos antes, Sirius y Peter habían abandonado el Valle de Godric enfundados en dos capas oscuras, esperando que la noche les amparara en aquellos complicados tiempos de muerte y destrucción. Lily recordó el último abrazo que les regaló a sus amigos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió a salvo, aunque no completamente feliz. Lo que habían hecho esa noche, ponía en peligro la vida de los jóvenes brujos; si algo les pasara, los Potter no se lo podrían perdonar, aunque, por el momento, Lily prefería disfrutar de unos días de tranquilidad.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que James, Harry y ella vivían con la incertidumbre de no saber si habría un mañana. Unas cuantas semanas antes, Albus Dumbledore les había comunicado que sus vidas corrían más peligro que las de ningún otro; por algún motivo que no llegó a explicarles con detalle, Voldemort los perseguía a _ellos_ con un único objetivo: asesinarlos. Algunas veces, el viejo director de Hogwarts podía ser un hombre realmente intrigante; no acostumbraba a decir todo lo que sabía y, aunque James y Lily expresaron su deseo de averiguar por qué el Señor Oscuro los había elegido como un objetivo primordial, Dumbledore no quiso detallar lo ocurrido.

Se limitó a explicarles que una fuente fiable le informó del peligro que corrían. Mencionó unas breves palabras que relacionaban a Harry con una profecía y, supuestamente, por seguridad, se negó a dar más información. James estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia en aquel entonces, molesto ante el secretismo de Dumbledore, pero Lily logró calmarlo. A ella sólo le importaba una cosa: la seguridad de Harry. Y, si para lograrla, tenía que confiar ciegamente en el viejo Albus, lo haría sin hacer más preguntas.

Si se habían trasladado al Valle de Godric, fue para mantener a Harry a salvo. James lamentó tener que abandonar sus misiones en la Orden del Fénix, pero no tardó en comprender que era lo mejor. Lily sabía que, para él, no era fácil estar escondido; James era un hombre valiente (excesivamente valiente en algunas ocasiones) y estar de brazos cruzados estaba haciendo que su carácter empeorara día a día. Se mostraba huraño y se dedicaba a no hacer nada, vagando por la casa con aire distraído y soltando maldiciones aquí o allá. Lily sólo lo veía sonreír cuando estaba cerca de Harry o cuando los Merodeadores venían de visita.

Y, después de lo ocurrido esa noche, Lily estaba segura de que las sonrisas de James se reducirían aún más. Acababan de culminar la creación del encantamiento Fidelio; a partir de esa noche, muy pocas personas estarían autorizadas a visitarlos y, los Merodeadores, tendrían que renunciar a sus tardes de risas y descontrol.

Lily sabía que James lo pasaría mal, pero todo lo que estaban haciendo era absolutamente necesario. Hasta que las cosas en el mundo mágico se tranquilizaran, ellos estaban en la obligación de proteger a Harry y, si para ello debían vivir aislados durante meses, años incluso, lo harían sin protestar. Porque, aunque James estuviera enfurruñado, aunque se quejara constantemente de su situación y se mostrara impaciente porque llegara el final de su encierro, Lily estaba segura de que la acompañaría hasta el final. Por Harry, porque lo quería más que a su vida, y por ella misma, porque aún la miraba con la misma devoción que la primera vez que le confesó que estaba enamorado de ella.

Lily suspiró y llevó a cabo el último hechizo limpiador. Los platos volaron hasta el armario junto a la ventana, y un trapo resecó el fregadero, que brilló con pulcritud. Le gustaban el orden y la limpieza y, por ello, dedicaba bastantes horas al día a realizar aquellas tareas; en ocasiones, incluso prescindía de la magia. James solía decirle que se parecía a su hermana, tan obsesionada con las labores domésticas, y Lily se limitaba a sonreír, mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

La joven bruja apagó la luz y comenzó a subir las escaleras, asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden. Al día siguiente, sería Halloween, y Lily había comprado montañas de caramelos con que obsequiar a los niños muggles. Quizás, nadie pudiera acudir a su casa por culpa del Fidelio, pero siempre estaba James para devorar todos los dulces; con un poco de suerte, hasta Sirius y Peter se les unirían de nuevo la noche siguiente. Era una especie de _tradición merodeadora_ celebrar la noche de brujas todos juntos, aunque ese año nada era seguro. Además, Remus ya les había avisado de que no podría asistir y, los otros muchachos... Lily prefería no pensar en ellos, aún angustiada al recordar la situación en la que se encontraban sus amigos. Si Voldemort descubría a su _guardián secreto_, si torturaba y asesinaba a Peter o a Sirius, jamás podría personárselo.

Lily agitó la cabeza, fijando sus ojos verdes en el pasillo que tenía frente a sí. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas, excepto dos: una, la correspondiente a su dormitorio, estaba entreabierta y, la luz en su interior, aún permanecía apagada. La otra, la del fondo del corredor, estaba abierta de par en par y una luz anaranjada atravesaba el umbral a raudales. Desde su posición, Lily distinguió la espalda de su esposo, que estaba inclinado sobre una cunita y tarareaba una nana que alcanzaba los oídos de la joven con suavidad, haciéndole sentir un leve estremecimiento.

Lily llegó a la puerta del dormitorio de Harry sin hacer ruido, quedándose inmóvil bajo el umbral. Podía ver perfectamente a James, que acariciaba tiernamente la pequeña nariz de su hijo. A pesar de no tener una gran voz, lograba mantener calmado al bebé de revuelto pelo negro que yacía a su lado. Harry comenzaba a dormirse y Lily sólo pudo observar la escena profundamente conmovida, buscando en su mente un solo momento en que hubiera sentido tanta paz como entonces.

No halló ninguno.

Cuando James se incorporó y cubrió al bebé, profundamente dormido, con una manta, aún no se había percatado de la presencia de su esposa. Quizás por ello, su cuerpo se sacudió al verla a su espalda, sonriendo como una tonta y mirándolo con tanta ternura, que James se sintió como un niño pequeño. A Lily le pareció divertido que el hombre se asustara al verla, aunque era comprensible. No era fácil sentirse a salvo en aquellos tiempos.

-Harry se ha dormido –Susurró, acercándose a la joven pelirroja y sacándola de la habitación con suavidad. Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta y, cuando miró a Lily, no pudo contener las ganas de tomarla por la cintura y apretarla contra su cuerpo –Creo que yo también necesito unas cuantas horas de sueño.

-Pues vamos –Lily se alejó de él a duras penas, tomándolo de una mano y guiándolo hasta su dormitorio –¿Te gustaría que te cantara una nana esta noche, _papá_?

James hizo una mueca que, aunque pretendía mostrar disgusto, no pudo ocultar su aire divertido. Esa fue la primera vez que Lily lo escuchaba cantándole canciones de cuna a Harry; era normal que ahora quisiera reírse un poco de él.

-Creo que podrías hacer otra cosa para relajarme, _mamá_.

Lily soltó una leve carcajada, captando las segundas intenciones de su marido.

-Eso lo dejaremos para mañana –Aseguró, besando los labios de James durante un breve segundo. Después, se alejó de él y caminó hacia su lado de la cama, moviéndose provocativamente, aunque dando a entender con la mirada que, esa noche, no habría _nada de nada_.

-¿Mañana? –James alzó una ceja –Te recuerdo, querida, que mañana podríamos estar muertos.

Lily sopesó aquellas palabras durante un segundo. Quizás, unas horas antes, se hubiera estremecido al plantearse esa posibilidad, pero esa noche no. Peter era su _guardián secreto_, nadie sospecharía de él y, si alguien lo hacía, el bueno de Colagusano no los delataría. Era su amigo. Su protector. Así pues, miró a su marido y amplió su sonrisa, afirmando con la cabeza para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

-Mañana.



_Bueno, creo que ese final ha quedado un poco triste. Ya os podéis imaginar lo que ocurrió "Mañana". Lamento si hay alguna confusión con las fechas; he intentado localizar algún fragmento que indicara los días transcurridos desde que Peter Pettigrew se convirtió en el Guardián Secreto de los Potter y el momento de la traición y asesinato de James y Lily, pero no he encontrado nada. De cualquier forma, espero que la viñeta os haya gustado y, bueno, no creo que haya que decir muchas cosas sobre Lily: madre de Harry, esposa de James, sacrificó su vida por su hijo... Todos conocemos de sobra a la bruja pelirroja, así que no me enrollaré más. _

_Quisiera anunciar que el protagonista de la próxima viñeta será Marcus Flint y, bueno, intentaré ponerlo celoso :) ¡Oh, y que no se me olvide! Aunque no lo parezca, leo todos los reviews que me mandéis, pero no tengo tiempo para responderlos, así que lo lamento. Quizás, algún día, mis jefes dejen de esclavizarme y tal. Un beso para todos y hasta la próxima._

Cris Snape 


	17. Marcus Flint

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**17**

Marcus Flint Celoso 

-¿Habéis visto la cara de Potter? –Draco arrastró las palabras, escupiendo el nombre de El-Niño-Que-Vivió –¡Y ese Weasley, cuando empezó a vomitar babosas!

Todos comenzaron a reír. Los jugadores del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas, mientras un niño rubio se pavoneaba ante ellos, Nimbus 2001 en mano, como si quisiera recordarles lo que su padre había hecho por el equipo.

Todos, menos uno.

Marcus Flint no reía. Sentado en un oscuro rincón de los vestuarios, pulía el palo de su escoba voladora, manteniéndose ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sabía que, si prestaba atención a las palabras de ese mocoso engreído, terminaría sacando su varita para completar la maldición que le salió por la culata a aquel Gryffindor estúpido.

Malfoy era odioso. Por supuesto, había que mantener las formas cuando estaban cerca de él. Después de todo, era el hijo de uno de los magos más influyentes del mundo mágico. Si estaba en el equipo, era porque su papaíto había comprado aquellas maravillosas escobas voladoras. Marcus debía tolerar la presencia del mocoso, eventualmente sería amable con él, pero no estaba obligado a hacerle la pelota constantemente, tal y como hacían los demás.

¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que lo que había dicho esa _sangre-sucia_ era verdad? Slytherin se enorgullecía de tener un gran equipo de quidditch; Marcus recordaba los buenos tiempos, cuando eran casi invencibles, pero mucho habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces. El maldito niño Malfoy había comprado su puesto de buscador, y Marcus dudaba que estuviera capacitado para ello.

Por supuesto, había resultado muy satisfactorio ver la cara de Oliver Wood cuando le quitaron el campo de quidditch. El _perfecto capitán_ se había tenido que retirar con el rabo entre las piernas, y Flint había saboreado su victoria, pero todo tenía su lado negativo.

Draco Malfoy lo era ese día.

¿Es que no se iba a cansar de hablar? Marcus lo miró de mala manera un segundo, frotando con ímpetu el palo de su Nimbus 2001. _"Ha merecido la pena, Marcus" _se decía a sí mismo, sabiendo que no podría convencerse. _"Tenemos las mejores escobas. Somos invencibles, como siempre"_

-Si ganamos la copa, mi padre nos conseguirá los prototipos de la Nimbus 2001 Edición Especial. Más rápida y con mejor aerodinámica –Decía Malfoy, mientras los demás le miraban, babeantes -¡Les daremos a esos Gryffindors una paliza!

-¡Sí!

Marcus puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso que era para decir aquellas cosas? ¿Acaso no era él el capitán del equipo? A él le correspondía dar ánimos a sus jugadores; era él quién debía instarlos a ganar, no ese niño pijo, incapaz de ganarse un puesto por sí mismo. ¿Qué derecho tenía él a ocupar su lugar? Prometiendo escobas nuevas, hablando como si fuera un spot publicitario... Y esos malditos imbéciles, adorándole como si fuera alguien importante, riendo por sus bobadas y palmeándole el hombro...

¡Ni siquiera era un buen buscador, por Merlín!

Aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, Potter era mucho mejor buscador que él; más rápido y ágil, a pesar de llevar una escoba de peor calidad. ¡Incluso Diggory, con su Estrella Fugaz de segunda mano, era capaz de agarrar la snitch antes que Malfoy!

Quizás, con un buen entrenamiento y un par de caídas, después de toparse con la bludger, Malfoy sería un jugador aceptable, pero no había ningún motivo para que sus compañeros de equipo se comportaran de esa forma. Estaban emocionados con sus nuevas Nimbus, de acuerdo, pero. ¿Era necesario tanto _entusiasmo_?

Marcus bufó, se puso en pie, y guardó su equipamiento de quidditch. Pensaba marcharse de los vestuarios sin despedirse de nadie, y lo consiguió. Pero, cuando ya encaminaba sus pasos hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, una mano pálida se posó en su hombro. El joven cazador giró la cabeza, encontrándose con el desagradable rostro del mocoso Malfoy.

-¿Te vas? Queremos ver unas estrategias para el próximo partido.

Marcus apretó las mandíbulas. Odiaba esa forma de arrastrar las palabras. Sabía que ese niño se creía superior a casi todo el mundo pero, ¿Mirar con esa condescendencia a sus propios compañeros de casa? Definitivamente, le parecía demasiado.

-Tengo cosas que hacer. Hablad vosotros –Escupió, reiniciando su marcha a paso acelerado. Quería alejarse de ese chico lo antes posible; el mocoso tenía un gran talento para sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Eres el capitán. Los demás querrán escuchar tu opinión.

Esas palabras no estaban exentas de veneno. No por las palabras en sí, sino por la forma de pronunciarlas, por esa mirada fría y altiva en los ojos claros del nuevo buscador, y esa espalda erguida con arrogancia. Esa pose que le recordaba que él, Draco Malfoy, estaba por encima de un simple miembro de la insignificante familia Flint.

-Estoy seguro de que les bastará con oírte a ti, Malfoy –Masculló, sus puños firmemente apretados. Debía templar sus nervios, aún cuando el crío aquel sonriera con esa socarronería desquiciante –Disculpa.

Marcus pensó que podría escapar, pero la voz de Malfoy resonó en el pasillo, cargada de malicia y crueldad, dispuesta a herir al capitán de quidditch en su fibra más sensible.

-¿Qué pasa, Flint? ¿No admites la competencia? –Marcus no se volvió, pero se quedó muy quieto, todo su cuerpo en tensión –Sigues siendo el capitán, pero debes admitir que hay muchas cosas que mejorar en el equipo. Yo, sólo pretendo ayudarte.

-¿En serio? –Marcus habló con frialdad, procurando disimular todo aquello que esas palabras le provocaban –Es curioso, porque no recuerdo el momento en que pedí tu ayuda.

-¿No? Pues la necesitas, Flint. Sabes que yo soy el adecuado para brindártela. Sólo hay que ver las escobas que nos ha comprado mi padre.

Marcus alzó una ceja. No merecía la pena seguir discutiendo, así que ignoró esas últimas palabras y aceleró el paso.

-¡No te pongas celoso, Flint! Sigues siendo el capitán.

Marcus cerró los ojos un momento. Escuchó la risa de Malfoy y, para su desgracia, comprendió que tenía razón.

Estaba celoso.

Porque un maldito crío de doce años había irrumpido en _su equipo_ de la noche a la mañana, ganándose a sus compañeros de quidditch en un minuto, sin necesidad de mostrar su valía, sin tener que luchar, simplemente por ser quién era. Porque, después de aquel entrenamiento, Flint se sentía apartado. Él había luchado por ganarse su capitanía y, de la noche a la mañana, perdía todo lo que tenía en beneficio de un mocoso que ni siquiera sabía buscar una snitch

Claro que estaba celoso. Por eso se marchaba. Porque, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo el capitán. Ya tendría tiempo de poner a Draco Malfoy en su lugar.



Uhm... Competitividad entre los Slytherins (Aryblack, ya no ha más "´s". Creo que tú sabes más que yo sobre eso ;)) Es muy poco lo que sabemos de Marcus Flint y, posiblemente, se alegró tanto como los demás de tener escobas nuevas, pero de algún lado tenía que salir su viñeta. ¿No? Además, quería que se sintiera celoso, pero no que fueran celos por amor (qué melodramático) así que, ahí queda el capítulo, para que me digáis lo que pensáis sobre él.

_Nada más por mi parte. Una vez más, gracias por leer y por dejar vuestros comentarios; siento mucho no poder responderlos, pero el tiempo apremia y yo casi no tengo, así que disculpad y no penséis que soy borde (aunque lo sea :P) ¡Oh, y el siguiente capi también es para una Slytherin! Millicent Bulstrode._

_Un besote y hasta la próxima, wapetones_

_Cris Snape_


	18. Millicent Bulstrode

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**18**

**Millicent Bulstrode**

**Licencia para matar**

La "T", que la identificaba como miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial, lucía imponente en su pecho. Era un símbolo de su nuevo poder, recientemente adquirido gracias a Dolores Umbridge.

Millicent se coloca la túnica con cuidado, hasta que queda perfectamente ceñida a sus hombros, y observa su reflejo en el espejo. Sonríe y da dos pasos atrás, entornando los ojos. Se da media vuelta y, disimuladamente, se lleva la mano a la varita. Se gira bruscamente y apunta a su propia imagen, que la contempla con furia, retadoramente. Unas chispas verdosas iluminan su rostro y Millicent sonríe.

Un segundo después, no puede evitar soltar una alegre carcajada. Esa postura le recuerda tanto a la de ese hombre...

Las piernas separadas, semi-flexionadas. Los ojos entornados, expectantes y cautelosos. Un brazo doblado por el codo y alzado en actitud imperativa. El otro, apuntando a un inexistente enemigo, varita en mano. Si, en lugar de una varita, Millicent tuviera entre sus dedos una pistola, sería igual a ese personaje de cine muggle.

Millicent deja de reír, agitando la cabeza para olvidar esos pensamientos. Si alguna de sus compañeras de dormitorio la viera en aquella tesitura, la tomarían por loca, y eso no era algo que ella necesitara. No le gustaría tener que explicar que se reía porque se encontraba cierto parecido con James Bond; eso supondría tener que admitir lo que era y, bajo ningún concepto, permitiría que algo así ocurriera.

Mestiza... Nadie en Slytherin sabía que la difunta madre de Millicent fue una muggle, ni tan siquiera Pansy, que era su mejor amiga. La chica no era tan estúpida como para hacer pública esa clase de información. De cualquier forma, ella no sabía demasiadas cosas sobre su madre (y tampoco le interesaban); su padre le dijo que murió siendo ella un bebé y, durante toda su vida, le instó a olvidar todo aquel asunto. Su progenitor, un mago de moral intachable, afirmaba que cometió un error al unir su vida a una muggle (aunque fuera unos pocos meses), pero Millicent sospechaba que había algo más. Si no, él no hubiera guardado todas aquellas pertenencias de su esposa en el desván de la casa: sus vestidos, sus viejos libros de escritores que no tenían ni idea de lo que era la magia, sus fotografías y su colección de películas de James Bond, el agente 007 con licencia para matar.

Millicent se sentó sobre la cama, acariciando con la yema de los dedos la "T" de su solapa. Recordó, con cierta nostalgia, el día en que encontró todas aquellas cosas de su madre. Fue poco antes de entrar a Hogwarts, cuando estaba buscando una cesta para su recién adquirido gato. Vio todos aquellos objetos escondidos detrás de una tabla suelta, como si su padre quisiera olvidarlos, pero sin perderlos para siempre, y los revisó todo, conociendo aspectos de la vida de su madre por los que nunca sintió curiosidad. Su padre la descubrió examinando las películas de James Bond; Millicent pensó que se llevaría una buena reganiña, pero por primera vez en su vida, aquel hombre no le habló mal de la muggle que fue su esposa. Se limitó a guardar todos aquellos recuerdos de nuevo, aunque no los cambió de sitio; sabía que Millicent volvería para mirarlos, y no le importaba.

Lo que más llamó la atención de la chica, fueron las películas. Nunca llegó a ver ninguna, pero tenía la sensación de que las conocía perfectamente. Sobre todo aquellas fotografías clásicas que adornaban las tapas; las mismas imágenes que le llevaron a reír cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, tan parecido al del agente secreto británico.

Millicent suspiró. En cierta forma, aquella insignia que ahora lucía con orgullo, le hacía parecerse aún más a James Bond; era curioso, sobre todo porque aquel personaje era famoso entre los muggles. El agente 007 tenía licencia para matar, y ella para quitar puntos, castigar y humillar a todo aquel que se le pusiera por delante.

A pesar de ser mestiza, era tan buena Slytherin como los demás. Aquella "T" de su pecho estaba allí para demostrarlo y, ella, no dudaría en utilizarla en cuanto tuviera la primera oportunidad.



Hola a todos. Aquí traigo otra viñeta más; creo que últimamente estoy escribiendo demasiadas cosas sobre los Slytherin, voy a tener que cambiar de tercio...

_En fin, Millicent Bulstrode... ¿Qué puedo decir? Ha sido complicado buscar un tema para ella, pero lo encontré gracias a "eldiccionario . com". Hay que reconocer que es muy útil buscar la información sobre los personajes en esa web, sino, nunca me hubiera enterado de que Millicent era mestiza y no me habría venido esta especie de inspiración (por llamarla de algún modo) Es raro comparar a Bulstrode con Bond (¿se escribía así :s?), pero eso no es lo importante de la viñeta, sino lo complicado que resulta para un Slytherin estar emparentado con un muggle. Espero que os haya gustado y, sino, pues ya sabéis que me podéis enviar al infierno de cabeza, si queréis._

_Para no perder la costumbre, quiero anunciar que la próxima historia girará entorno a Morfin Gaunt. Como creo que nadie ha escrito nada sobre él, seguramente salga un poco más larga que los demás, aunque tampoco será un testamento, no os preocupéis._

_Nada más. El comentario me está quedando demasiado largo, así que me despido de una vez, no sin antes agradecer que leáis el fic y me dejéis vuestros comentarios._

Besos, Cris Snape 


	19. Morfin Gaunt

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**19**

**Morfin Gaunt**

**Pureza de sangre**

Mérope...

Mi hermana menor.

Una miserable squib, incapaz de llevar a cabo el más sencillo de los hechizos.

Una estúpida sin cerebro. Desarrapada. Inútil. Ni siquiera sirve para mantener limpia nuestra casa.

Mérope...

Padre sabe que su presencia entre nosotros es prescindible. Una deshonra para el apellido Gaunt. Indigna descendiente del linaje de Salazar Slytherin. A veces creo que, si no fuera su hija, ya la habría estrangulado con sus propias manos; o, al menos, me hubiera permitido hacerlo a mí. Puedo asegurar que no dudaría un segundo antes de apretar su cuello hasta robarle todo el aire a sus pulmones.

Sobre todo ahora, que sé lo que ella hace.

Lo que ella siente.

Mérope es una traidora. Ha mancillado el buen nombre de nuestra familia. Si nuestros antepasados regresaran a la vida, sentirían tanta vergüenza, que regresarían a sus tumbas con toda premura. Siglos de pureza de sangre, generaciones de magos de sangre limpia, unidos mediante los sagrados votos del matrimonio con un solo objetivo (mantener intacto el buen nombre de Salazar Slytherin), traicionados por una criatura malograda, una persona que no merece llevar el apellido Gaunt. Una estúpida que ha mancillado el honor de su familia al poner sus ojos en él.

Un insignificante muggle.

Mérope cree que no me he dado cuenta. Cree que, cuando sale a la calle y se oculta detrás de los arbustos que separan nuestra casa del camino de tierra, yo pienso que está buscando comida.

Tonta. Ilusa. Traidora.

Va allí para mirarlo. Suspira, dejándose guiar por ese insustancial sentimiento que es el _amor_, y derrama lágrimas por él. Por ese muggle que sólo merece la muerte. Ese muggle que jamás podría estar al nivel de un mago sangre limpia como yo. Como mi padre. Como cualquier brujo que pueda clamar a los cuatro vientos que es un Gaunt.

Mérope debería entenderlo. Debería comprender que su actitud es del todo indigna. Debería tener en cuenta a nuestros antepasados y respetar su memoria.

Pero no lo hace.

Después de todo, ella no es más que una squib. Jamás comprenderá lo que significa que la magia corra por tus venas. Jamás podrá sentir el poder que inunda tu alma cuando realizas un encantamiento. Jamás sabrá lo que es ser un mago completo.

Es una egoísta. No piensa en padre, en lo disgustado que estaría si se enterara de la verdad. Muchas veces, he querido delatarla. Padre la mataría en el acto. El linaje Gaunt luciría inmaculado otra vez, y yo viviría satisfecho, sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto. Pero siempre he guardado silencio. Esperando a que Mérope entrara en razón; esperando que, algún día, recuperara la cordura y comprendiera que, las cosas importantes de su vida, estaban en nuestra casa, no en aquel prado verde por el que paseaba el muggle mal nacido.

Ahora, sé que la squib nunca hará ninguna de esas cosas. El amor ha destruido la poca sangre Slytherin que corría por las venas, convirtiéndola en una esclava de sus pasiones. Podría haberse _enamorado_ (qué termino tan ambiguo, tan indecoroso e indeseable) de un sangre pura, alguien que pudiera perpetuar la esencia mágica de los Gaunt. Yo la hubiera perdonado, a pesar de que ella mostrara sus debilidades. Posiblemente, padre también lo hubiera hecho. Pero, Mérope, está encaprichada con un muggle.

El muggle del caballo. El, supuestamente, atractivo muggle que, todos los días, cabalga por los prados colindantes a su propiedad. El hijo de ese otro muggle, el que años atrás pretendió despojarnos de nuestras adoradas posesiones. El maldito muggle que terminará con el honor de mi familia para siempre.

Mérope es débil. No quiere luchar contra ese sentimiento que destruye su esencia mágica. Llora por él, se lamenta por no poder estar junto a ese muggle. No está dispuesta a olvidarlo, así que yo tendré que ayudarla en ese sentido.

Tendré que destruir al muggle, convertirlo en un ser en el que ni mi bobalicona hermana se fijaría. Sé que los ineptos amantes de los muggles que dirigen el Ministerio de Magia, no aprobarán lo que voy a hacer. Pero no me importa. Desde que ellos tienen el poder, la decadencia de nuestro preciado mundo es más que evidente. Los sangre-sucia se mueven con libertad por _nuestras_ antiguas instituciones; abarcan puestos de poder; entierran, con su filosofía barata, los verdaderos valores del mundo mágico. No tengo porque acatar sus leyes. Ellos son tan traidores como Mérope. Yo no debo tomarlos en consideración. Debo salvaguardar el honor de mi familia, digan lo que ellos digan.

Por eso estoy aquí, frente a la casa de ese muggle. Es de noche y sé que no tardará en llegar. Estoy impaciente. El corazón me late velozmente, apenas puedo mantener calmada mi respiración, y mis dedos aprietan con crispación mi vieja varita. No veo el momento de tener frente a mí al causante del hundimiento de mi familia. Anhelo darle una valiosa lección, conseguir que Mérope se olvide de él para siempre. Podría matarlo, pero estoy seguro de que la squib languidecería hasta morir si hiciera eso. Y, si eso ocurriera, el honor de los Gaunt no se salvaría. Todos saben que somos luchadores; morir de pena sería vergonzoso. Casi tanto, como que Mérope se uniera a un muggle.

¡Oh, aquí está! Tan insignificante. Tan poca cosa. Tan muggle...

¿Por este ser, Mérope ha olvidado las enseñanzas de nuestro padre? ¿Por ese muggle que alza la cabeza como si tuviera un motivo para sentirse orgulloso?

¡Ja!

Si la situación no fuera tan dramática, no dudaría en echarme a reír.

Pero es que es demasiado patético. Esperaba que Mérope hubiera puesto sus ojos en alguien mejor, pero. ¿Él?

¿Acaso espera que ese hombre se fije en ella?

¡Oh, que idiota es!

Si la squib supiera, tan bien cómo lo sé yo, que el muggle prefiere entretenerse con mujeres que son tan insignificantes como él...

Pero. ¿Qué digo? Seguro que Mérope ya lo sabe. Y no debe importarle, teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con que se ha humillado, hasta quedar convertida en una vergüenza para la familia.

Yo lo arreglaré...

Sonrío cuando el hechizo golpea el pecho del muggle.

¡Hubiera disfrutado tanto matándolo, torturándolo, destruyéndolo! Sin embargo, debo conformarme con ver su rostro horrorizado, mientras comienza a rascarse todo el cuerpo y se mete corriendo a su casa.

¡Oh, qué patético!

Ahora sí, me pongo a reír. Camino con tranquilidad a casa, saboreando el momento, y me siento feliz. Si el Ministerio no estuviera repleto de traidores, podría ser más dichoso aún, mostrándole a los muggles y a sus amigos qué es un mago de verdad. Pero no puedo. Hoy, estoy satisfecho; mañana, posiblemente también lo esté, pero no creo que mi felicidad dure demasiado. No mientras no pueda defender la pureza de la sangre como es debido, no hasta que llegue alguien para defender con uñas y dientes mis creencias. ¡Me dejaría encerrar de por vida si un mago se alzara contra el Ministerio, contra los sangre-sucia y sus amigos, y defendiera la supremacía de las ancestrales familias de sangre limpia!

Ya he llegado a casa. Oigo a padre gritar.

Mérope...

Otra vez haciendo las cosas mal, sacando a padre de sus casillas, metiendo la pata con su habitual torpeza.

Idiota. Inútil. Traidora.

Entro en casa. Efectivamente, padre está rojo de ira. La squib tiene su mano señalada en la mejilla, mientras recoge los pedazos de un plato roto. Llora, como siempre; padre le está gritando sus verdades y yo, totalmente satisfecho, me coloco a su lado y sonrió. Mérope me mira un segundo. ¿Acaso cree que voy a ayudarla?

¡Ja!

Padre la coge del cabello y la arroja contra el suelo. Amenaza con matarla (otra vez), y la squib solloza con fuerza. Padre se marcha a su cuarto y Mérope vuelve a mirarme, sin dejar de recoger lo que ha tirado.

¿Por qué siempre me mira así? ¿Es que no sabe lo mucho que la desprecio? ¿Piensa que nuestros _lazos familiares_ pueden hacerme olvidar que es una squib? ¡Oh, qué estúpida!

Esta noche, pensaba burlarme de ella, contarle lo que le ha ocurrido a su querido muggle, pero después de lo ocurrido, creo que será mejor esperar hasta mañana. Me muero por ver la cara que tendrá, cuando descubra que su caballero de brillante armadura ha perdido todo su maldito atractivo.

Yo me he encargado de él, después de todo. Y, si Mérope es una Gaunt, jamás continuará mirando a un hombre como el muggle.

Sí, creo que, después de todo, podré defender la pureza de nuestra sangre Slytherin.



Se acabó por hoy. Esta viñeta me ha resultado un poco complicada de desarrollar; pretendía que Morfin sonara un tanto desquiciado, pero me temo que he fallado estrepitosamente :). Como dije en el capítulo anterior, nunca he leído nada sobre este personaje, así que mi fuente de inspiración viene directamente del sexto libro. Los acontecimientos transcurren antes de la visita de aquel funcionario del Ministerio (¿era Odgen, o algo similar?) a la casa de los Gaunt, cuando Morfin ataca a Tom Ryddle. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y, una vez más, muchas gracias por leer el fic. La viñeta ha quedado un poco larga, pero espero que no se haya hecho pesada.

_Nada más... ¡Oh, sí! En la próxima viñeta veremos a un Neville Longbottom un poco entristecido (me toca probar con un Gryffindor). Creo que voy a acostumbrarme a adelantar el nombre del próximo personaje, para crear "expectación" ;)._

_Un besazo y hasta la próxima_

_Cris Snape_


	20. Neville Longbottom

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**20**

**Neville Longbottom**

Poco más que un huérfano 

El tiempo transcurría lento en el Hospital Mágico de San Mungo. Los magos que paseaban por sus pasillos, permanecían silenciosos, moviéndose con cautela, conscientes de aquella antigua amenaza que, de nuevo, se cernía sobre ellos.

Un chico regordete y de pelo negro permanecía sentado junto a una ventana, observando en silencio a las dos personas que se encontraban frente a él, tan callados y ausentes como siempre. Su abuela había abandonado la estancia unos minutos antes, y Neville aprovechó esos momentos para contemplar a sus padres.

Para intentar llegar hasta aquel rincón de su mente que no había perdido la razón.

Frank estaba recostado en la cama, con los ojos clavados en el techo y la mirada vacía. Nadie podía averiguar en qué estaba pensando (si es que podía pensar en algo), pero parecía angustiado, ansioso por recibir un poco de ayuda. Quizá, recordara aquella horrible noche de torturas, cuando dejó de ser _Frank_. Quizá, una parte de él era consciente de lo que le ocurría y luchaba por recuperar la vida perdida.

Alice permanecía sentada a su lado, sobre una mecedora desvencijada. Masticaba un chicle de algún sabor indefinido, mientras jugueteaba con su envoltura. De cuando en cuando, posaba su mirada atormentada en Neville; su demacrado rostro pretendía formar una sonrisa siniestra y, Neville, se podía permitir el lujo de pensar que ella le recordaba. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que no era así.

El chico regordete se levantó, acercándose a la cama de su padre. Le retiró un mechón de pelo que se escurrió hasta sus ojos y, con cierta timidez, acarició su huesuda mejilla. Frank no se inmutó, pero el chico sacó fuerzas para sonreír e inclinarse sobre la cama, para poder hablar con ese hombre. Con su padre.

-Rompí tu varita –Le susurró, agarrando la mano inerte del enfermo –La abuela está contenta. ¿Sabes? Dice que, al fin, me parezco un poco a ti.

Frank parpadeó. Neville no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar aquel gesto. ¿Valía la pena pensar que, algo de lo que le había dicho, había hecho mella en el alma paterna? Hacía tanto tiempo que el chico había perdido la esperanza, que ya no quería seguir haciéndose ilusiones.

-Me comprarán una nueva –Neville prosiguió su discurso –Ojalá que con ella, pueda parecerme a ti más a menudo.

Neville estrujó los blanquecinos dedos de Frank y, lentamente, se incorporó, dándose por vencido un día más. Era inútil esperar una reacción por parte de aquel hombre. Los sanadores decían que la tortura a la que fue sometido, fue mucho peor que la que sufrió Alice; ella, aguantó menos tiempo antes de volverse loca, pero Frank fue un hombre fuerte. Muy pocos entendían cómo era posible que siguiera vivo, después de lo que tuvo que pasar; muchos lo consideraban un milagro, pero Neville sabía que no era así. Su padre, aunque respirara y tuviera los ojos abiertos, llevaba muerto mucho tiempo.

En cuanto a su madre, de ella podía esperar algo más. Aquella tarde, por ejemplo, había dejado de jugar con la envoltura de su chicle cuando escuchó hablar a Neville. En ese momento, lo miraba fijamente, con ojos vidriosos; el labio inferior le temblaba, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no pudiera. Neville se acercó a la mujer, arrodillándose frente a ella. Alice alzó una mano, atrapando el cabello negro del chico, y lo miró como si fuera lo primero que veía en mucho tiempo: con absoluta fascinación. El chico cerró los ojos, esperando que aquel leve contacto con su madre se terminara; siempre terminaba, por más que le doliera. Le hubiera gustado poder decirle algo, pero no sabía qué. En cierta forma, Alice podía entenderle; muchas veces, Neville sentía que le reconocía y, entonces, esperaba a que su madre _despertara_, le abrazara, y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Pero no era así; ella nunca despertaba, y nunca lo haría.

-¡Neville! –La voz de su abuela hizo que el chico se levantara bruscamente, colocándose agitadamente la ropa –Se nos está haciendo tarde, hijo. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Sí...

El chico se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su madre. Estaba tan fría...

-Volveré pronto –Aseguró, reprimiendo la lágrima que pugnaba por escaparse de entre sus párpados –Adiós, mamá.

Alice afirmó con la cabeza. Su mano se alzó y, sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, metió la envoltura de chicle, que le sirviera de juguete, en el bolsillo de Neville.

El chico sonrió. Quizá, aún hubiera un pequeño lugar para la esperanza en medio de toda aquella desdichada situación.

Horas después de regresar de San Mungo, Neville fue a su habitación. Una noche más, había cenado con su abuela, escuchando los últimos cotilleos relacionados con sus vecinos magos más próximos. Augusta Longbottom nunca trataba temas desagradables durante la cena, y Neville lo agradecía; estaba harto de escucharla hablar sobre la batalla del Ministerio de Magia, de "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado" y de los mortífagos. Esa noche, el chico necesitaba un poco de banalidad y, gracias a Merlín, su abuela se la proporcionó.

No obstante, el buen humor del que había hecho gala durante la noche, desapareció cuando cerró la puerta de su dormitorio. Suspiró profundamente, sintiendo el calor que manaba del bolsillo del pantalón, y llevó una mano allí. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y caminó decididamente hasta su armario, abriendo las puertas con brusquedad. Se agachó, retiró sus zapatos y los libros del colegio, y sacó una pequeña cajita de madera rojiza; su superficie, perfectamente limpia y bien cuidaba, brillaba y emitía un elegante destello de distinción y sencillez. Neville sacó su varita y murmuró el hechizo que le permitía, sólo a él, acceder al contenido de aquella caja.

Al tesoro más grande que jamás había poseído.

Suspiró nuevamente y, en esa ocasión, sacó el envoltorio de chicle del bolsillo. Lo acercó a su rostro, olfateándolo con intensidad, buscando el aroma de su madre.

Fresa agridulce. Ese era el olor de esa noche.

En la cajita, envolturas de los chicles _drooble best blowing gum _de los más diversos sabores. Sabores y fragancias que lo enviaban a distintos momentos de su infancia, que le recordaban a su madre, cuando la habían visitado en San Mungo. Recuerdos de cumpleaños, de Navidades, de días comunes. Los únicos regalos que Neville había podido recibir de su madre. Porque, Neville estaba seguro, cada vez que Alice Longbottom le entregaba uno de aquellos papelitos de colores, era _su madre_ la que lo estaba haciendo, no la mujer que perdió la cordura en manos de los mortífagos.

Neville guardó la caja en su sitio de nuevo, sintiéndose terriblemente desdichado. No pudo evitar pensar en Harry, en lo mucho que ambos se parecían.

Los dos habían perdido a sus padres, aunque de formas diferentes. Los de Harry, habían muerto. Y los de Neville seguían vivos, sí, pero el chico era poco más que un huérfano, alguien que estaba condenado a ver a sus progenitores, pero sin sentir su cariño. Sin saber lo que era ser abrazado con cariño por una madre; sin escuchar los sabios consejos de un padre. Sin disfrutar de su compañía, enfadarse con sus regañinas y castigos. Sin sentirse cómo un hijo.

Neville dejó que una lágrima alcanzara la comisura de sus labios, la misma que había retenido en San Mungo. Sus ojos se pasearon hasta el calendario que reposaba en su mesilla. Ese día, había sido su decimosexto cumpleaños. Había estado con sus padres, pero los echaba tanto de menos.



_¡Oh, una historia más! Le llegó el turno a Neville... Creo que este chico lo ha tenido que pasar muy mal, teniendo en cuenta la situación de sus padres; saber que están vivos, pero que no te reconocen, debe ser terrible para cualquiera. Y, bueno, Neville los echa mucho de menos. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Una vez más, decir que he leído los comentarios, pero no he podido responderlos. Creo que aprovecharé los días de descanso que tengo libres para ponerme al día con las críticas más recientes, así que tenedme un poco de paciencia._

_Por último, decir que ya he realizado el sorteo para elegir al próximo protagonista de "Historias de Hogwarts" y, el ganador (ganadora en este caso), ha sido Olympe Máxime. A ver qué puedo hacer con ella..._

_Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._

_Besos, Cris Snape_


	21. Olympe Maxime

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**21**

**Olympe Maxime**

**Enemigos íntimos**

La luz plateada de la luna llena se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles, iluminando aquel pequeño claro del bosque. Una suave brisa agitaba las pequeñas hojas de las coníferas, creando una musiquilla relajante, en sintonía con los demás ruidos nocturnos del bosque: el ulular de algún búho cercano, el croar de una rana despistada, el paso veloz de los animales de presa.

Una altísima mujer miraba a su alrededor, buscando alguna clase de peligro. A su lado, un hombre tan alto como ella, pero mucho más robusto, permanecía inconsciente, con el cuerpo repleto de toda clase de magulladuras. La mujer colocó una mano en su frente, asegurándose de que la fiebre no le había atacado, y se sentó a su lado, suspirando profundamente. Estaba demasiado cansada para hacer cualquier otra cosa; hubiera querido ponerse a dormir, pero sabía que eso sería una imprudencia. Ellos aún estaban demasiado cerca, y realmente enfadados como para no permanecer alerta. Quizá, cuando descendieran un poco más, cruzando el río que había en la base de aquella montaña, pero no antes.

El hombre se removió, soltando un gruñido que delató sus raíces maternas. Olympe colocó una mano sobre su hombro, buscando tranquilizarle, y volvió a otear todo aquello que le rodeaba, sin descubrir nada realmente amenazante. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por despertar al hombre, para poder huir de ese lugar a toda velocidad, pero Rubeus estaba demasiado débil para caminar en ese momento. Era un hombre fuerte, muy difícil de doblegar y, posiblemente, por la mañana tuviera más ganas que ella de regresar a casa, pero esa noche, debían quedarse donde estaban, esperando que él se recuperara de los golpes recibidos.

Olympe se recostó sobre los codos, observando la brillante luna que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas. No sabía muy bien en qué momento de su vida, accedió a meterse en aquel problema, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Durante unas horas, tanto Rubeus como ella pensaron que todo saldría bien, pero estaban equivocados. Por algún motivo, el hombre enviado por El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, había resultado ser más convincentes que ellos, y ahora los gigantes lucharían del lado oscuro; suponían un grave peligro para la comunidad mágica, y Olympe no podía evitar sentirse culpable por su fracaso. Quizá, ni Rubeus ni ella habían sabido encauzar las negociaciones. Quizá, ninguno de los dos conociera tan bien la mente de los gigantes como creían. Quizá, si hubieran mentido, si hubieran engañado a esos seres bobalicones, pero terriblemente fuertes y poderosos, podrían regresara a casa con buenas noticias. Pero, habían fracaso y, a esas alturas, ya no había marcha atrás.

Olympe sabía que los gigantes serían unos enemigos terribles. Les bastaba dar un par de pasos, para crear devastación a su alrededor. Era casi imposible vencerles utilizando la magia. Eran los aliados perfectos; Dumbledore lo sabía y, por ello (y para evitar que se unieran al Señor Tenebroso), les había enviado a aquellas escarpadas montañas. El anciano y sabio mago quiso adelantarse a los pasos del enemigo, encomendándoles aquella misión a dos perfectos candidatos, tal vez los mejores: dos magos que tenían sangre de gigante corriendo por sus venas.

Olympe había pasado toda su vida renegando de sus raíces, afirmando que su gran estatura se debía a su estructura ósea. Sabía que, de esa forma, no lograba engañar a demasiada gente, pero, al menos, había logrado que no le tuvieran miedo. Se mostró un tanto estúpida meses atrás, cuando Rubeus mencionó el tema de su mitad gigante. Después de pasar todas aquellas semanas juntos, compartiendo absolutamente todo lo que tenía con Hagrid, sabía que el hombre no quiso herirla con su comentario. Rubeus sólo pretendió compartir con ella algo que los unía íntimamente, y ella respondió retirándole la palabra, totalmente ofendida. Era evidente que Rubeus había aceptado lo que era mucho antes que ella, y Olympe debía estarle agradecida al semi-gigante por todo lo que había hecho durante aquel viaje. Porque, Rubeus Hagrid, a base de paciencia y sabios consejos, la había ayudado a reconciliarse con aquella parte de su ser heredada de su padre, porque Rubeus Hagrid la había aceptado tal y como era, y le había demostrado que era perfecta así, siendo una semi-giganta.

Olympe recordó los años de su infancia, cuando era el centro de las burlas de los niños de su edad. Era tan grande, que todos la llamaban monstruo y, ni su madre había logrado convencerla de que no lo era. Olympe se había sentido desdichada durante mucho tiempo, maldiciendo el día en que su padre se encontró con su madre, maldiciéndose a sí misma y a todas aquellas cosas que la unían a su progenitor. Los niños eran crueles con todos aquellos que eran diferentes, y Olympe fue demasiado distinta de los demás durante toda su vida.

En su adolescencia, tampoco se sintió mucho mejor, apartada de sus compañeros de colegio, considerada un ser peligroso, capaz de arrancarte la cabeza si la mirabas de mal forma.

Sólo logró un poco de respeto cuando se hizo adulta. Era una bruja talentosa y, día a día, fue haciéndose un hueco en la sociedad mágica francesa, procurando olvidar quién fue su padre, intentando desligarse de su doloroso pasado, para poder enfrentar el futuro con esperanzas. Para intentar ser alguien importante.

Con el tiempo, lo había conseguido, convirtiéndose en la directora de la más importante institución académica de su país, pero había perdido sus raíces a cambio. Bien era cierto, que eso no le importó durante años, pero Rubeus la había ayudado a ver las cosas de otra forma. Ahora se sentía especial, pero no por ser una semi-giganta, sino porque alguien como Hagrid, podía mirarla con los ojos llenos de pasión y ternura, demostrándole que ella nunca fue el monstruo que todos decían que era.

Olympe volvió a mirarlo, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de dicha, y sus dedos se deslizaron hasta los labios masculinos, añorando algo que nunca había podido tener: un poco de amor sincero. En ese momento, Rubeus se agitó en sueños, abriendo un poco los ojos para mirarla. Quiso decir eso, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para levantar los párpados, que le pesaban una tonelada cada uno.

-Descansa, _Ggubeus_ –Susurró la mujer, procurando tranquilizarlo con un una caricia en los dedos de la mano.

Él afirmó pesadamente con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Olympe liberó el aire de los pulmones, acomodándose a su lado, decidida a descansar un rato. Después de todo, aquel no parecía ser un mal lugar para pasar la eternidad, si ellos los encontraban.



_Y, colorín, colorado, esta viñeta se ha acabado._

_Una vez más, como me ocurrió con Grawp, he tenido que utilizar a Hagrid para introducir a un personaje, pero no me ha quedado otro remedio. Las partes importantes de Olympe, transcurren cuando está cerca del semi-gigante, así que tenían que estar juntos. En fin, espero que os haya gustado la historia; creo que estos dos hacen buena pareja, y, quién sabe lo que se traen entre manos XD._

_Nada más. La próxima viñeta, será para el profesor Binns; ya veré lo que hago con él, seguramente lo ponga a fantasmear por ahí, jeje. _

_Un besazo y hasta pronto_

_Cris Snape_


	22. Profesor Cuthbert Binns

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**22**

**Profesor Cuthbert Binns**

**Por toda la eternidad**

Cuthbert siempre se sentaba en la primera fila. No era un buen estudiante en las materias favoritas de sus compañeros, como Transformaciones o Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero hacía años que nadie sacaba mejores notas que él en Historia de la Magia. Era, sin lugar a dudas, su asignatura favorita; lo había sido desde el primer día de clases, cuando vio a la profesora Canterbury deslizándose entre los pupitres, relatando con pasión todos los contratiempos que tuvieron lugar durante la primera guerra entre duendes, allá por los tiempos de los egipcios.

Cuthbert desayunaba deprisa todos los miércoles por la mañana. Se ajustaba su uniforme del colegio, para presentar el aspecto más pulcro que fuera posible, y corría hacia el aula de Historia, ansioso por coger el mejor sitio. Por experiencia, sabía que ninguno de sus compañeros se le adelantaría, pero Cuthbert se sentía bien pensando que, quizá, no era el único estudiante de todo Hogwarts al que le apasionaba conocer el pasado del mundo mágico. Sus amigos, solían mirarlo con extrañeza, cuando afirmaba que le gustaba recibir aquellas lecciones; en ocasiones, Cuthbert tenía la sensación de que le había crecido una segunda cabeza, o algo parecido, cuando los otros chicos parpadeaban y se quedaban boquiabiertos, para que, finalmente, todo terminara de la misma forma: con sus compañeros riendo a carcajadas.

Cuthbert debería haberse sentido incómodo por eso. No era agradable que la mitad del colegio se riera de él, pero había aprendido a sobrellevar toda aquella situación con estoicismo. Algunas veces, incluso, se reía con los demás, a pesar de que no era un rasgo característico de su personalidad. Él era feliz metido en la biblioteca, rodeado de tomos y tomos de libros repletos de reseñas históricas. Memorizaba fechas, nombres, batallas, tratados de paz, declaraciones de guerra y revoluciones, sin apenas esfuerzo y, después, lo repetía todo allá donde se encontrara.

En alguna ocasión, los chicos de las otras cosas habían intentado lanzarlo al lago, o taparle la cabeza con un capuchón negro para hacerlo callar y, realmente, Cuthbert no sabía por qué. A pesar de que sus amigos le habían intentado explicar que, escucharle repetir las lecciones de historia, era lo más aburrido y soporífero que les pudiera pasar, el joven seguía sin entender porqué les molestaba tanto. Después de todo, él no le hacía daño a nadie, ni siquiera pedía que los demás le escucharan, sólo que le dejaran disfrutar de su gran pasión en paz.

Porque, Cuthbert ya lo había decidido, quería vivir de la Historia alguna vez. Más aún, quería llegar a ser profesor de Historia de la Magia en Hogwarts algún día. Quería tener una excusa para hablar sobre duendes, gigantes y licántropos, a todas horas del día, sin que nadie intentara atentar contra su vida (o, en su defecto, contra sus cuerdas vocales) Sin que nadie pudiera reprocharle su gusto por los acontecimientos pasados. Para poder enseñar a alguien algo de lo que había aprendido, un chico que estuviera tan entusiasmado como él, con el que conversar durante horas sobre la Revolución de los Gnomos del año 103, o el ataque sufrido por el Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido, en el año 1651. Alguien con quien intercambiar sus opiniones sobre el pasado, para poder solucionar los problemas que pudieran plantearse en el futuro.

Cuthbert miró por la ventana. Tenía la sensación de que no había pasado ni un minuto desde que, una mañana de miércoles, se sentara en el primer pupitre de aquel aula, pero habían pasado ya muchos años. Tantos, que el mago había logrado cumplir con su sueño de ser profesor de Historia de la Magia. Años en los que dejó de ser Cuthbert, para convertirse en el profesor Binns. Años en los que no logró que su discurso fuera más ameno que en su juventud. Años en los que sus estudiantes habían intentado deshacerse de él, haciendo uso de los métodos más variopintos. Años en los que, a duras penas, había logrado tener cuatro o cinco alumnos que no se durmieran en sus clases.

Años en los que, incluso, había tenido tiempo de morir.

El profesor Binns se miró las manos. Plateadas y semi-transparentes. Era un fantasma.

En el colegio, se comentaba que no era consciente de su muerte, pero todos estaban equivocados. Binns había fallecido en la sala de los profesores, muchos años antes, y, aunque era consciente de su situación, decidió volver a dar clase. Porque, aunque su corazón se hubiera parado, cansado tras una larga vida, la mente del profesor Binns anhelaba y necesitaba quedarse donde estaba.

El profesor Binns necesitaba y anhelaba encontrar a un solo chico que, al igual que el joven Cuthbert, mostrara pasión por la asignatura que él impartía. Quería un chico que corriera a su aula, peleándose por ocupar el primer pupitre, ansioso por escucharle hablar, tomar apuntes y ampliar conocimientos en la Biblioteca. Alguien que, tal vez, algún día pudiera sustituirle como profesor, para que él pudiera descansar al fin.

Quizá, tuviera que pasar toda una eternidad para que eso ocurriera, pero Cuthbert Binns estaba dispuesto a esperar. Después de todo, no era más que un fantasma aburrido y despistado, que era incapaz de pasar lista en clase correctamente.

Sí, todos esos muchachitos creían que no sabía sus nombres, pero estaban equivocados. Porque, Binns, sabía quiénes eran los escasos alumnos que, alguna vez, habían prestado atención en sus clases. Como, por ejemplo, Hermione Granger, que aún seguía en el colegio y era tan buena estudiante que, incluso sacaba buenas notas en Historia. O como William Weasley, que quería ser rompedor de maldiciones, y sabía que era necesario conocer algo del pasado del mundo mágico. Algunas veces, Binns se preguntaba si habría conseguido cumplir su sueño.

El profesor Binns se elevó en el aire, abandonando el aula en dirección a sus aposentos particulares. Al día siguiente, daría comienzo un nuevo año escolar, y el fantasma se preguntaba si, al fin, encontraría a la horma de su zapato. Posiblemente, eso no ocurriría, pero merecía la pena conservar las esperanzas.



Ahora llega el momento en que me tiráis tomates y me abucheáis... ¿Ya habéis acabado? Puff, menudo estropicio de habitación... En fin, me dejo de rollos. Aquí está el profesor Binns; creo, sinceramente, que a este hombre siempre le ha gustado la asignatura que imparte, aunque no sabe transmitirlo a sus alumnos. La verdad, la historia hay que saber contarla (y lo digo yo, que me encanta, incluso todo lo relacionado con el siglo XIX español, que anda que no es complicado de aprender...) y, definitivamente, este hombre no sabe cómo hacerlo... Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y, si no, pues a protestar, ya sabéis. Yo, creo que estoy contenta con el resultado; no tenía muy claro como enfocar la viñeta y, por un segundo, temí que me quedara demasiado parecida a la de Flitwick, pero creo que, después de todo, no ha sido así.

_Vale, ya me callo, ya. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar vuestros comentarios. Siento mucho, mucho, mucho, no poder responder, en serio. Espero poder sacar algo más de tiempo, lo prometo :)_

_Decir que, la protagonista de la próxima viñeta, será Rita Skeeter. Intentaré darle otro enfoque, que últimamente, todas las viñetas tienen cierto aire melancólico que puede llegar a deprimir... En fin, ya cierro la boquita, que estoy más guapa._

_Un beso y hasta pronto,_

_Cris Snape_


	23. Rita Skeeter

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**23**

**Rita Skeeter**

**Una buena periodista**

-¡Otra demanda! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Otra maldita demanda!

El director de _El Profeta_ arrojó sobre la mesa el trozo de pergamino procedente del Ministerio de Magia, y miró a Rita con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. La bruja, se limitó a colocarse sus rígidos rizos rubios detrás de las orejas, observando con atención el esmalte rojo que adornaba sus largas uñas postizas.

-¡Y ya son quince! ¡Quince demandas! ¡Quince!

Rita alzó una ceja con desdén, sin saber muy bien a qué se debía tanto escándalo. Era cierto que había recibido quince denuncias por parte de alguno de los protagonistas de sus artículos periodísticos, pero Daily Mirror nunca se había puesto así. Estaba rojo como un tomate, escupía babas al mismo tiempo que hablaba, y golpeaba su escritorio frenéticamente, haciendo que la fotografía familiar que lo presidía estuviera a punto de caerse.

-Eso ya lo dijo antes, señor Mirror –Comentó Rita con tranquilidad, cruzando sus piernas y apoyando el rostro sobre su puño derecho -¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Qué cuál...? –El brujo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, se quedó paralizado un momento, y luchó por respirar -¿Qué cuál...? ¿Cuál es el problema? –El hombre parpadeó y apretó los dientes. Tanto que, por un momento, Rita temió por su vida -¡Quince demandas!

-Pero, señor Mirror –Rita sonrió, cambiando otra vez su postura. Con sus movimientos, pretendía calmar al hombre, aunque no estaba muy segura de poder lograrlo –Todo el mundo sabe que, en sus buenos tiempos, usted recibió más de quince demandas. Muchas más.

Daily parpadeó, como si pretendiera asimilar aquellas palabras. Hasta que, de pronto, enrojeció aún más y arrojó un tintero contra la pared. _"Vale" _pensó Rita. _"Está furioso. Habrá que cambiar de estrategia"_

-¡Jamás, en mis treinta años trabajando para esta publicación, he recibido quince demandas en TRES MESES! –Vociferó el hombre, totalmente fuera de sí. Los cristales retumbaron, la gente que paseaba por el Callejón Diagón se quedó paralizada, y Rita dejó de sonreír -¡Tres meses! ¡Quince demandas!

Rita comenzaba a estar cansada de escuchar siempre las mismas palabras. Era cierto que llevaba sólo doce semanas trabajando para _El Profeta_, y que en ese tiempo había recibido más denuncias que nadie, pero no entendía a qué se debía tanto escándalo. De verdad que no lo entendía; era una buena periodista, alguien que sabía llegar al fondo de las cosas. Una profesional.

-Primero, ese artículo sobre los gustos sexuales del capitán de la Selección Nacional de Quidditch –El señor Mirror tomó asiento, algo más tranquilo, pero respirando aún entrecortadamente –Me pareció interesante, una buena labor de investigación, aunque es normal que el tipo se enfadara. Yo también lo estaría si mi foto apareciera en primera plana, mientras tengo algo más que palabras con un par de duendecillos de Cornualles. –Rita sonrió, recordando el escándalo que provocó aquella noticia, pero enseguida volvió a prestar atención a su jefe -Luego, decidió escribir negativamente sobre Alastor Moody, uno de los mejores aurores del Ministerio. Y eso también lo dejé pasar, puesto que todos sabemos que ese hombre está loco –Rita cabeceó. Ese fue otro buen trabajo –Sus investigaciones sobre el tráfico de polvo de hadas, las partidas de hidromiel adulterado y el maquillaje realizado con excremento de doxy, fueron bienvenidas. Y reportaron más beneficios que perjuicios al periódico. Pero... –Rita se encogió en su silla, sabiendo que los gritos no tardarían en llegar -¿A quién diablos se le ocurre insinuar que Cornelius Fudge es asiduo a los locales de _estristris_ muggles?

-Pero, señor Mirror. No es una insinuación. Aporté fotografías y...

-¡El señor Fudge aspira al puesto de Ministro de Magia! –Mirror golpeó la mesa otra vez, logrando que sus puños enrojecieran -¡Debemos tener buenas relaciones con él! –Tomó aire, se sentó de nuevo, y encendió un enorme puro, que saboreó con avidez unos minutos. Rita se limitó a observarle totalmente callada, entendiendo de una vez por qué estaba tan enfadado su jefe. Después de todo, la política y el periodismo siempre van dados de la mano –En la próxima edición dominical, escribirás un artículo de tres páginas retractándote y pidiendo disculpas públicas por ensuciar el buen nombre del señor Fudge.

Rita parpadeó, totalmente incrédula (y molesta. No podía negarlo)

-Pero, señor. Lo que publiqué es totalmente cierto –Protestó, sabiendo que sería inútil -¡Usted mismo vio al señor Fudge introduciendo billetes de cinco libras en el tanga de esa muggle!

-Se retractará –Mirror la interrumpió. Hizo rechinar los dientes y habló en ese tono de voz, peligrosamente bajo, que solía poner al descubierto los más bajos instintos de ese hombre –Se disculpará y no volverá a hablar sobre el señor Fudge nunca más.

-Eso es censura, señor Mirror...

Los ojos inyectados en sangre, hicieron a Rita guardar silencio. La joven periodista, terminó por afirmar con la cabeza y, sin decir ni una sola palabra más, salió del despacho de Daily Mirror. Hacía muy poco tiempo que trabajaba para _El Profeta_, pero ya había podido descubrir lo mejor (y lo peor) de su profesión. Sabía que, para ser una buena periodista, no bastaba con realizar investigaciones exhaustivas, aportar pruebas y afrontar los problemas con la cabeza bien alta.

No, para triunfar, había que tener contactos políticos. Había que hacerle la pelota a determinadas personas, hundir a otras y nadas siempre en el sentido de la corriente, dijeran lo que dijeran los principios éticos de su profesión. Rita llevaba muy poco tiempo trabajando para moverse libremente en ese campo, pero estaba segura de que aprendería deprisa. Manejaría la verdad según su conveniencia, crearía mentiras que se aceptarían como ciertas, y exageraría la realidad hasta lograr el punto que deseara.

Cuando Rita cerró la puerta del señor Mirror, lejos de sentirse mal por lo que acababa de ocurrir, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Acababa de aprender el verdadero significado de ser periodista y, tal vez, en unos cuantos años, ella ocupara el puesto de Daily Mirror dentro de la prensa sensacionalista mágica. Lucharía para conseguirlo.



¡Wow! Se acabó la viñeta. ¡Al fin, una que no me ha quedado melancólica! ¡Aleluya! Ejem, ejem... Espero que os haya gustado. Hemos visto a una Rita Skeeter haciendo sus pinitos dentro del mundo de la prensa y, bueno, creo que al fin consiguió lo que se proponía, jeje. Debo decir que le he dado un montón de vueltas a la viñeta, hasta que me he decidido por enfocarla de esta manera.

_El nombre de Daily Mirror es significativo. Estaba buscando yo un nombre para el director de El Profeta y, como soy terrible inventándolos, pues no había manera de dar con uno. Hasta que me acordé de los periódicos sensacionalistas británicos y, bueno, creo que Daily Mirror no queda tan mal. ¿No?_

_Bueno, no digo más. Mi opinión sobre el periodismo actual queda "oculta por ahí" y, bueno... Ná, no me hagáis caso._

_La próxima viñeta, será para Salazar Slytherin. Tengo elegido al personaje, pero aún no tengo muy claro cómo enfocaré la viñeta. Procuraré tener algo para el próximo fin de semana, aunque no prometo nada._

_Besos y hasta pronto, Cris Snape_


	24. Salazar Slytherin

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**24**

**Salazar Slytherin**

**Historia de un sueño**

El rostro del joven Salazar Slytherin fue salpicado por pequeñas lágrimas de sangre. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando el cuerpo sin vida de su _Maestro_ cayó pesadamente al suelo; retuvo el aire en los pulmones durante unos segundos, mientras luchaba por mantener la calma y, de esa forma, evitar romper la promesa que le hizo al, ahora fallecido, mago.

"No harás nada, Salazar" 

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza una vez más. Cuando logró tranquilizarse un poco, recorrió con la mirada la plaza central de aquella pequeña ciudad, y no pudo más que maldecir a todos aquellos _muggles_ estúpidos.

Habían matado a su _Maestro_, al hombre que lo rescató de su inmunda aldea natal y le mostró el mundo al que pertenecía, ayudándolo a convertirse en un mago capaz. Le enseñó como utilizar sus innatas capacidades para la magia, le guió en el largo camino hacia el conocimiento de todos sus poderes y le permitió asentar las bases de un futuro que se anunciaba algo más que prometedor.

"_Serás grande"_, le había dicho en diversas ocasiones, mientras cenaban junto a una hoguera cálida y luminosa. _"Las generaciones venideras, recordarán tu nombre: Salazar Slytherin"_

Lamentablemente, su _Maestro_ no había vivido para comprobar si había errado sus predicciones. Salazar estaba seguro que, de haberlo deseado, habría podido huir de los _muggles_ sin apenas esfuerzo. No obstante, se dejó capturar; permitió que lo encerraran en una mugrienta mazmorra, que lo humillaran y torturaran y, finalmente, le decapitaran como a un vil delincuente.

"Cualquier sacrificio es poco para proteger la magia" 

Esa fue su respuesta cuando, la noche anterior, Salazar se apareció en su prisión de piedra y acero, reduciendo a los guardias con encantamientos de primer grado, y liberándolo de sus cadenas. Quería que su _Maestro_ huyera con él; había ido allí para rescatarle, para que continuara enseñándole ha realizar los más variados hechizos, pero no él no quiso marcharse. Afirmaba que la muerte era su destino, que había cumplido con su deber vital y que sólo le restaba iniciar una nueva existencia en el más allá, junto a tantos otros magos que, como él, fueron ejecutados durante aquella complicada etapa histórica.

Salazar había abandonado la mazmorra con un nudo en la garganta. Aunque quisiera, no podía negar que sentía un gran afecto por aquel hombre. En muchos sentidos, su _Maestro_ había sido algo más que un simple tutor; le había enseñados cosas que no sólo estaban relacionadas con la magia. Le ayudó a que sus poderes se desvelaran a pasos agigantados, pero también a crecer como ser humano. Compartió con él sus propias experiencias, le permitió equivocarse cuando lo creyó conveniente y le mostró la forma de no cometer siempre los mismos errores.

Habían sido casi veinte años de intenso aprendizaje. Poco quedaba ya del adolescente que hablaba con las serpientes y se escondía de los _muggles_ para realizar burdos encantamientos que, su propio padre, nunca se había atrevido a mostrarle. Salazar aún recordaba con nitidez aquel día, cuando vio a su _Maestro_ por primera vez. Fue el primer hombre con quién pudo hablar libremente de su condición; él le narró la historia del gran Merlín, le explicó que existían pequeñas comunidades mágicas que practicaban la magia con cierta libertad. Y, lo que era más importante para el joven Salazar: le ofreció tutelar su aprendizaje.

La despedida había sido dura. El padre de Salazar no quería dejarlo ir; era consciente de que los magos eran constantemente perseguidos por los _muggles_ y, aunque le parecían criaturas inofensivas, no deseaba que su hijo se convirtiera en un prófugo. Salazar nunca había entendido demasiado bien a su progenitor; por un lado, hablaba con pasión sobre sus ancestros mágicos y, por el otro, luchaba por mantenerse oculto. Adoraba la magia, pero llevaba años sin practicarla. Despreciaba las mentes cerradas de la gente no-mágica, pero se empeñaba en vivir entre ellos.

Finalmente, Salazar optó por huir. Tal vez no fue la mejor manera de iniciar su nueva vida, pero no deseaba escuchar ni uno más de los discursos de su padre. Quería ser un buen mago; alguien poderoso, temido y respetado, que no tuviera que huir de los _muggles_ nunca más. Y, el único camino para lograrlo, era siguiendo a su _Maestro._

Fueron años duros, pero maravillosos. Vivía en los bosques, se alimentaba de los animales que lograba cazar y dormía en cuevas o al amparo de una buena fogata. Muchos podrían considerarlo una persona humilde, si lo juzgaban por su forma de vestir, pero Salazar se había ido convirtiendo en un caballero. Cuando usaba la varita, era elegante y diestro y, cuando trataba con la gente, sus modales eran exquisitos, como los de cualquier reconocido cortesano.

"_El poder de la palabra es tan eficiente como el de un buen hechizo"_. Solía decirle su _Maestro_, cuando Salazar se negaba a recibir instrucción protocolaria o se encontraba demasiado cansado para comportarse galantemente.

Salazar agitó la cabeza, mientras recordaba los años pasados junto a su _Maestro_. Permanecía junto a la tarima principal, a unos pocos metros del cadáver del, otrora, poderoso mago. Quería tomar entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte del hombre, llevárselo muy lejos de ese lugar, para rendirle el homenaje que se merecía, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Ninguno de esos _muggles_ le permitirían hacer tal cosa; probablemente, lo acusarían a él también de practicar la brujería, lo cual le acarrearía muchos problemas. Y, aunque bien sabía el gran Merlín que no le hubiera importado acabar con unos cuantos de esos asesinos descerebrados, Salazar era consciente de que no debía hacerlo.

"Para ser grande, debes permanecer oculto hasta que estés preparado. Y, querido Salazar, no lo estás aún"

Aquellas fueron las palabras más extrañas que el _Maestro_ le había dedicado nunca. Salazar recordaba que, tan solo unos minutos antes, el mago le aseguró que era un mago de gran poder, capaz de realizar las más grandiosas hazañas. Después, le aseguró que aún no estaba preparado para ser grande. El joven no lo entendió en aquel instante, pero, después de visitarlo a las mazmorras, creyó comprender lo que su _Maestro_ pretendió decirle.

Si quería ser alguien poderoso y respetado, debía seguir un largo camino que le llevaría muchos años recorrer. No bastaba con sacar su varita y propiciar una matanza; eso le haría famoso, cierto, pero le convertiría en enemigo de un buen número de personas. Y nadie podía crecer rodeado de individuos que, constantemente, luchan por destruirte. No, Salazar debía hacer buen uso de su astucia; buscaría aliados capaces, pondría la miel en los labios de su prójimo para luego arrebatársela de un tirón. Intentaría no ser el único poderoso dentro del mundo mágico.

Si quería obtener el reconocimiento de los demás, debería acabar con la injusticia. Tenía que lograr que los magos no fueran perseguidos nunca más, mostrar a sus semejantes cuál era la mejor forma de usar la magia para, de una vez por todas, terminar con el dominio que los _muggles _ejercían en el mundo. Debía desplegar una labor semejante a la de su _Maestro_, formar a más magos poderosos, construir una nueva sociedad mágica desde sus cimientos.

Salazar se incorporó, limpiándose los restos de sangre con su humilde túnica pardusca. Miró por última vez el cadáver de su _Maestro_, lamentando de nuevo su trágica muerte, y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a iniciar una nueva vida.

Pero, antes, necesitaba un trago. Los _muggles_, que diez minutos antes gritaban ávidos de sangre, terminaban de saciar su sed en una pequeña taberna situada en aquella misma plaza. Salazar los contempló con desprecio unos segundos y, con un movimiento bien estudiado, sacó una moneda dorada de la pequeña bolsita de cuero que pendía del cinto de su túnica. Entró a la cantina a paso lento, pidió una cerveza (que tenía un desagradable saber dulzón) y se sentó en un rincón del local, procurando, una vez más, pasar desapercibido. Pronto, se alejaría de esa región para siempre. Viajaría al norte, hacia su viejo hogar, y probaría fortuna allí, donde nadie había oído hablar jamás de su _Maestro._

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató del pequeño incidente que se sucedía en la barra de la taberna. Un joven de rebelde cabello rojizo y expresión casi salvaje, procuraba liberarse de las manos amenazantes de un grupo de campesinos enardecidos. Salazar alzó la mirada, sin terminar de comprender lo que ocurría, y se fijó en el desconocido; por un momento, pensó que se trataba de un borracho más, hasta que el tipo sacó una varita de su bolsillo y amenazó a sus agresores.

La cantina se quedó en silencio. Salazar se puso en pie, sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos; sin duda alguna, ese tipo era un mago. Y un inconsciente también, pues no eran muchos los que se hubieran atrevido a mostrar su condición en público, de una forma tan alegre y despreocupada. El muy imbécil hasta parecía estar divirtiéndose...

-¡Alejaos de mí, atajo de _muggles_ imbéciles! –Gritó a pleno pulmón el joven. Parecía ser apenas un adolescente y, en cierto modo, Salazar se vio reflejado en su mirada: el poder mágico iluminaba sus pupilas de una forma significativa.

-¡Es un brujo!

-¡Cogedle!¡No puede escapar!

-¡A la hoguera con él!

Salazar miró a su alrededor, alzando las cejas ante la reacción de los _muggles_. Con horror, vio como uno de ellos sacaba un pequeño puñal de su cinto; quiso advertir al otro mago, que miraba con furia a su alrededor, pero no fue necesario. El joven agitó la varita, y el agresor salió volando por los aires, hasta toparse con la pared.

-¿Queréis más, _muggles_? –Preguntó. Sonreía burlonamente, como si estuviera disfrutando de toda aquella situación. Salazar no pudo contenerse, y avanzó unos pasos hacia él. El tipo era valiente. Estúpidamente valiente. Demasiado para no ser peligroso para sí mismo.

-¡A por él!

Aquel grito fue secundado por la multitud. Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa, pero Salazar acertó escuchar el característico _PLOP_ de una desaparición, antes de que la masa exaltada se arrojara sobre el mago desconocido.

Cuando, minutos después, Salazar abandonó la taberna, los _muggles_ aún lamentaban la huida del chico pelirrojo. Él, por su parte, no podía evitar sonreír ante lo ocurrido. Había sido una buena forma de olvidar lo ocurrido con su _Maestro_, de eso no cabía duda. Después de todo, un poco de entretenida banalidad no venía mal de vez en cuando, más aún cuando ocurría alguna tragedia.

Salazar cruzó la plaza de nuevo, descubriendo que el cadáver del ejecutado ya había sido retirado, y se encaminó a la salida de la población. En cuanto se adentrara en los bosques cercanos, buscaría algo de comer y dormiría un rato. Estaba tan cansando, que se veía incapaz de avanzar unos cuantos kilómetros en su viaje hacia el norte si, antes, no llenaba el estómago y relajaba sus entumecidos músculos. Hubiera querido tener un caballo, pero no poseía el dinero suficiente para comprar uno; de hecho, era posible que nunca lo tuviera. En otro tiempo, se habría planteado usar la magia para terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes: podría tener dinero, un caballo, comida, un lecho cómodo donde dormir y, sobre todo, alcanzar las montañas con un solo movimiento de varita, pero al _Maestro_ no le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera.

"No debes utilizar la magia para beneficio propio. Que todos tus logros personales estén basados en el esfuerzo, no en un conjuro invocador"

Salazar no había estado de acuerdo con aquella enseñanza. Siempre había creído que la magia debía servir para algo: obtener riquezas, siervos, incluso un pequeño ejército personal, pero el _Maestro_ se negó a permitir que lograra eso mediante embrujos. Sólo por eso, porque sabía que el hombre se hubiera sentido decepcionado, Salazar optó por mantener su forma de vida. Buscaría la forma de ser alguien, aunque tuviera que dormir en los bosques durante otros veinte años más.

Las horas de aquella tarde pasaron deprisa. Salazar encontró un pequeño claro a cinco kilómetros de la aldea, y encendió fuego. Se disponía a dormir cuando escuchó ruidos a su alrededor. Eran susurros ahogados por los sonidos nocturnos, pero parecían cada vez más cercanos, así que Salazar decidió esconderse, dispuesto a averiguar qué ocurría.

-¡Godric! –La voz de mujer era perfectamente audible, y Salazar se acurrucó tras los matorrales, con la varita prudentemente preparada –No deberíamos...

-¡Oh, mira que hermoso fuego nos han preparado los hados! –Salazar frunció el ceño. Aquella voz varonil le resultó bastante familiar –No me negarás, querida Helga, que el destino se ha confabulado para que pasemos la noche juntos, bajo este esplendoroso manto de estrellas.

Salazar bufó. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien capaz de decir semejante cúmulo de tonterías?

-Te equivocas, Gryffindor –La mujer sonó mucho más tensa y, en esa ocasión, Salazar distinguió los dos cuerpos que se abrieron paso a través de los árboles. Una chica de largo cabello rubio, rolliza y de mejillas sonrosadas, y un joven de porte varonil y desmarañado pelo rojo.

Salazar abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, reconociendo al chico de la taberna. Se percató de que iba elegantemente vestido y, de forma inmediata, llegó a la conclusión de que pertenecía a alguna de las familias importantes del páramo. Allí, la magia gozaba de mayor aceptación y, a juzgar por su forma de comportarse, ese tal _Godric_ _Gryffindor_ había crecido siendo un mago (en el sentido más amplio de la palabra)

-Como intentes agarrarme la cintura otra vez, utilizaré la cicuta que guardo entre mis enseres para envenenar tu adorado vino de Borgoña.

Godric alzó las manos, alejándose un par de pasos de la mujer. A Salazar, aquel gesto le pareció ridículamente divertido, y sonrió, procurando no mover ni un solo músculo.

-Además, no creo que los hados hayan puesto esta fogata –Helga miró a su alrededor –Yo diría que hay alguien por aquí cerca.

De forma repentina, Salazar se sintió estúpido, ahí escondido y escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Así pues, y tras realizar un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se puso en pie y se aventuró a salir del bosque, procurando aparentar que no había escuchado aquella conversación. Era una suerte que el _Maestro_ le enseñara a mantener la compostura en un momento como aquel; siempre había sabido cómo permanecer indiferente, aún en la situación más comprometida.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –Bufó, varita en alto y ojos entornados. Los otros dos dieron un pequeño salto, ligeramente turbados, y lo miraron fijamente.

-Eso mismo podríamos preguntar nosotros –Godric Gryffindor, sin pensárselo dos veces, sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Salazar, que ni se inmutó.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si es el cretino exhibicionista de la taberna –Comentó, mordaz, Salazar, sin prestar demasiada atención a Helga, que se movía lentamente hacia la derecha -¿Acaso no sabéis que es una imprudencia mostrar la magia públicamente? ¿Nadie os ha enseñado a comportaos frente a los _muggles_?

Godric arrugó la nariz y pareció estudiar a Salazar un momento. El tipo exhumaba magia por todos los poros de su cuerpo y Godric, que presumía de conocer a un buen número de magos, descubrió, con asombro, que no sabía nada de ese.

-¿Acaso sois uno de los magos reprimidos que habitan por esta región? –Inquirió con aire divertido, mirando de reojo a Helga. La mujer se había deslizado sigilosamente, hasta quedar detrás de Salazar. De un ágil movimiento, saltó sobre él y le arrebató la varita, tirándolo al suelo de bruces -¿No podrías haber utilizado algún hechizo, querida Helga? –Preguntó, socarrón, acercándose a un Salazar de lo más airado, que bufaba despatarrado en el suelo -¿Quién sois, amigo?

Salazar sintió la varita clavándose en su cuello, pero no se debía a eso el tono carmesí de su rostro. El hecho de que una mujer lo hubiera reducido de _aquella_ forma, le hacía sentir un tanto ridículo (e incapaz)

-Vuestro amigo, no. Por supuesto –Escupió, negándose a responder. En su vida, no había tratado con demasiados magos, pero odiaba la arrogancia que destilaban algunos de ellos. Como ese Godric Gryffindor.

-¿Acaso no os han enseñado modales? –Godric apretó la varita un poco, hasta que Salazar movió el cuello para retirarse –Cuando alguien os pregunta vuestra identidad, se acostumbra a responder algo así como, _Soy Fulanito de Tal_. ¿Entendéis, amigo? –Bastó una mirada furibunda para que Godric volviera a sonreír y, retirando la varita, le tendiera una mano al otro hombre –Godric Gryffindor –Se presentó, inclinando la cabeza educadamente.

Salazar lo estudió un momento, hasta que captó el aire amable del desconocido.

-Salazar Slytherin –Dijo finalmente, ya resignado.

-Encantado –Godric sonrió y, con un gesto, indicó a la mujer que se acercara –Tengo el honor de presentaos a Helga Hufflepuff, una de las brujas más talentosas que he conocido en mi vida.

-Godric tiende a exagerar –Helga estrechó la mano de Salazar, como si ella fuera un varón, y prosiguió hablando –Debemos reconocer que, nuestra apreciada Rowena, es mucho más poderosa que yo.

-Sólo porque Rowena se pasa el día pegada a los libros –Godric miró al otro mago -¿A dónde os dirigís, Salazar? Si no es indiscreción.

-Voy al norte, a las montañas –Explicó, acercándose al fuego con aire indiferente, y sentándose frente a él. Los otros dos no necesitaron ser invitados para hacer lo mismo.

-¡Oh, qué casualidad! Nosotros también vamos hacia allá –Godric dio una palmadita, agitando su cabello rojo un momento –Pero. ¿Por qué acampar en el bosque? Podríais apareceos y ahorrar tiempo y esfuerzo.

-La cuestión es que debo ir allí por mis propios medios –Salazar se sintió incómodo. Una cosa era aceptar sus métodos _muggles_ de viaje, y otra muy diferente compartirlos con los demás –Una vieja promesa que le hice a mi _Maestro_ antes de su muerte.

Godric cabeceó, como si comprendiera lo que quería decir. Había visto la ejecución en el pueblo, así que no necesitó preguntar para saber quién era el _Maestro_ de ese mago.

-En tal caso, lamentamos no poder hacerte compañía –Comentó, con la misma alegría de siempre –Debemos rescatar a la dulce Rowena de las garras de un malvado dragón.

-¿Dulce? –Helga alzó una ceja, pero optó por no hacer ningún comentario más al respecto.

-Algún día, amigo Salazar, los niños conocerán la historia de Rowena –Agregó el pelirrojo en tono melodramático –La hermosa princesa encerrada en lo más alto de la más alta torre, al cuidado de un horrible dragón, en un castillo protegido por un río de lava y hielo, totalmente infranqueable.

Salazar alzó una ceja, incrédulo, y buscó una confirmación de labios de Helga Hufflepuff. La mujer afirmó con la cabeza, mirando a su compañero reprobadoramente.

-Es una forma muy trágica de narrar los hechos pero, en esencia, es verdad.

-¡Claro que lo es! –Godric sacó su varita –Y, ahora, debemos partir. Tal vez, Salazar Slytherin, nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse, en un día no muy lejano.

Dicho eso, Godric y Helga desaparecieron. Salazar observó el lugar que antes ocuparan aquellos dos durante unos minutos. Algo le decía que, efectivamente, volvería a verlos próximamente.

Pensando en ellos, Salazar se recostó y, de forma inmediata, se quedó dormido. Esa noche soñó con una poderosa unión mágica entre cuatro magos de gran talento, que utilizaron sus poderes para crear una institución en la que la magia adquiriría una nueva dimensión. Salazar soñó, en definitiva, con un Colegio de Magia y, cuando despertó, supo que algún día se cumpliría. No en vano, sus sueños solían ser premonitorios.



_¡Tachán, tachán! ¡Eh, que ya podéis despertar! La viñeta ya ha terminado._

_Lo sé, lo sé, es muy larga, pero no he podido acortarla más. Lo siento :(. En fin, aquí tenemos a un joven Salazar Slytherin (últimamente, me ha dado por hacer las historias con los personajes en sus años mozos) que aún no ha descubierto todas sus capacidades mágicas. He intentado plasmar cierto desprecio por los muggles en él, y también he procurado que las enseñanzas de su Maestro quedaran más o menos claras. Espero haberlo conseguido._

_En cuanto a Helga y Godric, he pensado que podrían ser un poco más jóvenes que Salazar (unos diez años, más o menos) Realmente van a rescatar a Rowena; he querido hacerles un guiño a los cuentos de hadas. Después de todo, las leyendas suelen tener unas bases medianamente reales, aunque muy desfiguradas, y me ha parecido curioso poner a la mujercita en plan "Princesa Fionna", jeje (¿Eso convierte a Godric en Shrek y a Helga en... Asno?)_

_Vamos, que me dejo de rollos. Esto ha sido una primera toma de contacto entre Los Fundadores de Hogwarts. Me gustaría leer algún buen fic sobre ellos pero, aunque he buscado, no he encontrado nada. No he contado con muchas referencias para escribir esto así que...¿Quién nos dice que Slytherin no fuera un cachondo? Sí, ya, tenía un basilisco y no quería a los hijos de muggles cerca, pero. ¿Quién sabe?_

Bueno, me dejo de rollos. Una vez más, gracias a todos por leer. Espero que os haya gustado esta historia y que os animéis a leer la siguiente. ¿El prota? Pues uno de los personajes populares, en esta ocasión. Sirius Black. Supongo que ya sabréis quién es ;)

_Nada más. Un besazo para todos y hasta la próxima,_

_Cris Snape_


	25. Sirius Black

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**25**

**Sirius Black**

En busca de la libertad 

Su respiración entrecortada delata su intenso nerviosismo. El hombre permanece agazapado en un rincón, sintiendo el gélido aliento de sus siniestros carceleros, mientras espera el momento de salir de allí.

Su mente es una vorágine de recuerdos. Ve las cabezas de elfos colgadas en los largos pasillos de su casa. Escucha los gritos de su madre, repitiéndole un día tras otro que es un inútil y un traidor. Recuerda el rostro decepcionado de Regulus, mirándole desde la mesa de Slytherin, mientras sus primas lo señalan con el dedo. Vuelve a vivir las peleas, los castigos, las largas horas de soledad que pasaba en Hogwarts, cuando no estaba junto a los Merodeadores.

Siente que su corazón vuelve a romperse en mil pedazos cuando, a su memoria, regresan las imágenes de Lily y James muertos. Escucha el llanto de Harry de nuevo, ese pobre niño que lo ha perdido todo, antes de tener nada. Lamenta haber desconfiado de Remus, de su buen amigo Remus, que siempre estuvo a su lado a pesar de los problemas que lo hundían en el pozo de la incertidumbre.

Y odia a Peter. Es un sentimiento primario, oscuro y enloquecedor. Quiere llorar cuando ve al bueno de Colagusano en el colegio, huyendo junto a él de la profesora McGonagall, compartiendo la capa de invisibilidad con James, o intentando aprender a jugar al ajedrez con Remus. Escucha su risa, recuerda los buenos momentos, que ahora son amargos como la hiel, y lo odia más aún.

A pesar de todos esos años, no ha podido comprenderle. Ni perdonarle.

Eran los mejores amigos. Durante años, estuvieron juntos en toda clase de situaciones. Se juraron no separarse jamás. Él hubiera dado su vida por Peter o por cualquier otro Merodeador. Había pensado que Colagusano haría lo mismo. Y los había traicionado.

Sirius sabe que, si en ese momento está hundiéndose en esas dolorosas imágenes, es por los dementores. Vuelven a alimentarse de él, pero ese día no le importa. Porque es _el día_.

Piensa en Peter, en la noche que perdió a sus amigos y su vida, y deja que unas silenciosas lágrimas recorran sus mejillas. Es inocente, y por eso sigue cuerdo, pero también es culpable.

Culpable porque confió en Peter. Porque convenció a James para que también lo hiciera. Porque, por él, Colagusano pudo vender a sus amigos.

Sirius quiso matarlo. También evoca aquel día, en el mundo _muggle_, cuando alzó su varita contra Peter. Ve la sangre manando de su dedo, que ha caído al suelo lentamente, como si flotara, y siente la potente explosión lanzándolo hacia atrás. Luego, regresan los cadáveres, los llantos, la desesperación de los heridos.

Y el frío acero rodeando sus muñecas. Los aurores llevándoselo del callejón. Su risa desquiciada inundando el aire. Su corazón incapaz de soportar tanto dolor, protegiéndose mediante aquellas risotadas enloquecidas.

Después, la muerte en vida. El tiempo transcurre muy lento a veces, demasiado veloz en otras ocasiones, pero siempre se siente igual de desesperado. Son los dementores. Sirius ha aprendido a vivir con ellos. Ha aceptado su culpa y se ha resignado. Aceptará su castigo y morirá en Azkaban.

Pero, después, llega Fudge. Le ve de nuevo, vivo, y le odia más que antes.

Necesita escapar. Necesita abandonar la prisión de sus recuerdos, buscar a Peter y vengarse. Porque Colagusano, con su traición, había destruido la vida de todos los que alguna vez lo habían apreciado.

Condenó a Remus a una vida en soledad, sin nadie que le velara por él durante sus transformaciones, y lo consolara después.

Asesinó a Lily y a James. Mató la infancia de Harry, que había ido a parar a casa de sus horribles tíos.

A él lo enterró en vida, rodeándole de criaturas que le hacían revivir sus peores recuerdos y le arrebataban el alma con crueldad.

Pero eso ha terminado. Sirius sabe que los dementores están cada vez más cerca, y va a escapar. Podrá buscar a Harry, convertirse en su padrino de una vez por todas. Podrá reunirse con Remus, y pedirle perdón por no confiar en él. Podrá tener frente a sí a Peter, y le arrancará la vida con crueldad, sin remordimientos. Tal y como él hizo con James y Lily. Con él mismo.

Sirius se estremece. Agacha la cabeza un momento y, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se transforma en un gran perro negro. Su mente se vacía de recuerdos, pero una idea permanece firmemente arraigada en su conciencia animal.

Va a correr en cuanto la puerta se abra. Huirá en busca de su libertad y, de una vez por todas, podrá ajustar cuentas con su pasado. Incluso, si tiene suerte, recuperará su presente y tendrá un buen futuro. Quizá...



¡Al fin! ¡He conseguido acabar! Después de tanto tiempo dándole vueltas, llega la inspiración y me sale la viñeta de carrerilla. Gracias a Ane, por las sugerencias.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Está ambientada en los minutos anteriores a la fuga de Sirius, y centrada en las cosas que pudieron pasarle por la cabeza.

_No tengo mucho más que comentar. El protagonista de la siguiente viñeta será Theodore Nott. Y, quiera o no quiera, tendrá que ser amable con alguien. A ver si termino con el aire tristón de las viñetas. ¡Qué depresión!_

_Muchas gracias por leer, por comentar y todo lo demás._

_Besos y hasta pronto_

_Cris Snape_


	26. Theodore Nott

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**26**

**Theodore Nott**

**Siempre caballero**

Theodore Nott no pudo contener una mueca de desagrado. Aunque ya había visto a aquellas criaturas una vez, le seguían pareciendo demasiado horrendas para centrar su mirada en ellas, así que giró la cabeza. Ver a Draco Malfoy pavoneándose con sus amigotes no era una experiencia mucho mejor, por supuesto, pero al menos no poseía unas enormes alas de murciélago.

Theodore entornó los ojos y se dio media vuelta. Vio a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle empujando a un par de críos de segundo año, y bufó cuando se subieron a una carroza y comenzaron a burlarse de todos los que pasaban cerca. Pansy Parkinson se coló en el carruaje (cómo no hacerlo, si todos los magos de sangre pura sabían que los Malfoy y los Parkinson verían con buenos ojos una unión familiar), y Theodore corrió en sentido contrario. Soportar la presencia de aquellas cuatro personas juntas podría causarle graves daños mentales: Crabbe y Goyle eran, simple y llanamente, imbéciles, y Pansy... Bueno, ella era Pansy, y Theodore no la quería tener cerca. Era amable con ella, por supuesto; ambos eran Slytherins y, además, sangres puras, pero prefería no escucharla hablar sobre el bonito corte de pelo que, año tras año, lucía Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué demonios, esa chica pensaba que a él le interesaba el corte de pelo de su compañero de curso? ¿Acaso tenía cara de...? Theodore negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. No, el no tenía cara de _eso_.

Theodore suspiró. Había pasado un par de minutos allí parado, como si fuera imbécil, así que todas las carrozas comenzaban a estar repletas de gente. Quizá, Blaise Zabini pudiera hacerle un hueco, aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido el chico. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan escurridizo? Cualquiera diría que se pasaba la vida tramando algo. Theodore tenía la sensación de que, aunque Malfoy fuera el cabecilla entre los chicos de tercer año, Blaise mandaba mucho más que él, aún desde las sombras. De hecho, a Nott le parecía un tipo muy inteligente, alguien con quién hablar sobre temas realmente importantes, que no todos los Slytherins conocían.

Un poco preocupado (sobre todo porque, inconscientemente, se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba más el corte de pelo de Blaise que el de Malfoy), Theodore comenzó a buscar un carruaje para llegar a Hogwarts. El que tenía a su derecha estaba descartado; los Weasley lo habían invadido, y él no quería morir entre las garras de los _leones_ pelirrojos. El de la izquierda estaba repleto de Huffelpuffs; por nada del mundo se sentaría con los alumnos más aburridos e idiotas de Hogwarts (sin contar a Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson). Así pues, Theodore dio dos pasos al centro y, milagrosamente, vio una carroza casi vacía.

Una chica rubia, de grandes ojos azules y expresión soñadora, parecía estar mirando fijamente a los_ thestral_. Theodore la examinó un momento. Era una alumna de segundo año, lo que no le agradaba demasiado, pero era Ravenclaw y, después de Slytherin, esa era la mejor casa de Hogwarts. Suponiendo que viajar con ella, era mejor que ir andando, Theodore se acercó al vehículo y tocó con los nudillos la puerta. Durante un momento, se preguntó por qué estaría tan sola aquella niña, pero decidió ignorar la vocecilla de su cabeza.

Al escuchar su llamada, la chica miró a Theodore. El Slytherin se estremeció, pero pudo inclinar la cabeza educadamente. Su padre nunca se cansaba de decirle que siempre, bajo cualquier circunstancia, debía comportarse como un caballero. Theodore lo hizo, aunque esa Ravenclaw le diera escalofríos; ese aire místico que la rodeaba no podía traerle nada bueno.

-Voy a subir –Anunció Nott. Pensaba pedir permiso pero, ¿Qué demonios?

La chica se encogió de hombros. A Theodore le pareció que unos criajos de segundo, compañeros de la niña rubia, murmuraban algo y se reían, pero los ignoró. Se sentó frente a la Ravenclaw, se colocó su túnica con corrección, y le sonrió un instante.

-Los _thestral_ son muy bonitos. ¿No te parece?

Nott dio un bote. Aquella frase le había pillado por sorpresa, no porque le extrañara que alguien, además de él, pudiera ver a aquellos horrendos seres, sino porque a la Ravenclaw le parecían bonitos. Iba a hacer un comentario mordaz, pero recordó las palabras de su padre. _"Siempre caballero, Theodore. Siempre caballero"_. Si la chica fuera una sangre sucia, hubiera podido obviar esos consejos, pero la rubia parecía ser una igual, así que sonrió, disimulando su disconformidad.

-¿Puedes verlos? –Inquirió el chico, sin saber qué otra cosa podía decir.

La Ravenclaw lo miró con sus soñadores ojos azules. Esbozó una sonrisa cargada de misterio y jugueteó con sus pendientes en forma de rábano. Theodore pensó que se quedaría callada y, por un momento, creyó que la compañía de Crabbe y Goyle, incluso la de Pansy, sería mejor que la de esa chica extraña.

-¿A quién viste morir?

Theodore dio un bote. En esa ocasión, su turbación fue más que evidente, a pesar de que procuró ocultarla bajo una capa de indiferencia de lo más Slytherin. Aquel tema no era algo que le gustara tratar con los demás, menos aún con una desconocida.

-¿Qué te importa? –Bufó, olvidándose de la continua retenía paterna. Ya no veía la necesidad de ser amable; después de todo, esa chica no tenía derecho a entrometerse en los asuntos ajenos.

-No hay muchos que puedan verlos –La Ravenclaw se encogió de hombros. Buscó algo entre los pliegues de su túnica, hasta que se hizo con una edición de _El Quisquilloso_, que empezó a leer del revés. Theodore llegó a la conclusión de que había encontrado a una loca –Y los que pueden, no suelen hablar conmigo.

Nott se quedó callado. Por algún motivo, se había sentido incómodo ante esa última afirmación. La chica aquella le daba un poco de pena, aunque entendía perfectamente que los estudiantes no se le acercaran. Era un bicho raro. Aún así, Theodore sintió la necesidad de ser amable.

Siempre caballero...

-No me gustan –Dijo, acomodándose en el carruaje, mientras éste se ponía en marcha. La Ravenclaw lo miró, sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa –Preferiría no tener que verlos.

-Yo también.

La chica volvió a su lectura. Theodore se quedó con la sensación de que, tras esas palabras, se escondía algo más que el deseo de no ver a los _thestral_. Quizá, la chica extrañaba a la persona a la que vio morir, igual que le ocurría a él.

Theodore miró al exterior. Lentamente, se iban acercando a Hogwarts. Un nuevo curso comenzaba, y el chico esperaba no tener que volver a saludar a su acompañante. No sería bueno para un Slytherin relacionarse con una lunática, aunque hubiera sido amable con ella.



_Hola a todo el mundo. Hasta aquí he llegado por hoy. Theodore ha sido un personaje complicado. No conseguía imaginármelo de una forma en concreto, así que he intentado hacer un Slytherin que no sea un mortífago en potencia. Espero haberlo conseguido._

_Es una viñeta sencilla, sin muchos rollos y tal. Ojalá que os haya gustado, pero si no ha sido así, dejaré que me mandéis al infierno de cabeza._

_Nada más. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. La próxima viñeta será para otro Slytherin: Vincent Crabbe. ¿Será tan idiota como lo pintan? ¡Ah...! ¿Quién sabe?_

_Un saludo para todos, Cris Snape._


	27. Vincent Crabbe

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**27**

**Vincent Crabbe**

**Punto fuerte**

Toc, toc. Toc, toc. 

Ni se te ocurra abrir la ventana, Vincent. Pasa olímpicamente del asqueroso pajarraco que empieza a mirarte como si te deseara la peor de las muertes, y sigue a lo tuyo, intentando arreglar los malditos platos de porcelana de la vajilla de tu abuela.

_Toc, toc. Toc, toc._

Vamos, Vincent, une los trocitos del plato de café. Imagina que estás en clase de Transformaciones, fingiendo que escuchas a la profesora McGonagall, mientras piensas en el próximo festín que tendrá lugar en el Gran Comedor.

¡Uhm...! Eso es, Vince. Piensa en comida. A ti se te da bastante bien hacer eso, no debe ser muy difícil.

¡Uhm...! Estofado de ternera con patatas cocidas. Grandes filetes de carne cruda con guarnición de verduras. Pastel de chocolate y nata...

_Toc, toc. Toc, toc._

¡Mierda, Vince! ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? Soy tu cerebro, ¿Sabes? Se supone que estoy aquí para decirte lo que tienes que hacer, no para que me desobedezcas y vayas a abrirle la ventana a la endiablada lechuza del colegio.

¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que trae las notas de tus T.I.M.O.s? ¿No tienes suficiente con saber que eres un inepto, para que un trozo de pergamino te lo venga a recordar? Si es que no sirves para pensar, Vincent Crabbe. Si me hicieras un poco más de caso de vez en cuando, quizá no serías conocido como el más grande imbécil de todo Hogwarts.

¡Oh! Espera un momento. Posiblemente no seas el más palurdo. Es posible que el bueno de Greg te gane por goleada. Sí, consolémonos pensando eso.

_¡Pluff!_

En fin, amigo, ya tienes lo que querías. La lechuza se acaba de largar con aire fresco, y aquí nos quedamos tú y yo, observando el sobre con tus calificaciones.

¿Es que no lo piensas abrir? Tal vez pienses que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar pero, Vince, YO.SOY.TU.CEREBRO. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que esperar a que utilices esas manos para rasgar el pergamino y comprobar que no has nacido para ser mago. Ni para ser mago, ni para ninguna otra cosa que suponga realizar algún esfuerzo intelectual.

¡Oh, Vincent! Tú sólo sirves para repartir palizas con Greg y lamerle el culo a Malfoy. Supongo que, visto desde afuera, no es un mal panorama. Eres tan inepto, que no puedes aspirar a más...

¡Aleluya! El señorito se decide a abrir el sobre. Saca el pergamino y...

¡JUAS, JUAS!

Si ya te dije yo que tenías que llevarme a los exámenes, en lugar de dejarme en la biblioteca rodeado de libros de cocina china. ¿De qué nos vale conocer mil y una formas de preparar un buen té oriental, si ni siquiera hemos respondido cuáles son los elementos que sirven para hacer una varita mágica?

Creo que voy a pedir unas vacaciones, amigo. O, mejor aún, la jubilación. Total, para lo que me dejas hacer...

Pero... ¡VINCENT Crabbe! ¿Te vas a poner a llorar? Vamos, chico, que no es para tanto. Si tú siempre lo has suspendido todo, chaval. Acuérdate de cuando ibas a la guardería y no fuiste capaz de hacer un dibujo con un punzón. Pensaste que era para sacarle los ojos a tus compañeros y atacaste a un mocoso pelirrojo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Bah, da igual! Creo que ese día disfrute viéndote hacer el idiota. Últimamente has perdido esos arrebatos que me hacían sentir orgulloso. Tendré que presentar una queja formal para que dejes de hacer todo lo que te pide Malfoy.

Bueno, está bien que veas las notas, pero tampoco es para regodearse en tu sufrimiento. Qué ya sabemos que te han dado un mogollón de calabazas, pero no te tortures más.

Espera...

Pero, ¿Qué ven mis ojos?

Acaso eso es...

¡Oh, por Merlín y David Coperfield! ¿Es eso un aprobado?

¡Oh, oh! Espera, Vincent. Espera, que me va a dar la taquicardia...

¡UN APROBADO!

¿Quién rayos ha sido el idiota que te ha aprobado? Sin duda alguna, un mago senil que te ha confundido con otro estudiante. Sí, esa debe ser la explicación. No hay otra.

Aunque, me pica la curiosidad. ¿Qué asignatura es?

Uhm... ¿Estu... Estudios... Mu.. ggles?

¿¡ESTUDIOS MUGGLES!?

Pero, ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Estudios muggles, Vincent. Que eres un Slytherin, joder. Que a ti esas cosas no te molan. Que vas a perder la buena fama, y Malfoy te obligará a estarte quieto mientras Greg te pega una paliza.

Estudios muggles... ¡Ja, es que me troncho!

Eres de lo que no hay. Ahora, me dirás que te mola la Paris Hilton. ¿No? ¡Qué mareo, Vince! Preferíría estar leyéndome esos libros sobre boxeo. Necesito aprender nuevos métodos para partirle la mandíbula a los criajos de primero en un solo golpe.

Estudios muggles.

_-Ya, tío. Deja de dar por saco_.

¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Oh, entiendo! Quieres que me calle. ¡Uhm...!

Pues bueno, lo haré. Pero te advierto que volveré.

Para una asignatura que apruebas. ¿Por qué tiene que ser Estudios Muggles? Vaya asquerosidad de punto fuerte que tienes, Vince.



_Lo sé. La viñeta es una soberana estupidez, pero es que estaba dedicada a Crabbe. No esperabais que se pusiera a hablar sobre el calentamiento global o el terrorismo. ¿Verdad? Bueno, pues he intentado meterme en la cabeza de Vince y esto es lo que ha salido. Su pobre cerebro está un poco frustrado y, lo de Estudios Muggles, es un misterio que, tal vez, solucione más adelante. Es una viñeta breve, os dejo todo eso a vuestra imaginación, juas, juas._

_En fin, que así ha quedado la cosa. Ya estoy harta de viñetas tristonas, así que intentaré enfocar las siguientes desde un punto de vista más desenfadado. Dentro de poco, tendremos a Alastor Moody en la picota. Ya veremos lo que le preocupa a este hombre._

_Nada más. Gracias por leer y todo lo demás. He contestado a algunos reviews, así que no os quejéis. Un beso para todos, y hasta la próxima._

_Cris Snape_


	28. Alastor Moody

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**28**

**Alastor Moody**

**Un nuevo rostro**

Alastor Moody ya se había repuesto de sus heridas. El desgraciado de Evan Rosier lo había enviado directo a San Mungo tras su último enfrentamiento, pero el auror podía sentirse orgulloso de su victoria. No es que fuera un hombre que acostumbrara a matar a sus adversarios, pero aquel mortífago no le había dejado otra opción. Si Moody no lo hubiera aniquilado, sería su cadáver el que yaciera enterrado bajo una losa de piedra blanca. Estaban en guerra y, para sobrevivir, a veces no quedaba más remedio que asesinar.

Alastor se levantó de la cama, obviando las recomendaciones de los sanadores, que lo instaban a permanecer acostado un par de días más. Gruñendo en soledad, Moody disfrutaba desobedeciendo las órdenes de los medimagos, que ya se habían cansado de regañarle y, simplemente, procuraban no pasar demasiadas veces por su habitación. Después de todo, al auror no le gustaba ser tratado como un enfermo, mientras que los sanadores odiaban tratar con pacientes que afirmaban saberlo todo sobre la magia curativa.

-Sigues siendo tan terco como en tu juventud.

El jovial tono de voz era inconfundible. Alastor no necesitó darse media vuelta para saber que Albus Dumbledore había vuelto a visitarle, cumpliendo con la promesa (o amenaza) que hiciera el día anterior. El anciano mago había cogido la agradable costumbre de darle la tabarra diariamente, esperando el momento propicio de tratar el tema que más le interesaba, teniendo en cuenta que era el líder de la Orden del Fénix: su enfrentamiento con Evan Rosier.

-Muchas gracias, Dumbledore –Alastor sonrió de medio lado, sentándose en un butacón que estaba estratégicamente colocado junto a la ventana –Me alegra saber eso.

El director de Hogwarts sonrió y se acomodó junto a su viejo amigo. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Moody se decidió a hablar, harto del mutismo de Dumbledore.

-Mañana me quitarán los vendajes de la cara –Gruñó, toqueteando las vendas blancas que cubrían casi todo su rostro –Afirman que no será agradable verme... ¡Cómo si me importara eso!

Albus cabeceó, pero continuó callado, como si esperara a que su compañero añadiera algo más. Sabía que, aunque Alastor quisiera aparentar lo contrario, sí le preocupaba saber en qué estado había quedado su rostro después del duelo con Rosier.

-Según parece, me ha regalado una cara nueva –Moody hizo una mueca irónica, recordando las palabras de sus sanadores –Sin nariz, y con un ojo menos... –Tomó aire, sin tomar en demasiada consideración sus propias palabras –He pensado en comprarme uno de esos ojos mágicos. Sin duda, me vendrá bien para seguir cazando mortífagos.

Dumbledore se removió, un tanto incómodo, como si estuviera ocultando algo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Albus? –Moody conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para que su gesto pasara desapercibido -¿Hay algo que no sepa?

-Verás –Albus carraspeó, irguiéndose un poco en su asiento –Hace un rato, he mantenido una interesante reunión con Barty Crouch.

-¿Y...?

-Hemos hablado sobre lo ocurrido con Rosier –Dumbledore parecía estar retrasando el momento de dar la auténtica noticia –Afirma que el Ministerio te agradece profundamente haber atrapado a un mortífago tan peligroso como él pero, teniendo en cuenta tu actual estado de salud, Crouch considera que sería más adecuado apartarte del servicio activo.

Aquello fue un jarro de agua fría para el veterano auror. Clavó sus uñas en los brazos del butacón, sin dar crédito a lo que oía, y se alzó imponente, como si Dumbledore fuera su peor enemigo.

-¿Apartarme de...? –Repitió, incrédulo, hasta que su voz se transformó en algo parecido a un rugido -¡Soy el mejor auror que Crouch tiene! ¡Azkaban está lleno de magos tenebrosos gracias a mí!

-Lo sé, Alastor, pero...

-¡Nada de peros, Albus! –Alastor se puso en pie, olvidando que todavía no ejercía demasiado control sobre su pierna artificial -¡He sabido arreglármelas perfectamente con esta cosa! –Y señaló su prótesis con enfado, como si aquello fuera una carga para él -¡Puedo seguir siendo el mejor auror, aunque tenga el rostro destrozado!

-No es por eso que Crouch quiere que te retires –Albus habló con calma, entendiendo perfectamente el enfado de su amigo –Llevas demasiados años dedicado a esto. Y lamento ser yo quién lo diga pero, si hubieras estado al cien por cien de tus habilidades mágicas, el duelo con Rosier no se hubiera complicado tanto.

-¿Qué...? –Alastor giró sobre sí mismo. Aunque las palabras de Albus le molestaran, sabía que el anciano tenía razón. Después de todo, si le decía todo aquello era por su bien –Estamos en guerra, Albus. No puedo retirarme ahora. Tenemos que seguir luchando. Todos nosotros.

-Me temo que Crouch no quiere tenerte entre sus hombres –Albus habló con tristeza, poniéndose en pie –Afirma que eres demasiado blando. Ya sabes que él prefiere utilizar otras técnicas de combate.

Alastor se quedó callado, un poco más tranquilo que un segundo antes. Acababa de comprender cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que Crouch quería relegarlo a un segundo plano, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que cabecear. No era su estado de salud lo que preocupaba a Bartemius Crouch, sino sus ideales. Moody comprendió que no tenía forma de hacer cambiar de opinión a su jefe. No, si no cambiaba su forma de ser y de pensar.

-Demonios –Gruñó, sentándose de nuevo -¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Como tú bien dices, estamos en guerra –Albus sonrió, con aquella picardía que tanto podía llegar a asustar, en determinadas ocasiones –Yo sigo necesitando a hombres como tú, Alastor, aunque tengas una pierna falsa, un ojo mágico y una cara nueva.

Alastor Moody sonrió ante ese comentario. Palmeando la espalda de su viejo amigo, sintió que seguía siendo un miembro importante en la Orden del Fénix, lo cual era de agradecer. Podría seguir luchando al lado de Dumbledore, tal y como llevaba haciendo toda su vida. Tal y como haría hasta el momento de su muerte.



Hasta aquí esta nueva viñeta. Le ha tocado el turno a Moody :) Espero que os hay gustado y, ya sabéis, para enviar vociferadores, sólo hay que dejar un review.

_El próximo capítulo, será para Andrómeda Tonks. Me gustaría poder colgarlo el día 14 de Febrero. Aunque soy de las que piensan que San Valentín es un invento de los Grandes Almacenes, creo que es una buena fecha para publicar una viñeta dedicada a esta mujer que renunció a media vida por amor (¡Oh, qué melodramático)_

_Nada más. Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y, por supuesto, por leer la historia. Nos vemos pronto._

_Besos, Cris Snape_


	29. Andrómeda Black

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**29**

**Andrómeda Tonks**

**Enamorada**

Era el día de San Valentín. Como todos los años, los jóvenes estudiantes del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería inundaron las calles de Hogsmeade, dispuestos a disfrutar de una jornada alejados de los horarios escolares, los exámenes y todos los problemas que invadían sus vidas.

Andrómeda Black caminaba despacio, alejada de sus compañeros de Slytherin. Envuelta en su capa negra, procuraba pasar inadvertida. No quería que sus amigas se dieran cuenta de que se dirigía a las afueras del pueblo. La joven tenía un secreto que protegería hasta que llegara el momento adecuado. No podía permitirse dar un paso en falso. Si alguien la descubría, su vida podría convertirse en un auténtico infierno.

Su padre se moriría si supiera que, su primogénita, se había enamorado de un hijo de _muggles. _Su madre montaría un escándalo público, con dramáticos desmayos incluidos. Sus hermanas la odiarían y, sin duda, su querida tía Walburga, la borraría del tapiz que representaba el árbol genealógico de la _noble y antigua familia Black_. Andrómeda sonrió al pensar en ello. ¡Cómo si a ella le importara que esa vieja bruja no le permitiera regresar a su horrible y siniestra mansión!

Andrómeda suspiró. Miró un momento atrás, asegurándose de que nadie la seguía, y siguió con su camino, comportándose con toda la normalidad que le era posible aparentar. En todo el trayecto, no dejó de pensar en Ted.

Sólo por él merecía la pena correr todos aquellos riesgos. Desde que el bendito muérdago navideño la ayudara a descubrir que sentía algo por aquel Hufflepuff torpe y despistado, Andrómeda soñaba con él diariamente. Quizá, Ted no fuera el chico más guapo, ni el más simpático o inteligente, pero era justo lo que la joven necesitaba. Una persona que jamás se había sentido atraído(o intimidado) por el apellido Black, que la apreciaba porque ella era, simplemente, Andrómeda.

Sonrió. Saber que, muy pronto, compartiría con Ted una agradable sesión de besos vespertinos, la hacía sentir ciertamente impaciente. A sus dieciséis años, no había conocido más caricias que las de Ted y, para ella, eran perfectas. El torpón y tímido Ted Tonks, que jamás sabía dónde meter las manos exactamente, pero que siempre se las arreglaba para que Andrómeda sintiera una descarga de placer. Cualquiera diría que el chico lo hacía a propósito, pero ella empezaba a conocerlo demasiado bien y, sabía, que Ted actuaba por instintos. Si ella no había tenido ningún novio antes, Ted no era mucho más popular entre las chicas. Andrómeda sabía que ser una Black impedía a los jóvenes de su edad acercarse a ella; unos, por temor, otros por respeto y otros por sentido común. Los hijos de _muggles_, sabían que los Black no eran de confianza. Los que procedían de familias de sangre limpia, suponían que la joven Slytherin pronto estaría comprometida con algún mago de su nivel.

En cuanto a Ted... Realmente no había muchas chicas que quisieran tener cerca de un Hufflepuff que nunca se cortaba el pelo, tiraba cosas constantemente y no dejaba de hablar sobre un extraño deporte, el fútbol. De hecho, Andrómeda había pasado mucho tiempo huyendo de él. Ted había pasado varias semanas persiguiéndola; en teoría, quería ayuda con sus trabajos de Encantamientos, pero jamás había engañado a la joven. En primer lugar, porque un Hufflepuff _JAMÁS_ le pedía ayuda a un Slytherin. Pero, sobre todo, porque Ted no era malo en Encantamientos; de hecho, era todo un especialista en hacer levitar cosas. Tal vez, ese talento le sirviera para no tirar constantemente las cosas al suelo. Si podía hacer que volaran a su alrededor...

Al parecer, Ted se había cansado de hacer el imbécil el día de Navidad. Varita en ristre, y haciendo flotar una inmensa rama de muérdago sobre su cabeza, se acercó a una Andrómeda que se disponía a regresar a casa para pasar las vacaciones con su familia. _"Es la tradición", _había dicho y, seguidamente, la había agarrado por la cintura, plantándole un beso en los labios que la chica no olvidó mientras estuvo en casa.

Después, cuando volvió al colegio, no pudo resistir las ganas de encontrar a Ted. Y de besarlo. Una vez, y otra, y otra... Y así, hasta que habían decidido compartir algo más que unos morreos fugaces. Ted le pidió que fuera su pareja el día de San Valentín, y Andrómeda no se negó. Le gustaba Ted. Estaba enamorada de él.

-¿Pensando en cosas malas?

Andrómeda sonrió. Unos cálidos y suaves brazos le habían rodeado el cuello, mientras unos labios acariciaban el lóbulo de su oreja. Ted ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba despertando el deseo de la chica, que estaba demasiado necesitada de cariño. Hacía casi un día que no se veían.

La Slytherin se dio media vuelta. Ted le sonreía, como siempre, sus ojos oscuros fijos en ella, y su rostro reflejando una mueca juguetona. Andrómeda le besó con ligereza, y tomó un mechón de pelo rosado entre los dedos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Uhm... Un pequeño fallo durante una práctica de Transformaciones –El joven se pasó una mano por la cabeza, un tanto azorado. Alzó un brazo, mostrándole a su novia una rosa que, en algún momento había sido blanca, y que ahora lucía cientos de pequeños lunares de un color que podría ser rojo, morado o naranja. Era lo más extraño y, al mismo tiempo, lo más bonito que Andrómeda había visto nunca –Sé que te gustan las rosas rojas, pero en febrero no es fácil encontrarlas. Sobre todo si no puedes salir del colegio –Frunció el ceño un momento, mientras retomaba el hilo de la conversación –Pomona ha encontrado una rosa blanca en el Invernadero Nº 6. He intentando colorearla, pero no ha salido bien...

-¡Oh, es preciosa! –Andrómeda cogió la rosa con ambas manos, sin disimular su inmensa alegría -¡Muchas gracias, Ted! Es el mejor regalo de San Valentín que me han hecho nunca.

-Es el _único_ regalo que te han hecho –Puntualizó él, con aire divertido.

-¡Qué bobo eres!

Andrómeda le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro y volvió a besarlo.

Muchos años después, Andrómeda Tonks recordó aquel catorce de febrero. Las cosas habían cambiado sustancialmente desde entonces, pero la mujer sentía que fue para mejor. Otras, por el contrario, permanecían invariables en el tiempo. La rosa que le regaló Ted, era una de ellas.

Andrómeda acarició sus pétalos resecos con ternura. Esa flor había cambiado su vida. Su madre la había encontrado en un cajón, después de anunciarle su compromiso con un brujo estúpido y pomposo. Andrómeda había reconocido su amor por Ted y, aunque había perdido a la familia Black, ahora era un miembro muy importante de los Tonks. Se sentía tan orgullosa por ello...

La bruja escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la calle. Un segundo después, alguien tiraba al suelo el jarrón de la entrada, haciéndolo añicos por centésima vez. Andrómeda sonrió cuando escuchó la voz grave de Ted murmurar el hechizo reparador.

Apenas un minuto después, un hombre torpón y de pelo enmarañado, entraba en la cocina y le tendía una bonita rosa con los pétalos estampados en colores dorados.

-Feliz San Valentín –Dijo Ted, y su esposa supo que había pasado la tarde practicando sus escasos conocimientos de Transformaciones.



Hola a todos. Feliz día de San Valentín, para aquellos que celebréis estas fechas, claro, porque yo no me trago el rollo que nos ha soltado el Corte Inglés. Aquí está la viñeta de Andrómeda. Quizá haya quedado demasiado empalagosa (ejem, ejem) pero estamos a 14 de febrero, así que hay que aguantar, jeje.

_No hay más que pueda decir. Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia, y que os animéis a leer la siguiente. ¿Qué quién será el protagonista? Pues Arthur Weasley, por supuesto. Hay muchos Weasleys, alguno debe aparecer..._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar los comentarios. Nos vemos_

_Un beso, Cris Snape_


	30. Arthur Weasley

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**30**

**Arthur Weasley**

**El misterio del patito de goma**

Había leído centenares de libros. Era un experto conocedor de aquel material _muggle_ llamado _GOMA_. En su cuarto trastero, un par de cajas contenían numerosos patitos de goma de todos los tamaños y colores. Los había observado, olido, escuchado, palpado e, incluso, les lanzó encantamientos para conocer su utilidad.

No obstante, aún no sabía para qué servían los dichosos patitos de goma.

El primero llegó a sus manos cuando tenía cinco años. Se había peleado con sus hermanos en el Callejón Diagón, había huido de ellos para evitar que volvieran a agrandar su nariz hasta pesar más que su cabeza, y había llegado al mundo _muggle._ Cualquier otro niño en sus circunstancias se habría asustado, pero no Arthur. Aunque no sabía nada de la gente no-mágica, se sintió fascinado por ellos de forma inmediata. Sus costumbres, sus inventos... El ingenio que les permitía vivir sin utilizar la magia.

Los patitos de goma...

El primero era amarillo y bastante pequeño. Hacía calor en Londres aquella tarde, y un puñado de niños _muggles_, sucios y andrajosos, se bañaban en un barreño de hojalata. Uno de ellos, el más pequeño de todos, jugaba con el patito, deslizándolo sobre el agua y riendo de cuando en cuando, mientras los otros chicos se pegaban entre ellos, poniéndose los ojos morados y arrancándose mechones de pelo, en un intento por proteger su espacio en la pequeña tina. Arthur, un tanto inseguro, observó al niño _muggle_, quien, como si hubiera captado su recelo, le ofreció el patito de goma. El pequeño Arthur Weasley lo cogió con ambas manos, lo estrujó con fuerza y se asustó cuando emitió un curioso pitido. El niño _muggle_ sonrió, chapoteó en el agua y se puso a llorar estruendosamente; uno de los chicos le había dado un puñetazo en la espalda. De forma inmediata, una mujer apareció en el callejón, gritó un par de veces e hizo que los niños desaparecieran. Exceptuando a Arthur, que se quedó allí parado, con su regalo entre los dedos, hasta que su padre fue a recogerlo.

A partir de entonces, se volvió un apasionado de los _muggles._ Su familia, aunque no era defensora de la pureza de la sangre, como muchos otros, nunca había sentido aquella fascinación por los _muggles_, que pronto se convirtió en un rasgo característico de Arthur, el amante de la gente no-mágica.

Al principio, sólo recogía patitos de goma. A los once años, la estantería de su dormitorio ya contenía casi treinta de aquellos objetos. A los diecisiete, tuvo que deshacerse de más de la mitad para independizarse. Cuando se casó, Molly le amenazó con plantarlo en el altar si metía un solo patito en la Madriguera.

Pero Molly no había dicho nada de los enchufes, las bombillas, los abrelatas o los coches. Ni de que no pudiera conservar sus patitos en el jardín, protegidos con un encantamiento bajo las ramas de un viejo árbol. Tampoco había mencionado que no pudiera construir un pequeño trastero para guardar sus cosas, cuando los niños comenzaron a mostrarse demasiado curiosos.

Y, por supuesto, Molly no le había prohibido regalarle a los pequeños pelirrojos Weasley un patito de goma por sus respectivos cumpleaños. Arthur aún sonreía cuando recordaba el rostro de su esposa cuando abrió el regalo de Bill en su primer aniversario: un gran patito de goma de color verde, que encandiló al niño y del que no se separó hasta que Charlie fue lo suficientemente grande como para quitárselo. Arthur se había salido con la suya y Molly claudicó, aunque seguía sin querer tener aquellos objetos en su casa.

El trastero era, en todo caso, el paraíso de Arthur. Allí había leído numerosos libros sobre los aviones. Aunque los _muggles_ explicaban por qué volaban aquellos artefactos, el nunca comprendería nada que tuviera que ver con la física y demás (extrañas y complicadas) ciencias _muggles_. El tema de las escaleras mecánicas fue más sencillo de entender y, después de observar el motor de su viejo Ford Anglia, se convirtió en un experto en mecánica. Pero los patitos de goma...

¿Para qué rayos servirían?

Ojeó un par de revistas de juguetes. Eran su última esperanza y, cuando vio a aquel niño regordete en la bañera de casa, con un patito de goma, recordó su primer encuentro con los _muggles_. El chiquillo que le regaló su patito parecía feliz mientras se bañaba con él. Algo en la mente de Arthur se iluminó y, sin pensárselo dos veces, levitó sus dos cajas más preciadas, desde el desván hasta el cuarto de baño.

Cuando, tres horas después, Molly Weasley fue a buscarlo para cenar, y lo encontró dentro de una bañera mágicamente agrandada, rodeado de una masa multicolor de patitos de goma, creyó que tendría que llevar a su marido al pabellón psiquiátrico de San Mungo. Más aún, cuando Arthur la miró, con una sonrisa de pura felicidad en el rostro, y gritó:

-¡Eureka!



_Hola a todos y a todas. ¿Qué tal va la cosa? Hacía ya tiempo que no actualizaba este fic, así que ya tocaba. Me apetecía escribir algo que no me hiciera pensar demasiado, así que puse a Arthur a investigar y, sí, ha descubierto el misterio de los patitos de goma :)_

_Espero que os haya gustado y que perdonéis mis desvaríos. Después de todo, la siguiente viñeta será para Barty Crouch Sr., y mucho me temo que tendré que ponerme un poco dramática otra vez. Lo veamos por donde lo veamos, este hombre no admite muchas bromas._

_Nada más. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por dejar vuestros comentarios. Si consigo recuperarme de mi asqueroso resfriado, actualizaré pronto._

_Por cierto, aunque ya tengo planificadas la mayoría de las viñetas (son cerca de cien :S), sois libre para solicitar algún protagonista. Me da igual escribir sobre ellos antes o después, asíq que admito sugerencias. _

_Nada más por mi parte,_

_Besos, Cris Snape._


	31. Barty Crouch Sr

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**31**

Barty Crouch Sr. 

**Un buen hijo**

Barty Crouch era uno de los hombres fuertes del Ministerio de Magia. Desde que comenzara su liderazgo en la lucha contra aquel cruento grupo de magos oscuros que sembraban el caos en el mundo mágico, su fama había ido aumentado día a día. Era un auror implacable, que jamás mostraba piedad alguna ante los criminales, capaz de usar cualquier método a su alcance para detener a aquellos asesinos, incluyendo las maldiciones imperdonables. Gustaba de actuar con mano dura. La varita nunca le temblaba a la hora de realizar el más macabro de los hechizos.

Su vida trascurría en el Departamento de Magia, entre redadas, interrogatorios y condenas a cadena perpetua. Era admirado por muchos y temido por unos cuantos. Un hombre recto, de moral aparentemente intachable, dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo.

Tanto, que algunas veces su esposa podía pasar semanas sin verlo. En ocasiones, incluso, había creído que olvidaría su rostro o el tono de su voz.

Ella era una mujer sufridora. Cuando se casó, había creído que su matrimonio sería como el de sus padres, que no se habían separado ni un solo día desde que unieron sus vidas. Pensó que Barty, al igual que su progenitor, sería un hombre entregado a su familia. Padre cariñoso y amante esposo. Pero Barty sólo parecía amar su trabajo y, aunque ella se había acostumbrado a no tenerlo junto a ella, algunas veces lo necesitaba a su lado.

Por ese motivo, había ido al Ministerio de Magia. Llevaba casi dos años afrontado aquel problema en soledad. Muchas veces, había querido hablar con Barty, pero él sólo le escuchaba si hablaba de mortífagos. No le importaban los problemas domésticos, ni sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera aquellas cartas que solía enviarle Albus Dumbledore desde Hogwarts.

Ella lo había intentado, pero no podía más. Hacía mucho que había dejado de controlar a su hijo y presentía el peligro. Barty tampoco la escuchaba cuando le explicaba sus temores. Algunas veces, se reía. ¿Cómo iba a ser su muchacho igual que todos aquellos hombres a los que apresaba un día tras otro? Era imposible. El chico era un Crouch.

Su esposa, sin embargo, no podía dejar de tener miedo. Veía algo extraño en los ojos su hijo, algo que ella no podía borrar sin el apoyo de nadie. Algo que, tal vez, nunca desaparecería.

Barty alzó la cabeza cuando la vio entrar. Ella nunca iba al Ministerio y, por ese motivo, él creyó que ocurría algo grave. Se puso en pie y la observó cautelosamente un momento, olvidándose por completo de los pergaminos que descansaban sobre la mesa. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, como si hubiera enfermado de repente, y sostenía una carta con manos temblorosas.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo, querida?

Ella se limitó a tenderle la carta. Barty la leyó con preocupación. Por un momento, su esposa pensó que sería consciente del peligro, pero el brujo liberó el aire de sus pulmones y le devolvió la misiva con desdén, regresando a su trabajo sin hacer ningún comentario.

-Barty... –Protestó ella con debilidad, sin dar crédito a la actitud del hombre.

-No deberías molestarme por semejantes tonterías –Barty la miró con enfado un momento, antes de coger su vieja pluma y garabatear unas palabras en un pergamino –Vuelve a la casa, mujer, y ocúpate de los elfos.

-Pero, Barty. Tenemos que hacer algo...

-Son cosas de críos –Bufó el hombre con tono cortante. Quería que su esposa entendiera que la conversación había terminado –Barty es un buen hijo.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero comprendió que no serviría de nada. Su esposo estaba demasiado ciego para comprender que aquellas cosas que hacía su hijo no eran _cosas de críos_. Así pues, se rindió otra vez y abandonó el Ministerio de Magia, rezando porque Barty tuviera razón.

Desgraciadamente, un par de años después, la mujer supo que sus temores eran ciertos, y Barty Crouch Sr. se arrepintió de no haberle parado los pies al chico cuando empezó a llamar a sus compañeros de colegio _sangre sucia._



_Hasta aquí. Una viñeta más, espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que no tengo muchas cosas que comentar, así que gracias por leer y hasta la próxima. El protagonista será Charlie Weasley. _

_Besos, Cris Snape_


	32. Charlie Weasley

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**32**

**Charlie Weasley**

**Fuego en la sangre**

La noche fue larga. Desde que recibió la noticia de que su padre había resultado herido de gravedad, el tiempo transcurrió lento para Charlie Weasley.

Primero el viaje hasta San Mungo, de chimenea en chimenea, maldiciendo a la red flú cuando los nervios le podían. Después, el llanto incesante de su madre, que parecía estar segura de lo peor, a pesar de que todos intentaban tranquilizarla. El semblante serio de Bill, que no se cansaba de negar con la cabeza, y la tardanza de Percy, que aún no había llegado al hospital y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Luego, las horas de espera en los fríos pasillos del sanatorio, consolando a mamá y tranquilizando a Bill. Maldiciendo a Percy...

La perorata de los médicos. Papá estaba bien, aún grave, pero parecía que se iba a recuperar. El abrazo de mamá cuando decidió irse a descansar, y el gesto triste de Bill, que luchaba por controlar las lágrimas de alivio. Él cuidaría de papá esa mañana. Charlie debía ir a dormir, pero no podía. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Durante toda la noche, no había podido dejar de pensar en Percy. Sabía que sus hermanos más pequeños esperaban noticias en Grimmauld Place, y que mamá los tranquilizaría. Sabía que Bill estaba sentado junto a la cama de papá, aprovechando su soledad para derramar todas las lágrimas que había contenido durante la angustiosa espera en los pasillos. Y sabía cómo estaba él, tranquilo y nervioso al mismo tiempo, sin querer imaginarse lo que hubiera podido pasar si su padre no fuera un hombre fuerte.

Sabía que todos los Weasley estaban preocupados. Menos Percy.

El fuego le quemaba la sangre cuando decidió ir al Callejón Dragón. Se sentía poseído por una furia similar a la que dominaba a los dragones que él solía cuidar, y era consciente de lo que podría llegar a hacer en aquel estado, pero alguien tenía que ocuparse de darle una lección a ese maldito cretino que tenía por hermano.

Ninguno de los otros podría hacerlo. Mamá aún esperaba cosas buenas de Percy; le partía el corazón saber que uno de sus hijos se había escapado de su ala protectora y no podría regañarle. Bill siempre se lo callaba todo, incluido su propio dolor. Fred y George eran demasiado impetuosos para hacer frente a aquel problema. Y Ron y Ginny sólo eran dos niños; Percy no los escucharía. Él era Charlie; quizá tuviera mal carácter en ocasiones, quizá fuera incapaz de controlarse cuando estaba demasiado irritado, pero era el único que podría hablar con Percy. En otro tiempo, papá se hubiera encargado de él, pero ya no podía. Y no sólo porque estuviera convaleciente en una habitación de hospital, sino porque hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de tener el respeto de su propio hijo. Y, Percy lo sabía, ese hecho era el único que podía borrar la sonrisa de la cara de su progenitor.

Sus pisadas resonaron con fuerza en las calles empedradas que, a esa hora tan temprana, permanecían casi desiertas. Vio el pequeño apartamento, ubicado sobre la tienda de túnicas de madame Malkin, y apretó el paso, ansioso por llegar cuanto antes.

Subió las sinuosas escaleras de dos en dos. Una bruja de pelo blanco y aspecto desaliñado lo observó con desdén, antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa. Charlie golpeó con ímpetu el portón de roble del apartamento de Percy. Un segundo después, se encontró con el rostro serio y frío de su hermano, ya vestido para trabajar.

Charlie apretó los puños, molesto por la actitud de Percy, que seguía con su rutina como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Quizá, hubiera algo diferente en el joven esa mañana, como el aspecto cansado y las ojeras oscuras perfilando sus ojos, pero Charlie no lo notó.

Antes de que Percy pudiera decir nada, estaba en el suelo, con un hilillo de sangre manando de su labio. Charlie lo miraba desde arriba, respirando agitadamente bajo el umbral de la puerta, sabiendo que había cometido un error al actuar de esa manera. Pero el fuego había sido más fuerte que la sensatez, y ya no había marcha atrás.

Percy bajó la cabeza un momento. Se llevó un dedo al labio lastimado y se puso en pie. Lentamente, con elegancia, como si no le diera importancia al curioso _saludo_ de su hermano mayor. Por algún motivo, Charlie se sintió algo más tranquilo; tal vez, porque Percy parecía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Está bien?

Charlie contuvo la respiración. Se dejó caer contra la pared, liberando el aire de sus pulmones. Él tampoco podía mirar a Percy. De repente, aquel joven parecía haberse convertido en el niño pequeño que le pedía protección contra los gemelos, cada vez que se veía incapaz de defenderse de ellos por su cuenta.

Afirmó con la cabeza. Percy se irguió entonces, estirándose la ropa y lanzándose un hechizo curativo a sí mismo, con una destreza envidiable.

-¿Irás? –Preguntó Charlie en un hilo de voz, conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

Percy no se molestó en contestar. Pasó junto a su hermano mayor con la cabeza alta y, sin mirar atrás, habló con su acostumbrado tono educado.

-¿Podrías cerrar la puerta cuando te vayas, Charles?

Charlie sólo afirmó con la cabeza. Un segundo después, Percy había desaparecido, y el domador de dragones supo que, por unos segundos, los Weasley habían vuelto a ser una familia completa.



_Hola a todo el mundo. Hasta aquí una viñeta más. Como siempre digo, espero que os haya gustado y tal, y tal. Esta vez, me he planteado lo que hicieron los Weasley de los que la Rowling no nos habla en el quinto libro, tras el ataque a Arthur en el Ministerio, y he aquí el resultado._

_Para la próxima viñeta, voy a traerme a Colin Creevey de paseo. A ver qué hago con este chico, me va a tocar devanarme los sesos, jeje._

_Debería despedirme ya, antes de que esta nota de autor se haga demasiado larga, pero hay un asuntillo que me gustaría comentar antes. Se trata del problema de las transcripciones. Creo que mi postura ha quedado bastante clara en mi profile, pero no está de más recordar que el asunto es más grave de lo que parece, y que no podemos quedarnos tan tranquilos cuando hay gente que está violando descaradamente las normas de la página y, además, está cometiendo un delito que puede perjudicarnos a todos. Por eso, digo que NO A LAS TRANSCRIPCIONES. _

_Ahora sí, se acabó lo que se daba. Hasta la próxima actualización, que no sé cuando tendrá lugar, jeje._

_Besos, Cris Snape_


	33. Colin Creevey

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**33**

**Colin Creevey**

**Su mundo**

-Esta foto es del castillo. La tomé cuando atravesamos un enorme lago en unos botes de madera. Hogwarts es un lugar inmenso. Estoy seguro de que te encantaría si pudieras verlo.

El señor Creevey sonrió afablemente, mientras escuchaba con atención las explicaciones que su hijo le daba. Aún le resultaba un poco extraño ver todas aquellas fotografías en movimiento, pero no podía negar que todo lo que le relataba Colin era realmente emocionante. Y pensar que, por un momento, había temido que su hijo no fuera a encajar en el mundo al que pertenecía.

-Este es mi cuarto –Colin seguía hablando, moviéndose a su lado con nerviosismo. _Nessa_ la vaca más veterana de todas las que tenían los Creevey, mugió molesta, harta de tanto ajetreo a su alrededor –Como ya te dije, soy un Gryffindor. Es fastidioso no haber podido disfrutar del curso completo, pero al menos pude ir a la cena de Halloween.

El señor Creevey cabeceó, recordando con tristeza aquellos meses en los que su hijo estuvo petrificado. Su esposa y él estuvieron tan preocupados, que incluso Dennis los había notado extraños. Afortunadamente, todo salió bien y, ahora, Colin estaba con ellos, tan entusiasmado y feliz como siempre.

-Y este es Harry Potter –Colin suspiró, mostrándole el retrato de un chico que lo miraba con expresión asombrada – ¿Sabías que él fue quién derrotó a "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado"?

-Sí, hijo. Me lo has contado muchas veces.

-Pues también es un Gryffindor –Colin alzó el mentón con orgullo -¿No es genial compartir casa con él, papá? Estoy seguro de que más de uno siente envidia...

-Seguramente –El señor Creevey volvió a sonreír.

-Ojala Dennis también esté en Gryffindor –Colin guardó las fotografías con cuidado. Era la décima vez que se las enseñaba a su padre desde que volviera a casa, dos días antes –Nos divertiremos mucho, ya lo verás.

-Uhm... Aún no estamos seguros de que Dennis vaya a ser un mago, hijo. Recuerda lo que dijo aquel tipo que vino a traernos la carta de Hogwarts...

-Pues yo creo que sí es mago –_Nessa_ volvió a mugir. No parecía hacerle mucha gracia que Colin se apoyara en su lomo.

-En cualquier caso, me tranquilizaría mucho saber que estáis juntos.

El señor Creevey palmeó la espalda de su hijo, que recibió el gesto con una de sus genuinas sonrisas. El buen hombre compadecía a aquel que tuviera que soportar a sus dos muchachos al mismo tiempo; podrían formar un equipo realmente incontrolable.

-Yo le enseñaré todo lo que deba saber –Colin hablaba con una seguridad impropia de alguien de su edad –Le mostraré Hogwarts durante sus primeros días, y le ayudaré con los hechizos más difíciles. ¿Te he hablado alguna vez del profesor Snape? –Colin fingió un escalofrío, y su padre no pudo contener una alegre risotada –Dennis tiene que saber que no debe acercarse demasiado a él.

-Seguro que sí.-El señor Creevey le guiñó un ojo- Pero no asustes a tu hermano antes de saber si es o no un mago.

Colin se dispuso a responder, alegando de nuevo que Dennis pertenecía al mismo mundo que él, cuando los cristales de la cocina estallaron. Desde el establo, los dos hombres fueron testigos del extraño acontecimiento y salieron corriendo hacia la casa.

Encontraron a Dennis en medio de la cocina, y a la señora Creevey abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras lloraba y reía histéricamente.

-¡Oh, mi niño! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

La mirada de autosuficiencia de Colin, le hizo comprender al señor Creevey que su hijo menor necesitaba saber del profesor Snape lo antes posible.



_Se acabó lo que se daba. Hoy he traído una escena familiar de los Creevey y, bueno, espero que os haya gustado. La próxima viñeta tendrá como protagonista a Sybil Trelawney, a ver qué puedo hacer con ella._

_Un beso para todos y hasta pronto_

_Cris Snape_


	34. Sybill Trewlaney

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**34**

**Sybill Trewlaney**

**Visionaria**

Cassandra Trewlaney había sido una de las mejores videntes de la historia del mundo mágico. A lo lardo de su vida, había formulado varias profecías que, con el paso de los años, resultaron ser verdaderas. Magos y brujas de todo el mundo acudían a su casa de Londres para conocer su futuro. Incluso los _muggles_ habían oído hablar de ella; algunos buscaron su ayuda, aunque muy pocos la encontraron.

Cassandra murió siendo excepcionalmente anciana. Tanto, que su única tataranieta, la pequeña Sybill, había podido compartir su inmensa sabiduría con ella. Durante generaciones, en la familia Trewlaney sólo habían nacido hombres y, tal y como anunció la anciana Cassandra en su día, ningún varón heredaría su don. Con Sybill, en cambio, todo podría ser diferente.

La niña apenas tenía ocho años cuando la visionaria falleció. La pequeña Sybill se coló en las dependencias particulares de su tatarabuela, su rostro casi oculto tras unas enormes gafas, y su pequeño cuerpecito envuelto en las telas vaporosas que encandilaban el alma de la criatura.

Sybill se había acercado al lecho con timidez. A su tierna edad, no terminaba de entender el significado de la muerte, pero sabía que, después de esa noche, no volvería a ver a su tatarabuela nunca más. Y ella la admiraba demasiado como para dejarla partir sin despedirse. Necesitaba que la anciana volviera a hablarle de los secretos que ocultaba el destino, que le anunciara cualquier acontecimiento insignificante para que, a continuación, Sybill riera alegremente cuando se hacía realidad.

La pequeña niña se acomodó junto a Cassandra, sintiéndose encantada cuando la anciana comenzó a acariciar su revuelto cabello.

-Sybill... –Murmuró la mujer, con su voz débil de moribunda- Sybill Trewlaney...

-Nana –Su tono infantil resonó más fuerte, reverberando en las paredes de la habitación.

-Siempre me has pedido que te revele tu futuro –Cassandra tosió. La niña alzó la cabeza, mirándola con atención –Nunca quise decirte nada, pero ahora... Tendrás que estar preparada, Sybill.

-Nana...

-Heredarás el don –Anunció con solemnidad la anciana. Sus ojos cerrados y sus manos enredadas en los cabellos de la niña –Pero tú no lo sabrás.

-¿Nana?

-Nadie creerá en ti, pero tus profecías serán certeras. Jamás te equivocarás, pero tú no lo sabrás...

-¿Nana?

-Ten cuidado, Sybill. El don puede ser una bendición, o la peor de las maldiciones –Cassandra abrió los ojos. Sabía que, tal vez, sus palabras no pudieran ser comprendidas por una niña tan pequeña, pero esperaba que, con el tiempo, ella entendiera –Y, ahora, ve.

La pequeña Sybill Trewlaney no replicó. La anciana estaba demasiado cansada para hablar, y Sybill ya tenía lo que quería.

Tenía el don.

Sonrió. Le apenaba perder a su tatarabuela, pero saber que ella estaba destinada a ocupar su lugar, la llenó de alegría. Poco le importaba lo que le había dicho después. Lo único que ella quería saber era que tenía el don. Era una visionaria, y sería famosa.

Años después, Sybill Trewlaney no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada, no sólo porque era consciente de que no poseía ningún don, sino porque sabía, a ciencia cierta, que la famosísima Cassandra Trewlaney no había sido mejor adivina que ella misma. Al menos, en su caso, había estado totalmente equivocada.

Por supuesto, sabía fingir bastante bien. Conocía toda la parte teórica de las Artes Adivinatorias, aunque jamás había podido ver ni un solo retazo del futuro. Muchos la consideraban una farsante que no merecía dar clase en Hogwarts, pero ella consideraba que hacía un buen trabajo. Le bastaba con una puesta en escena impactante, una actuación cargada de dramatismo, y un poco de psicología para lograr que algunos de sus alumnos creyeran en sus supuestas capacidades para ver el futuro.

La verdad, no entendía como había logrado engañar a Dumbledore cuando la contrató. Había hablado sobre los posos de té y el tarot, incluso se tomó la libertad de mencionar al _Grim_, pero no tuvo verdadera fe en ser contratada. Se mostró educada y profesional, pero, por un momento, pensó que Dumbledore no se dejaría convencer por sus pequeñas triquiñuelas. Sorpresivamente, el anciano y sabio mago la había contratado y, desde entonces, Hogwarts era su hogar.

A lo largo de los años, había tenido que superar numerosas pruebas. La parte más difícil le tocó vivirla el año anterior, cuando esa Dolores Umbridge quiso echarla del castillo. Afortunadamente, puso quedarse. Sybill estaba segura de que no sobreviviría lejos de Hogwarts...

Alzó una nueva carta, más por aburrimiento que por convicción, y de nuevo vio la torre traspasada por el rayo. Eran numerosas las ocasiones en las que había salido esa carta e, incluso, había hablado con Dumbledore. Tal vez ella no tuviera demasiada fe en sí misma, pero aquello empezaba a resultar realmente sospechoso. Iría a hablar de nuevo con el director. Tenía que escucharla. Quizá, por una vez, había acertado algo relacionado con el futuro.

Se envolvió en sus chales y abandonó la protección de su torre, para enfrentarse a las miradas curiosas de alumnos y profesores. Advertiría a Dumbledore, aunque no le hacía falta ser adivina para saber que él no la escucharía.

Si, al menos, Cassandra Trewlaney no se hubiera equivocado...



_Viñeta extraña, lo sé. Quizá, la que ha quedado un poco rara es Trewlaney, pero ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que ella piensa cuando está sola. Tal vez, incluso reconozca que es un auténtico fraude. ¿Quién sabe?_

_La próxima viñeta, será para Fenrir Greyback... Chunga veo la cosa. No tengo muy claro que hacer con el hombre lobo, si darle un festín de carne fresca, o dejar que lo cacen un montón de muggles... Posiblemente, ninguna de las dos cosas._

_Un saludo para todos, y hasta la próxima_

_Cris Snape_


	35. Fenrir Greyback

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**35**

**Fenrir Greyback**

**De hombre a monstruo**

Fenrir observa su reflejo en el espejo. Parece cansado, pero su aspecto aún es saludable, tanto que se atreve a sonreír. Su dentadura sigue ahí, tan perfecta como siempre. Su porte elegante y seductor también, así como sus modales refinados y exquisitos. Pero sus ojos no son los mismos. No es un hombre feliz.

Recuerda como eran las cosas un año antes. Llevaba puesta aquella misma túnica. La lucía con la misma distinción y orgullo, y estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Ella lo estaba esperando, ataviada con su vestido blanco y con el cabello repleto de florecillas silvestres. Amarillas, sus favoritas.

Hubo luna llena, igual que ese día. Decidieron que la boda fuera de noche. Ella, tan excéntrica como siempre. Él, complaciente, incapaz de negarle nada.

Fenrir estuvo nervioso, mientras la esperaba frente al altar. La luz plateada de la luna hacía brillar sus cabellos castaños, y sonreía, incapaz de contener su dicha. Cuando ella apareció, el corazón le latió velozmente, tanto que pensó que se le saldría del pecho.

Ella apenas había dado un par de pasos, cuando se escucharon los aullidos. Fenrir sólo pensó en una cosa: debía salvarla.

Aquella fue la última noche que Fenrir disfrutó de la luna llena como un hombre. Su último recuerdo, el níveo vestido de novia manchado de sangre. Su sangre.

Después, ella le prometió que no le abandonaría. No le importaba su mala suerte, decía, y Fenrir siempre la creyó. Estúpido iluso...

Sólo por ella había contenido al lobo. Por ella, había pasado interminables noches de luna llena destrozándose en soledad, en el Bosque Prohibido, el lugar que tanto había temido desde niño. Sólo por ella, no corrió a vengarse de aquellos que le convirtieron en lo que era. Cachorros... Resultaba irónico. A Fenrir siempre le habían gustado los niños.

Pero ella lo había traicionado, y Fenrir ya no quería seguir luchando. Ella decía que aún lo quería, pero que no podía vivir con alguien que no era un hombre completo. Ella no sabía nada, y él... El sabía que la lucha había terminado, ya no tenía motivos para seguir deteniendo al lobo, ni para renegar de su naturaleza. Ella no merecía la pena. Nadie merecía la pena.

Fenrir borra la sonrisa de su cara y observa el atardecer. Falta poco. Ella, tan excéntrica como siempre, insiste en refugiarse en la noche. El otro, tan complaciente como él, no podrá hacer nada. Y, la luna, lucirá tan llena como aquel día, cuando el hombre desapareció.

Se coloca la túnica y se mira por última vez al espejo. Todo terminará esa noche. Él no volverá a ser ese caballero, porque no quiere serlo más.

Se marcha deprisa, casi corriendo. Tiene que llegar a tiempo. Su bautizo de sangre será especial, no puede fallar.

El jardín luce esplendoroso, como aquella noche. Fenrir se cuela entre los arbustos sin hacer ruido, sigiloso como un lobo, consciente de que nadie lo quiere allí. Pero eso no importa. Sólo tiene que esperar.

Siente los primeros hilos de luz alcanzar sus cabellos. El dolor de la transformación. Los gritos, la sangre. Un nuevo vestido de novia teñido de rojo.

Un lobo que jamás podrá saciar su sed...



_Lo sé, esto es una auténtica paranoia, no lo voy a negar. Pero es que he estado echándole un ojo a "Grandes Esperanzas", y la imagen de aquella novia traicionada en el altar que enloquece me ha resultado tentadora. Esto ha surgido en un momento de pseudo-inspiración, espero que sepáis perdonarme. Creo que le debo algo menos melodramático a Greyback ;) Quizá lo consiga con el tiempo, ¿Quién sabe?_

_En fin... Como veis, unas veces tardo siglos en colgar una viñeta nueva, y otras apenas dos días. Pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando al muso le da por ponerse a trabajar (creo que se le da mejor después de las fiestas, cuando está resacoso) no hay manera de detenerlo._

_El próximo capítulo, mucho me temo que tendrá como protagonista a Fleur Delacour. Veamos qué puedo obtener de ella (o ella de mí, depende como se mire)_

_Saluditos y besitos_

_Cris Snape_


	36. Fleur Delacour

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**36**

**Fleur Delacour**

**Brutalmente enamorada**

Acaricia las profundas cicatrices con las yemas de los dedos. Observa el rostro desfigurado de su prometido y se siente tan orgullosa de él, que siente ganas de gritar.

Al fin, han podido quedarse a solas en la enfermería. Había sido relativamente fácil librarse de todos esos Weasley. Sólo tuvo que convencer a Molly de que ella cuidaría bien de Bill, para que arrastrara a su marido y al resto de sus hijos fuera de la amplia estancia. Entonces, Fleur se sentó junto a la cama de su futuro esposo, sin intenciones de dejarlo solo hasta que no despertase.

Será duro para él. Mientras sostiene su mano, apretándola con fuerza para demostrarle que siempre estará a su lado, Fleur sabe que les esperan tiempos difíciles. Y odia a ese licántropo con toda su alma, porque ha herido al hombre que ama y ha puesto en entredicho la merecida felicidad que, a pesar de todo, les aguarda en el futuro. Porque será feliz con Bill. Hace falta algo más que unas cuantas heridas malditas para que Fleur Delacour renuncie a aquello que aprecia, ambiciona y desea.

Bill es fuerte. Quizá, algunos piensen que está a su lado por su innegable atractivo físico. La mismísima Molly Weasley lo había insinuado un rato antes, sin ser consciente de lo humillante que fue para Fleur. Ella no era una persona superficial, aunque todo el mundo lo pensara. Sabía que todo el mundo se fijaba en su belleza, que ésta solía opacar todo lo demás, pero Bill había sido diferente. Él había visto más allá de sus facciones de _veela_, de la misma forma que Fleur se había visto cautivada por todas las cualidades de su _hombre_. Su valor, su lealtad, su inteligencia, su carácter despreocupado... Todo en él le gustaba. Lo que menos importaba ahora, eran las cicatrices que surcaban el rostro amado.

Bill se retuerce en sueños. Posiblemente, alguna pesadilla atormenta su alma herida. Fleur se inclina para susurrarle palabras de consuelo al oído, sin dejar de acariciar. Sin dejar de amar. Y, al mismo tiempo, se siente furiosa y un nuevo sentimiento se abre paso en su corazón. Venganza.

Ellos han estado a punto de quitarle lo que le pertenece, y Fleur jamás le ha consentido eso a nadie. Podrían preguntárselo a sus padres. Ellos hablarían de una niña temperamental, capaz de lanzar crueles maldiciones para recuperar su muñeca preferida. Pero, en esta ocasión, no ha sido un juguete lo que ha estado en juego. Bill ha estado a punto de morir, y Fleur apenas puede contener el impulso de correr tras el hombre lobo para acabar con él. En ese momento, ni siquiera le asusta el nombre de _Greyback_. Sólo le importa hacer justicia. Cobrarse con creces todo el daño que le han causado a Bill y, por ende, a ella misma.

Su alma se apacigua cuando unos hermosos ojos claros se fijan en ella. Fleur ve el miedo y la incomprensión reflejados en ellos, y se inclina para dejar un suave beso en los labios resecos de Bill. Quiere tranquilizarlo y cree conseguirlo. Bill cierra los ojos de nuevo, intentando recordar y, cuando vuelve a mirar a Fleur, la incomprensión y el miedo se han convertido en un pánico escalofriante ante la cruda realidad. El hombre hace una mueca de dolor y se lleva las manos al rostro, sabiendo que ya no volverá a ser el de antes.

-¡Merlín! –Musita, sin atreverse a mirar a Fleur. Avergonzado, temeroso y dolido. Intenta ocultarse de su vista, no permitir que ella vea al monstruo en que se ha convertido, pero Fleur no le deja. Agarra sus manos con suavidad y le sonríe con la misma lascivia sugerente que la invade cada vez que están solos.

-Te _quiego_ Bill.



_Hola a todo el mundo. Hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy. Espero que la viñeta os haya gustado; he querido reflejar lo que ocurrió entre Fleur y Bill la primera vez que se vieron tras el ataque de Greyback, y aquí está el resultado._

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por dejar los comentarios. Otra vez, me disculpo por no responder. Espero tener algo más de tiempo para hacerlo, en serio._

_La próxima viñeta, será para un nuevo fundador. Godric Gryffindor, esta vez, y la verdad es que todavía no tengo la menor idea de cómo la voy a enfocar. Ya se me ocurrirá algo, o eso espero._

_Nada más. Un besote y hasta la próxima_

_Cris Snape_


	37. Godric Gryffindor

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**37**

**Godric Gryffindor**

**El primer **_**sangre-sucia**_

El conde de Westfield no se había tomado la noticia demasiado bien. Godric había pensado que le daría un ataque cuando supo que su hijo mayor, el futuro heredero de todos sus bienes, había nacido siendo un mago. Realmente, su enfado no era para menos. En el mundo _muggle_ y en ciertos círculos del mágico, ese hombre era conocido por ser un férreo enemigo de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia. Desde que llegó al condado, siendo apenas un adolescente, había dedicado todo su esfuerzo para exterminar a esa _plaga, _como solía llamar a los magos y, aunque realmente no había tenido un éxito real (los brujos tenían métodos infalibles para huir de las prisiones de la gente no-mágica), su fama era casi legendaria. Nadie sabía muy bien a qué se debía su odio desmedido hacia la magia, aunque había rumores de que todo venía de muy lejos. Nunca lo habían podido demostrar, pero era muy probable que su padre fuera asesinado por los brujos que, años antes, moraban en los bosques del sur, y Rowland de Westfield no lo había olvidado.

Quizá por eso, había ordenado que ejecutaran a Godric en cuanto el hombre se había presentado. En un principio, el conde lo había recibido con amabilidad, gracias en parte al aspecto lujoso de las ropas del mago y a sus modales exquisitos, pero en cuanto escuchó la palabra _magia_, su actitud cambió por completo. Su mirada, antes cordial, se nubló por la ira, y su tono de voz subió hasta reverberar en los muros de piedra del castillo, asustando a los soldados que vigilaban las salidas, a los criados temblorosos apostados en los rincones e, incluso, al pequeño niño de largo cabello rubio que se escondía detrás de la capa del conde.

Godric Gryffindor había mirado con curiosidad al chiquillo desde que puso un pie en la amplia estancia. A sus once años, ya había sido iniciado en el noble arte de la guerra _muggle_. El conde había expresado, con sumo orgullo, que el niño era diestro en el manejo del arco y que era un espléndido jinete. Además, no se le daba mal la espada, aunque era demasiado menudo para dominarla con facilidad, y sabía leer y escribir. Godric había felicitado al niño por ello y, entonces, había sacado a relucir el tema que lo había llevado a aquella región tan alejada de Hogwarts.

Había tenido que utilizar la magia para reducir a los hombres del conde. Había llegado a la conclusión de que ese _muggle_ no debía ser un mal amo, a juzgar por el ímpetu que ponían sus soldados a la hora de proteger sus intereses. Godric no había necesitado esforzarse demasiado para vencerlos a todos; a penas un movimiento perezoso de varita, y todo el mundo quedó inconsciente, salvo el conde y su hijo. En ese momento, la ira de Westfield era tan grande como su miedo. En cuanto al niño, parecía luchar por no mostrarse excesivamente ilusionado. Era evidente que había sentido el poder latiendo en su interior y, aunque su padre se opusiera a la magia, él estaba ansioso por aprender a ser lo que era: un mago.

Finalmente, y tras varias horas de intenso debate, había podido llevarse al niño. El chiquillo dormitaba en la grupa de su caballo, aferrado a la cintura de Gryffindor con fuerza. El conde no se había mostrado demasiado contento con la decisión final, pero consiguió dejar a un lado sus prejuicios para velar por el bienestar de su primogénito. Godric suponía que, a partir de ese día, el segundo de sus hijos sería educado para heredar el condado. Eso, si no resultaba ser un mago también; Gryffindor casi hubiera jurado que lo sería. Algún día, tendrían que inventar un método que les permitiera registrar a los niños mágicos desde su nacimiento. De esa forma, se ahorrarían muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Era posible que Salazar se opusiera, teniendo en cuenta esa terquedad suya de no querer admitir en Hogwarts a los nacidos de _muggles_, pero terminarían por convencerlo. Helga era bastante buena en eso.

Godric aminoró el paso al vislumbrar la Torre Sur del castillo, iluminada por el fuego de multitud de ardientes antorchas. Desde la distancia, Hogwarts aún presentaba un aspecto ruinoso, y no era para menos. A pesar de llevar muchos años intentando reconstruir el castillo, el trabajo estaba resultando ser arduo y complicado, más aún ahora que los pequeños niños magos habían empezado a corretear por los pasillos. Afortunadamente, las partes más importantes ya estaban en perfecto estado: el Gran Comedor, el pabellón oeste y las mazmorras. Le encantaban las mazmorras. Cualquiera que lo conociera, podría afirmar que no era posible que Godric Gryffindor disfrutara pasando el tiempo en el lugar más frío y oscuro del castillo, pero esa era la realidad. Helga solía bromear con que Salazar encajaba mejor en ese ambiente, pero el brujo prefería las torres. Siempre había sido un apasionado de la astronomía. A Godric no le costaba trabajo imaginarlo durmiendo al raso, contemplando las estrellas hasta caer rendido.

Godric se quitó el sombrero y detuvo el caballo, aspirando el fresco aroma de las tierras escocesas. El lago estaba tranquilo esa noche, y el bosque parecía un lugar menos peligroso de lo que era en realidad. Quizá, si Salazar estaba de buen humor, podrían salir a explorar la parte más septentrional del mismo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacían una de esas emocionantes excursiones; hubo un tiempo en que no podían vivir alejados del peligro, pero ahora eran más viejos y tenían más responsabilidades.

Godric agitó el hombro del chiquillo con suavidad. Everatt de Westfield abrió los ojos con pereza y se quedó paralizado un segundo después. Gryffindor sonrió un segundo, comprendiendo la sorpresa del pequeño. Él también se había sentido fascinado la primera vez que vio Hogwarts, aún cuando no habían sido más que un montón de ruinas, testigo directo de la decadencia sufrida por el, antaño, floreciente castillo.

-¿Qué os parece el castillo, Everatt? –Inquirió con suavidad, animando a su caballo a proseguir con su camino.

-Es muy hermoso, mi señor –Exclamó el niño sin ocultar su fascinación -¿Es allí dónde aprenderé magia?

-Efectivamente –Godric señaló otras lucecitas, más al sur del castillo –Esa pequeña aldea es Hogsmeade. Todos sus habitantes son magos.

-¿Todos ellos? –Everatt parecía sorprendido.

-Son gentes amables. Hubo un tiempo en que Hogsmeade fue una gran ciudad, pero el paso del tiempo ha cambiado muchas cosas –Explicó con paciencia –Quizá, algún día conozcas toda la historia de Hogwarts. Aún tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, antes de que Hogwarts recupere su antiguo esplendor.

Everatt no pudo decir nada más. Tenía muchas preguntas rondando por su cabeza, pero no sabía cuál de ellas formular primero, así que optó por guardar silencio. Estaba seguro de que pronto obtendría todas las respuestas, si tenía un poco de paciencia.

Llegaron a las puertas del castillo una hora después. Godric se había tomado su tiempo y, aunque su brioso corcel era de recorrer grandes distancias a gran velocidad, quiso que el pequeño Everatt disfrutara del viaje. El sueño parecía haber desaparecido y el niño observaba todo con los ojos abiertos como platos, ansioso por aprender e iniciarse en la emocionante vida que le esperaba a partir de ese momento.

Godric lo ayudó a bajar del caballo en cuanto pusieron un pie en los terrenos de Hogwarts. El animal se marchó discretamente, como si supiera perfectamente lo que debía hacer, y Godric echó a andar. Sus pasos, largos y cargados de decisión, hicieron correr a Everatt, aunque el niño no se mostró contrariado en ningún momento. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Con el dinero que me ha dado vuestro padre, podremos adquirir una varita y unas cuantas túnicas que utilizaréis durante vuestra estancia en Hogwarts –Informó Godric, con aquel tono grave que usaba cuando daba lecciones –Hay un sastre en Hogsmeade que lo tendrá todo listo para dentro de dos días, y conozco a un buen fabricante de varitas en Londres. Ollivanders. Mañana iremos a verlo.

-Yo... ¿Necesito una varita, mi señor?

-¿Cómo pensáis hacer magia si no, joven Everatt? –Godric alzó una ceja con aire divertido –Todo mago que se precie necesita una. Es la mejor forma para canalizar nuestra magia, de modo que podamos conseguir realizar hechizos medianamente aceptables.

Everatt se ruborizó ligeramente. Tenía la sensación de que había dicho una soberana estupidez, pero Gryffindor no parecía darle importancia. Lo guió hasta el castillo y, una vez más, el niño no pudo evitar abrir la boca. Era el lugar más inmenso que había visto nunca. Era cuatro o cinco veces más grande que el castillo de su padre...

-¡Godric! ¡Gracias a Merlín que has llegado! Comenzábamos a pensar que habías decidido fugarte... Otra vez.

Aquella mujer de aspecto elegante puso los ojos en blanco. Era hermosa y llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño muy tieso. A Everatt le recordó a su aya: seria y exigente.

-Buenas noches, Rowena –Godric inclinó la cabeza. Si dijera que le sorprendía el recibimiento de la mujer, estaría mintiendo. Siempre había estado apegada a las normas y Godric debía reconocer que se había retrasado... Un poco. En realidad habían sido dos semanas, pero cazar aquel dragón había sido una experiencia bastante interesante –Reconozco que, por un momento, me planteé la posibilidad de continuar con mi vida nómada, pero tenía un trabajo pendiente –Tomó al niño por los hombros y lo instó a ponerse frente a él –Tengo el honor de presentarte a Everatt de Westfield. Un futuro y grandioso mago.

Rowena Ravenclaw miró al niño con los ojos entornados. Everatt se sintió intimidado durante un segundo, hasta que la mujer le sonrió y se acercó a él, tomándolo de una mano con suavidad.

-Venid, pequeño. Debéis estar hambriento –Su tono sonó extraordinariamente suave –Os acompañaré a las cocinas para que os alimentéis y, después, os mostraré vuestra habitación. Mañana, habrá tiempo para las explicaciones –La mujer se volvió bruscamente para encarar a Godric –Salazar te está esperando. Está de mal humor, como siempre.

Godric afirmó quedamente con la cabeza y se dirigió a la Torre Sur. Si ya había anochecido, Slytherin debía estar allí. Aunque, con el frío que empezaba a hacer fuera, seguramente dormiría en una cama, cobijado por un montón de mantas.

Godric no necesitaba ser adivino para suponer lo que quería su viejo amigo. Antes de que iniciara su viaje, Salazar había dejado muy claro que no deseaba enseñar a los hijos de _muggles_, y Godric había optado por ignorar sus protestas. Slytherin era un hombre sensato, que sabía ceder cuando las circunstancias lo ameritaban, pero Godric sabía que, en esa ocasión, no conseguiría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. En todos los años transcurridos desde que se conocieron, Salazar sólo se había mostrado inflexible en ese aspecto y, aunque Godric comprendía sus razones, aún tenía la esperanza de hacerle cambiar. Quizá, si le demostraba que no todos los _muggles_ eran como aquellos que acabaron con la vida de su _Maestro_, y le hacía ver que la sangre no-mágica no corrompía el poder de los brujos y hechiceras, el buen hombre aceptaría a los llamados _sangre-sucia_ entre sus alumnos. Gryffindor estaba seguro de que, si le daba una oportunidad a Everatt de Westfield, Salazar comprendería que había estado muy equivocado todo ese tiempo.

Tal y como esperaba, lo encontró contemplando las estrellas. Los oscuros nubarrones habían ocultado algunas de ellas, pero aún podían observar la belleza de la luna llena. Salazar parecía abstraído y, de cuando en cuando, dirigía la mirada hacia el bosque. Godric se colocó a su lado y permaneció en silencio, dejando que su colega fuera el primero en hablar. Sabía que, tratándose de Salazar, era lo más conveniente.

-Sir Alfred está inquieto esta noche –Masculló, prestando atención a los aullidos procedentes del bosque –Me temo que nuestro apreciado profesor de Pociones estará indispuesto durante unos días.

El tono sarcástico no pasó desapercibido a Godric, que sonrió y, cabeceando, no tuvo palabras para rebatir esa información. Sólo esperaba que los licántropos no se acercaran demasiado a Hogwarts. Lamentaría profundamente tener que herir a sir Alfred.

-Te he visto traer a ese _muggle_ –Escupió la palabra con tanto desprecio, que Godric se estremeció ligeramente.

-Es un mago, Salazar –Dijo, con serenidad y firmeza –Posee un gran talento mágico. Será grandioso si podemos ayudarle a explotarlo.

-Yo no voy a ayudar a nadie –Espetó Salazar con gravedad, después de unos segundos de silencio –Ya sabes lo que opino de los _sangre-sucia_, Gryffindor y, aún así, has insistido en traer a ese niño contigo.

-Si le das una oportunidad.

-No –Salazar no alzó la voz, pero había algo peligroso en él. Era evidente que estaba furioso, pero también arrastraba un gran dolor que difícilmente podría disimular –Cada día que pasa, es más evidente que mi opinión no es tomada en consideración en este castillo –Godric fue a protestar, pero Salazar no le dejó hablar –Primero, suprimisteis las clases de Artes Oscuras.

-Defensa...

-¡Defensa no es lo mismo! –Esa vez sí, Salazar gritó. Godric sabía que le había molestado mucho que se eliminara su asignatura favorita. Después de todo, si habían logrado hacerse con el dominio de Hogwarts, fue en parte gracias a la magia negra que Slytherin manejaba a la perfección -¡Estoy harto de que digáis que es la asignatura sustituta! ¡No soy imbécil, Godric, así que no me trates como si lo fuera!

Gryffindor calló. En cierta forma, tenía razón. Desde que Rowena y él tomaron la decisión de unir en una las clases de Magia Antigua y Artes Oscuras, Salazar había parecido más y más huraño. Sólo Helga parecía ser capaz de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, aunque el hombre aún le guardaba rencor por no haberlo apoyado durante esa pequeña batalla.

-Y, ahora, esto –Salazar se dio media vuelta y encaró a Godric –Desde aquel día en los pantanos, cuando no eras más que un muchacho imberbe, demasiado hablador e incapaz de realizar un buen hechizo escudo, dejé perfectamente claro que yo no entro en contacto con _muggles_. Esa fue mi única condición para ayudaos a Rowena, Helga y a ti, pero nunca lo habéis respetado por completo –Tomó aire. Godric optó por no mantenerle la mirada. Sabía que el hombre tenía razón –Aún así, esperaba que Hogwarts fuera un lugar sagrado, pero tú insistes en echarlo a perder con tu filosofía barata.

-Entiendo que estés enfadado, Salazar, pero no tienes derecho a hablarme así...

-¡Claro que tengo derecho! ¡Tengo todo el derecho! –Un trueno resonó entre las montañas, acallando los aullidos de los lobos y las voces de los hombres –Y me he dado cuenta de que aprecias más a tus _sangres-sucias_ que a mí...

-No hables así...

-Me voy.

Godric parpadeó. Estaba dispuesto a iniciar un nuevo debate que versara sobre la pureza de la sangre, pero esas dos palabras lo hicieron enmudecer. No podía ser verdad.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que me voy, Godric. Ya tengo el equipaje preparado.

-Pero... ¡No seas absurdo, Salazar! –Acertó a esbozar una sonrisa temerosa –Aún tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente. No puedes irte sólo por que haya un hijo de _muggles_ en Hogwarts. Es sólo un muchacho, y te juro por Merlín que tiene muchísimo talento.

-Y no lo dudo –Salazar sonrió de medio lado –Pero yo jamás me mezclaré con _muggles_, aunque tengan algo de magia corriendo por sus venas. La decisión ya está tomada.

-Pero, Salazar. No puedes. No ahora.

-El mocoso _muggle_, o yo.

Godric no podía creerse que su viejo amigo hubiera dicho aquello. Se veía incapaz de renunciar a ninguna de las dos cosas, pero sabía perfectamente que tenía que tomar una decisión.

No tuvo plena conciencia de cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parado, meditando sobre ese asunto, pero cuando agitó la cabeza, dispuesto a dar su veredicto, Salazar ya se había ido. Su respuesta había llegado demasiado tarde, y había perdido un amigo para siempre.



_¡Al fin vino la inspiración! Me ha costado lo mío saber cómo enfocar la viñeta, pero lo conseguí. Se creía Godric que iba a poder conmigo... ¡Ja! Pues nada, que espero que os haya gustado. Ha sido difícil, pero espero que el resultado os haga gracia. La viñeta no es tan larga como la de Salazar, pero es la segunda más extensa del fic, así que..._

_La próxima viñeta será para Harry Potter. Y, aunque en un principio, pueda parecer algo fácil, no lo es tanto. Creo que no hay muchas cosas que no se hayan escrito sobre él, pero ya encontraré algo, jiji._

_Besos y hasta pronto, wapetones_

_Cris Snape_


	38. Harry Potter

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**38**

**Harry Potter**

**Mira quién habla**

¡Uhm...! ¡Qué a gustito! Me encantan estás sábanas de lana. Son tan calentitas. ¡Uhm...! Estiro el brazo derecho y me agarro a los barrotes de la cuna. Es muy pequeña (o, tal vez, yo soy demasiado grande), pero me encanta. Es el lugar más cómodo del mundo. Aquí puedo dormir tranquilamente, contemplando el color azul de las paredes y viendo todos mis juguetes, mientras pienso cuál utilizaré después.

Miro hacia la ventana y veo el sol. Creo que eso significa que es de día y... ¡Oh! ¡Hoy habrá fiesta! Ese señor de gafas, que suele babear cuando le llamo _papá, _me dijo que hoy sería un día especial. Afirmó que me iba a disfrazar de león (vete tú a saber por qué) y podría comer muchas chucherías. ¡Y a mí me encantan las chucherías! Esa chica de pelo rojo, la que se ríe como tonta cuando le digo _mamá_, nunca me quiere dar demasiados dulces. Dice que soy muy pequeño y no sé cuántas cosas más pero. ¿Acaso hay algo en este mundo más sabroso que el azúcar o el chocolate? Francamente, lo dudo mucho.

¡Uhm...! Mis pañales no huelen demasiado bien. Debo añadir en mi defensa, que es algo que me ocurre todas las mañanas. Quizá, _Papá_ se digne a enseñarme a utilizar el orinal. Aunque, claro, el jamás se encarga de limpiar _esa parte_ de mí. Puede darme de comer, quitar los restos de papilla de mi cabello o calmar el dolor de mis encías mientras me salen los dientes, metiéndome un dedo en la boca, pero nunca me cambia los pañales. Creo que es cosa de _Mamá_. Al menos, siempre es ella la que lo hace. Eso, y darme de comer, bañarme y venir a recogerme todas las mañanas cuando me despierto.

Sé que no tardará en llegar.

Efectivamente, aquí está, envuelta en una bonita bata dorada y sonriéndome con ternura. Me gusta esa sonrisa. Al principio, yo no sabía muy bien qué era eso de tener una _Madre_ pero, cuánto más conozco a _Mamá, _más consciente soy de que ella es muy importante. Es la que me cuida, la que me acaricia, la que me da besos y la que siempre me mira como si yo fuera único en el mundo. Y creo que la quiero mucho por todo eso. Porque ella es _Mamá._

Se acerca a la cuna y me coge en brazos, acunándome contra su pecho. Yo me hago un poco el remolón e intento volverme a dormir, pero sé que no podré. Cuando me despierto, me despierto de verdad.

"_Buenos días, Harry" _

Su voz suena melodiosa, como siempre, y yo me siento mejor que nunca. Ahora sólo falta que venga _Papá_, para que nos de un enorme abrazo de oso y nos acompañe hasta el cuarto de baño, para que _Mamá_ me lave antes de bajar a desayunar. Creo que a _Papá _también lo quiero. Él es el que juega conmigo, el que siempre me consiente y ríe todas mis gracias (incluso las que no me parecen del todo graciosas). Algunas veces, _Mamá _le regaña como si él fuera un niño, pero él nunca le hace demasiado caso. Dice que es un _Merodeador_, signifique eso lo que signifique.

Al fin, siento los brazos de _Papá_ rodeándonos. _Mamá_ suspira y le da un besito en los labios. Yo no puedo evitar reclamar un poco de atención y doy un pequeño gritito. _Mamá _me besa a mí también, y _Papá _empieza a jugar conmigo, lanzándome al aire como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y recogiéndome mientras yo río con emoción. Me encanta este juego.

"_James. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Sirius dijo que llegaría pronto"_

El _tito Sirius_. Sin duda, _Mamá_ se refiere a ese desastre andante, amigo de _Papá_, que viene a visitarnos de vez en cuando. El hombre más divertido que he conocido nunca, el que siempre me ha dicho que tengo que comenzar a saltarme las normas desde muy pequeño, y el que asegura que la verdura es la mayor porquería que uno puede comerse. Si quiero llegar a viejo, no debo comer ninguna clase de verdura jamás. Aunque, claro, las palabras del _tito Sirius_ nunca han sido ni la más sabias, ni las más sensatas.

_Mamá_ siempre me ha dicho que debo hacerle más caso al _tío Remus_, ese tipo que siempre está cansado y que no se ríe demasiado a menudo. _Mamá_ dice que él, siempre fue el más sensato de sus amigos, y yo diría que tiene razón. El _tío Remus_ dice que la verdura es imprescindible. Una afirmación totalmente opuesta a la del _tito Sirius_ que me tiene un poco confundido, la verdad. ¿A quién debería hacer caso? Los dos parecen igual de amigos de _Papá_ (e igual de _enemigos_ de _Mamá_), así que estoy hecho un lío. ¿Debería preguntarle al _tío Peter?_

Quizá, él pudiera ayudarme. También es amigo de _Papá_ y, aunque no viene a visitarnos demasiado a menudo, no me cae del todo mal. Siempre hace muecas graciosas y tiene una risita aguda que me hace carcajearme sin control. Aunque debo decir que, últimamente, está un poco raro. Cuando viene a casa, se queda en un rincón, frotándose el brazo izquierdo, sin hablar con nadie y mirando al suelo fijamente. Yo creo que alguna vez lo he visto llorar, aunque los mayores no acostumbren a hacer esas cosas. No tan a menudo como yo, al menos, pero es la única forma que tengo para comunicarme con _Papá _y_ Mamá_. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

¡En fin! Supongo que el asunto de la verdura no tiene importancia. Después de todo, _Mamá_ será la que tome la decisión final. Aunque yo patalee y berree, aunque _Papá _intente interceder por mí, la última palabra será de ella. Y es lo mejor, pues _Mamá_ rara vez se equivoca.

"_El tito Sirius traerá tu disfraz. Vas a estar muy guapo"_

Y, mientras _Mamá_ me frota con fuerza detrás de las orejas, yo espero con ansias a que llegue el momento de vestirme de león y comer chucherías.

Siento que no habrá nada en el mundo que pueda estropearme esta noche de Halloween. Va a ser inolvidable para todos y, algo me dice, que muchas cosas cambiarán a partir de mañana.

Posiblemente, el _tito Sirius_ pasará un buen rato encerrado para no tener que comer coles de Bruselas. Será genial poder verlo.



_Bueno, pues esta es la viñeta de Harry. Podría haberla ambientado en un montón de lugares y en épocas diferentes, pero me he decidido por poner un Harry bebé, al más puro estilo del bebé de la película del mismo nombre que esta viñeta. Creo que mi imaginación no ha dado para más. Quería escribir algo diferente y éste es el resultado. Ya me diréis que os parece._

_Además, la viñeta está hermanada con otra que se encuentra dentro del mismo fic, la correspondiente a Lily Evans (o Potter, como prefiráis). Podría decirse que es un momento anterior a la misma, visto desde la perspectiva de un Harry que es completamente feliz y que está descubriendo el mundo que les rodea._

_Pero. ¿Por qué me enrollo tanto? Creo que lo único que debería decir es que la siguiente viñeta estará protagonizada por... ¡Eeeeeeeh! ¡Uuuuuuh! ¡OH! Igor Karkaroff. A ver qué puedo hacer con él._

_Por mi parte, nada más. Gracias a todos por leer y por dejar vuestros comentarios, y hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Besos, Cris Snape_


	39. Igor Karkaroff

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**39**

**Igor Karkaroff**

**Tu última oportunidad**

Sabes que vas a morir. Tú fuiste el encargado de firmar tu sentencia a muerte cuando, harto de verte rodeado por _muggles _y _sangres-sucia_, decidiste luchar por tus ideales luchando que el único que los defendía abiertamente. _Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_.

Una lástima que terminaras traicionándonos a todos. A aquellos que lucharon a tu lado, hombro con hombro, compartiendo eternas noches de cacería. Robando, violando, torturando, matando... Ahora, podrías recuperar la gloria de aquellos días en los que fuimos invencibles, pero te vendiste al enemigo. Por cobardía. Eso fue lo único que te apartó de nosotros, el miedo a vivir enterrado en Azkaban o, peor aún, a perder tu alma en manos de un _dementor_. Olvidaste tus creencias y salvaste el pellejo, a consta de todos los demás. ¿Cuántos nombres diste? ¿Cuántas veces observaste tu antebrazo y te dijiste que estabas haciendo lo correcto?

A pesar de que tu falta de valor me causa nauseas, puedo entenderte. Sólo querías sobrevivir. Es lo único que has querido hacer durante toda tu vida. Siempre has sabido medir bien tus pasos, pero te equivocaste al unirte a nosotros. Ese fue tu error, pensar que no habría nadie capaz de vencernos. Renegar de tus camaradas cuando tu Señor desapareció, derrotado en apariencia.

Comprendo que querías seguir adelante. Muchos buscaban lo mismo que tú e inventaron cientos de excusas para quedar impune. Pero tú, sólo pudiste dar nombres, mientras frotabas tu antebrazo, consciente de que era tu única oportunidad para que la guerra no acabara contigo. Fue un movimiento inteligente. Dio resultado por un tiempo. En Durmstrang podías estar tranquilo, a salvo, mientras tu pasado de mortífago sólo era eso. Pasado.

Pero ahora, mientras el ardor en tu brazo viene a recordarte que tu traición jamás será perdonada, sabes que vas a morir. Sólo puedes huir, intentar esconderte. Quemar el último cartucho para seguir con vida y rezar para que él no te busque.

Sé que temblarás de miedo cuando te llegue el momento. Yo estaré ahí, en tu antebrazo izquierdo. Quemándote, matándote lentamente. Recordándote que, por más que corras, nunca conseguirás eludir tu destino. Porque, en el fondo, sabes que ya estás muerto.



_¡Uhm...! Creo que este es el capítulo más corto de todo el fic, pero creo que es mejor no intentar alargarlo más. Después de todo, he escrito todo lo que quería y, como dicen por ahí: "Lo bueno si breve, dos veces bueno" (aunque habrá que preguntarse si esto es bueno)_

_Espero que os haya gustado. Yo me lo he pasado bien transformándome en la Marca Tenebrosa, jiji. Podría haber sido un mortífago cualquiera el que le dijera eso, poco antes de matarlo, pero como todavía no sabemos quién mató a Karkaroff exactamente, pues no me he metido a mayores y he decidido ser algo más abstracto. Algo que le recuerda constantemente quién es y qué le va a pasar (qué jodido tiene que ser que te pase algo así)_

_En fin, será mejor que no siga contándoos rollos. Anunciar que para el próximo capítulo traeré a un nuevo Hufflepuf, Justin Finch-Fletchley, aunque en éste momento todavía no sé muy bien qué hacer con él. Creo que tengo demasiado presente otro fic, "Hufflepuf existe", que debería ser cannon, aunque no lo es, y que tiene mucha influencia sobre mí, a pesar de que no quiero que la tenga para poder escribir algo original. No sé si me explico ;)._

_Nada más. Daos nuevamente las gracias por leer el fic y dejar vuestros comentarios. Me disculpo por tardar siglos y siglos en actualizar y, de paso, por no poder responder a los reviews (cosas del curro)_

_Besukis y abrazukis (jiji)_

_Cris Snape_


	40. Justin FinchFletchley

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**40**

**Justin Finch-Fletchley**

**Yo, **_**muggle**_

"_LA BODA DEL AÑO"_

Los mismos titulares en todos los periódicos. Justin arroja _The Guardian_ al cubo de la basura e intenta concentrase en las cuentas de la finca de Gales. Otra vez, por tercer año consecutivo, tendrá pérdidas. Afortunadamente, cuando contraiga matrimonio con Rebecca Saint-Michael Rïss von Traussen, la situación económica de la familia mejorará considerablemente. Justin se estremece visiblemente. Piensa que tanto nombre para una mujer de tan poca inteligencia es demasiado, y teme que ella sea incapaz de recordar sus apellidos a la primera, menos aún cuando sea una Finch-Fletchley a parte de todos los demás.

Suspira. Intenta recordar el momento en que se metió en todo aquel embrollo, y lo recuerda con el corazón en un puño. Fue después de la guerra. Del ataque que sufrió la casa de sus padres. De la muerte de su hermano mayor, de su hermana pequeña y su madre. Sólo quedaban ellos dos, y su padre había quedado demasiado malherido como para cuidar de los intereses de la familia. Justin sabía que lo había chantajeado. Su padre lo culpaba de lo ocurrido. Su magia se había convertido en el problema y había tenido que elegir. Justin se había sentido culpable, había creído que la magia era el problema. Y había elegido.

Ser un _muggle_.

Oxford. La carrera de Economía y la de Ciencias Políticas. La vida compartida con un hombre inválido y casi loco. El matrimonio concertado. La melancolía perdurando en su corazón.

Abre el cajón de su despacho y saca la fotografía. Es lo único que conserva de su vida en el mundo mágico, un retrato suyo y de sus viejos amigos, ataviados con los uniformes de Hogwarts y luciendo con orgullo el emblema de Hufflepuff.

Ernie sonríe, como siempre. Tiene abrazada a Hannah. Ella, al fin, había aceptado salir con él. Justin se pregunta si seguirían vivos. Ellos, al menos, habían sobrevivido a la guerra. No como Susan. Ahí está, con el pelo rojo cayéndole sobre los hombros. Ella odiaba tener que renunciar a sus trenzas; quizá, por eso parece algo enfadada en el retrato. Justin se ve a sí mismo haciéndole cosquillas, provocándole una carcajada. No puede evitar sonreír. Fue una pena lo que le ocurrió. Morir cuando la guerra ya había acabado... Él ni siquiera había ido al entierro. Ernie fue a buscarlo, pero entendió. Sabía que Justin había perdido mucho después de la guerra y le pareció lógico que huyera de la magia. Aunque, quizá, hubiera esperado que algún día volviera. Ya habían pasado quince años. Demasiados para seguir alejado de todos. Ni siquiera estaba su padre, fallecido una semana antes.

Justin se pone en pie y se acerca a la ventana. Desde ahí, puede ver casi todo Edimburgo, y se siente poderoso. _Es _poderoso. Había ganado mucho dinero después de la guerra mágica, cuando los _muggles_ se vieron obligados a reconstruir todo lo que los brujos destruyeron. Una lástima que ahora sólo le quede algo de su posición. El dinero ha volado después de la crisis económica. Como el de muchos otros. Los Saint-Michael Rïss von Traussen aún conservan su fortuna. Por eso Justin va a casarse con Rebecca. Porque su padre solía decir que los matrimonios por dinero eran los más fructíferos.

Justin se pregunta si merece la pena unir su vida a una mujer a la que no ama sólo por dinero. Su padre así lo hizo. Y su abuelo y todos los varones de su familia antes que él. Lo habían hecho encantados, anteponiendo el apellido a todo lo demás. Pero Justin es diferente, siempre se ha sentido así. Nació siendo un mago, el único Finch-Fletchley que alguna vez lo había sido. Recuerda sus viejas ilusiones, sus años de estudiante. A él siempre le había gustado la Herbología, desde que una mandrágora le salvara la vida. Recuerda que sus amigos y él solían hacer planes de futuro y él se veía recorriendo los parajes más recónditos del mundo en busca de nuevas plantas que estudiar. Quería ser un científico y un aventurero y. ¿En qué se había convertido?

En su padre.

Justin había querido a su padre. Antes de la guerra, había sido un hombre que respetaba y amaba a sus hijos por encima de todo y Justin lo admiraba por ello. Pero no le gustaba su estilo de vida, fingiendo ser lo que no era ante la alta sociedad británica. Nunca había querido ser cómo él y, sin embargo, lo era.

Suspira de nuevo. Miró el periódico que descansaba en la papelera y recordó que sólo faltaba un día para su boda. Rebecca lo había llamado, exigiéndole puntualidad. Otra vez. Justin había sentido que la odiaba un poco más cada segundo. ¿Eso era lo que quería? Estar unido a una mujer desagradable, viviendo para sus negocios. ¿Es eso? Justin se lo piensa un segundo...

No, no lo es.

Se levanta con decisión, dispuesto a recuperar al chico que alguna vez fue. Posiblemente, sea doloroso, pero no importa. No ahora, no cuando se siente atrapado por su vida _muggle_ y sólo quiere escapar.

Tal vez, encuentre a Ernie y a Hannah en el camino. Tal vez, ellos tengan un montón de repelentes chiquillos, como Ernie, que hablan pomposamente y hacen planes de futuro con sus amigos Hufflepuffs. Algo tímidos y dulces con sus conocidos, como Hannah. Leales y trabajadores, como algún día él mismo lo fue.

Y, si no lo consigue, al menos será quién quiere ser. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Un mago.



_Hola a todos. Después de un siglo sin actualizar, aquí estoy con una nueva viñeta. Esta vez, he dejado volar mi imaginación y me he inventado un Justin para después de la guerra. Me da la impresión (no sé por qué) de que vive en un ambiente muy parecido al de Draco Malfoy, pero tiene una explicación. El chico iba a entrar en Eton, y no todo el mundo puede ir a ese colegio, así que Justin debe ser de buena familia y tener pasta, así que, ahí ha quedado la cosa. Espero que os haya gustado. Tengo la sensación de que es un poco floja, pero me ha vuelto a dejar con ganas de escribir algo más sobre los Hufflepuffs (cosa que no haré. Todavía no me he vuelto completamente loca)_

_Nada más que comentar. En el próximo capítulo, tendremos a Lavender Brown como protagonista. Espero no tardar tanto en colgarlo, pero nunca se sabe._

_Saludos, Cris Snape._


	41. Lavender Brown

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**41**

**Lavender Brown**

**Cuestión de orgullo**

Otra vez, intentas llamar su atención, a sabiendas de que no conseguirás nada de él. No mientras esté mirándola a _ella_ con esa expresión de idiota incorregible.

Te arriesgas con un beso. Normalmente, obtienes buenos resultados con eso. Si lo acompañas con una caricia sensual en cierta parte de su abdomen, promesa de lo que podrías darle si él quisiera, la cosa sólo puede mejorar. Pero no ese día.

Sabes que está celoso. La culpa la tiene Cormac McLaggen, que no parece estar de muy buen humor esta tarde. Aunque todos piensas que eres un poco (muy) atolondrada, no eres completamente estúpida. Tampoco hace falta ser muy inteligente para captar las miradas airadas que tu novio le dirige al chico de cuando en cuando, ni el gesto altivo de _ella_ cuando sabe que, en cierta forma, su mal trazado plan ha dado resultado.

Enredas tus dedos entre su mar de fuego ardiente y sedoso y te inclinas para mordisquearle la oreja. Él se estremece. Bien. Estáis lo suficientemente alejados del resto de la gente como para permitirte ir un poco más allá.

-_Won-Won._

Es un mote ridículo. Lo sabes. Pero un mote ridículo que lo pone como una moto cuando tenéis la ocasión de estar completamente solos. Pronunciado con esa sugerente sensualidad, logras que deje de mirarla. Cuando clava en ti sus ojos azules y ves esa mirada turbia de excitación y deseo, sabes que has ganado una pequeña batalla. Quizá, dentro de una hora, _ella _vuelva a tenerlo comiendo de su mano, pero ahora es tuyo y puedes hacer con él lo que quieras.

Te pones en pie y no necesitas hacerle ni un solo gesto para que entienda. Ha llegado el momento de buscar un lugar más privado, y él te sigue como un corderito que parece encantado de ir al matadero. Antes de abandonar la Sala Común, la ves mirándote con odio. Has conseguido lo que muy pocos habían logrado antes: hacer que _ella_ no pueda disimular el desprecio que siente por ti. Pero no te importa, porque cuando las voces de tus compañeros de estudios se transforman en un leve murmullo, sientes los brazos fuertes de él rodeando tu cintura, y sus manos ansiosas escurriéndose por tu vientre, alcanzando uno de tus pechos y aprisionando tus caderas, como si temiera que fueras a escaparte.

-_Lav-Lav_.

Eso también suena bastante patético, pero te arranca un gemido de placer. Él es mucho más torpe que tú (quizá, porque es incapaz de controlar sus hormonas ansiosas de _movimiento)_, pero logra que cierres los ojos y te humedezcas los labios, mientras piensas en lo que te espera. No será nada romántico, ni tierno, pero tampoco lo quieres así. Prefieres que sea él mismo. Que te arrincone contra la pared, destroce los botones de la camisa, te mordisquee el cuello hasta dejártelo marcado, y te suba la falda. Sobre todo eso último. Porque él no es un experto, pero cuando se trata de obtener lo que quiere, puede ser todo un profesional. Sus manos buscan ávidas entre tus piernas y pronto os encontráis jadeantes y sudorosos, tú asiéndote a su camisa (tampoco se la ha quitado esta vez), y él sosteniéndote en el aire, mientras se hunde en tu interior con tanta fuerza que podría resultar doloroso.

Estáis así varios minutos. No demasiados. Ninguno de los dos suele tener mucho aguante, pero él acostumbra a terminar primero. Y también a dejarte a medias. Sabes que pronto acabará y rezas por poder alcanzarlo. Pero fracasas.

-¡Aaahh...! ¡Hermio...ne!

Duele. No es la primera vez que pasa, pero no deja de doler.

Sale de tu cuerpo con cuidado y procura no mirarte a los ojos. A cambio, te besa las mordeduras de antes, esas que permanecerán días en tu cuello, y te acaricia hasta dejarte plenamente satisfecha. Es una pequeña compensación por el daño que te ha hecho, aunque sabe que no puede hacer nada para que te sientas menos herida.

Supones que deberías acostumbrarte. Él siempre ha sido así. Siempre has sabido que la quiere a _ella_. Siempre está presente entre vosotros. Antes, durante y después del sexo. Y duele, porque tú te estás entregando en cuerpo y alma a ese chico, y sólo obtienes un polvo mal dado y una actitud huidiza cuando no estáis revolcándoos en cualquier rincón del colegio.

Sabes que te trata mal. Tu orgullo te dice que deberías dejarlo, que mereces algo mejor, pero él se ha convertido en una obsesión para ti y no puedes abandonarlo. Le quieres demasiado. Le quieres desde la primera vez que lo viste, tan pelirrojo como todos los Weasley y tan torpe y desatinado como él solo. Y sientes que puedes conformarte con lo que tienes. Aunque te esté utilizando, aunque se pase la vida hiriéndote y follándote. Aunque la quiera a _ella_, no puedes rendirte, porque aún tienes la esperanza de que alguna vez te respete, te quiera. Te haga el amor.

El orgullo puede gritarte muchas cosas, Lavender Brown, pero es tan fácil ignorarlo cuando estás enamorada...



_¡Upss...! ¿Acabo de escribir una especie de lemon? Puff... Con lo mal que se me da... ¿Qué puedo decir? Que esto no es más que un experimento, así que tened piedad de mí. Hay cosas que no suelo utilizar en mis fics, así que no seáis crueles ;)_

_En fin. A lo que iba. Sé que a mucha gente Lavender no le cae bien, pero a mí no me parece que sea una mala chica. De hecho, la actitud que me molesta es la de Ron, que la está utilizando porque no tiene huevos para decirle a Hermione lo que quiere. Así que he optado por no demonizarla, ni por ponerla de niña tonta. Aquí, el malo es Ron (¿parece un cabronazo? –Insértese silbidito-). La pobre Lavender también tiene sentimientos, leches, así que no me la tratéis mal :(_

_En fin, nada más por mi parte. Nos veremos pronto con un personaje que no llega ni a secundario. Marlene McKinnon._

_Besos, Cris Snape_


	42. Marlene McKinnon

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**42**

**Marlene McKinnon**

**Madre**

-¡Merlín, Marlene! ¡Llévate a los niños!

A ella le cuesta un segundo reaccionar. Observa a Clayton, que se ha quedado inmóvil frente a la puerta de entrada, esperándolos. Intenta invocar un _patronus_, avisar a la Orden del Fénix de que están siendo atacados, lograr tener una oportunidad para sobrevivir, pero los hechizos que ellos han conjurado alrededor de la casa no permiten que soliciten ayuda. Están solos. Clayton y ella. Y los niños están arriba. El primer pensamiento de su esposo ha sido para los pequeños, como siempre, y Marlene se agita con nerviosismo y da media vuelta. Intercambia una mirada con Clayton. Será la última vez que lo vea. Las ganas de darse un beso de despedida mueren con las risas estridentes que proceden del exterior, y Marlene corre. Tienen que salvarlos. Son lo único que ahora importa.

Nunca antes había subido las escaleras tan deprisa. Marlene se retira los revueltos cabellos del rostro y observa el pasillo que se extiende ante ella. Golpea con fuerza la primera puerta. Austin abre un segundo después. Es el mayor de todos. Está en su tercer año en Hogwarts. Es un Slytherin, como su padre, y llegó a casa sólo un día antes. Marlene maldice el fin del curso académico y le insta a coger su varita. No hay tiempo para vestirse. Austin la mira confuso, pero obedece de inmediato. Tal vez, porque ha escuchado los ruidos que proceden de la planta inferior y sabe que nada bueno le está pasando a su padre.

-¡Coge a Atenea! ¡Vamos! –Marlene le grita. Ella no suele hacerlo, pero está desesperada. Austin tiene miedo, pero irrumpe en el dormitorio de su hermanita menor. Tiene casi dos años y está durmiendo. ¿Le harían daño a ella también? Sólo era un bebé. Sólo un bebé...

Austin escucha los aullidos de su padre y se queda paralizado frente a la cuna de Atenea. Le están torturando. No saben cuántos son, pero no importa. Él y su madre no tienen ninguna oportunidad. No si su padre no está con ellos para ayudarlos.

Atenea abre los ojos al escuchar el estruendo. Es pequeña, muy pequeña, pero parece comprender lo que pasa, pues se pone a llorar con desconsuelo. Austin la abraza fuerte y corre hacia el dormitorio de Ághata y Evelyn. Sabe que su madre está allí.

Marlene cierra la puerta después de reunir a todos sus hijos. Adam está llorando. Atenea también. Las gemelas, que debían iniciar su andadura académica en septiembre, permanecen alerta, con sus varitas de juguete firmemente sujetas. Creen que tienen posibilidades de vencer. Después de todo, son muchos. Los McKinnon y los Weasley podían haber peleado por el puesto de la familia mágica más numerosa. Marlene sonríe ante esa idea.

De pronto, se hace el silencio. Marlene cierra los ojos. Clayton ha caído. Ellos no tardarán en llegar, y la mujer sabe lo que le espera. Tortura. Ver morir a su hijitos uno tras otro, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Y ella no quiere verlos sufrir. Sus pobres niños...

El hechizo de la puerta no aguantará mucho, pero sí lo suficiente. Agita su varita en el aire, esperando que aún pueda invocar aquello que guarda en el rincón más oculto de su dormitorio. A Merlín gracias, lo consigue. Cinco frasquitos repletos de una suave poción con olor a vainilla y sabor a dulce de frutas, el favorito de todos sus hijos.

Toma en brazos a Atenea. Sólo entonces, la niña se calma. Marlene la acuna y destapa uno de los botes. El bebé se lo toma sin protestar y, de forma inmediata, se queda dormida. Marlene deja escapar una lágrima y le besa la frente antes de dejarla sobre la cama. Los cuatro niños que la rodean la observan con expectación. Adam sigue llorando. Austin quiere pedirle que se calle, pero sólo tiene cinco años. Es normal que esté asustado.

-Adam, cariño, ven con mamá.

El niño acude a sus brazos mansamente. En el exterior, los mortífagos luchan por romper el encantamiento que los mantiene a salvo. Marlene está tranquila, aunque sabe que no puede tardar mucho más tiempo en hacer lo que debe.

-Tómate esto, cariño. Te sentirás mucho mejor.

Adam no hace preguntas. Él nunca ha puesto objeciones a las órdenes de su madre. Es un niño dulce y bueno y Marlene no puede evitar liberar un gemido de dolor cuando él también se queda dormido. Lo recuesta al lado de Atenea. Los dos tan tranquilos, tan felices...

Marlene suspira y cierra los ojos, luchando por respirar. Ella nunca había querido que llegara ese momento, pero ya lo había hablado muchas veces con Clayton. Ninguno de los dos hubiera permitido que sus hijos sufrieran daño alguno. Jamás.

-Niños. Vosotros sois mayores –Les tendió los frasquitos con decisión. Las gemelas dudaron, pero terminaron por bajar la cabeza y tomar lo que se les ofrecía. Austin se resistió un poco más. Aún tenía esperanza –Tú sabes que es lo mejor, hijo. Tienes que hacerlo.

-Soy un Slytherin, mamá –Protesta, mientras ve a Evelyn quedarse inconsciente a los pies de la cama, abrazada a Ághata. Ambas habían dejado escapar un par de lágrimas, pero ahora estaban en paz.

-Eso no te salvará, Austin –Marlene habla con dureza. La barrera no aguantará mucho más y ella no desea ver sufrir a ninguno de sus hijos. Eso la mataría –Lo siento, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por vosotros.

Austin la abraza antes de beber. Marlene no recuerda la última vez que su hijo hizo eso y no puede luchar más contra el llanto. Solloza amargamente y se despide de su primogénito con un beso en la frente. La primera gran alegría de su vida.

Austin se tumba en la cama, junto a Adam. Después de causarle tantas rabietas a su hermanito, ahora elige abrazarse a él.

Marlene no se siente más tranquila hasta que no lo ve cerrar los ojos. Sólo entonces suspira con alivio y una sonrisa plácida acude a sus labios. Sus niños están a salvo.

Justo entonces, los mortífagos logran entrar a la habitación. Invaden la casa McKinnon con sed de sangre infantil. Descubrir que esa mujerzuela les había estropeado la diversión, los llena de ira, y Marlene no recibe ni una pizca de piedad. Muere poco antes de enloquecer, con una sonrisa en los labios y el recuerdo de su familia vívido en su memoria.

Los McKinnon habían muerto, pero estarían juntos para siempre.



_Vale. Igual me he pasado un poco haciendo McKinnons, pero ya no tiene solución. La idea de la viñeta se habría entendido igual con un solo hijo, aunque es más trágica así, juas, juas._

_Reconozco que no tenía muy claro qué hacer con esta mujer. Sólo sabemos que fue miembro de la Orden del Fénix y que murió junto a toda su familia. Pues bien, yo he cambiado un poco la historia y les he negado a los mortífagos una noche de diversión. ¿Qué queréis que haga? _

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado. A mí, personalmente, no me desagrada el resultado. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar una madre por proteger a sus hijos?_

_La próxima viñeta será para Graham Montague. Estoy pensando en hacer una continuación de la viñeta número 14. La de Katie Bell. A ver qué hago al final._

_Saludos, Cris Snape._


	43. Graham Montague

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**43**

**Graham Montague**

**Después del armario**

Se sentía confuso. Graham permanecía tumbado sobre la cama, echo un ovillo y con una manada de hipogrifos salvajes haciendo una fiesta dentro de su cabeza. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró incorporarse un poco. Entornado los ojos, observó la enfermería. Era de noche y estaba solo. A lo largo del día, había recibido algunas visitas, pero ninguna que mereciera la pena recordar.

Aunque lo único que había hecho fue apoyar los codos en el mullido colchón, Montague tuvo que dejarse caer de nuevo, completamente agotado. Había pasado algún tiempo desaparecido, viviendo entre dos extraños mundos, pero sin poder formar parte de ninguno de los dos. Había estado asustado (por supuesto, no lo reconocería. Por algo era un Slytherin), pero al final, gracias a Merlín, lo habían rescatado.

Había pasado todo ese tiempo dentro de un armario, todo por culpa de los gemelos Weasley. Montague los había oído hablar sobre Katie de casualidad. Eran compañeros en el equipo de quidditch y, a juzgar por la forma en que Fred (o George, daba igual), hablaban de ella, quería ser algo más que simples compañeros.

Graham se había sentido furioso. Afortunadamente, Dolores Umbridge había entrado al colegio ese año, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para desquitarse con esos dos idiotas. Blandiendo su emblema de la Brigada Inquisitorial, Montague se había acercado a ellos e intentó quitarles puntos. Una bonita venganza, pero le había salido mal. Los Weasley, jugando sucio como siempre, le habían pillado desprevenido, lo encerraron y, de paso, le quitaron unos días de su vida.

Montague agitó la cabeza. Intentaba alejar ciertos pensamientos, totalmente indignos de un buen Slytherin, pero no era tarea sencilla. A pesar de que tenía muchos motivos para estar cabreado con los Weasley, sólo había una cosa que le preocupaba: durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente, George (o Fred, qué más daba), habían el camino despejado para quitarle a Katie.

_Su_ Katie.

Graham suspiró. Era inútil negarlo. A pesar de que hacía tiempo que no estaban juntos, la chica aún le gustaba. A pesar de ser una Gryffindor. A pesar de que a ella le resultaban simpáticos los _muggles, sangres-sucia _ y mestizos. A pesar de que su competitividad en el quidditch los había hecho pelear en más de una ocasión, a Montague le gustaba Katie Bell. La persona con menos posibilidades de ser su novia de todo Hogwarts, básicamente porque ella lo odiaba. En los últimos meses, no había dejado de demostrárselo y, sin embargo, Graham la quería...

¡No! Un Slytherin no podía tener esos pensamientos. Le gustaba. Sí, era eso. Katie era guapa, lista, buena deportista. Tenía mal carácter, cierto, y se hurgaba la nariz de forma inconsciente, pero a Montague le gustaba.

Adoraba agarrarla por la cintura, apretujarla sin compasión y besarle los labios con ternura, dejando que fuera ella la que tomara las riendas del beso. Le gustaba acariciar sus sedosos cabellos, enredarlos entre sus dedos y aspirar su aroma a vainilla y chocolate (curioso olor para una cabellera). Le gustaba hablar con ella, mostrase sarcástico y sonreír cuando la hacía enfadar, logrando que ella dejara de llamarlo Graham y utilizara su apellido. Le gustaba.

Pero no le gustaba pensar todas esas estupideces. Se sentía como un Gryffindor pasional o, peor aún, como un maldito Hufflepuf.

A los Slytherin no les gustaban las chicas. Se casaban por dinero, por influencias, por mantener la pureza de la sangre. Nunca por querer a alguien. Sí, eso era. A él no le gustaba Katie. Tendría que buscarse a otra chica más idónea, como esa cotorra francesa que su padre había invitado por Navidad, o la hija de ese ruso gordo que podía devorar un pollo entero en menos de cinco segundos.

-Hola, Graham.

Montague dio un respingo y, como movido por un resorte, giró la cabeza para enfrentar la mirada de Katie.

¡Ella estaba allí!

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Graham se sintió en las nubes, rodeado por una explosión de multicolores fuegos artificiales, mientras millones de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

Pero su rostro sólo reflejó la más fría indiferencia. ¡Bien, Montague! Piensa en la heredera rusa, en la pajarraca francesa...

-¿Cómo estás?

"_Mejor que nunca"_, pensó, dejando escapar una media sonrisa desdeñosa, cuando se moría de ganas de ponerse a babear por ella. La miró fijamente, sabiendo que estaba allí por algo importante. Era de noche. Debía haberse saltado unas cuantas reglas del colegio para estar allí. Con él.

Heredera rusa.

Cotorra francesa.

Dinero. Posición. Sangre limpia.

Katie.

¡Oh, Merlín! Estaba preciosa. Y él demasiado cansado para mantener su pose indiferente...

-Fred y George son idiotas –Katie parecía indignada. Graham entró en éxtasis. Nadie sabía lo mucho que le alegraba oír esas palabras. George (o Fred, ya no era importante) estaban fuera de combate. Sí, debían estarlo –No tenían derecho a encerrarte. ¿Te sientes bien?

Graham se moría de ganas de contestar, pero no lo hizo. No debía. No podía. La garganta se le había quedado seca. ¡Estúpido! ¡Mil veces estúpido!

-Tú no debiste intentar quitarles puntos –Katie frunció el ceño. Montague volvió a odiar a Fred (o George, diablos. Si supiera cuál de los dos, lo despellejaría vivo). No parecían tan vencidos como unos segundos antes –Me alegra que estés bien, en cualquier caso. Yo... Creo que me voy.

Se iba a ir.

Graham liberó el aire de sus pulmones. ¿Cuándo había dejado de respirar exactamente? Vio a Katie encaminarse a la salida de la enfermería, y dejó de pensar en herederas rusas y cotorras francesas. Estaba confundido, agotado y sólo necesitaba un poco de compañía. _Su _compañía. Y, si surgía algo más, mejor aún.

-Katie –La llamó con suavidad. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, no había sarcasmo, ironía o desdén en su voz. Más bien, parecía una súplica. Realmente eso no era mucho, viniendo de un Slytherin, pero consiguió que ella se detuviera y lo mirara intrigada y... ¿Satisfecha y emocionada? -¿Puedes darme un beso de agua?

¡Mierda! Graham abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin dar crédito a lo que había dicho. Debía estar más cansado de lo que pensaba. Ella lo miró con aire confundido un segundo, hasta que sonrió y se acercó a la cama, inclinándose sobre él.

-Por supuesto.

Y, sin perder esa deslumbrante sonrisa que había hechizado a Graham Montague muchos años atrás, esperó a que el joven cerrara los ojos para colocar un vaso de agua tibia en sus labios. Después, podría intentar cuidarlo de una forma más placentera para ambos.



_Wenas, enas, enas! Uhm... Creo que hoy no me habéis pillado con ganas de hablar, así que sólo os digo que espero que la viñeta os haya gustado y tal, y tal, y tal. Al final, sí que he continuado con la de Katie, desde el punto de vista de Montague, claro. Para el siguiente capítulo, creo que me voy a preparar algo de Myrtle la Llorona...(le estoy echando un ojo a mi listado de personajes, y me estoy sintiendo tentada por las viñetas 46 y 54. Igual cambio al personaje :))_

_Un beso, Cris Snape_


	44. Myrtle la Llorona

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**44**

**Myrtle la Llorona**

**(Sin título)**

La muerte es rápida. Ahora estás sentada sobre el retrete, llorando y quejándote porque la tonta de Olive ha vuelto a meterse contigo, y un segundo después flotas cerca del techo del cuarto de baño. Apenas corpórea. Absolutamente muerta.

Para Myrtle no es fácil asimilar la idea de no estar viva. Aunque los años han pasado, aunque Hogwarts haya cambiado mucho desde que ella quedó convertida en un simple fantasma, sigue sin poder aceptar su nueva esencia. No quiere creerse que sea un fantasma, pero sabe que lo es. Tiene más motivos de los que la gente piensa para sentirse totalmente desdichada.

No es el simple hecho de estar muerta. Algunas veces, incluso puede ser divertido deslizarse por las tuberías del colegio, asustar a los niños de primer año con sus llantos y (ante todo) espiar a los alumnos más guapos mientras se están dando un baño. En cualquier caso, no es del todo satisfactorio. No, cuando se es consciente de lo que podría haber sido y nunca será.

Algunas veces, Myrtle se pregunta qué hubiera ocurrido si, el día que se encontró de frente con el basilisco, hubiese decidido seguir adelante, si hubiera tenido un poco más de valor para afrontar la muerte con todas sus consecuencias. Ignora por completo si las cosas habrían sido mejores para ella y, en cierta forma, no lo echa de menos. Nadie puede extrañar algo que no ha conocido, algo que no sabe realmente qué es.

No, lo que realmente mortifica a Myrtle es pensar en lo hubiera hecho con su vida si no hubiese muerto. A menudo recuerda los últimos años de colegio de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw. Piensa en los años que pasó torturando a Olive y siente envidia de todo lo que esa estúpida pudo hacer y ella nunca hará.

Olive creció. Se graduó en Hogwarts. Se enamoró. Encontró su primer trabajo. Tuvo su primera decepción amorosa. Viajó. Dio con el amor de su vida. Se casó. Tuvo una familia... Myrtle fue testigo de todos esos acontecimientos y, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba su envida por su antigua compañera, el odio se acrecentaba más y más. Hasta el punto de sentir deseos de arrebatarle a esa chica toda su felicidad, disfrutar un poco de todas las cosas que la mala suerte le había robado.

Lo peor es saber que, por más que se esfuerce por hacer la vida imposible a todo aquel que está junto a ella, jamás podrá conseguir lo que quiere. Porque si hay una cosa que Myrtle anhela es la vida. Liberarse de aquel cuerpo de etéreo de niña eterna y crecer. Convertirse en una mujer. Sufrir, tener alegrías. Vivir para convertirse en una anciana de pelo blanco y gesto amable. Y morir, pero no en la soledad de unos meros lavabos, sino en una cama, junto a alguien que la quiera...

Myrtle echa de menos que la quieran. A menudo piensa en sus padres. Ellos fallecieron muchos años antes, con la pena de haber visto morir a una hija, y Myrtle lamentaba no estar con ellos. Ese era uno de los pocos motivos, sino el único, que tenía para arrepentirse de no haber cruzado al otro lado. Sus padres, los únicos seres humanos que alguna vez le habían demostrado algo de afecto.

Myrtle libera un largo suspiro y finge llorar. Eso también es horrible. Tener ganas de llorar y no poder derramar ni una simple lágrima. A veces, echa de menos comer, beber, dormir o caminar, pero lo que le resulta más duro es no poder librarse de todo el dolor que atenaza su inexistente corazón. Porque, aunque casi todo el mundo la vea como un fantasma quejumbroso, pervertido y casi ridículo, ella aún tiene sentimientos. Y duele estar muerta sin poder expresar ese dolor. Duele incluso más que cuando estaba viva, porque Myrtle sabe que dicho dolor no desaparecerá jamás. Es algo eterno, como su propia esencia.



_Menos mal que me he decidido por colgar la versión número dos... (No me pidáis la uno, que está convenientemente borrada) Como siempre digo, espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y tal. _

_El próximo capi será para Padma Patil. Ya tengo una idea en la cabeza :)_

_Besos, Cris Snape_


	45. Padma Patil

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**45**

**Padma Patil**

**Zach y Parvati**

-¡Padma! ¡Padma!

La joven Ravenclaw se da media vuelta y entorna los ojos cuando ve a su hermana acercándose corriendo por el pasillo, con esa peligrosa cara de _querer algo_. Con los años, Padma Patil ha aprendido que esa mirada de Parvati no suele traer cosas buenas e intenta salir corriendo, pero ya es tarde. Su hermana ya le ha echado el guante y la arrincona contra la pared, mientras mira a su alrededor con nerviosismo, como si estuviera huyendo de alguien. Y realmente eso es lo que está haciendo, aunque últimamente le confíe sus secretos a Lavender y no ha ella. ¿Debía considerar eso como algo ofensivo?

-Tengo clase de Pociones...

Es mentira, y sabe que Parvati está al tanto de su horario, pero Snape siempre ha sido una buena excusa para huir de su hermana cuando tiene _esa_ cara. Parvati chasquea la lengua y agita la cabeza, encogiéndose sobre sí misma y volviendo a mirar a su alrededor. En cierta forma, podía entender que se escondiera de él. Siempre había sido altamente desagradable, incluso para ser un Hufflepuf...

-Necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Tienes planes para mañana por la tarde?

Vale. Ahora ella daba por hecho que Padma no tenía nada que hacer. No es que hubiera quedado con nadie, o pensara pasarse el sábado encerrada en su sala común, estudiando, pero intenta buscar una buena excusa para librarse. Le aterroriza _esa_ cara.

-Iba a...

Nunca ha sido buena mintiendo. Parvati sonríe con malicia. La ha calado perfectamente y ahora es el momento en que se sale con la suya. ¿Seguro que el Sombrero Seleccionador no se había equivocado cuando la envió a Gryffindor? A veces, cuando estaban solas y tenía _La Cara_, Padma está segura de que su hermana no hubiera echo un mal papel en Slytherin.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó este verano con el jarrón de porcelana china que el tío Mamuh les regaló a papá y mamá el día de su boda? –Parvati desliza las palabras y Padma se estremece. Sólo puede pensar algo parecido a _"Grrrg" _y esperar a que su querida hermanita termine con su chantaje para saber qué es lo que tiene que hacer.

-¿Qué quieres? –Dice de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos. Ya pensaría en una buena forma de vengarse. Después de todo, ella era la gemela inteligente.

-Líbrame de Smith. No lo soporto más.

Es tan predecible, que Padma casi quiere ponerse a reír. Es evidente que su hermana y Zacharías Smith nunca llegarían a ninguna parte. El por qué Parvati decidió aceptar aquella invitación suya para ir a pasear (varias veces) junto al lago, era un auténtico misterio.

-¿Por qué no le dices que quieres cortar con él?

Parvati frunce el ceño. Padma no tenía la esperanza de hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero al menos lo intenta.

-Creo que mamá dijo que si alguna vez sabía quién rompió el jarrón, ese alguien pasaría tres o cuatro años lavando los platos. Sin magia.

"_Grrrg". _Y Padma sabe que no tiene forma de escapar, aunque se pregunta si es mejor estropearse las manos por culpa de las labores domésticas, o soportar a Zacharías Smith durante un par de horas.

_HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG_

-Es curioso que tu hermana y tú terminarais en casas diferentes. Mi padre afirma que no recuerda muchos casos como el vuestro, aunque es evidente que _Padma_ y tú sois diferentes.

Otra vez, Zacharías ha utilizado el tono extraño al pronunciar su nombre. Padma sonríe, intentando comportarse como su hermana, y retira la mirada por doceava vez en menos de diez minutos, harta de sentirse fulminada por los ojos azulísimos de Zacharías.

Están sentados junto al lago. Un rato antes, el calamar gigante había intentado asesinarlos con uno de sus tentáculos, pero Smith, demostrando que por algo es jugador de quidditch, logró poner a salvo sus traseros. Ese momento parecía haber terminado con la frialdad que, durante toda la tarde, se había instaurado entre ellos. Y es que Padma se había negado a darle la mano, no le había consentido que le rodeara los hombros con un brazo y, por supuesto, no le permitió que le diera un besito de bienvenida cuando se encontraron junto a los invernaderos. El pobre chico la había mirado con cara rara, evidentemente confundido, y no había abierto la boca hasta después del incidente del calamar. Para entonces, ya estaba anocheciendo y Padma se sorprendió a sí misma admirando los reflejos dorados que el sol proyectaba sobre el sedoso cabellos de Zach.

-¿Sabías que mi hermano es un _squib?_

Padma parece asombrada. No por el simple hecho de que el hermano de Smith haya nacido sin magia, sino porque aquello se parece sospechosamente a una confidencia y ella no necesita escucharla. De pronto, siente cómo si estuviera traicionando a Zach (Por culpa del calamar, había empezado a pensar en él como en Zach), e intenta detenerlo, pero no es fácil cuando se está babeando mientras observas la piel morena de los antebrazos del chico que tienes al lado. ¡Y menudos antebrazos!

-Mi padre asegura que, de haber asistido a Hogwarts, hubiera terminado en Hufflepuf. En mi familia, tradicionalmente hemos pertenecido a esa Casa. Creo que desde la misma fundación del colegio –Zach frunce el entrecejo, y Padma suspira (disimuladamente) cuando ve esa adorable arruguita entre sus ojos. Incluso su mano se ha alzado un poco para acariciarla. Gracias a Merlín, consigue detenerse antes de que él se de cuenta de nada –Ahora, estudia Ciencias Políticas.

-¿Quién?

Padma es consciente de que ha sonado bastante tonta. A ella nunca le había pasado algo como eso, pero es que todo es tan romántico... El atardecer, la suave brisa primaveral agitando las ramas de los árboles, el canto de los pájaros, el suave aroma a flores silvestres... ¡Y Zach! ¡Sobre todo él! ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que es? Y también es listo. Bueno, quizá hable con un poco de prepotencia, pero. ¿Qué más da? Si Padma Patil está viviendo su primer flechazo (con el supuesto novio de su hermana, el mismo del que debía deshacerse) ¿Qué importa que Zach sea un _snob_? Podría ser mucho peor.

-Mi hermano –Zach inclina la cabeza un mechón de cabello se escurre hasta sus ojos. ¡Ay...! –Mi padre creyó conveniente que hiciera algo de utilidad, que aspirara a cosas importantes, aunque fuera entre los _muggles_.

-¡Oh, sí, sí!

Sin duda alguna, Padma ha sonado como si fuera Parvati. Ella, que había pensado que tendría que esforzarse por aparentar ser su hermana, estaba comportándose como una estúpida descerebrada. Eso estaba bien. ¿Verdad?

-En cualquier caso, Isaac tiene sangre Smith corriendo por sus venas. Ha nacido para triunfar.

Se produce un breve silencio. Zach se recuesta en el tronco del árbol (¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Oh, Merlín!) y contempla el lago unos segundos, antes de volverse hacia Padma, un atisbo de sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

-¿Tus padres estudiaron en Hogwarts?

Padma dio un respingo. ¡Qué dientes más blancos tenía...! Pero. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? ¡Oh, sí! Contestar una pregunta.

-No, no. Ellos fueron a un colegio en la India. Vivieron allí hasta que, por motivos de trabajo, mi padre tuvo que venir a Inglaterra. Parvati y yo teníamos unos tres o cuatro años.

Padma abre los ojos desmesuradamente. Zach se ha quedado serio, con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido. ¡Esa arruguita! ¡Oh, pero no era el momento para pensar en ello! Acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

-¡Oh! Yo...

-¡Lo sabía! –Zach da una palmada y sonríe. Abiertamente. ¡Ay...! Pero. ¿Está contento? –Te he calado desde el principio. Sabía que no eras Parvati.

-¡Oh! Yo...

Zach se levanta, pone los brazos en jarra y la mira con cara de malas pulgas.

-Dile a tu hermana que si quiere cortar conmigo, haga el favor de venir a dar la cara en lugar de enviarte a ti.

-Smith. Yo...

Cuando Padma cree que él va a marcharse, una mano de largos y finos dedos aparece frente a ella. Zach la está mirando, con la misma intensidad de antes, y la ayuda a levantarse.

-Así, yo dejaré de perder mi precioso tiempo y lo ocuparé en la persona adecuada.

_HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG_

-¡Padma! ¡Padma!

La joven Ravenclaw se da media vuelta y entorna los ojos cuando ve a su hermana acercándose corriendo por el pasillo, con esa peligrosa cara de _querer saber algo_. Padma Patil sabe que ese lugar no es el más adecuado para tener esa clase de conversaciones, menos aún cuando Snape la está esperando para dar su horrenda clase de Pociones, pero se detiene y mira a Parvati con impaciencia. La tarde anterior, debió haber ido a la Torre de Gryffindor para contarle todo lo ocurrido con Zach, pero había estado... _Ocupada._

-Tengo clase de Pociones.

-Lo sé, pero. ¿Qué hay de Smith?

-¿Zacharías? –Padma sonríe misteriosamente, aferrada a sus libros de Runas Antiguas –Creo que él ya no será ningún problema para ti.

Padma está mirando fijamente hacia un punto detrás del pasillo. Parvati gira la cabeza y lo ve, hablando con sus amigos mientras se dirigen al mismo aula en la que antes había estado su hermana. Por un momento, teme que vaya a decirle algo, pero se acerca a Padma y le da un beso en la mejilla. Anonadada, se pregunta si son tan parecidas que incluso Zach las confunde cuando están juntas. Aún cuando llevan el emblema de sus respectivas casas grabado en sus solapas. No obstante, antes de que pueda decir o hacer nada, Padma le habla con voz de niña tonta. Increíble.

-Ahora, Zach es cosa mía.



_Imperdonablemente larga, lo sé, pero me apetecía jugar un poco con las gemelas Patil (y con el pobre Zach, que últimamente me está empezando a obsesionar casi tanto como Theodore Nott). Como suelo decir, espero que os haya gustado, o que al menos no os haya echo salir huyendo. De cualquier forma, gracias por leer._

_El próximo capítulo será para Penélope Clearwather. Hace tiempo que le tengo ganas a este personaje, sobre todo porque también estará Percy (Uhm... Creo que Zach, Theo y Percy son mi trío favorito en estos momentos) No creo que tarde mucho en colgar el nuevo capítulo, sobre todo porque sólo le hacen falta unos pocos retoques._

_(Últimamente le estoy dedicando mi escaso tiempo libre a Historias de Hogwarts. Tendré que retomar las otras historias, porque la cosa se está poniendo fea :))_

_Nada más por mi parte. Saludos y hasta la próxima._

_Cris Snape_


	46. Penélope Clearwather

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**46**

**Penélope Clearwather**

**Percy**

Sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos, Penélope podría pasar horas sin hacer otra cosa que no fuera contemplar las estrellas.

Esa noche, el cielo está completamente despejado, y la joven no puede evitar recordar sus años en Hogwarts, cuando se refugiaba en la Torre de Astronomía para reflexionar y disfrutar del bello espectáculo que le proporcionaba el firmamento. Penélope tiene la vista fija en la luna. Aunque todo es tranquilidad en su pequeña casita a las afueras de Londres, el ambiente está enrarecido, como si algo grande y terrible se estuviera aproximando. Era una sensación extraña la que embargaba el corazón de la joven, produciendo pensamientos que no lograba apartar de su mente por más absurdos que le parecieran. Tal era así, que ni siquiera había podido dormir, a pesar de la hora tan tardía y del cansancio que se acumulaba en sus huesos después de todo un día de estudios y entrevistas.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta, sobresaltándola al instante. Al principio, la joven sintió un leve temor, pero sólo conocía una persona que tocara con aquella suavidad, golpeteando la férrea madera tres veces seguidas, haciendo pausas relativamente largas entre cada llamada.

Percy.

A pesar de tener la certeza de que era él, Penélope tuvo un momento de duda. Percy jamás iría a su casa a esas horas. Aunque la joven le insistiera para que pasaran alguna noche juntos, su novio solía retirarse temprano, comportándose como el perfecto caballero al que Penélope quisiera destripar, por idiota. Así pues, había dos posibilidades: o no era Percy, en cuyo caso debía estar preparada; o era él y traía noticias realmente malas. De otro modo, jamás la hubiera molestado.

En cualquier caso, la bruja se puso en pie para atender la llamada, cubriendo sus hombros desnudos con un bonito chal de color ocre. En cuanto abrió la puerta, Penélope tuvo la certeza de que algo horrible había pasado.

El rostro de Percy, normalmente altivo e inexpresivo, reflejaba una serie de sentimientos que rara vez Penélope le había visto. Había miedo, furia, incomprensión y arrepentimiento. El joven Weasley procuraba disimular todos ellos, pero no le resultaba fácil en absoluto. En cuanto vio a su novia, pareció derrumbarse y se arrojó a sus brazos, aferrándose tan fuerte a ella que Penélope creyó que algo le había ocurrido a su familia. Recordaba cierta noche, unos cuantos meses antes, cuando recibió una lechuza de Percy, pidiéndole que acudiera a su casa. La noche en que Arthur Weasley fue atacado y estuvo al borde de la muerte. La noche que Percy había pasado en absoluto silencio, apretando su mano de cuando en cuando y procurando ser fuerte sin casi conseguirlo.

-Penny...

El nombre resonó en sus oídos y le atravesó el corazón como un puñal. La joven logró cerrar la puerta y arrastró a su novio hasta el sofá, ofreciéndole consuelo y dejando las preguntas para luego. Percy... El chico que llevaba varios años jugando a ser un hombre, y que siempre terminaba sobrepasado por los acontecimientos. El joven que luchaba con tanto ímpetu por dominar sus emociones que, cuando explotaba, era incapaz de controlarse. El hombre orgulloso y ambicioso que ahora permanecía aferrado a su cuello con todas sus ganas, musitando su nombre de vez en cuando. Sin llorar, pero sufriendo como muy pocas veces Penélope, Penny, le había visto sufrir.

-¿Qué pasa, Percy? –La joven se animó a hablar luego de unos cuantos minutos, después de sentir cómo él se tranquilizaba.

-Ha vuelto, Penny.

Ella lo miró sin terminar de entender lo que quería decirle. En el fondo, sabía a quién se refería, pero no podía creerlo. No debía ser verdad.

-¿Quién?

Habló casi con temor, sin querer oír la respuesta que él iba a darle. Percy se aclaró la voz, mesándose el cabello con nerviosismo, sin soltarla ni un segundo. La miraba con tal intensidad, que Penny no recordó ni un solo momento en que él la hubiera mirado así. Por primera vez desde que comenzaron su relación, los ojos del joven reflejaban el profundo cariño que sentía por ella. El temor a perderla para siempre.

-Él... –La voz de Percy apenas fue un susurro –_Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado._

Penélope contuvo la respiración. No podía ser cierto. No... Él no... Debía ser un error. Fudge se había pasado meses negado su regreso, y ellos le habían creído. No podía ser verdad.

-Ha... Ha estado esta noche en el Ministerio –Percy siguió hablando. Sonaba ronco, incrédulo. Aterrado –Hay unos cuantos mortífagos detenidos y... Mis hermanos estuvieron allí, Penny.

-¿Qué?

La joven se puso en pie, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Eran demasiadas noticias desagradables en muy poco tiempo y, por un segundo, temió que las cosas fueran mucho peor de lo que parecían ser.

-Creo que están bien...

-¿Crees que estás bien? –Penny elevó la voz, señalando acusadoramente a su novio con el dedo –En este momento vas a ir a San Mungo o dónde quiera que estén tus hermanos, y te vas a asegurar de que no les ha pasado nada.

Percy no se movió. De pronto, parecía haberse hecho mucho más pequeño y permanecía acurrucado en un rincón del sillón, respirando agitadamente, hundido ante la única persona con la que podía mostrarse derrotado.

-¡Percy! ¿A qué estás esperando?

Ella no necesitaba oír la voz de su novio para saber que no iría a ningún sitio. Orgulloso y altivo Weasley... Dos de las peores cualidades de Percy, que solían salir a la luz en los peores momentos. Dos cualidades que sacaban de quicio a Penny, hasta el extremo de llevarla a plantearse una ruptura que nunca llegaba. Quería demasiado las otras cosas de Percy como para dejarlo.

-No puedo ir, Penny.

-¿Cómo que no? Es evidente que hemos estado completamente equivocados este tiempo. Lo que debes hacer ahora es reconocer tu error y reconciliarte con tu familia...

-¿Sabes lo que harán? –Percy se levantó. Tenía los puños apretados y el rostro enrojecido. Penny no necesitaba ver más para saber que, otra vez, había triunfado el orgullo –Se reirán de mí. Todos. Me echarán en cara que haya tenido los ojos cerrados y me... –Cayó un segundo, como si pretendiera ordenar sus pensamientos- Tú sabes lo mal que lo pasé por culpa de las constantes burlas de Fred y George. Estoy seguro de que ahora será peor.

-Pero. ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? –Penny abrió mucho los ojos, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando -¿Qué importa todo eso, Percy? _Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado _ha vuelto. ¿Te imaginas lo que ocurrirá a partir de ahora? ¡Por Merlín, Percival Weasley! ¡A estas horas, tus hermanos podrían estar muertos!

Percy tomó asiento de nuevo, y durante unos minutos no dijo ni hizo nada. Simplemente estaba ahí, con el rostro oculto tras las manos, pensando en un futuro que le atormentaba. En su familia, en todos los desprecios que les había hecho, en lo mal que se había portado con ellos. Porque, aunque en cierta forma Percy los culpara a ellos de la distancia que los separaba, el joven era consciente de que él era el mayor responsable de todo. El que se había avergonzado de sus hermanos. El que había renegado de ellos. El que había acusado a sus padres de ser unos traidores. Él, y sólo él, era culpable de la soledad que se había instaurado en su vida. Por darle prioridad a su trabajo en el Ministerio, por no querer ver la realidad cuando la tenía frente a sus ojos.

-Percy –Penny habló con mucha más suavidad, arrodillándose frente a él y acariciándole el rostro –Sabes que ellos te aceptarán. Tal vez, sea duro al principio, pero las cosas pueden volver a ser como antes... ¿Acaso no los has echado de menos? Las historias de Bill sobre su trabajo en las Pirámides. Las risotadas de Charlie cuando tu madre se mostraba preocupada por una nueva quemadura provocada por un dragón. La dulzura de tu hermanita, incluso cuando fruncía el ceño. La incomprensión de Ron, cuando pasabas el día estudiando. ¡Las bromas de los gemelos, Merlín! –Percy sonrió tristemente, y Penny pensó que lo tenía en el bote –Bueno. Eso no, pero. ¿Y tus padres, Percy?

El joven se tensó. Penny tenía razón. Los había extrañado, pero ya era tarde. No podía regresar con el rabo entre las piernas. Él no había nacido para pedir perdón. Tal vez, si tenía un poco de suerte, podría conservar su trabajo en el Ministerio (incluso si Fudge se retiraba) para seguir fingiendo que no le importaba. Después de todo, él sólo era Percy.

-Será mejor que me vaya, sólo vine a advertirte –Percy había recuperado su gesto arrogante y se dirigía a la salida procurando no mirar a Penny, sabiendo que sólo ella podía _obligarle_ a cambiar de idea.

-Percy...

-Ten cuidado, por favor.

Y, sin darle siquiera un beso de despedida, Percy cerró la puerta tras de sí. Penélope la observó durante unos segundos, hasta que se vio en la necesidad de respirar. Sólo entonces fue plenamente consciente de que el mundo era un lugar un poco peor, y sintió miedo. Por ella y por el estúpido de Percy. A pesar de todo, el joven no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que podía perder si seguía con esa actitud, pero Penny sabía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo a cambiar. Así era él.

Percy.



_Bueno, pues hasta aquí he llegado hoy... Creo que las viñetas están empezando a salirme un poco largas, así que lamento que tengáis que tardar más en leerlas, jeje._

_Otra vez, he utilizado a Percy y, otra vez, he querido saber qué hizo después de un acontecimiento importante del libro. No tengo muy claro si la viñeta es suya, de Penny o de los dos, pero ahí ha quedado la cosa. Como siempre digo, espero que os haya gustado._

_Quiero agradecer el (sorprendente) aluvión de reviews que he recibido en estos días y, aunque no los haya respondido, los he leído todos. Gracias, gracias, gracias._

_Para la próxima viñeta, me traeré otro Hufflepuf... La profesora Sprout. Evidentemente, tendré que meterla en un invernadero. ¿No? Ya veré ya._

_Nada más. Un saludito y hasta la próxima,_

_Cris Snape._


	47. Pomona Sprout

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**47**

**Pomona Sprout**

"**La Hierbas"**

A su padre nunca le gustaron las normas. Pomona recuerda al señor Sprout como un hombre rebelde, de moral propia y vida alegre. Un amante apasionado de la naturaleza, la música _folk_ y, ante todo, su familia.

Cuando Pomona piensa en él, ve a un tipo joven, de largo y enmarañado cabello, siempre ataviado con una túnica de alegres colores. Y descalzo. Pomona está segura de que su padre jamás se puso unos zapatos. Solía decir que no le hacían falta y, realmente, parecía estar en lo cierto. Cuando salía a pasear por el bosque, era como un animal salvaje moviéndose entre el denso follaje. Saltaba ríos, escalaba paredes de piedras puntiagudas y, de cuando en cuando, tenía algún enfrentamiento con otra criatura igual de indomable que él. A veces, volvía a casa con la cara repleta de arañazos, pero sonriente. Su padre siempre sonreía. En ocasiones, con la vista desenfocada y una risita tonta e inexplicable, pero el señor Sprout nunca, bajo ningún concepto, estaba enfadado o molesto. Nunca.

Pomona recuerda que las noches que su padre regresaba especialmente contento, solía hacer dibujos de colores en el aire con ayuda de su varita. Pomona los observaba totalmente extasiada, tan feliz como su progenitor. Después, cuando se hizo un poco mayor, se preguntó qué era lo que tenía su padre en el bosque que lo hacía estar siempre tan contento.

Un día, Pomona lo siguió. La entonces niña sabía por su madre que, en su juventud, su padre había sido un experto _herbólogo_. En Hogwarts, había sido el mejor alumno en decenios, y durante sus años universitarios, se perfiló como el mejor profesional de todo el viejo continente. Todo cambió cuando, un día de primavera, el señor Sprout abrió sus ojos al mundo _muggle_ y descubrió que había hierbas que le gustaban más que las que había estudiado hasta ese día. Fue entonces cuando decidió dejar de vivir bajo las normas impuestas por una sociedad que nunca le había agradado demasiado, y forjar sus propias reglas.

Cuando Pomona vio uno de los tesoros que su padre cuidaba con más mimo, supo que ella quería ser igual que él. Lo vio sentado bajo un árbol, fumando tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados y aspirando un aroma que a la niña le pareció extraño y atrayente.

Después de aquella primera vez, Pomona lo siguió en más ocasiones. Tenía la sensación de que él era consciente de su presencia, pero su padre se limitaba a fumar en silencio. Sonriendo. Cuando un lobo se acercó a la niña más de la cuenta, el señor Sprout decidió poner fin a aquel juego, llevándola de la mano hasta su huerto, enseñándole a cultivar aquella maravillosa hierba que únicamente parecía existir para ser fumada.

A los doce años, su padre la invitó a una calada. Su madre puso el grito en el cielo y el señor Sprout no regresó a casa hasta casi tres meses después, pero no perdió su sonrisa. Pomona también tenía motivos para sonreír, ahora que conocía de primera mano las sensaciones que producía esa hierba. Quizá, su padre fuera un poco irresponsable, pero como él solía decir, era mejor que esas cosas se las enseñaran en casa, no fuera que encontraran un maestro peor en el exterior.

A los quince años, Pomona tenía bastantes _amigos_, sobre todo entre los hijos de _muggles_. Amigos que la visitaban en los invernaderos, la acompañaban mientras fumaban y no volvían a dirigirle la palabra hasta que no necesitaban de _La Hierbas_. Era un mote que le hacía bastante gracia y que nunca le molestó, pero del que tuvo que prescindir por motivos evidentes.

Ahora, Pomona Sprout ya tiene más años de los que su padre llegó a cumplir alguna vez. Recuerda que su progenitor falleció con la sonrisa en los labios, y siente una gran melancolía, pero en los invernaderos encuentra algo que la hace sentir mejor. Escondida de miradas indiscretas (aunque está segura de que Dumbledore sabe algo), fuma sus hierbas sentada en el suelo, pensando en el espíritu indomable de su padre. A veces, quisiera ser igual que él, pero está segura de que no disfrutaría tanto de la vida como lo hace. Tal vez, muchos pensaran que su existencia era monótona y aburrida. Después de todo, sólo era una profesora de escuela, dedicada en cuerpo y alma a una asignatura que no solía atraer el interés de demasiados alumnos, solterona y sin más aficiones que esa. Fumar. Porque, mientras fumaba, se olvidaba de todo lo demás y volvía a ser una niña que seguía a su padre por el bosque, descubriendo un mundo de luces y sombras que nunca la había decepcionado.



_He intentado hacer una viñeta cómica, pero finalmente he fracasado. No estaba muy segura de cómo enfocarlo y, finalmente, me he dejado llevar por esas estupideces que me rondan la cabeza de cuando en cuando. Esta vez, Koumal me ha servido de inspiración. Gracias por la idea en tu comentario, jeje (Menos mal que yo no veía "Aquí no hay quién viva", jiji)_

_Bueno, no voy a andarme con rollos. La siguiente viñeta irá dedicada a Quirinus Quirrel. Es posible que me ponga ahora con ella. Creo que mi muso anda de juerga y sólo puedo escribir capítulos de "Historias de Hogwarts". En cuando vuelva la inspiración, me pondré que los demás. _

_Besos, Cris Snape._


	48. Quirinus Quirrel

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**48**

**Quirinus Quirrel**

**Siempre contigo**

Cierra la puerta. El día ha sido largo y el joven profesor está agotado. Durante un segundo respira hondo, intentado concentrarse en la quietud de su despacho. Escucha el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea, el lejano ulular de alguna lechuza perdida en la noche y las voces ahogadas de algún alumno rezagado. Quiere disfrutar de la soledad, la tranquilidad, el silencio... Pero no puede. Nunca está solo.

Mientras llena sus pulmones de aire una vez más, sintiendo que se asfixia, tiene ganas de gritar. Normalmente, se siente bien. Ha aprendido a vivir de esa forma, pero hay momentos de debilidad. Instantes en los que se arrepiente de aquella decisión y quiere salir corriendo, pedir ayuda y sentirse libre. Olvidar a ese ser que tiene literalmente incrustado en la cabeza, y volver a ser el de antes. Débil y asustadizo, pero valeroso y ambicioso al mismo tiempo. No importan el miedo, las inseguridades o la incertidumbre. Ni siquiera los vampiros. A veces, sólo quiere volver a ser él mismo. Estar solo.

_-Tenemos que ir hoy._

La voz en su cabeza. No. En realidad no está en su cabeza. Proviene de ella. Ojala sólo fuera producto de su imaginación. A veces, quiere creer que está loco. Pensar que, cuando se mira en el espejo y ve el rostro de ese ser en su nuca, hablándole, ordenándole, humillándole, es sólo producto de su mente dañada por el temor a los vampiros. Quiere creer que sólo es un psicótico, que todo puede pasar tomando un par de pociones. Pero no está loco. Y tampoco puede considerarse a sí mismo como una víctima de su _Maestro_.

A veces, puede ser débil, puede estar cansado, pero la mayoría del tiempo es un hombre ambicioso. El mismo que, en Albania, le entregó su cuerpo al _Maestro_, creyendo en sus promesas de grandeza. Porque también estaba cansado de tener miedo. Creía que si cumplía con la voluntad de su _Señor_, ya nunca tendría nada de que temer. Salvo a su propio _Maestro_. Pensó que podría vengarse de todos aquellos que alguna vez se habían reído de él, demostrar al mundo quién era Quirinus Quirrel.

Sabía que quedaba muy poco tiempo para que su _Señor_ regresara. Con Dumbledore fuera de la escuela, todo sería muy fácil, como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Estaba eufórico y, al mismo tiempo, no sabía qué pensar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo conviviendo con el _Maestro_ como para creer en sus antiguas promesas. Sabía que no dudaría ni un segundo en sacrificarlo si era necesario, y Quirinus tenía miedo a la muerte. Los últimos tiempos habían sido un sueño que, poco a poco, se transformó en pesadilla. Un sueño que debía acabar de una vez.

Quizá, si tenía suerte, podría volver a estar solo. De cualquier forma, las cosas no podrían empeorar después de esa noche. Si moría, todo terminaría. Si no lo hacía y lograban salir victoriosos, entonces, podría aspirar a la grandeza. Y con el _Amo _nuevamente fortalecido, aspirar a ser libre.

Estar solo de nuevo.



_Bueno, pues ya está. Creo que el final está un poco flojo, pero no he podido sacarle más jugo a la viñeta (y eso que me he pasado un par de días reescribiendo una y otra vez el último párrafo) Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado. Tampoco es que hayáis tenido que leer mucho esta vez._

_Para el próximo capítulo, traeré a un personaje que me da miedo escribir: Remus Lupin. Me pasa lo mismo que con Harry. Creo que se ha escribido tanto (y tan bueno) sobre él, que no tengo la menor idea de cómo enfocarlo. Pero ya encontraré algo, ya. Y, si no, pues renuncio y paso a la siguiente viñeta, que será para un personaje que me habéis pedido en los comentarios, pero no digo nada más._

_Besos y hasta pronto, Cris Snape._


	49. Remus Lupin

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**49**

**Remus Lupin**

**Solo**

Remus Lupin sólo puede creer que sus amigos han muerto cuando el último puñado de tierra cae sobre los ataúdes. Después, sólo quedan la monótona lluvia que no ha dejado de caer desde que los Potter fallecieron, como si el cielo quisiera llorar la muerte de aquellos jóvenes brujos, y el silencio roto por la respiración agitada de un hombre que se ha quedado completamente solo. Para siempre.

Todo fue demasiado irreal durante unas horas. Aún debilitado tras su última transformación, Remus había llorado la pérdida de sus amigos, mientras el resto del mundo celebraba la desaparición de _Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_. Y lo había hecho sin lágrimas, intentando buscar una explicación para toda aquella pesadillas. Deseando poder despertar para descubrir que nada había sucedido.

No quería creer que James y Lily hubieran sido asesinados. Tan jóvenes y llenos de vida, con tantos proyectos de futuro y esperanzas depositadas en su hijo. Un niño que estaba condenado a vivir entre _muggles_, ignorando quién era y la grandeza del sacrificio de unos padres que murieron para que él viviera. Remus esperaba que, al menos, pudiera disfrutar de una infancia la mitad de feliz de lo que querían los Potter para él, pero su instinto le decía que no sería así. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada dolía. Tanto como dolían las pérdidas de sus otros dos amigos, los únicos que le habían hecho sentir vivo alguna vez.

Peter y Sirius... La muerte del primero le llenaba de rabia por culpa de la traición del segundo.

No podía ser verdad. A pesar de que Remus sabía que lo era, algo en su interior se negaba a creer que Sirius hubiera sido capaz de vender a sus amigos. No el Sirius que compartía habitación con él en Hogwarts, y que siempre los despertaba a todos con sus molestos gritos y bromas pesadas. No el Sirius que había abandonado su casa en busca de una vida mejor, no como un mero acto de rebeldía. No el Sirius que se había transformado en _animago_ para acompañarle en las noches de luna llena, ni el que animaba a James a seguir intentado conquistar a Lily, ni el que ayudaba a Peter en clase de Encantamientos cuando el chico era incapaz de hacer levitar una pluma... No su amigo Sirius.

No. Sirius no pudo haberse convertido en _mortífago_. No pudo haber pasado quién sabía cuánto tiempo espiándolos a todos, ni quién había condenado a sus mejores amigos a una muerte segura. No podía haber asesinado a Peter, el pobre Peter, a sangre fría, llevándose por delante la vida de personas inocentes. No pudo, pero entonces Remus recordaba al Sirius capaz de enviar a un estudiante al pasadizo del sauce boxeador, traicionando a su amigo, poniendo una vida en peligro, y dudaba.

Y dolía dudar. Quería creer que estaba equivocado, quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Las evidencias eran tan claras, que incluso Peter se había dado cuenta. El pobre Peter había querido venganza, había ido solo, y ahora estaba muerto. Remus sabía que lo echaría mucho de menos. Ni siquiera habían tenido un cadáver para enterrar, y ya lo extrañaba con todo su corazón.

Lupin suspiró, cerrando los ojos un momento antes de irse. Mientras atravesaba las puertas del cementerio, comprendió que se había quedado solo, y eso dolía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.



_Bueno, pues ya he terminado con Lupin. Me ha costado un poco más escribir esta viñeta, pero creo que no ha quedado tan mal, después de todo. Yo espero que os haya gustado ___

_Para el próximo capítulo, iba a escribir sobre Roger Davis, pero creo que ya es hora de atender peticiones y voy a aceptar la propuesta que en su día hizo __**Ishira Potter**__ y escribiré algo sobre Dorea Potter, que si no me equivoco es la madre de James. Ya veré que me saco de la manga, aunque no la tuviera pensada en un principio (ni siquiera me acordé de ella, jeje)_

_Nada más. Un beso para todos y hasta pronto_

_Cris Snape._


	50. Dorea Potter

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**50**

**Dorea Potter**

**Sangre Black**

Dorea alza una ceja cuando James sale precipitadamente de la cocina. Se ha dado cuenta de que el chico oculta algo debajo de su túnica y, aunque otra noche más opta por no decirle nada, debe asegurase de averiguar qué se trae entre manos. Lo conoce demasiado bien como para no saber que tiene un secreto. Y James, aunque piense que es un buen mentiroso (le consta que pasa buena parte del curso escolar inventado disparatadas excusas para sus constantes travesuras), no puede burlar el instinto materno.

Dorea se limpia las manos en el mandil y mira de soslayo a su marido. Charlus está sentado en su lugar de siempre, junto a la chimenea, y lee _El Profeta_ con el ceño fruncido. Al hombre no le gustan las cosas que escriben en ese _periodicucho del demonio_, pero no puede evitar comprarlo diariamente. Es una especie de adicción.

-Charlus, querido. ¿No has notado un poco extraño a James esta noche?

El hombre alza un momento la mirada. No le gusta ver a su esposa vestida de esa forma, haciendo cosas de _muggles_, pero a Dorea le encanta cocinar, y a él comerse lo que guisa, así que no le dice nada. Se limita a observarla durante un segundo y, finalmente, se encoge de hombros.

-Es joven.

Esas son, sin duda, las dos palabras favoritas de su marido. La excusa perfecta para el inapropiado comportamiento de James en el colegio, la única forma que se le ocurre de aplacar el carácter de su mujer cuando recibe una nueva carta de Dumbledore informando de la última trastada del chico. _Es joven_. Y, algunas veces, Dorea se pregunta si la rebeldía de James no traerá cosas negativas en el futuro. Su hijo no es de los que pasan desapercibidos. Valiente, imprudente y lleno de vida. Cualidades que podrían ser buenas si no estuvieran mezcladas con una alta dosis de crueldad adolescente y burlesca ironía. En cualquier caso, Dorea no quiere estudiar el carácter de James. Quiere averiguar qué se trae entre manos desde poco después del comienzo de las vacaciones, cuando empezó a encerrarse en su dormitorio durante días enteros.

-Llevaba algo debajo de la túnica –Dorea insiste. Charlus suspira y cierra el periódico, mirándola con fastidio mal disimulado -¿Pudiste ver qué era?

-Creo que un gran trozo de pollo y un poco de pan –Charlus chasquea la lengua. Dorea sabe que dice la verdad y eso la intriga. ¿Comida?

-Vamos, querida –Charlus sonríe, tomando la mano de su esposa –Hace unos días, James utiliza dos mudas de ropa al día, tú misma lo has dicho. Suele llevarse comida a su habitación y pone esa horrenda música _muggle_ a todo volumen y a todas horas. ¿Estás segura de que no sabes lo que le ocurre?

Dorea se muerde el labio inferior. Un segundo después, las guitarras eléctricas del grupo musical favorito de James hacen retumbar los cristales. Dorea agita la cabeza y recuerda la última carta que le envió Walburga Black, instándola a visitar Grimmauld Place para presenciar cómo borraban a Sirius del árbol familiar...

-¡Maldita sea!

Charlus libera una carcajada y vuelve a su lectura. Dorea ha desaparecido de la cocina y, en poco más de un minuto, está frente a la puerta del dormitorio de James, golpeándola con insistencia. No sabe muy bien por qué está enfadada, pero lo está. Lo que menos le importa, eso sí, es lo que pueda decir Walburga sobre el acoger a Sirius en su casa. Porque ese chico está allí, Dorea no necesita verlo para saberlo.

James tarda en abrir. Ha apagado la música y, aunque parece algo agitado, logra sonreírle a su madre con esa candidez que siempre lo libraba de los problemas. Dorea finge que todo está bien y entra al dormitorio con aire distraído. Sirius se ha escondido. Bien. No va a ponerse a gritar. Sabe que se cazan más moscas con miel que a manotazos, así que estira la colcha de la cama y mira a James, que está ligeramente desconcertado.

-He pensado en cambiar las sábanas esta noche –Es la primera excusa que se le ocurre para estar allí. Recorre la habitación con la mirada, buscando un buen lugar para ocultar a Sirius. ¿Quizá el armario? Va hacia allí para abrirlo, pero James se interpone en su camino. ¡Bingo! -¿No tienes dentro?

-¿Qué...? –James está nervioso.

-Las sábanas, cariño.

-¡Oh! Yo las cambiaré...

Dorea alza una ceja. Con esas pocas palabras, James acababa de delatarse. El joven casi puede ver a su madre abriendo las puertas del armario, descubriendo a la persona que llevaba un par de semanas escondiendo. Pero Dorea da dos pasos atrás, rindiéndose. ¿O quizás no...?

-Está bien, como quieras –Se dirige a la puerta –Pero haz el favor de instalar una cama definitiva para Sirius. No quiero que me rayes el suelo al ponerla y quitarla –James se pone pálido y, un ruido procedente del interior del armario, hace que Dorea lo señale con la cabeza –Y también que coma con nosotros. Un dormitorio no es el lugar adecuado para hacerlo.

Cuando Dorea cierra la puerta, escucha el suspiro aliviado de James y la risa nerviosa de Sirius. Esos dos chicos son un caso, pero ella los quiere tal y como son. Sobre todo a James, que llegó a su vida cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de tener hijos, llenando su existencia de luz, color y sustancias pegajosas colocadas en el sillón favorito de Charlus. Todo un caso...



_Puff... Menudo follón con el Árbol Genealógico de la familia Black. Creo que Sirius era sobrino de primo hermano de James o algo así... ¿? ¿O era al contrario? ¡Bah! ¿Qué mas da? La cosa está en que Dorea Bulstrode, posteriormente Dorea Potter, parece ser la madre de James. Hay muchos indicios que podéis encontrar en mi santa Biblia, "El Diccionario", así que no os voy a soltar todo el rollo ahora, jeje. En fin, que espero que os haya gustado. Ha sido la primera petición que he atendido, y aún me quedan un par más, pero para la próxima viñeta traeré a Roger Davis, tal y como estaba planeado. De cualquier forma, si queréis que haga algo con un personaje, sólo decidlo y, si no está planificado, pues le haré un huequito. Y me callo ya._

_Besos, Cris Snape._


	51. Roger Davis

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**51**

**Roger Davis**

**Delacour**

-¿Delacour? ¡Anda ya!

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, chaval. Deja de soñar y busca una pareja antes de que vuelen todas las buenas y tengas que ir con _Lunática_ Lovegood.

Jason soltó una risotada que hizo volverse a la mitad de la sala común. Jeremy, siempre más comedido, se limitó a reír con suavidad, palmeando la espalda de su amigo. Roger podría haberse enfadado con esos dos idiotas por burlarse así de él, pero estaba tranquilo. De hecho, se moría de ganas por ver las caras que pondrían cuando lo vieran entrar con ella al Gran Comedor.

-Vosotros reíros, par de imbéciles –Comentó con autosuficiencia, cruzándose de brazos e intentado averiguar qué ingredientes debía utilizar para elaborar correctamente la última poción que Snape les había encargado -¿Acaso tenéis a alguien con quién ir?

Jason y Jeremy intercambiaron una mirada y soltaron aire. ¡Claro que no tenían pareja! Roger sonrió con malicia y agitó su pluma en el aire, estirando las piernas distraídamente.

-Daos prisa o las buenas volarán y sólo os quedarán Marietta y _Lunática _Lovegood.

Jeremy se estremeció visiblemente, mientras que Jason volvió su cabeza hacia el lugar en el que dos chicas charlaban animadamente, como dos cotorras que llevaban siglos sin hablar.

-Yo pensaba pedírselo a Cho... –Masculló Jason.

-Está pillada –Jeremy lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada más –Diggory la ha invitado y, ya sabéis, ella iría antes con uno de los _Campeones_ que con un don nadie como tú.

Jason respondió al pique con un codazo en las costillas de su amigo. Roger puso los ojos en blanco y, comprendiendo que esa noche no conseguiría avanzar nada con los deberes, comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-Yo lo intentaría con las de cuarto –Dejó caer las palabras como si carecieran de importancia –Creo que Turpin aún anda libre, y también Patil. Pero ya sabéis –Les guiñó un ojo burlonamente –Daos prisa.

Roger se fue. Los otros dos chicos se quedaron pensativos un momento, hasta que intercambiaron una mirada confundida.

-¿Crees que decía en serio lo de Delacour?

-No sé, tío –Jason se pasó una mano por el pelo –Pero yo creo que sí que ha podido tener huevos y pedírselo. Ya sabes lo lanzado que es cuando quiere.

-Pero, de ahí a que le haya dicho que sí...

Se quedaron callados otra vez. Era cierto que Roger tenía suerte con las chicas. Siempre había sido el que más ligaba de los tres, pero Fleur Delacour... Eso eran palabras mayores.

-¡En fin! –Jason se puso en pie de un salto y, mirando calculadoramente a su alrededor, caminó disimuladamente hacia el lugar en el que una chica leía tranquilamente –Creo que me quedo con Turpin. ¡Lovegood es toda tuya!

Jeremy fue a protestar, pero, como salido de la nada, un rostro apareció frente a él. Luna Lovegood lo miro un segundo y, sin decir nada, siguió con su camino hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Solo entonces, el joven reaccionó, estremeciéndose de horror.

-Por un momento pensé... –Se mordió el labio inferior. Vio a Lisa decirle que sí a Jason (sin cambiar su gesto hosco de siempre) y miró a Marietta Edgecombe. Mejor ella que... ¡Ughh...!



_¡Oh! ¡Una viñeta coral! Se suponía que sería sólo para Roger, pero como no me inspiraba para hacer un análisis psicológico más profundo (toma ya) pues he puesto una escena que ocurre antes del Baile de Navidad del cuarto año. Jeremy (Stretton) y Jason (Samuels) existen de verdad, según mi Santa Biblia, "El Diccionario", así que no me he inventado nada. ¡Incluso sale Luna, jeje!_

_En fin. Creo que esta viñeta me ha servido para despejarme la cabeza. No me he tenido que complicar mucho y, la verdad, lo agradezco. Espero que os haya gustado y que, de paso, os animéis a leer la siguiente, que será para Seamus Finnigan._

_Besos, Cris Snape._


	52. Seamus Finnigan

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**52**

**Seamus Finnigan**

**Papá**

-¡Patrick! No volváis tarde.

El señor Finnigan chasqueó la lengua y cerró la puerta de la casa para no tener que escuchar las constantes regañinas de su mujer. Seamus lo miró un segundo, esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Me gusta tu madre, chico –Masculló entre dientes, mientras caminaba hacia su enorme moto, aparcada frente a la puerta del garaje. Patrick Finnigan se había vestido como en los viejos tiempos, con su ropa de cuero y su pañuelo perfectamente colocado en la cabeza, luciendo con orgullo los viejos tatuajes de su juventud. Parecía todo un motero y, aunque viejo, Seamus pensóque era _guay_ –Pero es una vieja bruja muy pesada. No recuerdo que se quejara tanto cuando se subía de paquete en la moto, borracha como una cuba y gritando obscenidades a los cuatro vientos.

Seamus alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

-¿Mamá...?

-Estamos hablando de los setenta, chico. No pongas esa cara de pasmarote. Tu madre no siempre ha sido tan estirada como ahora.

-¿Estás seguro de que debes contarme esto? –Seamus cogió el casco que el hombre adulto le tendía. Patrick podía estar como una cabra, pero cuando se trataba de su hijo, toda protección era poca.

-¡Oh! La vieja se cabreará, pero esta es nuestra noche de hombres. Se supone que tenemos que hablar de mujeres, beber cerveza y, por supuesto, ver un buen partido de fútbol.

A Seamus no le gustaba el fútbol. Siempre había tendido a compararlo con el quidditch (su madre era una ferviente seguidora de los Chudley Cannons) y no terminaba de verle la gracia. Ni siquiera Dean, que era una pesadilla cada vez que se ponía hablar del West Ham, puedo hacerle cambiar sus impresiones respecto al deporte _muggle_ en cuestión.

-Sube, chico –Patrick se acomodó en su esplendorosa motocicleta, e hizo rugir el motor. Sonaba como si no tuviera casi veinte años de antigüedad. Seamus se acomodó a la espalda de su padre y, sujetándose con fuerza a su cintura, sintió el viento golpear su rostro mientras recorrían las calles de Dublín.

Era evidente que era tarde fútbol. El ambiente parecía más festivo de lo normal, y los _muggles_ se agolpaban en los bares, en busca de una bebida fresca y una pantalla de televisión. Jugaba la selección de Irlanda. Era un partido muy importante y nadie quería perdérselo. Su padre, el hombre que más sabía sobre fútbol irlandés en el mundo, se hubiera cortado una mano con tal de no perderse ese acontecimiento.

Después de veinte minutos, llegaron a un sucio local situado en un barrio que no tenía buena pinta precisamente. Seamus vio a un par de tipos trapicheando con droga, y a un chulo que tiraba del pelo a una mujer mientras la insultaba de la forma más soez posible. El chico pensó que su madre jamás aprobaría que Patrick lo llevara a un lugar como ese. Era demasiado sórdido para la mayor parte de la gente, magos incluidos.

-No los mires, chico –El hombre llamó la atención de Seamus, que llevaba más tiempo de la cuenta observando a los yonquis de la esquina –Vamos al bar. Allí estaremos mejor.

Seamus lo dudaba. Sabía que su padre no había sido ningún santo en su juventud (y su madre tampoco), pero jamás lo había imaginado rondando por un sitio como aquel. Era su padre, después de todo.

El bar estaba situado en una esquina. Cuando vio los cristales cubiertos de mugre, Seamus se acordó irremediablemente de "_Cabeza de Puerco", _y se preguntó si el interior estaría tan descuidado como el exterior.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Patrick abrió la puerta, dejando al descubierto una estancia muy amplia, iluminada con luces de neón, con dos mesas de billar ubicadas en un rincón y unas cuantas máquinas tragaperras en el otro. Medio centenar de tipos corpulentos rondaban por allí, mirando de reojo la pantalla del televisor y, cuando se percataron de la presencia de Patrick Finnigan, no tardaron en ir a saludarle con efusividad.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es el viejo Pat! –Decía un hombre de un tamaño muy parecido al de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, y con un aspecto igualmente desaliñado -¿Cómo es que has venido? ¿La bruja te ha soltado la correa?

Patrick torció el gesto y a Seamus le pareció divertido que esos _muggles_ llamaran bruja a su madre. Si ellos supieran...

-¿Cómo va todo, Bernie? –Patrick sonrió, estrechando la mano del otro hombre, y le dio un empujón a su hijo. El tipo enorme lo observó un instante, como si fuera una pequeña cucaracha y, sin previo aviso, agarró la mano de un desprevenido Seamus, haciendo que todos sus pobres huesos crujieran como si se los hubieran roto.

-¡Seamus! –Bernie golpeó _amistosamente_ la espalda del chico, estando a punto de tirarlo de bruces al suelo –¡No te veía desde que eras un mocoso que se quitaba los pañales sobre la barra! –Una risotada de los hombres que estaban más cerca logró que Seamus se pusiera más rojo que un tomate -¡Cómo has crecido! Tanto, que hasta vas a uno de esos colegios de pijos. ¿Quién lo diría?

Una nueva risotada general, y Seamus no sabía dónde meterse. Patrick, después de dejarlo sufrir unos segundos, lo cogió por los hombros, estrechándolo cariñosamente.

-Lo he traído a tomarse su primera pinta de cerveza.

-¿En serio? –Bernie alzó una ceja, examinando al chico detenidamente -¿No está un poco mayor para eso? ¿Cuántos años tienes, chico?

-Quince...

-¡Ja! –Bernie dio una palmada, logrando captar la atención de los pocos que no los estaban mirando ya –La vieja bruja también te tiene atado corto a ti. ¿Verdad? Aunque apuesto a que ya has tenido tus _cosillas_ en ese internado –Repentinamente, Bernie agarró al chico, alejándolo de su padre, y le habló en voz baja –Vamos, Seamus, cuéntaselo a Bernie. Tus padres no se enterarán.

Seamus se sintió confuso un instante. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que decir y se sentía más incómodo cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

-Los chicos de ahora sabéis más que nosotros –Bernie miró a Patrick, que estaba cogiendo dos enormes jarras de cerveza que le tendía un amistoso camarero –Aunque tu padre y yo a tu edad ya teníamos corrido lo nuestro –Rió de nuevo, dándole una nueva palmada en la espalda –Tu madre lo estropeó, y eso que ella era toda una motera en sus buenos años. ¿Sabías que era capaz de ganar a medio bar bebiendo whisky? –Seamus alzó una ceja. Pues no, no lo sabía. Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo, teniendo en cuenta que ahora la señora Finnigan tenía todo el alcohol guardado bajo llave -¡Oh, sí! Podría contarte muchas cosas sobre tus viejos, chicos. Y cada una de esas cosas te dejaría los pelos de punta, te lo aseguro.

-Pero no le contarás nada –Patrick estaba junto a ellos y, con gran soltura, le dio a Seamus su respectiva jarra de cerveza –Tenemos que conservar un poco de respeto, así que largo.

Por un segundo, Seamus creyó que Bernie se enfadaría, pero no fue así. El tipo en cuestión volvió a reírse y se marchó con sus camaradas, agitando la cabeza y murmurando cosas que el joven brujo no llegó a entender.

Patrick hizo que su hijo se sentara en una banqueta, junto a la barra. El partido estaba a punto de empezar y el ambiente en el bar era cada vez más festivo. Posiblemente porque el alcohol ya estaba haciendo mella en ellos (si es que aún les podía producir algún efecto)

-Este era el bar favorito de tu madre y mío –Patrick miró a su alrededor con aire melancólico –Nos conocimos aquí. Creo que nunca te lo había contado –Seamus negó con la cabeza. Realmente no le interesaba demasiado saber aquello, pero sospechaba que no podría hacer callar a su progenitor, así que optó por resignarse -¿Quién iba a imaginar que una bruja como ella iba a sentir interés por un lugar como éste? Te juro que casi me da un infarto cuando hizo magia delante de mí por primera vez –Patrick suspiró, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza. El fútbol acababa de empezar, pero eso no le hizo quedarse callado. Seamus, mientras tanto, se había dado cuenta de que la cerveza estaba realmente buena, pero no sabía por qué le sorprendía tanto. No es que no la hubiera probado antes, a escondidas de sus padres, claro –Mi primera reacción fue salir corriendo. Aunque, claro, después llegaste tú para devolverme al redil –Patrick rió y Seamus lo imitó sin muchas ganas –Sé que estás preocupado por lo de Hogwarts.

De pronto, Seamus había notado cómo el ambiente se enrarecía. Todo a su alrededor seguía igual (los gritos, los insultos al árbitro, el ruido de las tragaperras), pero algo había cambiado. Su padre, por primera vez en esa tarde, se había puesto serio.

-Yo me encargaré de convencer a tu madre, no te preocupes. Tengo mis métodos de persuasión –Seamus tragó aire. Definitivamente no quería saber qué métodos eran esos –Además, tienes que aprender a hacer magia, tanto si Voldemort –Seamus se estremeció. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué pronunciaba el nombre con tanta naturalidad? –Ha vuelto como si no. Lo de tu madre es un berrinche, nada más. No es que tenga muchos, pero cuando los tiene...

Patrick se quedó en silencio, observando su bebida con aire distraído. Seamus, que efectivamente, había estado de mal humor porque su madre se negaba a permitir que regresara a Hogwarts después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory, supo que no había motivos para seguir amargándose la existencia. Su madre podía ser una vieja bruja terca y decidida, pero su padre era un _muggle_ con mucho carácter que, cuando tomaba una decisión no se echaba atrás jamás. Así pues, si había decidido que Seamus iría a Hogwarts, iría pasara lo que pasara.

-¿Sabes qué? –Seamus se puso en pie, agarrando su cerveza con afán protector –Creo que iré a ver si Bernie y tus amigos me invitan a un par de birritas más –Patrick sonrió –Y, de paso, le pediré que me cuente alguna de esas espeluznantes historias sobre mis viejos.



_Últimamente me ha dado por las historias familiares. Hasta con Seamus me he atrevido a describir a sus padres, y aquí está el resultado. La viñeta ha quedado más larga de lo normal (y eso que he quitado un par de cosillas), pero está tal y como yo quería, jeje. Espero que os haya gustado y todo eso._

_No me enrollaré mucho. En el capítulo siguiente, el turno será para Ted Tonks. ¡Uhm...! Creo que ya tengo algo en mente (más historias familiares, jeje)_

_Un besazo y hasta pronto_

_Cris Snape_


	53. Ted Tonks

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**53**

**Ted Tonks**

**El tapiz familiar**

Hace meses que Andrómeda no sonríe. Ted le ha preguntado muchas veces qué le ocurre, preocupado por su mirada triste y su comportamiento esquivo, pero ella afirma que no le pasa nada, que está perfectamente. Ted suele sentirse molesto porque piensa que la joven no confía lo suficiente en él como para confesarle sus temores, pero en el fondo la comprende. Cree saber cuál es el motivo de su melancolía y sabe que, de estar en su misma situación, él se encontraría igual de deprimido.

Andrómeda acaricia su abultado vientre y se ajusta el chal rosado sobre los hombros, mientras hace balancearse la vieja mecedora. Tiene los ojos fijos en la ventana. Es primavera, pero el ambiente aún es fresco y prefiere quedarse dentro de la casa, observando las ajetreadas calles londinenses desde el apartamento de Ted. El joven la mira. Acaba de llegar de trabajar y trae consigo un regalo. Hace mucho tiempo que no le regala nada, quizá demasiado.

-Ya he vuelto, Maddy.

Ted se limpia las manos sucias de grasa en su mono de trabajo y besa la mejilla de su novia. Ella lo mira de reojo un momento y vuelve al constante balanceo, suspirando profundamente y procurando no pensar en todos los sacrificios que Ted tenía que hacer para que los dos pudieran salir adelante. Había abandonado los estudios de arquitectura mágica (temporalmente) y se había puesto a trabajar en el taller mecánico de su padre. Un mago trabajando como un _muggle_ más, sin conseguir ganar el dinero suficiente para vivir desahogadamente... A Andrómeda le deprimía pensar en eso, pero no era lo único que le borraba la sonrisa de la cara.

Ted se sienta frente a ella y le sonríe. Está muy guapo cuando lo hace. Ha adelgazado mucho, siempre parece cansado y, en ocasiones, está de mal humor, pero siempre tiene fuerzas para animar a Andrómeda. Ella sabe que su novio nunca le va a fallar y se anima a devolverle el gesto, aunque todo queda en una mueca de tristeza y desazón.

Durante un segundo, Ted se siente derrotado. Cree que todos sus esfuerzos por darle una vida mejor están fracasando, que Andrómeda no volverá a ser la de antes por mucho que él intente alegrarla, pero recupera el ánimo un segundo después. Es posible que su tristeza se deba al embarazo... Al embarazo y a las otras circunstancias que rodean su vida.

Ted sabe que no ha sido fácil para ella ser expulsada de la familia. A él no le agradan los Black, nunca lo han hecho, pero sabe que Andrómeda adoraba a sus hermanas. Aunque Narcissa fuera altanera y presumida, aunque Bellatrix fuera una auténtica psicópata, Andrómeda siempre se había llevado bien con ellas. Habían sido inseparables desde niñas, tan diferentes entre sí que nunca habían parecido hermanas, pero al mismo tiempo tan parecidas. Durante años, habían compartido todo y, ahora, Andrómeda está sola y las extraña. A ellas y a sus padres, que aunque nunca fueron cariñosos ni atentos, siempre habían velado por el bienestar de sus hijas. Para Ted, ellos no fueron los mejores padres del mundo, pero eran los únicos que Andrómeda había conocido y entiende que su novia tenga el corazón roto.

Ted recuerda la noche que la joven bruja apareció en su casa, llorando con desesperación. Le había contado a su familia que estaba embarazada. Los había enfrentado, defendiéndole a él con uñas y dientes, y nadie la había entendido. Su tía Walburga la había borrado del árbol familiar. Su padre la abofeteó. Bellatrix la insultó y Narcissa no quiso consolarla cuando ella buscó sus ojos de niña en busca de ayuda. Andrómeda tuvo que abandonar a la familia Black totalmente humillada y destrozada y, aunque los meses habían pasado, no había logrado recuperarse de aquello.

Por eso, Ted espera que lo que trae para ella le anime, aunque sea un poco. Besa sus manos con ternura y la mira a los ojos, acariciando su rostro.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien –Andrómeda inclina la cabeza hacia la mano de su novio, buscando un poco más de contacto –Tu madre estuvo esta tarde. Ha traído un pastel de carne y una tarta de chocolate.

-Excelente. Tendremos una agradable cena. ¿No crees?

Andrómeda aparta la mirada. Le avergüenza no saber cocinar. Desde que vive con Ted, él ha pasado muchísimas más horas que ella frente a los fogones.

-Te he traído algo.

Ted se levanta y coge el paquete que había dejado sobre la mesa. Andrómeda entorna los ojos, curiosa, e intenta recordar qué celebraban ese día.

-No te has olvidado de nada, cariño –Ted ríe suavemente, adivinando sus pensamientos, y le entrega el regalo que con tanto mimo y esfuerzo ha preparado –Me apetecía regalarte algo, eso es todo.

Andrómeda arruga la nariz. Está adorable cuando lo hace. Ted la insta a abrir el paquete y disfruta con el aire infantil que titila en los ojos de la muchacha mientras arranca el papel plateado con decisión. Un segundo después, Andrómeda se pone en pie y extiende un bonito tapiz mágico. El fondo es de un tono azul muy suave, y en la parte superior, escrito en letras doradas, de laboriosa ornamentación, sus nombres se entretejen formando un único ser.

Andrómeda se queda sin respiración un segundo y, cuando mira a Ted, sonríe amplia y sinceramente por primera vez en meses. Ted sabe que le ha gustado su regalo y se cruza de brazos con autosuficiencia, tirando, de paso, una de las lámparas de la mesita auxiliar al suelo.

-Es precioso, Ted. Muchas gracias.

Andrómeda está emocionada cuando abraza a su futuro marido y le da un beso de gratitud en los labios. Ted coge el tapiz y lo observa atentamente, localizando las zonas defectuosas y sintiendo que podría estar mejor hecho.

-Pensé que te gustaría tener nuestro propio tapiz familiar –Andrómeda no dice nada. Está demasiado ocupada conteniendo las lágrimas –Por supuesto, no tenía dinero para comprar uno que estuviera ya hecho, así que pedí ayuda a mi madre y... No soy muy bueno para estas cosas. Seguro que cuando Nymphadora nazca, su nombre quedará mucho mejor que los nuestros, si es que quieres encargarte tú de añadirlo al tapiz...

Andrómeda se queda muy quieta, asimilando el significado de todas aquellas frases. Comprende el alcance completo del regalo de Ted y le está profundamente agradecida. Por primera vez desde que los Black la expulsaron, se siente parte de una familia de verdad y, en esa ocasión, no logra contener las lágrimas que ahora corren por sus mejillas.

-Claro que lo haré, Ted. Pero no ha quedado nada mal. Es el mejor tapiz familiar que he visto en mi vida.



_¡Tachán, tachán! ¡Otra escena familiar!_ _Creo que hoy no tengo ganas de hablar, estoy demasiado ansiosa de que llegue el día 21 y poder saber cosas sobre el fin de HP (tanto, que estoy leyendo los spoilers aunque no quiero :()_

_Espero que la viñeta os haya gustado. El próximo capítulo será para Vernon Dursley. No me gusta como personaje (Petunia, en cambio, sí), pero ya tengo su historia definida, así que no tardaré en actualizar._

_Saludos, Cris Snape._


	54. Vernon Dursley

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**54**

**Vernon Dursley**

**Una vida perfecta**

Vernon Dursley llegó bastante cansado del trabajo, pero se encontraba muy feliz. Había logrado endosar una partida de taladros defectuosos a un comerciante imprudente, obteniendo, de paso, una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero que le permitiría irse con su familia de vacaciones a, digamos, Mallorca. ¡Oh! Eso sería maravilloso. Hacía mucho tiempo que Petunia quería ir a un lugar cálido y agradable a pasar el verano, y acababa de surgir la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir sus deseos.

Vernon cerró los ojos y se golpeó su abultada barriga con satisfacción. El viaje de regreso había sido un poco molesto, por el tráfico y todas esas cosas de su vida cotidiana, pero el hombre no dejaba de verle el lado positivo a ese hecho. Había tenido ocasión de lucir su nuevo, lujoso y carísimo coche nuevo. ¡Oh! Sus vecinos se morirían de envidia, y todos esos empleados de la fábrica también. Le había costado cinco años ahorrar para poder comprarse el vehículo, pero había merecido la pena. A Petunia le encantaba e, incluso, Dudley estaba contento. Vernon le había prometido que heredaría el coche viejo y, aunque el chico podría aspirar a cosas mejores con el tiempo, a su edad era el único que podía presumir de tener a su disposición un automóvil. Era maravilloso.

Vernon agitó una mano, buscando ese botoncito del sillón que le haría recibir un reconfortante masaje en su maltratada espalda. El susodicho sillón también era nuevo. Petunia se había encaprichado de él una semana antes, en el centro comercial y ¡Qué demonios! Podían permitírselo. Tenían dinero, no iban pasarse la vida como si fueran mendigos o algo así. Y era tan cómodo... Vernon ronroneó, acomodándose un poco mejor, y encendió la televisión. La mejor del mercado, por supuesto. Él y su familia se merecían lo mejor. Tenían lo mejor.

Vernon suspiró, pensando en el pasado. No era algo que hiciera muy a menudo, siendo como era un hombre que vivía aferrado al presente y que siempre velaba por el futuro. Pero ese día, por alguna razón, se sintió melancólico y recordó al chico de veinte años que un día fue. Un joven que soñaba con tener una esposa educada y complaciente, un hijo que fuera el mejor en todo y una casa enorme en uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad. Un chico que había querido tener una vida perfecta, como de película, y que la había conseguido trabajando mucho. Quizá demasiado.

Pero había merecido la pena. Tenía todas las cosas que pudiera necesitar o pagar. Tenía un hijo encantador, que aspiraba a ser un auténtico triunfador. Y a Petunia. No podría haber encontrado una mujer mejor. Buena cocinera, confidente fiel y apoyo incondicional en cualquier circunstancia. No era un tipo sentimental, pero Vernon Dursley sentía que la quería. No había entrado en sus planes eso de estar enamorado de su mujer, pero le agradaba estarlo. Eso sólo contribuía a hacerlo más feliz.

Así pues, ahí estaba Vernon, recostado en su sillón de cuero negro, viendo un divertido programa en televisión, esperando a que Petunia preparara la cena y pensando en lo maravillosa que era su vida. No le faltaba nada. Ese verano, incluso, se habían animado a poner el aire acondicionado. Era un gran invento, sí señor.

Pero, cuando Vernon Dursley más disfrutaba regodeándose de su buena fortuna, escuchó un ruido procedente de la planta superior y sus ojos se abrieron con alarma y disgusto.

Otra vez _ese chico_.

Vernon gruñó. No le faltaban cosas. Le sobraban.

Como movido por un resorte, se puso en pie y se acercó a la escalera.

-¡Deja de armar tanto escándalo, muchacho!

Sólo había necesitado saber que Harry Potter estaba vivo, _respirando_ bajo el techo de su casa, para sentir una ira ciega contra él. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Desde el día en que lo encontraran en la puerta de su casa, siendo un bebé, Vernon había comprendido que el maldito chico sólo les traería problemas. Y no se había equivocado. _Esa gente_ se paseaba por su casa con total impunidad, despertando la curiosidad de los horrendos vecinos, diciéndole lo que debía hacer en su propio hogar. Amenzándole con quién sabía qué cosas si no hacía lo que ellos le ordenaban.

¡Maldito chico!

Vernon apretó los puños. El ruido cesó, aunque el hombre podía ver a Potter tirarse con enojo sobre la cama, y él regresó a su sillón, intentando olvidarse del chico nuevamente. Antes, estuvo a punto de lograrlo. Cuando volvió del trabajo y vio el número cuatro de Privet Drive, y pensó en su maravillosa familia, en lo bien que le iban los negocios, en su coche nuevo y en sus futuras vacaciones. Pero _Él_ estaba allí, estropeándolo todo, recordándole que su vida no era tan perfecta como había creído, destruyendo todas las ilusiones que se había forjado en su juventud.

Desesperanzado al pensar en que, tal vez, nunca podría librase del chico, ni lograr que su vida fuera totalmente perfecta.



_Hola a todo el mundo (bueno, a los que no estéis leyendo HP7 :)) Pues sí. Hoy he decidido colgar la viñeta de Vernon Dursley. Quizá no sea un buen día, pero hay que aprovechar la inspiración, digo yo. Además, no es muy larga, así que no os quitará mucho tiempo echarle un ojo y, de paso, prepararos para la siguiente historia, que será para Zacharias Smith... (¡Oh, qué ganas!)_


	55. Zacharias Smith

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**55**

**Zacharias Smith**

**Lo fácil y lo correcto**

**Lo fácil:**

Acudir a clase todos los días, sin causar problemas, sin enfrentar a nadie.

Renegar de tu amistad con Justin y cualquier otro _sangre-sucia_ que tengas cerca.

Obedecer al profesor Carrow y torturar a Ernie cuando se atreve a alzar la voz por los más indefensos.

Aceptar que Padma no quiera saber nada más de ti y agachar la cabeza sin luchar por ella.

Empujar a todos los niños de primer año que tengas cerca de ti para llegar el primero a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Sobrevivir, aunque debas pagar un precio muy alto para hacerlo.

Vender tu dignidad y cerrar los ojos. Luchando por ti mismo, como siempre has hecho.

**Lo correcto**...

Ya ni siquiera sabes qué es lo correcto. Han pasado tantas cosas, has cometido tantos errores, que has perdido la noción de lo que está bien o está mal. O eso es lo que te repites mientras subes el último tramo de escaleras, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando, totalmente aterrorizado.

Sólo puedes pensar en escapar de allí. Llegar a Hogsmeade y esperar a que papá venga a por ti para llevarte a casa. Dejar que, una vez más, él te proteja y de la cara por ti. Hacer lo que él te diga, porque él vela por tu seguridad, porque sólo en él puedes confiar y sólo él sabe lo que te conviene.

Pero, entonces, llegas frente a la Sala de los Menesteres y recuerdas la última vez que estuviste allí, planteándote la posibilidad de unirte a la resistencia, viendo el reproche en los ojos de Padma. Hace mucho tiempo que ella no te mira como antes, que ella no ve en ti al chico que la enamoró junto al lago. Hace meses que el cariño desapareció, dando paso a la decepción, el miedo y la impotencia. Sabes que, en el fondo, ella te comprende, de la misma forma que se siente desilusionada. Porque tú eres un cobarde y ella ha luchado desde el principio. Porque ella sigue siendo fiel a sus ideas y tú te has convertido en un títere en manos de locos asesinos. Porque ella sí es fuerte. Porque no le importa recibir mil y una torturas, ni ser humillada, golpeada, amenazada y chatajeada. Porque ella tiene el valor que a ti te falta y no puede evitar mirarte por encima del hombro. Tú, luchas por sobrevivir, y ella para recuperar la vida que un día tuvo. Así de sencillo.

Te detienes en seco, dejando que los niños a los que antes habías empujado, pasen junto a ti corriendo entre sollozos. Clavas tus ojos en la puerta que supone tu salida a la libertad, esa que puede salvarte la vida, y te sientes miserable. Sabes que si traspasas el umbral, habrás salido indemne del infierno. Pero saldrás solo. Perderás a tus amigos, tus viejos sueños e ilusiones y, ante todo, a ella. Porque Padma no va a huir. No ahora, que prefiere seguir luchando hasta el final, aunque ese final sea la muerte. Y sientes que no puedes seguir. Acabas de recordar qué es lo correcto y vuelves a sentirte vivo. Digno.

Agarras tu varita con fuerza y comienzas a desandar lo andado. Los niños chocan contra ti, desesperados por volver al calor de sus hogares, junto a sus padres, y te sientes más valiente que nunca. Vas a buscar a Padma y, juntos, vais a entregar a la causa lo único que tenéis: vuestras vidas.

Las palabras suenan raras en tu cabeza. No quieres morir. Eres joven y tienes miedo, pero precisamente te sientes valiente por eso. Porque para ser valeroso, antes has debido vencer todos tus temores, y eso es lo que has hecho. Has elegido lo correcto en lugar de lo fácil, y esperas poder enmendar tus errores del pasado. Esperas que Padma perdone y que lo hagan los demás, porque sólo ellos te han dado fuerzas para luchar.



_¡Oh!! He salvado a Zach! Mira que es mala la Rowling, poniéndolo como un cobardica... Creo que así queda mejor, arrepintiéndose en el último momento de querer huir y volviendo junto a Padma (evidentemente, he seguido la viñeta de la Ravenclaw, para no tener que inventarme más parejas, jeje) Eligiendo entre lo fácil y lo correcto, que diría Dumbledore._

_Espero que os haya gustado, en cualquier caso. La siguiente historia tratará sobre Thomas Ryddle Sr., atendiendo la petición realizada por _kitty-yagami4. Tendrás que esperar unos días, xiquilla, pero todo se andará.

Nada más. Besotes y abrazotes

Cris Snape


	56. Thomas Riddle Sr

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**56**

**Thomas Riddle Sr.**

**Como un sueño**

Ella camina aferrada a su brazo, mirándolo como si fuera el ser más maravilloso del mundo. Él sonríe, sintiéndose afortunado de tenerla a su lado, y se inclina para besarla con suavidad, demostrándole todo el amor que corre por sus venas, envenenando su raciocinio y dominando su corazón. Ella responde al beso con la misma timidez de siempre, una punzada de remordimiento oprime su pecho y anhela que todo cambie. Él es feliz teniéndola a su lado, admirando su belleza, su inteligencia, su fortaleza...

No le importan las miradas de la gente. Ellos no entienden. Después de todo, sólo ven a un hombre excepcionalmente atractivo, de porte elegante y ademanes caballerescos, paseando con una monstruosidad desgarbada, delgada, torpe y temblorosa.

Thomas sabe que ninguna de esas personas comprende cómo es Merope de verdad. Ninguno de ellos ha escuchado su voz suave mientras cenan a la luz de las venas, ni la han visto estremecerse bajo sus caricias, ni la han visto cerrar los ojos mientras se entrega por completo al éxtasis. No conocen a la Merope pasional y tierna que le hace las noches más agradables, ni a la joven que le sirve el desayuno con una sonrisa todas las mañanas, ni a la muchacha que busca su calor y protección todo el tiempo, como si temiera que el hechizo del amor entre ambos fuera a romperse de un momento a otro.

No saben, en definitiva, lo mucho que la ama. A veces, la quiere tanto que se siente enfermo. En ocasiones, no puede controlar el deseo y toma su cuerpo con brusquedad, hasta hacerla llorar de placer. Otras, no soporta que ella se aleje de su lado y puede llegar a suplicarle que no le deje solo. Y los celos son demasiado fuertes para soportarlos. Cuando alguien la mira, cuando habla con sus vecinos, incluso si son mujeres, Thomas desea matarlos a todos. Quiere coger a Merope y llevársela lejos, tenerla sólo para él. Esconderla del mundo y disfrutarla día y noche, sin pensar en nada más que en ellos, juntos. Todo el tiempo.

Thomas la quiere tanto que duele. Cuando la mira y le sonríe, se siente mejor. Acostumbra a abrazarla posesivamente y, esa noche, aprieta el paso. Quiere llegar lo antes posible a casa. Quiere a Merope. Ahora.

Ella está encantada. Nunca antes la habían amado con tanta intensidad. Thomas es tan dulce, tan posesivo, tan maravilloso. Justo como ella siempre lo había imaginado. Y la mira con los ojos repletos de amor, como si ella fuera lo único que tiene importancia en el mundo. Como si realmente estuviera enamorado de ella.

Merope no quiere engañarse. No puede permitírselo y, aún así, cree que Thomas la quiere de verdad. Está segura de que el filtro amoroso ya no lo mantiene bajo el yugo de la pasión impuesta, y cree en un futuro feliz, en el que ambos son felices. Juntos y libres.

Siente el mullido colchón de lana acariciar su espalda desnuda. Thomas se ha dado prisa en llevarla a casa y ya la tiene desnuda, dispuesta para él. Merope sólo puede dejarse embargar por el placer mientras él la acaricia y le repite una y otra vez cuánto la ama. Después, ambos permanecer tumbados, juntos y desnudos, acariciándose mutuamente y repartiendo besos repletos de ternura, y Merope siente que es el momento de darle la noticia. Cuando lo sepa, no habrá motivos para seguir con el embrujo. Thomas la querrá. A ella. Por ella.

-Tom. Estoy embarazada.

Él no dice nada. Ha detenido las caricias sobre sus caderas y Merope lo escucha suspirar. Durante un segundo, tiene miedo, hasta que siente un mordisquito en la oreja y escucha una alegre risita plagada de sinceridad.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Sí.

Aunque Tom no de saltos de alegría, aunque permanezca muy quieto, como si nada hubiera pasado. Merope sabe que lo acaba de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ambos habían ansiado tanto la llegada de un hijo, que la dicha que los embarga es inmensa.

-Mañana regresaremos a Pequeño Hangleton –Afirma Thomas, y Merope comprende cuán importante es el bebé para él. Volver al pueblo, hacer oficial su relación... Él debe sentirse extremadamente dichoso –Te presentaré a mis padres, celebraremos una boda por todo lo alto y te convertiré en la señora Riddle.

Merope lo besa apasionadamente. ¿Puede ser la vida más maravillosa? Ni siquiera sabe cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras. Thomas ha hecho lo más grande que nunca nadie ha hecho por ella: la ha hecho sentir viva. Importante. Debe quererla mucho.

-Te amo, Tom –Musita, mientras se levanta de la cama y sale del dormitorio. Ha llegado la hora de la infusión nocturna de _su hombre_.

Camina con lentitud hasta la cocina y prepara una tila. Con la mano izquierda, cerca del corazón, sostiene el botecito del filtro amoroso que le ha permitido tener la vida más feliz que hubiera podido desear. Su parte racional le dice que Tom debe seguir tomándoselo, que sus sentimientos, sus miradas, sus palabras y sus promesas son una mentira, pero su corazón no opina lo mismo. Él le dice que Tom la ama por cómo es, le repite que ella es digna de recibir todo ese cariño, la anima a correr riesgos y dejar que él elija. Porque él merece elegir, y Merope necesita saberlo libre para no volver a sentirse culpable. Porque ella quiere un amigo, un amante y un compañero de vida, no un esclavo.

Y tira el contenido del frasco por el fregadero, esperando que la suerte premie su altruismo.

_HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG_

"_Estoy embarazada"_

Thomas Riddle está sentado frente al fuego, con la mirada perdida entre las llamas amarillentas. Esas palabras llegan a su mente como salidas de la nada, haciéndole sentir incómodo, preocupado y deprimido. Cada vez, piensa menos en ella, pero cuando lo hace, siente un inmenso dolor en el pecho, como si esa mujer le hubiera arrancado un pedazo de corazón.

Hace ya muchos años que la abandonó. Dieciséis, le recuerda la parte de su cabeza que no se cansa de recriminarle sus acciones pasadas. El horrendo rostro del demonio que lo mantuvo preso durante todos aquellos meses acude a su mente, haciéndole estremecer de miedo... Y culpa. Piensa en el niño. Ahora sería casi un adulto. Podría haber sido su sustituto en los negocios familiares. Podría haberlo visto crecer, haber podido gritar a los cuatro vientos que tenía un heredero, aunque fuera un bastardo hijo de un ser casi decrépito. Y también piensa en ella, en lo mucho que la odió cuando la vio tal cual era, en lo traicionado que se sintió cuando descubrió el engaño al que ella le había sometido. Y también se acuerda del inmenso dolor que atenazó sus feas facciones cuando la rechazó. Cuando la golpeó como un salvaje. Cuando ella le suplicó que no la violara, y él le dijo que jamás follaría con alguien como ella. Thomas no sabe si sentirse orgullo de esas acciones. Después de todo, la vida le ha enseñado que la belleza no está en el exterior, precisamente.

Le da un largo trago a su copa de brandy. Ya es casi la hora de cenar y su madre no tardará en ir a buscarlo. Suspira. Lamenta mucho no haberse podido casar. Ahora, añora tener una esposa, hijos, pero se siente manchado. No sabe por qué, pero no puede estar con ninguna mujer. No ha podido desde que la dejó a ella. Y no encuentra una explicación racional. Quizá, es un castigo divino por su debilidad, por haber tratado tan mal a Merope, por no haberse dado la oportunidad de amar a la mujer debajo del horrendo cascarón. A veces, piensa que su vida podría haber sido diferente de haberse quedado con ella. Piensa en el bebé y se pregunta qué fue de él, cómo sería, que haría con su vida. Se siente estúpidamente melancólico e, incluso, se plantea la posibilidad de volver atrás.

Escucha la voz de su madre en el comedor. Cada día que pasa, los soporta un poco menos. A sus padres, que insisten en tratarlo como si fuera un niño, que no ven en él al hombre que es. Piensa, incluso, en revelarse, pero no puede. Se ha acostumbrado a esa clase de vida. Es una rutina sin la que ya no podría vivir.

Sus padres ya están acomodados frente a la vieja mesa de roble del comedor. Le miran con su característico desdén, y Thomas se sienta en medio, a la misma distancia de ambos progenitores. Lejos. Sabe que ellos no le han perdonado la vergüenza que les provocó en el pasado, pero hace mucho que dejó de importarle. Ellos nunca han intentado entenderle. Siempre juzgándolo, exigiéndole cosas que no podía darles.

-Hemos invitado a cenar a los Murray mañana por la noche –Su madre habla con frialdad, alzando su copa de vino y examinando su contenido. Thomas lucha por no pones los ojos en blanco. Diane Murray, la última muchacha estúpida que sus padres pretendían encasquetarle –Su hija es muy agradable. Acaba de dejar el colegio. Es una joven decente, no como todas esas locas que se pasan el día fumando y visitando los cuarteles de los soldados.

-Y su padre tiene una preciosa propiedad que linda con nuestras tiendas, en el norte –Su padre, siempre tan práctico, apenas levanta la vista del plato.

-Y Diane es bastante agraciada –Añade la señora Riddle, y mira a su hijo acusadoramente, logrando que Thomas vuelva a acordarse de ella. Merope. –Podrías tener unos cuantos hijos con ella, conseguir algún heredero digno en la familia Riddle.

La acusación duele. Thomas había dejado de ser considerado como un _heredero digno_ el mismo día que se fue con Merope. Está seguro de que, de no haber sido hijo único, sus padres lo habían desheredado mucho tiempo atrás. Pero a los viejos Riddle no les queda más remedio que aceptarlo. Y a Thomas le agrada el dinero, puede soportar a sus padres un poco tiempo más. Sólo espera que la muerte llame a su puerta lo antes posible, o terminará matándolos él mismo.

En ese momento, se escucha un ruido como de explosión en el comedor, y Thomas se ve a sí mismo a los dieciséis años. Sin mediar palabra, el recién llegado alza la varita, hay dos fogonazos verdes, y Thomas ve a sus padres caer sobre la mesa. Muertos y con los ojos aún abiertos.

Thomas se pone de pie y mira al muchacho.

"_Estoy embarazada"_

La voz de Merope es más clara que nunca. En su último segundo de vida, Thomas comprende el alcance de sus acciones pasadas y, aunque el chico que tiene frente a sí, _su hijo_, nunca vaya a saberlo, se arrepiente. De haber dejado a Merope. De no haber querido comprender que, en cierta forma, había pasado todos esos años echándola de menos. De haber abandonado a su hijo antes de que naciera, e impulsarlo a convertirse en lo que ahora era.

Pero ya es tarde. Thomas Riddle Sr. yace muerto junto a sus padres, mientras su hijo comienza a perfilarse como el mago oscuro más temible de todos los tiempos.



_Hasta aquí por hoy. No os voy a soltar mucho rollo, no os preocupéis. __**Kitty-yagami4**__, petición concedida ;). Espero que te haya gustado. He querido que Thomas Riddle Padre se arrepintiera un poco de lo que hizo, porque, vamos, que lo de Merope tuvo delito, secuestrar al pobre hombre y tenerlo hechizado, pero es que él, ni siquiera se preocupó por su hijo, y algún remordimiento tenía que tener. ¿No? Lo de la muerte de los Riddle es una versión muy libre. Supongo que sería más violenta. ¿O no?_

_Ná, que no me voy a enrollar mucho. La próxima viñeta será para Alphard Black. ¡Uhm...! Un Black... No sé yo si se me dará bien... ¡Uhm...! Aunque ya hay varios Blacks por ahí (hay muchos, jeje) A ver que consigo sacar._

_Besos_

_Cris Snape._


	57. Alphard Black

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**57**

**Alphard Black**

**Ovejas negras**

-Hace semanas que esperaba tu visita, Sirius.

Alphard Black ha entrado en la sala sin hacer ruido, logrando que el chico se sobresalte ante el tono grave de su voz. Alphard es un hombre robusto, de pelo negro, ojos verdes y sonrisa cínica, orgulloso exponente de la belleza de toda la familia Black.

Observa al chico con una ceja alzada, intentado vislumbrar en él un deje de temor que no encuentra. Sirius no es de los que tienen miedo. Es igual que Alphard en su juventud. Rebelde, osado, inconsciente. Encantador.

-He estado ocupado.

Su voz pretende sonar a disculpa, aunque ambos saben que no es eso lo que Sirius quiere hacer. No tiene motivos para pedir perdón. Aunque se haya escapado de la casa de sus padres, aunque haya deshonrado el honor de la familia y le haya dado a la buena de Walburga uno de los mayores disgustos de su vida, Sirius no tiene por qué disculparse. No con Alphard, al menos.

El mayor de los Black se sienta en su viejo sillón de piel de dragón y contempla el fuego de la chimenea durante unos segundos. Sirius permanece en pie, a su lado, tranquilo y jugueteando con su cabello de cuando en cuando.

-Tu madre organizó una cena muy especial hace unos días –Comenta Alphard sin molestarse en mirar al joven –Aunque considera una vergüenza tu precipitada salida de Grimmauld Place, quiso hacer ver al resto de la familia que no le importas nada, así que tuvimos una pequeña fiesta y todos los Black pudimos ver cómo borraba tu nombre de nuestro querido tapiz.

Sirius alza una ceja, sin poder evitar una sonrisa traviesa. Realmente no le importa lo más mínimo haber sido eliminado del árbol genealógico de los Black. No es que tenga demasiados motivos para sentirse orgulloso de ser uno de ellos.

-Mi querida Bellatrix hizo un par de comentarios bastante graciosos. En su línea, ya sabes –Alphard le guiña un ojo –Y nuestro admiradísimo Lucius Malfoy dijo algo sobre mantener la pureza de los más importantes clanes del mundo mágico –El hombre chasquea la lengua y se cruza de brazos –Aunque debo decir que Regulus estaba extraño. Un poco apenado, quizá.

-Los Black no se sienten apenados –Murmura Sirius, como si la posibilidad de que su hermano pudiera echarle de menos le resultara muy molesta.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-Él no ha hablado conmigo –Sirius toma asiento, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Ni lo hará, pero es evidente que tenéis mucho que decíos.

Se produce un largo silencio. Alphard no es bueno dando consejos. Le hubiera gustado decirle a Sirius que aún no había perdido a su hermano por completo, que podía mantener alguna clase de contacto con él, pero no sabía cómo. No le gustaba entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás, pero aún tenía esperanza con Regulus. No demasiadas, pero el chico sólo era un niño. Quizá, con los estímulos apropiados, podría seguir el camino de Sirius y el suyo propio. ¡Pobre Walburga! Una nueva oveja negra en la familia.

Aunque él aún siguiera formando parte del tapiz familiar, Alphard sabe que es cuestión de tiempo que su nombre sea eliminado. Puede ser que alguien le vea saliendo algún domingo de casa de Andrómeda, después de una copiosa comida, o visitando el mundo _muggle _en busca de diversión, o que averigüen que admite la presencia de Sirius en su casa. Cualquiera de esas razones podría ser perfecta para Walburga en el momento menos pensado.

-Debo imaginar que te estás quedando en casa de los Potter –Sirius cabecea en señal de asentimiento -¿Cómo está Dorea? Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo.

-Bien. Te manda recuerdos.

-¡Oh! ¡Bien! –Alphard sonríe. Dorea siempre le ha caído bien. Y ese marido suyo es un tipo muy divertido. O lo era antes de casarse.

Otra vez el silencio. Alphard examina al chico que tiene frente a sí y, por primera vez, veo algo de miedo en su mirada. Está muy bien disimulado, cierto, pero es perfectamente comprensible que Sirius esté asustado. Es muy joven y está solo en medio de un mundo que no atraviesa su mejor momento. Estaría loco si no tuviera miedo.

-¿Has venido a verme, o necesitas algo más del viejo tío Alphard? –Un ligero rubor cubre las mejillas del chico y el adulto cabecea, sonriendo. Con esa distinción que le caracteriza, Alphard se pone en pie, camina hasta un horroroso cuadro y lo abre, dejando al descubierto una pequeña caja fuerte y sacando unos galeones de su interior –El curso escolar está a punto de empezar. ¿Cierto? –Se acerca a Sirius y deja el dinero sobre su mano, ganándose una mirada asombrada y agradecida –Diviértete en el Callejón Diagón y haz el favor de aprobar el curso. No me gusta tirar mis inversiones por el retrete.

-A mi me madre no le gustará. No debería aceptarlo –Sirius protesta, pero en su mirada hay diversión, como si esperara que ocurriera precisamente lo que estaba pasando.

-No me digas que no puedes aceptarlo –Alphard refunfuña, regresando a su antiguo lugar –Me importa un carajo lo que diga tu madre. No voy a dejar que vivas como un pordiosero, dependiendo de la caridad que parientes lejanos como Dorea.

Alphard supone que si Walburga se entera, lo borrará del tapiz y lo expulsará de la familia, y eso le hace sentir un cosquilleo de satisfacción. ¡Merlín! ¡No habría nada mejor en el mundo que ser considerado un traidor por Walburga! La vieja bruja era evidentemente estúpida, y él quería ser como Sirius.

Libre.



_Bueno, pós ya´tá. He liquidao a Alphard Black. Espero que os haya gustado ;). Ahora, me pondré con el próximo personaje, Barty Crouch Jr. Un mortífago. ¡Uhm...! No sé yo... ¡Bah! Ya veré, ya. Hasta lueguito._

_Cris Snape._


	58. Barty Crouch Jr

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**58**

**Barty Crouch Jr.**

**Un alma perdida**

Luchas por escapar. Sabes que no es posible, pero la angustia, el miedo y el dolor son más fuertes que tú. Miras a Fudge, suplicándole ayuda con la mirada, pero ya no hay clemencia para ti. El dementor está cada vez más cerca. Su aliento helándote la sangre. La respiración agitada. Tus músculos agarrotados. Gritando sin voz, pidiendo no sabes muy bien qué.

Te sabes perdido e intentas liberarte de las cadenas que te mantienen aprisionado a la silla. Agitas las piernas, anhelando poder defenderte de alguna manera, negándote a perder lo único que te pertenece. Tu alma.

Buscas un recuerdo feliz. Por tu mente aparecen imágenes de todos tus crímenes. Torturas, violaciones, asesinatos... Lamentas que ninguna de esas escenas pasadas te produzca el efecto de antes. Ya no hay diversión, ni notas tu adrenalina subir, ni disfrutas viendo el dolor ajeno. No puedes sentir alegría, ya no. Y entonces ves a tu madre dando su vida por ti y logras llamarla antes del _beso_. Sabes que no vendrá, pero te sientes como un niño que la necesita más que nunca.

Sientes cómo tu cuerpo queda atrás. No es tan malo. O eso crees durante un segundo, hasta que eres totalmente absorbido por esa criatura y la culpa cae como una losa sobre ti. Todo el sufrimiento que has causado en el pasado ahora es tuyo, pero multiplicado por mil, y tu existencia etérea e informe, llora de dolor, culpa y remordimiento. Y lo hará durante el resto de la eternidad, porque un dementor es lo que es gracias a esa angustia y ese arrepentimiento.



_¡Oh! Pues sí que ha quedado corto éste... Bueno, da igual, mejor así. No tendréis que perder mucho tiempo. Espero que os haya gustado y que estéis por ahí para leer cosillas de Blaise Zabini._

_Un besazo, Cris Snape._


	59. Blaise Zabini

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**59**

**Blaise Zabini**

**Té**

Le gusta la casa del nuevo _amigo_ de su mamá. Es grande y misteriosa. Blaise puede pasar horas y horas corriendo por sus pasillos, descubriendo cada día un nuevo lugar para explorar.

Ernest tampoco le cae mal, aunque algunas veces es demasiado simpático. Blaise no necesita ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que pretende caerle bien, aunque su mamá no parezca muy contenta con ello. Los _amigos_ de mamá no suelen tener tiempo para estrechar lazos con Blaise. Siempre se mueren antes de que eso ocurra.

Blaise frunce el ceño al pensar en la muerte. Su mamá no le ha explicado nunca que es, pero el niño ha aprendido con la experiencia. Una noche, los _amigos _ de mamá están perfectamente, y al día siguiente no se despiertan. Así es la muerte, y Blaise sabe que, después de eso, no volverá a ver a ninguno de esos hombres, y su mamá tendrá muchísimo más dinero para gastar. Es fácil de entender, pero a Blaise le resulta inquietante. ¿Acaso todos los _amigos_ de mamá van a terminar de la misma forma? Blaise cree que su madre es la mujer más desafortunada del mundo, pero está seguro de que sus _amigos_ están condenados a ser más desdichados que ella.

A Blaise le gusta la casa de Ernest, pero algunas veces, cuando está cansado de curiosear, se aburre. Tanto, que ni siquiera le parece divertido meterse con los elfos domésticos. Lo suficiente como para preguntarse qué hace su mamá encerrada en su cuarto durante tantas horas, esa habitación donde nadie, ni siquiera Ernest, puede entrar. Por eso, suele pasar muchas horas sentado en el pasillo, observando la puerta e intentando reunir un poco de valor para ver qué se oculta detrás. Pero Blaise conoce a mamá, y sabe que ella se enfadará muchísimo si se deja llevar por esos pensamientos.

Blaise bosteza. Sabe que, cuando pase la hora del té, Ernest irá a buscarle para hacerle la pelota. Es divertido, a veces, hablar con él. Es el único _amigo_ de su mamá que nunca le pregunta cosas de su padre, ni siente lástima de él por haber perdido a tantas _figuras paternas_. Suelen hablar de quidditch, pero Ernest también acostumbra a contarle historias de Hogwarts. Su mamá no suele tener mucho tiempo para hacerlo, pero Ernest es un gran orador y Blaise disfruta escuchándolo. Oírlo, es casi como vivir dentro de sus relatos.

Quizá porque piensa en ello, Blaise se pone en pie y decide ir al despacho de Ernest. Piensa ser educado y encantador, conseguir que el _amigo_ de mamá le invite al té y empiece con sus cuentos lo antes posible.

Baja las escaleras corriendo. Efectivamente, Ernest está allí, dando sorbitos a su té con leche. Blaise llama a la puerta con timidez, y el orondo rostro del hombre refleja una sonrisa plagada de amistosa alegría.

-¡Blaise! ¿Qué te trae por aquí, muchacho?

Se encoge de hombros. Ernest le invita a entrar con un gesto enérgico, y Blaise se encarama a la silla frente a él, observando las delicadas tacitas de porcelana con curiosidad.

-¿Te apetece un poco? No sé que pondrá tu madre en el té, pero está realmente delicioso.

Blaise sonríe. Supone que eso es lo que debe hacer y, además, está encantando porque Ernest lo ha invitado. Como si él fuera alguien mayor.

El niño se dispone a dar el primer sorbo, cuando su madre entra en la biblioteca. En un principio, parece la misma de siempre, pero cuando ve a Blaise, palidece súbitamente y se acerca a él, arrancándole la taza de la mano y dándole una bofetada, que lo deja aturdido, confundido y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué te piensas que estás haciendo, Blaise? –Vocifera, poniendo al niño en pie y zarandeándolo. Sorprendido, Ernest rodea la mesa e intenta poner paz, pero la mujer no le presta atención -¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no puedes beber té? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo más vas a comportarte como un niño malcriado?

Blaise agacha la cabeza. No entiende por qué su madre está tan enfadada. Después de todo, sólo era una tacita de té.

-Ha sido culpa mía, Sylvia. Yo lo invité...

Blaise nunca había visto a mamá con esa expresión de furia y odio en los ojos. Mira a Ernest como si quisiera matarlo ahí mismo, en ese preciso instante, y agarra a Blaise del brazo, dirigiéndose a la salida de la biblioteca.

-Ve a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que no te lo ordene.

Blaise agacha la cabeza y obedece. Quiere a su mamá, pero algunas veces no puede entender su comportamiento. Normalmente es una buena persona, aunque es capaz de transformarse por completo cuando no está del todo contenta. Y, entonces, da un poco de miedo.

Cuando se hace de día y mamá va a buscarle, está vestida de negro. Blaise no necesita saber que Ernest tampoco se despertará, y lo lamenta. Él sí que le caía bien de verdad.



_Pues bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy. Me apetecía introducir a la madre de Blaise en el relato. Me da a mí que la mujer es una viuda negra, jeje. O, a lo mejor, es que tiene muy mala suerte. De todas formas, no ha debido ser fácil para Blaise conocer a siete padres diferentes, menos siendo un niño._

_Bueno, que espero que os haya gustado. La próxima viñeta me da un poco de miedo. Es sobre Cho Chang. Pobrecita, con lo que la odia la mayoría de la gente. Yo no pienso inventarle mil y una formas de morir cruelmente ni nada de eso (¿O sería una buena idea, jeje?) En fin, que ya veré lo que hago con ella._

_Besos, Cris Snape._


	60. Cho Chang

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**60**

**Cho Chang**

**Odio**

Siente las miradas de odio fijas en ella. No sabe por qué, pero la mitad de las chicas del colegio la desprecian, incluyendo algunas de sus compañeras de Ravenclaw. Cho quiere creer que realmente ha hecho algo para merecer tanto rencor, pero no considera que ninguna de sus acciones pasadas sea lo suficientemente grave como para que casi todo el mundo quiera verla desaparecer.

Cho alza la cabeza y camina por el pasillo con Marietta junto a ella. Aunque se llevó una gran decepción cuando supo de la traición de su amiga, que había vendido a sus compañeros del Ejército de Dumbledore, bien por temor, bien para congraciarse con Umbridge, Cho no podía abandonarla. Marietta se había asustado. Ella ni siquiera había querido formar parte de esa especie de grupo de estudio. Cho fue la que la introdujo ahí, en un vano intento de hacerse amiga de Harry y olvidar a Cedric.

Cho piensa en el pasado. No está segura de si actuó bien o no. Había querido mucho a Cedric. Fue su primer novio, el primer chico que la invitó a salir, el que le dio su primer beso y la hizo sentirse querida de verdad. Había lamentado mucho su muerte. Aún la lamentaba. Lo echaba mucho de menos y, cada vez que veía los colores de Hufflepuf, cada vez que recordaba al chico valiente, honrado y valeroso con el que tuvo el honor de salir, su corazón se partía en dos. Es joven, pero tiene la sensación de que le resultará difícil querer a alguien tanto como quiso a Cedric. Pero quiere intentarlo. Quiere luchar por salir adelante, por sentir que puede estar con otra persona, compartir con alguien más aquellos sentimientos tan bonitos que estaban grabados a fuego en su alma. Y Harry le gustaba.

Muchas veces, Cho se preguntaba que hubiese pasado si hubiera ido con Harry al baile de Navidad, en lugar de aceptar la invitación de Cedric. Posiblemente, nunca se hubiera enamorado de él, ni habría sufrido tanto por su partida, ni sentiría ganas de llorar cada vez que pensaba en él. Quizá, ahora podría ser ella la novia oficial de Harry, en lugar de esa Weasley. Quizá, Harry la querría, la besaría, la abrazaría, en lugar de mirarla como si fuera una traidora. Tal vez, no la ignoraría casi todo el tiempo.

Cho suspira. No le gusta pensar en Harry. Suele rememorar aquella tarde en Hogsmeade, cuando se puso a llorar de una forma tan patética. Había estado confundida, abrumada por sus sentimientos. Porque Harry le gustaba, pero sentía que Cedric le gustaba más, y no podía dejar de él. Quería saber si sufrió, si pensó en ella antes de morir, si él la quería tanto como ella a él. Y Harry no lo había entendido. Los chicos no eran sensibles, pero el Gryffindor la había mirado como si estuviera loca. Desde entonces, las cosas habían ido a peor. Cho sabe que no debió dar semejante espectáculo frente a él, pero no pudo hacer nada. Era como una niña en busca de una protección que nadie podía (o quería) proporcionarle.

Quizá, sea ese el motivo por el que todas la odian y desean castigarla. Porque compartió unos meses maravillosos con Cedric. Porque tuvo la ocasión de darle a Harry Potter su primer beso. Porque, a veces, no puede dominar sus emociones. Cho no lo sabe, pero mientras en el aula de Transformaciones, siente que no le importa. ¿Qué más da lo que piensen los demás? Ella sólo es Cho Chang. No puede luchar contra el odio.



_Bueno, hasta aquí llega Cho. Es un personaje controvertido, sobre todo porque mucha gente la odia y quiere verla muerta, pero la pobre chica debe tener sentimientos, digo yo. _

_Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he pasado una semanita de vacaciones y acabo de regresar un poco quemada... Por el sol :). Intentaré ponerme al día con los fics. Por el momento, actualizo este y, para esta noche, creo que tendré terminado "Papá Snape", aunque tengo que ir a que me echen potingues en el pelo y... ¡Puff! Bueno, que nos veremos después ;)_

_Por cierto, la siguiente viñeta será para Dean Thomas. Después, meteré otro personaje de los que tengo previstos y dedicaré unos capítulos a las peticiones, así que si queréis algo sobre alguien, y no está por ahí planificado, es tiempo de hacer sugerencias._

_Nada más. Un besote y hasta pronto._

_Cris Snape_


	61. Dean Thomas

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**61**

**Dean Thomas**

**El fugitivo**

**ADVERTENCIA: **A partir de aquí, vais a encontrar un montón de spoilers del libro siete, así que no sigáis leyendo para no llevaros ninguna sorpresa desagradable. Avisados quedáis.

Dean mira a su alrededor con desesperación, completamente ajeno a lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Acaban de ganar la guerra, pero el sentimiento de irrealidad es demasiado poderoso como para que el muchacho se de cuenta de lo que ha pasado. Sólo necesita verlo a él para saber que todo está bien, para que le diga que, efectivamente, el infierno a terminado. Para saber que está vivo.

Hay muchos muertos apilados a su alrededor. Demasiados, y Dean comienza a caminar entre ellos con aire ausente. Los conoce a casi todos. Alguna vez los ha visto paseando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, preocupados por los exámenes, haciéndose confidencias, sonrientes y despreocupados. Algunos de los rostros pálidos de los cadáveres hacen que su corazón se detenga y se olvide de respirar. Un gemido escapa de sus labios cuando ve a Colin; tiene los ojos cerrados y parece dormido. Él ni siquiera debía estar ahí. No es justo, como tampoco lo es que los Weasley vayan a enterrar a uno de los suyos. Duele, pero Dean aún tiene una esperanza, y se siente egoísta, porque a él sólo le importa una persona.

Había sido su amigo desde los once años. Habían aprendido muchas cosas juntos y Dean había descubierto que podía sentir cosas que ninguna chica le provocaba. Nunca le había dicho nada y, durante el año que pasaron separados, había estado ansioso por poder decírselo. Ignoraba cómo reaccionaría él, pero Dean necesitaba confesárselo. Lo había necesitado esa noche, cuando llegó a la Sala de los Menesteres junto a Luna, y lo vio ahí, valiente, decidido y luchador. Casi lo había hecho cuando se abrazaron, celebrando su reencuentro. Como dos amigos, aunque para Dean había sido mucho más.

Un año huyendo, escondido en los bosques, asustado, perseguido y atrapado en un mundo que siempre le había dado cobijo. Incluso había odiado la magia. Por ella, tuvo que abandonar a su familia, sin saber lo que sería de ellos. Por ella, había pasado frío, hambre y miedo. Por ella había estado a punto de morir como muchos otros. Como Ted Tonks, que había insistido tanto en protegerlo allí fuera, en los bosques.

Pero también la amaba. La magia era parte de sí mismo. Le había regalado los mejores años de su vida. Le permitió conocer a gente maravillosa. Le dio los mejores amigos del mundo y le abrió las puertas a un futuro que siempre debió ser misterioso y emocionante, no oscuro y triste.

Gracias a la magia, lo tenía a él, y Dean sólo quería verlo de nuevo. Vivo, sonriente, fanfarrón como siempre, dispuesto a organizar una juerga o a enseñarle una de esas revistas _muggles_ llenas de chicas que a él nunca le habían interesado. Quería oír sus carcajadas, verlo beber cerveza, pero no de mantequilla, y escuchar sus historias sobre la vieja moto de su padre. Quería estar con él, ir a esos bares irlandeses de los que siempre hablaba. Estudiar juntos, vaguear mientras fingían que hacían los deberes, hacer planes de futuro y sentirse un fracasado a su lado. Lo quería a él.

Salió del Gran Comedor. Todo seguía siendo confuso. Los mortífagos habían sido reducidos y unos cuantos magos se encargaban de organizar el maravilloso caos que se había formado en Hogwarts. Muchos se habían acercado a Harry Potter para felicitarle, darle las gracias o, simplemente, mirarle, pero Dean no. Había pasado a su lado con aire ausente, intercambiando una breve mirada. Harry parecía contento de verle y, en cierta forma, él también se alegraba de que estuviera bien, pero necesitaba algo más para sentirse feliz.

Vio a unos cuantos estudiantes que, como él, caminaban sin rumbo fijo, con las miradas ausentes. Todos parecían temblar y se miraban sin reconocerse. Estaban asustados y no sabían a dónde ir. Esperaban a que alguien les dijera lo que hacer e, incluso, se dejaban caer al suelo, abrazados a sí mismo, pero sonrientes. A pesar de todo, sonreían.

Dean suspiró y, agotado, se apoyó contra la pared. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba buscándolo, pero parecía una eternidad. De pronto, las rodillas dejaron de sostenerle y se desplomó, sentándose en la fría superficie de piedra, abrazado a sus piernas, jadeando.

Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, sintiéndose muy vulnerable y solo. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo. Escuchaba los fortísimos latidos de su corazón y ya temblaba incontrolablemente. No se sentía bien. Quizá, debería pedirle a alguien una poción para tranquilizarse. O, tal vez, sería mejor salir de allí, ir al exterior a respirar aire puro y despejar su mente, pero no era conveniente. El peligro aún no se había extinguido y era más seguro permanecer en el castillo.

-¡Dean! –Aquella voz... El chico alzó la cabeza y lo vio. Se acercaba a él casi corriendo. Tenía el rostro magullado y la mano izquierda envuelta en un pañuelo manchado de sangre, pero estaba vivo. Dean parpadeó, incrédulo, y no pudo mover un músculo. Quería levantarse y darle una paliza a ese idiota por haberlo tenido tan preocupado, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso -¿Qué puñetas estás haciendo aquí? Llevo más de media hora buscándote. Neville me dijo que te había visto salir y... ¿Estás bien?

Dean afirmó con la cabeza y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se puso en pie con ayuda de la pared. Seamus frunció el ceño y respiró con fuerza, mirándolo como si no entendiera lo que le ocurría. Dean sonrió y, sin decir nada, se arrojó a sus brazos y lo estrujó con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento, no podía pensar. De haberlo hecho, jamás hubiera dado aquella carcajada. Ni lo hubiera mirado a los ojos durante un segundo, antes de agarrarse a su cuello y apretar sus labios contra los del otro chico.

Si lo hubiera pensado, no habría tenido que separarse, ni enfrentarse a la mirada incrédula de Seamus, ni se hubiera puesto tan rojo como un tomate mientras tenía la certeza de que había perdido al mejor amigo que había tenido jamás.

Seamus dio dos pasos atrás. Balbuceó un par de veces, pero no alcanzó a decir nada, mientras seguía observando a Dean con una intensidad nunca vista. El silencio parecía haberse hecho en esa parte del pasillo y, en ese instante, no existía nada más que ellos dos.

Dean agachó la mirada, totalmente avergonzado, y señaló la mano herida de su amigo. Porque deseaba de todo corazón que aún siguiera siéndolo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Yo... Yo he... –Seamus se miró el brazo, aturdido y azorado –Una maldición... Yo he... He perdido un par de dedos.

-¡Oh, joder! ¿Te sientes bien? –Dean no pudo contenerse y lo cogió por los brazos, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse o algo así. Aunque la verdad era que se moría por tocarlo otra vez, antes de que Seamus le reclamara su estúpido comportamiento de antes -¿Te lo han visto ya?

-Hace un rato que dejó de sangrar –Musitó el otro, sin hacer ademán de apartarse –Hay muchos que están peor que yo... –Seamus tragó saliva –He visto a Colin y a Fred... Dicen que Lavender no se va a recuperar y... –El chico suspiró, mirando fijamente a su amigo -¡Eres un gilipollas!

-¿Qué...?

-¿Por qué coño te largaste así? Hay un montón de muertos y... –Seamus se mordió el labio, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso -¡Bah! Veo que estás bien... Creo que voy a...

Finnigan se alejó dando grandes zancadas. Dean se quedó mirándolo, sin saber qué hacer. Se moría de ganas de ir tras él y hablar sobre el ¿Beso?, pero no lo hizo. Él había dado el primer paso, como el idiota que era. Ahora, Seamus debía decidir qué pasaba después.



_Ya avisé de los spoilers, ya :) Bueno, pues aquí dejo otra viñeta más. He hecho una pequeña incursión en el slash porque, francamente, estos dos me pegan mucho como pareja, jeje. Espero que os haya gustado ;) Looney-Tooney me pidió hace unos capítulos algo sobre Dean, pero ya lo tenía planificado de antemano. De todas formas, aquí lo tienes._

_Para el próximo capítulo, traeré a Eillen Prince. A ver qué hacemos con ella._

_Nada más. Un saludo y hasta pronto._


	62. Eillen Prince

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**62**

**Eillen Prince**

**Por amor**

Eillen coloca el hielo sobre su labio y suelta un suspiro resignado. Le duelen las costillas y tiene un feo corte sobre la ceja izquierda del que ya se ha ocupado, pero ha tenido suerte. Tobías se ha marchado a la taberna antes de hacerle daño de verdad, y Eillen sabe que pronto se recuperará de los golpes. Los ha recibido peores, después de todo, y esa noche no espera ninguno más. Cuando Tobías regrese, si es que lo hace, llegará demasiado borracho para sostenerse en pie, mucho menos para pegarle.

Eillen suspira, da el visto bueno a la última de sus heridas y se cambia de ropa. Hay un poco de sangre en el cuello de la camisa, así que la lavará y rezará para que se seque antes de que amanezca, si es que quiera llevar prendas limpias al trabajo. Sus nudillos escuecen mientras frota las manchas con fuerza, pero no le importa. Está acostumbrada. Algunas veces, echa de menos la magia, pero le prometió a Tobías que no volvería a tocar su varita nunca más, y pensaba cumplir con dicha promesa, aunque él no lo mereciera. Todo sería mucho más fácil con su magia, pero Tobías aún era importante. Eillen no sabía por qué, pero lo era.

-¿Qué hay de cenar, madre?

La mujer gira la cabeza. Ahí está Severus, tan alto como su padre y con el mismo rostro inexpresivo de Tobías, mirándola sin verla, esperando una respuesta con impaciencia, como si no soportara la presencia de su madre. Eillen lo observa un instante. Su pequeño Severus ya es todo un hombre. Pronto empezará su último curso en Hogwarts, y la mujer cada vez lo nota más distante, frío y cruel. Más parecido a su padre de lo que había sido jamás.

-Quedó un poco de carne de esta mañana. ¿Por qué no lo calientas?

Severus frunce el ceño. Eillen sabe que está harto de tomar sobras, pero el dinero que mal gana no da para mucho más. Si, al menos, Tobías encontrara un empleo y dejara de beber...

-Estoy deseando volver a Hogwarts. Al menos, allí se puede comer dignamente.

Después, Eillen escucha la puerta de la calle cerrarse con fuerza. Las palabras de Severus la han herido, como siempre. A la mujer le gustaría poder hacer algo para que su hijo esté más contento, pero sabe que es imposible. Desde hace algún tiempo, desde que Severus comprobó lo útil que podía ser la magia, no se cansa de reprocharle a su madre que siga al lado de Tobías. Nunca lo ha hecho con palabras, pero sus gestos, sus miradas, todo en él delatan el desprecio que siente por ella. La ve débil, cobarde, y Eillen siente deseos de llorar. Porque los golpes y los insultos de Tobías duelen, pero el desprecio de Severus es aún peor. Ella, que sólo vive para que los dos sean felices, es incapaz de conseguir un poco de su cariño y comprensión.

Se deja caer sobre una silla, sosteniéndose la costilla adolorida. Quizá, tenga alguna fisura. Sería conveniente ir a ver a un médico, pero ya está harta de que todos los _muggles_ la miren con suspicacia cada vez que afirma haberse caído por la escalera o golpeado con la puerta. Algunos, incluso, le han preguntado abiertamente si era maltratada. Por eso, Eillen opta por quedarse en casa a esperar que se le pase el dolor. Está harta de ver lástima en los ojos de los demás. ¿Acaso ninguno de ellos puede entender que está dónde está por amor?

Alguien había insinuado alguna vez que aquello no era amor y, en cierta forma, Eillen lo cree. De hecho, ella no piensa que Tobías la quiera. Ya no. Pero haban sido tantos años a su lado, sintiéndose totalmente dependiente de él, sabiendo que, si lo abandona, ella se quedará sola, que ya no puede concebir la idea de estar alejada de su marido. Además, ya no le pega tanto como antes. Tobías se está haciendo viejo y comienza a tener problemas de salud. Su hígado se resiente después de tantos años de alcoholismo, y cada vez come menos. A Eillen le preocupa, por supuesto, e intenta cuidar de él, y Tobías se lo agrade siendo... Siendo menos como Tobías.

Eillen quiere creer que todo está mejorando. Hace meses que no la obliga a estar con él, y que no la humilla buscando otras mujeres. Tal vez porque su salud ya no se lo permite, pero a Eillen le alegra comprobar que es un poco más tierno. Algunas noches incluso la abraza y le acaricia la mejilla con la punta de la nariz, como cuando eran más jóvenes y creían en el amor. Aunque, claro, antes de eso se ha visto obligado a llevarla al dormitorio, después de darle un mal golpe o, simplemente, pegarle demasiado. Pero eso ya no pasa tanto como antes, y Tobías ya no grita constantemente, ni le echa en cara su ineptitud. Últimamente, hay veces en las que se conforma con un bofetón. Y un bofetón no es nada. La cara escuece un rato, pero normalmente no quedan marcas y, luego, pueden hablar tranquilamente, pensar en el futuro. Sí, todo está mejor.

Así ha intentado hacérselo ver a Severus muchas veces. Él le había dicho que se fuera, que él ya era mayor y no lo necesitaban. ¡Pobre Severus! A veces era ingenuo. ¿No se daba cuenta de que él no lo mantenía atada a Tobías? A Eillen le duele que su hijo piense así, porque siempre ve dolor y culpabilidad en su mirada, pero él es inocente. Eillen sólo está allí por amor. Aunque nadie la entienda, aunque todos piensen que no escapa porque no puede, la mujer se siente segura de su decisión.

Ella abandonó a su familia por Tobías. Renunció a la magia y a su identidad por él. Le dio un hijo para hacerlo feliz. Le ha aguantado todo durante años, y lo ha hecho por amor. Por amor, y porque aún tiene la esperanza de hacerlo cambiar y lograr un futuro más dichoso para todos.



_Aquí está la viñeta de Eillen Prince-Snape (Koumal, me hizo mucha gracia lo de "Mamá Snape", jeje ;)) No me ha gustado mucho escribirla, pero creo que estoy satisfecha. Después de todo, así es como me imagino la vida de los Snape, muy triste y violenta. Como siempre digo, espero que os haya gustado y todo eso :)_

_Ahora sí, ha llegado la hora de atender peticiones. En el próximo capítulo, escribiré algo sobre Albus Dumbledore. Curiosamente, no lo tenía planificado de antemano. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Ya tengo más o menos claro el momento de su vida que utilizaré, así que no creo que tarde en actualizar. Después, vendrán más peticiones (tengo otras seis, sin contar a Argus Filch, que me lo habéis pedido pero ya tiene su viñeta adjudicada), así que si queréis algún personaje, ya sabéis ;9_

_Nada más, que me estoy enrollando un montón. Saluditos para todos y hasta la próxima._


	63. Albus Dumbledore

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**Advertencia: **Un nuevo capítulo que contiene Spoilers. No sigáis leyendo si no queréis estropeaos unos cuantos misterios del séptimo libro;)

**63**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Lecciones**

La losa de mármol blanco cae suavemente al suelo, sellando para siempre la tumba de Ariana Dumbledore. El joven brujo cierra los ojos y llena sus pulmones de aire y deja que una lágrima ruede solitaria por su mejilla. Quiere que todo sea una horrible pesadilla. Quiere poder despertar para controlar los violentos accesos de magia de su hermana menor, para asumir las responsabilidades que, no hace tanto tiempo, le parecían injustas. Pero cuando vuelve a mirar a su alrededor, todo sigue igual. El funeral ha terminado y, poco a poco, la gente se va yendo.

Algunos vecinos del pueblo siguen merodeando por allí, esperando, tal vez, que Albus necesite la ayuda de alguno de ellos, pero no es así. Elphias está a unos cuantos metros de distancia, de pie y mirándolo con expresión compungida. Cuando Albus lo mira, su amigo le sonríe y da un paso hacia él, como pretendiendo mostrarle su apoyo. El joven brujo inclina levemente la cabeza. Su amigo... Debe reconocer que, en los últimos tiempos, no lo había tratado precisamente bien. Gellert le había parecido mucho más inteligente, mucho más poderoso y mucho más digno de su compañía, y el pobre Elphias ni siquiera parecía haberse dando cuenta de que, en algunas ocasiones, Albus se había reído abiertamente de él, compartiendo burlas maliciosas con Gellert. O, tal vez, sí se ha dado cuenta y prefiere olvidarlo. En cualquier caso, es el único de sus compañeros de Hogwarts que está allí. Uno de los pocos que sabía de la existencia de Ariana.

Pero Albus no desea ir con él. No todavía. Mira a su derecha. Aberforth sigue ahí, cabizbajo, con los ojos enrojecidos y los labios firmemente apretados, en un claro gesto de dolor y furia entremezclados. No han hablado desde la muerte de Ariana. Albus lo ha intentado muchas veces, pero su hermano no ha querido escucharlo. El mayor de los Dumbledore desea decirle al más pequeño que él nunca quiso que aquello ocurriera. Ni la trágica pérdida de Ariana, ni lo que tuvo que sufrir el propio Aberforth a manos de Gellert. Él no quiso que lo torturaran. Hubiera querido estar mil veces en su lugar, salvarlo de las manos de Grindelwald, pero no lo había conseguido. Tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que lo que Gellert y él pretendían hacer no estaba bien. Ariana había tenido que morir para que lo comprendiera.

Albus alza una mano y la coloca suavemente en el hombro de su hermano. Aberforth da un respingo y, después de un segundo de confusión, reacciona apartándose de él, y lo mira a los ojos. Es la primera vez que lo hace desde lo de Ariana, y Albus no puede evitar estremecerse ante tanto dolor y resentimiento. Sabe perfectamente que Aberforth le culpa de lo ocurrido, pero necesita hablarle, intentar conseguir que las cosas vayan bien entre ellos. Porque, ahora, los dos se han quedado solos y únicamente pueden apoyarse el uno en el otro para seguir adelante. Porque él necesita apoyarse en el último miembro de su familia que le queda.

-Vámonos a casa –Dice y, mientras lo hace, siente la furia de Aberforth vibrar en su cuerpo y retira la mano, asustado por un motivo que no acierta a comprender.

-Fue tu culpa –Masculla su hermano, irguiéndose ante él. Albus es más alto, pero el más pequeño parece haberse hecho muy grande de repente y retrocede un paso, avasallado e incapaz de hacer o decir nada. Elphias Dodge se ha adelantado, sorprendido por esas palabras, y algunos de los vecinos del pueblo los están mirando con mal sano interés -¡Fue tu culpa! –Repite Aberforth, mientras empuja a su hermano y eleva la voz -¡Tú... Tú la mat...!

-¡Fue un accidente! –Albus sujeta los brazos del menor para impedir que siga agrediéndole, para hacerse escuchar -¡Intentaba protegeros! Ella no debió estar allí...

-¡Y tú no debiste traer a ese lunático a nuestra casa! –Aberforth se libra de las manos del mayor y se remueve con violencia, su pelo cayendo salvajemente sobre sus ojos –Aunque, claro, ninguno de nosotros estaba a tu altura –El chico tuerce el gesto con ironía y Albus siente un extraño dolor en el pecho porque sabe que todos esos reproches son verdad –Siempre te has avergonzado de mí y de Ariana... ¡Ella era un estorbo!

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Sí lo es! ¿O qué pensabas hacer con ella... con nosotros, cuando ese lunático y tú comenzarais a _conquistar _el mundo? –El muchacho ríe dolorosamente, volviendo a empujar a su hermano -¿Ibas a encerrarnos para que no pudiéramos arruinar tus planes? ¿O ibas a deshacerte de nosotros de cualquier otra forma, con tal de conseguir el puñetero bien mayor?

-Yo nunca os hubiera hecho daño. Tú no lo entiendes... –Albus siente que se ahoga en sus propias palabras y, de nuevo, intenta agarrar a su hermano. Necesita abrazarle, demostrarle que aún pueden seguir juntos.

-No soy tan idiota como crees. Sé lo que queríais hacer, tú y ese loco. Sé que Ariana ha muerto y. ¿Dónde está él?

-Fue un accid...

-Me pregunto quién de los dos lanzó el hechizo.

Aberforth está llorando. Albus no se ha dado cuenta hasta ese instante, y siente una terrible punzada en el corazón. Reconoce la acusación de su hermano y, nunca antes se había planteado que él... De pronto, se siente furioso. Aberforth no parece querer darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo está hiriendo con sus palabras, y él se siente acorralado, solo y cansado. Quiere acabar con la discusión, pero su hermano menor no puede mantenerse en silencio.

-Te recuerdo que tú también estabas allí.

Las palabras se escapan de sus labios sin que pueda hacer nada por detenerlas. Desea decirlas, pero en seguida comprende que ha sido un error. No es justo. Quizá ignore de qué varita procedió el rayo que mató a Ariana, pero no fue de la de Aberforth, eso seguro. El chico estaba demasiado ocupado intentado recuperarse de la _cruciatus_ cuando pasó lo de su hermana.

Ve a Aberforth palidecer y, un segundo después, enrojecer por la ira. Está a punto de pedirle perdón cuando algo impacta en su rostro dura y certeramente. Después, está tirado en el suelo, con la nariz sangrante torcida a un lado, a los pies de su hermano, que lo mira a los ojos, dándole a entender sin palabras que ya no le queda más familia en el mundo. Y eso duele casi tanto como la muerte de Ariana.



_Pues he aquí una viñeta más. Esta vez, he dejado volar mi imaginación hasta los años de juventud de Dumbledore y aquí está el resultado. No sé si ocurrieron así las cosas (probablemente no) pero me apetecía escribir sobre ese momento en particular de la vida de Albus. Tenía otro par de escenas en mente (una con Aberforth y otra con Grindelwald) pero como no quería que esto pareciese un testamente, pues no las he incluido. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Para el próximo capítulo, seguiré con las peticiones. Dumbledore me lo pidió Nimue-Tarrazo, y aquí lo tienes, wapa. En el siguiente, traeré a un mortífago, Antonin Dolohov y, para ser sincera, aún no sé qué hacer con él. Supongo que tendré que darle un repaso a mi Santa Biblia y dejar que mi muso se ponga a trabajar._

_Nada más. Saludos_

_Cris Snape_


	64. Antonin Dolohov

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**Advertencia: **Un nuevo capítulo que contiene Spoilers. No sigáis leyendo si no queréis estropeaos unos cuantos misterios del séptimo libro;)

**64**

**Antonin Dolohov**

**Libertad**

La vida no había sido justa con él. Siempre le había dado todo lo que anhelaba para, después, arrebatárselo de la manera más cruel posible. De niño, había querido ser poderoso, alguien a quién todo el mundo respetase, obedeciese y temiese, alguien invencible, alguien que se irguiera orgulloso sobre seres indefensos ante su persona. Sus juegos infantiles habían estado plagados de guerras y dictadores, esclavos y escenas de dominación, y sus padres se habían mostrado contentos por sus actitudes. Ellos habían sido un buen pilar en el que apoyarse, dos personas que podían hacer que sus carencias fueran menos importantes. Porque, aunque Antonin quisiera dominar el mundo, se daba cuenta de que no tenía el poder suficiente para hacerlo. No obstante, la vida le había premiado con dos buenos progenitores y el mago había crecido creyendo que podía conseguir cualquier cosa. Hasta que la muerte se los arrebató, a los dos al mismo tiempo, y Antonin comprendió que debía arreglárselas solo, que debía buscar apoyo en otra gente.

Las cosas no le fueron mal, al principio. En Hogwarts todo parecía muy fácil y sus amigos y él se convirtieron en un grupo invencible de soñadores comprometidos con una causa común. Antonin creyó que tenía opciones de triunfar, hasta que se vio convertido en poco más que el esclavo de uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Y no es que le desagradara. Le gustaba cómo se sentía cada vez que empuñaba una varita y arrebataba la vida a algún _muggle_ o _sangre-sucia_. Había conseguido el sueño de ser _alguien_; el depender de el Señor Oscuro sólo era un pequeño inconveniente que no le afectaba en absoluto. Aunque aquel hombre fuera injusto, cruel, egoísta y traicionero, Antonin estaba encantado de servirle. Porque _"El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_" representaba el poder absoluto, y eso era lo que más anhelaba el joven Dolohov.

Vivió unos años de gran dicha. Cuando se enfundaba su traje negro y ocultaba su rostro tras la máscara de mortífago, se sentía invencible. La sensación de formar parte de un todo que sólo llevaría grandeza al mundo mágico, acabando con la escoria que impedía que los magos de verdad ocuparan el lugar que les correspondía, era embriagadora. Y Antonin pasó todo ese tiempo borracho de poder, incapaz de concebir un mundo diferente.

Pero eso tampoco duró mucho. El Señor Tenebroso cayó y, con él, todos los mortífagos. Y llegó Azkaban, y los años que permanecían borrosos en su memoria, en los que solo hubo dolor y vacío junto a los dementores. Años en los que casi se olvida de sus sueños pero que, afortunadamente, terminaron cuando su Señor les devolvió la libertad.

¡Oh! Antonin pasó días aspirando el aroma de su nueva vida. Creía en las palabras del Señor Oscuro, estaba seguro de que volverían a tomar el control de todo, y luchó con fiereza, obedeciendo todas las órdenes que recibía sin hacer preguntas, como siempre. Y otra vez falló y regresó a Azkaban, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Pero su nueva vida en libertad no fue como las anteriores.

Ya no contaba con la confianza del Señor Oscuro. Él, al igual que todos los que habían fracasado aquella noche, en el Ministerio de Magia, perdieron el respeto de sus compañeros. Lucius Malfoy, Nott... Todos eran constantemente ridiculizados, menospreciados incluso por los mortífagos jóvenes que ni siquiera habían nacido cuando ellos estaban triunfando. Antonin comenzó a sentirse cansado. Se esforzaba por complacer al _Amo_, siempre era el primero en ofrecerse voluntario para realizar alguna misión, por más complicada que fuera, pero nada mejoró. Era inútil esforzarse y Antonin depositó todas sus esperanzas en aquella última batalla, la de Hogwarts. Tenían a Harry Potter acorralado. Si el Señor Tenebroso vencía, estaría tan feliz que les perdonaría. A todos.

Empuñó su varita con fuerza y se encaminó hacia el castillo, lanzando maldiciones sin compasión. La mayoría de sus víctimas eran estudiantes. Niños que poco podían hacer contra el juego sucio de los mortífagos, y Antonin volvió a sentirse tan dichoso como en los buenos tiempos. Volvió a disfrutar matando, y eso se notaba en su actitud. Violento, agresivo, imparable... Perdió la cuenta de los chicos que cayeron a sus pies. Ninguno de ellos era demasiado importante, apenas aguantaban un par de encantamientos.

Los adultos eran, sin duda, mejores rivales. Temblaba de placer mientras luchaba contra esa auror de pelo extravagante. Rió cuando ella cayó, muerta, y más aún cuando ese hombre gritó y se fue a por él. ¡Oh! Fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, con la muerte susurrándole insultos en el oído y todos sus sentidos alerta, mientras se dejaba llevar por su instinto de depredador. La lucha duró varios minutos, hasta que su enemigo, con el corazón y el cuerpo cansados, no pudo resistir más. Antonin Dolohov alzó los brazos en señal de victoria cuando se deshizo de él, pero no hubo tiempo para una celebración más larga. Había que seguir luchando.

Y lo hizo, durante todo el tiempo que pudo soportar. Hasta que el Señor Oscuro volvió a caer, esa vez para siempre, y los aurores lo inmovilizaron. La vida le había concedido unas horas de máximo placer y, a partir de ese instante, debería volver a Azkaban. Antonin sabía que no volvería a ver brillar la luz del sol. Después de todo, había disfrutado demasiado esa noche.



_Hasta aquí he llegado por hoy. He tenido problemas de inspiración con este personaje, pero al final he podido responder a la sugerencia de DarkAdriel. Espero que te haya gustado._

_No lo tenía planificado aún (de hecho iba a ser la viñeta número ¿98?) pero, por petición popular, y después de que hayáis insistido demasiado, me voy a animar con los hermanos Gideon y Fabian Prewwet. Afortunadamente, creo que con ellos tengo las ideas claras._

_Y me voy despidiendo ya, porque estoy un poco ¿cabreada, entristecida? Mira tú, que tragarme todos los partidos de la selección española de basket, para que les entre la pájara del siglo en el último partido... Es que no tiene perdón. ¿Qué puñetas le pasaba a Gasol esta noche? Es que no las metía ni cuando estaba solo. En fin, que por lo menos estos llegan a las finales, porque si tuviéramos que depositar nuestras esperanzas en los mantas que dicen jugar al fútbol en la selección, la llevaríamos clara. Con eso de la maldición de los cuartos de final..._

_¡Puff! Vaya rollo que os he soltado, como si os interesaran mis frustraciones deportivas. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí sin dormíos, enhorabuena. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Cris Snape_


	65. Gideon y Fabian Prewett

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**Advertencia: **Un nuevo capítulo que contiene Spoilers. No sigáis leyendo si no queréis estropeaos unos cuantos misterios del séptimo libro;)

**65**

**Fabian y Gideon Prewett**

**Siempre juntos**

-¡Vete, joder!

Gideon grita con desesperación. Sabe perfectamente que los mortífagos son muchos y están muy cerca, y que la herida de su abdomen es incurable. No tiene ninguna oportunidad de escapar vivo de allí, y mira fijamente a Fabian, que sigue en pie, a su lado, esperando a que sus atacantes lleguen de un momento a otro.

-¡Cállate! No puedo oírlos.

Fabian sabe que su hermano está perdido, que él tiene una oportunidad para escapar, pero no puede hacerlo, no quiere dejarlo solo. Cuando asumieron aquella misión, ambos prometieron llevarla a cabo, y el joven no pensaba irse de allí si Gideon no le acompañaba.

-Fabian. Tienes que irte –Gideon intenta sonar firme, razonable, a pesar del intenso dolor que apenas le deja respirar –Yo no...

-No me iré sin ti –El brujo aprieta los dientes, abandonando la vigilancia de aquel pequeño resquicio de paz durante unos segundos, poniéndose de rodillas junto a su hermano –Siempre juntos. ¿Recuerdas?

Gideon afirma con la cabeza y siente que Fabian es un estúpido. ¿Cómo puede darle importancia a aquella promesa, realizada cuando solo tenían once años, mientras la muerte se alzaba imponentemente sobre ellos?

"_Fabian y Gideon son gemelos, pero no se parecen tanto como cabía esperar. Gideon es un poco más alto y robusto, pero Fabian es más ágil y astuto y acostumbra a ganar las peleas. Gideon es bueno con los números y memorizando cosas, mientras que a Fabian se le da bien la lógica y juzgar a las personas a primera vista. Desde siempre, han formado un gran equipo, y ya se preparan para ir por primera vez a Hogwarts, el colegio dónde aprenderán a ser magos de verdad y dónde piensan vivir millones de emocionantes aventuras._

_Esa mañana, han ido al Callejón Diagón a comprar sus útiles escolares. Mamá se ha ido con Molly a la tienda de los helados, y ellos han decidido que pueden encargarse de las túnicas y los libros por su cuenta. Desde siempre, han sido completamente independientes y están acostumbrados a comprar cosas sin necesidad de que los acompañe un adulto, aunque les gusta que mamá crea que la necesitan. Por eso, la han dejado ir con ellos._

_Los dos niños pasean por las calles del mundo mágico charlando alegremente. Sus cabelleras pelirrojas llaman la atención de más de uno, y sus ojos, chispeantes de felicidad y nerviosismo, son los más azules que madame Malkin ha visto en mucho tiempo. Los niños han entrado a su tienda sin dejar de hablar, y la mujer, joven y de aspecto elegante, los atiende con una sonrisa en la cara. Saben que son los hijos del señor Prewett, un mago agradable y de buen talante, y reconoce en ellos cierto talento mágico. Además, son educados y hacen sus peticiones con cortesía, aunque hay algo en sus miradas que llevan a la mujer a no fiarse de ellos del todo._

_Pasan casi todo el tiempo hablando sobre Hogwarts. Otro niño, de aspecto arrogante y modales altaneros, se ha unido a la conversación, aunque ni Gideon ni Fabian parezcan muy cómodos al tener que tratar con él._

_-¿A qué casa iréis vosotros? Yo a Slytherin, eso seguro. Todos mis antepasados han ido a Slytherin desde tiempos ancestrales._

_Los Prewett intercambian una mirada y alzan las cejas. No conocen a ese chico, pero no les cae bien. Y, en cuanto a las casas, realmente no es algo que se hayan planteado seriamente, puesto que ambos están seguros de que terminarán en Gryffindor. Es lo correcto._

_-Gideon –Preguntaba Fabian esa misma noche, cuando ambos niños ya estaban metidos en la cama y se disponían a dormir -¿Y si no terminamos en la misma casa? Es posible que el sombrero envíe a alguno de los dos a Ravenclaw o..._

_-Estoy seguro de que los dos iremos a Gryffindor –Gideon lo interrumpe con algo de sequedad, sonando realmente convencido –Y si no es así, no importará. Porque siempre estaremos juntos. ¿De acuerdo?_

_Fabian afirma con la cabeza. Gideon tiene razón. Estarán juntos para siempre"_

-Fabian. Vete. Por favor.

El aludido se estremece. Es la primera vez en años que ve a su hermano llorar, y se siente confundido, abatido, impotente y cientos de cosas más que hacen que su mente se nuble durante un segundo. Gideon lo mira fijamente a los ojos y se aferra a su mano con fuerza. Sus ojos empiezan a estar opacos y su respiración se hace entrecortada y muy pesada. Se está muriendo.

-Tienes que salvarte –La voz de Gideon es apenas un susurro, y Fabian siente el sabor salado de sus propias lágrimas en la comisura de sus labios –Vete.

-No puedo dejarte...

-Tienes que hacerlo –Gideon sisea, adolorido, y se agita en busca de una postura más cómoda –Alguien tendrá que cuidar de Molly... Por favor, Fabian.

-Siempre juntos...

-Estaré contigo –Gideon sonríe, sabiendo que casi lo ha convencido. Fabian tiene que salvarse. Él está perdido, pero no quiere arrastrar a su hermano con él. No, mientras tenga una mínima oportunidad para salir con vida de esa –Vete.

Fabian está llorando abiertamente. Sabe que tiene que irse. Le duele en el alma, pero entiende que no servirá de nada que los dos pierdan la vida esa noche. No pueden dejar a Molly sola, ni a sus sobrinos. Se inclina y abraza a su hermano. El último abrazo, y siente que su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, pero es lo que tiene que hacer. Lo único que puede y debe hacer.

-Gracias.

Los hermanos se miran fijamente a los ojos un instante. Gideon parece más vivo que nunca durante ese segundo, y Fabian se resiste a marcharse. No quiere dejarlo, pero ya es como si se lo hubiera prometido a su hermano, y él jamás le fallaría a Gideon. Así pues, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se pone en pie y retrocede dos pasos.

No tiene tiempo para hacer nada más. Los mortífagos ya han llegado hasta ellos y la maldición mortal impacta en su pecho sin que tenga tiempo de defenderse. Desde el suelo, Gideon lanza un agónico grito de horror y llama a su hermano, sin poder creerse que esté muerto. Fabian no. Él podía haberse salvado. Fabian no.

Pero Gideon tampoco tiene mucho tiempo para lamentarse, pues el rayo verde también vuela veloz hacia él, matándolo en el acto. Y es curioso, porque un segundo antes ha cerrado los ojos, esperando el mayor de los sufrimientos, y ahora los abre de nuevo, y se siente mejor de lo que ha estado en toda su vida.

-Ya sabemos una cosa. Morirse no duele.

La voz de Fabian ha sonado burlona a su espalda. Gideon se da media vuelta y lo ve allí, sonriente, sin un solo rasguño. Y él también parece estar completamente sano, porque ya no hay sangre ni dolor.

-¿Estamos muertos?

-Eso creo.

Fabian se ha encogido de hombros, en ese gesto tan típico de él, y Gideon observa lo que le rodea con curiosidad.

-Y, según parece, condenados a estar juntos para siempre.



_Vale. No he tenido valor para dejar el final "triste". Quería matarlos y punto, pero es que estoy de buen humor, leches, así que he sido buena. Y ya sabemos que existe vida después de la muerte, así que esto es posible, jeje. En fin, que aquí tenéis vuestra viñeta de los hermanos Prewett. Quizá es mejorable, pero es posible que mis ideas se amplíen en el futuro, así que no descartéis que vuelva a escribir sobre ellos. Para el próximo capítulo, traeré de la manita a otros dos hermanos, los Carrow (si es que esos dos se dejan, claro :))_

_Saludotes, Cris Snape._


	66. Amycus y Alecto Carrow

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**Advertencia: **Un nuevo capítulo que contiene Spoilers. No sigáis leyendo si no queréis estropeaos unos cuantos misterios del séptimo libro;)

**66**

**Amycus y Alecto Carrow**

**Cuando la muerte acecha**

-Alecto... Alecto. Despierta.

La mujer se removió un poco, pero fue incapaz de recuperar la consciencia. El hombre, cuyo cuerpo estaba fuertemente aprisionado por cuerdas invisibles, se arrastró por el suelo hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella para darle suaves golpecitos con el hombro. Volvió a llamarla, esa vez mucho más enfadado, y siseó cuando la marca en su brazo izquierdo ardió con especial crueldad.

-¡Alecto!

La mujer agitó la cabeza y abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente. Le costó un poco recordar dónde estaba exactamente, hasta reconoció la sala común de Ravenclaw y supo lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Malditos niños! –Dijo, en voz muy alta, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba inmovilizada. De hecho, estaba tan furiosa que intentó ponerse en pie -¡Los mataré a todos! Da igual quién sea el responsable. ¡Los mataré! Y a esa vieja cacatúa también.

Amycus gruñó. Su hermana tenía mucha mala leche y era única lanzando maleficios, pero nunca había sido demasiado inteligente. Ni siquiera había prestado atención al fuego que emanaba de la marca oscura. El Señor Tenebroso debía estar muy cabreado para que quemara tanto. Cuando los pillara, ni los mocosos insufribles de Ravenclaw, ni esa vieja chocha serían sus peores preocupaciones.

-Estaré encantado de ayudarte si consigues desatarnos –Dijo con voz cansina, apoyando la cabeza en el suelo. Ya había dejado de intentar liberarse. Hasta el momento, sólo había conseguido que sus ligaduras se apretaran un poco más.

Alecto comprendió, entonces, lo complicado de su situación. Estaban reducidos a la nada, atrapados por un montón de niños. Habían molestado al Señor Tenebroso. No tenían a Potter. Y Él ya había advertido de que no quería más errores como el de la mansión Malfoy.

-¡Oh, mierda! –Se quejó, casi lastimeramente -¡Cómo odio a Potter!

Amycus rió. Su situación era patética. Casi un año sembrando el terror entre sus estudiantes, para terminar así, indefensos ante cualquiera que quisiera atacarles.

-¿Recuerdas cuando el viejo bastardo nos encerraba en el sótano? –Preguntó el hombre. Alecto gruñó, respondiendo afirmativamente –Bien. Pongámonos en pie, al menos.

El señor Carrow había sido un buen padre. Un poco hijo de puta algunas veces, pero había hecho que sus hijos fueran fuertes. Cuando tenían cuatro años, los encerraba en el tenebroso y encantador sótano de su casita, maniatados y amordazados, y los dejaba allí, a oscuras, para que se buscaran la vida. Y ellos solían encontrarla. Habían aprendido a ponerse en pie apoyándose uno en la espalda del otro y, aunque ahora eran algo más mayores, no habían perdido del todo la práctica. Tal vez, a Amycus le costó un poco más, pero al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, ya estaban dando vueltas por la sala común de Ravenclaw. Bueno, todas las vueltas que podían dar, puesto que la cabrona de McGonagall les había atado los pies.

-¿Crees que el Amo...?

Amycus afirmó con la cabeza. ¡Claro que el Amo...!

-Siempre supe que algo así pasaría –Y Alecto alzó el mentón, tan orgullosa de sí misma –Al menos, éste ha sido un buen año.

-¡Oh, sí! Yo siempre quise ser profesor. Aunque la parte de los niños... ¡Arghh! ¡Los odio!

-Yo también. Pero son encantadores cuando gritan y se retuercen. O cuando alzan las varitas y realizan su primera _cruciatas_... ¡Angelitos!

Amycus no pudo evitar reír otra vez. Tuvo que dejarse caer en un sillón cercano. Al menos, esa postura era más digna que estar tirado en el suelo. Alecto se acomodó a su lado, riendo tan bien.

-¿Qué crees que está pasando?

-Apuesto a que nos estamos perdiendo la última batalla –Amycus guardó silencio, esperando oír algún ruido lejano.

-Es una lástima. Hubiera querido agarrar al chico Longbottom. Seguro que está por ahí, haciéndose el héroe, como todos los estúpidos Gryffindors.

-El maldito ED. Espero que vayan todos al infierno. ¿Quién iba a decir que un grupo de niños blandengues pudiera ser tan...?

-¿Molesto? –Alecto alzó una ceja, concluyendo la frase –Debimos ser más duro con ellos. Hacer lo que el squib Filch decía y colgarlos por los pulgares.

-Te recuerdo que las maldiciones eran bastante efectivas, querida hermana.

-Entonces, los niños deben ser idiotas, gracias a Merlín. Nos han dejado divertirnos un poco.

-Sí.

Se hizo el silencio. Era agradable recordar los acontecimientos del último curso. Habían disfrutado del poder absoluto. Dejarse embargar de nuevo por las viejas sensaciones era agradable. Sobre todo ahora. Porque ambos sabían que, cuando la batalla terminara, ellos tendrían mal final, ganara quién ganara.



_Muy buenas a todos. ¡He vuelto! No había desaparecido del mapa, no os preocupéis :) Es que no me terminaba de venir la inspiración con estos dos, pero al final les he ganado. No hay mucho que comentar Looney-Mooney hizo su petición y aquí estoy yo, trayéndole lo que quería. Espero que os haya gustado a todos._

_Para el próximo capítulo, creo que traeré a Peeves. Otro personaje complicadillo, pero ya veré lo que hago con él. Procuraré no tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, lo prometo._

_Un saludo, Cris Snape_


	67. Peeves

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**Advertencia: **En este capítulo, hay un Spoiler relacionado con la Dama Gris y el Barón Sanguinario. No es mucho, pero no leáis si no queréis saber.

**67**

**Peeves**

**Alguien a quién temer**

Peeves era un espíritu indestructible del caos. Nadie sabía muy bien de dónde había salido, pero cuando los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts llegaron a las viejas ruinas que, años después, se convirtieron en esplendoroso castillo, él ya estaba allí. Aunque muchos habían intentado echarle, ninguno lo había conseguido. Peeves era la clase de ser que no mostraba ni respeto ni temor por nadie. Ni siquiera Salazar Slytherin había conseguido de él que se comportara decentemente, y el poltergeist se sentía orgulloso por eso. Después de todo, eran muchos los que temían a aquel brujo siniestro con lengua de serpiente, y muy pocos los que se pasaban por el forro sus gruñidos y protestas.

Pero Peeves era así. Indomable. Desde el primer día que tuvo conciencia de su existencia, decidió que se dedicaría a molestar a los demás. Era un espíritu del caos. Su nombre no hablaba de una criatura agradable y de modales refinados. El caos era el caos, y a él le encantaba crearlo una y otra vez a su alrededor.

Su pasatiempo favorito era perseguir estudiantes. Adoraba como los niños de primer año salían corriendo cuando lo veían aparecer, o como los de quinto intentaban plantarle cara con encantamientos tontos que no le hacían ningún daño. Pero, sobre todo, disfrutaba enormemente tirándole de las trenzas a las chicas. Y eso, desgraciadamente, le había llevado a su situación actual.

Peeves gruñó, intentando liberarse una vez más. Estaba encerrado. Ese maldito chico (Slytherin tenía que ser) le había llevado a esa habitación, le había paralizado y le había dejado ahí, durante. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Peeves no lo sabría decir, pero era demasiado. Muchos días, semanas y meses. Años, tal vez. ¿Acaso nadie había notado su ausencia? Él era el más grande alborotador de Hogwarts. Sin él, todo debía transcurrir en paz y armonía...

¡Horror! Sentía ganas de vomitar de sólo pensarlo. De hecho, si hubiera podido, ya lo habría hecho mil veces durante su encierro. Pero no podía. Pensar en la paz, la armonía... ¡Oh! Era lo más terrible que podía pasarle a un espíritu como él, saber que no podía hacer nada para provocar desastres a su alrededor. Era algo que minaba su energía, que le enfadaba, le creaba impotencia y le entristecía. Quizá, para la mayoría de la gente, el hecho de que estuviera encerrado no suponía una gran tragedia, pero era terrible. Peeves nunca se había sentido así. Nunca jamás. Y si algún día recuperaba su tan ansiada libertad, se aseguraría de no caer dos veces en la misma trampa.

El Slytherin lo había engañado. Le había perseguido y le había dicho que le parecía muy divertido que le tirara de las trenzas a Helena. Era la hija tonta de la fundadora Ravenclaw, y empezaba a tenerle miedo a Peeves. Y el Slytherin había dicho que le encantaba ver cómo el rostro de la niña idiota se ponía rojo cada vez que Peeves le quitaba las trenzas.

Mentira. Había sido mentira. El Slytherin traidor, le había encerrado allí, y se había olvidado de él. _"No volverás a molestar a Helena_", había dicho, y Peeves ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar antes de que le lanzaran el más poderoso de los hechizos paralizantes que había visto en su vida.

Bufó, frustrado, y gritó. Esperaba que sus gritos pudieran alcanzar a medio castillo, pero tenía la sensación de que nadie podía (o, tal vez, no quería) oírle. Y, entonces, la puerta se abrió. Y vio a ese chico. El Slytherin.

-¿Cómo estáis, Peeves? –Inquirió con gesto cínico y mirada divertida.

-¡Suéltame, mequetrefe estúpido! ¡Hijo de...!

-¡Schss! Yo sería más amable, Peeves –El chico se acercó un poco a él. Había crecido y parecía más peligroso que nunca –Podría dejaos aquí durante toda la eternidad. Si se me olvidara dónde estáis...

-¡No! –Peeves intentó moverse, pero fue inútil -¡No me dejes aquí!

-¿Por qué? ¿No os gusta vuestro hogar? –El chico miró a su alrededor –Es grande, oscuro y tiene muchas piedras. ¿Habéis contado ya las piedras?

-No –Peeves suavizó su voz y sonrió –Déjame ir, por favor.

El Slytherin alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y jugueteando con su varita.

-¿Qué me daréis a cambio?

-¿A cambio?

-Las cosas no son gratis, querido Peeves. Vuestra libertad, menos aún.

El espíritu se quedó callado. No quería darle nada a cambio. Él no hacía tratos. Pero el chico se dio media vuelta, aparentemente impaciente ante su falta de respuestas, y Peeves intentó moverse nuevamente.

-¡No! ¡Está bien! Te daré lo que quieras.

Una nueva sonrisa, esa vez cargada de algo de malicia. El chico se le acercó de nuevo y le miró fijamente a los ojos, sin sentirse en absoluto intimidado por la maldad que siempre habían desprendido.

-En primer lugar, deseo que dejéis en paz a Helena. La molestáis con vuestra horrenda presencia una vez, y os pasáis el resto de la eternidad aquí. ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! No le tiraré de las trenzas jamás.

-Bien. –El chico se incorporó –La segunda condición, es que a partir de ahora, os dirigiréis a mí como Señor Barón y obedeceréis todas las órdenes que os de. ¿De acuerdo?

Peeves chasqueó la lengua. Esa no era una buena idea, pero si quería recuperar su vital libertad, debía aceptar. Con resignación, masculló una afirmación y esperó a que el chico cumpliera con su parte.

-Perfecto, entonces.

El chico se fue y, afortunadamente, Peeves se vio liberado de sus horrendas cadenas. Durante un segundo, se le olvidó el trato que acababa de hacer y sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de cumplir con su deber. Aunque asegurándose de que el _Señor Barón_ no estuviera cerca. Ese tipo era, sin duda, alguien a quién temer. No todo el mundo podía tenerle encerrado durante tanto tiempo.



_Viñeta tontona. Ni siquiera ha quedado como yo quería, pero bueno. Como habréis notado, el spoiler es muy, pero que muy pequeñito, pero había que advertirlo. Espero que os haya gustado, y que vengáis a ver la próxima viñeta. Otra petición más, y esta vez me quedaré con Verity (por cierto, Gemma me pidió a Peeves. Aquí está :))_


	68. Verity

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**Advertencia: **Para no perder la costumbre, este nuevo capítulo también contiene Spoilers, así que, si no habéis leído el séptimo libro, ya estáis saliendo de aquí. ¡Alé, alé:P

**68**

**Verity**

**Vuelta al trabajo**

Cuando el padre de Verity decidió que se había cansado de mantener a una hija, cuya máxima ocupación era pintarse las uñas de diferentes colores mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen, la joven bruja supo que había llegado el momento de hacerse mayor y convertirse en una persona responsable y trabajadora, significase eso lo que significase.

Cuando Verity abrió sus ojos al mercado laborar del mundo mágico, se dio cuenta de que no había mucho que hacer si no tenías estudios, salvo esperar a que algún brujo viejo y rico pusiera tus ojos en ti y te sacara de la mediocridad. Entonces, se arrepintió de no haber aprobado sus últimos exámenes en Hogwarts, y descubrió que no había nacido para casarse con ningún brujo viejo. Le daban nauseas. Aunque el tener que trabajar tampoco le hacía mucha gracia, se creía capaz de encontrar un empleo medianamente agradable.

Y tuvo suerte cuando _Sortilegios Weasley_ apareció ante sus ojos. Estaba a punto de perder la esperanza, creyendo que tendría que limpiar habitaciones en _El Caldero Chorreante_ o algo similar, cuando vio esa tienda. Una tienda de artículos de broma. Y dirigida por los legendarios gemelos Weasley.

Había muy poca gente de su edad que no hubiera oído hablar de ellos. Verity debió conocerlos en su quinto curso, cuando ellos entraron a Hogwarts, pero no los recordaba. Su hermana menor, en cambio, le había escrito una entusiasta carta contándole cómo habían conseguido que a la odiosa de Dolores Umbridge estuviera a punto de darle un infarto. Verity casi se muere de la risa. Admiraba a esos chicos y, cuando entró a la tienda y los vio...

Fue el mejor momento de su vida. Ambos igual de apuestos y divertidos. Fred era, tal vez, un poco más alocado e irreflexivo, mientras que George solía ser más caballeroso. Verity quedó encantada con ambos, y casi se muere de alegría cuando la contrataron. _Por no haber aprobado los T.I.M.O.´s_, dijeron. Según ellos, era la mejor referencia para contratarla, y Verity regresó a casa más contenta que nunca. Ni siquiera el rostro incrédulo de su padre cuando le dijo que había encontrado un empleo, apenas unas horas después de salir a buscarlo, consiguió ensombrecer su alegría.

Aunque, claro, a su padre no le hizo mucha gracia. Para él, no era algo serio, a pesar de que Verity ganaba mucho dinero y estaba contenta. Los gemelos eran buenos jefes y, aunque no lo pareciera, solían ser bastante exigentes, pero no importaba. Verity los adoraba. A Fred, que solía tener las ideas más disparatadas que nadie pudiera tener, y a George, que parecía haber nacido para dirigir un negocio. Fred era un hombre inventivo, mientras que George tenía más dotes de mando. A pesar de ser tan parecidos, Verity aprendió a distinguirlos y a comprender que aquellos dos se complementaban perfectamente. Si _Sortilegios Weasley_ era un negocio en alza, era gracias a la compenetración de esos dos.

Fueron tiempos felices para Verity. Su trabajo le encantaba e, incluso, en un par de ocasiones Fred había tenido en cuenta sus ideas. Solían pasar tardes enteras hablando, maquinando planes de futuro e, incluso, empezaron a salir a tomar algo después del trabajo. George se burlaba de ellos por ese motivo, y Fred contraatacaba mencionando a Angelina. _"Si quieres llevarla a casa, será mejor que yo no esté"_. Y George reía con malicia, mientras Fred se llevaba a Verity a beber whisky de fuego o comer helados de chocolate con nata y nueces.

Pero, cuando las cosas empezaban a ir mejor, todo se estropeó. El Señor Oscuro regresó tras largos años de letargo, y todo se volvió un caos. _Sortilegios Weasley_ resistió todo lo que pudo, pero tuvo que cerrar. Verity perdió su trabajo, pero eso no le importó a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre. Debían preocuparse por mantenerse a salvo y juntos.

Consiguieron salir de Inglaterra antes de que la cosa se pusiera totalmente negra. Su madre tenía familia en Alemania, y allí fueron. Pasaron casi un año en Berlín, viendo todo lo que ocurría en casa desde la distancia, mientras la comunidad mágica alemana se mostraba preocupada por lo que ocurría. Unos, temían que aquella revolución les alcanzara a ellos. Otros, no veían el momento de unirse al movimiento.

Afortunadamente, el problema no les alcanzó. Supieron de la caída del Señor Tenebroso apenas un día después de que se produjera, pero tardaron unos cuantos meses más en volver. Su padre se mostró inflexivo en ese sentido. No quería regresar hasta que la situación se estabilizara y, cuando eso ocurrió, agarró a su familia y los llevó a casa.

Verity se vio de nuevo inmersa en la necesidad de encontrar empleo. Su hogar había sido parcialmente destruido y todos necesitaban dinero. Y volvió a _Sortilegios Weasley_. Sabía que los gemelos no tardarían en abrir, por más difíciles que fueran las cosas. Ellos creían firmemente que las risas debían estar presentes todo el tiempo, y Verity se presentó frente a la tienda apenas una semana después de su regreso al país. Tal y como esperaba, estaba abierta. Quizá, no tan esplendorosa como antes, pero estaba allí.

Supo que algo no iba bien cuando traspasó el umbral. Un chico pelirrojo colocaba algunas cajas de _Surtidos Saltaclases_ en las estanterías de la derecha. Verity sabía que era uno de los hermanos Weasley, el menor. Se llamaba Ron y, cuando la vio entrar, bajó de la escalera y la saludó. No había en él ese desparpajo de los gemelos, pero le sonrió cuando la reconoció como la antigua empleada de sus hermanos.

-Eres Verity. ¿Verdad? –Ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza –Espera. Buscaré a George. Debe estar por ahí.

Un minuto después, los dos pelirrojos regresaban. George sonreía, como siempre, pero había algo diferente. Parecía faltarle algo. Verity tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de preguntar por Fred, pero temía la respuesta. Aún antes de que le dijeran que había muerto, la chica lo supo. Si estuviera bien, ya habría salido gritando de algún rincón, alegrando a todo el mundo con su presencia.

Empezaron a hablar. Ron se había ido, abandonando su trabajo durante un par de horas. Verity y George estaban sentados frente al mostrador. Había algo triste en el chico, pero era evidente que se esforzaba por parecer el de siempre. Así lo hubiera querido Fred. Así lo hubiera querido el mismo George de haber muerto él.

-Cayó durante el ataque de Hogwarts –Decía George, sus ojos clavados en un punto cualquiera del suelo –Aún sonreía cuando pasó –Suspiró, haciendo una pequeña pausa –Decidí reabrir hace un par de días. Como ves, tenemos mucho jaleo. Ron se ha ofrecido a ayudarme con el negocio. Entre nosotros, sus ideas son patéticas, pero pone entusiasmo y es bueno ordenando cajas –Verity rió suavemente y George agitó la cabeza –Mientras anda por el almacén, no hay peligro de que haga explotar nada.

-Me gustaría ayudar –Dijo Verity, colocando una mano sobre la de George.

-Falta un tiempo para que esto vuelva a funcionar como antes. Y no podré pagarte mucho.

-No me importa. Fred decía que, algunas veces, mi ayuda podía resultar casi valiosa. Entre los dos, podremos pensar en algunos trucos.

George no se lo pensó mucho. Verity volvió a sentirse inmensamente feliz cuando fue aceptada de nuevo. Le dolía la pérdida de Fred. Lo quería muchísimo, pero él no hubiera querido que los demás se pasaran la vida lamentando su muerte. Ni George, ni el resto de su familia, ni ninguno de los que le habían conocido y apreciado. Verity sabía que alguien debía continuar con su legado, y ella haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para conseguirlo.



_Pues aquí está Verity, para covi, Koumal Lupin-Nott y todos los que la habéis pedido. Espero que la viñeta os haya gustado. Ha quedado más larga que las demás, aunque espero no haberos entristecido._

_Para el próximo capítulo, una nueva petición. Esta vez, será la profesora Hooch. Ya van quedando menos pedidas, jeje. Tengo en el tintero a los gemelos (y me da miedo escribir sobre ellos, no se me da bien) y a Merope Gaunt. En un futuro (quizá, otra tanda de peticiones) espero poder escribir algo sobre la nueva generación. Por ahí he leído cosas de Scorpius y Albus y me gustan esos dos, jeje._

_Nada más. Un beso y hasta pronto._

_Cris Snape_


	69. Profesora Hooch

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**69**

**Profesora Hooch**

**Volar**

El fuego crepita alegre en la chimenea. La habitación huele a té recién hecho y flores silvestres. La luz entra a raudales a través del gran ventanal, desde el cual pueden verse los terrenos de Hogwarts y el campo de quidditch. La anciana hace crujir la resistente madera de la antigua mecedora, mientras sus ojos amarillos, como los de un halcón, están fijos en los muchachos que, allí fuera, vuelan con maestría sobre sus veloces escobas de última generación.

Rolanda se siente melancólica. Echa de menos los años en que ella misma aún podía unirse a los alumnos del colegio, cuando era profesora de vuelo y arbitraba los partidos de quidditch entre las casas rivales. Eran buenos tiempos. Rolanda fue la profesora Hooch durante muchos años, y se divertía. Siempre lo había hecho cuando se trataba de volar.

Recordaba que la primera vez que vio una escoba, sintió terror. Ella, que era hija de _muggles_, jamás había podido imaginar que volar fuera tan... fácil. Y, cuando niña, pensaba que tenía miedo a las alturas. Pero no era así, y cuando sintió la escoba vibrar entre sus dedos infantiles por primera vez, supo que ya no podría olvidar aquella sensación de libertad que casi podía olerse cuando, sin esperar instrucciones de nadie, se elevó en el aire y surcó los cielos velozmente, sin un resquicio de miedo a las alturas, casi imprudentemente.

Por supuesto, había formado parte del equipo de quidditch. Y había sido la mejor de su generación. Cinco años como cazadora de Hufflepuff. Tres de capitana. En aquellos años, había soñado con ser una profesional. Algunos miembros de equipos importantes se habían fijado en ella. Pero Rolanda no había tenido suerte entonces. En su último partido en Hogwarts, aquel que le valió a Hufflepuff la copa de quidditch después de muchos años de monopolio entre serpientes y leones, había perdido la oportunidad de ser profesional. Una bludger le golpeó la cabeza, tirándola de la escoba. Se lesionó la columna vertebral. Por supuesto, en el mundo mágico aquellas heridas se subsanaban con facilidad, pero ya nunca podría tener la forma física necesaria para estar en un equipo de verdad, y nadie la fichó.

No fue la mejor etapa de su vida. Pasó casi diez años sin subirse a una escoba, aunque cada noche soñaba con surcar de nuevo el cielo, como un halcón que vuela libre y sin temores. Había encontrado un empleo en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Deportes Mágicos, pero nunca le había gustado el papeleo. Por mucho que adorara el quidditch, no era lo mismo organizar partidos internacionales que practicarlo. Así pues, un día se cansó y, sin pensárselo mucho, cogió una escoba y surcó el cielo de Londres, sin importarle demasiado si podían verla o no. Y, como tenía mala suerte, la vieron.

Estuvieron a punto de enviarla a Azkaban. Tuvieron que desmemorizar a muchos _muggles_, y en el Ministerio estaban furiosos. La joven Rolanda no sabía muy bien qué pensar o qué hacer, y le sorprendió a sí misma comprender que, cuando perdió su empleo, sintió alivio. Se dio cuenta de que lo único que quería hacer con su vida era volar sobre una escoba, y que no le importaba en absoluto ser una profesional o no serlo. Quería volar. Sólo eso.

Por eso, pasó muchos años yendo de un equipo de quidditch a otro, como asistente de los entrenadores. Incluso ella misma llegó a entrenar a un grupo de chicos que siempre fueron terriblemente malos y que nunca llegaron a nada. Pero, gracias a ese empleo, tuvo la oportunidad de volver a Hogwarts, como profesora de vuelo y arbitro de quidditch.

Entre los muros de ese castillo, Rolanda Hooch había sido más feliz que nunca. Enseñar a los niños a volar, descubriéndole aquellas maravillosas sensaciones que ella aún no había olvidado, era lo más gratificante que había hecho jamás. Era tan dichosa, que el tiempo pasaba tan deprisa, que casi no se dio cuenta de que se había hecho una anciana.

Rolanda ya no podía volar. Hacía años que su espalda, maltrecha desde que tenía diecisiete años, le imposibilitaba por completo para subirse en una escoba. Pero seguía en Hogwarts, ayudando a Minerva en las tareas de dirección, y aún disfrutaba enormemente viendo a los chicos deslizarse por el aire, tan libres como ella lo fue un día.

-Mañana es la final de quidditch. ¿Cierto?

Minerva, que acaba de servirle una taza de aromático té, mira por la ventana y afirma con la cabeza. Lamenta que la mente de Rolanda ya no sea la de antes. Aunque ella no se de cuenta, hace mucho tiempo que no lo es.

-Así es, querida. Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw.

-¡Oh! Una final inédita desde mis años de juventud –Minerva sonríe y cabecea, sentándose frente a su vieja compañera. Rolanda sólo habla de quidditch. Es de lo único que puede acordarse. De eso, y de volar –Quisiera ir a verlos jugar.

-No es conveniente, querida. Aún hace frío y podrías enfermarte...

-¡Oh, Minerva! Ya estoy enferma. ¿No puedes concederme ese capricho?

Minerva la observa. No es bueno para Rolanda abandonar la calidez de su habitación, pero no es fácil decirle que no. La profesora Hooch, sólo tiene eso, y todos saben ya que está demasiado enferma para esperar que se recupere de sus males. Quizá, fuera mejor para ella dejarla salir, disfrutar de sus últimos momentos de diversión y permitir que, otra vez, Rolanda sueñe con coger su escoba y unirse a los estudiantes, volando como sólo ella sabe hacerlo.



_Koumal Lupin-Nott me pidió a la profesora Hooch, y yo traigo a la profesora Hooch. Espero que os haya gustado la viñeta, aunque me temo que he vuelto a darle un aire triste. Pobre mujer, no poder volar más, con lo que tiene que gustarle._

_Cambiando de tema, ya estoy acabando con la primera ronda de peticiones. Para el siguiente capítulo, escribiré algo sobre Merope Gaunt (aunque ella ya ha aparecido en las viñetas de Morfin Gaunt y en la de Tom Ryddle Sr.) y, próximamente, me animaré con la última solicitud (por el momento), la de los gemelos Weasley. Después, pasaré a mi lista inicial. Por ahí está Firenze, esperando su turno para aparecer por aquí (anda, que os quejaréis. Os he dado el adelanto de las tres próximas viñetas)_

_Nada más. Muchos besazos para todos. ¡Oh, y muchas gracias por leer y estar por ahí!_

_Cris Snape._


	70. Merope Gaunt

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

70

Merope Gaunt

Pureza en la sangre

Los Gaunt procedían de un insigne linaje de magos de sangre pura. Uno de sus antepasados había sido el honorable Salazar Slytherin y, sólo por eso, debían sentirse orgulloso de sus ancestrales raíces. Los Gaunt estaban destinados a ser grandes magos, poderosos, invencibles, líderes absolutos de los magos de bien y dueños y señores de las miserables existencias de los _sangre-sucia_ y los_ muggles_. Ellos, y sólo ellos, eran los mejores entre los mejores. Los Gaunt. Por preservar durante siglos la pureza de su poderosa sangre, por saber ser fieles a las antiguas costumbres y por no dejarse avasallar por los traidores y los cobardes que eran incapaces de aceptar su superioridad.

Eso era al menos lo que Merope Gaunt había escuchado desde niña. Como cuando tenía cinco años y quiso saber por qué Morfin no iría a Hogwarts. _"Ningún Gaunt se contaminará en ese nido de sangres-sucias, traidores de la sangre y amigos de los muggles"_. O como cuando ella misma descubrió que no podía hacer magia, y su padre la castigó con tanta saña que casi la mata. _"Maldita inútil squib. ¡Eres la vergüenza de mi familia! ¡Has destrozado el honor de los Gaunt"_

Durante años, Merope había creído en las palabras de su padre. Y no es que ahora no lo hiciera, pero cada día le resultaba más difícil creer en la grandeza del apellido Gaunt. Le bastaba mirar a su alrededor, a la ruinosa casa que supuestamente era su hogar, para ser consciente de que su familia no era ni tan invencible ni tan poderosa como su padre afirmaba. Sólo la rodeaba miseria y suciedad. El aire olía a muerte constantemente, y el hambre atroz solía atormentarla casi todo el tiempo. Y la locura. Podía ver la locura en su padre, que pasaba el tiempo hablando con las serpientes, como si sólo ellas pudieran comprenderle. O en su hermano que, simple y llanamente, estaba como una cabra.

Y ella... Ella intentaba mantener la cordura. Luchaba día a día para conseguirlo, pero no era fácil hacerlo entre tanta desolación. Los golpes y las maldiciones de su padre, la presencia constante de su hermano, los animales muertos aquí y allá. Y la soledad. Merope siempre se había sentido sola y eso la estaba consumiendo lentamente. No tenía a nadie que la ayudara a mantener la calma, que la comprendiera, que la consolara. Todo en su casa era muerte y podredumbre, y Merope ya había perdido la esperanza de, algún día, alcanzar la grandeza de la que tanto hablaba su padre.

Quería creer que alguno de los tres lo conseguiría, pero era imposible. Su padre había renunciado a vivir en la comunidad mágica muchos años atrás. Su hermano no estaba capacitado para ello ni aunque quisiera. Y ella sólo era una squib. Nunca podría salir de esa casa. Jamás. Por eso, solía disfrutar de los paseos por el bosque, lejos de las manos soeces de su hermano y la varita de su padre. Se sentía libre y podía caminar sin temores, y cerrar los ojos y dejar que el aire puro invadiera sus pulmones.

Y verlo a él.

Tan guapo, tan caballero, tan perfecto. Era un _muggle_, pero no importaba. Él era lo único hermoso que Merope tenía ocasión de contemplar. Thomas Ryddle. Hermoso.

Merope solía observarlo escondida entre los árboles. Era casi como estar viva de verdad. Cuando el aire agitaba su pastoso y sucio cabello, cuando la naturaleza acariciaba sus oídos con hermosas melodías y, sobre todo, cuando lo veía subido a su caballo, cabalgando con maestría, sonriente y despreocupado. Bello. Su único sueño.

Merope se permitía imaginar un futuro juntos. No le importaban los _muggles_, si Thomas estaba allí, a su lado. Ella lo amaba, y él la amaba a ella. Unían sus vidas, formaban una familia. Eran felices.

Pero los sueños no duraban mucho. Merope sabía que era casi imposible. Estaba su familia. Los Gaunt jamás lo tolerarían. Y también estaba ella. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía alguien como Merope Gaunt de conseguir que un joven apuesto como Ryddle se enamorara de ella? Merope no se engañaba. Ni toda la pureza de su sangre Gaunt serviría para hacerla remotamente feliz.



_Pues ya´tá. Espero que os haya gustado. Me he retrasado un poco, pero no me había olvidado de ella, jeje. Para el próximo capítulo, tocan los gemelos Weasley y, sinceramente, aún no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que voy a hacer con ellos. Esperemos que se me ocurra algo._

_Besos,_

_Cris Snape_


	71. Fred y George Weasley

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**71**

**Fred y George Weasley**

**Érase una vez...**

Érase una vez, en un país no demasiado lejano, una pareja de amantes que, destinados desde siempre a estar juntos, habían formado una hermosa familia en la que todo eran alegría y risas infantiles. Vivían todos juntos en una pintoresca casita, humilde y divertida, como todos ellos, en la que no había lugar para el dolor, el odio o el temor. Aunque el mundo no era tan feliz lejos de ese hermoso hogar, nuestros enamorados se habían asegurado de que sus retoños vivieran ajenos al mal exterior, encerrados en una hermosa burbuja de inocencia y tranquilidad.

Tenían tres hijos estos seres tan afortunados. El mayor, de carácter independiente y aventurero, quería ser rompedor de maldiciones. El segundo, fuerte y decidido, siempre había soñado con tener un dragón. El más pequeño, siempre fue serio y responsable, a pesar de su corta edad. La dichosa pareja tenía cuánto pudiera desear, pero ansiaban tener más hijos, y cumplieron ese sueño. Cuatro retoños más; desde la dulce niña con nombre de reina medieval, hasta el pequeño pelirrojo de larga nariz que era cabezota e irreflexivo hasta la exasperación.

Pero ninguno de esos niños causó tantos problemas a la feliz pareja como dos de ellos, los nacidos en cuarto lugar. Los gemelos alegres, dicharacheros y despreocupados. Los reyes de las bromas. Los que ganaron la carrera de la vida y vinieron juntos al mundo, llenando su hogar de travesuras y divertidos problemas.

Siempre unidos. Desde el mismo momento de ser engendrados, sus bromas comenzaron en el mismísimo seno materno. La feliz mujer sospechaba que pretendían acabar con su paciencia aún antes de nacer, y es que ambos eran rebeldes por naturaleza. Tanto, que no esperaron los nueve meses que debían estar en el vientre de su madre, y llenaron la casita con sus llantos semanas antes de lo debido.

Nunca fue fácil controlarlos. Todo lo hacían al mismo tiempo. Reír, llorar, comer... Incluso había que cambiarles los pañales a la vez. Dijeron sus primeras palabras al unísono (_Fé_ y _Gor)_, y aprendieron a andar el mismo día y a la misma hora. Si uno se caía, el otro le seguía. Si uno hablaba, el otro completaba la frase.

Y, así, fueron creciendo. Entre travesuras, regañinas y fingidos arrepentimientos. Sembrando el terror entre sus hermanos, escapando por los pelos de las manos de su madre, haciendo trastadas que, en ocasiones, eran realmente peligrosas. Eran tan incontrolables, que la dulce enamorada acostumbraba a perder la paciencia y sintió una inmensa alegría cuando les llegó la hora de partir del hogar. Irían a un inmenso castillo, y se prepararían para aprender a volar en escoba, cazar criaturas peligrosas y ser caballeros hechos y derechos.

Pero ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con su madre. Tenían personalidad propia, compartida con alegría y confianza, y el gran y ancestral castillo les abrió un mundo de posibilidades. Más víctimas para sus bromas, más oportunidades para ser conocidos.

Y lo fueron. Después de años de travesuras, les llegó la hora de atormentar a una vieja bruja que había sembrado el terror en la fortaleza con su insoportable tosecilla y sus falsamente dulces palabras. Los dos jóvenes héroes utilizaron su ingenio y su valía y se enfrentaron a ella con valor, esperando ayudar a sus indefensas víctimas. Pero la bruja era poderosa y, aunque no la consiguieron derrotar por completo, si lograron dejar inscrito, con fuegos artificiales, su nombre entre los muros del castillo mientras volaban velozmente hacia la libertad y un futuro cargado de inagotable diversión.

Los años pasaban e incluso ellos crecieron. Supieron que debían tener responsabilidades, pero las asumieron a su modo, logrando vivir gracias a las bromas y el pillaje. Pero todo lo bueno tenía que acabar, y la guerra volvió. Los grandes enamorados no pudieron protegerles entonces. Ya no eran niños, y ambos querían luchar.

Y lucharon.

De mil y una formas. En el campo de batalla y en las sombras, informando al mundo de las atrocidades que algunos desalmados cometían. Vieron morir a muchos amigos. Contemplaron la injusticia y la barbarie sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, pero siempre lucharon con valor y decisión, esperando que llegara su momento. Sin separarse jamás, juntos como desde el mismo día en que llegaron al mundo.

Y, una noche, casi de improviso, llegó la batalla crucial. Ellos, por supuesto, fueron a luchar. Eran audaces, osados y valerosos, y no se dejaron avasallar por el miedo al futuro incierto que les esperaba. Como caballeros de cuento, pero sin armaduras relucientes ni damiselas en problemas a quién rescatar, ambos regresaron al castillo que fue testigo de su grandeza, y lucharon codo con codo con los suyos.

Fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos. En ocasiones, el destino cruel podía ser inescrutable, y uno de nuestros héroes perdió la vida. Con honor y una sonrisa en la boca, como debía ser. Fue grande el dolor. La mitad de su ser que quedó viva sintió que se iba al _Más Allá_ con él, pero no tardó en comprender que debía seguir luchando. Ahora, era su responsabilidad cumplir con sus sueños. Ahora, sólo él podía sembrar el mundo de sonrisas. Fred lo hubiera querido así. Y George también.



_Debo reconocer que me siento extraña después de escribir esto. Creo que no voy a hacer más comentarios. Eso os toca a vosotros ;)_

_Para el próximo capítulo, me voy a ir de paseo con Firenze. ¡Es un centauro! ¡Voy a escribir sobre un centauro! _

_Cris Snape_


	72. Firenze

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**72**

**Firenze**

**El Hijo Pródigo**

-¡Nos traicionó! Abandonó a la manada. Se unió a los humanos y compartió nuestra milenaria sabiduría con ellos. ¡Yo digo que no debe volver!

Los centauros comienzan a gritar. El ambiente está tenso y enrarecido. Bane es un buen orador y no desea el regreso de Firenze. Muchos están con él. Los más jóvenes e impulsivos, aquellos que aún no han podido comprender que el trato con los humanos es necesario, aquellos que aún creían en la libertad absoluta de su especie y que, afortunadamente, no habían presenciado la guerra de los magos.

Magorian no es así. Es callado y reflexivo. Mira a sus camaradas con seriedad, observando su incauta efusividad. Permanece serio. Firenze y el resto de la manada saben que de él depende la decisión final de readmitirlo o no, pero que dicha decisión dependerá de lo que la mayoría quiera. Magorian es un líder justo. Su padre fue virulento y tiránico, y Magorian aprendió de sus errores desde que era un potrillo, decidido a no cometerlos cuando le llegara la hora de heredar su lugar.

No siempre era fácil tomar la decisión correcta. Firenze lo sabe. Él le ha causado más problemas a Magorian que ningún otro centauro. Lo protegió aquella fría noche, cuando la sombra oscura del mago Tom Ryddle aún sembraba el terror y la desesperación en el Bosque Prohibido. Todos los centauros le acusaron de humillarse cuando permitió al humano Harry Potter montarlo par ponerle a salvo. Bane exigió un castigo entonces, pero Magorian habló en su favor. Los centauros nunca negaban auxilio a los potrillos, aunque fueran humanos o de clanes contrarios, y eso era lo que Firenze había hecho.

El descontento fue mayúsculo. Muchos lo miraron con desconfianza a partir de ese día y, con el tiempo, Magorian dejó de protegerle. No lo hizo cuando los demás centauros intentaron asesinarle. Él también le acusó de traición por doblegarse ante los deseos de los humanos y encabezó la marcha. Hagrid, ese semi-gigante, lo salvó entonces, y Firenze, expulsado de su hogar, permaneció en Hogwarts, pensando que allí podría ser feliz.

Pero no lo había sido. Él adoraba la vida en el Bosque Prohibido. Sentirse salvaje, libre. Cabalgar por los más recónditos rincones. Aspirar el viento fresco de la mañana y sentirse dichoso de ser quién es. No podía hacer nada de eso en Hogwarts, aunque le quedaba el consuelo de observar las estrellas. Unas estrellas que no dejaban de anunciar la llegada de una horrible guerra. La misma guerra que casi lo mata.

Nada había sido lo mismo desde que lo hirieron. Luchó una batalla que, en cierta forma, no era la suya, y casi lo paga con su vida. El escaso consuelo que obtuvo al saber que Magorian había decidido unirse a las fuerzas del difunto Albus Dumbledore, apenas pudo resarcirlo de su dolor. Fueron meses difíciles. Firenze se sintió solo, abandonado, enfermo y condenado a vivir lejos de los suyos. Desterrado y despreciado. Cada día echaba más de menos el Bosque Prohibido y a los centauros. Quería cumplir sus sueños de encontrar una buena hembra y tener potrillos. Sabía que estaba destinado a ello, y la impotencia de no poder abrazar su destino estaba acabando con él.

Hasta que decidió armarse de valor y pedir a la manada que volvieran a admitirlo. Los más viejos le miraron con piedad. Ellos mejor que nadie sabían lo importante que era para un centauro vivir en manada. Los solitarios siempre acababan muriendo jóvenes, y Firenze parecía enfermo, necesitado de un poco de compañía. Los más inexpertos disfrutaban escuchando a Bane, creyendo sus palabras de traición y sintiéndose generosos por no haber dado muerte al amante de los humanos. Y Magorian...

Magorian aún no había dicho nada. Antes, parecía dispuesto a escuchar lo que Ronan tenía que decir. El fuego hacía brillar el pelo rojo del centauro, y Firenze tragó saliva, consciente de que, quizá, las palabras de su antiguo compañero serían las únicas que hablarían en su favor.

-No puedo negar el hecho de que Firenze nos traicionó –Los jóvenes afirmaron con efusividad, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras –Compartir nuestros secretos con los humanos es un crimen muy grave. Un crimen por el que Firenze ya ha cumplido su condena –Todos quedaron callados. Magorian alzó una ceja, claramente interesado –Ha vivido en destierro durante una década. Ha estado enfermo. Miradle, aún lo está.

Efectivamente, lo parecía. Su cuerpo, repleto de viejas cicatrices, carecía de la musculatura necesaria para vivir saludablemente. Su rostro, prematuramente envejecido, estaba surcado por unas ojeras oscuras y pronunciadas. Su cabello rubio parecía muerto, opaco y lacio, como nunca antes lo había estado.

Los ancianos afirmaron quedamente. Los jóvenes fruncieron el ceño, y Bane, su líder, permaneció en silencio. No era fácil saber lo que pensaba.

-Además, su actitud pasada nos abrió los ojos respecto a la importancia de no permanecer alejados del mundo de los humanos –Ronan parecía satisfecho por la atención conseguida –Aunque sean seres inferiores, todo lo que ocurra con ellos nos atañe. Su guerras nos alcanzan, ponen en peligro nuestra forma de vida. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si el humano Ryddle hubiera resultado vencedor? –Nadie respondió, aunque todos lo sabían –Nos hubiera perseguido. Hubiera intentado exterminarnos. Hubiera asesinado a nuestros potrillos sin piedad –Muchos volvieron a afirmar quedamente, incluso los jóvenes –Al menos, ahora podemos vivir en paz. Firenze estuvo ahí para advertirnos. Él, que nos traicionó, nos hizo darnos cuenta de la importancia de no encerrarnos en nosotros mismos. Le debemos eso, y le debemos un poco de piedad. Un centauro nunca abandona a los suyos. Nunca niega auxilio a quién pide ayuda, y Firenze está enfermo. Necesita clemencia.

El silencio se hizo eco en la noche. Firenze se sintió agradecido. Ronan y él nunca fueron amigos. En realidad, Firenze nunca había tenido demasiados. Era un centauro de ideas extremas, estúpidas y alocadas. Nunca nadie había querido estar cerca de él y, sin embargo, ahora descubría que tenía apoyos. Una gran parte de la manada lo aceptaba de nuevo como centauro, aunque ninguno lo dijera abiertamente. Ni siquiera Bane había vuelto a protestar.

Todos miraban a Magorian. El más sabio. El líder. Quién tenía la última palabra.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, se puso en pie.

-Firenze puso en evidencia el buen nombre de nuestra especie –La voz de Magorian sonó fuerte, grave y tranquila –Sus afrentas han sido numerosas y muy graves, pero no es eso lo que juzgamos esta noche. En su día, ya se llegó a un acuerdo respecto a otras. Lo único que debemos debatir hoy aquí es si readmitimos o no a este centauro –Firenze alzó la cabeza, sin saber cómo terminaría todo. Aún tenía esperanzas, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, y los astros no le habían dado ninguna respuesta –Bane habla de su traición. Es cierto que compartió nuestros conocimientos con los humanos, pero Firenze ya fue condenado. Se le expulsó.

"Ronan habla de la labor de Firenze, de compasión y ayuda. Todo ello es importante. La naturaleza de nuestro pueblo es pacífica y piadosa. Firenze está enfermo, es verdad. Pero Ronan olvida que nosotros ya sabíamos del peligro que corríamos. Firenze no nos instó a luchar. No peleó con nosotros, si no con los humanos. Y también olvida que ya mostramos piedad, al perdonar la vida del centauro traidor. ¿A quién de los dos debo escuchar?

Nadie habló. Ni siquiera hubo un leve movimiento, mientras esperaba a que Magorian siguiera hablando. Sabían que, tarde o temprano, lo haría.

-Bane ha hablado. Ronan también. Pero Firenze ha permanecido en silencio, y él es el único que debe ser escuchado esta noche.

Firenze se enderezó. Magorian le miraba fijamente, esperando, al igual que el resto de la manada. Firenze agachó la cabeza. Quería volver, pero no sabía qué decir. No era fácil estar frente a toda la manada, y hacerse entender por todos. Pero, si quería regresar, era lo único que podía hacer.

-He vivido entre humanos durante diez años –Dijo, después de aclarar su voz y ponerse en el centro del círculo, junto al fuego –Yo siempre les defendí. Creía que debíamos dialogar con ellos para crecer como pueblo y, aún hoy, lo sigo pensando –Unos silbidos de protesta lo hicieron callar, pero la mirada severa de Magorian acalló a los disconformes –Los humanos son criaturas interesantes y, en ocasiones, me he sentido cómodo con ellos. Son acogedores y cálidos, pero no es posible acostumbrarse a vivir entre ellos. Su mentalidad cerrada les impide progresar. No escuchan y son necios. No es posible enseñarles nada. No quieren comprender nuestra sabiduría ancestral. Son egoístas y, algunos, crueles, y, sin embargo, me siguen causando simpatía. Porque no son perfectos, de la misma forma que nosotros los centauros tampoco lo somos –Nuevas protestas, aunque, muchos más débiles, volvieron a interrumpirle.

"Extraño la vida en comunidad. La represión de los humanos me debilita. No he podido curar por completo mis viejas heridas de la guerra. No tengo un buen motivo para querer regresar. Tan solo la añoranza, el volver a sentirme parte de un todo. Echo de menos a la manada, mi antigua vida. Vivir entre humanos me ha hecho amar más mi naturaleza de centauro y respetar más que nunca a mis congéneres. Ansío regresar porque siento que es lo único que puede mantenerme con vida. El Bosque Prohibido y la manada. Sólo eso.

Nuevamente, silencio. Todos los centauros habían escuchado sus palabras y el ambiente belicoso parecía cosa del pasado. Incluso los ojos de Bane reflejaban un atisbo de pena por su camarada desterrado. Ronan había sonreído vagamente, como si estuviera más satisfecho con las palabras de Firenze que con su anterior defensa.

Magorian observó a todos. Más tranquilos y serenos, preparados para tomar una decisión justa.

-Ya hemos oído a Firenze –Dijo, con la gravedad de antes –Ha solicitado regresar a la manada, y la manada debe decidir si lo admite o no. ¿Quién está en contra de aceptar a Firenze entre nosotros?

Bane fue el primero en levantar la mano. Muchos jóvenes le imitaron, incluso algunos ancianos, pero no eran mayoría. Firenze no necesitaba contarlos a todos para saber que había logrado su objetivo. De pronto, sintió que sus patas no podía sostenerle y jadeó, esperando, ansiando, el veredicto final.

-Bien. ¿Quién está a favor de admitir de nuevo a Firenze?

Ronan, los ancianos y muchas hembras se apresuraron a expresar su opinión. Poco a poco, la mayoría de los centauros mostró su apoyo, hasta que, en último lugar, Magorian alzó su brazo y le dedicó a Firenze una sonrisa amistosa.

-Enhorabuena, Firenze. Vuelves a ser miembro de pleno derecho de la manada.



_Y yo que pensaba que este personaje no me iba a dar para mucho, mira tú que viñeta más larga me ha salido. Es que me he puesto a escribir y la historia ha salido sola. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Para el próximo capítulo, me apetece escribir algo sobre Fridwulfa, la madre de Hagrid. Creo que la palabra "Fragilidad" me será de mucha utilidad. Ya veréis, ya. Esta es una de las viñetas que tenía pensadas desde antes de escribir la de Arabella Figg, así que espero que quede algo aceptable._

_Puesto que ya os he "cansineao" bastante, me voy despidiendo. Besazos._

_Cris Snape._


	73. Fridwulfa

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**73**

**Fridwulfa**

**Frágil**

Frágil. Rubeus es frágil. Pequeño y delicado, siempre indefenso.

Fridwulfa es grande. Sus manos son ásperas, su voz grave y sus ojos están repletos de fiereza. Hiere a Rubeus cuando intenta acariciarle, le hace llorar al cantarle una canción de cuna y lo asusta si le presta atención.

Fridwulfa quiere sentir que es una madre, pero también es una giganta. Todo lo que le rodea se rompe con facilidad, aunque ella no quiera. Con Rubeus también pasa lo mismo. Aunque Fridwulfa se esfuerce, no sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Nunca lo ha aprendido y, a pesar de no ser precisamente maternal, puede sentir el estrecho vínculo que le une con el bebé. Su corazón se agita cuando le oye llorar. Su alma se rompe cuando le hiere, a pesar de sólo querer consolarlo.

Fridwulfa siempre ha hecho caso de su instinto. Para sobrevivir entre los gigantes, es algo imprescindible. Los sentimientos apenas tienen importancia, pero ella siempre ha sabido qué hacer para seguir viva, estar a salvo y, en cierta forma, ser feliz. Ha sabido controlar su carácter violento. Ha logrado sobrevivir entre humanos. Y ha sido madre. El instinto materno es fuerte. Ella nunca supo lo que era, pero ahora puede sentirlo, y sabe lo que tiene que hacer para que Rubeus esté bien.

El bebé duerme. Fridwulfa lo observa y, cuando acaricia su mejilla, Rubeus gimotea. Sus manos ásperas no pueden luchar contra el corazón amable. Aunque quiera demostrar que puede ser maternal, es imposible. Es una giganta. Una giganta que anhela que su hijo sea feliz.

Le besa y, por primera vez, Rubeus no se mueve. ¿Acaso puede intuir que eso es una despedida? Fridwulfa espera que sí. Su mente de pensamientos confusos y sentimientos primarios, anhela que Rubeus conserve algún recuerdo grato de ella. Un beso. Tal vez, con eso sea suficiente.

Fridwulfa se aleja de la cuna. Sabe que su esposo no tardará en volver. Él lo cuidará bien. Él siempre ha cuidado bien de todos. Rubeus será feliz a su lado.

Fridwulfa no sabe qué es eso mojado que humedece sus mejillas mientras abandona la casa en la que casi fue feliz. No sabe cómo se llama, pero sí que está relacionado con la opresión en su pecho y la amargura en la garganta. Le gustaría que alguien pudiera explicárselo, pero en ese instante le basta con saber que está haciendo lo correcto. Sólo por Rubeus.



_Pues sí. Esto es lo que tantas ganas tenía de escribir. Sé que Rubeus dijo que su madre nunca fue demasiado maternal, pero es que su madre fue una giganta, su concepción de la maternidad debía ser diferente. ¿No? En fin, que ahí está lo que pudo pasar (que posiblemente no pasó, jaja) Espero que os haya gustado._

_En el próximo capítulo, escribiré algo sobre Gregory Goyle. Todavía no sé qué, pero ya se me ocurrirá, algo, ya._

_Besos._


	74. Gregory Goyle

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**74**

**Gregory Goyle**

**El mejor alumno**

Se sentía bien. Exultante de alegría. Poderoso. Invencible. Mientras sujetaba su varita con fuerza, poniendo a prueba su magia, sentía que nadie podría derrotarle jamás. Se sentía pleno.

Los gritos de Terry Boot eran pura poesía para sus oídos. Las palabras de aliento del bueno de Vince le instaban a seguir, y la sonrisa orgullosa del profesor Carrow le hacía creerse el mejor alumno de su curso. Y realmente nunca había tenido demasiadas oportunidades para mostrar su talento antes. Aunque, claro, antes había tenido que ver como Dumbledore manejaba a su antojo Hogwarts, olvidándose de las cosas realmente importantes.

Como las Artes Oscuras. A él se le daban muy bien, pero la maldición _cruciatas_ mejor que cualquier otra cosa del mundo. Era una suerte que el profesor Snape fuera director ahora, y que los hermanos Carrow dieran clase. Desde que ellos estaban al mando, Hogwarts parecía un colegio de verdad, y él podía demostrar lo buen mago que era.

Vince y él se habían ganado buena fama ese año. Ningún otro chico era tan bueno como ellos practicando aquella clase de maldiciones, y los profesores lo sabían. Era genial caminar por los pasillos y que la gente no te mirara con burla, sino con respeto y temor. Así es como debieron ser las cosas siempre, y por eso Greg se sentía feliz.

-Excelente, señor Goyle. Ya es suficiente, o nuestro _querido_ amigo de los _muggles_ terminará ensuciando el suelo con su asquerosa sangre.

Hubo algunas risas. Greg detuvo la maldición y alzó la cabeza con orgullo. Vince le felicitó alegremente, señalando los momentos cruciales de aquella tortura, mientras el chico Boot permanecía tirado en el suelo, jadeante y abrazado a sí mismo. No sintió ninguna pena por él. Se lo merecía por decir todas aquellas cosas absurdas sobre Potter. Además, todos sabían que era uno de esos tipos que se pasaban el tiempo haciendo vanos esfuerzos por enfrentarse a los Carrow, pero no podían demostrarlo. Por el momento, porque en cuanto tuvieran una sola prueba de sus hazañas, iría a parar con el resto de traidores. Al lugar que le correspondía.

Carrow anunció que la clase había terminado. Aunque Crabbe pareció un poco molesto porque no había podido ponerse a prueba, no tardó en esbozar una sonrisa. Ahora parecían tener vía libre para atacar a quién quisieran y dónde quisieran. Era una lástima que algunos de ellos tuvieran la fea costumbre de defenderse, aunque bien podían ir a por algún chico de los cursos inferiores. Sabían de un par de críos cuyos padres habían ido a parar a Azkaban por colaborar con la Orden de Fénix. No tenían a nadie que se preocupara por ellos.



_Muy cortito, lo sé. Pero lo suficientemente largo como para escribir lo que quería. Espero que os haya gustado. Para el próximo capítulo, traeré a uno de los personajes difíciles. Y es que cualquiera de los protagonistas principales se me hace complicado. Hermione Granger. Os esperaré por allí._

_Besazos._


	75. Hermione Granger

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

75

Hermione Granger

Papá y mamá

-Y, entonces, el cabrón me coge del hombro y me jura por Dios que él no ha sido. ¡Y tenía la camisa llena de salsa de tomate! ¿Puedes creerlo, Wendell?

El señor Wilkins comenzó a reír de forma casi estruendosa, llenando el jardín con sus alegres carcajadas. Sus compañeros del equipo de rugby no tardaron en secundarlo, consiguiendo que, desde la cocina, sus respectivas mujeres los miraran con el ceño fruncido.

Todos los domingos era igual. Los chicos del equipo del barrio se reunían en la casa de cualquiera de ellos, hacían una barbacoa y reían y bebían hasta el anochecer. Las mujeres se limitaban a cocinar y, después, obligaban a sus maridos a recoger los platos y se iban por ahí, de compras a algún centro comercial o al cine. Eran jornadas divertidas, más aún sí optaban por ir a la playa y olvidarse de cocinar, limpiar y todas las responsabilidades. El problema era que, en ocasiones, los hombres terminaban tan borrachos que era difícil llevárselos de vuelta a casa. Ese día amenazaba con ser uno de los complicados, después de que terminaran con el tercer paquete de cervezas frescas.

-Mónica, querida. ¿Dónde tienes el aderezo para ensaladas?

La señora Wilkins se apresuró en atender la solicitud de su amiga y abrió un pequeño armario situado junto a la puerta del jardín. No era fácil cocinar con tantas mujeres en la habitación, aunque el principal problema eran los niños. No había muchos, pero se movían tanto y tan deprisa que resultaba difícil tenerlos controlados. Por norma general, se dedicaban a darle la tabarra a los hombres, pero ese día habían cambiado sus hábitos y Mónica ya estaba empezando a cansarse de escuchar los gritos de Camilla Parker, la mujer del entrenador, que había llevado consigo a tres diablillos de pelo negro que no se paraban ni un momento.

-¡Evan, Ethan, Ernest! ¡Quietos de una vez!

Camilla era paciente, pero los niños eran casi insoportables. Mónica los miró de reojo, sonriendo ante el rostro de fingido arrepentimiento de los pequeños. Eran trillizos, los únicos del vecindario, terriblemente traviesos y supuestamente hiperactivos. Su madre los había detenido justo cuando intentaban volcar un saco de sal sobre la tarta de manzana de la señora Dove, y los miraba con fiereza, recibiendo a cambio miradas burlonas.

-¿Por qué no vais a jugar con _Thor_?

Los trillizos miraron a Mónica con seriedad y, un segundo después, salían disparados hacia el jardín. Al menos ahora, esos tres eran responsabilidad de los hombres.

-Muchas gracias, Mónica –Camilla suspiró, retirándose un mechón de pelo de la frente –Esos tres van a volverme loca. A veces, siento que no puedo controlarlos.

La señora Wilkins sonrió y siguió trabajando. Le gustaban los niños. Los chicos del vecindario parecían tenerle un especial cariño y ella disfrutaba de su compañía. Su matrimonio con Wendell era muy feliz. Dudaba mucho que hubiera sido capaz de encontrar un hombre mejor que él, y esperaba poder pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, pero había algo que siempre había extrañado: tener hijos.

No sabía por qué nunca se habían animado. Cuando decidieron casarse, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que querían tener una familia, pero nunca se habían terminado de decidir. Quizá, porque sus respectivos trabajos les absorbían mucho tiempo, quizá porque no habían sido conscientes del paso del tiempo. La realidad era que Mónica sabía que muy pronto se terminarían sus oportunidades de tener hijos, y no estaba segura de querer desaprovecharla.

-Deberías animarte, chica –Le había dicho Emily Dove un día, mientras comentaban el tema –Aún sois jóvenes y tú todavía puedes quedarte embarazada. Intentadlo.

Mónica lo había consultado con un ginecólogo. Tenía cuarenta y siete años y no quería tomar riesgos innecesarios. El médico le había dicho que los embarazos a esa edad no eran fáciles, pero la encontró sana y con fuerzas suficientes para tener un bebé, y los Wilkins se habían puesto manos a la obra.

Ahora, Mónica tenía serias sospechas de que podría estar esperando un niño. O eso, o había llegado la hora de despedirse de la maternidad para siempre, porque hacía dos meses que no le venía el periodo y acostumbraba a sentirse mareada y con nauseas. Al día siguiente, Wendell y ella irían al ginecólogo otra vez. A pesar de que Mónica aseguraba que deseaba cambiar de médico, después de una breve disputa con el actual (el muy idiota aseguraba que ella ya se había quedado embarazada antes), no podía seguir esperando por más tiempo.

-¿En serio? –Pamela Foley la había con fuerza, cuando Mónica les habló a las mujeres de sus sospechas -¡Oh, enhorabuena, querida! ¡Qué emoción!

-Aún no es nada seguro, Pam...

-¡Tonterías! Una mujer sabe perfectamente cuando está embarazada. Te lo digo yo, que he tenido cuatro...

-Todas no, chica –Emily torció el gesto, señalando a la joven Miranda Gaelen, la más joven de todas las mujeres –Algunas no se dan cuenta hasta que el bebé no se les cae en el retrete.

Hubo risas amistosas. Miranda fingió indignación, pero no podía enfadarse con ellas. No cuando fueron precisamente ellas las que le habían ayudado a afrontar un embarazo tan inesperado como inoportuno. El matrimonio de Miranda hacía aguas cuando el bebé llegó al mundo y, ahora, los Gaelen estaban preparando su separación.

-¿Qué preferís, Mónica? ¿Niño o niña?

-¿Por qué no uno de cada?

-¿Gemelos a mi edad? ¡No, por Dios!

Nuevas risas. El ambiente en la cocina era tan animado, que los hombres no pudieron evitar sentir curiosidad y Wendell apareció por la puerta del jardín, con la visera de su gorra hacia atrás y sus pantalones cortos manchados de cerveza.

-¡Qué bien os lo pasáis, mujeres!

-¡Oh, Wendell! Mónica nos ha dado la buena noticia. Felicidades.

-Aún no es seguro, Pam.

-¡Claro que lo es! Y, mírate. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cincuenta? Serás un papá encantador.

-No estoy muy segura de que me haga gracia que le digas esas cosas a mi marido, Emily, querida.

Mónica había fingido un momento tenso, desmentido en cuanto empezó a reír y Wendell fue hasta ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, besándole la sien.

-No has podido quedarte callada. ¿Verdad?

-Las buenas noticias siempre vuelan. Además –Mónica miró por la ventana con el ceño fruncido –Me pregunto que harán esos capullos acunando botellas de cerveza envueltas en trapos y cantándoles nanas.

Wendell rió suavemente, besándola de nuevo.

-Las buenas noticias siempre vuelan, cariño.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice. Eran felices. Sus amigos lo sabían y, por eso, solían mirarlos con caras de bobos. Y ellos también eran plenamente conscientes de la dicha que les rodeaba. Si realmente Mónica estaba embarazada, no podrían pedirle nada más a la vida. Lo tenían todo.

Y, aún así, Mónica acostumbraba a sentir algo extraño cuando pensaba en los niños. Añoranza. En algunas ocasiones había tenido sueños en los que se veía a ella misma acunando a un bebé de pelo encrespado y ojos castaños. Wendell afirmaba que eran meras expresiones de sus deseos más ocultos, pero Mónica sentía que no era así. No podía ser así. No cuando también soñaba con una niña tímida y solitaria, que solía sentarse en sus rodillas y pedirle que le leyera toda clase de libros. O cuando veía a esa adolescente de cabello encrespado que la abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos, y le pedía perdón por algo que Mónica nunca llegó a saber. Wendell se quedaba sin respuestas ante eso, y Mónica prefería no pensar demasiado en esas cosas. Por el momento, se conformaba con concentrarse en su más que probable futura maternidad.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Mónica se dispuso a abrir, pero Emily ya corría a lo largo del pasillo. No esperaban a nadie, pero la mujer abrió la puerta con total naturalidad. Era una costumbre que algunas de sus amigas no soportaban, pero a Mónica no le importaba. Tampoco es que le hiciera mucha gracia que husmearan por su casa, pero podía confiar en Emily. Había sido una de las primeras en darle la bienvenida al vecindario, y eran bastante íntimas.

Emily se encontró frente a frente con una joven a la que no había visto jamás. Tenía el pelo encrespado y los ojos marrones, y la miraba con algo de inseguridad, como si no supiera muy bien si estaba en el lugar adecuado.

-Buenos días... ¿Viven aquí los Wilkins?

-¡Oh, sí! –Emily sonrió ampliamente y, sin más, la invitó a entrar. No dejó de fijarse en el joven de pelo rojo que se removía inquieto al otro lado de la calle –Mónica está en la cocina. Pero, pasa, pasa. ¿Eres inglesa? ¿Los conoces de allí?

La chica no pudo responder nada. Mientras hablaba, Emily la había arrastrado a la cocina y, en ese momento, estaba parada bajo el umbral, con unos cuantos pares de ojos firmemente clavados en su figura. Por un momento, pensó que sus padres no estaban allí, pero no tardó en localizarlos. Estaban abrazados, sonrientes y felices. Su padre acariciaba con ternura el vientre materno, y la joven tuvo la sensación de que habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos en aquellos meses. Durante un segundo, se planteó la posibilidad de dar media vuelta y dejarlos seguir con esa vida que, aparentemente, estaba repleta de dicha. Recordó los últimos tiempos, cuando estar con ellos era doloroso para todos, y se sintió egoísta por necesitarlos tanto.

-Mónica, querida. Tenéis visita.

Su madre la miró fijamente, con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Wendell frunció el ceño, extrañado. Evidentemente no la había reconocido y, aunque la chica se moría de ganas por correr a sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que los había echado de menos, se quedó muy quieta, esperando a que ellos dieran el primer paso.

-Nosotros nos vamos fuera –Emily dio una palmada, arrastrando al resto de curiosos al jardín. Era evidente que querían quedarse a averiguar qué ocurría, pero ninguno se resistió demasiado.

-No quisiera parecer grosero, pero. ¿Quién eres tú?

Wendell no habló con hostilidad. Parecía más curioso que otra cosa, pero la chica se sintió de repente muy pequeña y sola. Su padre no la reconocía. Las ganas de llorar se le atascaron en la garganta, mientras Mónica seguía observándola fijamente, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

-Yo... Soy Hermione... Granger –Musitó, agachando la cabeza.

-¡Oh! ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Eres nueva en el vecindario?

-Yo... No... Lo siento.

Se puso a llorar. Se prometió a sí misma que no lo haría, que los enfrentaría con valor, segura de que había hecho lo correcto al alejarlos de su lado, pero tenerlos frente a sí era más de lo que podía soporta. Pensaba que, después de la guerra, afrontar aquello sería sencillo, pero no lo era en absoluto.

-¡Oh, vamos! No pasa nada...

-Wendell...

Mónica interrumpió el discurso de su marido y guiada por un instinto que no supo identificar, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Con fuerza y ternura, aspirando el aroma de su cabello y sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos. No sabía quién era esa chica, pero sentía que la conocía desde siempre.

-Mónica, querida. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Calla, hombre. Calla.

Y acunó a aquella completa desconocida entre sus brazos hasta que se calmó, mientras su mente reconocía en aquel rostro al de la chiquilla de sus sueños, y comprendía que tenía muchas cosas que contarles. A Wendell y a ella.



_Lo sé. Hermione aparece muy poco, pero aparece. Creo que este momento es muy importante en la vida de los Granger (el del reencuentro) y he querido escribirlo desde el punto de vista de sus padres, esos grandes desconocidos. He dejado el final de la escena a vuestra imaginación, no os quejaréis, jeje. Lo de siempre, que espero que os haya gustado y todo eso. _

_En el próximo capítulo, escribiré algo sobre Kingsley_ _Shacklebolt (aunque me cueste un mundo escribir su nombre. ¡Puff, qué complicadillo es!) ¡Oh, una cosa antes de despedirme. Por favor, por favor, por favor, las peticiones que queráis hacerme, escribirlas en los próximos reviews. Me perdí con los anteriores y es un jaleo releerlos todos, sobre todo porque casi no tengo tiempo. Así, podré hacer una nueva tanta de los personajes que queráis ;) Nada más. Saludos y hasta pronto._

_Cris Snape_


	76. Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**76**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**Cazador**

Atrapar a Sirius Black era la prioridad para todos los aurores del Ministerio. Kingsley Shacklebolt, con más de diez años de experiencia a sus espaldas, era el encargado de dirigir al grupo encargado de la captura de aquel criminal.

Unos meses antes, Cornelius Fudge había ido a hablar con ellos. No solía hacerlo muy a menudo, pero la huida de Black había sido un duro golpe para él. Sin duda, se había tomado todo ese asunto como algo personal. Nunca nadie se había podido fugar de Azkaban; era una desgracia que el primero en conseguirlo tuviera la mala fe de hacerlo precisamente durante su mandato. A Fudge no parecían importarle demasiado los crímenes de aquel tipo; sólo podía pensar en su pérdida de popularidad y en la incomodidad de toda aquella situación.

Para Kingsley, no obstante, todo era diferente. Él quería atrapar a Black porque había traicionado a sus mejores amigos y había asesinado a un montón de gente inocente. Las consecuencias políticas no le importaban demasiado cuando se trataba de impartir justicia. Y Black merecía pudrirse en Azkaban. Por eso, había estado esforzándose durante largas semanas, robándole tiempo al sueño para poder investigar, sintiéndose cada día un poco más frustrado al no conseguir resultados satisfactorios.

Hasta que Arthur Weasley fue a hablar con él. Era un funcionario que ocupaba un cargo poco importante, el tipo raro obsesionado con los _muggles_. A Kingsley no le resultaba antipático. Habían conversado algunas veces a lo largo de aquellos meses. Arthur estaba preocupado por todo el asunto de Black. Kingsley sabía que Harry Potter estaba muy apegado a los Weasley, y el hombre temía que Black pudiera hacerle daño. Era comprensible y, en ocasiones, había hablado con rabia sobre él. Pero aquel día las cosas fueron diferentes.

Arthur sugirió una pequeña excursión al mundo _muggle_. Quería una discreción que no tendría entre brujos, y Kingsley lo acompañó con algo de extrañeza, suponiendo que tenía algo realmente importante que contarle.

Y vaya si lo fue.

Al principio, no le creyó. Se sintió tentado de pensar que Dumbledore se había vuelto loco, pero cuando pensó en los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos en Hogwarts, en la muerte del chico Diggory y la reaparición de Crouch Jr., su mente se llenó de dudas. Arthur sólo le pidió que le escuchara, convencido de que Kingsley era lo suficientemente sensato como para creer en las advertencias de Dumbledore y, después de largos minutos de dudas, Kingsley dio por hecho que, efectivamente, lord Voldemort había vuelto.

El pensamiento era ciertamente perturbador. Había sido muy joven durante la primera guerra, lo suficiente como para no tener que participar en ella, pero sí para recordar el miedo con total claridad. El regreso de Voldemort era plausible y aterrador, y la historia sobre Sirius Black era muy realista. Pensar en otro traidor explicaba muchas cosas, y Kingsley cambió por completo su forma de actuar.

Le costó unos cuantos días de reflexión. Arthur le había dado tiempo para tomar una decisión, y Kingsley pasó la mayor parte de ese tiempo investigando. El asesinato de los Potter, la fuga de Sirius Black y, por supuesto, la tragedia de Hogwarts. Llegó a la conclusión de que todo encajaba. Estaba dispuesto a luchar, y así se lo hizo saber a Arthur. A partir de entonces, pasó a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix.

Siguió, eso sí, con su trabajo de auror. Dumbledore necesitaba gente leal dentro del Ministerio, y él se encargó de buscar a otros aurores que estuvieran dispuestos a escuchar y ayudar. No encontró a demasiados, pero sí a los suficiente. No obstante, su principal labor no fue esa. Desde que entró en la Orden, se encargaba de _no_ encontrar a Sirius Black.

No era tarea fácil. Debía hacer muchos viajes inútiles a tierras lejanas y, en ocasiones, estaba un poco cansado de toda esa farsa, pero era necesaria. Sirius Black no debía volver a Azkaban bajo ninguna circunstancias. Él era su cazador, y el hombre encargado de que siguiera libre hasta el final. Por Harry Potter y un mundo en libertad.



_Y aquí está Kingsley (no me pidáis que escriba el apellido, por favor). La viñeta han sido apenas una pinceladas sobre su trabajo como auror, pero espero que os haya gustado. Para el próximo capítulo, traeré a un Dursley más. Uno que me desagrada aún más que Vernon: la tía Marge (ya tengo el estómago revuelto :()_

_Besazos._


	77. Marge Dursley

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**77**

**Marge Dursley**

**Globos**

Marge Dursley siempre ha sido una mujer de costumbres. Todavía vive en la casa de su infancia, aquella que había heredado directamente de sus padres, y su vida es monótona y aburrida, como a ella le gusta. Es una mujer que odia cualquier clase de improvisación; se siente segura con su vida rutinaria y humilde, rodeada de sus mascotitas y charlando con su vecinos, a esos que conoce desde que era niña. Adora poder levantarse tarde, comerse una lata de alubias previamente cocinadas a diario, jugar al _bridge_ con sus amigas, criticar las horrendas costumbres de la juventud y ver la televisión por las noches, hasta que de madrugada comienzan los programas de tele tienda.

Los sábados le gustan especialmente. Es cuando habla con su hermano Vernon por teléfono; él suele contarle cosas sobre Dudders, ese chiquillo encantador al que adora, y sobre Petunia, que es una mujer hecha y derecha, como debe ser. Además, siempre aprovecha los fines de semana para ir a hacer la compra. Coge el autobús y va al centro de la ciudad, con su carrito de ruedas y su ropa más elegante. El supermercado suele ser un sitio agradable, a pesar de estar atestado de gente maleducada, que le da codazos y no siente remordimientos cuando le arrebata la última botella de leche. Pero no importa, porque pasar por eso es parte de su rutina diaria, y Marge adora esa rutina.

Ese día, sin embargo, las cosas no pintan bien. Al parecer, una pandilla de vagos e inútiles ha llegado a la ciudad (supuestamente son de un circo) y han tomado las calles anunciando la función que tendrá lugar esa noche. Marge procura tomarles vuelta. No soporta a la gente perezosa y holgazana; está seguro de que todos esos supuestos artistas estarían mucho mejor en alguna fábrica, haciendo algo útil para la sociedad, en lugar de molestarla con su presencia desaliñada y sus estruendosas carcajadas y sus voces agudas. Marge sabe que, después de verlos, su día no volverá a ser el mismo. Cuando llegue a casa, estará de mal humor. No disfrutará de su cena, ni de la televisión ni de nada de lo que suele hacerla feliz. Y todo por culpa de esos... saltimbanquis.

Acelera el paso. Sabe que si cruza por el paso de peatones que está al final de la calle, no tendrá que cruzarse con esa panda de inútiles, pero entonces algo aparece frente sus ojos. Algo que es de goma roja, redondo, que vuela y tiene un hilo atado en su extremo inferior.

-¿Un globo, señora?

Marge mira al niño que le ofrece aquella cosa, y por algún motivo se siente horrorizada. No sabe si es por el chiquillo, que le resulta extremadamente familiar, tan flaco, tan desaliñado, con ese pelo negro revuelto y esos ojos verdes casi ocultos detrás de unas gafas enormes, o por el globo. Lo que sí sabe es que siente la necesidad de retroceder, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Miedo. El niño la mira con cara rara e insiste, acercando más ese objeto volador a su cara. Marge niega con la cabeza, ahogando el grito que amenaza con salir de su garganta, y se da media vuelta, dispuesta a volver a casa. Otro día comprará, pero ahora necesita salir de allí. Odia los globos, aunque no siempre ha sido así.

Marge recuerda que, cuando era niña, le encantaban. Un día, incluso se gastó todos sus ahorros para comprarse una docena entera, pero ahora.. Ahora, simplemente no puede tenerlos cerca. Le aterrorizan. En cuanto ve uno de esos, siente como si su cuerpo se inflara y fuera a salir volando. Le pasa desde el año anterior, cuando fue a ver a Vernon y los suyos. No sabe por qué, pero le pasa y pierde la capacidad de razonar. Quizá, si tiene un poco de suerte, algún día averigüe lo que le ocurre. Hasta entonces, sólo puede huir, que no está nada mal.



_¡Oh, pobre Marge! Está traumatizada. ¿No os da pena? A mI no mucha, la verdad. Si yo fuera a otra, la banshearía, pero seré buena y no le haré daño, jeje. Es que le tengo una manía que no la soporto. ¿Qué queréis que haga?_

_Bueno, me relajaré pensando en la próxima viñeta. Será para Nymphadora Tonks. ¡Oh, no tengo ni idea de qué hacer! (otra vez) En fin, actualizaré en cuanto pueda. Saluditos._

_Cris Snape_


	78. Nymphadora Tonks

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**78**

**Nymphadora Tonks**

**Rosa**

Ted Tonks estaba sentado junto a la chimenea, leyendo _El Profeta_ y conteniendo las ganas de fumar en la pipa que Andy le había regalado en Navidades. Sabía que su esposa odiaba que fumara delante de la niña y, aunque se sentía bastante ansioso y agitado, por nada del mundo se hubiera arriesgado a que la mujer lo descubriera desobedeciendo sus órdenes. Andy odiaba que le llevaran la contraria; solía ponerse furiosa, dejando que su sangre Black controlara sus acciones y volviéndose una fiera terrorífica.

Alzó la vista un segundo y miró a Nymphadora por encima de sus pequeñas gafas de lectura. La niña tenía tres años y permanecía tumbada en la alfombra, jugando con su colección de muñecas _muggles_. Los abuelos Tonks le hacían llegar una todos los meses y, aunque Andy se quejara de que no tendría espacio suficiente en la casa para guardarlas todas, nunca había hecho nada para quitárselas.

Ted escuchó sus balbuceos infantiles. Dora parecía tener su propio idioma y él nunca había conseguido entender nada de lo que decía. Andy si era perfectamente capaz de comunicarse con la niña, aunque era lógico: pasaban juntas casi todo el día.

Dora agitaba sus muñecas en el aire, fingiendo una conversación incompresible entre ellas. Ted sonrió y volvió a su lectura. Mientras la niña permanecía allí, a su lado y quieta, ninguno de los dos podría tirar nada al suelo. Eran bastante torpes. Él no podía caminar por la casa sin romper una lámpara o un jarrón, y Dora, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, había heredado esa molesta cualidad. Ya de bebé destrozaba todo lo que caía en sus manos; desde que comenzó a caminar, la situación se había vuelto aún peor.

Y eso sin mencionar el hecho de que Dora fuera metamorfomaga. No había muchos magos que tuvieran esa capacidad, pero su pequeña niña había nacido con ella y, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo volvía a sus padres locos con sus constantes cambios de aspecto, Ted disfrutaba viéndola cambiar su color de pelo o la forma de su nariz. No era algo que Dora pudiera dominar aún, pero era divertido ver su cabello rojo cuando estaba muy enfadada, o azul cielo cuando tenía ganas de irse a la cama, o amarillo cuando se sentía muy feliz.

Ted siempre había encontrado aquello muy útil. Nunca había sido capaz de saber qué necesitaban los niños en cada momento, pero con Dora todo había sido muy fácil. Sólo había que observar su cabello para saber qué hacer. Volvió a mirarla. Se sentía muy orgulloso de ella. Desde su nacimiento, Andy había recuperado la sonrisa por completo. Nymphadora era un pequeño regalo del cielo, una luz de esperanza multicolor en aquel mundo de tinieblas en el que les había tocado vivir.

De pronto, Dora abandonó sus juegos, observando con fijeza una de sus muñecas. A Ted ese comportamiento le pareció curioso; todos los juguetes parecían iguales, pero la niña había visto algo especial en esa muñeca en particular. De pronto, la pequeña Dora se puso en pie y caminó hacia él, mostrándole el juguete. La muñeca tenía puesto un vestido blanco, y su largo y ondulado cabello era de un llamativo color.

-_Dosa_ –Anunció Dora con alegría, agitando la muñeca ante los ojos de su padre.

-Sí, cariño. Es rosa.

-Me _guta e´dosa._

Y, acto seguido, Nymphadora Tonks apretó los ojos en una mueca de disgusto y su pelo adquirió exactamente el mismo color que el de la muñeca. Ted, totalmente impresionado, fue incapaz de reaccionar. Su hija acababa de descubrir que podía controlar sus dotes de metamorfomaga y, con total satisfacción, se dio media vuelta y volvió a sus juegos infantiles.

Ted siguió mirándola un rato más, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había sido magnífico. El único problema era el color que había escogido Dora para su pelo. A Andy no le gustaría en absoluto y, por alguna razón, Ted Tonks estaba seguro de que su niña no querría utilizar otro tono para su cabello nunca más. El rosa no estaba tan mal, después de todo.



_¿Nunca os habéis preguntado por qué Tonks adoraba tener el pelo rosa? Lo sé, yo tampoco en realidad, pero sobre algo había que escribir, y la idea de una Tonks muy pequeñita me agradaba muchísimo. Además, he vuelto a utilizar a Ted. Adoro a Ted y me dio mucha pena que muriera. ¡Qué mala fue Jotaká! Pobre Andrómeda :(. Por cierto, ninniel pidió a Tonks. Aquí está ;)_

_Ahora, lo que siempre digo. Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar y os espero en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué sobre quién escribiré? ¡Uhm! Pues me temo que ya no será una novedad para mí, porque le toca el turno a Percy Weasley. Después de lo de 30Vicios, espero que se me ocurra alguna nueva idea. Ya veréis como sí._

_Por cierto, a partir del capítulo 80 voy a hacer una nueva ronda de peticiones, así que Percy será el último de mis planificados por ahora. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer si tenéis alguna sugerencia más. Creo que escribiré unos diez capítulos, que todo tiene que ir en su justa medida._

_Nada más por ahora. Un besazo enorme para todos y hasta la próxima._

_Cris Snape._


	79. Percy Weasley

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**79**

**Percy Weasley**

**Tu padre**

No le mires. Alza la cabeza, demuéstrale lo orgulloso que te sientes de ti mismo, pero no le mires. Únicamente presta atención a lo que Fudge tiene que decirte. Él sí es importante, es el Ministro de Magia. Puede hacerte poderoso, sólo tienes que permanecer a su lado, eficiente y servicial.

No le mires. Él no puede ofrecerte nada, no tiene nada. A su lado, no serás más que un mediocre. No entiende el significado de la palabra _progresar. _Afirma que es feliz con lo que tiene. Tú no le crees. Nadie podría ser feliz con un trabajo como el suyo, estúpido y mal remunerado. Nadie podría ser feliz robando tiempo al tiempo para poder mantener a una familia numerosa. Él no puede ser feliz. No le mires. No es nadie. Y, además, te ha insultado.

"_Sólo quiere utilizarte para que nos espíes. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?"_

No entendía que tú tuvieras un buen puesto en el Ministerio. Nunca había compartido tus ambiciones ni comprendido tus acciones. Nunca se había esforzado por verte tal y como eres. Sólo es un perdedor y, en cierta forma, debe estar celoso. Tú has conseguido en un par de años lo que él ha sido incapaz de lograr en tres décadas.

"_¡Él aprecia mi trabajo! ¡Me valora! ¡Deberías alegrarte por mí!"_

Le habías respondido, irritado y dolido. Él nunca se ha alegrado de las cosas buenas que te ocurrían. Siempre les prestó más atención a tus otros hermanos. Tú eras el bueno, el que nunca se metía en problemas, y resultaste casi invisible a los ojos de ellos, tus padres. Especialmente para él, que sólo es capaz de reprocharte cosas y tratarte como si fueras idiota.

"_¡No te valora, tonto presuntuoso! ¡Quiere tener a alguien lo suficientemente cercano a Dumbledore para saber si su puesto de Ministro está a salvo!"_

Había gritado, perdiendo su sempiterna paciencia.

"_Entonces, será mejor que me vaya. No os espiaré, no te preocupes"_

E hiciste lo que debías. Te fuiste. Le demostraste que Fudge no sólo quería que fueras su perrito faldero. Le hiciste ver que sí eras importante, que eres mejor que él.

Por eso, alzas la cabeza y lo miras de reojo. Captas su gesto disgustado y crees ver algo de dolor en sus ojos. ¿Por qué dolor? No pienses en ello. Él no es importante.

Sólo es tu padre, Percy Weasley.



_Hola, holita, amiguitos. Tengo un trancazo de la hostia, así que alejaos del monitor por vuestra propia seguridad. He aquí a Percy Weasley. Ya he escrito mucho sobre él, así que esto sólo es un inciso más, una historia olvidada de "Aventuras..." Espero que os haya gustado._

_Para el próximo capítulo, serviré en bandeja y con perejil de adorno dos personajes que me solicitó __**MTBlack**__: La Dama Gris y el Baron Sanguinario. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué ganas les tengo! ¡Qué ganas, qué ganas! ¡Pero qué ganas!_


	80. Dama Gris y Barón Sanguinario

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene Spoilers del séptimo libro. No muy evidentes, pero los hay (bueno sí son evidentes, jiji)

**80**

**Dama Gris y Barón Sanguinario**

**En la eternidad**

-¡Slytherin!

El muchacho alza la cabeza y, sonriente, corre a reunirse con sus nuevos compañeros de Casa. Sus ojos se deslizan hasta la mesa de los profesores, y el gran Salazar alza su copa en su dirección a modo de saludo. El chico se siente inmensamente feliz y, un segundo después, ya está inmerso en una interesante conversación con el niño de la derecha. Ambos se muestran igual de nerviosos y apasionados y, durante unos minutos, se olvidan de la selección que aún se desarrolla en el Gran Comedor. Hasta que ambos escuchan un nombre familiar y guardan silencio, tan expectantes como el resto de alumnos.

-¡Helena Ravenclaw!

El muchacho observa a la niña y, durante un segundo, su corazón se detiene y se olvida por completo de respirar. Es hermosa. Tiene un largo y sedoso cabello y unos ojos enormes repletos de inteligencia. Él nunca había sabido lo que era el amor hasta ese día. Un breve vistazo había sido suficiente para saber que Helena era la única persona en el mundo con quién compartiría la eternidad. Quizá, era demasiado joven para afirmar aquello, pero el muchacho siempre había sido un gran conocedor de sus emociones y no tuvo dudas al respecto. En su vida, sólo amaría a Helena Ravenclaw. Sólo a ella.



Valor. Había necesitado muchísimo valor para acercarse a ella. Pero ya está cansado de contemplarla desde la distancia. Tan bella, tan altiva, tan inteligente y misteriosa. El joven no se cansa de mirarla. Han pasado tres años desde que la vio por primera vez. Nunca le ha dirigido la palabra y, sin embargo, siente que la conoce mejor que nadie.

Sabe que tiene una hermosa mascota, un águila imperial a la que adora y a la que llama _Hada_. Sabe que cada mañana desayuna un gran plato de gachas de avena y un trocito de carne bien asada. Sabe que siempre habla en susurros con sus amigas, como si viviera en un mundo de perpetuas confidencias. Sabe que suele peinarse el cabello con los dedos, aún cuando lo lleva recogido en una larguísima trenza. Sabe que es buena estudiante, aunque muy exigente consigo misma. Sabe que Helena no siente que esté a la altura de las exigencias de su madre, y muchas veces ha querido decirle que no debería preocuparse por eso, que ella está bien tal y como es.

Pero nunca ha tenido fuerzas suficientes para ir junto a ella y hacerse notar, demostrarle que existe. Su interés por ella se ha convertido casi en una obsesión. Ha pasado largas horas en la biblioteca, observándola mientras estudiaba. La ha visto salir al pueblo junto a sus amigas para adquirir nuevas telas para sus ropajes más elegantes y sofisticados. La ha contemplado mientras paseaba junto al lago, descalza y con el cabello suelto. Y siempre lo ha disfrutado. Ha soñado miles de veces con Helena; con su rostro, con su voz, con sus ojos y cada uno de sus gestos. Siente que cada día la ama más, mientras descubre sentimientos que antes ignoraba: el deseo.

Porque, ahora, su cuerpo reacciona diferente, y algunas veces se siente enfermo, indigno de Helena. Tan pura, tan hermosa y tan perfecta. Es insano. El deseo es insano y él desearía arrancarlo de raíz, ser merecedor de esa criatura celestial. Porque ella no merece que nadie la mire de esa forma; nadie debería mancillar su belleza jamás, y él menos aún.

Es cobarde, malhumorado, mezquino en ocasiones. Solitario, tramposo y eternamente burlón. Y Helena es perfecta. Simplemente perfecta. ¿Cómo podría él pensar en estar con semejante ángel? Es una aberración, pero a sus trece años, el chico aún quiere intentar cambiar, ser menos malo y convertirse en alguien bondadoso, un digno compañero para la hermosa Helena.

Anhela protegerla, mimarla y cuidarla por siempre. Querría demostrarle lo mucho que la ama, porque siente que ese amor es lo único bueno que hay en él, pero sólo puede perseguirla por todo el castillo, casi amenazante, aunque sus intenciones sean buenas.

Esa tarde, el muchacho tendrá motivos para no sentirse culpable de sus actitudes. No cuando Helena camina en soledad por los pasillos, y Peeves, ese odioso ser, se acerque para molestarla. A ella, a la criatura más especial que existe en la faz de la tierra.

Peeves interrumpe el paseo de Helena con brusquedad, burlándose de sus orígenes. La insulta, afirmando que es la hija tonta de Ravenclaw. La humilla hasta casi hacerla llorar, y le tira de las trenzas. Y él no puede tolerar eso. Nunca dejaría que nadie lastimara a su ángel. Jamás.

-¡Eh, déjala en paz!

Saca su varita y lanza una maldición contra Peeves, que parece demasiado sorprendido y se aleja con la cara cubierta de horrendas pústulas. Helena se da media vuelta y lo mira. Por primera vez en su vida, lo mira. Y parece extrañada de que uno de los esquivos pupilos de Salazar Slytherin haya salido en su defensa, aunque hay gratitud en esos hermosos ojos celestiales.

-Gracias –Dice. Y su voz suena melodiosa y divina en los oídos del chico, que sonríe y guarda su varita de nuevo, inclinando la cabeza galantemente –Peeves es un estorbo.

Helena se muerde el labio inferior. Es adorable y el muchacho se siente como un caballero andante que acaba de salvar a su doncella en apuros. Y eso es terriblemente agradable.

-Soy Helena –Dice, y él sólo puede pensar en que ya lo sabía, que siempre lo ha sabido.



-Sigo pensando que la Herbología es una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

El muchacho aparta con desdén la maceta que Helena ha colocado frente a sus ojos y abre su libro de Transformaciones por la página cuarenta y cinco. La muchacha lo mira, sonriente, y llama su atención con un breve pero intenso gesto. Tan solo necesita colocar una de sus blanquísimas manos frente al rostro del chico para tener toda su atención.

-Sólo dices eso porque no se te da bien. ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

La mira. Ella le sonríe, con esa franqueza que invade constantemente sus ojos. Su mirada, siempre límpida, siempre dulce, siempre perfecta. Él sólo puede sonreír y afirmar con la cabeza. Siente que jamás podrá negarle nada, y se siente afortunado porque, ahora, ella es su amiga.

Sólo suya.

Deja que le hable sobre el _Lazo del Diablo_, la amortentia y las mandrágoras. La observa en silencio todo el tiempo, hipnotizado por sus labios, sus mejillas sonrosadas y los suaves mechones de pelo que se escurren por su frente, tapándole los ojos. Sabe que ella se siente observada, que es consciente de que él no le presta atención, pero a Helena no le importa. A veces, al chico le gusta pensar que, tal vez, puedan llegar a compartir algo más que una amistad. Helena también lo mira a veces, y ambos son jóvenes y están repletos de pasiones. ¿Por qué no podría ilusionarse?

-No me estás escuchando.

Él reacciona. Helena ha podido parecer enfadada, pero le está sonriendo, y el chico la imita, resoplando y compartiendo con ella una carcajada alegre. Son amigos, y le gusta sentirse así. Podría conformarse con eso eternamente.



Cierra la puerta con fuerza, ignorando los insultos de aquel imbécil. Se siente satisfecho. Le ha dado su merecido a ese Gryffindor inútil, y ahora se asegurará de que Helena no vuelva a derramar ni una sola lágrima por él.

Supo que pasaría desde que la hermosa muchacha le habló de su pretendiente. Lo había visto por los pasillos, pavoneándose de ser un caballero de alta estirpe, galanteando con todas las jóvenes doncellas, insultando a Helena con sus tretas y engaños.

Había querido advertirla, pero ella no le quiso escuchar. El amor había cegado sus hermosos ojos, y el chico había tenido que observar su caída desde la distancia, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero ya se había vengado. El Gryffindor la había humillado, peor ya nunca haría nada similar. Ahora, sólo quedaba consolar a la dama.

Paseaba junto al lago. Helena no había perdido esa costumbre, y él sabía que era allí dónde podía encontrarla cuando se sentía melancólica y deseaba estar sola. Se acerca a ella muy despacio, midiendo las distancias, asegurándose de no molestar. Helena lo mira de reojo y le sonríe. Una sonrisa triste que hace rugir a su alma enfurecida, que le insta a abrazarla hasta que el dolor desaparezca y el amor por el traicionero Gryffindor se extinga por completo.

-Dilo.

Su voz en un susurro, y él no entiende a qué se refiere. Se acerca un poco más y la observa, interrogante.

-Di que tenías razón.

Las lágrimas vuelven a brotar de sus ojos y los sollozos se ahogan desesperados en su garganta. Él niega suavemente con la cabeza y, con osadía, le roza apenas una mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, arrastrando su llanto y sintiéndose un poco más partícipe de él.

-Lo lamento mucho, Helena.

Dice, y ella lo mira con inmensa gratitud antes de aferrar su mano con suavidad. El joven nunca había visto un atardecer más bello que el de aquel día.



Quiere aprender a ser valiente. Desde hace mucho tiempo, ha estado practicando para convertirse en un perfecto caballero, un buen Gryffindor. Nadie lo sabe, pero ha desarrollado una gran habilidad en el manejo de la espada, el arco y, por supuesto, la varita. Incluso ha aprendido a recitar poesía y a tocar el laúd. Todo por ella.

Aún pretende cumplir su infantil sueño de ser digno de Helena. Ha luchado mucho para conseguir convertirse en el galán que podría conquistar tan esquivo corazón, pero hay algo que le falta.

Valor.

Exactamente lo mismo que necesitaba antes de aventurarse en aquella locura. Valor para ir junto a Helena y confesarle todo el amor que guarda dentro desde hace tanto tiempo. Un tiempo que comienza a agotarse, pues está en su último año en Hogwarts y, pronto, antes de lo que su alma podrá soportar, tendrán que separarse, posiblemente para siempre.

Sabe que ha llegado el momento de dar el paso definitivo. Sabe lo que debe hacer, pero nunca consigue alcanzar su meta. Cientos de veces lo ha intentado, planeando sus discurso, propiciando furtivos encuentros, pero nunca ha podido hablarle de sentimientos. Y ya es hora.

Helena está sola. Últimamente ha estado totalmente alejada de todo y de todos. Hay algo que la preocupa, pero ni siquiera a él ha querido confesárselo. El joven sospecha que tiene algo que ver con su madre. Usualmente, todo la que la entristece está relacionado con Rowena Ravenclaw.

La encuentra cerca de las estancias particulares de su madre. Él ve algo extraño en ella, un brillo en sus ojos que nunca ha visto antes. Por un momento, su característica divinidad parece haber desaparecido para dejar paso a planes macabros y acciones oscuras. Siente miedo, desea ayudarla, pero sabe que no puede.

-Hola, Helena.

La saluda y ella se estremece, asustada como un niño pequeño al que han interrumpido en mitad de una fechoría.

-¡Ah, eres tú! ¡Hola!

Está pálida, mucho más que de costumbre. Y tiembla patéticamente, nerviosa y compungida. Su instinto Slytherin se pone en alerta; hay algo que no va bien, algo que él debería averiguar. Pero en otro momento. Ahora, ha conseguido llenarse de valor, y debe hablarle antes de volver a echarse atrás.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Se encoge de hombros y con resignación le muestra la calificación de su trabajo de Transformaciones. Ha suspendido. Su madre la ha suspendido, y él siente que no puede confesarle su inmenso amor ahora. No después de aquello.

-Te ayudaré. Podrás recuperar esta nota. Todo saldrá bien.

Y Helena le sonríe, creyendo en sus palabras. Serena y confiada.



De esa noche no pasaría. El joven guardó su varita y salió a los oscuros y desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts. Su última noche en el castillo. Siete años amándola, siente años intentando conseguir el valor para hablarle, y había dejado que el tiempo se le agotara. No tendría más oportunidades, así que caminó con paso decidido hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw.

No se oye ni un murmullo. La noche está más tranquila y silenciosa que nunca, y el joven tiene la sensación de que algo horrible pasará. No sabe por qué, pero la certeza le aprisiona con fuerza el corazón, y empieza a correr. Debe asegurarse de que Helena esté a salvo. Ella, sólo ella, es lo único importante en su vida, lo único que tiene sentido.

Le sorprende encontrarla caminando en dirección contraria. Por un segundo, tiene la ilusión de que ella vaya a buscarlo, de que sienta lo mismo que él, pero no necesita mirarla dos veces para saber que, efectivamente, algo va muy mal. No luce elegante y altiva como siempre. Tiene el pelo enmarañado, los ojos repletos de locura y miedo. Oculta algo entre sus brazos, firmemente sujeto. Y corre. No recuerda haberla visto correr jamás.

-¡Helena!

-¿Qué..? Apártate. Tengo que irme.

No es miedo. Es pánico. Helena mira furtivamente hacia atrás y huye de sus manos, de sus palabras, de sus ojos. De él. Y el joven no entiende nada.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Alguien te ha estado molestando?

-No... No entiendes. Déjame ir.

-¿Por qué? Me estás preocupando...

.No preguntes, por favor. Confía en mí. Deja que me vaya y no digas nada.

-Helena.

Y ella lo invita a callar. Coloca sus dedos sobre sus labios, y él cierra los ojos como un autómata. Escucha sus siseo tranquilizador, y el joven ser pierde en el contacto suave que sella su boca y elimina sus protestas. Entonces, unos segundos después, la caricia termina y Helena da un paso atrás.

-No les digas que me has visto. Adiós.

Se queda allí parado, como un idiota. No debería haberle resultado tan fácil escapar de él. Debería haberle dicho lo que siente, lo que piensa, lo que necesita, pero ella... Helena es un ángel, y lo ha vuelto a hipnotizar. Y lo ha tocado. Jamás olvidará aquella suavidad, esa seda helada sobre sus labios.

-¡Helena! ¡Helena!

De pronto, el pasillo se ilumina. Cuatro varitas aparecen frente a su rostro, y el joven retrocede intimidado ante las figuras descomunales de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Algo grave ha debido ocurrir, pues todos lucen preocupados, amenazantes cuando lo miran directamente.

-¿Qué hace fuera de su Sala Común, joven?

Ni siquiera la voz de la dulce Helga suena dulce. El joven retrocede, confundido y asustado, y Salazar Slytherin lo coge con fuerza por un brazo y lo sacude sin miramientos, lastimándole el hombro.

-¿Dónde está Helena Ravenclaw?

Por un segundo, quiere decir la verdad. Pero, entonces, recuerda el rostro de Helena, su sonrisa, su mirada, y decide que, aunque la estén buscando a ella, aunque haya hecho algo horrible, no le importa. Quiere ayudarla, porque confía en ella ciegamente y es su obligación protegerla de todo y de todos.

-No la he visto, profesor.

Miente, y se siente satisfecho, a pesar de la mirada perspicaz de su mentor. Escucha el lamento ahogado de Rowena Ravenclaw, y comprende que, a partir de ese día, nada volverá a ser como antes en Hogwarts y en el mundo mágico.



El amor no se extingue con el tiempo y la distancia. No el amor de un Slytherin. Han pasado muchos años desde que la vio por última vez. Dos décadas de soledad, de deseos frustrados e ilusiones destrozadas. Dos décadas en las que su corazón se ha hecho añicos y su alma se ha ido muy lejos, junto a ella, esté dónde esté.

No hay nada que alegre sus días y le tranquilice por las noches. No existe una mujer o un hombre que pueda llenar el vacío que Helena dejó en su existencia cuando se marchó. Veinte años. Veinte años de vivir sin vida, de vagar por el mundo si esperanzas de futuro, atrapado en un pasado que sólo le recuerda su fracaso, la banalidad de su presencia en aquel mundo tortuoso y cruel.

Ni sus obligaciones como barón, ni las guerras, ni la administración de sus tierras, ni la práctica de la magia han conseguido que logre olvidarla. Cada segundo de su vida, Helena está en sus pensamientos, consumiendo su ánimo y devorando su espíritu. Sabe que es insano, pero no puede luchar contra ello. Y lo ha intentando con todas sus fuerzas. Ha buscado, ha viajado, ha vivido miles de experiencias diferentes, pero no se ha podido curar. No ha podido arrancarse el dañino amor del alma. Todo lo contrario, cada día es peor, y el hombre se muere por saber cuándo terminará de una vez ese suplicio.

Esa noche, regresa a Hogwarts por primera vez en años. Los recuerdos de Helena son más nítidos que nunca, y el dolor amenaza con partirle el corazón, literalmente. Siente un dolor abrasador en el pecho, y las fuerzas le abandonan poco a poco. A pesar de que avanza gallardo y elegante, orgulloso e indiferente. Cada piedra de ese castillo tiene el rostro de ella, de su único y verdadero amor, de Helena, y el camino es casi insoportable.

Hasta que llega a la amplísima estancia. Cálida, acogedora, sobria y elegante. Como Rowena Ravenclaw. La anciana lucha contra la vida en su inmenso lecho. Apenas puede moverse, pero le indica con un gesto que se acerque. Y, otra vez, se siente indigno. Una de las más grandes hechiceras de todos los tiempos ha solicitado su presencia. Nunca había soñado siquiera con tamaño honor.

Sus veladores se alejan discretamente, y él queda junto al lecho, cogiendo con timidez e inseguridad la mano de Rowena. La anciana lo mira fijamente, y sus ojos leen en su alma. Todo el dolor, la desesperación, la rabia, la soledad. Y el amor.

-Tú amabas a Helena.

Su voz es apenas un hilo de voz, pero sus palabras caen sobre él como una losa. Su amor, puro, inmortal y secreto, descubierto por la última persona que podría aceptarlo a él, mezquino, cruel, déspota y malvado, como prometido de su hija.

-Mi señora –Acierta a decir, confuso y apenado.

-Hace mucho que se fue. Sé que a ti te escuchará. Necesito que la traigas. Anhelo ver a mi hija antes de morir. Escucha a tu corazón. Te llevará junto a ella.



Albania. Un hechizo y una intensa mirada a su interior, lo habían llevado hasta esos densos bosques cargados de misterio y criaturas terroríficas. Puede oír los aullidos de los licántropos y el aleteo de los vampiros, y desea que Helena no esté allí. No. Ella merece un lugar mejor. Su ángel no.

La cueva está oculta en las montañas, en la zona más recóndita e inaccesible. Entra con temor, sabiendo que está invadiendo la intimidad de alguien muy especial. Espera encontrar un sitio salvaje, pero Helena debe llevar muchos años viviendo allí, escondida del mundo. Las suaves pieles de colores forran paredes, suelos y techos; la tenue luz de las antorchas crea un ambiente onírico. Huele a flores y a carne recién asada, y el hombre se siente como en casa. Hubiera dado todo su ser por poder compartir con Helena esa vida humilde y pobre, lejos de cualquier posesión material, pero al lado de lo único importante: ella.

Cierra los ojos un instante, dejándose embriagar por los sonidos y olores de la cueva, y suspira, sintiéndose más vivo que nunca. Siente a Helena muy cerca de él, y sonríe de anticipación. Pronto, muy pronto, volverá a tenerla frente a él. Escuchará su voz, contemplara su rostro. Y, si es afortunado, puede que incluso tenga oportunidad de tocarla.

Y, entonces, una varita se clava entre sus hombros, y se sabe indefenso y a merced de su agresor. Durante un segundo, siente miedo, pero cuando escucha la escucha a ella, a Helena, el corazón le da un vuelco y cree que va a desmayarse de felicidad.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

-Soy yo, Helena.

Se da media vuelta. Ella aún lo amenaza con la varita, pero ya no parece tan firme como antes. Está sorprendida y algo asustada, y cuando el hombre la mira, es incapaz de contener la sonrisa de inmensa felicidad. Hacía años que no se siente tan dichoso. Desea que el tiempo se detenga en ese instante, junto a ella, para siempre.

Está hermosa. Más madura, pero igualmente bella. Quizás más, porque ahora su belleza es más serena, la de una mujer en la flor de la vida. Algo salvaje, quizá, después de tantos años aislada. Aún viste con ropas elegantes y caras, y tiene el cabello recogido en un moño. Y sus ojos... Sus ojos son tan bonitos como siempre, y están repletos de fuerza y decisión.

-¿Tú? –Ella se relaja un instante, pero después vuelve a su actitud defensiva y lo arrincona contra la pared -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Yo... Me ha enviado tu madre, Helena. Ella quiere...

-¿Su corona? –Las hermosas facciones se desfiguran, y el hombre sabe que el tormento que la llevó a huir tanto tiempo atrás aún sigue enturbiando su razón –Jamás te la daré. ¡Jamás! ¿Me oyes? ¡Es mía! ¡Me pertenece!

Por primera vez desde que llegó a la cueva, el hombre tiene miedo. Sabe que esa Helena que tiene frente a sí no es la misma Helena que conoció, pero no por eso la ama menos. Por el contrario, ansía poder ayudarla, protegerla del mal que llena de locura su mirada.

-¡No! Yo no quiero quitarte nada. No estoy aquí por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Tu madre está enferma –Helena parpadea y vuelve a apartar la varita. Un halo de dolor cruza su mirada, mientras se aleja dos pasos –Se muere, y quiere verte antes de que todo se acabe. Por eso me ha enviado a buscarte. Desea despedirse de ti.

Ella reflexiona. La noticia parece haberle supuesto un duro varapalo y busca consuelo apoyándose en la mesa cercana. Sobre ella, descansan aún unos pedazos de carne y un cuchillo que ha debido estar cocinando antes de la llegada de su inesperada visita.

El hombre no puede dejar de mirarla. Se muere por tocarla, por abrazarla, por besarla, pero no lo hace. Helena jamás se lo permitiría.

-Si dices la verdad. ¿Por qué te envía a ti? –Pregunta con desconfianza, sin poder y querer ocultar ese sentimiento.

Él se siente herido. Pensó que Helena se alegraría de verlo. Habían sido amigos, habían compartido todo juntos y, sin embargo, estaba decepcionada. Siente algo de furia entonces, pero no la suficiente como para mostrársela a la mujer. Pero le duele haber hecho un viaje tan largo para no poder conseguir nada de ella. Aunque, tal vez, ella se comporta así porque ignora sus sentimientos. Tal vez es el momento de confesarle su amor, de hacer lo que llevaba veinte años anhelando hacer.

-Sabía que te encontraría –Dice, finalmente, y Helena lo mira con suspicacia.

-¿Por qué ibas a encontrarme tú, cuando ninguno de los otros brujos que ha enviado ha podido hacerlo?

Es el momento, lo sabe. Carraspea, aprieta los puños y la mira con intensidad, esperando encontrar las palabras justas para hacerse entender.

-Porque existe un lazo muy fuerte que nos une, Helena. Sólo a nosotros dos. Algo que me ató a ti desde la primera vez que te vi, y que ha llenado mi existencia de sueños incumplidos, dolor y soledad.

Ella parpadea. Por un segundo, cree que no lo ha entendido. Y, entonces, se ríe. Y suena cruel, burlona, más hiriente que nunca.

-¿Aún sigues creyéndote enamorado de mí? –Dice, y a pesar de que no le gusta ver el sufrimiento en los ojos del hombre, no puede evitar detenerse. Porque necesita librarse de él para siempre, porque no piensa volver a casa y no va a permitir que nadie le arrebate su diadema, lo único valioso que nunca ha poseído -¡Vamos, Harold! ¿Te sorprende que lo sepa? No debería. Siempre fue obvio, desde que éramos niños.

-¿Tú sabías...?

-Siempre lo he sabido. Y nunca dije nada porque jamás hubiera querido tener nada contigo. Nunca.

Harold retrocede, herido de muerte. Ella se está burlando de su amor. Lo más puro que ha tenido nunca, ella lo vapulea como si sólo fuera basura. Hay dolor, pero también ira. Ira que va en aumento mientras ella habla, cada vez más hiriente, regodeándose con su sufrimiento, incapaz de sentir piedad.

-Sé cómo me mirabas. Sé lo que pretendías al acercarte a mí, pero tu amistad me fue muy útil.

-¡Cállate!

-Siempre estabas ahí para solucionar mis problemas, para librarme de los que me molestaban, para ayudarme con las tareas. Y aquella noche...

-Por favor, cállate.

-Aquella noche... ¡Fuiste tan tonto, Harold! Sólo tuve que rozarte un poco, sólo un poco, y logré hacerte callar, te hice traicionar a Hogwarts, a aquellos que te habían dado un hogar.

-¡Basta!

Su grito resuena con furia en el interior de la cueva. Helena guarda silencio. Lo ve temblando, y siente cierto temor cuando se da cuenta de que ya no hay dolor en la mirada. Sólo ira, locura. Ambos están locos. Eso es, quizá, lo único que los ha unido jamás.

-Vete, Harold. No deseo verte. No volveré.

-Tienes que hacerlo...

La coge por un brazo. La mesa se tambalea y Helena jadea sorprendida por aquel violento ataque. Harold respira entrecortadamente, dominando a duras pena su ira, y ella sabe que debería callar, que es lo más sensato, pero odia que le den órdenes. Esa fue una de las cosas que la hizo marcharse, escuchar a su madre ordenándole cosas todo el tiempo, haciéndola sentir inferior al resto del mundo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Antes muerta que ir contigo! ¡Sucia serpiente traidora! ¡Patético patán miserable! ¡Estúpido Slytherin entrometido! ¿Te crees que no sé por qué estás aquí? ¿Crees que puedes aspirar a alguien como yo? ¡Jamás! Jamás me enamoraría de ti. ¿Piensas que te he esperado? ¿Tan ignorante eres?

Algo se rompe en su interior al escuchar eso. Harold alza la mano y la abofetea. Quiere que se calle, que deje de insultarlo a él, y de insultarse a ella misma. El golpe logra silenciarla y provoca una mirada de profundo odio, mientras en la cabeza del hombre aún resuenan esas palabras _"¿Piensas que te he esperado?"_. Y la ve en esa misma cueva, retozando con cientos de hombres, burlándose de él. Y no puede soportarlo. No después de tantos años amándola a ella. Sólo a ella y para siempre.

Se siente loco cuando coge el cuchillo de la carne y lo clava en el pecho de Helena. Ella jadea, incrédula, y el odio desaparece de su mirada. Ahora hay temor y súplica.

-¡Harry! ¡No, Harry!

Pero ya es inútil. Harold alza el arma una vez más. Y otra. Y otra. Y sus manos se tiñen de rojo, mientras su corazón estalla en mil pedazos y Helena cae al suelo. Inane y envuelta en su propia sangre.

Sólo entonces se detiene. Ve sus ojos opacos, sin vida, y la agita un instante. Pronuncia su nombre una vez, con absoluto terror, pero ella no se mueve, no le mira, no respira. Y grita su nombre una y otra vez, abrazándola fuerte, sabiendo que está muerta. Que él la ha matado.

No puede creerlo. La deja en el suelo y retrocede, con el cuchillo aún en su puño. Su ropa está sucia. Su alma también. Siente que no puede seguir viviendo en un mundo en el que Helena no existe, y pone fin a su sufrimiento con el mismo arma que le sirvió para destrozar las escasas esperanzas de su pobre corazón. Para siempre jamás.



La ve pasar una vez más, tan bella y etérea como siempre. Sólo ella es capaz de deslizarse por los pasillos del castillo con esa elegancia innata, sembrando calma y sabiduría por cada rincón que su vista alcanza a ver. Una vez más, no se molesta en mirarlo, y él se siente herido, destrozado.

No ha podido perdonarse su crimen. Los años han pasado, pero el tormento de saber que acabó con lo único que había amado nunca dejaría de desgarrarle el alma. Sus ropas manchadas de sangre constantemente le recuerdan lo que pasó ese terrible día. Y Helena. Con su indiferencia, con sus desprecios, con su figura repleta de dolor y soledad.

Ambos sufren. El Barón Sanguinario lo sabe. Aún sueña con el día en que la Dama Gris pueda perdonarle. El suyo fue un amor insano que los llevó a ambos a la destrucción, pero él a veces cree que ha pagado suficiente penitencia. Han sido muchos años, siglos. Han visto a miles de jóvenes pasar por Hogwarts. Han vivido guerras, etapas oscuras y repletas de dicha, y ninguno de los dos ha dejado de sentirse desgraciado.

El Barón Sanguinario quiere tener el valor de acercarse a ella y suplicarle perdón. Lo necesita como nunca antes había necesitado nada antes, pero sigue siendo un cobarde. El mismo cobarde que destruyó su vida y que ahora estaba destrozando su muerte.

La ve pasar un día más, y sueña con el día en que ambos puedan ser los amigos Harold y Helena, que pasean junto al lago y hablan sobre Herbología y Transformaciones. Sabe que, quizá, algún día reúna el valor para suplicar perdón pero, hasta entonces, le espera una eternidad de sufrimiento. Tan cerca de Helena, y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.



_Y hasta aquí voy a leer. Vosotros tendréis que decidir si finalmente Helena perdonó al Barón o no. Yo quiero pensar que sí, pobrecito. __**MT Black**__ me pidió que escribiera algo sobre estos dos personajes, y yo lo he hecho (un beso, wapa). Ha sido un poco largo, pero espero que os haya gustado._

_Lo del nombre del Barón, se me ha ocurrido mientras pensaba en el séptimo libro. La Dama Gris le contó a Harry su historia, y me pareció buena idea que el hombre que más la amó en toda su vida se llamara igual. Y, bueno, además tengo muy poca imaginación para poner nombres, jeje._

_El próximo capítulo será muy navideño. Intentaré colgarlo antes del día 25 (como mucho un par de días después), como regalo de Navidad. Escribiré sobre los chiquillos de la tercera generación. Todos pequeñitos y todos esperando la llegada de Papá Noel. Creo que estas fechas me vienen que ni pintadas para imaginar una nueva viñeta de ambiente familiar, jeje._

_Nada más. Un besazo para todos y hasta muy pronto._

_Cris Snape_


	81. James, Ted, Fred y compañía

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**Advertencia: **Por aquí hay Spoilers, así que ya sabéis (Obligación cumplida:))

**81**

**James, Ted, Fred y compañía**

**Santa Claus SÍ existe**

-¡Qué no!

-¡Qué sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Siiiiiiií!

-¡Callaos!

El cabello del primo Teddy se había puesto rojo, y eso era muy mala señal. James, Fred y Arthur lo miraron sorprendidos un momento. De hecho, parecían dispuestos a protestar, porque Teddy sólo era cuatro años mayor que ellos y no tenía derecho a mandarlos callar, pero se lo pensaron mejor. Precisamente porque Teddy era mayor y, por experiencia, todos sabían que era mejor no hacerlo enfurecer.

-Dile al tonto de Arthie que es verdad –Pidió Fred con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto con su primo. Arthur era igual de idiota que el tío Percy. Era, con diferencia, el primo que peor le caía de todos (y la víctima perfecta para la mayor parte de sus fechorías)

-¡Eso! Dile que Santa Claus existe de verdad.

Ted miró a James fijamente. Era extraño que los niños le hablaran de esas cosas. El ya tenía nueve años y era lo suficientemente mayor para saber que el gordo del traje gordo no era nadie real, pero no estaba muy seguro de que sus primos necesitaran saber la verdad aún. Aunque Arthur parecía saber perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando (el tío Percy jamás soportaría que su hijo mayor creyera en cosas estúpidas como aquella), Teddy no sabía cómo actuar. Cuando él tenía cinco años, disfrutaba pensando que Santa Claus era real.

-Tiene que existir –Insistió Fred, como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo -¿Quién si no deja los regalos debajo del árbol en Navidad? ¿Eh, eh?

Golpeo el pecho de su primo con la yema del dedo. Arthur frunció el ceño, más molesto aún que un segundo antes, y se cruzó de brazos, alzando la barbilla arrogante.

-¡Pues papá y mamá, claro! Ellos son Papá Noel.

-¡Mentira!

-¡Verdad!

-¡Mentira!

-¡VERDAD! ¡VERDAD! ¡VERDAD!

-Niños. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

¡Oh, oh! La abuela Molly. Todos se quedaron callados de repente. Fred y James parecían angustiados por algún motivo, Teddy tenía cara de querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, y Arthie seguía ahí quieto, con la barbilla alzada.

-Arthur dice que Papá Noel no existe –James avanzó hasta quedar frente a su abuela. Empezaba a tener los ojos un poco aguados por el disgusto y la miraba como buscando la verdad absoluta en alguien de su total confianza –Es mentira. ¿A qué sí?

-Papá me habló de Santa Claus –Arthur seguía obstinadamente altivo, sin inmutarse ante la mirada reprobadora de su abuela. Se parecía tanto a su padre de niño, que a Molly a veces le parecía volver a tener a Percy frente a sus ojos –Sé que él y mamá son los que dejan los regalos en el árbol. Creer en Papá Noel es de idiotas.

-¡No somos idiotas! –Fred se adelantó, claramente enfadado –Además, seguro que tus padres te tienen que dar regalos porque Santa Claus ni siquiera se acuerda de ti en Navidad.

-¡Mentira!

-¡Verdad!

-¡Mentira!

-¡Verdad!

-¡Niños! Ya basta. Dejad de pelead.

Los tres volvieron a guardar silencio. Molly los miró evaluadoramente a los tres, sin saber muy bien qué hacer sin interferir en la forma que sus hijos tenían de educar a los niños. Formas que, al parecer, eran completamente opuestas.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos a desgnonomizar el jardín?

Molly esperaba que los niños se olvidaran de sus preguntas. Disfrutaban muchísimo librándose de los gnomos y, por un momento, pensó que se había salido con la suya. Pero, entonces, James tiró de su mandil y la miró fijamente otra vez, haciéndola estremecer.

-Entonces. ¿Santa Claus existe?

La mujer no respondió. Los niños estaban ansiosos por saber la verdad, pero una tarde de sano ejercicio en el jardín les hizo olvidarse de todas sus dudas. ¡Gracias a Merlín!



-Tenemos un problema.

Harry y Ron abandonaron la partida de ajedrez en la que estaban inmensos, lo cual fue una suerte, puesto que el primero estaba a punto de cosechar su tercera derrota consecutiva. Percy y George, por su parte, miraron a la mujer con curiosidad; estaban ocupados solucionando algunos papeleos relacionados con Sortilegios Weasley y, por una vez, no discutían entre ellos. De hecho, era extraño que todo estuviera en calma en _La Madriguera_, a pesar de que todos los Weasley se habían reunido allí para celebrar la Navidad. Tan solo faltaban Bill y Charlie por llegar, aunque no tardarían demasiado.

Molly Weasley tenía los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido, así que el problema debía ser grave.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá? –Inquirió Ron, procediendo a guardar las piezas del tablero. Ni loco Harry volvería a jugar con él.

-Son los niños. Los he vuelto a encontrar peleando.

-¿Otra vez? –Bufó George –Pues vaya novedad.

-Esto es serio. Discutían por Papá Noel.

-¡Oh!

Los cuatro hombres cabecearon, quedando un poco inmersos en sí mismos. Molly esperaba algún comentario, pero viendo el silencio que reinaba en la estancia, se vio obligada a seguir hablando.

-Arthie dice que no existe. Fred y James que sí. Odio verlos discutir.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Arthur tiene razón. Papá Noel no existe.

-¡Por Merlín, Percy! ¿No puedes dejar que tu hijo sea un niño? –George puso los ojos en blanco –Es igual de pomposo que tú.

-Arthur no es pomposo. Es realista. No voy a consentir que crea en estupideces. Cuanto antes sepa cómo es el mundo, mejor.

-Tiene cinco años –Recordó Ron por lo bajo.

-¿Y? Nunca es tarde para aprender.

-Pues que aprenda tu hijo, pero que se guarde sus conocimientos para sí mismo. Yo sí quiero que Fred siga siendo un niño.

Percy bufó y musitó algo que sonaba a _irresponsable_ o algo similar. Molly seguía teniendo el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente, que sus hijos se pelearan no iba a solucionar el problema de los nietos. Y era Navidad. Ella quería que todo fuera paz y alegría en su hogar.

-Pues tenemos que hacer algo, y pronto. Vosotros veréis cómo os las apañáis.



Los mayores se habían dormido. No era para menos, después de la copiosa cena y de los litros y litros de alcohol que habían desaparecido después. Los ronquidos inundaban todos los rincones de _La Madriguera_, pero no todo el mundo estaba descansando.

Los cuatro niños correteaban en dirección a la planta baja. Ted no sabía muy bien en qué momento se había visto inmerso en aquello, pero no había podido negarse y, ahora, se veía obligado a acompañar a sus primos durante su investigación nocturna. Querían averiguar si Papá Noel existía de verdad, y el chiquillo temía que fueran a llevarse una desilusión.

Arthur parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Todos los pequeños estaban escondidos detrás del sillón, muy cerca de la chimenea, sí, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no molestar a Papá Noel cuando llegara a traer sus regalos. Procuraban no hacer mucho ruido, y no sólo porque pudieran despertar a sus padres. James y Fred no querían espantar a Santa Claus. Si estaban decididos a verlo, tenían que hacerlo todo bien y no cometer ni un solo error.

-Hace mucho frío –Dijo Arthie, encogido sobre sí mismo. Era verdad que todos estaban helados, pero sus primos lo miraron amenazadoramente. Había hablado demasiado alto. El muy idiota podría echarlo todo a perder –Dejemos esta tontería. Papá Noel no existe y si los papás nos encuentran aquí, n o nos darán los regalos.

-¡Cállate! Vas a asustar a los renos...

-¿Renos?

Pero las protestas de Arthur fueron acalladas por unos ruidos procedentes del tejado. Los tres pequeños se quedaron quietos y paralizados, y Ted se puso en pie, un tanto alarmado. ¿Qué había sido eso?

-¡Teddy! Es papá Noel.

James lo cogió del pijama y tiró de él para que volviera a esconderse. Arthur iba a protestar cuando el hollín empezó a caer de la chimenea. Todos estaban expectantes, y ni siquiera el más escéptico de los niños encontró una explicación para esa cosa tan extraña.

De pronto, un ruido ensordecedor los hizo retroceder, arrastrándose por el suelo. Se habían agarrado de las manos y ninguno respiraba, ni siquiera Arthur. El corazón se les detuvo un segundo cuando vieron los ropajes rojos, la prominente barriga y la abundante barba blanca. James se tapó la boca para no gritar, Fred se la tapó a Arthur y Ted entornó los ojos, su parte racional intentando encontrar una explicación. Aunque. ¿Qué explicación podría encontrar? Allí, ante sus ojos, estaba Santa Claus, dejando un montón de regalos alrededor del árbol. Debía ser un milagro. O, tal vez la abuela Molly...

Arthie empezó a agitar la cabeza negativamente. Eso era increíble. James y Fred sonrieron abiertamente, intentando dominar las carcajadas. Y Santa Claus... Santa Claus parecía haber escuchado algo, porque se dio media vuelta, se acercó a sillón y los miró.

No dijo nada. No rió, no les regañó y, lo mejor de todo, no se llevó los regalos. James y Fred estaban total y absolutamente fascinados, y Arthur también empezó a sonreír. Había algo familiar en esos ojos...

Papá Noel les revolvió el cabello y, sin más, fue hasta la chimenea y desapareció. _La Madriguera_ se llenó entonces de jadeos ahogados y, un segundo después, de risotadas incontenibles.

-¡Existe! ¡Existe! ¿Ves Arthie? ¡Papá Noel SÍ existe!

-¡Hurra, hurra! ¡Hemos visto a Papá Noel! ¡Lo hemos visto!

-¡Yupi! ¡Viva!

James y Fred desaparecieron escaleras arriba, sin importarles demasiado si despertaban a media casa. Ted observó al otro niño. Arthur tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía meditar algo. Al fin sabía por qué le resultaban familiares esos ojos.

-Era mi papá. ¿Verdad?

Ted se encogió de hombros. Posiblemente, sí lo fuera.

-Mi papá es Santa Claus... ¡Es genial!

Y también se fue hacia a la planta superior, aunque dispuesto a guardar ese secreto para sí mismo. Él siempre había tenido razón, y esos dos idiotas que tenía por primos no se darían cuenta nunca jamás. ¡Santa Claus existe! ¡Y es su papá!



-Lo has hecho genial, Perce.

-Aunque para mí gusto, podrías haber soltado la carcajada. ¡How, how, how!

-¡Callaos, imbéciles!



_Y, he aquí, mi regalito navideño para los lectores de "Historias de Hogwarts". Espero que no os hayáis sentido traumatizados al descubrir quién es Papá Noel, pero que conste que yo no he dicho nada de los Reyes Magos. Existirán o no existirán, esa es la cuestión._

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado echándoles un ojo a los pequeños nietos Weasley. Me he tomado la licencia de crear a Arthur, pero necesitaba a alguien racional y que, además, obligara a Percy a vestirse de Santa Claus. Antes de lo que pensáis, actualizaré de nuevo. Esta vez, eligiré a... ¡Lee Jordan!_

_Un besote para todos y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_


	82. Lee Jordan

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**82**

**Lee Jordan**

**Uno de los nuestros**

Eran compañeros de casa, pero ni Fred ni George se fijaron en el muchachito negro y de trenzas hasta aquella tarde otoñal. Era uno de esos días grises que preceden al invierno; lloviznaba suavemente y el frío calaba los huesos. El ambiente estaba cargado de melancolía y los alumnos se arremolinaban alrededor de las chimeneas, buscando un poco de calor y compartiendo charlas alegres sobre cualquier tema ajeno a los estudios.

Todos los alumnos menos tres, aquellos a los que Filch había descubierto saltándose las normas y que ahora estaban tristemente castigados, limpiando los trofeos de varias generaciones de magos y brujas que habían paseado por Hogwarts. El huraño celador se había marchado rumiando maldiciones y acariciando el pelaje de su gata, mientras los tres chicos lo observaban con desgana, odiando tener que cumplir con su castigo. Los tres de primer año, los tres de Gryffindor y los tres con el mismo brillo siniestro en la mirada.

No es que Fred y George Weasley no tuvieran experiencia con los castigos. De hecho, quizá tuvieran demasiada, pero les seguía fastidiando igual. En esa ocasión, ni siquiera habían hecho nada tan malo. Sólo habían sido unos pocos polvos pica-pica en la túnica de esos entrometidos de Slytherin, y ni siquiera habían tenido que enviarlos a la enfermería, pero Filch los había pillado con las manos en la masa (o con la bolsa de los polvos en sus mochilas, mejor dicho) y el profesor Snape no había tenido piedad. El bastardo grasiento ansiaba el momento de castigar a algún Gryffindor, y no se había andado con miramientos. Así pues, ahí estaban, agitando sus trapos blancos en el aire, sin ninguna intención de ponerse a limpiar en un corto plazo de tiempo.

Les acompañaba ese chico al que nunca le habían prestado demasiada atención. Lee Jordan, creían recordar que se llamaba. Al principio, era un poco tímido, pero los gemelos ya le habían escuchado hablar sin parar en la sala común. Claro que siempre habían estado muy ocupado con sus cosas mientras el chico daba sus discursos, así que no tenían ni idea de qué cosas solía decir. Al igual que ellos, Lee estaba apoyado en la pared, observando sus uñas con interés. El pelo trenzado le caía sobre los ojos y había algo en su postura que les agradó a los hermanos Weasley.

Todo permanecía en extraño silencio. Tan solo se oía el golpetear de las gotas de lluvia contra el cristal y las voces ahogadas de los alumnos que debían pasear por los pasillos. La hora de cenar sería pronto y George escuchaba su estómago rugir. Lee Jordan alzó la mirada entonces, mirándolo con curiosidad, y sonrió amistosamente, dirigiéndose directamente a ellos.

-Ha estado genial lo del pica-pica –Masculló, aunque poco a poco su voz sonó más firme –Esos cretinos se lo tenían merecido.

-Sí –Fred suspiró, acercándose un poco a su compañero –Lástima que Filch eligiera justo ese momento para pasar por ahí.

-Una auténtica lástima.

Los gemelos se colocaron uno a cada lado de Lee y, sin decir nada, los tres se sentaron en el suelo al mismo tiempo.

-¿A ti por qué te han echado el guante? –Inquirió Fred.

-¡Uhm! Decidí que el rojo es un color que favorecería mucho más a la señora Norris. Filch no pareció estar muy de acuerdo.

Fred y George intercambiaron una mirada. La expresión soñadora de Lee delataba lo satisfecho que se sentía con su acción pasada, y los gemelos sonrieron.

-Así que fuiste tú. Hiciste llorar a Filch.

-Tampoco era para tanto.

Lee se encogió de hombros. Las tripas de George resonaron de nuevo, y el chico negro le miró con curiosidad.

-Sé que es estúpido preguntar esto, pero. ¿Sabéis ya cómo entrar a las cocinas?

Los gemelos volvieron a mirarse y negaron al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

-Están cerca de la sala común de Hufflepuff –Lee se puso en pie con decisión y se dirigió a la salida de la Sala de Trofeos, arrojando con energía su trapo al suelo –Sólo hay que hacerle cosquillas a la pera del cuadro del final de pasillo.

George y Fred imitaron a su compañero y, un segundo después, ambos estaban otra vez a su lado, rodeándole los hombros con los brazos.

-¿Sabes Lee? Creo que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad.



**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

_(y próspera Semana Santa ;))_

_¿Qué tal habéis empezado el 2008? Con resaca, supongo, como todo el mundo. Ya se sabe lo que pasa cada vez que empieza un año, así que no nos vamos a asustar ni nada, jeje. Yo fui buena y no bebí casi nada, que luego me pongo malisma y hay que ir a trabajar mañana (bua, bua, no quiero :()_

_¿Qué mejor manera de empezar el año que actualizando? Pues aquí está un nuevo capítulo de "Historias..." Koumal me pidió a Lee Jordan, y yo he escrito un poquito de él. Me pregunté cómo fue que se hicieron amigos los gemelos y el bueno de Lee y. ¿Qué mejor lugar que cumpliendo un castigo? Es que era evidente, leches. Espero que os haya gustado y todas esas cosas :)_

_Para el próximo capi, traeré a alguien que es poco más que un nombre: el auror Williamson. Aunque primero tendré que buscar una buena escena donde situarlo, porque la petición de MT Black me pilló por sorpresa. Pero ya haré algo, ya veréis._

_Besazos_

_Cris Snape._


	83. Auror Williamson

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**83**

**Auror Williamson**

**Descubriendo la verdad**

Alfred Williamson sonríe cuando la puerta de su casa está perfectamente cerrada y dejan de escucharse las risas infantiles al otro lado. Afortunadamente para su salud mental, la cena familiar a terminado y su querida hermana, su cuñado y los niños vuelven a su hogar, dejándolo solo para disfrutar del silencio tranquilo de su vida de soltero.

Él nunca ha extrañado fundar su propia familia, por más que Candance insista una y otra vez en que debería sentar cabeza, casarse y abandonar su existencia solitaria en el centro del Callejón Diagon. Tal vez, para ella sea una bendición levantarse cada mañana y escuchar las quejas de unos niños llorones y caprichosos, preparar el desayuno de su esposo y controlar los arrebatos de magia involuntaria de pequeños magos en ciernes. Quizá, a ella le agraden el ruido, las prisas, los nervios y la responsabilidad que implica tener en tus manos la vida de unos cuantos niños que, sin ti, serían incapaces de sobrevivir. Él no. Él adora ser soltero.

Tiene una buena vida. Una casa acogedora, un empleo bien remunerado y unas cuantas direcciones de brujas solteras más que dispuestas a pasar una noche de despreocupado placer a su lado. No quiere ni necesita más. Tal vez Candance no lo entienda, pero él es absolutamente feliz así. Y, aunque algunas veces es agradable contar con la compañía de su hermana y de los niños, la sensación de paz que le queda cuando finalmente se encuentra en soledad es indescriptible y abrumadora.

Esa noche, decide que se quedará levantado hasta tarde. Al día siguiente no tendrá que trabajar, así que se sentará en su butacón de cuero junto a la chimenea, pondrá algo de música clásica en el magnetófono y leerá algún libro mientras fuma en pipa. Y lo hará envuelto en su bata de casa, sin tener que preocuparse por visitas inesperadas. Sabe que no vendrá nadie.

Así pues, con una alegría que se refleja en el gesto relajado de su rostro, se enfunda los pies en una mullidas zapatillas de casa y ronronea placenteramente mientras apoya la cabeza en el sillón. ¡Oh, qué maravillosa sensación! Aunque se escuchen algunos ruidos procedentes de la calle (tal vez jóvenes que salen a divertirse), él ni siquiera les presta atención y pronto se ve sumergido en uno de los libros de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Por supuesto, nunca revelará a nadie que disfruta de la lectura de esos tomos. De hecho, tiene toda la colección hechizada para que parezca un compendio sobre las peores maldiciones de la historia, libros que deberían estar en poder de todo auror que se precie. Pero, aunque Williamson tiene una bonita colección que suele serle útil en algunos momentos, esa noche prefiere conocer un poco más sobre las _banshees_ y, antes de darse cuenta, ya está sumergido en los mundos de los que habla Lockhart. Porque, aunque el pobre hombre sea el peor mago de la historia, además del más arrogante y estúpido, debe reconocer que es un gran escritor. Un farsante, sí, pero con cierto talento para la literatura.

No sabe cuanto tiempo lleva leyendo cuando las alarmas saltan. El jarrón que tiene sobre la chimenea ha comenzado a pitar, junto a la moneda que siempre lleva en su túnica, lo que sólo puede significar que hay una emergencia en el trabajo. Y, aunque le molesta, se pone en pie y se dispone a ir al encuentro de sus compañeros, en el Cuartel General de Aurores.

Horas después, cuando Alfred Williamson regrese a casa, lo hará maldiciendo a todos sus ancestros por lo que acaba de ocurrir, y deseando llamar a su hermana para pedirle que tengan mucho cuidado. Ella, los niños y su marido.

_El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_ ha regresado.

Fudge ha pasado un año negándolo, hostigando a Dumbledore y al chico Potter y, finalmente, ellos estaban en lo cierto. El infierno se ha desatado en la tierra y Williamson aún siente la inmensa angustia que lo embargó cuando llegó al Departamento de Misterios para descubrir que aquellos dos locos mentirosos ni estaban locos ni eran unos mentirosos. Hubiera preferido mil veces que Fudge hubiera tenido razón, pero la realidad era muy diferente y los aplastaba a todos como a insignificantes insectos.

Habían perdido un año precioso. Doce meses en los que podrían haberse preparado para la lucha, en lugar de iniciar una campaña de desprestigio que había puesto en ridículo al Ministerio y, sobre todo, a Cornelius Fudge. Podrían haber hecho muchas cosas, y esa noche Williamson se sintió inseguro y temeroso. No había que ser muy listo, ni tener mucha experiencia como auror para comprender que la guerra había comenzado.

Mientras se metía en la cama, sabiendo que no podría pegar ojo, se alegró más que nunca de estar soltero. Él no tenía ni una esposa ni unos hijos de los que preocuparse. Si finalmente acababa muerto, tenía la certeza de que no dejaba a nadie abandonado. Estar solo era, sin duda, la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida.



_Muy buenas, chavalotes y chavalotas._

_Pues aquí está Williamson. Creo que ha quedado algo aceptable a pesar de que no tenía prácticamente ninguna información sobre él. Espero que a __**MTBlack**__ le haya gustado y que su próxima petición sea más facilita ;). Aunque ¡Qué leches! Si a mi me gustan los retos, así que rebuscad en los libros y pedirme al personaje más difícil que podáis encontrar, que yo escribiré sobre él :P_

_Pero, hasta que eso ocurra, me conformaré con las peticiones que tengo hasta ahora. Para el próximo capítulo, creo que escribiré algo sobre Pansy Parkinson, que es más conocida pero no menos complicada._

_Saludos cordiales (insertar voz de José María García, jiji)_

_Cris Snape._


	84. Pansy Parkinson

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**84**

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Querer vivir**

Es una locura. El Señor Tenebroso amenaza con matarlos a todos, con asesinar a sus familias, y nadie hace nada. Miran a Harry Potter, que está allí, junto a ellos, y es la llave para su salvación, y no entiende a todos esos idiotas que están quietos, mudos y, aparentemente, sordos.

Van a morir y ella no quiere. Nadie quiere. Mira a su alrededor y ve rostros tensos y manos temblorosas. Sus compañeros de Slytherin están asustados, igual que todos los demás. Pansy está segura de que todos desean seguir vivos. Son jóvenes. Ellos no deberían estar inmersos en aquella guerra. La mayoría, ni siquiera la entiende. Y puede haber escuchado hablar de la pureza de la sangre, de la inutilidad de los _muggles_ y de lo inferiores que son los _sangre sucia_, pero no está dispuesta a luchar. Tiene diecisiete años. Sólo quiere irse a casa y dejar que sean sus padres los que tomen las decisiones. Porque está asustada y es consciente de que todo aquello le queda muy grande.

Quizá sea divertido hacer la vida imposible a los Gryffindor y torturar a algunos de los rebeldes de la escuela. Quizá esté de acuerdo conque los _sangre limpia_ deberían tener poder sobre los mestizos y los que tienen sus orígenes muy lejos del mundo mágico. Quizá una parte de ella quiera que ganen los que están ahí fuera, pero ella no quiere participar. La guerra no es cosa de niños. Los niños no deberían estar en esa situación, siendo amenazados por un hombre que inhumano que está dispuesto a todo por lograr el poder absoluto. Ella sólo quiere vivir, crecer. Ser feliz.

Por eso, porque no puede soportar la presión, se pone en pie y señala a Harry Potter con el dedo. Todos deben darse cuenta de que él está allí, de que tienen la salvación a un palmo de distancia. Aunque él sea un niño, como todos los demás, es el único al que quiere el Señor Tenebroso. Y si lo quiere, ella se lo dará con tal de que la dejen vivir en paz.

Pero no todo es tan fácil como pensaba. Lo que es obvio para ella, no lo es tanto para el resto del Gran Comedor. A su espalda, sus compañeros de casa se han puesto tensos; no es sencillo saber en qué piensas. Frente a ella, una nube de estudiantes se alza amenazante, protegiendo a Potter.

Pansy se queda paralizada, el miedo más latente que nunca. Y, entonces, McGonagall ordena que los saquen a todos de allí, a los Slytherin. A ella realmente no le importa marcharse, pero ve a algunos dudar. Unos cuantos muchachos que sí hubieran luchado por defender algo, por quedarse en Hogwarts, pero a los que no se le dio la oportunidad de elegir. Se les supuso malvados, cuando no eran más que niños que debían enfrentarse a más cosas de las que rodeaban a los que se quedaban en el Gran Comedor. Porque muchos de ellos tenían a sus padres ahí fuera, y algunos hubieran sido capaces de quedarse a pesar de eso, pero no les dejaron.

Pansy los ve abatidos, y ella sólo asiente alivio. Ni siquiera sabe dónde están sus progenitores en ese momento, pero no importa. Irá a casa, a esperar. Y lo hará conservando la vida, que es lo único que ella pretendía.



_Voy a ser sincera. Muy chungas se tenían que haber puesto las cosas para que yo me hubiera quedado en Hogwarts aquella noche. Mi instinto de supervivencia hubiera prevalecido, y creo que no hay tanta gente que hubiera hecho lo contrario. Por eso entiendo perfectamente a Pansy. A pesar de que Rowling la cagó en ese momento (con salida en masa Slytherin incluída) la reacción de esta chica es la lógica, la que cualquiera hubiera tenido si viera su vida amenazada o creyera en la posibilidad de enfrentarse a sus padres o seres queridos. Jotaká nunca ha tratado bien a los Slytherin; nadie es malvado por ser astuto o querer sobrevivir. Es una pena que desperdiciara la ocasión de retratarlos mejor, porque su situación era extremadamente delicada. ¡Y ninguno se quedó a luchar, leches! Esta mujer (Cris chasquea la lengua hasta que se le queda pegada al paladar)_

_En fin, ya os he soltado el rollo__**. Cissycadrbuge y greengrass**__ me pidieron a este personaje, y yo lo he traído. Para el próximo, voy a escribir algo sobre Florean Fortescue. ¿Qué le pasaría cuando despareció? ¡Uhm! Un buen misterio por resolver ___

_Venga, besos y hasta pronto ;)_


	85. Florean Fortescue

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**85**

**Florean Fortescue**

**Por una sonrisa**

¿Por qué iba alguien querer verlo muerto? Florean Fortescue sólo era un viejo comerciante que había consagrado su vida a lo que más le gustaba: los helados.

Insignificante, no demasiado poderoso como mago, inofensivo. Muchos lo habían calificado así cuando supieron de su desaparición. Nadie sabía por qué se lo habían llevado, pero todos tenían la certeza de que jamás volverían a verlo.

Era un anciano amable. Adoraba crear nuevos sabores y pasaba horas y horas encerrado en la cocina de su heladería, experimentando con nuevas texturas e ingredientes. Mezclaba cosas que nunca nadie había mezclado antes, jugaba con la suavidad y la aspereza, la consistencia y esponjosidad, lo dulce y lo amargo, lo frío y lo caliente. Y disfrutaba haciéndolo, de la misma forma que lo había hecho de niño, cuando su padre lo llevó a aquella feria y le compró su primer cucurucho de nata con chocolate.

Quizá, su único crimen fue ser hijo de _muggles_. El mismo delito que cometieron muchos otros desaparecidos. Habían sido muchos, pero la ausencia de Florean era de las más notables. Había intentado mantener su negocio abierto hasta el último momento. Les había regalado un pastelito y una sonrisa a sus últimos clientes y había prometido que al día siguiente volvería. Pero no lo hizo, y algunos niños observaban con tristeza su heladería, un lugar al que ir a buscar un poco de esperanza cuando todo comenzaba a estar perdido.

Sin duda, los niños eran los que más lo echaban de menos. Fortescue había consagrado su vida a ellos. Siempre había soñado con crear el helado definitivo, el único helado capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa incluso al niño más huraño. Y, desgraciadamente, se fue sin conseguirlo. Muchos se preguntan si, tal vez, había estado a punto de lograrlo. Incluso hay quién conserva la esperanza, ante todos los más pequeños.

Ellos no entienden de guerra y dolor. No saben por qué el viejo Florean se ha ido, dejándolos un poco huérfanos, sin sus cremosos sabores mentolados, afrutados o chocolateados. Nadie parece capaz de explicar por qué la heladería permanece cerrada. Nadie se atreve a decirles que, seguramente, nunca más vean al afable heladero. Los niños no quieren oír hablar de cambios en el ministerio, de la pureza de la sangre o de las desapariciones que, día sí, día también, anuncia la inminente destrucción de todo lo que les rodea. Ellos quieren respuestas más sencillas. Quieren volver a sonreír mientras esperan impacientes su cucurucho de fresa o vainilla. Quieren ver a Fortescue y esperar a que los sorprenda con alguna delicia caliente por fuera y helada por dentro. Quieren a su viejo heladero, y nadie puede decirles que Florean Fortescue está muerto.

Y con él, las sonrisas de los niños. Una de las pocas esperanzas que aún conserva un mundo mágico en destrucción.



_Puff! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar! He pasado un par de semanas desconectada del mundo y siendo incapaz de escribir nada. Pero he vuelto, jeje. Y la viñeta es breve, para no cansaros mucho. Florean, el viejo heladero... Pobre hombre. Jotaká debió decir por qué lo mataron :(_

_En fin, para el próximo capítulo, voy a atreverme con uno de los Longbottom. Le va a tocar el turno a Alice, y ya tengo una ligera idea de lo que voy a hacerle. Espero poder actualizar un poco antes, aunque últimamente me haya dado por escribir sobre "Lost". Un saludito, colegas._


	86. Alice Longbottom

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**86**

**Alice Longbottom**

**Cara de luna**

Las horas pasan deprisa en aquel mundo de sábanas blancas y olor a antiséptico. Entre brumas y dolor, la mujer de pelo negro y mirada perdida se balancea hacia delante y hacia detrás, tarareando una canción ininteligible, saboreando un caramelo de sabor indefinible y dulce amargor. De cuando en cuando, mira al fantasma pálido que yace tumbado en la cama, ni muerto ni vivo, un ser que sólo está allí, con los ojos siempre fijos en el techo, viendo pasar la vida sin darse cuenta de que, pronto, no habrá nada más que mirar.

Algunas veces, Alice ve lo que hay más allá de la ventana que, inamovible, le muestra un mundo que una vez fue suyo y que ahora está lejos y es inalcanzable, lejano, irreal. Cuando Alice mira sin ver, el árbol no es un árbol, el trinar de los pájaros sólo es silencio y la suave brisa que agita el cabello de la gente no es más que un halo de la nada, un recuerdo de lo que quedó atrás y nunca volverá. No le ocurre muchas veces, pero hay días en que alcanza a ver el vuelo de un pájaro en busca de su camino, o a escuchar la risa de un padre que alza en brazos a su hijo. A veces, vuelve a ver, a sentir, a ser, y gira la cabeza para que el corazón se le desgarre en dolor al observar al hombre inmóvil que lleva tantos años muertos, aunque Alice aún pueda notar los latidos de su corazón.

A veces, se acuerda de él. Entre la neblina de su conciencia se escapaban imágenes de un hombre joven, fuerte y valiente, de sonrisa sempiterna y palabras amables. Un amante tierno y fiel. Un padre cariñoso y orgullo de su pequeño niño de rostro redondo y sonrosado. A veces, recuerda una noche de luna llena, paseando junto al hombre y al niño, y ve los reflejos plateados de la luna acariciar el cabello negro de los dos. Y se siente feliz, dichosa, viva. Se siente Alice.

Pero no dura mucho. Sus momentos de lucidez son breves, y la memoria se borra con la misma rapidez que llega, devolviéndola a su naturaleza vacía, convirtiéndola en un cuerpo sin alma que se limita a esperar, aunque nadie sepa muy bien a qué.

Quizá a ese muchacho que, de cuando en cuando, entra con timidez en la habitación y se acerca a sus padres de mente difusa y corazón roto. Porque cuando él viene, Alice deja atrás las horas muertas de espera, y vuelve a recordar al niño de risa alegre e inocente que luchaba por aprender a hablar entre sus brazos, y se aferraba a sus manos con toda su fuerza infantil mientras daba sus primeros rayos. Alice recuerda a Frank sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Neville, y los ve jugando bajo la luz de la luna. Y vuelve a ser ella, la madre orgullosa que tanto luchó por conservar lo que amaba, y que lo perdió todo en una noche. Una noche que el fantasma de la cama no puede parar de recordar. Una noche que, afortunadamente para Alice, ya no forma parte de su existencia. Como tantas otras cosas.



_¡Oh! He tardado mucho en actualizar, pero aquí estoy. Me ha costado un poco Alice, pero ha llegado la inspiración. Para el próximo capítulo, voy a atreverme con Luna Lovegood.¡Qué miedo!_


	87. Luna Lovegood

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**87**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Huérfana**

-¿Crees que papá encontrará alguna vez un _snorkack de asta arrugada_?

La señora Lovegood sostuvo las mantas en el aire y observó a su hija con expresión casi indulgente. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se inclinaba para besar la frente de Luna y arroparla protectoramente, pensando en una buena respuesta para aquella pregunta. Xenophilus era un hombre excéntrico. La señora Lovegood se casó con él precisamente por eso, porque a su lado era imposible aburrirse y porque, la mayor parte de las veces, creían en las mismas cosas, pero en ocasiones sus excentricidades lograban ponerla en una situación incómoda. Como en ese momento, con Luna mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos y la impaciencia titilando en sus pupilas. La señora Lovegood creía en muchas cosas, pero los _snorkack de asta arrugada_ siempre le parecieron obra de la imaginación del bueno de Xenophilus.

-Quizá algún día lo haga, cariño. Si la fortuna está de su lado.

Luna sonrió, aparentemente más tranquila, y se arrebujó bajo las mantas, dispuesta a dormir hasta que el sol volviera a aparecer detrás de las suaves y verdes colinas que rodeaban su casa. Le preocupaba su padre. Xenophilus estaba francamente decepcionado al no lograr dar nunca con un _snorkack. _Incluso había llegado a pensar que eran cosas de su imaginación, y eso le entristecía. Y a Luna, a pesar de su corta edad, le dolía ver a su padre triste.

-¿Dónde crees que debería buscarlos?

-No lo sé, Luna. ¿Dónde crees tú que podría encontrar un _snorkack_?

Luna se encogió de hombros. Ella nunca había visto a ninguna de esas criaturas. Nadie lo había hecho en realidad, así que no era mucho el conocimiento de la materia con que contaba su pobre padre. Iba por la vida dando palos de ciego, infatigable pero sin una pista que le indicara dónde buscar.

-Podrías pensar en ello. Tal vez puedas ayudar a papá.

-Lo haré.

-Pero, por ahora, será mejor que duermas, Luna. Hasta mañana.

La señora Lovegood despidió a su hija con un nuevo beso y salió de la habitación, entornando la puerta tras de sí. Luna sabía que, ahora, iría a trabajar. Su madre era una excepcional inventora de hechizos. Aprovechaba las noches para hacer sus experimentos, cuando el silencio más absoluto lo inundaba todo y no existía ningún riesgo para su familia. 

Luna se dio media vuelta en la cama, pensando en la reciente conversación con su madre. Estaba realmente preocupada por su padre. Últimamente andaba un poco desanimado por culpa de los _snorkack_. O eso le parecía a Luna, que no podía quitárselos de la cabeza. ¿Dónde vivirían esos seres? La revista de su padre, _El Quisquilloso_, había hecho una encuesta entre sus lectores. El lugar más votado por ellos había sido la Selva Negra, en Alemania, pero a Luna no terminaba de convencerle esa opción. Demasiada vegetación. Ella los imaginaba viviendo en un lugar más parecido a Inglaterra. Y, tal vez más frío. 

Como iluminada por una luz celestial, Luna se puso en pie de un salto. Necesitaba hablar de ello con su madre. Si tenían suerte, los _snorkack_ podrían ser encontrados en Escocia o, tal vez, en alguno de los países nórdicos. ¿Suecia, quizá? 

Totalmente entusiasmada, la niña recorrió los pasillos de su casa descalza, escuchando las pequeñas explosiones que se sucedían en el desván, allí donde su madre prefería trabajar. Velozmente, subió las escaleras y se asomó por la puerta. Su madre estaba de espaldas a ella, con el cabello algo enmarañado y sujetando con firmeza su varita. Parecía estar muy concentrada y, aunque se moría de ganas de contarle lo que había descubierto, no quería entorpecerla en su trabajo. Sabía que las cosas que hacía eran muy importantes y peligrosas, así que Luna se mantuvo fuera de la habitación, observando a su madre con absoluta fascinación.

La señora Lovegood era una muy buena hechicera. Sus ojos, casi siempre tiernos y complacientes, reflejaban una frialdad encomiable, y su pulso firme la hacía parecer una duelista invencible. A pesar de eso, odiaba la violencia. Sus hechizos estaban casi siempre dedicados a buenas causas y, a ojos de Luna, eran preciosos. Al menos los rayos multicolores que viajaban sin cesar por la estancia, iluminándolo todo a su paso. La señora Lovegood se mantenía en el centro de todo eso, musitando palabras ininteligibles y agitando su varita con movimientos precisos y elegantes.

Entonces, todo se detuvo de pronto. La señora Lovegood frunció el ceño, como si algo la hubiera contrariado muchísimo, pero Luna no se dio cuenta. Pensando que su madre había terminado, dio un salto y entró a la habitación como un huracán.

-¡Mamá¡Ya sé dónde están los...

-¡Luna, no¡Fuera!

Ni siquiera le dejó terminar la frase, pero no le importó. Había demasiada alarma en su voz para que la niña se sintiera ofendida, y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar hacia atrás y salir de la estancia de nuevo. Esperaba que su madre la siguiera, pero la señora Lovegood se quedó allí, quieta, como si esperara que algo ocurriera. Intercambió una nueva mirada con Luna, instándola otra vez a marcharse y, entonces, todo estalló en mil colores.

Fue tan rápido que Luna no supo muy bien qué pasó. Sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, cegada por aquella luz resplandeciente. Vio a su madre por última vez encogiéndose sobre sí misma, y cuando volvió a mirar a su alrededor, ella yacía en el suelo, con el cabello rubio cubriéndole la cara y una expresión tranquila en su rostro. Luna se acercó a ella lentamente, consciente de que el peligro había pasado, y se arrodilló a su lado, sin tocarla, sin hablarle. Sólo mirándola. No necesitaba hacer nada de eso para saber que la señora Lovegood se había ido a un lugar mejor. A pesar de eso, una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla y un gemido escapó de sus labios. Luna se sintió la persona más desdichada del mundo entonces. Ni siquiera los _snorkack de asta arrugada_ podían poner fin a la congoja que la mantuvo llorando durante horas, hasta que su padre llegó a casa y comprendió lo solos que se habían quedado.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Daphne y Astoria Greengrass._


	88. Daphne y Astoria Greengrass

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**88**

**Daphne y Astoria Greengrass**

**El día de su boda**

Contemplo la sonrisa de inmensa felicidad en el rostro de Astoria y no puedo evitar sentirme furiosa y miserable. Se supone que debería sentirme contenta porque, finalmente, mi hermana pequeña ha encontrado al hombre de su vida y se ha casado con él, pero estoy convencida de que ha cometido un gran error. Sé que Astoria se casa enamorada, pero dudo que el novio comparta sus sentimientos.

Draco Malfoy está a su lado, y parece casi feliz. No sonríe, pero es que él nunca ha sido un hombre muy dado a las sonrisas. Lo conozco desde niño y sé que siempre ha mantenido sus sentimientos ocultos a ojos de todo el mundo, escondidos tras una fachada fría y sarcástica que, demonios, me hace desconfiar de él.

Es evidente que sacará algunos beneficios de su matrimonio con Astoria. Desde la caída del Señor Tenebroso, la familia Malfoy no ha levantado cabeza. A pesar de que ninguno de ellos fue a parar a Azkaban, la gente comenzó a mirarlos con desconfianza. Sus negocios se resintieron y su vida social también, aunque supieron conservar un poco de su antigua grandeza. Siempre he creído que Narcissa Malfoy es una mujer inteligente. Sin duda, ella sacó a flote a su marido y a su hijo y, sin duda, suya fue la idea de unir a Draco con Astoria.

Por supuesto, le hubiera valido con cualquier chica procedente de una buena familia mágica. Los Greengrass no vimos perjudicada nuestra posición después de la guerra y somos de sangre pura, requisitos más que suficientes para un Malfoy. Además, Astoria es guapa, inteligente y discreta, la perfecta futura señora de Draco Malfoy. A veces tengo la sensación de que si yo no hubiera estado comprometida en aquel entonces, ahora ocuparía el lugar de Astoria. Y, aunque sólo sean suposiciones, me duele. 

No es que sea una romántica empedernida. De niña, una parte de mí suponía que mi matrimonio sería de conveniencia, pero curiosamente encontré a alguien a quién querer. Alguien que, tal vez, pudiera tener los mismos motivos para casarse conmigo que los que tiene Draco para casarse con mi hermana, pero que cada vez que me mira me hace sentir querida. Alguien silencioso, de pasado turbio y futuro incierto, pero alguien a quién quiero, después de todo.

Yo también hubiera querido eso para Astoria. Y no es que ella no esté enamorada, porque lo está. Francamente, no es difícil enamorarse de alguien como Draco. No sólo porque es guapo y de buena familia, sino porque sabe cómo ser encantador cuando se lo propone. Con Astoria debió proponérselo en serio, porque apenas hace un año que empezaron su relación y ya están casados.

He sido testigo de excepción del noviazgo de mi hermana. La he escuchado hablar de sus primeras citas, de sus ilusiones y sus planes de futuro, y siempre he procurado apoyarla. A pesar de Draco. Alguna vez he tenido la tentación de abrirle los ojos, de mostrarle que la realidad no es tan bonita como ella cree, pero he sido incapaz de robarle la ilusión que ha movido su vida desde que conoció a Draco. Una parte de mí incluso quiere pensar que Draco comparte sinceramente dichas ilusiones.

Nunca lo he conocido demasiado bien. En Hogwarts, a pesar de ser compañeros y de tener algo parecido a una amistad, no éramos muy dados a las confidencias. Nunca he sabido qué piensa, qué le gusta o qué odia, así que no es fácil para mí saber qué quiere hacer ahora.

Alzo la vista y veo a Astoria recibir con una sonrisa encantadora las felicitaciones de sus suegros. Narcissa le aprieta los brazos con cierto afecto, y Lucius se mantiene un paso atrás. No luce tan orgulloso como siempre, aunque aún conserva su elegancia innata y su gesto de eterno aburrimiento. 

Sé que ahora llega el momento de acercarme yo misma a los novios y darles la enhorabuena, pero no me siento con fuerzas. Afortunadamente, notó un apretón fuerte en mi mano. Al girar la cabeza, Theo está ahí, serio como siempre, instándome a actuar. 

Theo no comparte mis dudas respecto a Malfoy. No es que le guste tratar el tema, pero afirma que hay algo en los ojos de Draco que le hace creer en él. Yo realmente no veo ese algo, pero me gusta pensar que Theo tiene razón. Por el bien de mi hermana.

-¿Serás amable?

Me susurra Theo, suponiendo, tal vez, que estoy a punto de explotar.

-Siempre lo soy.

-Es el día de su boda.

Sé que lo es. Las advertencias de Theo son totalmente innecesarias, pero él no sería quién es si no me las hiciera. Yo sólo sonrío y camino hacia mi hermana y mi nuevo cuñado. Ella amplía su sonrisa y corre a abrazarme, mientras Draco me observa con cautela y estrecha la mano que Theo le tiende.

-Felicidades –Mascullo en el oído de mi hermana, sin dejar de abrazarla. La siento frágil entre mis brazos, muy pequeña e indefensa, y me muero de ganas por estar así para siempre, protegiéndola del mundo cruel que se abre ante nosotras.

-Gracias, Daphne.

Sé que hay algo más detrás de esa palabra. Yo nunca he hablado con Astoria sobre mis dudas, pero ella me conoce y lo sabe todo. Quizá por eso me mira con algo parecido al alivio cuando nos separamos y se vuelve a Theo, dispuesta a recibir sus felicitaciones. O, mejor dicho, la tenue sonrisa de mi marido y sus palabras de aliento ante la vida que se le viene encima.

Yo miro a Draco. Sigue estando serio y parece dudar. Decidida, me acerco a él y le abrazo, sabiendo lo mucho que a él le molesta que nadie haga eso. Lo noto tenso y, mientras Theo sigue hablando con Astoria, deslizo con delicadeza las palabras, tan bajo que creo que ni el mismo Draco puede oírme.

-Si le haces daño, te mataré.

-Si no lo hicieras, me sentiría muy decepcionado.

Me separo de Draco y lo examino concienzudamente. No sé por qué, pero parece aliviado después de escuchar la amenaza. 

Tampoco entiendo cómo puedo sentirme mucho mejor ahora. Pero es que creo que Draco es sincero y casi confío en que Astoria vaya a ser feliz.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Minerva McGonagall._


	89. Minerva McGonagall

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**89**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Una nueva era**

Los primeros rayos del sol acariciaron el rostro de Minerva, llenando el Gran Comedor de una luz extraña, cargada de esperanza y dolor indescriptible. La estoica mujer alzó la mirada y observó su alrededor. No sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que tomó asiento en el suelo, pero sí que se sentía terriblemente cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente. Podía escuchar los sollozos amargos de aquellos que habían perdido a alguien en las últimas horas y, lo peor, tenía ante sus ojos medio centenar de cadáveres, la mayoría de ellos pertenecientes a niños que ni siquiera debieron ser parte de aquella guerra.

Minerva no pudo reprimir un largo suspiro de tristeza. Era consciente de que debía dejar atrás aquel momento de debilidad y tomar las riendas de la situación. Los aurores parecían ser capaces de encargarse de todo, cierto, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a dejar que los demás hicieran su trabajo. Además, estaban en Hogwarts. Su colegio ahora que no estaban Albus ni Severus Snape.

Severus Snape. No había podido pensar en él apenas, pero una extraña congoja la invadió cuando recordó su nombre. Severus Snape, al que tanto había despreciado en el último año, y que ahora se descubría ante los ojos de todos como un hombre capaz de ceder su alma por el bien mayor. Porque eso era lo que había hecho al asesinar a Dumbledore. Por más desagradable que fuera, por más errores que hubiera cometido a lo largo de su vida, a pesar de todos sus defectos –que eran, quizás, demasiados- Severus Snape se había sacrificado. Egoístamente, en cierta forma, pero lo había hecho. Para no fallarle a Albus ni a ninguno de los demás.

Su cuerpo debía seguir en la Casa de los Gritos. Nadie lo había reclamado y nadie lo haría. No tenía familia, ni amigos. Nada. Los únicos con los que había tenido una relación cercana alguna vez fueron sus compañeros de Hogwarts, los profesores, y Minerva se sintió responsable de él. Aunque nunca le hubiera caído bien, merecía tener un funeral digno, descansar en algún sitio donde pudiera obtener algo de paz, cerca del lugar que posiblemente había sido su único hogar. Hogwarts.

Decidida, se puso en pie y caminó con paso firme entre la pequeña multitud que se congregaba en el Gran Comedor. Procuró no mirar los rostros de los niños muertos y, aún así, su corazón se encogió cuando vio a los Weasley preparando el cuerpo de Fred para llevarlo a casa. Fred, que tantos quebraderos le había dado desde que lo viera por primera vez. Aún le resultaba difícil de creer que estuviera muerto. O Colin Creevey, que apenas tenía dieciséis años. También distinguió el cabello rojo de Susan Bones, que había muerto junto a tantos otros miembros de su familia, o el de Terry Boot, que había luchado con coraje contra los Carrow durante todo el curso. Incluso distinguió el emblema de Slytherin en uno de los uniformes. Ella nunca había sentido mucha simpatía por los Slytherin, pero no pudo evitar detenerse junto a él. Era un chico de sexto curso. A Minerva le alegró poder recordar su nombre mientras le cerraba los ojos y le colocaba los brazos sobre el vientre. No había nadie preocupado por él, y la mujer se preguntó si sus padres habrían estado fuera durante la batalla, con Voldemort. Incluso pensó que el chico, tal vez, había entrado con el enemigo y había luchado contra sus compañeros. Se sintió avergonzada cuando vio a una mujer caminar hacia ella, acompañada por un auror. Se apartó discretamente mientras la mujer abrazaba al chico y murmuraba entre sollozos su nombre. Minerva lamentó, incluso en momentos como ese, ser incapaz de pensar bien de los Slytherin. Especialmente de los que sólo eran unos niños.

Abochornada y con el corazón en un puño, siguió avanzando. Había más estudiantes, aunque poco a poco los cuerpos eran cubiertos por lienzos blancos. Minerva apenas podía respirar, pero se negaba a llorar. Ella no era una mujer acostumbrada a llorar, pero todo era terrible. Tanta muerte, tantas vidas jóvenes perdidas de forma tan estúpida y cruel. No era justo, y ella se preguntaba si, tal vez, hubiera sido capaz de protegerlos mejor a todos.

Salió del colegio con paso firme, y con paso firme fue hasta el viejo sauce boxeador, que seguía agitando violentamente sus ramas, como si nada hubiera pasado. También los jardines del castillo estaban salpicados de muertos, hombres y mujeres, mortífagos y aurores, aliado y enemigos que habían sufrido el mismo destino. El destino al que, irremediablemente, lleva la guerra. Minerva jamás podría entender aquel sin sentido. Tampoco quería tener que hacerlo.

Su varita iluminó tenuemente los pasadizos subterráneos. No pudo evitar recordar a los Merodeadores y aquella noche fatídica en la que Severus Snape estuvo a punto de encontrar la muerte precisamente en la Casa de los Gritos, como si aquel lugar estuviera destinado a ser su sepultura. Recordó a aquellos cuatro alegres muchachos, encantadores por naturaleza y rebeldes por convicción, y lamentó el triste final de todos ellos. Incluso el del pequeño Peter Pettigrew, que había muerto solo, cobarde y silenciado por el olvido y la incomprensión. Minerva casi podía escuchar las risotadas de James y Sirius mientras preparaban alguna broma pesada, la voz suave de Remus fingiendo intentar controlarlos y las maldiciones de Severus Snape, ese chico que nunca le gustó y que ahora era un hombre tendido a sus pies. Cubierto de sangre y muerto.

Minerva sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver el cadáver. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, los ojos aún entreabiertos y una mano en el cuello, cerca del lugar que sirvió para que toda su sangre abandonara el cuerpo ahora helado. Se agachó junto a él y lo observó, sin atreverse a tocarlo. Aún era desagradable, más aún con su habitual palidez teñida de azul. Era una visión casi grotesca, pero Minerva no se permitió el sentir asco. Suspiró profundamente y le cerró los ojos con manos temblorosas. No recordaba haber tocado nunca a Severus. Estaba segura de que nadie lo había hecho antes que ella. Y, sin embargo, aquel gesto le pareció natural. Humano. Asiendo su varita con fuerza, murmuró unos hechizos de limpieza, eliminando todo rastro de sangre y herrumbre. Después, se puso en pie y no supo qué hacer. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no cómo. ¿Cómo presentarse en Hogwarts con ese cuerpo? Muchos aún no sabían la verdad –ella casi no podía entenderla del todo- y tratarían de dañar el cadáver. Muchos de los mortífagos caídos estaban siendo maltratados y privados de cualquier clase de dignidad. No había demasiadas personas que fueran a reclamarlos ahora. La mayoría tendrían que huir o mantener las apariencias. Y ella debía cuidar de Severus, de la misma forma que él había cuidado de Hogwarts. Quizá no como a ella le hubiera gustado, pero lo había hecho, debía reconocerlo.

Así pues, hizo levitar el cuerpo. El cabello grasiento del hombre cayó hacia atrás, flotando en el aire grotescamente, como el resto de la ropa. Parecía un fantasma oscuro y tenebroso, un ser sin alma. Porque Severus había perdido el alma mucho tiempo atrás. Tal vez cuando mató por primera vez, o cuando asesinó a Dumbledore. O, más posiblemente, cuando supo quién era el responsable de la muerte de Lily Evans.

Severus había estado enamorado de ella hasta la locura y más allá de la muerte. Nadie podría negarlo jamás. Y, tal vez, ese era el único motivo verdadero por el que mereciera la pena otorgarle un entierro digno. Porque había sido capaz de amar con esa intensidad. El resto de cosas que había hecho estaban ligadas a ese hecho. Minerva sabía que de no ser por Lily, él nunca se les habría unido. Sabía que Severus no creía en el bien –seguramente tampoco en el mal- que durante toda su vida se había movido por sus propios intereses y, curiosamente, no le importó. Porque, después de todo, su ayuda egoísta y despótica fue crucial para derrotar a Voldemort y eso era algo que siempre le tendrían que agradecer.

_**Siguiente capítulo: **__Rose Weasley._


	90. Rose Weasley

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**90**

**Rose Weasley**

**Cuando sabes lo que quieres**

Como cada año, Rose Weasley vuelve a casa por Navidad. Está sentada en uno de los compartimentos del Expreso de Hogwarts, con el libro de Transformaciones abierto en su regazo por si se aburre y le da por ponerse a leer. Frente a ella, Hugo y Lily se inflan a golosinas, riendo y compartiendo bromas y comentarios sobre aquellos tres meses de colegio. Es su primer año en Hogwarts y aún conservan la emoción del primer día. Rose, que ya está en su tercer año, sabe que esa emoción no durará demasiado. Poco a poco, las tareas irán aumentando y los ratos libres disminuyendo, y ellos se volverán un poco más serios y maduros, como tantos antes que ellos –exceptuando, por supuesto, a los tíos Fred y George, legendarios bromistas en sus años de estudiantes.

La puerta se abre de forma repentina y James Potter asoma la cabeza. Tiene el ceño fruncido y cuando mira a Rose ella ya sabe lo que va a preguntarle. Ha sido así desde el primer año, cuando su hermano menor decidió que no seguiría sus _consejos_ –órdenes, más bien-, y haría lo que le diera la gana, cuando le diera la gana y con quien le diera la gana.

-¿Dónde está Albus?

-Con Malfoy. ¿Dónde si no?

James gruñe una maldición y se va dando un portazo. A Rose tampoco le gusta que Albus sea amigo de ese chico, pero después de observarlos durante mucho tiempo se ha dado cuenta de que no es tan malo. Sabe que los Malfoy no son de fiar –su padre lo ha dejado claro millones de veces- pero a ella no le parece que Scorpius sea una mala influencia para su primo. Vale que no es normal que un Gryffindor y un Slytherin se lleven bien, vale que no es lógico que un Malfoy y un Potter sean amigos, pero a Rose no le parece lógico que James los acose de esa manera. Porque eso es lo que hace: perseguirlos y meterse con Malfoy cada vez que pueda, amenazándolo y procurando hacerle la vida imposible. Rose sabe que eso a Albus le molesta mucho –a ella también le parecería desagradable- pero no se mete. No quiere apoyar ni a James ni a Albus, porque los dos son sus primos y a los dos los aprecia por igual. Aunque James pueda ser realmente pesado cuando se lo propone.

Rose sabe, además, que hace un tiempo que los jóvenes Potter y Malfoy se miran de forma diferente. A ella, observadora por naturaleza, no se le ha escapado el brillo de sus miradas, los movimientos un tanto convulsos de sus manos y sus respiraciones algo entrecortadas ante el menor toque. Hubiera sido imposible, de cualquier forma, puesto que ella sabe perfectamente lo que es que te tiemblen las piernas cuando la persona querida está frente a ti, hablándote y sonriéndote. Ella ha sentido miles de veces las famosas y romanticotas mariposas revolotear en su estómago, y se ha ruborizado ante una mirada más intensa de lo normal o una frase más significativa que las otras. Ella, Rose Weasley, está profundamente enamorada.

Su amor, eso sí, está tildado de imposibles. Porque el chico que le gusta es mucho mayor que ella, porque es como uno más de sus primos y porque él también está enamorado, aunque no sea ella la afortunada.

No. La afortunada es otra Weasley, una a la que poco le importan los lazos familiares. Una que insiste en hacerse amiga suya, que le pregunta sobre chicos mientras le da codazos cómplices y le guiña un ojo. Una Weasley que no tiene el pelo rojo, sino rubio, y que es tan hermosa que casi todos los hombres se vuelven para mirarla. Una Weasley que, en definitiva, no es digna de _Él_.

Rose no soporta a Victoire. Y no es que Victoire sea una mala persona. Es un poco engreída, eso sí, aunque no es de extrañar. Su madre también lo es, y no por eso le cae mal a Rose. De hecho, Victoire le caía bien antes, cuando eran más niñas y jugaban juntas a ser princesas atrapadas por dragones. El problema llegó cuando crecieron y Victoire se hizo más y más bella y _Él _puso sus ojos en ella. Porque, a pesar de que Rose era muy pequeña entonces, en sus sueños infantiles era Teddy Lupin quién la rescataba de las garras de los aterradores dragones.

Rose quiere a Teddy para ella. Entiende que aún es muy joven, pero está segura de que será perfecta para él cuando crezca un poco más. Ella tampoco es fea e, indiscutiblemente, es muchísimo más inteligente que Victoire. Quizá por eso está decidida a pasar con Teddy todo el tiempo que pueda durante esa Navidad. Se olvidará de los otros niños y se sentará a su lado, hablándole sobre cosas interesantes, demostrándole que ella es mejor que Victoire. Y lo hará con tanta sutileza que nadie, ni siquiera su observadora madre, se dará cuenta. Porque Rose, aunque es muy joven, sabe perfectamente lo que quiere.

A Teddy Lupin.



_Aunque apenas tengo tiempo para leer fics, sí que les he echado un ojo a algunas historias sobre los chicos de la tercera generación, especialmente porque me gusta Teddy Lupin y porque encuentro que Albus y Scorpius hacen una pareja preciosa. A Rose casi siempre la he visto emparejada con Scorpius (seguro que hay algo más diferente por ahí), pero como ya he dicho, yo prefiero el Albus/Scorpius, así que he pensado. ¿Con quién emparejo yo a esta chica? Y, bueno, pareja, pareja no es que sean, pero sería divertido que le gustara Teddy, así que ahí está el resultado. Espero que os haya gustado ;)_

_Quisiera aprovechar para anunciar que con este capítulo termina una nueva ronda de peticiones. Creo que escribiré unas diez o quince viñetas con los personajes que tenía preparados, así que os ruego que volváis a sugerir a aquellos personajes sobre los que no he escrito aún. Es una cuestión de organización interna, así que si me hacéis el favor;)_

_Además, para la viñeta número 100, que ya está muy cercana (¡100 viñetas, mamma mía!) quiero hacer algo especial. Y os voy a pedir ayuda :) He pensado en escribir sobre algún personaje del que ya haya escrito antes, así que admito sugerencias. Alguna viñeta que os haya gustado especialmente y que queráis ver continuada, o si preferís que explore algún personaje desde otra perspectiva, pues me lo decís y ¡YA TÁ! Yo tengo mis preferencias, pero si hay alguno que os atraiga a la mayoría, estaré encantada de escribir nuevamente sobre él. Así que pensadlo y ya me decís algo._

_Un saludo y muchos besos._

_Cris Snape_

_Por cierto, el próximo capítulo será el de Rodolphus Lestrange, por si las dudas :)._


	91. Rodolphus Lestrange

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**91**

**Rodolphus Lestrange**

**Regreso a casa**

El chirriar metálico de la pesada puerta de hierro a su espalda. El frío húmedo del suelo rocoso bajo sus pies. El aliento gélido de los dementores rodeándole, acosándole y volviéndole loco. Rodolphus cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Escucha los gritos de otros prisioneros menos tranquilos que él y sus pasos lo llevan hasta la puerta. No puede ver nada más allá de muros casi infranqueables y oscuridad, pero una parte de su alma se siente extrañamente reconfortada. Suspira largamente y, aunque se niegue a aceptarlo, Rodolphus Lestrange siente que ha vuelto a casa.

Él odia Azkaban. Cualquiera que haya tenido la desgracia de estar preso allí la odiaría. Sin embargo, siente una aletargante familiaridad invadiendo su conciencia cuando, apoyando la espalda en la pared, se deja caer al suelo y termina sentado en su lecho de paja maloliente e infecta. Han sido muchos años allí, sin salir de ese pequeño agujero, sin ver la luz del sol y sin más contacto que el esporádico de los guardianes y el aterrador de los dementores. Azkaban no es un buen sitio y, sin embargo, hay algo en el hombre que quiere gritar de felicidad.

Rodolphus ama la vida en libertad. Cualquier ser humano con dos dedos de frente lo haría. Los pocos meses que ha estado libre, ha vuelto a sentirse vivo por completo. El sujetar de nuevo su varita y sentir la magia vibrando en la yema de sus dedos. El tomar comida caliente y dormir en un lecho blandito y cálido. El poder conversar con sus camaradas, volver a reír, a enfadarse, a recuperar sus sueños y esperanzas. El contacto físico, especialmente el sexo salvaje y doloroso con su _querida_ mujer. Todo eso devolvió a Rodolphus un poco de la luz que perdió en la cárcel. Volver a sentir que su existencia tenía un fin, aunque ese fin le hubiera llevado al fracaso y, otra vez, a Azkaban. Todo había merecido la pena y, sin embargo, Rodolphus no siente que quiera volver a repetirlo.

Se siente extraño esa noche. La batalla del Ministerio aún se presenta borrosa en su cabeza y, definitivamente, no entiende cómo pudieron ser derrotados por un grupo de estudiantes de Hogwarts, niños que apenas sabían lo que era la magia. Rodolphus ríe con ironía. Ellos, sanguinarios mortífagos capaces de matar sin contemplaciones, de dañar el alma de las personas hasta arrebatarles la cordura, vencidos por un puñado de mocosos imberbes. Sin duda, el Señor Tenebroso estará muy enfadado en ese momento. Rodolphus se alegra de estar en Azkaban y no lo siente por aquellos que tendrán que lidiar ahora con su ira. Él está a salvo, después de todo. A salvo y en casa.



_Lo sé. Esto ha sido muy corto, pero es lo que hay. Imagino a Azkaban como un ente con vida propia, capaz de crear una especie de Síndrome de Estocolmo en los presos, y eso es lo que le pasa a Lestrange. Eso y que los dementores no son la mejor compañía para mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros :)_

_Para la próxima viñeta, voy a atreverme con Severus Snape. Tengo un montón de ideas rondándome por la cabeza, unas más dramáticas que otras. Pero como es primavera y no me apetece andarme con melodramas, voy a intentar hacer algo "cómico". Y sólo digo que lo intentaré, que conste._

_En fin. Que os vaya bien. Nos veremos pronto. Besazos._

_Cris Snape_


	92. Severus Snape

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**92**

**Severus Snape**

"**No" Descanse En Paz**

Severus Snape ni siquiera necesitó conocer personalmente a Harry Potter para saber que era un inepto sin sentido común. Quizá, no fuera del todo culpa suya, teniendo en cuenta quien era su padre. Internamente siempre esperó que el chico hubiera heredado algo de la inteligencia de su madre, pero la estupidez Potter fue algo imposible de contrarrestar.

Severus se había sentido ligeramente decepcionado cuando conoció al chico. No había en él ningún talento especial, salvo su innata capacidad para buscar problemas, y se parecía tanto a su padre que el adusto profesor sentía nauseas con sólo pensar en él. Harry sólo se parecía a su madre en los ojos y, en cierta forma, eso fue mejor que cualquiera de las otras posibilidades, porque así Severus se sintió libre de odiarlo todo lo que quiso, sin sentir remordimientos provocados por el recuerdo de Lily. Porque, salvo sus ojos, el chico era un maldito y patético clon de James Potter.

Aún así, lo había protegido en numerosas ocasiones y, pese a todo, no se arrepentía de ello. Ni siquiera lamentaba la forma en que todo terminó. Cierto. Él había muerto de la forma más patética posible –sin duda, si existía un creador no le tenía en demasiada estima- pero al menos había conseguido salvar a Potter y, por ende, dar un significado al sacrificio de Lily. Ya se había dicho muchas veces que sólo por ella hizo lo que hizo. Todos sabían que si se arrepintió fue por ella, que si se cambió de bando fue por el remordimiento de saber que él mismo la vendió al enemigo. Aunque hubiera sido valiente algunas veces, siempre lo hizo por interés propio, porque necesitaba sanar su alma y expiar sus culpas. Algunas veces, Severus no estaba muy seguro de haberlo conseguido, aún cuando –casi- todo el mundo le decía que sí.

Después de todo, muchos ya lo habían perdonado. El viejo Dumbledore, que le dio las gracias por haberle matado tal y como prometió hacerlo. Lily, que no le había dejado disculparse, consciente de que sus gestos valieron más que mil palabras. Incluso James y Sirius –par de cretino insufribles- que ya no se metían con él tanto como antes. A veces, Severus pensaba que estaba en el infierno. No entendía que pintaba él en un lugar como aquel, rodeado por sus enemigos de siempre y con Lily al lado. Tal vez no mereciera estar con ella, pero tampoco es como si la viera constantemente y, en cualquier caso, ya se encargaba su propia conciencia de recordarle que, pese a todo, aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

Porque Severus Snape estaba seguro de que no estaba completamente perdonado. Lo intentó en vida, pero tenía demasiadas muertes a sus espaldas y no todos eran tan compresivos como Lily o Dumbledore. Tampoco es que él hubiera pedido perdón por lo que hizo. Dudaba que tuviera sentido y, en cualquier caso, aquellos crímenes nunca le robaron tanto el sueño como la muerte de Lily. Por eso, porque estaba convencido de que aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer hacia el descanso eterno –_bonita _forma de llamarlo- estaba convencido de que _aquello_ era un castigo horrendo y cruel.

Harry Potter siempre fue la principal fuente de sus quebraderos de cabeza. Ni el sadismo del Señor Tenebroso, ni las dudas de sus compañeros mortífagos, ni el comportamiento díscolo de sus alumnos de Slytherin ni la desconfianza y el rencor de prácticamente toda la comunidad mágica. No. Harry Potter, al igual que su padre antes de él, era una piedra en el zapato de la que no podía librarse. Ni siquiera en el _Más Allá_.

Y es que la última ocurrencia del muy estúpido chico podría haberlo matado de no haber estado muerto ya. Le causó tal indignación que se quedó sin palabras y logró algo que nada, ni la más potente fuerza del universo, hubiera logrado jamás.

James Potter y Severus Snape estaban de acuerdo en algo por primera vez en su vida y en su muerte: Harry James Potter era total e inexcusablemente estúpido.

-¿Albus Severus? ¿Albus Severus?

James llevaba media hora repitiendo eso. Severus ni siquiera podía hablar. Lily esperaba paciente el estallido de su marido y Dumbledore sólo sonreía con ese aire místico que ya tuviera en vida.

-¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Albus Severus? Cuando Sirius lo sepa, querrá matarlo. Será...

-Imbécil –Siseó Snape al fin, escupiendo las palabras –Maldito mocoso del demonio.

-Debe haberse vuelto loco. ¿Albus Severus? ¿Severus?

-¿Acaso no hice las suficientes cosas para lograr que me odie? –Se lamentó Snape, más para sí que para los demás -¿Qué se supone que tendría que haber hecho? ¿Cocerle vivo en aceite hirviendo?

-¡Oh, eso te hubiera gustado mucho, gusano cruel! –Le espetó James, que no sabía muy bien a quién dirigir su ira. Pero Snape tenía razón. ¡Joder si la tenía! ¡Albus Severus!

-No. Tu querido hijo ha sido cruel. Ese crío casi me da pena.

-¡Mierda! –James se volvió hacia Dumbledore –Seguro que existe alguna forma de ponerse en contacto con Harry. Tengo que obligarlo a recuperar la razón.

-Esto...

-Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo contigo –Snape interrumpió a Dumbledore antes de que respondiera -¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Yo –Dumbledore dudó un segundo y, entonces, su rostro dibujó una expresión siniestra de la que sólo Lily fue consciente –Lo ignoro, pero tal vez descubráis algo por ahí.

-¡Por supuesto! –James dio un salto decidido y echó a andar -¡Vamos, Quejicus! Tenemos un montón de trabajo.

-No me llames Quejicus, patán ridículo y descerebrado.

Lily y Dumbledore no pudieron seguir escuchando el intercambio de insultos. No es que fuera una novedad, pero algunas veces era divertido escucharlo. Teniendo en cuenta que ya no podían lanzarse maldiciones, oírlos discutir era una de las pocas cosas que rompía la monotonía de ese lugar.

-No existe ninguna forma de ponerse en contacto con Harry, señor –Afirmó Lily. Ella misma había intentado hacerlo muchas veces antes, cuando su hijo era un niño y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba. No hacía falta decir que siempre había fracasado.

-Ya lo sé, Lily. Pero al menos estarán _entretenidos_ un rato.

Lily sonrió ante la forma que tuvo el anciano de pronunciar esas palabras. Después, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Francamente, señor. Albus Severus es un nombre horrible.

-Sí. Tu pobre nieto no lo tendrá fácil –Dumbledore sonrió y Lily cabeceó. No es que a ella le pareciera mal la elección de los nombres, aunque también le hubiera gustado hablar seriamente con Harry. No es que Dumbledore y Snape hubieran sido ejemplos a seguir en vida. No después de las cosas malas que también le habían hecho a su hijo -¿Te gustaría darle la noticia a Sirius?

-¿A Sirius? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Antes loca!

Y ambos rompieron a reír. Después, sentirían lástima por el pobre Albus Severus Potter, pero imaginar la cara de Sirius cuando lo supiera no tenía precio.



_¡Hay que ver! Con lo clara que tenía esta viñeta y lo que me ha costado escribirla. Es un poco rara y, sin duda alguna, podría haberla enfocado de mil maneras diferentes, pero me apetecía jugar un poco con Snape. Seguro que a él no le gustaría que lo hiciera, ni que Harry le pusiera Severus a uno de sus hijos. En serio. ¿Qué tendría que haberle hecho Snape al chico? :P Espero que os haya gustado._

_Para la siguiente viñeta, prepararé algo para Rowena Ravenclaw. Aún no sé qué haré exactamente, pero será como una continuación de las viñetas de Gryffindor y Slytherin, que no es que tengan mucho en común entre ellas, pero son de los Fundadores y hay que meterlas en el mismo saco. Hasta entonces, besitos._

_Cris Snape_


	93. Tobías Snape

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**94**

**Tobías Snape**

**No hacer daño**

Tobías Snape se moría. Después de tantos años de alcoholismo, el cáncer había aparecido en su aparato digestivo de forma implacable y dolorosa. Lo que al principio fueron leves molestias estomacales, se tornó en un dolor insufrible y un sin vivir vacío de dignidad y algún resquicio de paz.

Tumbado en su cama del hospital, el decrépito anciano luchaba ferozmente contra la muerte. Seguramente su hora debió producirse mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún quedaba alguna esperanza de felicidad para él y, tal vez, también para su familia. Pero Tobías, desgraciadamente para muchos, había envejecido lo suficiente para ver morir a su esposa, para observar impasible como su hijo lo abandonaba para siempre y para quedarse completamente solo, rodeado de desconocidos que limpiaban su suciedad con el ceño fruncido y una mascarilla cubriendo su nariz.

Se sentía francamente mal. Los médicos habían afirmado que no merecía la pena operarle. Cualquier clase de tratamiento había sido descartado pese a las protestas del enfermo. Someterle a radioterapia o quimioterapia sólo hubiera alargado su inminente agonía y, aunque a Tobías le hubiera gustado vivir un par de meses más, no estaba seguro de poder soportar el dolor y, por eso, en cierta forma empezaba a resignarse. Quizá, sólo se debiera a que la morfina lo mantenía constantemente inconsciente o aletargado, pero Tobías apenas tenía fuerzas para mirar por la ventana sin ver realmente nada.

Las largas horas de silencio eran una tortura. No tenía a nadie a su lado para coger su mano y, reflexionando, llegó a la conclusión de que se lo merecía.

Al principio, esperaba que sus compañeros de parranda fueran a visitarle y, con un poco de suerte, se quedaran a velarlo alguna noche, pero ninguno, ni uno solo, se dejó caer por el hospital durante las cinco semanas que llevaba ingresado. En cierta forma, era lo normal. Posiblemente estaban demasiado borrachos para preocuparse por nada que no fuera la bebida, el juego o las prostitutas de los suburbios. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que alguno hubiera muerto ya tras tantos años de maltrato hacia su organismo.

En cualquier caso, Tobías Snape tenía muy pocas cosas que hacer y mucho tiempo para pensar en sí mismo y en cómo había sido su vida. Estaba convencido de que su infancia y su adolescencia fueron normales. Él había sido un chico normal de la época de la guerra. No llegó a combatir, pero sufrió como los demás, ayudó a mantener a su familia como otros chicos de su pueblo y, después, pasó hambre y penalidades. Pero fue feliz, porque podía salir a pescar al río antes de que la contaminación lo cubriera con un manto oscuro, e ir a divertirse con sus amigos en busca de chicas guapas y alguna pinta de cerveza.

Después, en su juventud, había hecho lo mismo que los demás. Trabajar, ayudar a sus padres ancianos, acudir alguna noche al bar –si es que tenía un par de monedas ahorradas –y buscar una buena chica con la que formar una familia.

Y la encontró.

Tobías aún sonreía cuando pensaba en ella. Eillen Prince. No muy agraciada físicamente, pero sí agradable y misteriosa. Quizá, eso fue lo que más le gustó de ella, que nunca sabías lo que podías esperar. Definitivamente no era como las demás chicas y, por eso, Tobías se enamoró locamente de ella en cuanto hablaron dos veces. Y cuando ella correspondió a sus sentimientos, fue el hombre más feliz del mundo. El primer beso fue inolvidable y la primera noche juntos solía despertar su deseo hasta que la enfermedad acabó con cualquier clase de sensación que no fuera el dolor.

Eillen fue una mujer maravillosa. Tanto, que Tobías se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo y se moría por atesorarla para siempre a su lado. La protegía con fiereza de todo aquel que pudiera hacerle daño, hombres o mujeres, o pretendiera alejarla de su vida. Eillen siempre fue suya, desde el principio, y Tobías siempre estuvo seguro de que a ella le gustaba sentirse protegida. A veces, le acusaba de ser demasiado celoso y le pedía cambiara. _"Es por el bien de los dos, Tob"_. Y él no se cansaba de prometer que lo intentaría.

Pero no podía controlarse. No soportaba las miradas de otros hombres fijos en ella. Quizá ahora, viéndolo todo desde otra perspectiva, entendía que esas miradas nunca significaron nada. En el pasado, solía ver infidelidades por todas partes. Por eso, insistía en que no saliera sola, en que no hablara con nadie y en que se pusiera la ropa que él quisiera. Y Eillen, aunque al principio protestara, siempre le hacía caso. Porque ella le amaba y entendía que ambos debían sacrificarse por el bien de su relación. El amor era más importante que nada y Tobías lo defendía contra viento y marea.

Se excedió en algunas cosas. Porque pronto los celos trajeron consigo los insultos. Cada vez que la llamaba _Puta_, ella se encogía, humillada y avergonzada, pero era él quién perdía su dignidad, y Tobías necesitó toda una vida en comprenderlo. Poco a poco, se fue hundiendo en su propio infierno de celos e inseguridades y la primera bofetada llegó aún antes de saber que ella era una bruja.

No. Aunque no le gustara demasiado, las cosas no se estropearon por culpa de la magia. Él ni siquiera habría necesitado ponerla como excusa para tratarla como lo hizo. Algunas veces, la llamaba monstruo y esas cosas, pero no las pensaba de verdad. Porque él quería a Eillen. De verdad que la quería. Hasta la muerte y por toda la eternidad. Simplemente no se lo podía demostrar de la forma adecuada.

Porque los gritos, golpes y humillaciones no eran una forma de mostrarle su cariño. Porque violarla sobre la mesa de la cocina no era una manera de hacer el amor con ella. Ni dejarle los ojos morados, ni romperle el brazo de una patada, ni tirarla por las escaleras, ni obligarla a hacer cosas que sólo las prostitutas estaban realmente dispuestas a hacer por él. No, aunque Tobías Snape hubiera pasado años creyendo que actuaba correctamente, ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Porque sus gritos debieron ser susurros a medianoche, las humillaciones risas compartidas y momentos de romántica pasión. Porque los golpes hubieran sido un montón de hermosas caricias que habrían hecho feliz a Eillen más allá de las barreras que separaban los mundos mágicos y _muggles_. Porque él debió sentirse feliz cuando supo que tendría un hijo, en lugar de prometerse a sí mismo que lo odiaría por no ser lo que él querría que fuera.

¿Quería a Severus? Por supuesto que sí. Sostenerlo por primera vez en sus brazos fue el momento más feliz de su vida. Tanto, que le había jurado a Eillen que, esa vez sí, cambiaría. No volvería a beber, buscaría un empleo de verdad y arreglarían una casa que se caía a pedazos. Juró que nunca más volvería a insultarla o a golpearla y, aunque era evidente que ella no le creyó, Tobías logró cumplir su promesa durante un tiempo.

Seguramente, Severus ni siquiera lo recordaría, pero hasta que cumplió dos años Tobías fue un buen padre. Quizá no tan amoroso como cabría esperar, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a cambiarle el pañal, a darle la papilla o a acunarlo hasta que se dormía. Durante unos meses, aquel bebé le había fascinado. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Eillen estaba fascinada también y sintió unos celos furiosos y vergonzantes. De su propio hijo.

Quería que Eillen le dedicara más tiempo a él, que todo fuera como al principio, pero el niño era pequeño y requería mucha atención. Tobías se alejó de él lentamente y, una noche, Eillen le tiró sin querer la comida encima. Había estado sonriendo, sosteniendo a Severus en brazos. Estaba casi guapa, pero Tobías no se sentía tan dichoso como ella. Y cuando la sopa caliente le manchó los pantalones, se puso en pie y le dio una bofetada que casi la tiró al suelo. Después, echó a Severus de la cocina y llegaron más golpes. Y no se detuvieron jamás.

A Severus no solía pegarle demasiado. Fue un niño menudo y temía matarlo si se excedía demasiado. Pero el mocoso solía ponerlo nervioso. Era solitario, raro y respondón y, a veces, simplemente no lograba contenerse. Y el niño le temía y le odiaba a partes iguales.

Cuando se fue a Hogwarts, Tobías ni siquiera lo echó de menos. Eillen ya había comprendido que el espejismo de una buena vida juntos se extinguió para siempre y, en verano, cuando su hijo volvía a casa, lo miraba con odio, como si pretendiera matarlo.

El anciano Tobías suspiró y contuvo a duras penas las ganas de llorar. Se estaba volviendo un sentimental, pero los echaba de menos. A los dos. Nunca quiso hacerles daños de verdad. La situación simplemente le traspasó y ni siquiera había podido superar la muerte de su esposa, ocurrida quince años atrás. Severus había estado en el funeral y ni siquiera se acercó a él, y el anciano lo necesitó tanto...

Gruñó cuando volvió a sentir ganas de vomitar. Cada vez que lo hacía era como si una parte de sus entrañas escapara por su boca y, después, apenas podía moverse. Por eso se contuvo, cerró los ojos y contó de cien a cero lentamente, concentrándose únicamente en los números. Algunas veces estaba de acuerdo con los médicos y les agradecía que se negaran a tratarle. No podría soportar ese infierno durante mucho tiempo más.

-Señor Snape. ¿Está despierto?

Tobías parpadeó y miró a la joven enfermera. Era muy guapa y simpática. Siempre le regalaba una sonrisa cariñosa y le mullía la almohada con dedicación absoluta, como si realmente se preocupara por su bienestar.

-¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana?

-Un poco mejor.

Era mentira, claro. La enfermera lo sabía y la miró con lástima. A él ya ni siquiera le importaba que lo miraran de esa forma. Estaba demasiado cansado.

-¿Has podido hablar con él?

Todas las mañanas era lo mismo. Tobías hacía su pregunta y la chica negaba tristemente con la cabeza. Pero ese día había algo diferente en sus ojos. Era algo más que pena. Eran desolación y compasión.

-Lo siento, señor Snape –Murmuró muy bajito. Pareció dudar un segundo, como si estuviera tomando una decisión trascendental y, finalmente, siguió hablando –Hace un rato me respondió al teléfono.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo?

Había algo de esperanza. Tobías sabía la respuesta –se la merecía- pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Lo haría cuando lo escuchara de labios de esa chica.

-No puede venir, señor Snape. Está muy ocupado con su trabajo y lo lamenta mucho...

-Dime la verdad. ¿Qué es lo que te dijo?

La enfermera se mordió el labio inferior. Era evidente que quiso otorgarle un poco de calma al paciente, pro nunca fue buena mentirosa.

-¿Literalmente, señor?

-Por favor.

-Su hijo –La chica suspiró profundamente –Me pidió que le dijera que no le importa en absoluto que se esté muriendo. De hecho, se alegra de que al fin pueda ir al infierno y espera que pase allí el resto de la eternidad. Y le pide que no vuelva a molestarle más. Ni siquiera loco volvería a verle.

Tobías agachó la mirada. Sin duda Severus había sido muy diplomático, dadas las circunstancias. No es que hubiera esperado otra cosa, pero dolía. Y no físicamente.

-Puedo intentarlo de nuevo. Seguro que se arrepiente y...

-No –Tobías la interrumpió casi con brusquedad. Él nunca se arrepentirá. Déjelo.

La chica lo observó un segundo y cabeceó. Cuando se fue y cerró la puerta tras ella, Tobías se dio media vuelta y se puso a llorar. No merecía su perdón, pero era tan insoportable no tenerlo.



_Sé que dije que el siguiente capítulo sería el de Rowena Ravenclaw, pero he tenido que escribir esto. Y, pese a lo trágico de la viñeta, la he disfrutado mucho. _

_He intentado comprender a Tobías Snape y también que querido hacer que se arrepintiera de lo que yo creo que le hizo a su familia. Francamente, no es fácil para mí escribir sobre un maltratador, y mucho menos humanizarlo, pero lo he intentado y ahí queda la cosa. Y si esta escena llegó a producirse, estoy segura de que Severus Snape no perdonó a su padre. Es demasiado rencoroso y fiel a sus sentimientos –buenos y malos- para hacerlo._

_En fin. Espero que os haya gustado. Besos._


	94. Rowena Ravenclaw

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**93**

**Rowena Ravenclaw**

**Rebelde erudición**

-Hace días que no duermo por los nervios. Mirad. Mi padre trajo este collar desde tierras orientales especialmente para la ocasión.

Rowena alzó una ceja y observó con desinterés el enorme anillo de oro y piedras brillantes que, de forma bastante imprudente, aquella joven damisela lucía en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda. Mientras que las otras chicas exclamaban extasiadas y admiraban la belleza de tan singular obra de orfebrería, la joven hija del Señor Ravenclaw chasqueó la lengua disimuladamente y prosiguió con su labor de costura. Le parecía ciertamente imprudente que esa muchacha mostrara tan abiertamente sus posesiones de más valor. Parecía ignorar que los muros del castillo tenían ojos y oídos y que sus pasillos estaban plagados de criminales dispuestos a matar a cambio de un poco de oro. En cualquier caso, se guardó su opinión, conocedora de que ella no era nadie para lanzar ese tipo de advertencias, e intentó concentrarse en las flores que tan penosas le resultaban de bordar.

Odiaba coser. Odiaba tener que ponerse incómodos vestidos que limitaban sus movimientos. Odiaba tener que saber cantar y tocar el laúd. Odiaba tener que agachar la cabeza sumisamente ante los hombres. Odiaba compartir conversaciones banales e insulsas con jóvenes que sólo se preocupaban por ellas, su aspecto físico y su futura alianza con un hombre cuanto más viejo, rico y poderoso mejor. Odiaba tener que estar pendiente de la opinión de los demás y que sus padres le recriminaran cada vez que pretendía hacer algo que, según ellos, no era apropiado.

Como, por ejemplo, escaparse montada a lomos de un caballo, vestida como un hombre y con su largo y ondulado cabello suelto al viento. Odiaba no poder pasar horas y horas encerrada en la biblioteca familiar, leyendo un libro tras otro, aprendiendo, enriqueciéndose y convirtiéndose en una mujer con cerebro e ideas propias. Odiaba que no se le permitiera expresar dichas en risas en público, especialmente aquellas que muchos calificaban de revolucionarias y casi masculinas. Odiaba no poder gritar, correr o comerse las uñas cuando le apeteciera. Y, ante todo, odiaba que su padre no le permitiera explotar al máximo sus poderes mágicos.

No es que la sociedad mágica fuera machista. A Rowena al menos nunca se lo había parecido, pero su padre era diferente. Un rico hijo de _muggles_ que había heredado kilómetros y kilómetros de tierras en el mundo no mágico y que había crecido contaminado por las ideas arcaicas de los _muggles_ respecto a la posición de la mujer en el mundo. Para él, incluso para su madre, Rowena no debía ser _nadie_. Tan solo la esposa fiel y abnegada de algún idiota belicoso y cruel. Algo que, en cualquier caso, Rowena no estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Porque ella había nacido para algo más, estaba segura. Porque Rowena Ravenclaw sentía la magia hormiguear por sus venas día sí y día también, pidiéndose con cada acompasado latido de su corazón que se le permitiera explotar con toda su intensidad. Porque Rowena quería hacer algo más que bordar y ser la madre de los hijos de algún patán estúpido. Porque ella estaba destinada a cosas mejores y, a pesar de las adversidades, estaba dispuesta a luchar por ellas.

Por eso, se puso en pie, dejó la costura a un lado e ignoró las preguntas de las jóvenes que la acompañaban. Chicas en apariencia virtuosas e inocentes, pero capaces de despellejarse las unas a las otras en su lucha por encontrar esposo. Chicas que en su vida habían tenido que buscarse el pan o se habían sentido preocupadas por algo. Chicas que, en definitiva, crecieron entre algodones y que algún día descubrirían que la vida no era tan bonita como siempre habían pensado.

Rowena salió al jardín ansiando un poco de aire fresco. Sin importarle en absoluto que su padre fuera a recriminarle, se soltó el pelo y caminó con paso decidido a la armería. Era aquella otra de sus grandes aficiones: la lucha con espada. Una lástima que, por norma general, ninguno de los caballeros del castillo tuviera deseos de enfrentarse con ella. Después de todo, era la hija del Señor de la fortaleza. Además, algunos ya sabían de primera mano que Rowena Ravenclaw era un rival a tener en cuenta.

Aquella mañana, sin embargo, no había muchos aspirantes a ser su contendiente. La mayoría de los jóvenes habían partido hacia el norte a hacer frente a una banda de insurrectos, y tan solo la guardia más indispensable permanecía entre las murallas del recinto. Rowena caminó con decisión y sin pedir permiso asió con fuerza una espada brillante y plateada con aspecto de haber sido recientemente forjada o, quizá, limpiada a conciencia. La joven sonrió al sentir el peso metálico de aquel objeto y lo agitó en el aire, escuchando con complacencia el sonido que se produjo al cortarlo. Era tan agradable que no pudo contener un estremecimiento casi placentero.

-Ignoraba que las damas supieran siquiera lo que es una espada. Deberíais tener cuidado, mi señora, o terminaréis por lastimaros.

La voz llegó arrogante desde su espalda. Rowena se giró para encontrarse frente a un chico muy joven, quizá un poco mejor que ella, de pelo rojo y rostro aniñado. Lo examinó un segundo y no le pareció más que otro muchacho estúpido que venía a aprender magia y el oficio de las armas junto a su padre. Había muchos de esos por el castillo desde que ella pudiera recordar. Rowena alzó una ceja y, poniendo los ojos en blanco, siguió con su labor de entrenamiento.

-¿No os parece demasiado grande para vos? –El muchacho siguió hablándole, sin duda incapaz de captar el sutil desprecio de su mirada, y se acercó a ella con decisión –Una pequeña daga sería más manejable. No permite mucha capacidad de acción, pero podría servios en caso de que necesitéis defendeos de alguien.

-Disculpad, señor. –Soltó con algo de brusquedad Rowena. La conversación vacía de las chicas de antes la puso nerviosa y, además, ese joven conseguía desconcentrarla pese a sus esfuerzos de no hacerle caso -¿Alguien aquí os ha pedido vuestra opinión?

Por un segundo pareció azorado. Sin embargo, sonrió burlesco y se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que necesitabais ayuda. Es deber de un buen caballero tenderla cuando sea precisa.

-Pues en este caso no lo es, así que dejadme en paz –Espetó casi violentamente –Podéis ir a las cuadras. Allí encontraréis bestias de vuestro agrado.

-¿Queréis decirme algo con eso, mi señora? –Preguntó, divertido. Rowena bufó y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a no volver a dirigirle la palabra. Sin embargo, volvió a oír la voz del desconocido -¿Estáis segura de que sabéis lo que hacéis?

Suspiró. Rowena se giró lentamente y lo fulminó con la mirada. Pensó aquello de que si no puedes con tu enemigo, es mejor que te unas a él, y señaló las otras espadas con un gesto.

-Podéis comprobadlo vos mismo, mi señor.

Un brillo extraño, peligroso, inundó los ojos del pelirrojo muchacho. Las pequeñas pecas de su rostro parecieron bailotear y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa divertida y no exenta de ironía. Otra vez encogió los hombros y, sin más, blandió una espada y embistió sin previo aviso.

El chico luchaba bien. Rowena debía reconocerlo, pese a encontrarlo tosco, nervioso e irreflexivo. Sin duda necesitaba pulirse mucho antes de llegar a ser un buen guerrero, pero había muy buen material debajo de tanta estúpida soberbia juvenil. De hecho, Rowena tardó un buen rato en reducirlo y, cuando lo logró, pensó que él actuaría como todos los otros aprendices: se enfadaría y la insultaría de alguna forma poco hiriente pero muy bien disimulada. Por eso le sorprendió que el no perdiera la sonrisa y aceptara la mano que ella tendía para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Pues sí –Comentó despreocupadamente, acomodándose los ropajes –Yo diría que sí sabéis lo que hacéis. Aunque no se supone que las damas deban pelear tan bien.

-¿En serio? ¿Y quién ha dicho que yo sea una dama?

Él rió. Su risa era contagiosa y Rowena se descubrió a sí misma acompañándole, disfrutando de la broma que ella misma hiciera. De pronto, el joven le pareció menos arrogante y mucho más interesante, y quiso decirle algo un poco más amable, pero fueron interrumpidos.

-¡Señora Rowena! ¡Estáis aquí!

La joven y rolliza chica rubia tenía el pelo recogido en dos trenzas. Era una de las damas de honor que su padre le había buscado, también bruja y de origen _muggle_ y humilde. A Rowena le parecía la persona más noble y tenaz que nunca había conocido y la apreciaba. Aunque algunas veces pecara de remilgada, era lógico debido a la educación recibida en su infancia. Pero era lista y tan leal que podría arriesgar su vida por las cosas en las que realmente creía.

-¡Helga, amiga! ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo buscándome?

-El suficiente para que vuestra madre esté apremiando a los siervos –La muchacha se detuvo y examinó al desconocido. El chico también la miraba divertido y, por un momento, Rowena creyó que le haría alguna reverencia. En lugar de eso, puso los brazos en jarra y habló con algo que se asemejaba mucho al desdén -¿Y este quién es? No deberíais estar a solas con hombres desconocidos...

-¡Oh, pero lo conozco! No tenéis que preocuparos.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, Helga. Tenéis ante vuestros ojos al mejor espadachín que he conocido nunca.

Helga entornó los ojos, alarmada, y se enfrentó abiertamente a su señora.

-¿Habéis peleado con él? –Inquirió con voz ahogada. Cuando Rowena afirmó tranquilamente con la cabeza, se llevó las manos al pecho y pareció asfixiarse- ¿Por qué habéis hecho eso, demonios sangrantes?

-Me aburría.

La explicación era tan simple como sincera. Helga abrió mucho los ojos, hizo ademán de volver a protestar y guardó silencio, sabedora de que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera serviría de nada.

-Podríais haberos lastimado –Señaló con suavidad.

-¡Oh, no lo creo! –Intervino el muchacho, riendo disimuladamente ante la actitud de la muchacha rubia –Es demasiado buena. Aunque creo poder decir que he resistido heroicamente durante algunos minutos.

-Sois un imprudente –Helga se acercó al chico. Su enfado hacia Rowena parecía haberse esfumado, pero necesitaba alguien a quién sermonear. Normalmente, a la chica le gustaba mucho sermonear a los demás -¿Acaso no sabéis que mi señora es Rowena Ravenclaw, la señora de este castillo?

-¿En serio? Me temo que no hubo tiempo para las presentaciones. En cualquier caso –Y el chico se acercó a la dama, la tomó de la mano y se la besó galantemente –Mi más sinceras felicitaciones, lady Rowena. Es un placer encontrar a damas como usted, capaces de algo más que de bordar y tocar el laúd.

-Eso es lo que se supone que debería estar haciendo ahora –Helga apartó al muchacho de la dama, lográndolo no sin esfuerzo –Vamos, mi señora.

Rowena se dejó arrastrar hacia la salida del establo. Sin duda alguna, ese chico se había ganado su simpatía, algo que no era precisamente sencillo. Era uno de los pocos hombres que la habían tratado como a un igual y eso no podía dejar de gustarle.

-Debo irme, mi señor, pero agradecería que me dijerais antes vuestro nombre, puesto que ya conocéis el mío.

-Godric Gryffindor –El muchacho se inclinó hacia delante sin perder la sonrisa- A vuestro servicio, mi señora.

Rowena sonrió satisfecha y siguió a Helga hacia el castillo. Estaba segura de que volvería a encontrarse a ese joven y, quizá, con un poco de suerte podrían volver a pelear. Había estado bien.

-Vuestra madre se enfadará con voz, señora –Dijo Helga, aunque ya no había reproche en su voz. Quizá, algo de resignación.

-Posiblemente. Pero no me importa.

-Sí. Ya lo imaginaba.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se sonrieron. Existían numerosos secretos entre ellas, casi todos relacionados con la magia y su forma de explotarle en mutua compañía.

-Quizá haya encontrado una forma de compensaos por vuestras prácticas lecciones de Encantamientos y Herbología.

-Nunca podrías compensarme por eso –Comentó divertida Helga.

-¡Uhm! ¿También aprendisteis a pelear con espada o a usar un arco durante vuestras escapadas nocturnas a aquellas playas?

-¿Qué? –Helga se escandalizó y detuvo sus pasos -¡Eso son cosas de hombres!

-Os recuerdo, querida amiga, que vuestro padre afirmaba que la magia era cosa de varones. Varones siniestros y herejes, para ser más exactos. Y a vos no os importaba escapaos para practicar.

-Me gusta la magia –Dijo en voz baja, quizá algo ruborizada.

-La espada también os gustará. Ya lo veréis.



_La idea de que los cuatro fundadores supieran manejar las armas muggles de la época siempre me ha parecido muy interesante. Además, Gryffindor tenía una espada, así que es de suponer que no eran objetos del todo inútiles. Tal vez en este capítulo haya relegado la magia al segundo, pero quería presentar a otra Rowena menos "bruja" y más chica –y perdón por la palabra –"normal". Espero que en cualquier caso os haya gustado. Después de todo, Slytherin es el único fundador que no he utilizado. Podría decirse que es una viñeta previa al encuentro que describí en la viñeta del bueno de Salazar._

_Nada más. La próxima viñeta explorará a Viktor Krump. Ya he elegido el momento sobre el que escribiré. Ahora, a esperar que salga algo que se pueda leer._

_Saludos._


	95. Viktor Krum

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**95**

**Víktor Krum**

**Bajo la voluntad de otros**

Viktor deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Se había preparado a conciencia durante tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que decidió que sería el Campeón de Durmstrang y obtendría la gloria para el colegio y, por qué no decirlo, para él mismo.

Quería que la gente le recordara por algo más que ser un buen jugador de quidditch. Estaba harto de que únicamente se reconocieran sus dotes como buscador, como si no tuviera ninguna otra cualidad. Porque Viktor, a pesar de disfrutar enormemente de aquel deporte, que era su pasión y su locura, también sabía hacer bien muchas otras cosas. No era del todo estúpido –de hecho, algunos podían considerarlo como alguien inteligente- y era un mago hábil y una persona osada, valiente. Cierto que su carácter un tanto hosco no atraía demasiado la simpatía sincera de los demás, pero para Viktor eso carecía de importancia. Únicamente quería que le reconocieran por lo que era, con sus defectos y sus virtudes, sin tener que aparentar nada, sin tener que ponerse a pensar en el qué dirán.

El Torneo era una forma de demostrar de qué estaba hecho Viktor Krum. Para participar en él no bastaba con ser bueno volando en escoba y tener unos reflejos impresionantes y un poco de buena suerte. Para ser un campeón debía reunir ciertas capacidades –Viktor estaba seguro de que las tenía- y saber cómo utilizar la mente y la varita para afrontar una a una las diferentes pruebas y hacerse con la victoria final.

Viktor superó los dos primeros retos con bastante fortuna. Karkaroff se sintió muy orgulloso de él y, aunque tuvo cierta ayuda externa, Viktor se sintió plenamente satisfecho. Afrontaba la última prueba con ilusión. Era, sin duda, la más dura y peligrosa, pero no le importaba porque estaba preparado, ansioso por enfrentarse a aquello que le esperaba dentro del laberinto. Ya podía verse con la Copa del Torneo entre las manos, celebrando la victoria de Durmstrang –SU victoria- y recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus familiares, amigos y compañeros. Se sentía nervioso, ansioso por empezar y bastante seguro de sí mismo. Porque estaba preparado y, aunque reconocía que sus rivales también tenían sus posibilidades, se veía como vencedor.

Y, entonces, todo pareció cubrirse por una extraña neblina y su mente quedó en blanco. Cuando despertó varios magos que no conocía le rodeaban, mirándole con seriedad. No. En realidad parecían enfadados y Viktor se preguntó por qué. Buscó con la mirada algún rostro amigo, a sus padres o Karkaroff tal vez, pero no vio a nadie. Sólo aquellos tipos que ni siquiera se dignaban a hablar y permanecían alerta, como esperando algo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó con aspereza, luchando por incorporarse. Los magos no lo detuvieron, aunque no se les veía dispuestos a dejarle marchar si es que lo intentaba – El Torrneo...

Se produjo un breve silencio. Los hombres se miraron los unos a los otros, como si estuvieran pensando en algo y, de pronto, uno se adelantó y miró a Viktor fijamente.

-El Torneo ha terminado ya.

-¿Cómo? –El joven parpadeó, confundido, y miró a su alrededor –Eso no es posible. Yo debía salirrr y, entonces, aparrecí aquí y...

-Han ocurrido algunas cosas, señor Krum. Tenemos que esclarecer algunos hechos aún.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Bueno –Los hombres volvieron a mirarse los unos a los otros, como si no supieran muy bien a qué atenerse –Aún no sabemos muy bien qué ocurrió, pero pensamos que fue víctima de una maldición _Imperius_ durante el Torneo.

-¿Qué? –Viktor dio un bote y un segundo después se arrepintió. De pronto se sintió mareado, confundido y como metido en un sueño, con una sensación de irrealidad que muy pocas veces experimentó en su vida.

-Durante el desarrollo de la prueba, atacó al señor Diggory y a la señorita Delacour.

-Perro... Eso no es posible. Yo no recuerrdo nada...

Los hombres guardaron silencio y, entonces, Viktor se estremeció, pensando en sus rivales del Torneo. Si era verdad lo que esos hombres decían, si él había hecho aquello, era posible que hubiera ocurrido algo grave. Y aunque le resultaba muy difícil creer lo que le decían, miró con preocupación a aquellos desconocidos y habló casi con temor.

-¿Ellos están bien?

Una vez más, se miraron. A Viktor le pareció que se ponían muy tensos (uno de ellos incluso palideció) y se agitaban con algo de nerviosismo.

-La señorita Delacour quedó inconsciente, pero ya se está recuperando.

-Bien –Murmuró Viktor, tan bajo que nadie pudo oírle. Sintió un gran alivio y, entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que sólo le hablaron de Fleur y sintió que todos los vellos de su cuero se erizaban al mismo tiempo, sabiendo de antemano que algo horrible había ocurrido.

-¿Y Diggorry?

El hombre suspiró y se sentó frente a él, mirándolo casi comprensivamente.

-Todo ha sido muy confuso, señor Krum. Ni el director Dumbledore ni el Ministro Fudge nos han explicado gran cosa, pero creemos que algo terrible pasó en el laberinto –El hombre carraspeó y se pasó una mano por los ojos –Hace unos minutos, Harry Potter apareció ante nuestros ojos con... Con el cadáver de Diggory entre las manos.

Krum retuvo el aire en sus pulmones. La posibilidad de haber sido él el causante de aquella muerte inundó su corazón, llenándolo de angustia e incertidumbre. Él había atacado a Cedric Diggory, y Cedric Diggory estaba muerto. ¿Por su culpa?

-Yo... ¿Muerrto? Eso no es posible.

-Eso es lo que todos queremos creer. ¡Un chico tan joven!

Víktor tragó saliva y se quedó sentado, con las manos crispadas y la espalda muy recta. Nervioso, inquieto, impotente. Y, ante todo, asustado.

-¿Dónde está Karrkarroff?

-No lo sabemos, chico. Nadie lo ha visto desde. Bueno, desde que aparecieron Potter y Diggory. Quizá desde un poco antes.

Viktor suspiró, sin atreverse a expresar en voz alta sus pensamientos. No estaba seguro de si lo estaban o no acusando de algo, pero le hubiera gustado poder decirle a esos tipos que él no podía haber matado a nadie. Porque él no lo había hecho. ¿Verdad? No a Diggory, que siempre había sido tan amable con él y que era tan apreciado por todos sus compañeros. No. Diggory no merecía estar muerto. No podía ser verdad. No podía ser culpa suya.

Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un hombre de aspecto cansado traspasó el umbral y comenzó a hablar en susurros con los otros dos. Viktor intentó escuchar lo que decían, pero era del todo imposible, así que permaneció inmóvil y resignado a la espera de que le dijeran algo. Cualquier cosa.

Uno de sus dos acompañantes carraspeó ruidosamente. Estaba un poco pálido y dio dos pasos atrás, acercándose a Krum, mientras los otros se marchaban así, sin más.

-Debería reunirse con sus compañeros de Durmstrang. Sin duda, Dumbledore se ocupará de ustedes una vez haya... –El hombre guardó silencio y echó a andar sin terminar la frase. Dumbledore debía ocuparse de Diggory. No había que ser muy listo para deducirlo.

Viktor decidió seguir el consejo. Aunque no le hubieran explicado nada, era evidente que no lo culpaban por lo ocurrido. Se sintió bastante aliviado, como si le hubieran quitado una enorme losa de piedra de encima, y se prohibió a sí mismo pensar. Estaba demasiado confundido para hacerlo con claridad.

El hombre lo dejó en mitad de un pasillo, sin molestarse en despedirse de él. Viktor, algo mareado aún, siguió andando hacia el barco de su escuela. Sus compañeros no eran chicos demasiado cálidos y dudaba que alguno de ellos expresara en alto sus pensamientos sobre los últimos acontecimientos, pero Viktor añoraba reunirse con ellos. Compartir largas horas de silencio con esos chicos, sus _amigos_, o conversar sobre Karkaroff, Hogwarts y el Torneo. Había fracasado, cierto, pero sin duda la victoria ya no era importante. No cuando Diggory estaba muerto. Viktor se preguntó si hubiera podido estar en su lugar y se estremeció visiblemente. No se suponía que todo debiera acabar así. Sin gloria y sin un ganador. Aunque no hubiera sido él.

_**Siguiente viñeta: **__El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.Quiero decir, Quién-Vosotros-Sabeis. Este tío... ¿Cómo era? Tom Ryddle. Lord Voldemort. Pues ese. Ya sabéis. ¡A temblar!_


	96. Lord Voldemort

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**96**

**Voldemort**

**Porque Él también necesita vacaciones**

Ser el mago tenebroso más oscuro de todos los tiempos es agotador. La gente suele creerse que es muy fácil andar por ahí, sembrando el mal y provocando caos y dolor a cada paso que se da, y muy pocos se toman la molestia de pensar un poquito en él, ése cuyo nombre no debería ser pronunciado por nadie. Ése que, desgraciadamente, todo el mundo conoce. Ése que no parece ser del todo humano y que, no obstante, sufre y padece tanto como tú y como yo. Porque, a pesar de todo sus esfuerzos, sigue siendo mortal y tiene unas necesidades que cumplir.

Todo el mundo sabe que Harry Potter no ha tenido una vida fácil. Vale. Puede ser verdad. Eso de quedarse huérfano siendo un bebé, crecer al lado de personas que lo maltrataban y verse manipulado por un tipo que siempre buscó el _Bien Mayor_ no debe ser fácil. Si a eso le sumamos el tener un profesor puñetero, un par de enemigos escolares encarnizados y ser como una especie de imán para la muerte, podemos decir que Potter, el protagonista de la historia, el Bueno, las ha pasado canutas. Pero. ¿Quién se acuerda de Voldemort? El _pobrecito_ Voldemort, que también perdió a sus padres de pequeño –a su padre ni siquiera lo tuvo –que también creció rodeado de personas que no lo querían y que también tuvo que sufrir la presencia del viejo manipulador. ¿Acaso nadie puede comprender que él sólo pretendía ser un poquito mejor que los demás? ¿Tan difícil es ponerse en su lugar y darse cuenta de que ser el malo del cuento es tremendamente estresante?

Porque lo es. La gente –mortífagos incluidos- dicen que es malvado y tiene mucha mala leche, pero tiene motivos. De verdad que los tiene. Él, que sólo quiere que sus súbditos lo adoren con la suficiente entrega, que sus enemigos le teman incluso a su nombre y, ante todo, que el mundo entero se ponga a sus pies, se siente constantemente frustrado y, sí, tiene mal carácter y suele enfurecerse y soltar maldiciones imperdonables aquí y allá, pero cualquiera lo haría viéndose rodeado de una panda de inútiles como los que tiene a su lado. Sí, que la mayoría están entregados, pero no todos tienen las ideas muy claras. Unos, están con él por mero fanatismo (y eso le gusta, porque son fáciles de manipular), otros por interés propio y algunos, quizá la mayoría, por un miedo atroz.

Y eso está bien. A Voldemort el discurso del respeto mutuo nunca le ha gustado. Que sí, que eso de que se cazan más moscas con miel que a cañonazos está muy bien, pero él tiene sus métodos y no piensa cambiar. Que algún mortífago decide no obedecer sus órdenes. ¡Crucio que te arreó! Que alguien se atreve a plantarle cara. ¡Crucio, Crucio! ¡Avada! Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia. Y está bien. De verdad que está bien. Le gusta hacer todo eso, es divertido y le da poder, pero algunas veces se siente agobiado y quiere gritar y mandarlo todo a la mierda y largarse a alguna playa para tomar el sol, ponerse moreno y, si tiene un poco de suerte, cargarse a un par de _muggles_ despistados.

Porque lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más oscuro de todos los tiempos, algunas veces no tiene ganas de trabajar. Porque también le gustaría quedarse en la cama hasta tarde, pasarse un día entero en pijama, vagueando en el sofá o salir por ahí de marcha, a beber, bailar y buscar alguna compañía agradable a la que no le importe mirar su cara de serpiente, tocar su piel blanquecina o presentir la ausencia de algunos fragmentos de su alma. Porque a veces, cuando sus planes fracasan, Voldemort está hasta los huevos y quiere mandarlo todo a la mierda, dejar a sus súbditos plantados y disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones. Porque es malo, sí. Y se siente orgulloso, cierto, pero él también tiene derecho a hartarse de todo. Una lástima que su trabajo no sea como el de los demás y nadie (ni mortífagos, ni aurores ni niñatos con gafas y cicatrices) le permitan descansar en paz.



_Vale. Me he negado a mí misma la posibilidad de escribir algo serio sobre lord Voldemort. Y mira que podría haber escrito cosas, pero es que de verdad que debería tomarse unas vacaciones. Seguro que un poco de sol, mar y sangría no le vendría nada mal. Tanto ir por ahí haciendo el mal lo ha convertido en lo que fue. Pobeshito :(_

_Me dejo de chorradas, que la viñeta ya es una chorrada en sí misma. En el siguiente capítulo escribiré algo sobre Angelina Johnson y, aunque tengo muy claro lo que será, necesito unos días para cocer la idea. Hasta entonces, besitos._

_Cris Snape._


	97. Angelina Johnson

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**97**

**Angelina Johnson**

**Un mismo rostro**

-Fred. Se llamará Fred.

No Frederick. Fred a secas, como su tío. Angelina afirma lentamente con la cabeza y cierra los ojos un segundo. Está muy cansada, pero tiene fuerzas suficientes para acariciar los deditos de su bebé y aspirar el suave aroma a dulzor y vida que emana de su cabello. Será un Weasley, por supuesto, pero no será pelirrojo como todos los demás. Tendrá la piel tostada, el cabello oscuro y rizado y los ojos claros de su padre. De su tío Fred.

Mira a George. Se ha quedado sin palabras y es incapaz de gastar una broma. Está ahí parado, mirando a su hijo con absoluta adoración y con el semblante serio, casi preocupado. Quizá, acaba de darse cuenta de que ahora que es padre deberá ser un hombre responsable –a veces- y eso debe resultarle totalmente aterrador. Angelina le sonríe procurando mostrarse comprensiva y besa la frente del recién nacido antes de entregárselo a su padre.

George lo sostiene con brazos temblorosos un instante, pero no tarda en mostrarse diestro en el arte de acuna bebés. Recuesta a Fred sobre su hombro y sostiene su diminuta cabeza suavemente, meciéndose sobre sus propios pies para lograr que el niño se duerma. Angelina debe reconocer que está embobada ante la imagen y, a pesar de que tiene la sensación de que ese hombre, el George padre, no es el mismo de siempre, le gusta verlo así, completamente entregado a su bebé.

-Llevas el nombre de un gran hombre –La voz de George suena suave. Le está dando la espalda a Angelina, pero ella puede sentir su emoción. Prácticamente tiene la voz quebrada y ella lo entiende perfectamente. Nunca será fácil para él hablar de Fred porque cuando él murió se llevó una parte del alma de su hermano –Debes sentirte muy orgulloso. Algún día, te contaré cosas sobre tu tío Fred y espero que sigas su ejemplo. ¿Entendido, jovencito?

Angelina sonríe. Definitivamente no le gustaría demasiado que su hijo fuera como su tío, aunque por otro lado no sería del todo malo. Ella recuerda a Fred Weasley y está tan orgullosa de él como el propio George. Recuerda al niño travieso que le hacía la vida imposible al conserje Filch en Hogwarts, al adolescente divertido y pícaro que siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa y solía robarle besos cuando estaba enfadada, y al hombre valiente y decidido que conquistó su corazón y que murió con honor y con una mueca alegre en su rostro pecoso. Está orgullosa de él y lo echa de menos, porque cada vez que mira a George ve a Fred y eso no es fácil.

Ella estuvo enamorada de Fred Weasley. Fue su primer gran amor, el primer chico con el que fantaseó sobre el futuro y también el que solía sacarla de quicio con su carácter despreocupado, casi infantil. Fred fue un niño grande, un hombre que afrontaba la vida con una sonrisa en la cara, y cuando se fue Angelina se sintió desolada. No fue fácil despedirse de él ni de su recuerdo, como tampoco lo fue enamorarse de George.

Al principio pensó que estaba confundida, y no era para menos. Ella, y otros muchos como ella, creían que George sólo le gustaba porque le recordaba a Fred, pero no fue así. Quizá un poco al principio, pero después comenzó a conocer al verdadero George y se dio cuenta de que no era como Fred. No. George era, quizá, un poco más serio, más reflexivo, casi responsable. Sus bromas eran más sutiles y pausadas y su risa sonaba diferente. Más grave. Quizá eso se debía a que Fred no tuvo tiempo a madurar o quizá no. Tal vez, si Fred hubiera perdido a George y no al contrario, también habría resultado ser un hombre algo más calmado, pero ya no había forma de descubrirlo. La cuestión era que Angelina aprendió a distinguir a ambos hermanos y se dio cuenta de que le gustaba George. Su George.

Para él tampoco fue fácil. Angelina fue la novia de su hermano y para él aquella relación podría suponer una especie de traición. Porque Fred y George podían no tomarse en serio demasiadas cosas, pero sabían que nunca debían coger cosas que pertenecían a cualquier otro de los hermanos Weasley, y no compartir a la mujer de otro era algo básico. Ni siquiera si se trataba de molestar a Percy. Pero, después de mucho tiempo, comprendió que Fred ya no estaba y él sí, y que Angelina lo necesitaba a él y él... Bueno, él nunca se había enamorado hasta que la besó a ella y se dio cuenta de que no podía pasar ni un solo día sin sentirla a su lado.

Y, por eso, se habían hecho novios, se casaron y compartieron la vida juntos hasta que llegó la hora de tener hijos. Fred es el primero y Angelina quiere tener alguno más. Niños de piel morena, cabello rizado y ojos claros. Weasleys de carácter explosivo y mirada pícara, como la de su tío Fred y la de su padre. Porque George, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento y todas las dudas, nunca dejó de ser George y, por eso, Angelina lo quiere tanto.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Argus Filch._


	98. Argus Filch

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**98**

**Argus Filch**

**Squib**

Argus echó el pestillo de la puerta y encendió el pequeño candil que pendía del techo. El sótano era un lugar muy oscuro y húmedo que no agradaba demasiado a ninguno de los pequeños hijos del señor Filch, pero Argus únicamente se sentía tranquilo allí. De vez en cuando necesitaba tener un poco de intimidad, algo muy difícil de conseguir cuando se vivía en una casa muy pequeña y con demasiada gente. De hecho, Argus tenía que dormir con Amadeus y Marius, sus hermanos mayores. Si ellos le vieran haciendo lo que quería hacer se reirían de él y se lo dirían y su padre. Y, posiblemente, su padre le llamaría inútil y le daría un par de azotes con su grueso cinturón de cuero.

Argus tenía once años y sabía que no era como el resto de sus hermanos. Amadeus y Marius cursaban su tercer y su quinto año en Hogwarts respectivamente, y Hera, su hermana pequeña, hacía años que tenía estallidos de magia involuntaria. A veces, incluso podía hacer algunos encantamientos que su madre le había enseñado para ayudarla con las tareas domésticas. Pero Argus no.

No había recibido la carta. Nunca había demostrado tener ninguna clase de poder y, por supuesto, jamás había logrado hacer nada de magia. Ni siquiera podía conjurar un _Lumus_ ni ningún otro hechizo sencillo.

Argus se esforzaba muchísimo, eso nadie podía negarlo. Ni siquiera su padre, que tan decepcionado estaba de él y que tantos golpes le había dado para intentar que su poder estallara por algún lado, pero nada. Ni los correazos de papá, ni las burlas de sus hermanos, ni las palabras de aliento de su madre habían servido para nada. Aunque Argus intentara negarlo, estaba claro que él no era un mago como los demás. El curso en Hogwarts comenzaría al día siguiente y ya no recibiría la carta, pero él quería intentarlo, aunque fuera por última vez.

Bajó las desvencijadas escaleras de madera de dos en dos y rebuscó algo que estaba escondido bajo el último peldaño. Se suponía que era el lugar secreto en el que Argus guardaba sus cosas, aunque tenía sospechas de que al menos Marius sabía dónde estaba su escondrijo. En cualquier caso, Argus le restó importancia a ese hecho y sacó la vieja varita que tantos años atrás le había regalado su madre. Ella le había dicho que sólo tenía que tener fe y podría hacer magia y se había equivocado. Argus observó la varita con tristeza, la sujetó lo más fuerte que tuvo y apuntó con firmeza a unas telas apiladas en un rincón. Prácticamente vociferó el hechizo de levitación, pero no consiguió nada. Ni esa vez ni las otras cincuenta que lo intentó.

Se sentía totalmente frustrado. Le costaba un gran esfuerzo respirar y controlar los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo. Era un _squib_, esa era la realidad. Era un maldito e inútil _squib_ y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. No podía cerrar los ojos y desear poder hacer magia porque las cosas no funcionaban así. Únicamente podía asumir la realidad e intentar salir adelante sabiéndose tan desdichado como era.

Argus se dejó caer sobre las escaleras y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Quería ponerse a gritar, maldecir a aquel que le había castigado de esa forma, pero sabía que no debía hacer ruido. Su padre había estado malhumorado todo el día. Decía que Argus era la vergüenza de su familia, que no lo quería bajo su techo si finalmente era un _squib_ y que lo mataría con sus propias manos para evitarles sufrimientos a todos. Y, aunque una parte de Argus se negaba a creer que su padre fuera capaz de hacerle daño de verdad, la otra temía que lo considerara lo suficientemente indigno como para deshacerse de él.

Era lo suficientemente indigno y, encima, se ponía a llorar. No supo en qué momento comenzó, pero notó el sabor salado de las lágrimas bañando la comisura de sus labios y se apresuró a secarse la cara con las mangas de su túnica. Sollozó lastimeramente, sabiéndose débil además de inútil, y luchó por tranquilizarse durante algunos minutos. Ya debía ser tarde, porque arriba se escuchaban las voces de sus hermanos, la risa de su hermanita y las voces de sus padres mientras ultimaban los preparativos para el viaje a Hogwarts de Amadeus y Marius. Argus contuvo la respiración unos segundos. No parecía que nadie le estuviera echando demasiado de menos. De hecho, se les escuchaba mucho más felices que cuando él estaba presente. Quizá, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse de casa y no regresar jamás. Quizá, en el mundo _muggle_ estaría mejor que allí, entre gente tan inútil como él. Seguramente nadie le echaría de menos. Si se iba, su padre no tendría que echarle a la calle, no tendría que escuchar los insultos de sus hermanos nunca más y no tendría que ver a su madre llorar. De dolor o de decepción, poco importaba.

Aún así, sabía perfectamente que no era lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo. Todavía le daba miedo la oscuridad y solía tener pesadillas muy a menudo. No podía imaginar cómo sería su vida ahí fuera, lejos de sus padres, tan joven como era. Era muy pequeño, pero sabía que el mundo era un lugar hostil, especialmente con los _squibs_, así que se aseguró de que no tenía más lágrimas que derramar, suspiró profundamente y subió las escaleras.

Se encontró con la estampa feliz de la familia Filch disfrutando de una agradable cena. El ambiente en la cocina era fresco y olía a carne asada y pan recién hecho. Argus se quedó quieto, observándolos, sintiéndose más ajeno que nunca a todos ellos y pensando en darse media vuelta y desaparecer. Pero su madre lo vio y le sonrió. Sus hermanos se quedaron en silencio. Marius bufó, claramente disgustado, y Amadeus miró expertamente a su padre, que estaba se quedó serio y pareció realmente molesto.

Argus sintió las manos de su madre rodear sus hombros y se dejó arrastrar hasta la mesa. Aún tenía ganas de llorar. Era evidente que había estropeado una cena amistosa. Agachó la cabeza y probó la comida, pero no tenía ganas de nada. Nadie hablaba, todos le miraban y él no sabía muy bien dónde meterse. Y entonces habló Hera, que era muy niña y tenía cara de angelito, pero podía ser mucho peor que sus hermanos y sus padres juntos con esa capacidad innata para dar dónde más dolía.

-¿Todavía no has recibido la carta, Argus?

El chico alzó la vista. Hera le sonreía y jugueteaba con un delicado mechón de pelo rizado y castaño. Parecía tan inocente que Argus creyó que le había preguntado por su sabor de helado favorito o algo así. Pero no. Había un brillo extraño en su mirada que se acentuó cuando Marius y Amadeus rieron disimuladamente y su padre apretó los puños y los dejó inmóviles sobre la mesa.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, cariño –Dijo su madre, esforzándose por ser conciliadora, instando a Hera a guardar silencio. Pero Hera nunca se quedaba callada. No cuando se trataba de molestar a Argus.

-Eso significa que no irás a Hogwarts. ¿Verdad?

-No...

-Claro que no irá a Hogwarts –Fue su padre quién habló. Su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal y Argus se encogió en su silla a la espera del primer golpe –Este... Inútil _squib_ no...

No siguió hablando. Se puso en pie, arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se marchó dando grandes zancadas. Los demás se quedaron en silencio. A Argus le ardía la garganta y tenía los ojos aguados, pero se negaba a llorar delante de sus hermanos. Escuchó las risitas maliciosas, el gruñido de su madre antes de instarlos a comer y vio a Hera sonriéndole cándidamente, recordándole sin necesidad de palabras que él jamás sería como los demás, que estaba condenado a estar solo y, ante todo, que no era más que un _squib_.

Argus Filch hubiera dado su vida para que eso cambiara, pero aquella noche –y todas las demás noches del resto de su vida- aprendió que el destino no se podía cambiar.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Bellatrix Lestrange (¡Oh, Voldemort Todopoderoso)_


	99. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**99**

**Belatrix Lestrange**

**Juegos de niña**

Bellatrix tiene ocho años y está sentada en la alfombra del salón, el fino vestido de seda extendido a su alrededor, los graciosos tirabuzones cayéndole suavemente sobre los hombros y su vocecilla infantil resonando con gracia en la estancia. Es una criatura hermosa y, a pesar de su corta edad, indomable e independiente. Todos en la mansión saben de su mal carácter y, aunque ya sea la hora de la cena, nadie se atreve a interrumpir sus juegos infantiles. Únicamente su autoritario padre habría podido conseguir de ella algo de obediencia y, quizá, su tía Walburga. Y no porque Bellatrix se mostrara especialmente temerosa ante ella, sino porque le encantaba congraciarse con una de las brujas más poderosas de la familia Black.

Esa noche vendrá a cenar con su marido y sus hijos. Bellatrix ya ha ensayado varias veces la elegante reverencia con que obsequiará a su tía. Incluso se ha tomado la molestia de enseñar a Andrómeda y a Narcissa, mucho más pequeñas que ella y mucho menos conscientes de la importancia de que los Black vengan a casa. Afortunadamente, ambas aprenden rápido y Bellatrix puede dedicar unos minutos de su tiempo a jugar con sus muñecas.

Le encanta hacerlo. Tiene tantas que ocupan una habitación especial muy cercana a la suya. Su padre acostumbra a traérselas de sus largos viajes por el mundo y Bellatrix suele enseñar la colección a sus invitados. Se muestra absolutamente orgullosa y no duda en explicar detalles sobre todas y cada una de las piezas de la colección. Su padre siempre la mira con una sonrisa de medio lado, como encandilado por su elocuencia y su innegable inteligencia.

Sus hermanas no pueden tocarlas, por supuesto. Ellas tienen sus propios juguetes y saben que Bellatrix se enfadaría muchísimo si les causaran algún daño. Andrómeda y Narcissa juegan juntas algunas veces, pero Bellatrix no las envidia. No las necesita porque ellas siempre juegan como niñas, inventando historias sobre princesas encantadas y valientes príncipes que las rescatan. No. Bella es mucho más madura que eso y prefiere otra clase de tramas para sus juegos. Más cercanas a la realidad, más útiles para su futuro y el del mundo.

A Bellatrix le gusta imaginar que ella es esa muñeca de piel blanca y cabello negro y encrespado que es la favorita de la colección. Su padre se la trajo de algún país europeo y la niña la llevaba consigo a todos sitios. Esa muñeca era una bruja poderosa y peligrosa, invencible, siempre preocupada por llevar orden a la horrenda sociedad que la rodeaba.

-_Crucio_- grita la muñeca con la voz de Bellatrix, y otra de las piezas de su colección se retuerce en el suelo y clama por una piedad que no llegará -¡Cierra la boca, _sangre sucia_! –Y la niña sonríe cruelmente, regocijándose en aquel sufrimiento ilusorio, imaginando que algún día ella podrá ser como su muñeca favorita y dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para lograrlo.

Desde la puerta, su padre sólo sonríe e imagina que Walburga se sentirá muy orgullosa cuando sepa que Bellatrix es lo que todos esperan que sea. Toda una sangre limpia.

.

.

_**Próxima viñeta: **_Como prometí, la viñeta número 100 será especial. Finalmente, escribiré sobre personajes que ya aparecieron antes, pero no será sobre uno, sino sobre dos: Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas. Hasta entonces, gracias por estar ahí.


	100. Seamus Finnigam y Dean Thomas

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**100**

**Seamus Finnigam y Dean Thomas**

**¿Algo más que amigos?**

Nada en el barrio había cambiado. Seamus se sacudió la túnica y arrastró su baúl unos metros, hasta el otro lado de la calle. A pesar de que era de noche, mucha gente estaba en las puertas de sus casas, charlando y vigilando a los niños que correteaban por todos lados. Era como si los _muggles_ pudieran sentir la ausencia de los _dementores_ y quisieran disfrutar de la recientemente recuperada alegría de vivir. Seamus recordaba que el día que se fue todo estaba cubierto por una espesa neblina y los rostros de sus vecinos lucían tristes, desesperanzados.

Seamus caminó despacio. Su casa estaba al final de la calle y temía el momento de llegar allí. Sabía que sus padres estaban bien. Durante la guerra se había comunicado con ellos cada vez que le fue posible y, después de la batalla de Hogwarts, les envió una lechuza para comunicarles que estaba bien. Le faltaban dos dedos en la mano izquierda, pero por lo demás estaba entero. Sano y salvo.

Sabía que sus padres no lo habían pasado bien. Cuando su madre decidió unir su vida a un _muggle_ fueron muchos los que le dieron la espalda. Cuando Voldemort ascendió al poder, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que fueran a por ellos. Afortunadamente, eso no había pasado. Quizá porque los mortífagos habían estado demasiado ocupados con los _sangre sucia_ o con la guerra o, tal vez, porque su madre se aseguró de que no los molestaran, pero estaban bien. Nerviosos porque durante meses Seamus había corrido peligro casi diariamente, pero tan sanos y salvos como su hijo.

Seamus era consciente de que sería bien recibido. Sus padres debían estar tan ansiosos por volver a verlo como él, pero estaba nervioso. Esperaba, tal vez, algún reproche de parte de su madre por haber sido tan inconscientemente valiente en Hogwarts y, seguramente, un tenso y eterno silencio por parte de su padre. No sabía cuál de las dos cosas sería peor, pero debía enfrentarlos cuanto antes. Lo estaba deseando.

Le alegró comprobar que su casa seguía en pie. Durante el trayecto de vuelta llegó imaginársela hundida y vacía, pero seguía allí. La puerta del garaje cerrada, protegiendo la vieja moto de su padre de miradas curiosas, y las ventanas abiertas. Seamus sonrió al ver la familiar imagen de una cortina blanca agitándose en el aire y suspiró. Casi podía oír la televisión desde donde estaba. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que siempre había extrañado durante sus estadías en Hogwarts: la televisión. Le había gustado desde niño, como a su padre, y se moría de ganas por ver alguna película o concurso estúpido.

Seamus suspiró, aferró más fuerte su baúl y le echó un vistazo perezoso a su mano herida. Si no la mirabas directamente, casi no te dabas cuenta de que faltaban dedos. Sonrió con tristeza y avanzó hasta colocarse frente a la puerta. Decidió no pensarlo mucho y llamó al timbre.

Esperó. Escuchó a alguien correr y casi pudo ver el rostro de su madre ante él. Pero no fue la mujer quien le abrió. Seamus dio un paso atrás cuando su padre tiró de la puerta y miró en todas direcciones antes de fijar sus ojos en él. Entonces, prácticamente gimoteó antes de agarrar al mago por el cuello y abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que sus costillas crujieron.

-¡Oh, Seamus!

Le pareció que su padre sollozaba, pero no era posible porque él nunca lloraba. El mundo podía estar hundiéndose a su alrededor que Patrick Finnigam jamás derramaría ni una sola lágrima. Sin embargo, fue evidente que lo estaba haciendo cuando se apartó de Seamus, lo asió por los hombros y lo examinó detenidamente como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba allí. Tenía las mejillas humedecidas.

-Estás bien –Dijo, como si no terminase de creérselo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Seamus vio a su madre. Le pareció que estaba más delgada y pálida de lo normal y que su aspecto era enfermizo, pero no le importó cuando ella sonrió y corrió hacia él, apartando a su marido de un empujón y abrazándolo como llevaba años sin abrazarle. Susurró un par de veces algo que sonó a _Mi niño_ y, ella sí, lloró abiertamente y sin pudor alguno. Seamus tampoco recordaba haberla visto llorar nunca.

Se sintió tan abrumando cuando su padre los rodeó a ambos con sus brazos fuertes y robustos que él mismo sintió un par de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Decidió que se dejaría arropar por ellos y que se permitiría el lujo de volver a ser niño durante unos minutos. En el último año se había visto obligado a tomar demasiadas decisiones de hombre como para querer otra cosa.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero estaba tan a gusto que no le importó. Sólo supo que cuando su padre los soltó, su madre se enjugó las lágrimas, puso los brazos en jarra y se aclaró la garganta para empezar a regañarle. Jamás hubiera imaginado que algún día mataría por escuchar uno de esos molestos sermones maternos. Quizá unas horas antes lo hubiera temido, pero ahora era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto en volver, maldita sea? Ha pasado una semana desde aquello.

-Yo…

-¿Pensabas que con una carta era suficiente? –Su madre le golpeó el pecho con un dedo, haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos –Estás muy equivocado, chico.

-Lo siento, pero he estado en la enfermería.

Le mostró la mano aún vendada. No habían podido hacer nada para que recuperara los dedos y no les había dicho nada por carta. Su madre parpadeó y se puso más pálida –si es que eso era posible- mientras su padre lo examinaba con ojo clínico.

-Me lanzaron una maldición. Los sanadores no pudieron hacer nada. He perdido dos dedos, pero estoy bien. Además, ni siquiera es mi mano buena.

Quiso que esa última frase sonara a broma. No le gustaba como lo miraban sus padres. Tenían la sensación de que esperaban que se desmayase o algo así y no quería que pensasen que su herida era más grave de lo que en realidad era. Muchos otros chicos, jóvenes de su edad, compañeros de escuela, estaban aún luchando por sobrevivir y otros simplemente ya no tendrían ocasión de regresar a casa nunca más

-Estoy bien. De verdad.

Creyó que su madre iba a ponerse a gritar, pero se limitó a arrullarlo nuevamente entre sus brazos mientras lo hacía entrar en la vivienda. Vio a su padre coger el baúl y escuchó una voz cerrándose tras de él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió totalmente protegido. Fue maravilloso.

-Si hubiera sabido antes lo que estaba pasando en Hogwarts, habría estado allí, hijo –Su madre lo hizo tomar asiento. A Seamus le sorprendió escuchar aquello y lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Y yo también –Su padre habló con firmeza. Seamus sabía que en su juventud se había metido en muchos líos y que siempre había sido capaz de defenderse, pero no le hubiera gustado verlo enfrentándose a un montón de magos oscuros. No hubiera tenido ninguna posibilidad. Sin embargo, ni si madre ni él dijeron nada. Patrick podía ser un _muggle_, pero siempre se había mostrado perfectamente capaz de proteger a su familia.

-Lo importante es que todos estamos bien –Murmuró débilmente. Seamus no era un chico demasiado afectuoso con sus padres. Había dejado de serlo cuando cumplió ocho años y decidió que no quería que sus amigos lo vieran besar a su madre, pero esa noche buscó las palabras para decirles a ambos lo mucho que los quería y, a juzgar por sus sonrisas, lo consiguió.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –Su madre se puso en pie y corrió hacia la cocina. Seamus no tenía hambre, pero cuando la mujer colocó frente a él un trozo de pizza no pudo contenerse. Le encantaba.

-Menos mal que has vuelto ya –Patrick se recostó en el sofá totalmente relajado. Parecía querer dar por zanjada la emotividad del reencuentro y lo costó rascándose la panza por debajo de la camiseta negra de su grupo _heavy_ favorito –Hace una semana que tu madre no cocina otra cosa. Decía que volverías pronto y, la verdad, ya estoy un poco harto.

Seamus rió por lo bajo y su madre fingió indignación mientras colocaba una _Coca-Cola_ frente a él y le hacía beber.

-¿Cómo están tus amigos?

-Bueno… -Seamus suspiró. Había temido esa pregunta todo el rato, pero le aliviaba tener que responderla. Era bastante contradictorio –Casi todos están bien. Algún día os contaré como Harry, Ron y Hermione salvaron el mundo mágico –Sus padres se miraron y le palmearon el hombro –Algunos de los que nos quedamos en Hogwarts –Agitó la cabeza y retuvo de nuevo el aire en los pulmones –Lavender. ¿Os acordáis? Está muy grave. La atacó un hombre lobo y perdió mucha sangre, pero los sanadores dicen que se recuperará.

-Es una locura –Musitó su madre, apretando un pañuelo contra su pecho.

-Y Colin Creevey…

-¿El chiflado de la cámara fotográfica? –Inquirió su padre. Seamus no necesitó decir nada para que entendieran que estaba muerto –Maldita sea.

Permanecieron callados unos minutos. Su madre había decidido que quería alegrarse de que Seamus estaba vivo y no le permitió comer ni un trozo más de pizza. No era fácil hacerlo cuando alguien te recostaba en su regazo y comenzaba a acariciarte el pelo sin admitir réplica. El rostro de su padre se había llenado de pequeñas arrugas, algo que solo ocurría cuando estaba muy disgustado. Y lo estaba.

-¿Has sabido algo de Dean? –Preguntó Patrick al cabo de un rato.

Seamus se quedó mudo unos segundos. En cuanto escuchó el nombre del mejor amigo que había tenido jamás, el corazón se le detuvo y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Recordó el beso que Dean le había dado en los pasillos de Hogwarts y se estremeció porque no sabía si después de eso seguían siendo amigos.

-Dean… Él está… Está bien.

-No suenas muy convencido.

-Pasó un montón de tiempo escondido –Quiso levantarse, pero su madre no le dejó –Pero apareció en Hogwarts antes de que todo pasara. No le hirieron ni nada.

-Me alegro mucho. Es un buen amigo.

Seamus afirmó con la cabeza. Cogió la mano paterna y la apretó con fuerza. No tenía más ganas de hablar y sus padres, que lo conocían mejor que nadie en el mundo, se dieron cuenta de ellos y guardaron silencio mientras le dejaban terminarse la cena. Luego, le dieron libertad para bañarse y acostarse. A Seamus le pareció que seguían mirándole aún después de que se durmiera.

-¿Crees que sigo siendo demasiado pequeño para llevarla?

Patrick apenas alzó la cabeza. Estaba limpiando la moto otra vez (y ya iban cuatro en una semana) mientras escuchaba un poco de música en un volumen mucho más bajo de lo que era habitual en él. Al parecer tenían un nuevo vecino muy quisquilloso y, con la edad, el hombre había aprendido a eludir los problemas. Ya no era un crío después de todo.

Seamus se acomodó en el mismo taburete metálico que le había servido de asiento desde que era niño. Le encantaba observar a su padre mientras limpiaba o reparaba la moto. Casi siempre tenía que quitar un par de trapos sucios o una caja de herramientas de encima y ese día no fue la excepción. Le gustaba sentir esas emociones, repetir acciones que ya hiciera de pequeño y que podía permitirse el lujo de revivir sin temor a nada. Y, como siempre ocurría, su padre fingió ignorarlo, aunque en realidad estaba encantado con la atención que su único hijo le prestaba.

-La verdad, yo solo veo que eres más alto.

Seamus sonrió. Sabía que su padre jamás le dejaría la moto. La quería como si fuese parte de la familia y, aunque solía soñar con salir de paseo con ella, sintiendo el aire en el rostro y escuchando el rugir de su motor, nunca había creído demasiado en sus posibilidades. No tenía ninguna.

-Mamá dice que te des prisa. La comida estará dentro de media hora.

-Es genial volver a la cárcel. ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice. Si alguien llevaba los pantalones en esa casa, era la señora Finnigam. Ella lo controlaba prácticamente todo y tanto su marido como su hijo estaban encantados. Sólo tenían que cumplir órdenes; nada de preocupaciones o quebraderos de cabeza.

-¿Estás bien, Seamus?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Hacía casi un mes que había vuelto a casa y había estado bastante inquieto. Mantenía correspondencia con Neville y, gracias a él y a _El Profeta_ sabía cómo iban las cosas en el mundo mágico, pero por el momento prefería quedarse en casa, seguro y tranquilo. Había muchas cosas del futuro que le preocupaban, como el terminar sus estudios y pensar en lo que le gustaría hacer más adelante, pero era una persona en particular quién le quitaba el sueño. Aún no le había escrito ni una sola carta a Dean (evidentemente no habían hablado) y le preocupaba no saber qué ocurriría si algún día volvía a verlo.

Había estado pensando en el beso. Al principio le había dejado tan helado que no pudo hacer más que huir. No tenía ni idea de qué pasó por la cabeza de Dean cuando hizo aquello, pero con el tiempo creyó comprenderlo. Después de todo, él mismo se había sentido tan preocupado durante tanto tiempo que cuando lo vio deseó abrazarlo hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien pero. ¿Besarlo?

Dean era su mejor amigo. Siempre lo había sido y Seamus se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo. Le gustaba hablar con él, estudiar con él, hacer el tonto con él y mirar a las chicas con él. Siempre pensó que a Dean le gustaban las chicas. Había salido con Ginny y siempre le reía las gracias cuando hablaba de tetas, culos y esas cosas de crío que ahora le avergonzaban un poco. Pero le había besado y Seamus no sabía si a Dean le gustaba o si a él le había gustado el beso. Todo era muy confuso porque a él le iban las chicas. No le importaba en absoluto que a Dean le gustaran los chicos. Jamás se hubiera planteado la posibilidad de alejarse de él sólo por eso, le parecía una estupidez hacerlo, pero le había besado a él y eso era algo más complicado.

Miró a su padre. Con él siempre había podido hablar. Patrick era de esos hombres que nunca preguntaban directamente pero que estaban ahí para echarte una mano cada vez que los necesitabas, sin excepción. Al contrario que su madre, que no parecía estar capacitada para entender la mente masculina y era capaz de poner el grito en el cielo si Seamus le hablaba de sus dudas, su padre escuchaba con tranquilidad, pensaba unos minutos y luego daba consejos que casi siempre eran útiles.

Seamus sabía que le había notado extraño. De hecho, ambos progenitores llevaban unos días bastante nerviosos sólo porque el propio Seamus lo estaba. A su madre le había dado por hacer limpieza general en la casa (el desván estaba demostrando ser un lugar lleno de misterios) y a su padre por ocuparse de la moto. Seamus casi siempre estaba durmiendo. Era un placer poder hacerlo después de tantos meses con el alma en vilo, pero ya era hora de salir de su sopor y enfrentarse al mundo.

-Es por Dean –Dijo sin más, sabiendo que podía hacerlo.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?

-Neville dice que está bien.

Patrick lo miró y a Seamus le alivió comprobar que dejaba un trapo en el suelo y se sentaba junto a él, sobre una pila de neumáticos pintados de varios colores.

-Eso quiere decir que tú no has hablado con él directamente. ¿Me equivoco? –Seamus negó con la cabeza -¿Y se puede saber por qué? Es tu mejor amigo.

-No sé que decirle, papá. Después de lo que ha pasado, no sé cómo enfrentarlo. Hemos cambiado mucho en un año.

-Dudo mucho que hayáis cambiado tanto como para teneos miedo el uno al otro. ¿No te parece?

Seamus se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba claro que su padre no podría ayudarlo si no era un poco más explícito, así que suspiró y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué piensas de los…? –Carraspeó un poco. Aquello era más fácil pensarlo que decirlo -¿Los gays?

Patrick entornó los ojos y lo miró sin parpadear durante casi un minuto. Seamus sentía como si el hombre pudiera ver en su interior y se puso bastante nervioso de repente.

-Pienso que yo no soy nadie para decirle a los demás a quién deben querer o con quién deben acostarse. –Dijo con aspereza. Seamus sabía perfectamente que su padre no compartía los prejuicios de algunos _muggles_ con respecto a la homosexualidad, pero necesitaba empezar esa conversación de alguna forma y esa le pareció la mejor. Lo que no esperaba es que su padre se mostrara así, ligeramente frío con él –Quiero que me contestes directamente, Seamus. Ni tu madre ni yo vamos a dejar de quererte si la respuesta es un sí, pero quiero que seas sincero porque sé que estás preocupado. ¿De acuerdo? –Seamus afirmó por la cabeza -¿Te gusta Dean?

-¿Qué?

-Porque si te gusta no pasa absolutamente nada –Era evidente que el hombre no había entendido el problema, pero no le dio ocasión a Seamus para explicarse –Quiero que me escuches, Seamus. Si de verdad te gusta, no sé que haces aquí. Acabas de sobrevivir a una guerra, deberías darte cuenta de que la vida hay que sentirla a cada segundo, afrontarla con valor y correr riesgos para conseguir lo que queremos. Así que haz el favor de levantar el culo del sofá y vete a Londres de una puñetera vez. No soportaré ni un segundo más verte lloriqueando por ahí.

-Pero, papá…

-Vete a Londres. Habla con Dean. Y si no sale bien, al menos tendrás la satisfacción de haberlo intentando. Eso es mejor que el _si hubiera…_

Patrick Finnigam no esperó una respuesta. Seamus estaba perplejo. Realmente aquel consejo era bastante bueno… Para Dean. Pero su padre había malinterpretado la situación. Seamus estaba casi seguro de que Dean no le gustaba, pero eso no significaba que su padre no tuviera razón. Si quería seguir teniendo al mejor amigo del mundo, debía armarse de valor y hablar con él. No le quedaba otro remedio.

Dean vivía en un piso enorme de un moderno edificio de Londres. Seamus sabía que el señor Thomas no era su padre biológico y, aunque no solían hablar mucho del tema, ambos sospechaban que su progenitor había sido un miembro de la Orden del Fénix original fallecido durante la primera guerra. La señora Thomas nunca decía nada al respecto y, de cualquier forma, el señor Thomas siempre se había portado con Dean como si fuera su padre de verdad, así que aquello nunca fue un problema. Dean era feliz en casa de los Thomas, adoraba a sus hermanitos _muggles_ y tenía su propia habitación. Seamus sólo había estado en la casa un par de veces, suficientes para darse cuenta de que Dean adoraba a su familia.

No debía haber sido fácil para él alejarse de ellos, pero fue lo único que pudo hacer para protegerles. Seamus sabía que todos estaban bien, aunque habían tenido que huir de Inglaterra de la misma forma que Dean había huido del mundo. Neville le había contando por carta que cuando Dean volvió al piso se lo encontró completamente vacío. Seamus sabía que su mejor amigo lo había necesitado mientras pensaba que su familia entera había sido asesinada y se sentía culpable por no haberle apoyado, pero afortunadamente la angustia de Dean no duró mucho. Una llamada a sus parientes australianos fue suficiente para que Dean supiera que el señor Thomas había acabado con todos sus ahorros sólo para poner a su familia a salvo. Dean incluso había visto un billete de avión para él abandonado en un rincón de la casa, prueba de que la separación fue dura para todos.

Seamus llegó al octavo piso casi sin aire. Nunca le habían gustado los ascensores y, aunque subir escaleras tampoco era una labor grata, le pareció la mejor opción. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de los Thomas unos segundos y, sin pensar en ello, tocó el timbre. Se había aparecido en Londres apenas una hora antes y no se había entretenido hasta llegar allí. A su madre le molestaría que se hubiera largado antes de la comida, pero ya estaba su padre para tranquilizarla. Seamus había descubierto que ser impulsivo era mejor que ser reflexivo y por eso estaba allí, esperando.

Le abrió la hermana más pequeña de Dean. Tenía la piel morena y los ojos negros y parecía feliz, ajena al infierno que su familia había vivido.

-Hola. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-¡Eh…! Yo estaba buscando a Dean. ¿Está?

-¡Dean! ¡Sal!

La niña desapareció de su vista a la velocidad del rayo. Seamus miró al interior de la casa sin atreverse a entrar y se irguió en cuanto vio a Dean. El chico se había quedado inmóvil en mitad del pasillo y parecía haberse puesto muy nervioso de repente.

-Seamus…

-Hola, tío. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien –Dean se puso frente a él, ligeramente turbado -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar.

Dean entornó los ojos y dio un paso atrás, dejándolo entrar.

-Ahora mismo estábamos comiendo. ¿Quieres quedarte?

-Dean –Seamus le puso una mano en el hombro, deteniéndolo –Tenemos que hablar. Ya.

Dean suspiró y caminó hasta su habitación, situada en el extremo más alejado de la habitación en la que se encontraban el resto de los Thomas. A Seamus le alegró que le pusiera las cosas fáciles, pero no pudo evitar que la garganta se le secara cuando se encontró totalmente a solas con él.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No. Todo está bien –Seamus se rascó la cabeza y dio una vuelta por ahí, intentando tranquilizarse. Dean, por su parte, estaba bastante tranquilo, una vez pasado el impacto inicial –Es que… Está bien. Iré al grano. Sé que he sido un gilipollas.

Dean alzó una ceja y casi sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

-Debí haber estado contigo cuando lo de tu familia. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes por eso, Seamus –A juzgar por su expresión, Dean no le había dado importancia a la ausencia de su amigo durante esos momentos –Tú mismo habías ido a buscar a tu familia y yo no tardé nada en saber que estaban bien.

Seamus suspiró y afirmó quedamente con la cabeza.

-No hemos hablado en todo este mes. Y creo que tenemos un montón de cosas qué decirnos. Tú tienes que hablarme de tu aventura huyendo de los mortífagos y yo de los peligros de Hogwarts con los Carrow y Snape al mando.

Dean sonrió y Seamus se sintió más tranquilo, como si acabara de comprender que seguían siendo grandes camaradas

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar de eso. No es verdad que seas gilipollas. Es normal que hayas estado con tus padres. Yo casi no he tenido tiempo de respirar durante estas semanas. Mis hermanos no me dejaban vivir. Y mi madre menos aún.

Seamus rió por lo bajo y se sentó en la cama. Dean se puso a su lado y permanecieron callados unos minutos, hasta que Seamus decidió que debía seguir hablando.

-No es por eso por lo que he sido un gilipollas. Si no he venido antes no ha sido por mi familia, si no por lo que pasó en Hogwarts –Se incorporó un poco y miró Dean, que había adivinado sus intenciones y evitaba su mirada –El beso.

-¡Oh, eso! –Dean rió nerviosamente –Confiaba en que no me recordaras esa estupidez.

-A mí no me pareció una estupidez.

-Si te ofendiste o algo, lo siento. ¿Vale? Si es eso lo que quieres que te diga.

-No es eso. Y no hace falta que te pongas así.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?

-A la defensiva. No te estoy reprochando nada.

-¿No? –Dean se levantó. Se le veía algo ofuscado -¿Y qué estás haciendo entonces?

-Sólo quiero hablar –Seamus lo imitó, aunque su voz sonaba más suave, tranquilizadora –No es algo que podamos olvidar.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –Dean habló en voz muy baja, mirando de reojo hacia la puerta, temeroso de que alguien entrara -¿Qué estuve tan preocupado por ti durante tantos meses que no pude contenerme? Necesitaba saber que estabas bien. Eso es todo.

-Vale.

A Seamus no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir, aunque tenía la certeza de que no fue la respuesta adecuada.

-¿Vale?

-¡Joder, Dean! Yo también estaba preocupado, pero yo no…

-No querías besarme –Dean habló con voz cansada y se sentó otra vez -¿Crees que no lo sé? Se te nota a la legua que te molan las tías. Pero puedes estar tranquilo. No lo haré más.

Seamus se puso a su lado. Era agradable que Dean estuviera más tranquilo. Era más fácil hablar con él.

-Pero tú saliste con Ginny.

-Y eso me ayudó a darme cuenta de que las chicas no son lo mío.

Seamus se rió. Dean lo miró con cara rara y terminó imitándolo. Fueron unos segundos geniales.

-Así que no eras tú quién me robaba las revistas para pajearte.

-Ese era Neville.

-Maldito pervertido.

-Mira quién fue a hablar.

Volvieron a reír. Se recostaron otra vez y siguieron riendo un rato. Eso era mejor que pelearse. La conversación no estaba resultando ser como Seamus esperó.

-Oye, Dean. No sé si te gusto, pero quiero que sepas que quiero que sigamos siendo igual de amigos que siempre. A no ser que tú…

-Déjalo, Seamus. ¿Vale? No es que seas irresistible ni nada de eso.

-Vale.

Se quedaron callados. Incluso sin risas se sentían cómodos y era casi como volver al pasado.

-Es posible que… -Seamus carraspeó y miró a Dean a los ojos –Quizá tú puedas… Podríamos comprobarlo. Si nos besamos o…

-No vas a volverte gay si te beso, tío. Eres demasiado hetero.

Seamus no le dejó seguir hablando. Inclinó la cabeza y esa vez fue él quién besó a Dean. Sostuvo su cabeza con suavidad y apoyó la otra mano en la cama, sintiendo los cálidos labios de Dean en los suyos. Sintió cómo el chico lo abrazaba y decidió aventurarse un poco más y juguetear con la lengua de su amigo. Después de unos segundos, se separaron y lo miró a los ojos. No había estado mal, pero le faltaba algo.

Se tumbó boca arriba de nuevo y miró el techo en silencio un tiempo. Dean lo miraba de reojo y, tras unos minutos, Seamus se sentó, la cabeza hundida y el rostro sonrojado.

-Tenías razón, Dean. No he podido sentir nada.

-No pasa nada –Dean le palmeó el hombro con fuerza –Hay más peces en el mar para los dos y, lo mejor de todo es que no tendremos que pelearnos por ellos.

Cuando Seamus volvió a casa, lo recibieron los gritos de su madre. Comenzaba a anochecer y su padre estaba sentado en el porche, con la moto frente a él. Seamus lo miró suplicante, pero tuvo que resignarse y esperar a que a su madre se le pasara el cabreo. Después, optó por reunirse con Patrick y se sentó a su lado.

-Hace una noche fantástica para pasear en moto –Seamus sintió el frío metal posarse en su mano. Su padre se había puesto en pie y ya caminaba hacia la casa –Haz el favor de ponerte el casco y evita las calles principales. Y no corras mucho. Tu madre me matará si tú te matas.

Seamus no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que no escuchó un portazo en su espalda. Después, sonrió. Se acababa de convertir en un hombre. Y tenía una moto preciosa a su entera disposición. Una lástima que Londres quedara tan lejos de Dublín.

_Y aquí está el capítulo especial de Historias de Hogwarts. Y ya van 100, aunque parezca mentira. Es un placer para mí seguir inmersa en esta aventura que espero perdure mucho más en el tiempo. He disfrutado mucho escribiendo esto y, para la próxima viñeta, me atreveré con un personaje que me encanta y del que no se me da muy bien escribir: Cedric Diggory. Ya veré qué puedo hacer con él._

_No voy a ser muy pesada, pero quiero recomendaros que veáis "Wall-e, Batallón de Limpieza". Posiblemente muchos de vosotros ya la hayáis visto, pero yo no he podido ir al cine hasta esta tarde y me he quedado encantada. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía una historia de amor más bonita que la de Wall-e y Eva. Es increíble como dos robots pueden ser tan humanos y ese romance con "La vie en Rouge" como banda sonora es precioso. Dicho queda ;)_

_Nada más. Hasta dentro de poco. Besitos._

_Cris Snape_


	101. Cedric Diggory

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**101**

**Cedric Diggory**

**(Sin título)**

Cedric agitó el brazo en el aire, celebrando la victoria del equipo de Hufflepuff. Había sido un partido difícil, porque sus rivales eran bastante buenos, porque llovía tanto que apenas podías ver el campo y porque Harry Potter había demostrado una vez más ser un buen rival, pero finalmente él había conseguido atrapar la _snitch_ en primer lugar. Poco importaba ahora que en el colegio dijeran que los Hufflepuff volaban tan mal que parecía que lo hicieran al revés. Daba igual que todos hablaran de Potter con admiración (incluso aquellos que lo tachaban de enchufado). Daban igual los _dementores_ que rodeaban Hogwarts porque él, Cedric Diggory había logrado coger la _snitch_ y le había dado la victoria a su equipo.

Le extrañó un poco, eso sí, no escuchar los vítores de sus compañeros. Quizá era porque no se podía ver demasiado bien y él estaba demasiado alto, así que decidió descender un poco. Comprobé entonces que si sus compañeros no aplaudían era porque estaban demasiado conmocionados. Cedric, que se había sentido tan feliz por la victoria, acababa de ver a los_ dementores_, esas criaturas odiosas, demasiado cerca del campo de juego y, lo que era peor aún, a Harry Potter tirado sobre la hierba en una postura extraña y que no auguraba nada bueno.

Enmudeció. Al igual que muchos otros estudiantes, no supo qué hacer durante un segundo. Necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido y, cuando alguno de los jugadores de Gryffindor pasó a su lado, tan deprisa que casi lo tira de la escoba, Cedric decidió descender él también. La alegría por la victoria fue tan efímera como el segundo que tardó en decidir que no la merecía. No cuando su rival estaba inconsciente en el suelo, posiblemente herido de gravedad.

Cuando puso los pies en el suelo, todos los Gryffindor rodeaban a Potter. La profesora Hooch estaba junto a él, sin atreverse a lanzar ningún hechizo hasta que Dumbledore y la señora Pomfrey no llegaran. Cedric, que aún tenía la _snitch_ entre sus dedos, no dudó en acercarse a Oliver Wood. El chico, que normalmente se mostraba entre entristecido y enfadado cada vez que su equipo perdía un partido, estaba un poco pálido. Le temblaba el labio inferior y Cedric dudó en hablarle. Ya lo había visto así otras veces y no estaba muy seguro de si obtendría o no una buena respuesta.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Wood?

Oliver lo miró de soslayo. Parecía debatirse entre odiar a Cedric o preocuparse por Potter y, puesto que su compañero seguía inconsciente, se decidió por lo segundo.

-No sé… Os perdimos de vista durante unos minutos, pero todo iba bien hasta que Potter empezó a caer. Debía estar desmayado o algo. Si no fuera por Dumbledore…

Wood suspiró y Cedric afirmó con la cabeza. Los otros miembros de su equipo ya estaban allí. Parecían contentos por haber ganado, pero no se atrevían a demostrarlo abiertamente con Potter aún tirado en el suelo.

-Me pareció ver a los _dementores_ cerca –Prosiguió Wood, hablando prácticamente en un susurro -¿No notaste nada?

No. Cedric había estado tan absorto en el juego que no había sentido nada. Y lo lamentaba porque, de haberse dado cuenta antes, hubiera impedido que Potter se cayera de su escoba.

En ese momento, y para alivio de la mayoría de los que estaban allí, la señora Pomfrey llegó, hizo una serie de movimientos con su varita y conjuró una camilla para llevar a Harry a la enfermería. Los chicos de Gryffindor la rodearon haciendo preguntas que ella no se molestó en contestar y, cuando se dispusieron a seguirla, la mujer los miró con el ceño fruncido y todos decidieron que sería mucho más seguro quedarse donde estaban. Seguía lloviendo y, aunque era difícil distinguir lo que pasaba en las gradas, no había que ser muy listo para deducir que todo Gryffindor estaba consternado.

-¡Oh! Veo que atrapó la _snitch_, señor Diggory.

Cedric miró a la señora Hooch y luego le tendió la _snitch_ con un movimiento bastante torpe. Vio a Wood apretar la mandíbula y a los gemelos Weasley acercarse allí con expresiones inescrutables, tan extrañas en ellos que Diggory tuvo la sensación de estar dentro de un sueño.

-Entonces, la victoria debe ser para Hufflepuff.

Esas palabras de la mujer provocaron diferentes reacciones. Los compañeros de Cedric se felicitaron entre ellos sin poder ocultar amplias sonrisas de satisfacción. Oliver Wood apretó aún más los dientes (si es que eso era posible) y agachó la cabeza con resignación. Y Fred y George Weasley, junto a las cazadoras de Gryffindor, rodearon a la señora Hooch en un acto casi reflejo. Cedric sólo pudo mirar a sus compañeros con el pleno convencimiento de que aquello no estaba bien.

-Pero no es justo –Escuchó decir a Fred. Muy a su pesar, estaba de acuerdo con él –Si Harry no se hubiera caído de la escoba, hubiéramos ganado.

Algo en Cedric se removió al escuchar aquello. Suponía que era su orgullo porque, a pesar de que Potter era muy, muy bueno, estaba seguro de que podría haberle ganado en igualdad de condiciones.

-El reglamento es claro, señor Weasley. Quién atrapa la _snitch_ le da la victoria a su equipo. Y el señor Diggory lo hizo.

-Pero… ¡Los _dementores_ atacaron a Harry! Deberíamos repetir el partido.

-Es cierto, profesora –Diggory intervino con voz firme. Sus compañeros se quedaron quietos y callados y los rivales de Gryffindor lo miraron con suma sorpresa –No ha sido una victoria justa. No sabemos que hubiera pasado si Potter no se hubiera caído. Creo que deberíamos repetir el partido.

-La victoria ha sido justa, pese a lo que digan los señores Weasley –La señora Hooch, aunque parecía sorprendida porque Cedric estuviera de acuerdo con los gemelos, se mostró firme e impasible –No hay motivos para repetir el partido, puesto que usted no intervino de ninguna forma en lo ocurrido al señor Potter.

-Eso no lo sabemos.

Cedric apenas escuchó a George Weasley, pero no pensaba dejar que lo acusaran de haber tenido algo que ver con aquello. Él quería ganar, pero prefería hacerlo limpiamente. Se disponía a defenderse cuando Wood dio un paso al frente y encaró a sus compañeros de equipo.

-La señora Hooch tiene razón. La victoria de Hufflepuff ha sido justa.

-Pero, Oliver…

Wood no escuchó las protestas de los otros. Se dio media vuelta y le ofreció la mano a Cedric.

-Enhorabuena, Diggory.

Cedric estrechó la mano. No había mucho más que pudiera hacer, así que aceptó que habían ganado, aunque le hubiera gustado poder hacerlo de otra forma. Se juró a sí mismo que en el siguiente campeonato ganarían a Gryffindor sin la intervención de los _dementores_. Le gustaba saborear la victoria, sí, pero no a cualquier precio.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Demelza Robbins._


	102. Demelza Robbins, Ritchie Coote y Jimmy P

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK.Rowling y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**102**

**Demelza Robbins****, Ritchie Coote y Jimmy Peakes**

…

Ritchie observó el pergamino con los ojos entornados. Las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quidditch se celebrarían en breve, pero él no estaba muy seguro de querer presentarse. Le gustaba volar en escoba y jugar con sus amigos de vez en cuando, pero nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de tomárselo más en serio. Porque ser parte del equipo de Gryffindor era algo muy serio. Estar en él suponía jugar para su casa y para todos sus compañeros y Ritchie no creía que estuviera capacitado para hacerlo.

Era un buen bateador. A pesar de que su físico no parecía el más propicio, tenía una puntería excepcional, unos buenos reflejos y mucha agilidad, pero le faltaba la mentalidad del ganador. Ritchie lo sabía y cualquiera que le conociera podría confirmarlo. Así pues, no era una buena idea acudir a las pruebas. En caso de que consiguiera pasarlas, no sería de gran ayuda a ningún equipo. No estaba hecho para eso. Dio un paso atrás, dispuesto a alejarse del cartel de anuncios, cuando la sintió a su lado.

Demelza Robbins era una chica de su curso. Tenía el pelo y los ojos oscuros y llevaba usando el mismo perfume –de pera- desde los doce años. Ritchie lo sabía porque compartían pupitre desde su primer día de clases y, además, porque últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo observándola. No es que Demelza fuera la chica más guapa de su curso, había incluso quién decía que era demasiado masculina, pero a Ritchie le agradaba. Tenía una bonita nariz puntiaguda y los labios carnosos y rojizos y, además, era alta y delgada. A Ritchie le gustaba verla caminar, siempre pisando fuerte y con decisión, y escucharla hablar. Demelza tenía una voz poderosa, grave, y siempre solía ser amable con la gente. Quizá no fuera la más simpática del mundo, pero nunca se metía con nadie y Ritchie sabía que siempre podía pedirle ayuda cuando tuviera problemas con los deberes.

Demelza se detuvo a su lado, los brazos en jarra y los ojos clavados en el pergamino que él mismo leyera un poco antes. Sus amigas se habían desperdigado por la Sala Común, unas para cuchichear, otras para magrearse con sus novios y las menos para estudiar un poco.

-¿Vas a presentarte a las pruebas, Ritchie? –Le dijo, mirándolo de reojo. Durante un instante el chico pensó que ella ni siquiera le había visto, pero había muy pocas cosas que escaparan a su atención –Yo creo que lo intentaré con el puesto de cazadora. Pienso que tú podrías tener alguna posibilidad ahora que no están los hermanos Weasley.

-¿Yo?

-Como bateador. Te he visto jugar con los chicos y puedes hacer mucho daño cuando te lo propones.

Ritchie sonrió ante el halago. Sabía que debía tener cara de idiota, pero no podía evitar sentirse como en una nube cada vez que Demelza le decía algo bonito.

-Pues no sé qué…

-¡Ey, tíos! ¿Qué hacéis tan juntitos?

Jimmy Peakes. Si había alguien a quién Ritchie pudiera odiar, era él. Estaban en el mismo curso y la primera vez que discutieron fue en el expreso de Hogwarts, durante su primer viaje al colegio. Ritchie se había chocado accidentalmente con él y le había tirado todas las ranas de chocolate que había comprado. A Jimmy no le había hecho gracia y terminaron dándose un par de tortas. Y hasta ese día. Jimmy adoraba molestarlo y cuando Ritchie le quitó la mano de su hombro y le miró con asco, el chico se limitó a sonreírle. Y a seguir abrazando a Demelza, lo que era aún más molesto.

-¡Oh! ¡Las pruebas de quidditch! Habrá que presentarse. ¿Verdad?

Demelza afirmó con la cabeza y, quizá con más diplomacia que Ritchie, también se libró del abrazo de su compañero.

-Yo voy a intentarlo, pero Ritchie me decía que…

-También lo haré –Las palabras salieron de su boca aún antes de que pudiera pensar en ellas. Ni siquiera supo si dijo aquello para joder a Jimmy o para que Jimmy no le jodiera a él.

-¡Bien! Podemos presentarnos los tres juntos. ¿No os parece?

A pesar de haber sido rechazado, Jimmy volvió a abrazarlos, estrujándolos en esa ocasión contra su cuerpo. Ritchie bufó y se lo quitó de encima con un empujón. Demelza se revolvió con violencia y se alejó de ellos dando grandes zancadas.

Ritchie la miró mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. Le hubiera gustado maldecir a Jimmy por haberla espantado porque estaba seguro de que podría haber pasado un rato hablando con Demelza, pero en lugar de eso se quedó parado, demasiado concentrado en sus cosas para pensar en nada más.

-Tiene un culo bonito. ¿A qué sí? –Jimmy volvió a pasarle un brazo por los hombros, llevándolo de paso al límite de su paciencia. Y no porque estuviera tocándolo otra vez –Si se pusiera alguna faldita de vez en cuando… -Se mordió el labio inferior, gruñó de forma que a Ritchie le pareció desagradable y le guiñó un ojo –Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Ritchie quería insultarle –otra vez –quería decirle que era imbécil y que no quería que le hablara en su puta vida, pero sabía que no daría resultado. Así pues, se lo volvió a quitar de encima y se fue a su habitación. Ahora tenía un nuevo problema en que pensar porque, si quería tener alguna posibilidad en las pruebas del equipo de quidditch, tendría que entrenar un poco y empezar a pensar como un ganador. Quizá, imaginar que podría compartir con Demelza largas tardes volando en escoba sería un buen aliciente para él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jimmy Peakes podía ser un buen estudiante cuando se lo proponía. No es que fuera el mejor de su curso, pero solía aprobar todas las asignaturas si se esforzaba un poco. _Encantamientos_, eso sí, era su bestia negra. Se le había dado mal desde el primer día y el siempre paciente profesor Flitwick solía dedicarle un gruñido en casi todas las clases. Jimmy ya era un estudiante veterano y sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era sentarse en la última fila y quedarse callado para que su completa ineptitud pasara desapercibida, pero no era fácil estar en silencio cuando tenías a Colin Creevey sentado a tu lado, mostrándote las últimas fotografías que había conseguido sacar por ahí.

-Esta es la bomba –Colin hablaba en susurros, mientras guardaba en su carpeta una imagen de la profesora McGonagall echándole una bronca a unos alumnos de Slytherin. A Colin solía gustarle ver como castigaban a los Slytherin –Dime una cosa. ¿Qué Ravenclaw está saliendo con un Hufflepuf?

-¿Y a mí que coño me importa, Creevey? –Jimmy hablaba con la vista clavada en frente. Colin le irritaba porque Flitwick ya se había dado cuenta de que estaban ahí y porque no parecía importarle que, un par de filas más abajo, Demelza y Ritchie hablaran un poco más alto que ellos dos –En serio, tronco. Pareces una tía, siempre cotilleando.

-Joder. No hace falta que seas tan borde. Ya te dejo en paz.

Efectivamente, Colin se enfurruñó y guardó las fotos. A Jimmy le caía mucho mejor cuando se sentaba con Ginny Weasley porque al menos no le molestaba a él. Normalmente se sentaba solo en _Encantamientos_ y pasaba la hora asegurándose de que Demelza y Ritchie no se tocaban más de la cuenta. No le gustaba que estuvieran juntos. Nunca le había gustado porque estaba seguro de que no había dos personas más incompatibles en todo Hogwarts y porque a él le hubiera gustado poder sentarse con Ritchie con un único objetivo: cabrearlo.

Era tan divertido enfadar a Ritchie Coote, que Jimmy se aseguraba de pelearse con él al menos dos veces al día. Una por la mañana, mientras se daban su ducha diaria, y otra por las noches, cuando le tiraba los calcetines sucios a la nariz. Si tenía un poco de suerte y Ritchie aguantaba a su lado el tiempo suficiente, también podía pelearse con él durante el desayuno o en los descansos entre clase y clase. Aquello se había convertido en una rutina en su vida y no podía evitar sentirse molesto cuando Ritchie estaba con Demelza. Porque cuando eso ocurría, Ritchie sólo tenía ojos para ella. Se notaba a la legua que ella le gustaba, aunque Jimmy no lo terminara de entender. Vale que Demelza tuviera buen tipo y fuera maja y todo eso –incluso un chico como Jimmy debía reconocerlo –pero eran amigos desde niños. ¿Cómo podía gustarle?

-¿De verdad no quieres saberlo? –La voz de Colin apenas fue audible, a pesar de lo cual Jimmy suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-No. Gracias.

-¡Bah! Sí que quieres saberlo. Padma Patil y…

-¡Qué no quiero saberlo, joder!

Jimmy quiso que se lo tragara la tierra cuando se dio cuenta de que había alzado mucho la voz y toda la clase se había vuelto para mirarlo. El profesor Flitwick parecía bastante enfadado. Y es que a Jimmy no sólo se le daba bien cabrear a Ritchie, también tenía mucho talento para que el pequeño maestro de _Encantamientos_ se pusiera rojo y bufara como un toro cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Eso era ciertamente desagradable casi siempre.

-¿Tiene algún problema con la clase de hoy, señor Peakes?

Mierda.

-No, señor.

-No me pareció eso antes. Detención y diez menos puntos para Gryffindor.

Jimmy apretó los dientes. Era Colin el que tenía que ser castigado, por pesado, pero sería inútil hacérselo saber a Flitwick, así que se cruzó de brazos y se convenció mentalmente de que podría sobrevivir hasta el final de la clase. A pesar de su desagradable compañero de pupitre.

Cuando salieron de clase, Jimmy estaba de muy mal humor. Al menos ya habían terminado por ese día y tendría tiempo para ir a jugar un rato al quidditch. Quería estar bien preparado para las pruebas porque se moría de ganas de entrar en el equipo. Siempre había admirado la destreza de los gemelos Weasley como bateadores y quería ser tan bueno como ellos o, si podía, un poco mejor. Debía reconocer que últimamente no estaba en muy buena forma, pero con un par de horas de vuelo podría empezar a tener esperanzas.

Se dirigió directamente al campo. Poco a poco se fue sintiendo un poco más tranquilo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Ritchie y Demelza también iban para allá, caminando por delante de él. Vale que fueran amigos, pero. ¿Tenían que ir juntos hasta al cuarto de baño? A pesar de que le hubiera gustado entrenar solo, no tardó mucho en sentirse contento. Tenía a Ritchie sólo unos metros más allá. Si conseguía cabrearlo con un par de frases, el día volvería a arreglarse para él.

Corrió hasta alcanzarlos y los asustó un poco cuando los abrazó. Sabía que si le sonreía a Demelza con ese aire de rufián que había aprendido de su padre, Ritchie se pondría un poco pálido por la rabia. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que al chico le gustaba su compañera. Ritchie podía ser muchas cosas, pero era terrible disimulando sus emociones. Además, le hecho de que babeara como un perro cada vez que la miraba era bastante sospecho.

-¡Ey, tíos! ¿Vais a entrenar?

Escuchó el bufido de Ritchie y vio la sonrisa de Demelza. Genial. Sólo una frase y ya lo tenía donde quería.

-Quiero ensayar un par de pases. Las pruebas son mañana y estoy un poco nerviosa.

-Ya. Como todos. Podíamos entrenar juntos. ¿Os parece?

-¿Tú no tenías detención con Flitwick? –Gruñó Ritchie, alejándose de él.

-En realidad he salido de clase antes de que me dijera los días que estoy castigado.

-Quizá deberías ir a verle –Demelza se detuvo, hablando con esa sensatez que sólo ella tenía –Si te castiga mañana, te perderías las pruebas.

-No si consigo esquivarlo durante todo el día. Además, seguro que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse por mi castigo. Ya me ha castigado muchas veces.

-En serio, Peakes –Ritchie chasqueó la lengua y lo miró con el habitual resentimiento, cargado de algo que Jimmy no sabe identificar –Eres gilipollas.

Ritchie se adelantó dando largas zancadas, lo cual no dejó de ser sorprendente porque no era un chico muy alto. Jimmy y Demelza permanecieron parados, uno al lado del otro, y la chica pareció un poco nerviosa de repente. Y también preocupada.

-Escucha, Jim. Deberías ir a ver al profesor Flitwick. Sería genial que los tres consiguiéramos entrar en el equipo, pero no podrás hacerlo si te castigan mañana.

Jimmy sabía que Demelza tenía razón. Sabía que Flitwick era muy capaz de ir tras él por medio mundo sólo para asegurarse de que estudiaba un poco de _Encantamientos_ y sabía que, para no correr riesgos, debería ir a verlo. Demelza le sonrió conciliadoramente y va tras Ritchie, convencida de que Jimmy hará lo correcto.

Efectivamente, el chico se dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos. Al menos consiguió cabrear a Ritchie. El resto del día no podía ser tan malo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Demelza se estaba mordiendo las uñas por los nervios. Ritchie estaba sentado a su lado, esperando pacientemente el inicio de las pruebas. Harry Potter aún no había llegado y el resto de chicos daban vueltas de un lado para otro. Demelza estaba segura de que algunos de los niños no eran de Gryffindor, pero no le pareció tan raro. Muchos querían ver de cerca de Harry Potter, creyendo que era un superhéroe o algo así. Los Gryffindor ya lo tenían muy visto, pero no podía culpar al resto por sentir curiosidad.

Demelza estaba nerviosa por dos motivos. El primero y más evidente eran las pruebas de quidditch. Era la primera vez que se presentaba y, aunque confiaba en sus posibilidades, no estaba totalmente segura de que fuera a hacerse un hueco en el equipo. Ella adoraba el quidditch desde niña y se había planteado la posibilidad de dedicarse a él profesionalmente. Tenía que tener suerte y mucho talento para conseguirlo, así que había ideado un plan B: estudiar mucho y sacarse todos los EXTASIS para poder dedicarse a otra cosa. Cualquier cosa.

El segundo motivo era que Jimmy aún no había llegado. Le alegraba mucho haber podido convencerlo para que dejara de hacer el idiota y fuera a ver a Flitwick. Demelza sabía que estaba castigado esa misma tarde y rezaba porque pudiera llegar al entrenamiento. Quería poder estar en el equipo con él y con Ritchie. Sobre todo con él.

Ritchie era un buen amigo, pero no se sentiría totalmente decepcionado si no le cogían para el equipo. Ese no era su sueño, pero sí el de Demelza y Jimmy. Sería una lástima que se perdiera las pruebas, pero la chica estaba segura de que Flitwick sería flexible. Siempre lo era, incluso con aquellos que no le resultaban agradables.

Aún así, Demelza pensó que no lo conseguiría cuando, cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, no daba señales de vida. Miró a Ritchie con preocupación sabiendo que a él le importaba muy poco si Jimmy venía o no. Esos dos nunca se habían llevado bien, aunque estuvieran mucho tiempo juntos. Quizá ella era el nexo de unión. Ambos eran sus amigos y, de vez en cuando, era imprescindible que se juntaran.

-¿Crees que vendrá?

Ritchie alzó un poco la cabeza y la miró. Demelza había notado que la miraba de forma distinta desde hacía tiempo y sabía muy bien por qué, pero nunca le había dicho nada. No cuando ella no compartía los sentimientos de Ritchie. Quizá hubiera sido lo más sencillo, pero no era así y no quería incomodarlo. Ni incomodarse ella, ya que estaba.

-¿Quién?

-Jimmy.

-¿Importa eso?

-Claro que sí. Sabes que se muere por entrar en el equipo y que es el mejor bateador que podríamos tener. Mejor que tú, incluso.

Ritchie frunció el ceño y no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado frotando el palo de su escoba para hacer otra cosa, así que Demelza lo dejó por imposible. Cuando Ritchie se ponía en ese plan, era mejor no hacer nada.

-¡Ey, tíos! Pensé que no llegaba.

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Demelza fue tan amplia que incluso Ritchie reaccionó y apretó los labios de aparente mal humor. En otras circunstancias a Demelza le hubiera importado, pero no cuando se alegraba tanto de que Jimmy estuviera allí. Tanto, que se puso en pie y le abrazó. No lo pensó. Sólo lo hizo, y tanto Ritchie como él parecieron alucinados. Demelza se arrepintió, pero ya era tarde.

-Flitwick me ha dicho que viniera.

-Te dije que no es tan malo, Jim.

-Sí, bueno… ¿Estáis preparados para arrasar con esta panda de inútiles?

-¡Claro!

-Si tú lo dices.

Ritchie pasó frente a ellos y Jimmy lo miró fijamente. Demelza se sintió un poco menos alegre de repente, porque pudo ver en los ojos de Jimmy algo que le hubiera gustado que estuviera dedicado a ella. Dejó de sonreír y se alejó de su amigo, preguntándose qué se había perdido exactamente en todo ese tiempo y decidiendo que, con un poco de suerte, algún día lo averiguaría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Vamos, Rit! ¡Una copita más!

A Jimmy le costaba mucho trabajo pronunciar las palabras. Llevaban un par de horas allí tirados, en mitad del campo de quidditch, helados de frío y celebrando con whisky de fuego que habían conseguido entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor. La botella ya estaba casi vacía y los tres chicos borrachos como cubas, sobre todo Ritchie que era el que menos acostumbraba a beber. Jimmy no dejaba de reír y animar a los otros para que la fiesta no terminara y Demelza estaba ahí, solemnemente sentada y mirándolos como si fueran las dos criaturas más estúpidas de la tierra. Ella también había bebido, aunque Jimmy sabía que mucho menos que ellos. Había pasado un buen rato contándoles historias sobre un gato que había tenido de pequeña, pero parecía haberse cansado de hablar y no había vuelto a probar la bebida.

Ritchie, por su parte, estaba desplomado en el suelo. Respiraba agitadamente y, de vez en cuando soltaba una carcajada. Nadie sabía muy bien de qué se reía, aunque tampoco importaba mucho. A Jimmy le gustaba oírlo reír porque no había tenido muchas ocasiones para hacerlo, y a Demelza también le agradaba que Ritchie estuviera en ese estado porque Jimmy también se reía, tenía el nudo de la corbata desanudado y los ojos le brillaban de forma especial. Ritchie estaba demasiado confundido para que nada le gustara mucho, pero la visión de Demelza a unos metros de él, justo debajo de la luna llena, era un espectáculo precioso.

-¡Un juego!

El grito de Jimmy los sobresaltó, pero no les sorprendió. Tenía bastante imaginación para proponer formas divertidas de matar el tiempo y los otros dos chicos lo miraron con interés.

-¡Juguemos a los besos!

Ritchie se incorporó un poco para mirarlo. Demelza siguió observándolo como si fuera totalmente idiota.

-Eso es una gilipollez. No me gusta –Protestó Ritchie, sonando vehemente. Sin embargo, Jimmy sabía que no podría negarse. Y Demelza tampoco. Había observado a sus compañeros y sabía lo que ellos deseaban. Quizá, si tuviera suerte, él también consiguiera lo que quería. No era tan estúpido después de todo.

-No. No lo es. Tú y yo besaremos a Demelza. Ya sabéis. Besarnos entre nosotros.

Besar a Demelza. Ritchie sintió como la boca se le quedaba seca. Sería impresionante poder hacerlo, cumplir sus fantasías y poder escudarse en la bebida y la falta de cerebro de Jimmy. Luego Peakes también la besaría, pero… Bueno, seguro que merecía la pena. Miró a la chica y descubrió que ella miraba a Jimmy y lo supo. Supo que no habría protestas y se alegró. Él no hubiera encontrado las palabras para negarse. Mucho menos estando borracho.

-Sabes que es una idiotez. ¿Verdad? –Jimmy afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió -¿Quién empieza?

-¡Nosotros!

Ritchie sabía que había sonado ansioso, pero no importó. Prácticamente arrastrándose por el suelo –y más decidido que nunca a no volver a odiar a Jimmy –se acercó a Demelza y se puso a su altura. Ya había besado a unas cuantas chicas antes y sabía que Demelza ya había estado con un par de chicos, así que estaba seguro de que sería genial.

La miró a los ojos y le puso una mano en la cara. Le pareció que Jimmy hacía un gesto desdeñoso –posiblemente pensaría que era un cursi –pero le dio igual. Al fin iba a besarla. A ella, a la chica que más había deseado besar en su vida.

-¡Un momento! –Quiso maldecir a Jimmy cuando lo escuchó. Ya se había inclinado un poco y Demelza esperaba expectante –Tiene que ser con lengua y durar al menos un minuto.

Ritchie pensó que la chica protestaría, pero no fue así. Quizá no estuviera muy contenta con la idea –él estaba más que satisfecho –pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera cuando Jimmy se rió por lo bajo y les dio permiso para proseguir.

Escuchó suspirar a Demelza y se tomó la libertad de acariciarle la mejilla. Era una forma de hacerla sentir tranquila y segura. No quería que ella se asustara y saliera huyendo, así que decidió ir despacio. Muy despacio. Quizá demasiado despacio, porque volvió a escuchar reír a Jimmy y vio la expresión extraña e impaciente de Demelza. Dudaba que ella se muriera de ganas por besarlo –no a él precisamente –pero no podía seguir haciendo el imbécil, así que acercó sus labios a los de ella y se quedó quieto. Apenas se estaban rozando y ya sentía un extraño cosquilleo en las tripas. Se hubiera quedado así todo el minuto, pero recordó que tenía que ser con lengua y rezó porque Demelza hiciera algo. Él no se sentía con fuerzas. No hasta que no sintió los brazos de la chica rodearle el cuello y notó como abría la boca. Si aquello no era una insinuación, Ritchie no sabía que podría serlo, así que se dejó de remilgos y empezó a besarla. Tímido al principio y con mucho más ímpetu al final. No sabía si a Demelza le estaba gustando, pero él no lo olvidaría nunca.

-Se acabó el tiempo.

Jimmy lo cogió de un hombro y lo apartó. Ritchie decidió que otra vez lo odiaba. Le había dado el momento más maravilloso de su vida y acababa de quitárselo sin miramientos. Aún aturdido y algo tembloroso, se sentó de culo sobre la hierba y miró a Demelza. Ella no lo miraba precisamente a él. Estaba fija en Jimmy, se lamía los labios y sonreía. Ritchie supo que ese era el momento que ella había estado esperando y quiso salir corriendo, pero recordó que era un juego y que tenía que quedarse allí hasta el final. Por más que le hirviera la sangre mientras Jimmy agarraba a Demelza del cuello, la tumbaba en el suelo y le metía la lengua hasta la campanilla sin andarse con tonterías. Ritchie estaba seguro de que a Demelza eso le gustaría más y se sintió celoso. Tanto que retiró la mirada y bebió un poco más de whisky. Esperaba no tener que acordarse de aquello por la mañana.

Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó a Demelza gimotear. Le pareció que Jimmy estaba empezando a meterle mano y creyó que sobraba, pero entonces Peakes se puso en pie de un salto y dejó a la chica con una cara de tonta que Ritchie jamás le había visto.

-Para nosotros también, guapa –Le guiñó un ojo con suficiencia, como si fuera el amante más experimentado de la tierra –Lo siento mucho.

Demelza agitó la cabeza. No había estado mal, pero el beso con Jimmy no fue lo que esperaba. Sí en la parte de la pasión y las manos inquietas, pero había habido demasiada saliva. Se sentía un poco extraña al respecto, sobre todo porque estaba segura de que el beso de Ritchie le había gustado más. Quizá porque Ritchie lo había sentido y Jimmy no.

-Bueno. Creo que tenemos que irnos.

-De eso nada, chicos –Demelza se levantó y los miró con los brazos cruzados –Dijimos que nos besaríamos entre nosotros. Aún falta un beso.

Ritchie parpadeó. Jimmy jamás la había mirado con tanta gratitud en toda su vida. Y Demelza simplemente tuvo la sensación de que le estaba haciendo un gran favor a un amigo. Seguramente aquella sería la única oportunidad que Jimmy tendría para besar a Ritchie y ella debía darles un empujoncito. Después de todo, era el único que no había tenido lo que quería.

-¿Qué besó? –Preguntó Ritchie, tambaleándose mientras se ponía en pie –Ya te hemos besado.

-Faltáis vosotros, idiota.

Ritchie parpadeó de nuevo. Jimmy sonrió, esperando que no se le notara demasiado y preparado para correr detrás de su compañero si era necesario.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás de coña!

-Creo que ella tiene razón, Rit –Jimmy sonó razonable y eso era bastante escalofriante –Son las normas del juego.

-Pero… ¡Somos dos tíos! ¡Es… asqueroso!

-¡Vamos, Ritchie! Yo os he besado a los dos y te aseguro que no ha sido asqueroso en ningún caso.

-Pero…

-Nada de trampas, tío. Vamos.

Ritchie no pudo seguir protestando porque Jimmy lo había agarrado a traición y lo tenía prácticamente inmovilizado. El hecho de estar borracho no le era de gran ayuda y, cuando sintió los labios de Jimmy encima de los suyos, más suaves de lo que cabría esperar, sólo pudo abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Había esperado sentir muchísimo asco, pero no era así. Jimmy parecía saber lo que se hacía y él supuso que bastaba con imaginar que era Demelza para estar bien. Así pues, cerró los ojos y dejó que la lengua de Jimmy entrara poco a poco en su boca y jugueteara con los dientes. Dudaba que el beso con su amiga hubiera sido tan lento y se sintió a gusto. Jimmy tironeaba de los pelos de su nuca y descubrió que responder al beso no era tan malo. No una vez que te habías acostumbrado a ello. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su mano subió hasta la espala de Peakes y la acarició tentativamente. Y estaba seguro de que llevaban más de un minuto besándose, pero Demelza no decía nada, Jimmy no le soltaba y él no podía –no quería –quejarse. Porque, ¡demonios sangrantes!, le estaba gustando el beso. Por más que Demelza fuera la chica de sus sueños, Jimmy besaba de puta madre y cualquier tonto lo reconocería.

Finalmente se separaron. Ritchie tuvo los ojos cerrados un par de segundos y, cuando los abrió, Jimmy lo miraba fijamente. Por más que hubiera querido, en ese momento no habría podido odiarle. Al día siguiente sí, pero no esa noche.

-Muy bonito, chicos –La voz de Demelza sonó aguda por primera vez en su vida –Creo que voy a darme un baño.

La chica se alejó a buen paso. Jimmy rió suavemente mientras agitaba la cabeza y empezaba a recoger las cosas. Ritchie aún no había movido un músculo.

-Vamos, Rit. Tenemos que volver.

-A ti te molan los tíos –Anunció el otro, alucinado ante el descubrimiento.

-No, tío. Lo que me gusta son los besos.

-Pero…

-No lo pienses más. Mañana ni nos acordaremos.

-¿Eso crees?

-Estoy seguro.

-Entonces, déjame decirte que no ha estado mal.

Jimmy rió con ganas. Esperaba de todo corazón que Ritchie no se acordara de nada cuando se le pasara la borrachera, porque si no lo iban a pasar muy mal. Los tres, por ser tan increíblemente estúpidos.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Helga Hufflepuff (mi última fundadora, sniff, sniff)_


	103. Helga Hufflepuff

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**103**

**Helga Hufflepuff**

**La vuelta a casa**

Helga echó un último vistazo al Gran Comedor, asegurándose de que todos los alumnos estaban ya descansando en sus salas comunes. El techo encantado dibujaba una noche muy desapacible y el frío en el castillo era notable a pesar de que todas las chimeneas crepitaban al máximo de su capacidad. Aquel invierno estaba resultando ser uno de los más duros que la hechicera pudiera recordar y sus ancianos huesos lo soportaban cada vez peor. A pesar de ello, debía sentirse afortunada. Rowena, que siempre había sido mucho más fuerte que ella en casi todos los sentidos, se había resentido de su enfermedad y llevaba una semana en cama.

Helga no quería pensar en ello, pero cada día que pasaba era más evidente que el final de su amiga estaba muy cercano. Tanto, que incluso Godric había abandonado Hogwarts para ir en busca del Barón Harold. Helga recordaba a aquel muchacho a la perfección, un perfecto pupilo de Salazar Slytherin. Arrogante, ambicioso y enamorado hasta la locura de Helena Ravenclaw. Quizá el único hombre que podía hacer regresar a la hija de su querida Rowena, cumpliendo así el último deseo de la hechicera de verla antes de morir.

Helga suspiró. Sólo hacía unos pocos días que cargaba ella sola con el peso de Hogwarts sobre sus hombros y ya estaba cansada. Quizá eran los años o tal vez la soledad, pero esa noche sólo sentía deseos de meterse en la cama y olvidarse de sus responsabilidades. Hogwarts había sido un gran sueño durante gran parte de su vida, pero ya no era igual. Disfrutaba de la enseñanza –eso siempre- pero cada vez pensaba con más firmeza en el retiro. Solía recordar con añoranza los primeros días, cuando pocas cosas salían bien y debían lidiar con problemas día sí y día también. Recordaba que entonces habían estado todos juntos, los cuatro, y esperaba que algún día pudieran volver a repetir esos instantes de diversión y gloria.

Porque había sido divertido. Muy divertido. Helga aún sonreía al recordar al parlanchín Godric haciendo planes todo el rato, a la más sensata Rowena rebatiendo casi todas sus afirmaciones y al siempre silencioso y observador Salazar poniendo los ojos en blanco y disfrutando de las peleas entre sus compañeros. Había sido duro, complicado, imposible a ratos, pero siempre grandioso. Y Helga había pensado que siempre sería así, que los cuatro siempre disfrutarían de aquel sueño que era Hogwarts. Juntos, hasta hacerse viejos y no poder realizar ni un simple hechizo levitador.

Eso hubiera sido grandioso, pero Salazar se había ido. Hacía muchos años de aquello, pero Helga aún lo extrañaba. Sospechaba que los demás también, pero Rowena era demasiado reservada para decirlo y Godric había estado demasiado ocupado enfadándose para pensar en ello. Cada vez que se sentaban a la mesa en el Gran Comedor, cada vez que se reunían para planear un nuevo curso o cuando descendían a las entrañas de Hogwarts para asegurarse de que seguía siendo un lugar seguro, Helga lamentaba que Salazar no estuviera allí, serio y callado, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada cargada de unas emociones que, quizá, sólo ella podía ver.

Salazar había sido un gran mago. Aún lo era, estuviera donde estuviera. Y, a pesar de que Helga había discutido con él en más ocasiones que con cualquier otra persona, a pesar de que no podían existir dos seres más opuestos en la faz de la tierra, sólo ella parecía darse cuenta de que Hogwarts no era el mismo lugar sin él. Su presencia, oscura y sigilosa, era imprescindible. Al menos para ella.

Ahora, Rowena estaba enferma. Desde que ocurrió lo de Helena no fue la misma. Y Godric… Godric aún reía, bromeaba y se comportaba de forma estúpida en ocasiones, pero también había cambiado. La marcha de Salazar había sido dolorosa para él. Se había sentido traicionado al principio y, tal vez, culpable después. Helga no había necesitado hablar con él para saber cómo se sentía y, a veces, cuando la ausencia de Salazar alcanzaba lo más recóndito de su ser, se alegraba de que Godric no estuviera tan bien como debería. Porque, aunque Rowena y ella misma también tenían su parte de responsabilidad en su marcha, fue Godric el que lo desafió abiertamente, el que peleó con él aquella aciaga noche y el que lo invitó a irse de Hogwarts.

Posiblemente Godric no había querido echarlo. Siempre había sido impulsivo y bocazas, más aún cuando estaba enfadado. Y Salazar siempre tendía a tomarse las cosas al pie de la letra, así que se había marchado sin esperar que los nervios se templaran y Godric ordenara sus ideas. Simplemente desapareció de sus vidas y Helga ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para despedirse de él. Ignoraba cómo le habían ido las cosas, pero esperaba que estuviera bien.

Helga se envolvió en su túnica y caminó pausadamente hacia la enfermería. Hacer rondas nocturnas no era su responsabilidad desde hacía años, pero no era fácil perder las viejas costumbres. De cualquier forma, acompañaría a Rowena un rato antes de irse a descansar. A su vieja amiga no le caía bien el nuevo sanador y no le preocupaba lo más mínimo demostrarlo, así que el hombre no solía mirarla con simpatía. Rowena sólo necesitaba alguien con quien charlar, alguien que le explicara cómo estaban las cosas para no sucumbir ante la muerte. Helga sabía que un corazón destrozado podía marchitar un alma fuerte y poderosa. El corazón de Rowena se había partido en mil pedazos el día que su propia hija la traicionó.

Helga entró a la sala privada de la bruja y la observó en silencio. Rowena tenía el pelo blanco, el rostro pálido como la cera y los ojos vacíos de vida. Nadie sabía qué enfermedad padecía y nadie podía tratarla. Helga sospechaba que se estaba dejando morir de pena, pero había renunciado a regañarla por ello. Rowena era tan vieja como ella y lo suficientemente cabezota para morirse cuando ella decidiera hacerlo.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche? Odio que me miren mientras intento dormir.

Helga suspiró y se acercó a la cama, sentándose junto a ella y regalándole una sonrisa amistosa. Aunque sus palabras podían haber sonado un poco ásperas, su expresión era tranquila. Rowena confiaba en Helga y, de cuando en cuando, aún encontraba fuerzas para bromear cuando estaban juntas.

-Pronto empezará a nevar otra vez –Comentó, mirando por la ventana –Godric aún no ha vuelto.

-Lo sé.

Rowena apretó los labios con amargura y luchó por incorporarse un poco. Estaba tan delgada que Helga podía levantarla sin apenas esfuerzos, pero era lo suficientemente prudente como para no ofender a Rowena ofreciendo una ayuda que aún no era imprescindible.

-Empiezo a estar preocupada. La guerra del otro lado del bosque, las fieras del Bosque Prohibido, la nieve…

-Nada a lo que Godric no se haya enfrentado antes –Comentó Rowena, sus ojos brillando durante un breve instante.

-Es viejo.

-Y un poco menos idiota. O eso espero.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se sonrieron. Se conocían tan bien y desde hacía tanto tiempo que no necesitaban más que eso para comprenderse la una a la otra. De pronto, a Helga le pareció que hacía menos frío y que Rowena estaba menos enferma y se sintió como en los viejos tiempos. Dichosa.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que se internó en el Bosque –Dijo Rowena –Regresó con la ropa destrozada y un buen montón de arañazos.

-Sí. Salazar estuvo gritándole durante horas. Aún me retumban los oídos.

-Salazar solía gritarle por todo –Rowena rió –Aunque, claro, Godric no es que se quedara callado precisamente.

-Es difícil de entender cómo pudieron hacerse tan buenos amigos. Godric era y sigue siendo un hombre exasperante. Pero Salazar tenía un carácter…

-El único hombre capaz de pelearse con nosotros tres al mismo tiempo y no mandarnos al infierno en el intento.

Rieron alegres y melancólicas. Intercambiaron un par de anécdotas, olvidando el difícil presente y extrañaron con todo su ser un pasado tristemente perdido. Helga se sintió feliz y Rowena recuperó algo de color y durante unos minutos el tiempo pareció detenerse y llevarlas a un mundo mucho mejor.

-Aún lo echas de menos. ¿Verdad?

Helga sintió la mano helada de su amiga sobre la suya y permaneció inmóvil. Nunca había hablado con nadie de esos sentimientos, pero tampoco era demasiado buena ocultándolos. Rowena la conocía demasiado bien para no darse cuenta de cómo eran las cosas.

-A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiésemos logrado hacerle entrar en razón. Lamento no haber podido entender los motivos que tuvo para irse. Porque, francamente, dudo que su rechazo hacia los _muggles_ se debiera a simples prejuicios. Vivimos durante años con él y nunca lo conocimos realmente.

-Era un hombre complicado, Helga. Jamás hubiera dejado que lo conociéramos. Ni siquiera sabemos por qué se unió a nosotros cuando fundamos Hogwarts. Nunca nos lo explicó. ¿Recuerdas qué solía decirnos?

-¿No os basta con que esté aquí?

Helga repitió aquellas palabras con un nudo en la garganta. Rowena le sonrió y apretó fuertemente su mano, infundándole un valor que realmente no necesitaba.

-Creo que yo sí sé por qué aceptó ayudarnos, Rowena –Susurró, acercándose un poco más al rostro de su amiga –Y no fue por que ambicionara el poder o quisiera convertirse en una leyenda. Lo hizo por lo mismo que nosotros. Porque amaba la magia y deseaba compartir sus conocimientos con todo el que estuviera capacitado para aprender.

-No con todos –Rowena torció el gesto, aunque fue evidente que bromeaba. Helga le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro y cubrió la mano de la mujer con la que le quedaba libre.

-Era un maestro apasionado y exigente. El mejor de los cuatro. No me negarás eso.

-Realmente lo era. Pero se fue. Huyó de nosotros, Helga. Y lamento si te duele, pero no puedo apreciarlo como os aprecio a Godric y a ti. Fue incapaz de aceptar cómo eran las cosas y se fue sin importarle ni Hogwarts ni los estudiantes a los que enseñaba con tanta pasión.

-No, Rowena. Hogwarts le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Porque, de haberse quedado, hubiera terminado por destrozar nuestro sueño. El sueño de los cuatro.

Rowena la miró detenidamente durante lo que parecieron horas. Parecía estar meditando, quizá buscaba un argumento para rebatir sus palabras y, entonces, sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-Puede ser, Helga. Realmente espero que se marchara precisamente por eso que dices. Al menos se llevó mi respeto y tu cariño. Junto a la ira ciega de Godric, por supuesto.

-¿Crees que algún día volverá?

-Si lo hace, las puertas de Hogwarts estarán abiertas para él. Este también es su hogar.

Helga sonrió, aliviada al escuchar esas palabras. Siempre había querido que Salazar decidiera regresar. Sabía que si eso ocurría, Godric seguramente se opondría –al principio al menos- así que descubrir en Rowena a una aliada era una espléndida noticia. Claro que Salazar era orgulloso y terco, y seguramente ni se había planteado la posibilidad de volver, pero si lo hacía… Si lo hacía, Helga lo recibiría con el mismo calor de siempre y hablaría con él y le preguntaría tantas cosas que no tendrían tiempo para nada más que hablar en horas. Con suerte, en unos cuantos días.

-Será mejor que me retire. Necesitas descansar.

Rowena afirmó con la cabeza y despidió a su compañera con un gesto casi imperceptible. Helga la miró un instante antes de abandonar la enfermería y supo a ciencia cierta que le quedaba muy poco tiempo. Sólo esperaba que Godric regresara pronto y que el barón consiguiera hacer entrar en razón a Helena. Si es que lograba encontrarla, clara. Porque Helena Ravenclaw era tan terca como su madre y si decidía que deseaba seguir escondida, así sería. Después de todo, tres de los magos más poderosos del mundo la habían buscado durante años sin obtener ningún resultado.

Mientras se dirigía a sus aposentos, Helga consiguió dejar la mente en blanco. Tenía demasiados recuerdos en su cabeza y mantenerlos apartados la ayudaba a mantenerse más fuerte y serena. Concentró toda su atención en apagar las antorchas que pendían de las paredes, atenta a cualquier ruido que delatase a un alumno incumpliendo las normas. Una noche más, no escuchó nada y eso era tranquilizador. Nada hasta que no alcanzó sus dependencias, rodeada de sombras y paz, y esa voz susurrada inundó sus oídos.

-Buenas noches, Helga.

Su reacción fue inmediata. La ancianidad no había mermado sus reflejos y antes de que el hombre –porque fue un hombre quien habló- tuviera tiempo para hacer algo, su varita ya se apretaba con decisión en su cuello.

-Yo también me alegro de verte.

Sintió su respiración detenerse durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Después, creyó que se había vuelto loca o que el cansancio le hacía tener alucinaciones. Por último, comprendió que era real y sus pulmones se vaciaron mientras su brazo descendía lentamente.

-¿Salazar?

Mucho más viejo, sí, pero era él. Envuelto en una vieja túnica verde, la espalda erguida y los ojos brillando con esa sabia maldad que siempre había fascinado a todo el mundo y que Helga adoraba y admiraba a partes iguales. Salazar Slytherin, orgulloso, astuto, ambicioso y noble. Ante todo fiel a sus propias ideas.

La sorpresa inicial no tardó en convertirse en algo más difícil de identificar. Perplejidad, alegría, ira… Helga dio un paso atrás, alzando nuevamente la varita y apuntando al pecho del hombre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Este también es mi colegio –Dijo con esa vieja soberbia que nunca había podido ni querido perder –Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí si quiero.

-Hace mucho tiempo…

-Y este sitio está plagado de _sangres sucia_, pero aquí estoy –Salazar chasqueó la lengua y asió con suavidad el brazo de su antigua compañera -¿Quieres bajar la varita? Podrías hacerte daño.

Helga entornó los ojos, sintiéndose repentinamente furiosa. Salazar Slytherin no podía presentarse allí de esa manera, darle un susto de muerte y comportarse como si nunca se hubiera ido. No. No era justo.

-O podría hacértelo a ti –Espetó, los dientes apretados y la mirada inexpresiva. O eso quería creer ella –Estás desarmado.

-Como si necesitara una varita para vencerte.

Salazar la miró a los ojos y le sonrió. A Helga le pareció menos malo y un poco más encantador –si es que él pudiera ser tal cosa –y decidió rendirse. Porque los años habían pasado, sí, pero Salazar tenía razón en una cosa. Siempre había salido victorioso en todos los duelos que no requerían de la magia para ganarse.

-¡Oh, Merlín!

Helga decidió guardar la varita, aunque eso no significaba que se diera por vencida. Cruzándose de brazos, detenida junto a la puerta de sus estancias privadas, encaró a Salazar con el mentón alzado y una férrea determinación en su rostro. Él pareció amilanarse un poco y retrocedió un par de pasos, volviéndose mucho más asequible de pronto. De hecho, lucía mucho menos imponente que un segundo antes y lo único que había hecho fue suavizar su mirada.

-La hospitalidad en Hogwarts ya no es lo que era. ¿No vas a ofrecerme una taza de té?

-Tú mismo lo has dicho. Este también es tu colegio.

Salazar guardó silencio durante unos segundos, como si estuviera analizando la situación. El enfado de Helga fue descendiendo poco a poco y casi sintió deseos de abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo. Ese hombre había pasado un montón de años desaparecido. ¿Qué esperaba de ella? ¿Qué volviera a tenderle la mano como antes?

-Helga…

-No. Escucha. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Hogwarts no estaría aquí si tú no nos hubieras ayudado y tienes tanto derecho como nosotros, pero no me pidas… ¡Te fuiste, maldita sea!

-Lo sé.

-¡Ni siquiera te despediste! –Helga se escuchó gritar, pero no pudo detenerse. Era típico de ella, después de todo. Nada de guardar las apariencias y mostrarse fría y tranquila. Eso era el trabajo de Salazar, no el suyo –Ni una explicación, ni nada.

-Escucha…

-¡No! Ya es tarde. Te hubiera escuchado entonces, pero ahora. ¿Piensas que no te hubiera entendido? ¿Fue eso? ¿Qué demonios pensaste que te diría?

-Helga.

-Y ahora te presentas aquí y pretendes que te invite a un té como si nada. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Helga respiraba entrecortadamente. Salazar sólo esperaba pacientemente a que la explosión cesara. Cuando lo hizo, volvió a aproximarse a ella, sosteniéndola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Helga no podía estar enfadada con él si la miraba a sí.

-¿Estás bien?

Helga se mordió los labios y no respondió. Salazar le sonrió como sólo él podía sonreír y le besó la frente, haciéndola sentir muy pequeña, sola e indefensa.

-No me arrepiento de haberme ido –Dijo, sus labios aún sobre la frente femenina –Pero sí de la forma en que lo hice. Sí que debí despedirme de ti.

Helga supuso que eso era lo más parecido a un _Lo siento_ que iba a obtener de él y decidió que era hora de disfrutar de su regreso. Porque se alegraba de que estuviera ahí. Lo había necesitado tanto.

-¿Dónde has estado? –Preguntó, más suave. Rendida. Cansada.

-Por ahí –Salazar se encogió de hombros y volvieron a separarse.

-Ya.

-¿Dónde está Godric?

-Por ahí.

Salazar se quedó totalmente inmóvil un instante y, entonces, rompió a reír. Helga volvió a enfadarse, confusa por aquel arrebato extraño. ¿Acaso los años habían afectado a su cabeza?

-No me digas que sigue haciendo esas excursiones al Bosque Pro…

-Rowena está enferma –Helga lo interrumpió algo bruscamente. Salazar entornó los ojos sin mostrarse preocupado en absoluto. Ni siquiera parecía sorprendido –Queremos encontrar a Helena.

-Helena. ¿Todavía no ha entendido que no volverá?

-Confiamos en que lo haga. Es su hija, Salazar. ¿No puedes comprenderla?

Él no respondió. Helga ignoraba si había tenido hijos, pero no preguntó. Quizá fuera del todo incapaz de empatizar con su compañera, pero ella sí tenía hijos y sabía que eran lo más importante. Más que Hogwarts, la magia o el resto del mundo. Si Rowena quería ver a Helena antes de morir, por más ingrata que ésta hubiera sido, era su obligación ayudarla a cumplir ese deseo.

-Bien. Me alegra que Godric no esté, en cualquier caso. Ha sido un viaje muy largo y no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a él ahora.

-Se llevará una buena sorpresa cuando vuelva.

-Apuesto a que sí.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Sin duda, Godric no reaccionaría de la misma forma que Helga. No sabía por qué, pero la mujer sintió cierta morbosidad malintencionada. Imaginaba al viejo Gryffindor despotricando por todo Hogwarts y le daban ganas de echarse a reír hasta caer rendida.

-¿Te quedarás?

-Si Godric no intenta matarme, sí. Me quedaré.

-¿Volverás a irte?

-No.

Helga frunció el ceño. Luego, se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones.

-¿Quieres un té, Salazar?

Durante un segundo, él pareció claramente aliviado. Entonces, inclinó la cabeza y aceptó la invitación únicamente dando un par de pasos.

-Te lo agradeceré. Hace un tiempo terrible.

Helga lo dejó entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Una vez más, sintió como si hubieran vuelto al pasado y todas las preocupaciones se esfumaron en el aire. Sonriendo, pasó junto a Salazar sin apenas mirarlo y alzó una ceja antes de hablarle.

-Te has dejado barba.

-Muy aguda, Helga. Empezaba a temer que estuvieras tan enfadada que no lo hubieras notado.

-Me gustabas más antes.

Salazar alzó una ceja y volvió a sonreírle. Durante un segundo, pareció querer decirle algo, pero no lo hizo. Aunque hubiera vuelto, ya era tarde y ambos lo sabían, así que se dispusieron a disfrutar del té antes de que la llegada de Godric lo estropeara todo. Porque lo haría, pero aún tenían unas horas de calma antes de la tormenta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Mi muso me ha abandonado. Creo que no volvió conmigo de las vacaciones y debe andar por ahí, tumbado en alguna playa tropical o esquiando en algún país escandinavo. La cosa es que soy incapaz de escribir nada que me convenza. Esta viñeta ha tardado meses en forjarse y no me convence mucho, pero por ahora soy incapaz de escribir nada mejor. Espero que la crisis pase pronto y pueda escribir algo mejor pronto. Por el momento, os dejo la última viñeta de los Fundadores. En el próximo capítulo, le tocará el turno a otro Hufflepuff: Ernie McMillan. ¿Hasta pronto?_


	104. Ernie McMillam

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**104**

**Ernie McMillan**

**Por una cerveza de mantequilla**

-He comprado _El Caldero Chorreante_.

Ernie y Justin se miran. Si no conocieran tan bien a Hannah, ambos pensarían que les está tomando el pelo, pero no necesitan más que fijarse en sus ojos para saber que habla totalmente en serio. Lo que resulta bastante extraño, puesto que nunca antes Hannah ha demostrado tener ninguna clase de interés por ser propietaria de una taberna. Ni siquiera de una de las tabernas mágicas que más clientela atrae, lugar de paso casi imprescindible para todo aquel que quiera visitar el _Callejón Diagón_.

-¿Que has hecho qué?

Hannah pone los ojos en blanco. No es que la pregunta de Justin le moleste especialmente (de hecho, ya esperaba que ocurriese algo así), pero la expresión burlona de su rostro no le hace ninguna gracia. Además, está casi segura de que Ernie también piensa que se ha vuelto loca, pero lo disimula mejor.

-El viejo Tom se ha jubilado. Le ofrecí quedarme con el negocio y aceptó vendérmelo.

-Ya… -Ernie mira de reojo a Justin. Debe estar pensando en algo muy importante porque se frota con energía el puente de la nariz y tiene los ojos cerrados -¿Y se puede saber por qué has hecho algo así?

Ernie también tiene curiosidad por saber eso. Recuerda a una Hannah de trece años preguntándose cómo era capaz madame Rosmerta de aguantar a los clientes borrachos o no tan borrachos que visitaban su bar y no entiende por qué acaba de condenarse a una vida como aquella. No pega con Hannah. Vale que en los casi diez años transcurridos desde que terminara Hogwarts no haya sido capaz de decidir qué hacer con su vida pero. ¿Dueña de una taberna? Eso es casi como estar soñando.

-Porque me apetece y porque creo que puedo hacerlo bien –Hannah se pone en pie y los mira a los dos con los ojos entornados –Y vosotros deberíais parecer un poco más entusiasmados. Da la impresión de que no os alegráis por mí.

-No es eso…

-Tanto que os quejáis de que soy incapaz de tomar una decisión, y ahora me miráis como si me hubieran crecido cuernos.

-Es que es un poco raro, Hannah –Ernie abre la boca por primera vez. Suena suave y conciliador, pero no puede aplacar el inminente cabreo de su vieja amiga -¿_El Caldero Chorreante_? Eso va a ser un follón y tú no tienes ninguna experiencia.

-Puedo aprender.

-¿De la misma forma que aprendiste a diseñar túnicas? O tal vez como cuando decidiste que podrías ser jugadora profesional de _quidditch_ y casi te partes el cuello en las pruebas de admisión. O como cuando se te ocurrió que podrías ser niñera y casi consigues que esos críos se ahogaran en el Támesis. O…

-Justin –Ernie extiende un brazo frente al pecho del otro brujo, consiguiendo que cierre la boca –Así no ayudas mucho. ¿Te das cuentas?

-Es que me parece que…

-¿No crees que pueda hacerlo? –Hannah, que ahora se ha cruzado de brazos, está enfadada de verdad y Ernie teme no poder conseguir que se calme. Normalmente es muy bueno haciendo eso, pero sabe que Hannah odia que pongan en duda su capacidad para hacer cosas, incluso cuando ella misma es consciente de que está destinada a fracasar.

-La verdad es que no creo que te lo hayas pensado bien. Te vas a gastar un montón de dinero en un negocio que no sabes si va a salir bien.

-Va bien hasta ahora. ¿Por qué debería ser diferente?

Justin se limita a alzar las cejas. Hannah comprende que él piensa que va a fracasar y enrojece. Y Ernie, aunque está bastante de acuerdo con el chico, quiere darle un voto de confianza a su amiga. Porque Hannah no puede ser muy talentosa para muchas cosas, pero es más terca que una mula y tan orgullosa que no soporta que la menosprecien. Ni siquiera la clase de menosprecio amable, bienintencionado y realista que pueden ofrecerle sus amigos.

-¿Tú también crees eso?

Ernie no ha esperado que fueran a preguntarle directamente a él. De hecho, la sorpresa le lleva a enmudecer y antes de poder reaccionar y contestar algo, Hannah ya los ha mandado a tomar por el culo y se ha largado dando un sonoro portazo. Aún se está preguntando por lo ocurrido cuando Justin le da un golpe en la espalda y suelta una pequeña risotada.

-Está loca.

Hannah quizá esté loca, pero Ernie quiere verla triunfar. Es la única que se ha quedado estancada y él será el primero en alegrarse cuando logre encauzar su vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Joder, tía. Esto tiene muy buena pinta.

Justin estruja a Hannah entre sus brazos, sus ojos resplandeciendo de orgullo fraternal. Ernie está dos pasos detrás de ellos, admirando el nuevo aspecto de _El Caldero Chorreante_. No es que no le gustara la vieja decoración, la antigua atmósfera que evocaba tiempos pasados, pero reconoce que los cambios introducidos por Hannah han sido muy positivos. Porque, en esencia, sigue siendo el mismo sitio de siempre, pero ahora está limpio, restaurado y parece mucho más elegante que antes. Hannah se ha pasado casi un año arreglando todo lo que debía ser arreglado y, al igual que Justin, Ernie se siente tan orgulloso que no contiene una sonrisa satisfecha cuando Hannah lo mira y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Han sido meses duros para Hannah. Al principio, antes de que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de que iba en serio, cargó todo el trabajo sobre sus hombros. Había tenido que tratar con arquitectos, obreros, decoradores y banqueros y durante semanas se mostró irascible y agresiva. Después, aceptó que Justin se encargara de los asuntos económicos y Ernie de los legales y todo fue mucho más tranquilo. Y luego los obligó a hacerse a un lado, lista para demostrarse que podía terminar con aquello ella misma.

Ernie ni siquiera pisó el local hasta esa noche. De hecho, en los últimos dos meses casi no ha visto a Hannah y ahora se alegra de volver a tenerla frente a sí. Conoce a esa chica desde los once años y son amigos desde entonces, pero no es eso lo único que le hace sentir bien. Es algo que le acompaña desde una tarde en el lago, cuando ambos eran estudiantes de Hogwarts. Hacía poco tiempo que la madre de Hannah había muerto y él la vio allí sentada, tan sola, tan vulnerable y tan encantadora que se había vuelto loco. Nunca antes le pareció que Hannah fuera guapa, nunca había querido besarla y, sin embargo, esa tarde lo hizo. Y aunque después ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar el asunto, él no lo ha olvidado.

No sabe muy bien qué siente por Hannah. No cree que esté enamorado de ella. De hecho, durante sus años de estudios superiores estuvo con un buen montón de brujas. Unas eran rollos pasajeros y otras terminaban siendo novias durante unos meses, pero con ninguna tuvo una relación especial. Hannah, en cambio, siempre estuvo ahí y aún lo está. Hannah, que no le parece ni muy guapa, ni muy lista ni muy divertida y que, sin embargo, es la mujer que más tiempo ha permanecido en su vida sin tener la misma sangre que él. Hannah, la chica en la que confía, a la que quiere proteger y la que, de cuando en cuando, le hace sentir nuevos deseos de besarla. Y es raro, porque Ernie quiere creer que no le gusta, pero está demasiado confundido para saberlo realmente.

-Gracias por venir, chicos. ¿Os pongo un whisky?

Ernie alcanza a afirmar con la cabeza y camina junto a Justin hasta la barra. Otra vez su amigo lo mira con suspicacia, quizá porque sus ojos han viajado inconscientemente hasta el trasero de Hannah y no es la primera vez que le pasa. Procurando no sentirse demasiado incómodo, Ernie se acomoda y sonríe cuando Hannah vuelve a estar frente a él, sirviéndole una copa con maestría casi profesional.

-Te ha quedado genial, Hannah –Justin echa un vistazo a su alrededor –Me alegra mucho haberme equivocado.

-Nunca has tenido demasiada fe en mí –Hannah se encoje de hombros como quitándole importancia. Después, mira directamente a Ernie – ¿Y tú qué? No has dicho ni una palabra.

-Es evidente que lo has conseguido. No hay mucho más que decir.

Hannah le sonríe, sus ojos resplandeciendo de felicidad. Ernie se siente tan contento por ella que daría media vida porque no perdiera esa expresión jamás.

-Quiero agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por mí, chicos. Ya sabéis que odio todo el rollo de los papeleos y demás. Si no hubiera sido por vosotros, no sé qué hubiera hecho.

-Esperamos tener nuestra parte de los beneficios, por supuesto. ¿Verdad, Ernie?

El brujo siente un codo hundiéndose entre las costillas y afirma con la cabeza. Después, Justin y Hannah se echan a reír y Ernie se siente un poco ajeno a todo. Sabe que está un poco raro, pero es que se nota raro y no sabe por qué. Lo único de lo que es consciente es de que no ha podido dejar de mirar a Hannah.

-No creáis que todo el mérito es vuestro. Al principio no fuisteis de mucha ayuda. Afortunadamente, sí que hubo alguien que me animó a seguir con el proyecto. Creo que a él le corresponde la mayor parte de esos beneficios de los que hablas.

Ernie no sabe quién es ese _alguien_ y tampoco por qué Hannah habla de él de esa forma tan extraña. A Justin le parece gracioso y se cruza de brazos como si esperara algo más. Ernie conoce muy bien a Hannah y sabe que siente algo más que agradecimiento por dicho _alguien_ y, para ser sincero consigo mismo, eso no le hace ninguna gracia. Más bien todo lo contrario.

-Y ese tipo. ¿No ha venido?

-Aún no ha llegado, pero tranquilos, no tardará en llegar. Además, lo conocéis muy bien.

Ernie quiere preguntarle de quién se trata, pero un par de amigas de Hannah acaban de llegar y corre a recibirlas con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Nuestra pequeña Hannah se ha hecho mayor –Dice Justin a su lado, con esa cara de vieja cotilla que saca de quicio a Ernie -¿No es fabuloso?

-No sé de que me hablas.

-Vamos, Ernie. Es evidente que ese tipo le gusta.

Una corriente eléctrica recorre todo su cuerpo. Ernie sabe que esa ira repentina se debe a una cosa, o tal vez a varias, y no es fácil aceptarlo. Porque a él no le gusta Hannah. ¿Cierto? Y si no le gusta, no es posible que esté celoso. ¿Verdad?

-Yo no creo que le guste nadie, la verdad.

-¡Oh, sí que lo sabes! Y la negación no es buena. Se te nota a la legua que estás molesto.

-No estoy molesto.

-Que nos conocemos, Ernie –Y Justin lo mira como si le estuviera regañando –Debo decir que nunca has sido muy espabilado, pero si Hannah te gusta de verdad será mejor que te des prisa o saldrá volando.

-¿Qué puñetas estás diciendo?

Justin alza las cejas y frunce el ceño. Ernie odia esa mirada. A veces tiene la sensación de que sus amigos, especialmente Justin, lo conocen mejor que él mismo y sabe que en esa ocasión Justin tiene razón. Ha pasado tiempo negándolo porque es complicado y le da miedo, pero la verdad es que Hannah le gusta más de lo que le ha gustado nunca. Incluso es posible que él también hubiera llegado a gustarle a Hannah, pero Ernie está casi seguro de que ya es tarde. Ya no lo mira como después de aquel único beso, cuando ella parecía esperar que pasara algo más, que Ernie dijera o hiciera algo en lugar de fingir que no había pasado nada. Pero Ernie optó por olvidarse del asunto y, poco a poco, Hannah había dejado de mirarle de esa manera. Ahora, era evidente que no veía en él nada más que un amigo. El mejor amigo.

-Tú verás, tío. Sólo espero que luego no te arrepientas de haber dejado escapar la oportunidad.

Ernie suspira. Claro que ha dejado escapar dicha oportunidad. Lo ha hecho tantas veces que ya es incapaz de recordarlas todas, pero quizá no sea demasiado tarde. Quizá pueda acercarse a Hannah y darle otro beso y esperar que todo salga bien. O quizá puede quedarse allí sentado, observándola en silencio y demasiado asustado para actuar.

-Sabes qué –Ernie se levanta de pronto y busca a Hannah con la mirada. Está en mitad del local, hablando con la gente. Sonriente y preciosa –Tienes razón.

Ernie da dos pasos al frente y, como por arte de magia, Hannah hace lo mismo. Durante el maravilloso segundo que tarda en darse cuenta de que la chica no va hacia él, Ernie cree que el riesgo vale la pena. Pero, entonces, Hannah pasa como una flecha junto a él y camina hacia la entrada para saludar a alguien más. Ernie se queda paralizado en el sitio, viendo como la chica se abraza a un tipo alto y de pelo negro. Y no es la clase de abrazo que le diera a Justin minutos antes, si no uno que culmina en un beso breve pero terriblemente significativo.

Ernie se da media vuelta, su valor evaporándose en el ambiente y la cabeza hundida entre los hombros. Se siente bastante humillado y, curiosamente, ya no está celoso. Justin le palmea la espalda, debatiéndose entre sentir lástima de él o reírse ante lo irónico del destino.

-Longbottom –murmura poco después, viendo como Hannah ha cogido a Neville de la mano y lo arrastra de un lado para otro -¡Quién lo iba a decir!

-Cállate. ¿Quieres?

Justin le hace caso. Ernie gira la cabeza un segundo y mira a Hannah. Está preciosa, feliz y es una triunfadora y él se alegra muchísimo. Ha llegado tarde, pero al menos ha elegido a alguien decente. Sólo espera no tener que partirle la cara a Neville Longbottom en un futuro cercano.

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **__Frank Longbottom._


	105. Frank Longbottom

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**105**

**Frank Longbottom**

**Empezar de nuevo**

-No puedo creer que esto haya pasado.

Frank sabe lo que quiere decir Alice. Él se siente igual. Feliz y entristecido a partes iguales. Feliz porque Voldemort ha desaparecido y existe una esperanza de paz en el mundo mágico. Entristecido porque, para lograr esa paz tan ansiada, Lily y James Potter han tenido que morir.

Abraza a su esposa y fija la vista en la tumba de sus amigos. Le duele mirar a Remus Lupin, encogido sobre sí mismo a unos metros de distancia, apoyado en un árbol y con los ojos tan muertos como todos sus amigos. Frank no termina de entender qué ha ocurrido con los Merodeadores. No puede creer que Sirius traicionara a la Orden y asesinara a Peter y todas las cosas que Dumbledore les había contado antes del funeral, de forma vaga pero directa.

Siente a Alice temblar entre sus brazos. Está llorando y él mismo quiere unirse a su llanto, pero sabe que debe mantenerse fuerte por los dos. Ha sido un año difícil para todos. Vivir escondidos había sido mucho peor que vivir luchando y Frank se siente aliviado porque todo ha terminado. Y quizá sea egoísta, porque acaban de enterrar a Lily y a James, pero no le importa todo lo que debería. Lamenta mucho la pérdida de sus amigos. Sabe que los echará de menos, igual que extrañará a todos los compañeros caídos durante la guerra, pero también tiene ganas de seguir adelante. Quiere coger a Alice y a su hijo y regresar a la mansión familiar para disfrutar de la vida en paz que tanto se merecen.

Quiere empezar de nuevo ahora que hay un halo de esperanza y, a no ser que los mortífagos que pululan por ahí lo impidan, piensa conseguirlo.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Gilderoy Lockhart._


	106. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**106**

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Un año con el Yeti**

Gilderoy se asegura de que aspecto es todo lo perfecto que a él le gusta que sea. No es que no lo haya hecho ya antes, pero nunca viene mal hacer alguna que otra comprobación de última hora. Especialmente cuando está a punto de entrevistar a un hombre que bien pudiera ser un héroe.

Es su primera entrevista. Gilderoy sabe que la gente normalmente no tiene demasiada fe en él. No es que sea un mago excepcional, pero en Hogwarts era un alumno promedio y en la redacción del periódico para el que trabaja le reconocen como un buen escritor. Y es guapo. Sorprendentemente guapo. Y se siente muy orgulloso, porque siempre ha dedicado mucho tiempo a su apariencia. Cabello perfecto. Ropa elegante. Sonrisa encantadora. Sí. Vale que no se le dan muy bien los encantamientos y todo eso, pero. ¿Quién lo necesita? Tiene el suficiente cerebro para triunfar sin necesidad de hacer nada realmente importante. Eso y una habilidad especial y no reconocida para llevar a cabo hechizos desmemorizantes.

Gilderoy sonríe y se siente momentáneamente malvado. No recuerda exactamente el día en que se dio cuenta de aquella valiosísima habilidad, pero sí es plenamente consciente de que le ha sido muy útil. Al principio sólo eran tonterías, claro. Que su hermano pequeño pintaba un cuadro fabuloso: un poco de magia aquí y allá y sus padres quedaban encandilados con el arte de Gilderoy. Que un compañero de casa resolvía el problema excepcionalmente difícil impuesto por el profesor de Aritmancia: se agita un poco la varita y los sobresalientes caen del cielo como gotas de agua en un huracán. Y lo mejor de todo es que nunca nadie salía dañado. Después de todo, no podían echar de menos cosas que no recordaban. ¿Cierto?

Eran tonterías. Gilderoy sabe que lo que hace no está mal. Está bastante dispuesto a reconocer que como mago no es gran cosa, pero sí es ingenioso. Tiene labia, es guapo y sabe hacer hechizos desmemorizantes. ¿Qué más puede desear? ¿La fama? ¿Aparecer alguna vez en el Corazón de Bruja? ¿Inventar la mejor loción para el cabello que haya existido jamás? Sí. Son buenas ambiciones. Gilderoy no es estúpido y sabe que un simple redactor de un periódico de muy poca tirada no podrá llegar muy lejos. Pero sí un buen escritor.

Porque es bueno escribiendo. Es muy bueno. Casi tanto como hablando o sonriendo. Es tan bueno que es posible que no tenga que utilizar su _talento_ oculto para triunfar. Si escribe el libro adecuado, si entrevista al héroe del siglo, será tan famoso como el mismísimo Merlín. Todo mago poderoso y famoso aspirará a hablar con él. Será respetado, afamado y ni siquiera tendrá que ensuciarse la ropa como todos esos viejos compañeros de escuela que pretenden salvar el mundo luchando contra el mal.

Gilderoy da un respingo cuando la puerta de la pequeña sala de estar se abre. Se siente ligeramente decepcionado cuando el hombre entra. Es grande y robusto y está tan sucio que no puede evitar arrugar la nariz. Tiene el pelo enmarañado y la barba le cubre casi toda la cara. Le parece distinguir unos ojos marrones entre todo ese caos peludo y escucha un gruñido que bien podría ser el de un animal. Gilderoy sabe que está ante un hombre valiente, pero duda mucho que alguien así pueda vender muchos libros, ni siquiera con una historia emocionante a sus espaldas para contar. No tiene la imagen adecuada.

-¡Eh…! ¿Señor Valkan?

Suena amable. Siempre se preocupa de que así sea. Sabe que su voz es melodiosa, casi tan encantadora como su sonrisa, y no duda en utilizarla cuando es realmente necesaria. Pero Valkan debe tener el oído atrofiado, puesto que se limita a emitir un nuevo gruñido y se deja caer en una silla.

-Me complace mucho que haya tenido la amabilidad de concederme esta entrevista. Estoy ansioso por escuchar su historia. Debe ser emocionante y usted un hombre de gran valor por haber sido capaz de con…

-Sí. Ya –A Gilderoy le molesta que le interrumpan mientras habla y llega a la conclusión de que ese hombre no sólo tiene aspecto salvaje. Es un salvaje. Un salvaje que lo mira como si no le agradara demasiado. Especialmente su ropa. ¿Qué tiene de malo el color lila? En su opinión, es el color más bonito y favorecedor que existe -¿Qué quiere saber?

Tarda un instante en recuperarse de tanta brusquedad, pero recupera la sonrisa y el porte elegante y despreocupado que tanto le gusta. Saca una pluma mágica de su maletín, unos cuantos pergaminos y retoma las riendas de la conversación.

-Me resultaría muy grato que pudiera hablarme sobre sus aventuras en compañía del Yeti. Por supuesto, tenemos todo el día. Estoy dispuesto a escucharle.

Valkan lo mira de esa forma tan desagradable y comienza a hablar. Le cuenta sus aventuras de forma rápida y concisa y Gilderoy sabe que tiene un relato que adornar. Mucho. Asiente mientras lo escucha, se cruza de brazos y piernas y cambia de postura varias veces. Valkan rechaza un té con pastas y no deja de hablar ni un segundo. Parece ansioso por terminar y no permite que le hagan ni una sola pregunta. Gilderoy incluso duda de que tenga suficiente material para escribir un libro, pero Valkan parece saber mucho del Yeti y él es bueno imaginando cosas. Un par de incidentes inventados no harán daño a nadie. ¿Cierto? Y Valkan podría enfadarse, considerando que no parece un hombre muy paciente y que ha pasado casi toda su vida de montaña en montaña. Pero. ¿Leerá alguna vez su libro? Gilderoy duda que sepa leer, en realidad, a juzgar por las expresiones del todo pueriles que utiliza.

-Y ya.

Gilderoy alza una ceja y mira el reloj. Han pasado casi cinco horas. Valkan le ha contado muchas cosas y, a pesar de que sus aventuras son fascinantes, le sigue pareciendo alguien indigno. Porque Gilderoy no tardará en escribir un libro fabuloso y no le agrada la idea de tener que incluir fotografías de ese hombre. ¿Quién querría comparar un libro en el que Valkan tuviera toda la pinta de ser el mismísimo Yeti?

Y, entonces, se da cuenta de cómo deben ser las cosas. Comprende que él nunca podrá vivir la clase de vida que llevan ese hombre y los que son como él. Y él sí que vendería libros. Miles de libros. Millones, incluso. Su sonrisa resplandeciente en la portada de un libro titulado "Un año con el Yeti" y firmado por Gilderoy Lockhart. Aventurero y héroe internacional. Valkan nunca será considerado así porque pronto volverá a las montañas de algún rincón del mundo y seguirá con su vida de salvaje. Gilderoy está seguro de que ni siquiera le importará lo que haga después de la entrevista y lo considera tan injusto que casi no tiene que pensar antes de tomar la decisión que cambiará la vida.

Saca la varita, le da las gracias más sinceras de su vida a Valkan y pronuncia el hechizo desmemorizante.

Acaba de nacer un mito.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__James Potter (El padre, que no el nieto)_


	107. James Potter

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**107**

**James Potter**

**Responsabilidad**

James nunca había parecido de esa clase de hombres que tienden a tomarse las cosas en serio. Siempre fue demasiado gamberro, demasiado irresponsable y demasiado despreocupado para aparentar ser un tipo responsable. Quizá en el fondo sí lo fuera, pero no lo demostraba. De niño, siempre había sabido cuidar sus mascotas con especial miro. Como estudiante, acostumbraba a sacar muy buenas notas y era el ojito derecho de muchos profesores. Fue de la clase de chico capaz de cuidar de sus amigos y guardar secretos terribles. Incluso cuando fue un poco más adulto tuvo claras sus creencias y estuvo dispuesto a luchar por ellos.

Pero no lo aparentaba. Quién lo miraba, sólo veía risas, bromas y diversión. A James incluso le gustaba fomentar esa visión suya. Le gustaba ser un _Merodeador_. Lo sería hasta el último de sus días, pero aquella tarde de verano fue diferente. La primera vez en su vida que supo que todo sería diferente. La tarde en que dejó atrás al chico travieso para dar paso al hombre responsable que la situación ameritaba.

Porque cuando James sujetó en brazos a aquella bolita de carne enrojecida y arrugada supo que las bromas tendrían que quedar en un segundo plano. Cuando sintió la ligereza de su peso entre los brazos, cuando lo vio moverse, lo escuchó gruñir y aspiró el aroma a recién nacido de su hijo, supo que había llegado la hora de cambiar de verdad. Los riesgos, las aventuras, los momentos de despreocupada tranquilidad y temores velados debían quedar atrás. Porque, desde esa tarde, una vida dependía de él. La vida de un ser tan pequeñito e indefenso que le hacía estremecer de miedo y orgullo.

Harry James Potter lloriqueó y agitó sus pequeños puñitos en el aire. Él aún no lo sabía, pero había sido la primera persona que había conseguido que _Cornamenta_ quedara atrás, dando paso a James. El padre responsable.

O algo parecido.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Hola a todos. ¿Qué tal va?_

_Sé que hace milenios que no me paso por aquí, pero he estado un montón de tiempo sin ordenador y luego he pasado unas cuantas semanas absolutamente horrorosas. Y eso por no hablar de la absoluta falta de inspiración. Vamos, que no he podido escribir nada de nada, pero creo que ahora voy a poder ponerme un poco al día, ya veremos._

_He vuelto con una viñeta cortita, pero creo que he escrito todo lo que quería. James Potter no es fácil de escribir. Como ya sabréis, me pasa con todos los personajes populares. De cualquier forma, espero que os haya gustado._

_La próxima viñeta será para Lucius Malfoy. Procuraré escribirla pronto :) Después de él, me van quedando muy pocos personajes planificados. Tengo que echarle un vistazo a las peticiones y aumentar la lista, aunque no sé si le quedarán muchos capítulos a "Historias de Hogwarts". Bueno. No será por personajes…_

_En fin. Un saludo y hasta pronto_

_Cris Snape_


	108. Lucius Malfoy

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**108**

**Lucius Malfoy**

**Consecuencias**

La vuelta a casa debió ser un acontecimiento feliz. En Azkaban, Lucius imaginaba el reencuentro con su familia como algo emocionante. Imaginó que se sentiría aliviado y contento por estar con los suyos otra vez y, sin embargo, la realidad se ha mostrado muy diferente. Definitivamente, sus planes se han torcido y todo parece indicar que ha salido de un infierno para meterse en un lugar peor: su propia casa.

Lucius podría haber aguantado un poco más de tiempo en prisión. De verdad que podría haberlo hecho siempre y cuando su familia hubiera estado a salvo. Pero no. _Malfoy Manor_ ya no es el hogar en el que ha pasado unos años tranquilos y dichosos. Ahora _Malfoy Manor_, su casa, es también la casa de Voldemort y los mortífagos y eso, se mire por donde se mire, no puede ser un buen hogar.

No obstante, eso también podría haberlo soportado. En otro tiempo podría haberlo considerado como un honor, pero no ahora. No cuando ve a Narcissa morderse la lengua un día tras otro, soportando la presencia de tipos como Greyback, viéndose obligada a convivir con gente que no le llega ni a la suela del zapato. O cuando Draco aparece entre las sombras, cabizbajo y aterrado, con los ojos aún turbios después de enfrentar responsabilidades que jamás debieron recaer en él.

Si Lucius lamenta lo que ha ocurrido es por Draco. Aunque le duela que Narcissa parezca una intrusa en su hogar, aunque el paso por Azkaban le haya dejado secuelas que perdurarán mucho tiempo, es por Draco por quien realmente lo siente. Por lo que tuvo que hacer durante el curso anterior, por no haberlo protegido y por no haber podido evitar que fuera él quien pagara las consecuencias por sus errores. No es justo.

Lucius teme que algún día Draco lo mire con rencor por todo lo que se ha visto obligado a hacer. Le da miedo pensar que cuando todo acabe y Draco deje de estar asustado, –si es que eso es posible alguna vez- se dé cuenta de quién es el verdadero responsable de su desgracia y no pueda comprenderlo. Pero lo que más pánico le causa es pensar que Draco nunca dejará de estar asustado. Que los mortífagos siempre sigan en su casa y él quede convertido en un títere inútil que no sabe cuidar de su familia. Le consuela pensar que tiene el apoyo de Narcissa y que ella es fuerte por los dos, pero ella no puede evitar que siga teniendo miedo por Draco.

Que todo termine rápido. Sea cual sea el resultado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Durante algún tiempo pensé que Lucius había sido un mal padre, pero dejando a un lado la clase de ideas que inculcara a su hijo, creo que fue un buen padre y que quería a su familia más, incluso, que a Voldemort (ejem, ejem) Por eso imagino que ese último año, con su casa invadida por los mortífagos, debió ser un difícil para él._

_En fin, el próximo capítulo será para Ludo Bargman.(¿Quién narices era este tipo?) Lo tengo en la lista desde hace tiempo y ahora mismo no caigo… En fin. Anunciar que pronto le tocará el turno a Oliver Wood y a otros dos chicos muy solicitados: Ron Weasley y Stan Shunpike._

_Me acabo de dar cuenta de que "Historias…" es el cuento de nunca acabar :P_

_Besos_


	109. Ludo Bargman

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**109**

**Ludo Bargman**

**Apostando**

-¡Un autógrafo, señor Bargman! ¡Por favor!

Ludo se acercó a la chica, le sonrió seductoramente y le guiñó un ojo. La chica, que tenía el pelo rubio y era una belleza, se ruborizó al instante y pareció a punto de desmayarse cuando Ludo le rozó la mano con la yema de los dedos. Después, le hizo un gesto a su agente y supo que tendría una agradable compañía durante esa noche.

Aquello era lo mejor de ser famoso. Tener un montón de chicas dispuestas a acostarse contigo a cambio de un autógrafo o, incluso, de nada. Ludo, que se sentía lo bastante joven como para disfrutar de todos los placeres de la vida, no solía renunciar a chicas como la rubita aquella. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera se preocupaba por preguntarles el nombre. Tampoco es que hiciera falta. No pensaba llamarlas para volver a verlas.

Recorrió el hall del hotel sin prestar mucha atención a nadie y llegó a la habitación enseguida. Las toallas naranjas que siempre pedía estaban perfectamente dobladas sobre la cama y alguien había preparado un pequeño picnic con champán, fresas y nata. Todo muy peliculero, pero es que a Ludo le gustaba así. Eso también era bueno. Pedir cosas absurdas y que todo el mundo perdiera el culo por dártelas. Como cuando se le ocurrió que quería tener la bañera repleta de zumo de arándanos y varios empleados recorrieron medio Londres sólo para complacerle. Sí. Era muy bueno ser famoso.

Ludo abrió las ventanas de par en par. Estaban en pleno mes de junio y una brisa suave y fresca inundó la habitación. Le gustaba el verano. En cuanto la liga de quidditch terminara, se marcharía a Italia y pasaría todas las vacaciones tomando el sol. Con un montón de chicas alrededor, claro.

Paseó por el dormitorio y se quitó la túnica y los zapatos. Sintió deseos de meterse en el baño, pero sabía que Eric pronto llegaría con la chica rubia. ¡Oh, sí! Dejaría que ella se comiera las fresas y luego pasarían a la acción. Sintió una punzada agradable en la entrepierna y sonrió cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Ten cuidado, Ludo –Le advirtió Eric después de hacer que la rubia entrara a la habitación- Os jugáis la temporada en el partido de mañana.

-Que sí, tío.

Eric frunció el ceño. Al pobre hombre no le gustaba que Ludo se saltara las concentraciones del equipo antes de los partidos, pero algo tenía que tener de bueno el ser la estrella de los Wimbourne Wasp. Podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie le molestase.

Después de despedir a Eric con un gesto seco, Ludo se revolvió el cabello y se volvió para mirar a la chica rubia. Estaba junto a la ventana, observando el paisaje con una expresión satisfecha en el rostro.

-Desde aquí hay una vista preciosa. ¿No crees? –Ludo sirvió una copa de champán y se la tendió a la chica. Ella le sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza- Me aseguro de reservar esta suite cada vez que visito la ciudad. Es la mejor de todo el hotel.

-Es muy bonito.

Ludo cabeceó y se bebió el contenido de su propia copa. La rubia esa le desconcertaba un poco. Normalmente las chicas se arrojaban a sus brazos nada más quedarse a solas, pero ella se estaba tomando las cosas con calma. Esperando conseguir un poco más de participación por su parte, fue a por las fresas y la nata.

-¿Te apetece una? Están deliciosas.

La rubia observó el contenido de la bandeja y escogió una fresa de aspecto especialmente apetitoso. Ludo se lamió los labios cuando ella la untó en la nata y se la llevó a los labios con fingida parsimonia.

-¿Tú no quieres?

-Odio que las pepitas se me metan entre los dientes.

Ella rió y cogió otra fresa. Prácticamente se había comido todas y ni siquiera había hablado. Mucho menos le había permitido besarla o tocarla. Y lo que Ludo quería hacer era pasar directamente a la cama, no andarse con tonterías. No es como si la rubia estuviera allí para ser seducida. Ludo no necesitaba seducir a nadie para tener sexo.

-¿Por qué no pasamos a la acción?

Normalmente no hacía eso. No le gustaba dar la sensación de estar desesperado, pero es que ella había acabado con su paciencia. Entonces, la rubia sonrió ampliamente. A Ludo le pareció una sonrisa extraña, peligrosa, y no la agarró la por la cintura tal y como había planeado hacer. De hecho, se alegró de haberse contenido cuando ella sacó la varita y le apuntó directamente a la cabeza.

-Es cierto, señor Bargman. La acción –Su voz no sonó como la de una estúpida fan ansiosa por acostarse con él. Era una voz fría y amenazante y Ludo tuvo el acierto de retroceder un paso –El señor Masters desea recordarle que los Wimbourne Wasp no deben ganar el partido de mañana. Hay mucho dinero en juego.

La barbilla de Ludo tembló. ¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Mil veces mierda! En eso pensaba mientras la rubia pasaba junto a él y se marchaba sin añadir nada más. No sólo se había quedado sin echar un polvo majestuoso. No. Ahora debía recordar que la única forma de que el señor Masters no le hiciera crecer cuernos y aletas –o algo mucho peor- era que su propio equipo cayera derrotado en el partido que decidiría el título de liga. Y todo por esa nueva costumbre que había adquirido de hacer apuestas.

Era una estupidez. Seguramente Eric lo mataría si se llegara a enterar. Ludo ni siquiera sabía cuándo había empezado a tener la necesidad de apostar. Lo hacía siempre que podía y por cualquier cosa y ya había pedido mucho dinero por ello. Ahora estaba en juego el honor de su equipo, pero es que tenían que perder. Después, Ludo no volvería a apostar jamás.

Lo prometía.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Oliver Wood._


	110. Oliver Wood

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**110**

**Oliver Wood**

**Debut**

Oliver no ha dormido en toda la noche por culpa de los nervios. Ha estado todo el rato agitándose, pensando en el inminente partido de _quidditch _contra Ravenclaw. Aunque sabe que está muy bien preparado para hacer un buen papel, no puede dejar de darle vueltas al debut. Le espanta la idea de hacerlo fatal y descubrir que el _quidditch_ en realidad no es lo suyo. Porque él siempre ha querido ser jugador profesional. Lo ha deseado con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera se ha planteado otras posibilidades.

Se levanta en cuanto comienza a amanecer. No podría quedarse en la cama cinco minutos más ni queriendo. Sus compañeros siguen roncando tan tranquilos y Oliver los envidia un poco. Ellos no están a punto de sufrir un infarto ni tienen unas ganas horrorosas de vomitar. El chico se mete en el baño, se da una ducha helada y procura dejar la mente en blanco. Sabe que debe desayunar algo si no quiere desmayarse sobre su escoba. De hecho, está tan concentrado en su tarea que no se ha dado cuenta de que hay alguien más en el baño.

Percy está frente a uno de los lavabos. Tiene el pelo revuelto, no lleva puestas las gafas y casi parece un chico normal, no el insoportable pomposo que es en realidad. Se está lavando las manos con una parsimonia enfermiza y apenas alza la mirada cuando Oliver sale de la ducha. La relación entre ambos es cordial, aunque Oliver nunca podría considerarlo un amigo. Son demasiado diferentes y no comparten absolutamente ningún interés.

-Buenos días, Wood. Veo que hoy has madrugado más que de costumbre.

-Hola, Weasley. No sabía que te interesaran tanto mis hábitos nocturnos.

Percy parece momentáneamente descolocado y Wood supone que ha sonado un poco hostil, pero le importa más bien poco.

-Normalmente yo soy el primero en levantarme. Lo decía únicamente por eso.

-Ya.

Oliver se seca el pelo con una toalla y espera no tener que seguir hablando, pero Percy parece haberse levantado más parlanchín que de costumbre y lo mira de reojo mientras comienza a peinarse.

-Hoy es el partido contra Ravenclaw. ¿Verdad?

Es una pregunta retórica, por supuesto. Durante la noche anterior no se había hablado de otra cosa en la Sala Común, así que hasta un tipo como Percy debía haberse enterado de cuando era el partido. Porque, aunque Percy no sea de esos que se desviven por el _quidditch_, sí disfruta de la competición.

-Charlie suele decir que el primer partido de _quidditch_ es el peor. Se moría de los nervios. En mi opinión, debería ser igual que hacer un examen. Si te has preparado lo suficiente, no hay absolutamente nada que perder.

-El problema del _quidditch_ es que es impredecible. No es como un examen.

Percy parece reflexionar sobre ello. Oliver no puede evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad por lo que puede decir a continuación, pero su compañero sigue aseándose como si tal cosa. Comienza a peinarse y lo mira a través del espejo.

-Suerte de todas formas.

Oliver casi espera que añada algo así como _"La vas a necesitar"_. En lugar de eso, sale del baño y, curiosamente, Oliver siente que tiene razón. Sí que está preparado así que, por más impredecible que sea, no puede hacerlo tan mal. ¿Verdad?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le meten dos goles nada más empezar. Le parece oír burlas desde la grada de Ravenclaw y, como lo considera algo perfectamente lógico dadas las circunstancias, decide ignorarlas. No es tan fácil escuchar el tono hosco de Crosby, uno de los golpeadores, mientras le increpa y le llama _niñato inútil_. Aunque Oliver no es de esos que se dejan intimidar, no le responde a Crosby. Y no porque sea el tipo más grande de todo Hogwarts ni porque sea famoso por su mal carácter y su especial talento para la lucha _muggle_, sino porque en cierta forma tiene razón y Oliver se siente un completo inútil.

-¿Por qué no cierras la puta boca, Derek, y te concentras en el juego? Parece que te has quedado en el vestuario, joder.

A Charlie nadie le replica porque es el capitán y se ha ganado el respeto de todos. Oliver sabe que ha dicho ello por él, no porque Crosby esté haciendo un mal partido. Se siente ciertamente reconfortado cuando Charlie le sonríe y le da ánimos.

-¡Vamos, Wood! Sabes hacerlo mejor.

Dicho eso, se larga volando a toda felicidad. Tiene toda la razón. Oliver es un gran guardián, lo único que le pasa es que está nervioso, pero tiene capacidad. Así pues, se concentra a tope y pronto empieza a hacer paradas espectaculares. La grada de Ravenclaw lo deja en paz y la de Gryffindor se deshace en muestras de ánimo.

Si no hubiera parado esa _bludger_ con la cabeza, el suyo hubiera sido uno de los mejores debuts de la historia reciente de Hogwarts.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cabezas pelirrojas a su alrededor. Dos, para ser exactos. Una sonrisa amplia, de dientes blancos y hoyuelos encantadores a su izquierda. Un rostro serio adornado con gafas de carey a la derecha. Oliver apenas abre los ojos cuando siente una mano poderosa apretando su hombro. Se siente confundido, no sabe muy bien dónde está y se pregunta qué ha pasado con el campo de _quidditch_, y lo único que parece real es esa mano en su hombro.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, Wood. Pensábamos que querías quedarte durmiendo durante el resto de tu vida.

Oliver parpadea y nota un intenso dolor en la cabeza y un pequeño mareo. No sabe qué pintan Charlie y Percy Weasley junto a su cama y la verdad es que no está muy seguro de querer saberlo, pero sí que necesita explicaciones. Y las necesita ya.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En la enfermería. Te llevaste un buen golpe durante el partido.

-¿Golpe? ¿Qué golpe?

-¿Recuerdas la _bludger_? Te golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Oh, eso!

Ahora que lo dice, las imágenes acuden a su mente claras como el agua. Ve a Charlie sonreírle de nuevo, instándole a permanecer tumbado.

-Voy a avisar a la señora Pomfrey. Será mejor que no te muevas mucho, colega.

Charlie se va. Oliver gira la cabeza lentamente, el dolor aumentando por momentos, y ve a Percy al otro lado. Tiene la misma pinta estirada de siempre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Percy se encoge de hombros y se separa un par de pasos de la cama. No se le ve muy cómodo con la situación y Oliver lo encuentra tan fuera de lugar que casi quiere decirle que se vaya.

-Quería constatar el hecho de que yo tenía razón.

-¿Qué?

-Respecto a lo de que el _quidditch_ es como un examen. Después del partido del otro día, mi teoría se ha visto confirmada.

-¿El otro día?

-Aunque terminaste noqueado, Gryffindor ganó. En cierta forma, gracias a todas tus paradas.

-¿Ganamos?

Percy cabecea.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-Un par de días.

Oliver reflexiona sobre lo de estar tanto tiempo en la enfermería y todo lo que le ha dicho Percy. Y sólo se le viene una estupidez a la mente.

-Pero yo también tenía razón. El _quidditch_ es imprevisible. ¿Quién iba a decir que terminaría aquí?

-En realidad es bastante lógico pensar que existen posibilidades de terminar herido. Es una cuestión de estadística.

Oliver alza las cejas. No es que encuentre divertido discutir con Percy sobre cosas en general, pero cree importante defender su opinión respecto a ese tema. Después de todo están hablando de _quidditch_. Sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey llega en ese momento y echa a los hermanos Weasley prácticamente a patadas.

Quizá puedan seguir con esa conversación en otra ocasión. Hasta entonces, Oliver se conforma con guardar un buen recuerdo de su primer partido como guardián. No ha tenido un mal debut, después de todo.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Ronald Weasley (ya era hora. ¡Qué miedito me da!)_


	111. Ron Weasley

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**111**

**Ron Weasley**

**Traicionado**

Le parecía absolutamente increíble. No el hecho de que Harry se hubiera colado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pese a todas las precauciones de Dumbledore y los demás, sino porque lo había hecho solo y a escondidas.

Era su mejor amigo. Habían hecho tantas tonterías juntos que Ron perdió la cuenta mucho tiempo atrás. Y no es que le gustara especialmente meterse en líos, pero si se trataba de ayudar a Harry siempre estaba dispuesto.

Mientras lo veía avanzar hacia la mesa de los profesores, la mente de Ron se llenó de trolls, partidas de ajedrez demasiado reales, arañas gigantescas, hombres lobo y ratas que se convertían en muertos vivientes. Todo aquello había sido tan peligroso y terrible, los había unido tanto, que Ron nunca pensó que Harry fuera a hacer algo como _aquello_.

Además. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Precisamente Harry, que siempre se quejaba por ser famoso. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que aquello no eran más que palabras vacías. Mentiras. Ron sólo tenía que remitirse a las pruebas. De alguna manera, Harry se las había arreglado para introducir su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego y había sido seleccionado. Si eso no era tener complejo de héroe, ¿qué otra cosa podía serlo?

Ron apretó los dientes cuando Harry desapareció del Gran Comedor. Le pareció que Hermione decía algo sobre que todo ese asunto no era normal y, para no varias, se mostró dispuesta a investigarlo. Ron no la escuchó. No en esa ocasión. Sólo acertó a ponerse en pie y a marcharse hacia su Sala Común. No quería que nadie notara lo enfadado que estaba. Se sentía demasiado traicionado para pensar con claridad. Lo único que quería era exigirle una respuesta a Harry y mandarlo a la mierda si no le satisfacía lo suficiente. Por haberlo dejado solo.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Stan Shunpike (una de mis cuentas pendientes. ¿Verdad, Koumal? ;))_


	112. Stan Shunpike

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**112**

**Stan Shunpike**

**Idiota y fanfarrón**

-Buenos días, señor Shunpike. Siéntese, por favor.

Stan obedeció la orden de la profesora McGonagall. Paseó su vista por el ya familiar despacho de su Jefa de Casa y luego se fijó en ella, acomodándose en la silla con ese aire insolente que tanto le molestaba a la mujer. McGonagall frunció el ceño e inmediatamente se centró en los pergaminos que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Como ya sabe, esta reunión es para orientarle en las materias a elegir durante su sexto curso de acuerdo a sus preferencias laborales. ¿Ha pensado en qué le gustaría trabajar cuando abandone Hogwarts?

-Quiero ser auror.

Como la mayoría de sus compañeros de dormitorio. Ser auror era la prolongación natural de un Gryffinfor y Stan lo había asumido mucho tiempo atrás, incluso desde antes de su selección.

McGonagall arrugó el entrecejo. No estaba muy de acuerdo con su elección. Nadie en su sano juicio lo estaría viendo sus notas.

-Ha suspendido su T.I.M.O. de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y apenas ha aprobado Transformaciones y Pociones. Ni el profesor Snape ni yo lo admitiremos en nuestras clases.

La negativa era tajante, pero Stan no era de los que se rendían ante insignificancias como aquella.

-Usted ya sabe que el profesor Gleicester me tenía manía –Espetó, poniéndose tieso y hablando con tanta vehemencia que cualquiera se podría ver obligado a creer que tenía toda la razón- Presenté muchas quejas contra él.

-Su deficiente nivel en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras nada tiene que ver con el profesor Gleicester –McGonagall se mostró firme- Ninguna de sus quejas tenía sentido alguno y, en cualquier caso, nunca ha demostrado ser un estudiante aceptable de la materia.

-Podría esforzarme…

McGonagall negó con la cabeza, acallándolo sin necesidad de decirle nada. Stan se cruzó de brazos y agachó la cabeza un instante. Había perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra.

-Si me acepta en su clase, estoy seguro de que mejoraré. Soy bueno en Transformaciones, pero me puse nervioso en el examen. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá si me da otra oportunidad –Stan carraspeó y siguió hablando antes de que ella le interrumpiera- Y si intercediera por mí en Pociones… Soy bueno en Pociones, pero al profesor Snape no le gustan los Gryffindors.

-Estoy segura de que el profesor Snape es perfectamente objetivo a la hora de evaluar a sus alumnos, independientemente de la Casa a la que pertenezcan. De cualquier forma, y al igual que en el caso del profesor Gleicester, no fue él quién le evaluó en sus T.I.M.O.S., así que dudo que mereciera más nota de la que obtuvo.

-Pero, profesora…

-Y en cuanto a Transformaciones, lamento tener que rechazar su propuesta.

McGonagall no necesitaba explicarle por qué no le admitía. Stan bufó y apretó aún más los brazos contra su cuerpo, sintiéndose frustrado y un poco fracasado también.

-Debe plantearse otras salidas laborales –McGonagall suavizó un poco su tono, aunque seguía siendo firme. Observó los pergaminos de nuevo, apretando los labios como si estuviera intentando descifrar un texto de runas antiguas particularmente difícil. Stan sabía porqué. Sus notas no eran para tirar cohetes, precisamente- Podría asistir a Encantamientos y… Tal vez Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación y Estudios _Muggles_.

Asignaturas teóricamente sencillas. Bueno, Encantamientos no tanto, pero no se le daba mal del todo. Stan echó un vistazo al pergamino que McGonagall le tendió. Entre sus sugerencias no estaba la de ser auror, por supuesto, ni sanador, investigador, inefable o un funcionario medianamente importante del Ministerio. Únicamente parecía capacitado para ser vendedor de cosas, camarero, botones y similares.

-¿Esto va en serio? Preferiría dedicarme al _quidditch_ profesional antes que ser conductor del Autobús Noctámbulo.

-Nadie ha dicho que deba serlo, señor Shunpike. –McGonagall lo miró con condescendencia- Seré franca con usted. Es un pésimo estudiante. Dudo que logre sacarse los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. necesarios para ser auror. No pongo en duda que se esfuerce, pero sus capacidades naturales le llevan por un camino diferente. Yo diría que un empleo en que deba trabajar de cara al público se adapta lo suficiente a dichas capacidades.

Stan entornó los ojos. Sí, claro. Un empleo de cara al público con la cara que tenía. Bufó casi imperceptiblemente y se enfurruñó aún más.

-Hágame caso. Escoja asignaturas no excesivamente complicadas y todo le irá bien.

Stan no dijo nada más. Recogió los folletos que McGonagall le entregó y salió del despacho con ademanes bruscos, casi violentos. Se sentía violento. Y un poco idiota también. Nunca había sido un lumbrera, de acuerdo, pero sí que era cierto que se esforzaba por aprobar. Algunas veces. Imaginarse a sí mismo teniendo un empleo de segunda, ni siquiera dentro del Ministerio, no le gustaba. Aunque quizá McGonagall tuviera razón. Quizá era mejor resignarse, pasar los siguientes dos años puliendo su don de gentes y, después, presentarse al puesto de conductor del Autobús Noctámbulo. Podía ser hasta divertido.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Peter Pettigrew._


	113. Peter Pettigrew

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**113**

**Peter Pettigrew**

**Traidor**

La pequeña rata se desliza por las alcantarillas de Londres. Tiene el pelaje pardo, las orejas grandes y los bigotes muy largos. Se detiene un instante en un cruce de caminos y olisquea el aire. Tiene hambre y el aroma ha podrido inunda sus pulmones y la hace relamerse de anticipación.

Echa a correr. Desea ser la primera en llegar para disfrutar del festín prometido. Estira sus pequeñas patas todo lo que dan de sí, esquiva latas oxidadas e incluso una bota vieja y al fin lo ve, el montoncito de basura venido desde arriba. Desde el temible exterior.

Lamenta que otra rata se le haya adelantado en su presurosa carrera. Es un macho grande, de aspecto lastimoso. Lo escucha chillar y ve la sangre en una de sus patas. La ratita se agazapa en el suelo y vuelve a olisquear el ambiente. Sigue oliendo a podrido, pero no percibe ningún peligro. Poco a poco, y medio escondida en las sombras, la rata se va acercando al montón de basura. Su camarada apenas se percata de su presencia y sus chillidos animales casi parecen un lamento. La pequeña rata no necesita ser muy lista para percatarse de que ahí está pasando algo raro.

Detiene sus pasos y se aproxima a la pared. Examina detenidamente a la rata macho y agita su largo rabo una y otra vez, esperando, quizá, ser descubierta. Pero no. El otro animal se examina la pata herida y apenas alza la cabeza. La ratita casi se siente segura cuando el macho alza la cabeza y mira a su alrededor.

Y, entonces…

¡_Puff!_

Y la rata macho ya no está. La ratita retrocede cautelosamente cuando ve al hombre. No sabe de donde ha salido ni le interesa averiguarlo. Únicamente sabe que los hombres sólo son insultos en voz alta, escobazos certeros y enormes botas con suelas de goma. Nada que quiera tener cerca, en cualquier caso. La ratita prepara su huida y, entonces, escucha por primera vez aquel sonido.

Es más que un chillido. Sigue siendo algo animal, primitivo, y la ratita siente como sus patas se pegan al suelo y no puede moverse. Únicamente acierta a mirar a aquel hombre. Joven, de pelo pajizo y mirada vacía. O triste y desesperada. Después, el sonido de nuevo. Su eco resuena por todos los túneles de las alcantarillas y llega más allá del espacio que la ratita conoce. El grito se aleja por el corredor y vuelve amplificado por mil. O quizá el hombre ha vuelto a gritar. Y la ratita no sabe lo que dice, pero conoce el dolor porque ella misma lo ha sufrido y piensa que el hombre no puede ser tan malo después de todo.

Por eso se queda allí, inmóvil y oculta en un pequeño recoveco que forman los viejos y mohosos ladrillos. Escucha al hombre gritar. Lo ve golpear el suelo con su mano sangrante y le observa mientras niega con la cabeza y se pasa la manga por los ojos, borrando las huellas de humedad que le ensucia toda la cara.

La ratita no sabe y nunca sabrá que Peter Pettigrew está llorando.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Últimamente no hago muchos comentarios por aquí, pero creo que esta viñeta merece una explicación porque creo que es muy rara y no sé si he sabido plasmar correctamente lo que quería plasmar._

_Y es que Peter Pettigrew puede ser un personaje odioso, pero nunca he creído que fuera particularmente malvado. Sí, es un asesino, un traidor y un cobarde, pero no me da la impresión de que disfrutara demasiado haciendo daño a los demás. Sabemos que se unió a Voldemort precisamente por cobardía y me gusta pensar que realmente lamentó lo que le había hecho a sus amigos. A todos ellos, porque se lució, la verdad. _

_Se supone que el instante del que es testigo nuestra amiga la ratita pertenece al momento inmediatamente posterior a su huida, cuando Sirius va a buscarlo y, bueno, pasa lo que pasa. Creo que ahí fue cuando Peter realmente fue consciente de lo que hizo y me gusta pensar que durante unos minutos se arrepintió sinceramente de todo. Después fue un cobarde de nuevo y no asumió sus actos, dejando que Sirius cargara con la culpa, pero eso ya no lo vio la ratita, así que ahí lo dejo._

_Bueno, ya os he soltado mucho rollo. El próximo capítulo será para Regulus Black, otro personaje que me da bastante respeto. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que últimamente sólo escribo sobre hombres. Habrá que cambiar la rutina :)_

_Nada más, chicos y chicas._

_Besazos._

_Cris Snape_


	114. Regulus Black

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**114**

**Regulus Black**

**De últimas voluntades**

Introdujo la pluma en el tintero. Regulus notó que su mano temblaba levemente. Tomó aire y se obligó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse. A su espalda, Kreacher se retorcía las orejas y permanecía en silencio. Regulus le había gritado antes, cuando fue incapaz de seguir escuchando sus lamentos y súplicas.

Releyó por última vez las palabras pulcramente escritas y sonrió. Quizá no supiera todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre magia oscura para comprender por completo el poder del Señor Tenebroso, pero sí sabe que todo terminará pronto. Por lo que Kreacher le ha contado, las posibilidades de salir con vida de aquella cueva son muy remotas. El _horrocrux_ está tan bien protegido que Regulus duda de que sea capaz de acercarse a él.

Ese pensamiento no le detiene. Dobla el pergamino con determinación y lo guarda en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. Cuando mira su reflejo por última vez se siente estúpido. Estúpido por haberse unido a un loco mestizo que lo había convertido a él, a un Black, en poco más que un esclavo. Y los Black no eran esclavos de nadie. Sirius, el muy necio, siempre lo supo, y Regulus se arrepiente de no haberle escuchado. No su discurso sobre la igualdad entre todos los magos, sino su negativa a seguirle el juego a un hombre como el Señor Tenebroso.

Regulus alza el mentón, arrogante y seguro de sí mismo, y coge su varita con elegancia, en un gesto que es casi delicado. Piensa en despedirse de su madre, pero teme que ella pueda detenerlo si adivina sus intenciones, así que se ajusta la túnica con un tirón brusco y se encamina hacia la calle.

-Nos vamos, Kreacher.

Mientras atraviesa el umbral de la puerta, Regulus tiene la certeza de que no volverá a casa y no le importa. Sólo espera poder recuperar el honor que tan alegremente entregó y que ahora parece muy lejano. Inalcanzable.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_¡Qué personaje tan difícil, por Merlín! Me ha costado un montón escribir sobre él, y es que me cuesta un mundo meterme en las cabezas de los Black, es superior a mí. De cualquier forma, espero que no os haya parecido un desastre total. Es demasiado cortito para serlo._

_Antes de despedirme, quiero recomendar un fic que seguramente os guste si os gusta "Historias". Es de Peter Maifayr y se llama "Instantes perdidos". Lo tenéis entre mis favoritos y consiste básicamente en un conjunto de relatos sobre todos los personajes de Harry Potter. Milagrosamente por orden alfabético :P. Echadle un vistacillo si queréis, porque tiene escritos muy buenos. A mi me encanta el de Audrey Weasley. Aunque, claro, esta chica se ha convertido en mi personaje favorito, y casi no me he dado cuenta. Tenéis un montón y muy bueno, así que, ya sabéis ;P_

_Nada más. Para la próxima escribiré algo sobre Rubeus Hagrid. A ver si mi muso se deja caer antes por casa y la tengo prontito._

_Besos_


	115. Rubeus Hagrid

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**115**

**Rubeus Hagrid**

**Todo gigante.**

Cuando todos se van, Rubeus siente una enorme gratitud hacia el universo por haberlo librado de toda aquella gente. Está convencido de que la mayoría de ellos sólo ha ido al funeral por conveniencias, para mantener las apariencias. Y si hay algo que Rubeus odia en el mundo es la hipocresía.

Ha tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abalanzarse sobre esa arpía arrugada de Dolores Umbridge, sentada en las primeras filas, con su ropa ridícula, su cara de sapo y esa tosecilla odiosa y esos ojos maliciosos y escrutadores. Seguramente había pasado todo el rato haciendo planes, buscando una forma de beneficiarse con aquella muerte y Hagrid siente que la odia más que nunca.

Quiere gritar, agarrar una varita y lanzar maldiciones hasta perder el aliento. Y seguramente ni siquiera es culpa de Umbridge, que después de todo sólo ha hecho lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Hagrid no se había sentido tan furioso en mucho tiempo. También está triste, por supuesto, pero la indignación producida por todo lo ocurrido opaca cualquier clase de pena. Porque la muerte de Dumbledore es tan injusta que el dolor de su pecho es apenas un sordo murmullo comparado con el odio ciego que en ese momento siente hacia Snape.

¡Oh, sí! Snape. Si lo tuviera delante, lo despedazaría con sus propias manos. Sin magia. Se supone que su sangre de gigante lo convierte en poco menos que una bestia. ¿Cierto? Pues él se encargaría de demostrar lo salvaje que podría ser de tener a ese gusano traidor a su alcance.

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo, después de todo lo que el pobre director había hecho por él? Hagrid agita la cabeza y no lo entiende. No puede. Dumbledore también lo ayudó a él. Le dio un hogar, estuvo a su lado cuando más lo necesitó y Rubeus hubiera dado su vida mil y una veces con tal de salvar la del anciano director, pero Snape.

Aprieta los dientes, cierra los ojos y traga aire. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido como ahora. Nunca se ha visto incapaz de controlarse, jamás ha sentido su magia recorrer sus venas con tanta ferocidad, ansiosa de sangre, deseosa de venganza. Nunca antes se ha parecido a su madre tanto como en ese instante, de rodillas frente a la tumba blanca de Albus Dumbledore.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa allí. Sólo sabe que para cuando la furia se aplaca un poco ya es de noche, está helado y tiene el rostro empapado por las lágrimas. Entonces, se levanta, inclina la cabeza en un gesto respetuoso y se vuelve hacia su cabaña destrozada. Minerva le ha ofrecido una cama en el castillo, pero Hagrid no la acepta. Camina hasta lo poco que queda de su hogar, acaricia la enorme cabeza de Fang y se sienta en el suelo. Piensa en Grawp un instante y casi puede verlo durmiendo a la intemperie y se siente más unido a él que nunca porque esa noche Rubeus Hagrid es todo gigante y necesita comportarse como uno antes de volver a ser medio hombre.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__¡Al fin una chica! Susan Bones :)_


	116. Susan Bones

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**116**

**Susan Bones**

**Escisión**

-No te preocupes, querida. Vas a estar bien.

Susan apenas acierta a afirmar con la cabeza antes de salir de la enfermería prácticamente corriendo. La pierna casi no le duele, aunque realmente fastidia un montón eso de sufrir la escisión de una parte de tu cuerpo mientras intentas aparecerte. El examinador dijo que todo había sido por su falta de decisión y le aseguró que la próxima vez lo haría mejor, pero para Susan eso no era consuelo porque, a decir verdad, se sentía bastante avergonzada. Casi todos sus compañeros habían logrado aprobar el examen de aparición y ella se había quedado atrás otra vez.

Susan nunca ha sido una gran estudiante y lo sabe. Aprobar un examen le cuesta más trabajo que a los demás y a veces se siente torpe con una varita en las manos. Definitivamente no se parece en nada a su tía Amelia, tan talentosa y afamada dentro de la comunidad mágica, ni a su tío Edgar, que murió de forma tan triste y valiente. Quizá Susan se parezca más a su padre, el menos sobresaliente de los hermanos Bones, el que únicamente había llamado la atención de los demás por casarse con una muggle y el que siempre se mantenía en un segundo plano, silencioso y taciturno, aparentemente ajeno a todo.

Susan lo intenta. Quiere demostrar su bravura, probarle a todos que puede ser una Bones tan buena como los demás, que puede luchar por una causa justa como sus tíos, pero cada vez que le pasa algo como lo de ese día, siente que debe conformarse con ser como su padre. Una chica vulgar sin talentos especiales y condenada, quizá, a la mediocridad de una vida sin grandes logros personales, sin contar con la admiración de los demás.

-¡Ey, Susie! ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?

Es Hannah la que le pasa un brazo por los hombros y se inclina para poder mirarla a los ojos. Justin y Ernie viene con ella, un par de pasos por detrás, y parecen inmersos en una de sus estúpidas peleas de collejas. Susan los mira sin tener ganas de hablar, demasiado avergonzada aún después de lo ocurrido durante su examen, y quiere salir corriendo y desaparecer, pero Hannah la tiene bien cogida.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunta su amiga, ajena a su estado de total abatimiento- Nos asustamos un montón cuando sufriste la escisión y ni siquiera nos dejaron acercarnos a ver cómo estabas. ¿Qué te ha dicho la señora Pomfrey?

-Dice que me voy a poner bien –Susan contesta sin muchos ánimos, ansiosa porque dejen el tema- No ha sido nada grave.

-Menos mal –Ahora es Justin quién la abraza, apretujándola contra su pecho. Justin es un chico muy alto y Susan se siente irremediablemente pequeña cuando está cerca de él- Pensábamos que te ibas a quedar coja para siempre.

-Como comprenderás, eso hubiera sido una auténtica lata –Ernie habla con su calma habitual, aún detrás de ellos- Por nada del mundo podría ir por ahí con una chica con una sola pierna. Imagínate qué situación tan violenta.

Susan sabe que sólo está bromeando y de pronto se siente muchísimo mejor. Sonríe por primera vez desde que suspendió el examen de aparición y pone los ojos en blanco.

-Sí. Imagínate. ¿Qué iba a pensar la gente de ti en semejante situación?

-Es un alivio que no te haya pasado nada.

Susan mira de reojo al chico y Ernie le guiña un ojo. Entonces Justin vuelve a apretujarla -¿Cuándo dejará de crecer ese chico, por Merlín?-y retoma el tema que la incomoda. Aunque, para ser justos, ya no es para tanto.

-Creo que te podemos echar una mano para el próximo examen. Tienes que aprobar sí o sí.

-¡Pues claro! –Hannah se agita con nerviosismo, ilusionada como una niña- Hoy sólo estabas nerviosa, pero la próxima vez te saldrá perfecto.

-Sí hasta ese idiota de Zacharias Smith aprobó el año pasado –Ernie chasque la lengua- Tú no puede ser menos que él.

Entonces sus tres amigos se enzarzan en una conversación sobre lo imbécil que puede llegar a ser su compañero de casa y Susan se da cuenta de que tal vez no esté tan mal parecerse un poco a su padre. Porque, aunque no sea un mago notable ni sea admirado por la comunidad mágica, el tercer hermano Bones tiene un montón de buenos amigos a los que Susan ha aprendido a querer y que llevan al lado de su padre toda la vida.

Ella tiene a Hannah, Justin y Ernie y no necesita aprobar ningún examen para sentirse especial. Única.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Sólo puedo decir que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sin actualizar Historias de Hogwarts. A partir de ahora espero poder pasarme por aquí muchísimo más a menudo, lo prometo._

_Además, creo que ha llegado el momento de empezar a seguir un orden alfabético, así que empezaré a escribir según el orden que marca Fan Fictión, saltándome a aquellos personajes que ya tengan su propia viñeta, claro. Por lo tanto, creo que el siguiente capítulo será para __**Aberforth Dumbledore.**_

_Saludos_

_Cris Snape_


	117. Aberforth Dumbledore

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**117**

**Aberforth Dumbledore**

**El último Dumbledore**

La marca tenebrosa había aparecido sobre Hogwarts hacía casi dos horas. Todo el pueblo se había echado a la calle a la espera de noticias y Aberforth Dumbledore estaba entre ellos, un poco nervioso porque nadie sabía muy bien a qué atenerse. La mayoría de la gente recordaba perfectamente la primera guerra y todo el mundo murmuraba cosas, preguntándose qué habría ocurrido. Si los mortífagos se habían atrevido a atacar el colegio, el hogar del gran Albus Dumbledore, nada podría ir bien a partir de entonces.

Aberforth se mantenía en silencio. Todos en Hogsmeade decían de él que era un tipo raro y quizá no estaban equivocados, pero a él había dejado de importarle mucho tiempo atrás. Aunque ya casi nadie lo relacionaba con Albus, escuchar el nombre de su hermano le recordaba que siempre había estado por debajo de él, que nunca había tenido su talento, ni había sido tan diestro con la varita, ni tan inteligente. Y que jamás había sido tan estúpido como para planear la conquista del mundo, todo había que decirlo.

Ante la falta de noticias, Aberforth se preguntó si le habría pasado algo. Albus llevaba unos meses terriblemente sentimental, visitándolo con bastante periodicidad, hablándole sobre cosas que habían dejado atrás hacía mucho, momentos felices que la muerte de Ariana se había encargado de opacar. Aberforth lo había encontrado tan raro que se había ablandado un poquito con él y le había dejado desahogarse en paz. Era como si Albus tuviera más ganas que nunca de hacerse perdonar, pero su hermano llevaba tanto tiempo obcecado en culparle por todo que ya no había remedio. Era cierto que estaba demasiado cansado para guardar el mismo rencor que antes, pero tener una relación fraternal con Albus era imposible.

Además, le estaba ocultando algo. Quizá no fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero habían crecido juntos y Aberforth seguramente era el único hombre capaz de saber cuándo estaba mintiendo. Y Albus era un mentiroso redomado y muy talentoso. De alguna forma siempre se las apañaba para mover los hilos a su antojo, pero con Aberforth nunca había podido, ni siquiera cuando eran niños. La cuestión era que, si efectivamente Albus se estaba guardando cosas para sí mismo, su hermano no tenía intención de averiguarlas. Eran sus asuntos y posiblemente Albus agradecería que nadie se inmiscuyera en ellos.

En eso estaba pensando Aberforth cuando llegó el primer rumor. Se lo oyó decir a una mujer que parecía seriamente consternada y él mismo sintió algo extraño en el pecho, una especie de opresión dolorosa.

-Dumbledore ha muerto.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Eso no puede ser.

-Dicen que lo han asesinado.

-¡Oh, señor! No me digas.

Aberforth entornó los ojos, miró la marca tenebrosa y echó a andar en dirección a Hogwarts. Quién lo vio caminar hacia la escuela con paso firme y expresión seria no pensó en que ese hombre acababa de perder a su hermano. Como el mismo tabernero de Cabeza de Puerco sabía, nadie lo relacionaba con él.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, todo era un caos. La cabaña de Hagrid todavía ardía y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix intentaban poner orden entre los estudiantes que aún vagaban por los terrenos. Los aurores no habían llegado aún, aunque no tardarían en hacerlo. Aberforth entró directamente al castillo. Nadie lo interrumpió, ni siquiera parecían estar prestándole mucha atención. No sabía muy bien dónde ir, pero entonces vio a la enfermera y bastó un gesto para que ella le indicara que el cuerpo de Albus había sido llevado a sus estancias particulares. No había tenido muchas ocasiones de visitar las habitaciones del director, pero recordaba perfectamente dónde estaban, así que se encaminó hacia allí.

Al llegar descubrió que habían dejado el cuerpo solo, seguramente sólo durante un momento. Aberforth se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación sin decidirse a acercarse, la molestia en su pecho un poco más dolorosa que antes. Tuvo que darse ánimos para aproximarse a la cama y mirar directamente a Albus. Parecía dormido y el brujo creyó que abriría los ojos y se pondría en pie para salvaguardar Hogwarts y el bienestar de sus alumnos, pero no se movió. Aberforth frunció el ceño y extendió una mano. Cuando le tocó la mejilla descubrió que la piel estaba helada y supo a ciencia muerta que era verdad. Su hermano Albus estaba muerto.

Fue un pensamiento extraño. Durante un instante se fijó en la nariz torcida de Albus y recordó el día en que se la rompió de un puñetazo. Fue en el entierro de Ariana. Un momento duro para todos. Después se fijó en su mano ennegrecida y algo le dijo que ahí residía la clave del último gran secreto de su hermano, pero no se permitió pensar mucho en ello. Seguía sin ser su problema y ya no tenía ninguna importancia porque Albus estaba muerto.

Ahora sólo quedaba él, el último Dumbledore. Todos en su familia habían ido cayendo poco a poco, en trágicas circunstancias, y Aberforth se preguntó si él correría igual suerte. Después, cuando comprendió que Albus ya no intentaría hacer las paces con él nunca más, se dijo si había merecido la pena guardarle rencor durante todos esos años. Porque Albus siempre se había arrepentido de lo que le pasó a Ariana y él nunca había querido escucharle.

Mientras lo miraba, sintió que el rencor contra Albus disminuía sustancialmente. Había sido un idiota durante toda su vida y había muerto por ello, pero Aberforth no podía seguir odiándolo dadas las circunstancias. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo cuando notó el sabor salado de las lágrimas alcanzar la comisura de su boca, Aberforth se cuestionó si algún día los Dumbledore volvería a estar juntos y felices.

Esperaba que sí.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Abraxas Malfoy._


	118. Abraxas Malfoy

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**118**

**Abraxas Malfoy**

**Ensayo y perfeccionamiento**

Abraxas desliza los dedos por las teclas del piano, dejándose embriagar por la perfecta sinfonía de su obra musical favorita. Cierra los ojos un instante, recordando sus primeros y torpes años como pianista, y se permite esbozar una sonrisa satisfecha. Han sido muchas horas de práctica hasta lograr la perfección absoluta, mucho tiempo dedicado a ser el mejor y ahora, en este preciso instante, siente que puede sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. Esa satisfacción es el premio a tanta dedicación y esfuerzo, el broche final de una tarea que empezó siendo un niño y que culmina ahora, en plena ancianidad.

Cuando el último acorde se apaga entre las paredes de la sala de música, Abraxas apoya las manos en las piernas y lee la partitura una vez más. Su último reto ha sido felizmente superado y se siente feliz. Al menos durante el segundo que tarda en comprender que ya no tiene nada más que hacer. Ha llegado a lo más alto, no hay nada más allá a lo que aspirar. Ese pensamiento le causa cierta desazón y lo aleja de su cabeza con un bruco movimiento. Después, pasa las páginas de su libreto y se prepara para interpretar una nueva pieza.

Tan solo un par de minutos después, su hijo Lucius entra en la sala. Abraxas no necesita mirarlo para saber que es él, pues conoce el sonido de sus pasos al golpear el suelo. Supone que el joven se ha quedado parado en el umbral de la puerta durante un instante y, a continuación, ha debido dirigir sus pasos hacia los sillones, junto a la chimenea. No se ha servido nada de beber y Abraxas casi puede oír sus nervios y oler ese viejo temor infantil a ser una decepción para su padre. Quizá, cualquier otro hombre en su situación hubiera detenido sus quehaceres para prestarle atención, pero Abraxas termina de tocar y sólo entonces se pone en pie y observa a Lucius.

Es joven, elegante y posee esa clase exquisita que todo sangre pura debe poseer. Tiene el cabello rubio y los rasgos afilados de los Malfoy, pero ha heredado los ojos de su madre. Abraxas sabe que su hijo es arrogante y que camina por el mundo como si cualquier clase de vida le perteneciera y por ello quiere sonreír cuando Lucius le retira la mirada. Al igual que con la música, Abraxas ha dedicado mucho tiempo a hacer de su hijo el hombre que es ahora y cree haber alcanzado la cumbre en esa labor.

-Buenas noches, Lucius –Abraxas sí se sirve un whisky de fuego y va a sentarse frente a su hijo- No esperaba que llegaras tan pronto.

-La reunión ha durado menos de lo previsto, padre –Lucius lo mira a los ojos y el breve instante de debilidad anterior queda atrás, completamente olvidado.

-¿Ha resultado satisfactoria?

Lucius se lo piensa un instante y se levanta la manga izquierda de su túnica, dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa. Abraxas la mira con fascinación. Puede sentir el poder que emana de ella y no puede evitar que un escalofrío sacuda todo su cuerpo.

-Debes estar cansado –Dice Abraxas- Tu esposa ha estado esperándote hasta tarde. Ve con ella. Mañana me hablarás de los detalles.

-Por supuesto, padre. Hasta mañana.

Lucius se pone en pie y se marcha. Abraxas lo mira, tan erguido y apuesto, y por segunda vez en esa noche siente una extraña desazón. También parece haber logrado cumplir todos sus objetivos respecto a Lucius. Se dice a sí mismo que siempre existirá algún nuevo detalle que pulir y va hasta su piano, dispuesto a seguir disfrutando de su obra.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Adrian Pucey._


	119. Adrian Pucey

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**119**

**Adrian Pucey**

**Malos tiempos**

Adrian Pucey había pasado todo el día en San Mungo, haciendo los exámenes para convertirse en medimago. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía hambre y estaba agotado y únicamente tenía ganas de llegar a casa, meterse en la cama y dormir hasta que le dieran las notas. Estaba un poco nervioso pero creía que había aprobado. Llevaba todo el año trabajando duro y su tutor estaba bastante contento con sus avances, así que se dijo que no había motivos para estar preocupado.

Se disponía a marcharse cuando se encontró con Cassius Warrintong, un antiguo compañero de estudios. No lo veía desde que abandonaron Hogwarts y alguna vez se había preguntado por él, especialmente después del final de la guerra. Hacía sólo seis meses que todo había terminado y aún había gente desaparecida o huida. Adrian sabía que algunos de ellos escapaban del Ministerio y otros habían sido asesinados y cuando vio a Warrintong se alegró de saber que estaba bien.

Warrintong estaba en San Mungo porque su padre se había contagiado de viruela de dragón y estaba ingresado desde hacía un par de semanas. Adrian no recordaba haber oído nada sobre el tema y se mostró interesado por la salud del hombre. Después, Warrintong le dijo que había estado en China todo ese tiempo, estudiando la magia oriental. Pensaba marcharse de nuevo en cuanto su padre mejorara. Charlaron un par de minutos más y decidieron irse a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante, lugar de encuentro de todos los magos y brujas del país, especialmente después de la caída de lord Voldemort.

Cuando pidieron sus cervezas de mantequilla y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana, no creyeron que fuera a pasar nada. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos había tenido nada que ver con los mortífagos. Adrian, que no sentía ninguna simpatía por los muggles y los nacidos de muggles, había pasado la guerra trabajando en San Mungo, procurando mantenerse ajeno a cualquier clase de conflicto, y Cassius ni siquiera había estado en el país en mucho tiempo. Ninguno de los dos había hecho nada y, sin embargo, no pudieron dejar de notar la tensión en el ambiente antes de que aquel grupito de Gryffindors se les acercaran para molestar. Adrian casi tuvo la sensación de estar de vuelta en Hogwarts. No estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o no.

-Debería daos vergüenza.

Aquel era Kenneth Towler, un tipo bajito y ancho de hombros que siempre había sido un cobardica y un mediocre y que ahora parecía haberse crecido, a juzgar por la forma en que alzaba la cabeza. Adrian lo miró de reojo y se dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarle. Cassius lo miró con desgana, como si no mereciera la pena prestarle atención, y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-Tendríais que estar en Azkaban, con vuestros amiguitos mortífagos.

Patricia Stimpson, que en sus tiempos había sido famosa por ser un poco ligera de cascos, habló arrastrando las palabras y sonó casi amenazante. Adrian no recordaba que fuera una chica dada a meterse en problemas, pero era obvio que ese día los estaba buscando. Cassius ni siquiera parecía acordarse de ella.

-¿Nos estáis hablando a nosotros? –Preguntó Warrintong, mirando a su alrededor como si le sorprendiera lo que la chica acababa de decir.

-¿Además de cobardes estáis sordos, Slytherins de mierda?

Adrian se puso en pie, pero antes de poder sacar su varita, Lee Jordan, que completaba el grupo de molestias, le estaba apuntando al cuello de forma bastante amenazante. Y Adrian no sabía si era o no un cobarde, pero no era estúpido y sabía que no podía ponerse a pelear estando en inferioridad de condiciones. Miró de reojo a Warrintong, que apenas se había podido mover antes de que Towler y Stimpson le pusieran sus varitas frente a los ojos.

-Vete a la mierda –Espetó sin querer darse por vencido, mirando a Jordan con todo el asco que fue capaz de reunir.

-No te pongas chulo, hijo de puta. Y ahora –Jordan lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica y tiró de él con fuerza, haciéndolo trastabillar y tropezarse con la mesa. La gente, que hasta entonces había permanecido ajena a todo el follón, comenzó a prestarles atención. Por lo visto nadie parecía dispuesto a echarles una mano- Fuera de aquí. No queremos escoria de Slytherin entre nosotros.

Jordan lo arrastró por todo el Caldero Chorreante y lo echó a la calle de un empujón. No se cayó al suelo de milagro. Un instante después, Cassius se apoyaba en él para recuperar el equilibrio y se volvía hacia la puerta con un movimiento brusco, dispuesto a atacar como si fuera un perro de presa. La puerta se cerró y los tres Gryffindors se quedaron dentro, sin duda satisfechos por lo que acababan de hacer.

Adrian ya estaba acostumbrado a que pasaran esas cosas. A él no se lo habían hecho nunca, puesto que apenas se movía lejos de San Mungo y de su casa, pero había oído que incidentes como ese se producían casi a diario. Warrintong, sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de cómo estaba el ambiente en Inglaterra. Podía imaginarse que todo estaría en tensión y que la situación tardaría mucho en normalizarse, pero no se había esperado que tres gilipollas pudieran echarlo a patadas de un lugar público sin que nadie moviera un dedo por evitarlo.

-¿Qué cojones ha pasado? –Preguntó, señalado acusadoramente a Adrian, como si él tuviera la culpa de algo.

-¿Que qué ha pasado? –Adrian sonrió de medio lado- Pues que desde que la guerra terminó, todo el mundo se cree con derecho a tratar a los Slytherin como si fuésemos la escoria de la sociedad.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque se supone que todos, incluidos tú y yo, apoyamos fervientemente al Señor Oscuro –Le dio a su tono cierto grado de ironía- Porque una cría de Slytherin que estaba cagada de miedo quiso entregar a Harry Potter durante la última batalla y porque los Gryffindors son los héroes de la historia. Por eso

Warrintong apretó los puños y volvió a mirar hacia el Caldero Chorreante con fiereza. Si para alguien que vivía en Inglaterra esa situación ya era dura, para Cassius debía serlo aún más.

-No me jodas –Cassius bufó y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Towler se pasó toda la guerra acojonado debajo de su cama.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Son malos tiempos para Slytherin.

Cassius pensó en ello un instante y luego chasqueó la lengua antes de echarse a andar.

-No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de volver a China.

Adrian sonrió. La verdad era que sí que lo sabía porque él hubiera dado lo que fuera por largarse del país hasta que la situación se normalizara. Sin embargo, alguien debía luchar por recuperar el buen nombre de Slytherin y, quizá, si se convertía en un buen medimago pudiera contribuir en lograrlo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Albus Severus Potter._


	120. Albus Severus Potter

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**120**

**Albus Severus Potter**

**Ni blanco ni negro**

A sus once años de edad, Albus Severus Potter tenía una pesadilla recurrente. Se veía a sí mismo durante su primer día de colegio en Hogwarts, con el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza, esperando el momento de ser enviado a una de las cuatro casas de la escuela. Estaba asustado, suplicando por no ser escogido para Slytherin, pero nadie escuchaba sus peticiones y terminaba en la mesa de las serpientes. A su corta edad, y después de los escasos comentarios positivos que había escuchado sobre dicha casa, eso ya era lo suficientemente aterrador para él, pero es que en su sueño todo el colegio lo acusaba de ser malvado y su hermano James le decía que ya no era un miembro de su familia y que todos lo odiaban. Era entonces cuando Albus se despertaba, sollozante y sudoroso, para pasar el resto de la noche aovillado en la cama, temblando y con miedo a dormirse de nuevo.

Seguramente su padre lo hubiera tranquilizado de haber sabido lo mal que se sentía respecto a su futura selección. Él no era como el tío Ron, que amenazaba con desheredar a Rose si no iba a Gryffindor. Su padre siempre le decía que no importaba a qué casa lo mandara el Sombrero porque él siempre lo querría igual, pasase lo que pasase. Y, a pesar de toda su palabrería y de ser auténticamente odioso, era bastante posible que James tampoco lo repudiara públicamente. Albus recordaba que un día, cuando eran muy pequeños, juraron que siempre estarían juntos y aunque su hermano mayor era un grano en el culo casi todo el tiempo, también era un buena apoyo cuando se le necesitaba. Así pues, la razón le decía a Albus que no tenía motivos para estar asustado. Pero lo estaba. Y mucho.

Por ese motivo fue incapaz de disfrutar de su primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Se había sentado con Rose en un vagón vacío y sus otros primos se pasaban de vez en cuando para preguntar si estaban bien. Terminaron viajando con otros chicos de primer año y Rose se pasó todo el rato comentando qué esperaba de Hogwarts y hablando de todo lo que había aprendido durante ese verano gracias a un par de libros que le había prestado su madre. Albus no le hizo ningún caso. Ya se sabía el discurso de memoria y estaba demasiado nervioso como para razonar sobre nada. Sólo quería que llegara el momento de la selección, pero al mismo tiempo esperaba que no se produjera nunca.

Pero como el futuro era inevitable, al final llegaron a Hogwarts. Hizo el correspondiente trayecto en bote sobre las aguas del lago, le pareció ver los tentáculos del calamar gigante y caminó con los otros niños hasta el Gran Comedor. No se fijó en nadie. No miró a su hermano, ni a sus primos ni a ninguno de sus futuros compañeros. Permaneció todo el tiempo cabizbajo y no fue consciente del pequeño revuelo que se armó cuando el profesor Flitwick pronunció el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy. No escuchó cómo era seleccionado para Slytherin ni prestó atención al resto de niños. Sólo reaccionó cuando su prima Rose le dio un codazo en el estómago. Al parecer era su turno y no se había enterado.

Sintió unas ganas tremendas de ponerse a vomitar mientras caminaba hacia aquel viejo taburete de madera. Notaba su corazón latiendo aceleradamente y esperaba de verdad ir a Gryffindor. Era lo que se suponía que debía ocurrir. Por supuesto, y por más que dijera su padre, no quería saber nada de Slytherin. No creía que los chicos de allí tuvieran nada malo, pero estaba convencido de que las cosas serían mucho más fáciles en Gryffindor, con su hermano y la mayoría de sus primos.

Cuando el profesor Flitwick colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza, Albus se acordó de que su padre le había dicho que podías decirle a qué casa te gustaría ir. Pensaba explicarle por qué era muy buena idea que lo colocara en Gryffindor cuando escuchó una especie de _huuum_ y un _contigo lo tengo muy claro, Albus Potter._

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

¿Hufflepuff? Albus se quedó como paralizado. A decir verdad, todo el Gran Comedor permanecía en silencio. Aquella había sido la selección más rápida de toda la noche. El Sombrero apenas había permanecido dos segundos sobre su cabeza antes de emitir su veredicto y el niño no terminaba de creérselo. ¿Hufflepuff?

Albus buscó con la mirada a su hermano, que estaba tan pasmado como él y sólo acertó a encogerse de hombros. Albus supuso que esa era una muestra de conformidad y se bajó del taburete con un saltito. Entonces, la mesa de Hufflepuff estalló en vítores para darle la bienvenida y Albus supo que su estancia en Hogwarts sería genial.

No había terminado ni en Gryffindor ni en Slytherin y eso sólo podía ser bueno.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Alicia Spinnet._


	121. Alicia Spinnet

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**121**

**Alicia Spinnet**

**Un cambio**

_**Continuación de la viñeta de Adrian Pucey**_

Alicia llegó al Caldero Chorreante con casi media hora de retraso y tenía un buen motivo para ello. Acababa de hacer una prueba para jugar con las Avispas de Winbourne que no le había salido demasiado bien y que había terminado con ella cubierta de barro hasta las cejas y con la túnica distraída. Se sentía un poco frustrada, para qué negarlo, y tenía ganas de gritarle a alguien, y aunque no le apetecía demasiado socializar con la gente, no podía faltar a su cita con Lee.

Eran novios. Habían empezado a salir antes de la guerra y ahí seguían. Alicia a veces tenía la sensación de que su relación no avanzaba nada, de que sólo quedaban para tomarse unas copas de vez en cuando y poco más. No tenían planes de futuro, no aspiraban a nada más y, a pesar de que ella siempre había querido tener una familia _normal_, con su casa con jardín, sus niños y su perro, no estaba segura de querer eso con Lee. Porque Lee era diversión e idas de olla y no necesitaba nada más.

Quizá la guerra la había cambiado, como a todos. Tal vez sus sueños de niña idiota habían perdido todo su valor después de ver morir a tantos amigos y compañeros de Hogwarts, pero mientras Alicia atravesaba la puerta del Caldero Chorreante y localizaba a Lee con la mirada, sintió algo agrio en su garganta. Cansancio, tal vez. Ganas de cambiar algo, seguramente.

Lee estaba con dos antiguos alumnos de Gryffindor, Towler y Stimpson. Los tres charlaban despreocupadamente y reían tan alto que sus carcajadas llegaban a oídos de Alicia pese a todo el jaleo que había a esas horas en el pub. La chica fue directamente hasta donde se encontraban y Lee la recibió instándola a sentarse a su lado. Intercambiaron un beso y Lee prosiguió con la conversación que habían mantenido hasta entonces.

-La cosa es que tienen muy poca vergüenza. Después de lo que ha pasado, no sé cómo se atreven a salir a la calle.

Towler y Stimpson respondieron con una serie de insultos de lo más variado y Alicia se sintió tan perdida que tuvo que preguntar.

-¿De quién habláis?

-Esos dos Slytherins de mierda. Warrintong y Pucey. Hace un rato han venido por aquí y hemos tenido que echarlos a la calle.

Lee dijo eso como si fuera un gran logro. A Alicia no le caían precisamente bien los Slytherins, pero tampoco consideraba que lo que habían hecho fuera algo bueno, pero como Towler y Stimpson continuaron bromeando al respecto, ella optó por guardar silencio. Quizá, si hubiera estado a solas con Lee podría haber intentado hacerle ver las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente. Entendía que su novio estuviera cabreado después de la muerte de Fred -¡Merlín! Ella misma estaba muy enfadada por eso- pero si la guerra le había enseñado algo era que las cosas tenían que cambiar. Si seguían enfrentándose de aquella forma, pronto volvería a saltar la chispa necesaria para encender la llama de una nueva guerra. Y Alicia no quería que eso volviera a pasar.

Los escuchó hablar en silencio, afirmando que lo que debería hacer el Ministerio era investigar a todos los Slytherins del mundo mágico y cerrar la casa en Hogwarts. Estaban tan entusiasmados y fuera de sí que casi todo el rato decían auténticas barbaridades que posiblemente ni pensarían. Alicia sabía que lo justo hubiera sido intervenir, exponer un punto de vista más moderado, pero esos chicos necesitaban desahogarse y, además, en cierto modo ella estaba de acuerdo con algunas de las cosas que estaban diciendo, así que esperó hasta que Towler y Stimpson se fueron y tuvo ocasión de quedarse a solas con Lee.

-No deberíais haber hecho eso –Le dijo en cuanto tuvo ocasión, sonando suave pero firme al mismo tiempo. Lee la miró con sorpresa, como si fuera incapaz de entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Me hablas de Warrintong y Pucey?

-Sí. No teníais que haberlos echado.

-Pero. ¿Qué dices?

-Tienen el mismo derecho a estar aquí que nosotros. Además, debería ser el dueño del pub en que decida quién se queda y quién se va, no vosotros.

Lee parpadeó sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Aún seguía un tanto envalentonado después de su charla con los otros dos. Alicia sabía que era un chico más o menos sensato y que, de no estar tan en caliente, no tardaría nada de tiempo en darse cuenta de su error, pero esa noche no era capaz.

-¿Te recuerdo cómo eran esos dos en Hogwarts?

-Bueno, Pucey quizá fuera un cabrón, pero Warrintong nunca se metió en líos y lo sabes.

Lee se mordió el labio. Era imposible rebatir ese comentario y ambos lo sabían.

-Además, puede que Pucey fuera un hijo de puta, pero ni tú ni los gemelos os quedabais cortos. Y no participó en la guerra.

-¡Claro que no! Se quedó en casa, escondido como una rata.

-Igual que Towler, que tanto parecía divertirse antes. O que Stimpson.

Lee pareció un poco mosqueado entonces. Nunca le había hecho mucha gracia que le llevaran la contraria, menos aún cuando se trataba de meterse con los Slytherins. En Hogwarts, ese cretino de Percy Weasley, el hermano imposible de los gemelos, siempre les había regañado cuando se peleaban con las serpientes y Lee terminaba echando pestes contra él. Ahora, era obvio que se estaba controlando para no decir alguna grosería, lo que era todo un logro dado su estado de excitación.

-Está bien. Admito lo de Warrintong. No era un absoluto imbécil y no estuvo aquí durante la guerra, pero Pucey… No me puedo creer que nos compares con él. Que compares a Fred con él.

El nombre del difunto gemelo Weasley fue pronunciado en un susurro peligroso. Alicia sabía que era mejor callar ahora si no quería terminar discutiendo con Lee, pero realmente no tenía razón. Reconocía que las bromas de los gemelos eran divertidas y que a ella misma le habían encantado, pero ya era hora de cambiar un poco. Tenían que madurar.

-Siento muchísimo que Fred esté muerto, Lee, pero reconoce que a veces os pasabais un poco. Pucey nunca fue de los peores.

-Era un gilipollas hijo de puta y me alegro de haberlo echado a la calle.

Alicia suspiró. Era obvio que no podría sacar a su novio de ahí. Casi sin darse cuenta se descubrió pensando que tal vez su relación estaba estancada porque Lee estaba estancado y le dio muchísima pena porque tuvo la certeza de que lo que ella necesitaba era seguir adelante. La guerra dolería siempre y era capaz de odiar a los mortífagos como el que más, pero ya era una mujer y se creía capaz de distinguir a los culpables de los inocentes. Mientras que Lee no fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo, era posible que estar junto no fuera una buena idea.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Amelia Bones._


	122. Amelia Bones

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**122**

**Amelia Bones**

**Encrucijada**

Amelia retiene el aire en los pulmones cuando ve la Marca Tenebrosa sobre la casa de su hermano. No necesita acceder a su interior para saber que Edgar está muerto, pero aún tiene la esperanza de que su mujer y los niños estén bien. Después de todo son inocentes. ¿Quién iba a querer hacerles daño?

Aunque internamente sabe que los mortífagos no acostumbran a mostrarse piadosos, quiere creer que sus sobrinos han salido con vida. Realmente espera verlos en brazos de algún auror, esperando, y se dice a sí misma que en cuanto los vea los abrazará y les prometerá que todo va a estar bien, que ella los cuidará. Y no le importará tener que hacerlo porque, aunque no le gustan los niños y siempre ha dicho que los hijos de Edgar son unos caraduras insalvables, desea con todo su corazón que no les haya pasado nada. Sin embargo, cuando ve el rostro del viejo Alastor Moody sabe que todo ha terminado para Edgar y su familia.

-No debería entrar, señorita Bones –Le dice el auror que le sale al paso, pero ella no escucha. Sabe que no será agradable, pero si alguien debe recoger los pedazos de los suyos es ella.

Además, ya lo ha hecho antes. Cuando sus padres fueron asesinados, sólo un par de meses antes, ella fue la primera en llegar a casa, la primera en ver sus cuerpos torturados y ensangrentados sobre la alfombra del salón. Ella había sido la fuerte, la que había avisado a sus hermanos, la que se había hecho cargo de todo, y ahora le tocaba revivirlo todo con Edgar. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que seguir sufriendo pérdidas? ¿Iban a quitarle a Walter también?

Aleja esos pensamientos en cuanto atraviesa el umbral de la puerta. El olor a sangre es tan fuerte que siente ganas de vomitar, pero se contiene. Otro auror la mira y se acerca ella. Intenta disimularlo, pero es evidente que no quiere que entre a la cocina. Su voz es suave, compasiva, y Amelia tiene ganas de enviarlo al infierno para que la deje en paz.

-Los cuerpo de los niños están arriba –Le dice, guiándola descaradamente hacia la escalera- Al parecer les lanzaron un _Avada_. Murieron rápidamente.

Amelia se pregunta si es correcto alegrarse por ello. Ha visto muchos niños torturados y no es un espectáculo agradable. Entonces la duda la asalta y se le hace un nudo en la garganta al comprender hasta dónde es capaz de llegar un padre para proteger a sus hijos. ¿Y si los mortífagos no habían puesto un dedo encima a sus sobrinos? Agita la cabeza para no tener que pensar en ello y se resiste a seguir el camino que le marca el auror.

-¿Y mi hermano y su mujer?

El auror se muerde los labios y parece incapaz de responder. Amelia lo hace a un lado bruscamente y va hasta la cocina. En cuanto ve el espectáculo, se arrepiente irremediablemente. No quiere que su último recuerdo de Edgar sea ese. No quiere.

-Señorita Bones. Su hermano está aquí.

No. Walter no. Amelia logra apartar la vista de la cocina y se da media vuelta. Ella ha cometido la estupidez de ver en qué han quedado convertidos Edgar y su esposa, pero no dejará que Walter también lo vea. Porque Walter es el más pequeño de los tres, porque no es tan fuerte como Edgar o como ella misma y porque él nunca ha querido meterse en esa clase de problemas. Edgar lo tachaba de cobarde. Amelia no podía evitar comprenderlo.

Vuelve a salir al exterior y ve a un par de aurores reteniendo a su hermano. Walter parece mucho más joven de lo que es en realidad y se revuelve ferozmente contra esos dos hombres. En cuanto la ve, pronuncia su nombre con desesperación.

-¡Amelia! ¡Amelia! ¿Qué ha pasado?

La bruja corre hasta ellos. Quiere abrazar a Walter, pedirle que se calme, pero se queda plantada frente a él, incapaz de ofrecer un consuelo que ella misma es incapaz de encontrar.

-¿Dónde está Edgar? ¡Amelia, contesta!

-Están muertos, Walter.

Su voz suena extraordinariamente serena. El rostro de Walter refleja una expresión de horror y empieza a negar con la cabeza. No tarda en derramar las lágrimas que ella misma está reteniendo.

-No. No puede ser.

-Los han matado, Walter.

-¿A todos?

-Sí.

-¿Los niños…?

Su voz queda ahogada por el llanto. Amelia traga saliva y procura mantenerse fuerte aunque esté rota por dentro. Entonces, Walter grita como un animal y la mitad de los reunidos se vuelven para mirarlo.

-¡Qué os jodan a todos!

-Walter –Amelia quiere aplacarlo, pero no puede.

-Estáis locos. Yo sabía que pasaría. Yo sabía que… -Los sollozos no le permiten continuar. Walter se tira del pelo como si estuviera perturbado y se acerca a Amelia. Está tan furioso que casi da miedo- ¿Cuándo irán a por ti, Amelia?

-Por favor, tranquilízate.

-¿Por qué no te olvidas de todo? Primero nuestro padres, luego Edgar… No dejes que vayan a por ti.

-Tenemos que luchar, Walter.

-No… ¡Mierda! –El joven patea el sueño y se abraza a sí mismo. Es como un animal herido y Amelia siente que se le parte el corazón al no poder hacerle entender lo que para ella está tan claro- Me largo. No quiero volver a saber nada de esta mierda. Me voy.

-Walt…

-Déjame en paz.

Walter desaparece de su vista. Amelia quiere ir detrás de él, decirle que hará lo que él le pide y que se olvidará de todo porque ahora sólo se tienen el uno al otro, pero no lo hace. Y no lo hace porque quedarse allí es más importante, porque realmente tiene un buen motivo para seguir luchando y porque no puede permitir que la muerte de Edgar sea en balde. Esa noche no sabe que Walter se alejará del mundo mágico durante muchos años y que cuando regrese lo hará casado con una muggle y con un bebé recién nacido. No sabe que lo abrazará como esa noche no ha podido hacerlo y que le prometerá que jamás lo dejará solo. No sabe que más adelante los mortífagos terminarán asesinándola y que ella no se arrepentirá de nada porque siempre será consciente de que su lucha es justa. Y no sabe que cuando Walter llore sobre su tumba, no tendrá nada que reprocharle.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Amy Benson. Y anda que no me ha costado averiguar quién es esta chica._


	123. Amy Benson

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**123**

**Amy Benson**

**Diferente**

-¿Qué ha pasado, Tom?

-No lo sé, señora Cole.

La cara del niño era de absoluta inocencia. La señora Cole lo miró con los ojos entornados. A pesar de que el chico Ryddle tenía pinta de no haber roto un plato en su vida, la mujer notaba algo raro en él. Le había pasado por primera vez cuando Tom tan solo tenía tres años y desde entonces solía estremecerse cada vez que lo observaba fijamente. Consciente de que no obtendría de ese niño más que evasivas, le soltó el brazo. Tom salió corriendo de la enfermería y la señora Cole se giró hacia Amy y Dennis. Junto a ellos, el doctor Archer intentaba averiguar qué les ocurría. A juzgar por su ceño fruncido, no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

-¿Dice que entraron en este estado de repente, señora Cole?

-Estaban así cuando volvieron de la excursión. Ayer estaban perfectamente y mírelos ahora –La mujer se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos se deslizaron hasta la puerta de salida- Tom estaba con ellos. Creo que puede saber algo por más que lo niegue.

El doctor Archer recostó a Dennis Bishop y comprobó una vez más el estado de sus pupilas. Estaban completamente dilatadas. Y las de la niña Benson también.

-Lamentablemente no disponemos de medios suficientes para hacerles un reconocimiento más exhaustivo, pero yo diría que están en estado de shock.

La señora Cole miró a los niños. No sabía muy bien qué era eso del estado de shock, pero sí tenía claro que los pequeños habían visto algo que los aterrorizó. Sus rostros aún reflejaban una expresión de pánico absoluto y sus músculos parecían agarrotarse por momentos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Les daré algo para que puedan descansar esta noche. Después, sólo nos quedará esperar a que se les pase.

La señora Cole apretó los labios y afirmó con la cabeza. En el orfanato, todos se esforzaban por que los niños estuvieran lo mejor atendidos posible, pero a veces sus medios no eran suficientes y eso hacía que la mujer se sintiera profundamente frustrada. Porque _esperar a que se les pasase _era una solución desastrosa y hasta el doctor Archer lo sabía.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¡Señora Cole! Amy Benson se ha encerrado en uno de los retretes y no quiere salir.

Martha parecía seriamente alarmada. Normalmente no la molestaba cuando se trataba de cosas como aquella, pero Amy era una niña especial. Junto a Dennis Bishop se había convertido en el ojito derecho de la directora del orfanato y los empleados siempre recurrían a ella cuando surgían problemas con alguno de esos dos niños.

La señora Cole corrió hasta los baños de la primera planta y golpeó la puerta que la joven Martha le había señalado. Pudo escuchar los sollozos de la niña en el interior.

-Amy, querida. ¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuesta, sólo un llanto que se hizo un poco más fuerte que un segundo antes. Amy nunca había sido una niña llorona. En general los chicos de los orfanatos no podían permitirse serlo, pero desde que ocurrió _aquello_ había cambiado por completo. Ya no era la niña alegre y habladora de antes. Ahora siempre estaba asustada, se negaba a dormir con la luz apagada y la señora Cole no la había visto sonreír desde _aquello_. Y a Dennis tampoco. A veces, la pobre mujer se desesperaba por causa de esos niños y sólo encontraba consuelo al pensar que Tom Ryddle ya no estaba allí.

-¿Me abres la puerta, Amy? –Inquirió con suavidad, agitando el picaporte con cierta energía.

-¡No! ¡Déjeme!

La voz de la niña sonaba desesperada. A su espalda, Martha se agitó con nerviosismo y la señora Cole se planteó la posibilidad de echar la puerta abajo. No era tan difícil, aunque sólo debía ser su última opción.

-Si no me abres no podré ayudarte.

-Usted no puede ayudarme.

-¿Por qué no, querida?

Silencio. Amy sollozó nuevamente y la señora Cole esperó.

-Me estoy muriendo.

Lo dijo en un hilo de voz, sintiéndolo como algo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Después de todo, Tom se lo había dicho en la cueva. A ella y a Dennis. Les dijo que iban a morirse por haber estado molestándolo y entonces la oscuridad se había apoderado de todo y Amy sólo había tenido tiempo de gritar antes de sentir la viscosidad de la muerte tirando de ella hacia abajo. Después la había liberado, pero Amy siempre había sabido que la muerte estaba ahí, acechándola en cada sombra, susurrándole al oído que pronto, muy pronto, se iría con ella.

Pero ese día la única voz que escuchó fue la de la señora Cole al otro lado de la puerta. Se esforzaba por sonar serena, pero era obvio que estaba preocupada.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Amy?

-Porque hay sangre –Musitó, mirando sus braguitas manchadas, preguntándose si morirse realmente sería tan terrible como lo de la cueva.

-¿Sangre? ¿Dónde? ¿Te has cortado o golpeado con algo?

-No.

-Déjame ver la sangre, Amy. Te prometo que no pasará nada.

Amy dudó, pero finalmente abrió la puerta. La señora Cole entró en tromba al retrete y la miró. Toqueteó su cara buscando alguna herida y entonces miró su ropa interior. Amy se sintió ofendida cuando la mujer sonrió.

-¡Oh, cariño! –Dijo entonces, suspirando aliviada- No te estás muriendo –La señora Cole miró hacia atrás y Amy pudo ver a una de las cuidadoras- Martha. ¿Puedes traer una braguitas limpian y unas compresas?

La cuidadora también sonrió. ¿Acaso les parecía divertido que se estuviera muriendo? La joven Martha salió pitando de los baños y la señora Cole se agachó frente a ella, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

-Amy, entiendo que estés asustada, pero lo que te ha pasado hoy es perfectamente normal. No estás enferma ni te vas a morir.

-¿No?

-Claro que no. Lo que ocurre es que te ha venido la regla por primera vez. Ya eres toda una mujercita.

Amy frunció el ceño. No entendía nada. La señora Cole, que no había perdido la sonrisa en todo ese tiempo, se dijo que debería hablar con las niñas sobre el asunto de la regla para evitarse más disgustos de esos. Siempre que a una chica le venía el periodo pasaba lo mismo y ya iba siendo hora de tomar otras medidas. Seguramente más de uno se escandalizaría, entre ellos el doctor Archer, pero la señora Cole ya había tomado una decisión, aunque por el momento se limitó a darle un par de explicaciones a Amy. Para cuando Martha regresó ya había podido contarle lo básico.

-Ahora será mejor que te laves un poco. Te ayudaré a colocar la compresa si quieres. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí.

-Después hablaremos en mi despacho. Tienes que saber muchas cosas.

-Claro. Gracias señora Cole.

La mujer la acarició de nuevo y salió del baño para darle un poco de intimidad. Una vez sola, Amy se acercó al espejo y se miró durante un par de minutos. A su espalda, las sombras no parecían tan amenazadoras como antes, quizá porque su pequeña charla con la señora Cole le había hecho comprender que, aunque la muerte la persiguiera, ahora era capaz de hacer algo tan grandioso como dar vida. Ahora que tenía el periodo podría tener bebés. Amy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió y se sintió libre. Quizá todo pudiera ser diferente a partir de ese día.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Anthony Goldstein._


	124. Anthony Goldstein

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**124**

**Anthony Goldstein**

**Enardecido**

**Advertencia**: Tortura y violación (Sí. Habéis leído bien ;))

Anthony estaba en el exterior del castillo cuando el muro se hundió. Todo se quedó en absoluto silencio durante un segundo. El joven vio las arañas desfilando sobre las paredes de piedra y entonces la batalla se reanudó. Él se quedó inmóvil, hasta que recordó lo que había estado haciendo hasta hacía un momento. Como movido por un resorte, giró la cabeza y fijó su atención en esa zorra de Pansy Parkinson. Anthony estaba bastante seguro de que había abandonado el castillo cuando los niños fueron evacuados, como la serpiente cobarde y traicionera que era, pero debía haber regresado junto a sus camaradas. No era de extrañar

La miró con rabia, recordando todo lo que le había hecho durante ese año de mierda. Las torturas, las humillaciones, las vejaciones y todo lo demás. Sintió como la rabia se convertía en odio y volvió a perseguirla. La había visto en mitad de la batalla, lanzando maldiciones y gritando como una loca. Anthony, que defendía el castillo como buenamente podía, había desoído las órdenes del auror que estaba al cargo de su grupo y había ido tras ella. No podía permitir que se escapara y quedara indemne después de todo el dolor causado. Iba a atraparla y a devolverle con creces todo el dolor que le había causado.

Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Parkinson corría hacía el límite de los terrenos de Hogwarts, de regreso a Hogsmeade. Nunca debió salir de allí. Anthony pensaba recordárselo en cuanto la tuviera a su merced. Parkinson podría haberse mantenido a salvo con los otros niños. Podría haber asegurado que lo que hizo durante aquel año fue motivado por el miedo a las represalias de los hermanos Carrow y Snape. ¡Por Merlín! Podría haberse arrepentido, aunque fuera un poco, y en lugar de eso había vuelto para continuar haciendo el mal y Anthony no iba a consentirlo. Ni a perdonarla.

La hija de puta era rápida, eso debía reconocerlo. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que Anthony no se atreviera a lanzarle ningún hechizo. Sólo tenía sus piernas y, por suerte, siempre había confiado en ellas. Si hubiera nacido muggle podría haber sido un buen atleta, así que cuanto más corrían más cerca estaba de ella y de su venganza. Unos cuantos metros más tarde, Anthony alzó la varita y logró hacerla caer al suelo. Sonriendo, se apresuró en llegar hasta ella. Parkinson intentaba levantarse, pero cuerdas invisibles habían inmovilizado sus piernas. La varita se le había caído un poco más allá y estaba absolutamente indefensa.

Anthony no dejó de sonreír un instante. Cuando la tuvo a sus pies, se relamió los labios y reunió todo su odio para conjurar un maleficio que nunca había querido utilizar en clase. La _cruciatus _golpeó en el pecho de la chica y sus gritos pronto ahogaron los sonidos de la batalla que se sucedía un poco más allá. Una vocecita muy débil le indicó a Anthony que aquello no estaba bien. ¿Y qué cojones le importaba eso a él? ¿Acaso había estado bien que Parkinson lo tortura aquella vez en clase, cuando se negó a hacerle daño al pobre Terry? Porque en esa ocasión, ella se había reído y se había ofrecido a repetir la experiencia cuando hiciera falta. ¿Por qué debía mostrar piedad?

Además, lo estaba disfrutando. Escuchar las súplicas de Parkinson, ver su cuerpo estremecerse y sentir ese poder era embriagador. Excitante.

Sorprendido, Anthony detuvo la tortura y le echó un vistazo a su entrepierna. Su amiguito acababa de despertarse. ¿Cómo era posible que se pusiera cachondo en una situación así? A sus espaldas, los cadáveres empezaban a cubrirlo todo. Frente a él, Parkinson volvía a intentar escaparse. Se arrastraba por el suelo, jadeando y con la cara mojada de lágrimas, con la falda dejando al descubierto sus piernas. Anthony sintió un tirón bajo los pantalones y no pensó en nada mientras se abalanzaba sobre la chica. La agarró de un tobillo, tiró de ella hasta tenerla aprisionada e inmóvil y se desabrochó el cinturón. Parkinson, que se había quedado paralizada, lo miró con horror. El chico tuvo que darle una bofetada, pensando que así mantendría el control. Logró todo lo contrario.

Parkinson comenzó a revolverse como si no acabara de ser brutalmente torturada. El cuerpo debía dolerle con cada uno de sus frenéticos movimientos. Aunque no había pronunciado una palabra, Anthony era consciente de que la chica no quería eso y se excitó aún más. Agarrándola por el cuello, le pegó nuevamente. Podría haberla inmovilizado por completo haciendo uso de la varita, pero no hubiera sido lo mismo porque aquello no era algo meramente sexual. Quería demostrarle a esa zorra traidora quién tenía el control. Hacer justicia.

Anthony aprovechó el aturdimiento que le produjo a la chica un nuevo puñetazo para colocarse entre sus piernas y alzarle la falda. Se inclinó sobre ella y le lamió la mandíbula. Parkinson gimió y quiso rehuir el contacto. Parecía temer que él fuera a besarla, pero Anthony no haría algo así ni borracho. Porque los besos eran para las chicas que te gustaban de verdad, no para las putas mortífagas como Parkinson. Lo que sí podía hacerle era morderle, así que hundió los dientes en su cuello hasta que la boca le supo a sangre. La chica se quejó y volvió a removerse. Cuando le arañó la cara, Anthony pensó que ya había jugado suficiente, así que le arrancó las bragas, extrajo su miembro del interior de sus pantalones y la penetró con fuerza, disfrutando del momento como nunca pensó que lo haría.

Parkinson volvió a gritar. A Anthony no le importó si era por el dolor o por cualquier otra cosa. Sólo quería saciar su deseo, así que empezó a moverse frenéticamente. En algún momento Parkinson se había quedado callado. Sollozaba de cuando en cuando, con los ojos clavados en el cielo y los brazos extendido sobre la hierba, entregada por completo a su destino. Anthony se había tumbado sobre ella y le lamía la sangre de la herida que él mismo había provocado, jadeando como un animal mientras se acercaba al orgasmo más salvaje que había experimentado en su vida. Se había acostado con algunas chicas, pero el sexo nunca había sido así de intenso.

Cuando se corrió, gritó y sintió a Parkinson estremecerse bajo su cuerpo. Durante unos segundos, el placer hizo que todo quedara en silencio y sólo pudo sentir paz. Fue agradable hasta que cobró conciencia de donde estaba. El clamor de la batalla lo devolvió a la realidad y alzó la cabeza para ver el rostro de Parkinson.

Si Anthony había esperado encontrar una chica rota, se equivocó. Pansy lo miraba con el mismo odio que él mismo le profesaba, jurándole sin palabras que algún día se vengaría por lo que le acababa de hacer. Anthony se dijo que tenía que matarla en ese momento, que dejarla con vida sólo le traería problemas, pero la razón aprovechó ese momento para entrar en su mente y mostrarle con toda su crudeza lo que había hecho.

Horrorizado, Anthony Goldstein se puso en pie, se arregló la ropa y recuperó su varita. No miró a Pansy de nuevo, pero supo que ella había empezado a moverse también. El chico se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia el castillo, diciéndose a sí mismo que acababa de violar a una chica y que en su vida se había sentido tan bien. No era correcto y esa noche, enardecido por la batalla y el olor a muerte, a Anthony no le importó.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Normalmente esta es la parte en la que indico el próximo personaje de la historia, pero creo que después de escribir esto tengo que dar alguna clase de explicación. Como todo el mundo que más o menos sigue mis escritos sabe, yo nunca escribo lemmons. Y, bueno, no estoy muy segura de que lo de más arriba sea un lemmon puro y duro, pero sí que es algo que se le parece. Prefiero no pensar en cómo ha quedado porque soy plenamente consciente de mis limitaciones, aunque sí creo que he contado lo que quería. Además, introducirme en ese mundillo con una violación no habla muy bien de mi salud mental, pero de verdad que necesitaba escribir algo así porque, en las guerras, ni los malos son tan malos ni los buenos tan buenos. En cualquier caso, espero que no haya resultado muy desagradable. Y ahora sí:_

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Ariana Dumbledore._


	125. Ariana Dumbledore

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**125**

**Ariana Dumbledore**

**El último día de su vida**

Ariana Dumbledore apenas recuerda nada del último día de su vida. Es verano, mamá ha hecho tarta de manzana y papá intenta que Aberforth preste atención a sus deberes de ortografía. No ha visto a Albus en toda la mañana, pero supone que estará afuera, haciendo que las ramas de los árboles ondeen ante el contacto con su magia de niño. Ariana recuerda que se siente feliz y que pide permiso a mamá para salir a jugar. _"Solo un ratito, mamá. Por favor"_, repite una y otra vez, sin suponer siquiera que todo terminaría muy pronto.

La pequeña Ariana, que tiene seis años y adora ir hasta los límites del pueblo para ver a los niños muggles mientras se divierten, se acerca sigilosamente hasta los arbustos que le sirven de escondite un día tras otro y los observa y sonríe al mismo tiempo. Mamá dice que es peligroso jugar con niños muggles porque aún no puede controlar su magia y alguien podría descubrirla, pero Ariana no cree que haya nada malo en mirarlos. Sólo eso y, sin embargo, ese día es mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Porque los tres niños la ven y, aunque Ariana quiere marcharse, pronto está frente a ellos, nerviosa porque en su vida ha hablado más que con Aberforth y Albus y no sabe cómo actuar o qué puede decir o hacer.

Ariana recuerda que al principio son amables. La perspectiva de contar con un nuevo compañero de juegos también les emociona y, entonces, los nervios traicionan al escaso autocontrol que la niña ejerce sobre su magia y montones de florecitas comienzan a girar a su alrededor. Y los niños podrían haber supuesto que sólo era el viento, pero de alguna manera dedujeron que no, que era cosa de Ariana y todo cambió para siempre.

Ariana recuerda que el último día de su vida los tres chiquillos le pidieron que repitiera lo que había hecho, pero no pudo porque la magia de los niños es incontrolable, al menos para ella. Y cuando los muggles le gritaron, cuando la empujaron, la tiraron al suelo y la insultaron, asegurando que la quemarían en la hoguera porque era una bruja, algo en el interior de Ariana se rompió y explotó en un arrebato que se volvería a repetir cientos de veces, como un nefasto recuerdo del primero, cada vez más intensos y frecuentes, muestras palpables de sus temores y pesares, constantes demostraciones de que la felicidad no era algo para ella.

La brujita no recuerda que fueron sus hermanos los que la encontraron, temblorosa y con la mirada desenfocada, en el mismo lugar en que los muggles la abandonaron. No recuerda que logró explicarle a su padre lo que ocurrió, ni que éste salió hecho una furia de casa para destruir ocho vidas en un instante. No recuerda que después de aquel día llegó el infierno y que el infierno se llevó la vida de mamá, la inocencia de Aberforth y las ansias de grandeza de Albus. Y la existencia de una niña que, aunque nunca fue gran cosa, pudo cambiar el destino del mundo de forma definitiva.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Audrey Weasley (muajaja)_


	126. Audrey Weasley

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**126**

**Audrey Weasley**

**En un mundo nuevo**

El Callejón Diagón. Audrey se detiene justo después de atravesar el muro que separa los mundos mágico y _muggle_ y llega a la conclusión de que aquella es, con diferencia, la experiencia más bizarra de su vida. Se aproxima bastante, eso sí, a lo que sintió cuando Percy le comunicó que era un brujo y al día de su primera a visita a La Madriguera, cuando no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de que la vieja casa de su novio pudiera mantenerse en pie.

A pesar de que está ahí, frente a sus ojos, Audrey no termina de creerse que exista todo un submundo oculto en el mismísimo Londres. Ella, que siempre ha presumido de conocerse la ciudad al dedillo, tarda un poco en asimilar lo que está viendo. El Callejón Diagón, una calle estrecha y empedrada, repleta de tiendas de lo más variopintas y transitada por gente como Percy, todos magos y brujas. Una sensación de infinita irrealidad se apodera de Audrey. La chica se agarra con fuerza a la mano de Percy para mantenerse aferrada a la cordura. Su novio gira la cabeza, la mira y la sonríe, para Audrey es como volver a tener ocho años porque se siente igual de asustada que cuando era niña. Porque a Audrey siempre la ha aterrorizado lo desconocido y, aunque Percy no se canse de contarle cosas, el mundo mágico le es totalmente ajeno.

Percy presiona su mano para infundirle ánimos y juntos comienzan a abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre. La mayoría de gente viste al modo mágico tradicional y Audrey cree que su vestimenta _muggle_ llama excesivamente la atención. Aunque nadie les presta demasiada atención, unas cuantas personas la miran con curiosidad y Audrey se siente enrojecer y se coge al brazo de Percy con mucha más firmeza que antes, permaneciendo prácticamente pegada a su cuerpo. Y su novio, que no es muy dado a abrazarla en público, lo deja correr mientras la lleva directamente a Sortilegios Weasley.

En cuanto la puerta de la tienda se cierra a su espalda, Audrey se siente en terreno seguro. Hay unos cuantos clientes dando vueltas entre las estanterías repletas de artículos de broma, pero todos están demasiado absortos en sus cosas como para fijarse en ella. Audrey se suelta entonces, preguntándose de dónde demonios había salido tanta inseguridad porque ella suele ser una chica muy lanzada. No importa cuál sea el reto; ella siempre los asume sin pensárselo dos veces, quizá con más temeridad de la cuenta. Pero adentrarse en el mundo mágico no está resultando ser tan fácil como la joven supuso. Quizá porque lo único que le ha dado miedo alguna vez en su vida ha sido lo desconocido.

George no tarda en aparecer procedente de la trastienda. Debe estar inmerso en alguna de sus nuevas creaciones. Saluda a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, extrañado porque Percy casi nunca va por allí. Cuando se fija en Audrey, parece entender sus intenciones y se muestra tan amable como siempre. Pasan un largo rato hablando sobre su próxima boda con Angelina Johnson y sobre su sobrinita Victoire y parecen llevarse tan bien que Audrey está segura de que su novio le mintió cuando le habló de la forma en que se alejó de su familia algún tiempo antes, cuando la guerra. Los escucha extrañamente callada, terminando de asimilar que, en efecto, está allí, y no puede contener el impulso de curiosear por ahí. La magia es fascinante y las cosas de George lo son aún más. Claro que él se toma la molestia de advertirle que no toque nada, por lo que pudiera pasar, y Audrey realmente cree que es necesario tomar todas las precauciones que sean posibles.

Cuando vuelven a la calle, se siente mucho más tranquila. Aunque coge de la mano a Percy, ya no camina pegadita a él y comienza a hacer comentarios de cuando en cuando, preguntando cosas y sonriendo como una chiquilla ante cosas como los calderos, las lechuzas o las escobas voladoras. Y no es que no haya visto nada de eso antes, porque en La Madriguera hay objetos mágicos a montones, pero el Callejón Diagón es diferente. Más grande y misterioso. Mejor.

Para cuando llega la hora de irse a casa, Audrey ya ha olvidado todos sus temores. Percy la observa sin abrir la boca. Esa chica es una criatura fascinante. No cree tener absolutamente nada en común con ella y, sin embargo, la quiere a su lado para siempre. Porque Audrey es charlatana, poco correcta, nerviosa y muy _muggle_ y la única persona del universo capaz de poner en orden su mundo. Y porque piensa que, a pesar de que Percy sea muy formal, bastante pedante y excesivamente estirado casi todo el tiempo, es el único hombre que alguna vez ha desordenado su existencia y la adentrado en lo desconocido. Y le encanta.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Augusta Longbottom. Y que conste que este capítulo me ha costado un montón y que ni siquiera lo he releído porque me aterra el resultado, así que agradecería que me comuniquéis cualquier cosa extraña. Besitos._


	127. Augusta Longbottom

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**127**

**Augusta Longbottom**

**Neville**

Augusta se aferra con determinación a la mano de Neville y lo mira fijamente. Desea que la imagen de su nieto quede grabada a fuego en su memoria. Sabe que se está muriendo y quiere que lo último que vean sus ojos sea el rostro de ese hombre. Está muy orgullosa de él. Tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para que se diera cuenta de que Neville era digno de llevar el apellido de su nombre y, a veces, Augusta lamenta ciertas acciones cometidas en el pasado.

Neville también la observa con detenimiento. La anciana sabe que se está despidiendo de ella, que él también quiere vivir con toda la intensidad posible sus últimos instantes, y Augusta quiere pedirle perdón. Para Neville, siempre ha sido más que una abuela. Ha tenido que ser madre y padre y hubo momentos en que no supo cumplir con ese cometido. Tantos reproches y miradas decepcionadas, presiones y regaños que habían convertido al pobre Neville en un niño tímido y apocado que, pese a todos sus errores, se transformó en un hombre templado y de gran fortaleza.

Augusta le acaricia la mejilla. Le gustaría poder decirle muchas cosas, pero la voz se le queda atascada en la garganta. Es como aquel día, cuando los aurores encontraron a Frank y a Alice y le entregaron a aquel pequeño bebé. Augusta lo había cogido en brazos entonces y no había sido capaz de consolar su llanto. Supuestamente, Neville había presenciado toda aquella horrenda tortura. Por suerte sería incapaz de recordarlo, pero Augusta estaba segura de que eso se había quedado a fuego en su cabeza, influyendo definitivamente en su temperamento.

Sin embargo, Augusta no puede culpar a los mortífagos porque Neville no se parezca a su padre, sobre todo de niño. Lo educó con rudeza, sin mimos y exigiéndole, amenazándole. Y de adolescente, más de lo mismo. Augusta debió darse cuenta antes. Debió saber apreciarlo antes de lo del Ministerio. Debió hacer muchas cosas que no hizo, pero por fortuna ha tenido tiempo para rectificar y ahí está, sujeta a su mano, mirándolo, despidiéndose sin palabras.

Por una vez, no se acuerda de Frank. Su hijo sigue en San Mungo, languideciendo en mitad de su locura y, aunque a Augusta le gustaría irse sabiendo que hijo va a recuperarse, no piensa en él. Sólo ve a Neville, su querido y desdichado Neville, y sabe que deja a Frank en buenas manos. Quizá, más pronto que tarde pueda reunirse con su hijo al otro lado, pero ese día sólo importa Neville. Y quizá sea tarde para él, porque han sido demasiados años comparándolo con su padre, pero cuando Augusta deja escapar su último aliento, lo hace en paz. Con Neville y consigo misma.

**Próximo capítulo: **Augustos Rookwood.


	128. Augustus Rockwood

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**128**

**Augustus Rockwood**

**Traición**

Augustus podía escuchar perfectamente las voces del otro lado del velo. La primera vez que las había oído apenas consiguió controlar el impulso de ir con ellas, pero con el tiempo esa llamada había conseguido dejarlo indiferente. Después de unos segundos de inmovilidad, rodeó el arco y se acercó a él un poco más, sólo un par de pasos. Tras tantos años trabajando en el Departamento de Misterios, aquello era lo único que aún podía quitarle el sueño. Se había enfrentado a cosas absolutamente demenciales, pero nunca nada había atraído tanto su atención como la poderosa muerte.

El brujo esbozó una sonrisa al pensar en ella. Conocía historias de cientos de magos que habían dedicado su vida a huir de la muerte, pero más tarde o más temprano terminaba cazándolos a todos, aunque últimamente había oído rumores entre sus camaradas. No era bueno pensar en ello mientras estaba en el Ministerio, menos ahora que _Él_ ha caído, pero mientras observa el velo, Augustus se pregunta hasta dónde habrá sido capaz de llegar. Porque, si existe un mago lo suficientemente poderoso para burlar a la muerte, ese debía ser _Él_.

Por supuesto, y dadas las circunstancias actuales, a Augustus se le hace muy difícil creer en los citados rumores. Últimamente tiene la sensación de que el mundo se le está cayendo encima y sabe que todo terminará pronto. De todas formas, si el Señor Tenebroso ha muerto, la lucha ya carece de sentido. Muchos de sus compañeros han caído en batalla o han sido arrestados y Augustus sabe que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que vengan a por él. Está seguro de que alguien terminará delatándolo y que será pronto. Después de todo, el Ministerio dio caza a Karkarov unos días antes y bien sabe Merlín que Augustus nunca se fió de él.

No puede culparlo. Ningún mortífago juró lealtad a sus camaradas, sino al Señor Tenebroso. Con su desaparición, Augustus reconoce que se ha impuesto la ley del todo vale para salir bien parado de esa situación. Quizá él mismo debería estar huyendo en ese preciso instante, pero realmente no cree que nada tenga sentido ahora. Han sido muchos años trabajando por el bien común, demasiado esfuerzo para abandonar ahora. Ya nada importa más que gritar al mundo por qué hizo lo que hizo.

Cuando las voces del otro lado del velo son silenciadas por los gritos de los aurores que entran a tropel en la sala, Augustus apenas se mueve. ¡Oh, Karkarov! Ni siquiera ha puesto un poco de resistencia y se ha vendido, pero él no es así. Puede haber perdido su principal motivación en el mundo, puede haberse planteado la posibilidad de atravesar el velo a sabiendas de que allí sólo le espera la muerte, pero Augustus siempre ha sido un firme defensor del morir matando y no piensa rendirse. Por eso, desoye las órdenes del jefe de aurores y no se rinde. En lugar de eso, se coloca justo tras el arco, saca la varita y da inicio a su última batalla.

Lo capturan apenas cinco minutos después, pero mientras es arrastrado hacia las mazmorras del Ministerio, Augustus Rockwood sonríe mientras ve alejarse los cadáveres de los tres aurores de los que ha podido deshacerse. Y es que a veces la muerte puede hacer que la vida sea maravillosa.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Avery._


	129. Avery

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**129**

**Avery**

**Contra su voluntad**

-Lo juro. Yo no quería. Me obligaron.

La mentira salió veloz y decidida de sus labios. Avery podía sentir el frío seco del metal rodeando sus brazos y sus piernas, pero no era nada comparado con la heladora sensación de desolación que producían los dementores. Estaban ahí, rodeándole, atormentándole y arrebatándole el último ápice de esperanza de salir bien librado de allí.

Avery sabía lo que le esperaba si el Wizegamont no le creía. Azkaban. El panorama era tan aterrador que no le importaban las posibles represalias que pudieran tomar sus viejos camaradas. Con el Señor Tenebroso destruido y la mayoría de sus seguidores muertos o encerrados, lo único que Avery quería era ser libre y para ello había seguido el ejemplo de tantos otros antes que él. Como Lucius Malfoy, que a esas horas debía estar en su casa, disfrutando de su riqueza y feliz por haber engañado a todo el mundo. O quizá simplemente aliviado porque tendría ocasión de ver crecer a su hijo.

No era que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho. Creía en el Señor Tenebroso y en sus promesas de un mundo mejor y se había unido a él porque realmente sentía deseos de luchar por aquello que consideraba justo, pero eso no significaba que fuera a dar su vida por la causa. Ya no tenía sentido. Quizá otros sí aceptaran el presidio como una justa retribución a los servicios prestados, quizá fueran incapaces de vivir en un mundo dominado por los malditos sangresucias y sus amigos, pero Avery consideraba que tenía suficiente estómago para adaptarse a cualquier situación por desagradable que fuera.

Sólo quería tener la oportunidad de seguir vivo, a la espera de una nueva oportunidad. No era un fanático psicópata, pero si algún día alguien volviera a la lucha, él sería el primero en ofrecerse voluntario, pero hasta entonces quería seguir libre. Buscaría un empleo en el Ministerio y se comportaría como si nunca hubiera llevado la máscara de mortífago, como si no tuviera un tatuaje en el brazo y un montón de muertos a sus espaldas. Sólo necesitaba que le creyeran, que admitieran que él también había estado sometido a la _Imperius_ y todo lo había hecho contra su voluntad.

Avery repitió esas palabras una vez más y miró a los miembros del tribunal. Barty Crouch presidía su juicio, serio e implacable, y sus compañeros lo miraban con una extraña mezcla de escepticismo, tristeza y asco. Un poco más allá, en las gradas, Avery escuchó el resoplido del viejo auror Moody y sintió cientos de ojos clavados en su nuca. Los dementores dieron vueltas a su alrededor, ansiosos porque le sentenciaran para poder llevárselo y alimentarse de él.

Los segundos que transcurrieron mientras el Wizegamont tomaba su decisión se le hicieron eternos. La certeza de que su vida estaba en juego logró que el corazón prácticamente se le quedara quieto dentro del pecho. Un corazón que dio saltos de alegría cuando Barty Crouch lo exoneró de todos los cargos.

Avery sonrió cuando fue liberado de sus cadenas y los dementores desaparecieron. Sus ojos se cruzaron un instante con los de Moody. El auror le dijo sin necesidad de palabras que lo iba a estar vigilando, pero Avery lo ignoró. Sólo quería salir a la calle y seguir viviendo. Se lo merecía.

_**Próximo capítulo:**__ He decidido que en esta ocasión seleccionaré al personaje de forma especial. Como habréis observado, hace unos capítulos que sigo un estricto orden alfabético a la hora de escribir las viñetas basado en el listado que nos da FanFiction. Y puesto que mucho me temo que ya he terminado con la letra "A", vosotros, queridos lectores, tenéis unos días para elegir al personaje cuyo nombre empiece por "A" del que queráis leer una nueva historieta. He decidido que lo haré así siempre a partir de ahora, así que votad. Espero que haya mayoría de alguno, porque si no es así no sé cómo nos las tendremos que arreglar. Espero vuestras opiniones. Saludos._


	130. ESPECIAL Audrey Weasley

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

_**N/A: **__El pueblo soberano ha hablado y por mayoría ha decidido que el capítulo especial sea protagonizado por Audrey Weasley. Alguien ha sugerido personajes a priori interesantes pero que por desgracia no aparecen en la lista de FFnet y que, por cuestiones logísticas (fíjate tú) no utilizaré de momento. Si para cuando termine el inagotable listado mencionado anteriormente aún me quedan fuerzas, quizá me pase por El Diccionario Potter y páginas similares para buscar más personajes, pero creo que de momento me las apañaré con los de FFnet, que no son pocos. Y, ahora sí, el capítulo, que es lo importante. Besos._

**130**

**ESPECIAL – Audrey Weasley**

**Magia**

-Hazlo otra vez.

Percy sonríe, agita la varita y hace que decenas de diminutas esferas luminosas floten a su alrededor. En ese momento están sentados en la playa, con los pies enterrados debajo de la arena y toda su atención puesta en el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra el acantilado. Percy abraza a Audrey por la espalda y ella apoya la cabeza en su pecho, hipnotizada por aquello que sólo Percy es capaz de conjurar. Un poco más lejos, en la casa de su hermano, todo el clan Weasley disfruta del cumpleaños de Bill, pero ellos se sienten perfectamente bien donde están, juntos y en soledad, compartiendo silencios y magia. Una magia que, en opinión de Percy es demasiado básica, pero que según el punto de vista de Audrey es lo más maravilloso que ha visto nunca.

Y es que Audrey es una chica que se impresiona con poco. No necesita que su novio haga alardes mágicos de sobresaliente para mirarlo como si fuera único en su especie. Ella es más feliz con las cosas pequeñas y, aunque Percy no siempre la entiende, está encantado de complacerla.

-Son preciosas –Dice Audrey, estirando las manos para alcanzar una de las esferas de luz, que permanece sobre su palma mientras ella la acerca un poco más a su rostro para darle un soplido y hacerla volar como si fuera una pompa de jabón.

-¿Quieres más? –Pregunta Percy, dispuesto como nunca a darle todo lo que le pida. Pero Audrey sólo gira la cabeza para darle un beso en los labios antes de volver a la caza de las lucecitas flotantes.

-Todavía me resulta un poco difícil de creer que seas capaz de hacer cosas como ésta –Afirma la chica- La magia es guay.

Percy resopla de risa porque sólo alguien como Audrey podría darle a la magia una definición como esa, pero tiene que darle la razón. La magia es guay, especialmente cuando tiene ocasión de mostrársela a ella.

-Y esto no es nada. Si me dejaras enseñarte cosas realmente impresionantes, alucinarías.

-Define cosas impresionantes.

Percy se siente momentáneamente desconcertado. Para él, está bastante claro qué cosas son impresionantes y qué cosas no, pero aparentemente Audrey necesita que le den más explicaciones. Ella ha vuelto a mirar las lucecitas y parece un poco ajena al mundo que la rodea, aunque es evidente que espera una respuesta.

-Bueno, Audrey. Me refiero a cosas como la desaparición, las transformaciones o el poder adquirir la apariencia de otra persona. Eso sí te dejaría con la boca abierta.

Ella se lo piensa un momento y cuando habla Percy está bastante seguro de que sonríe.

-Ya he tenido ocasión de transportarme contigo y, francamente, es muy desconcertante. Y creo que ya transformaste un par de cosas delante de mí cuando me demostraste que eres un mago. Lo de adquirir la apariencia de alguien suena interesante y quizá puedas mostrármelo alguna vez, pero si te soy sincera, hasta el día de hoy estas lucecitas son mis cosas mágicas favoritas.

Percy alza las cejas y no sabe qué decir. Entonces se da cuenta de que con Audrey todo será muy fácil y que no necesitará enseñarle a hacer una Poción Multijugos para conquistarla y se alegra de que su novia sea una persona sencilla. Si ella es feliz con trucos de magia que cualquier niño de once años podría hacer, él será feliz conjurándolos con toda la perfección que sea capaz de reunir. Y con el tiempo, las esferas de luz flotantes también serán sus cosas mágicas favoritas.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Bane._


	131. Bane

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**131**

**Bane**

**Centauro**

La humana grita y se retuerce, los insulta y amenaza con hacerles toda clase de cosas terribles en cuanto recupere la varita. Bane la observa mientras intenta liberarse de los brazos fuertes de sus captores y se siente asqueado ante la visión de un ser tan repulsivo e inferior a ellos, una bruja tan tonta que ni siquiera es capaz de quedarse callada cuando está en inferioridad de condiciones y que lo está cabreando bastante. Bane tiene un gran autocontrol y, a pesar de despreciar y odiar abiertamente a los humanos, es capaz de tolerar su presencia, pero esa mujer le saca de sus casillas. Su voz, su ropa, su mirada altanera y turbia y su olor a corrupción y miedo. Todo ello hace que el estómago se le revuelva y tiene ganas de atacar. Tiene derecho a hacerlo, de hecho, porque esa bruja atacó primero. Ella y todos los que son como ella, esa gente del Ministerio de Magia que se cree con capacidad para decidir sobre todo y sobre todos.

Bane aparta un momento la vista mientras Dolores Umbridge sigue gritando. Alza los ojos hacia el cielo y descubre el firmamento brillante de estrellas. Durante un brevísimo momento se estremece porque es consciente de que se acercan malos tiempos. Y no sólo para los humanos, puesto que ellos le importan más bien poco. Sabe que se acerca un enfrentamiento terrible que también les alcanzará a ellos aunque no quieran y maldice nuevamente a los brujos. No sólo porque les habían privado de sus tierras y les habían condenado a vivir en reservas que a duras penas lograban cubrir sus necesidades. Los maldijo porque eran una especie belicosa y eternamente insatisfecha, amante de un poder que no se merecían y que era capaz de asesinar a sus crías a cambio de un instante de gloria y un nombre escrito a fuego y sangre en los libros de historia.

-¡Soltadme! ¡Mulas estúpidas! Os voy a destruir a todos. ¿Me oís? Voy a acabar con vosotros. ¿Cómo os atrevéis? Soy una funcionaria del Ministerio. Estáis bajo nuestro control. ¡Soltadme!

Bane aprieta los dientes. Así que bajo su control. Esboza una sonrisa sardónica y aparta sus ojos del cielo para dirigirlos a la maldita humana de las narices. Ella sigue a lo suyo y Bane simplemente se harta de escuchar tantas estupideces. Se acerca a ella despacio, muy despacio, y la agarra del cuello, apretando sólo un poco, lo justo para hacer que se calle. La mira fijamente a los ojos y no necesita decirle nada porque su mirada es capaz de decirlo todo. Dolores Umbridge jadea y su rostro refleja un horror que resultaba casi irreal entre tanto color rosa y vocecilla chillona, y se queda callada. Al fin.

Bane podría haber seguido apretando hasta robarle el último resquicio de su desagradable vida, pero la suelta y se aleja con un gesto casi despectivo, hastiado por tener que soportar a esos humanos. Sabe que los centauros van a divertirse un rato con esa mujer, pero él no tiene ganas. Se adentra un poco en el bosque, contemplando nuevamente el cielo, y entonces se pone a correr. Deprisa y sin pausa, con furia y hartazgo, hasta que las patas le tiemblan y los pulmones le arden y decide que, si no matan a la bruja, deben devolverla a Hogwarts. Sólo espera no encontrársela otra vez porque entonces Dolores Umbridge no tendrá tanta suerte.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Bathilda Bagshot._


	132. Bathilda Bagshot

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**132**

**Bathilda Bagshot**

**Sucedió una tarde**

Encantador.

Cada vez que Bathilda Bagshot mira a su sobrino nieto, piensa que es un chiquillo encantador. Gellert es un muchacho alegre y apuesto. Un mago brillante y repleto de vida. Un joven talentoso y ambicioso con un futuro prometedor. El hecho de que perdiera un poco los estribos allá en Durmstrang no significa absolutamente nada. No son más que exageraciones porque. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría afirmar que Gellert Grindelwald es un brujo peligroso?

Desde que llegó al Valle de Godric, Bathilda lo ha estado observando. Cuando su hermana le escribió pidiéndole que por favor se ocupara de él durante un tiempo, Bathilda tuvo sus dudas respecto a Gellert. Después de todo era un crío de dieciséis años al que habían expulsado de un colegio famoso por su defensa de las Artes Oscuras precisamente por pasarse de la raya utilizando las citadas Artes Oscuras. No era como si Bathilda no se fiara de su hermana, pero una bruja no alcanzaba cierta edad sin tomar una serie de precauciones. Así pues, la anciana señora Bagshot ha pasado varias semanas sin quitarle ojo al bullicioso Gellert y no ha descubierto más que a un chico nervioso, inteligente y extraordinariamente dotado para la magia. Un chico que nunca duda a la hora de echarle una mano con los hechizos de limpieza, que es capaz de pasar horas y horas ayudándola en sus investigaciones sobre la Historia de la Magia y que se ha hecho muy amigo del joven Albus Dumbledore.

¡Oh, sí! A Bathilda la satisface enormemente esa amistad. El hijo mayor de Kendra Dumbledore es todo un superdotado. Es un mago tan portentoso que quizá sólo exista un chico de su edad que pueda equiparársele. Y eso chico, para orgullo de Bathilda, no es otro que su querido Gellert.

Nunca se arrepentirá del día en que los presentó. Aunque Albus siempre fue un chico muy reservado, Bathilda sabía perfectamente que su actual situación familiar lo agobiaba un poco. Era tan joven y tenía tantas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros que la bruja creyó que conocer a Gellert le haría mucho bien. Y no se equivocó. Han pasado las últimas semanas escribiéndose constantemente. Bathilda imagina que intercambiar sus conocimientos mágicos debe satisfacerles enormemente y ve a Gellert feliz e ilusionado y a Albus un poco menos abrumado por tener a su cargo a su familia.

Bathilda piensa que no es justo. Un joven que se acaba de graduar en Hogwarts condenado a quedarse en el Valle de Godric. No es que ella se queje, puesto que le encanta vivir allí, pero Bathilda es vieja y sólo necesita un sitio tranquilo en el que leer e investigar. No aspira a nada más, pero entiende que para un chico como Albus, verse atrapado en un sitio como aquel debe suponer una lenta agonía. Quizá, compartir su tiempo con Gellert, tan talentoso como él, contribuya a paliar un poco su carga. Además, esa amistad no solo beneficia al chico Dumbledore. Bathilda sabe que a Gellert también le está haciendo mucho bien porque, por desgracia, los magos de poder sobresaliente siempre tienden a estar un poco solos. Únicamente parecen capaces de despertar dos clases de sentimientos. Por un lado, hacen que los otros brujos se sientan inferiores. Por el otro, despiertan envidias maliciosas. En ambos casos, el resultado tiende a ser el mismo: la soledad.

Bathilda sonríe cuando Gellert se despide asegurando que va a visitar a Albus. La mujer no nota nada extraño en su sobrino nieto. Lo ve alejarse a través de la ventana. Camina con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de una túnica de fina seda y mantiene los ojos clavados en el cielo. Es posible que termine tropezándose y cayendo, piensa Bathilda antes de volver a escribir, sin ser consciente de que el mundo del pobrecillo Gellert va a cambiar para siempre.

Para ella, esa tarde no sucede nada excepcional. Bathilda pasa todo el rato escribiendo, borrando y reescribiendo y sólo hace una pausa a las cinco en punto para tomarse su acostumbrado té con pastas. No se aleja de la ventana en ningún momento, disfrutando de una excepcional tarde de sol brillante y cálido y el tiempo se le pasa volando. Tanto es así que casi no se da cuenta de que Gellert vuelve a casa cuando casi anochece.

Lo ve acercarse por el camino. El joven agita los brazos erráticamente y tiene la cabeza gacha y el gesto descompuesto. Bathilda se da cuenta de que algo no va del todo bien cuando Gellert entra dando un portazo y pasa por su lado sin saludarla. Tiene el pelo revuelto, los ojos enrojecidos y las manos un poco temblorosas y respira como si hubiera pasado varias horas corriendo de un lado para otro como un vulgar muggle. Parece preocupado y está muy nervioso. Bathilda, que nunca lo ha visto así, lo sigue hasta su habitación.

Gellert ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que está allí. Está sacando toda su ropa del armario y metiéndola en una bolsita mágica. Tiene un brillo extraño en los ojos, algo que Bathilda nunca ha visto antes y que no sabe definir muy bien.

-Gellert, querido. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico da un respingo y la mira. Bathilda retrocede un paso y al fin, después de tantos días de observación, se da cuenta de que quizá lo que dijeron los hombres de Durmstrang no fuera tan exagerado. En ese instante, con la escasa luz que aún entra desde la calle, Gellert es todo furia, desconcierto y dolor y Bathilda Bagshot comprende por primera vez en su vida que los chicos encantadores y talentosos también pueden ser bastante peligrosos.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

En esa segunda ocasión, la voz de Bathilda no suena tan decidida como antes. Gellert sigue mirándola, como intentando recordar dónde la ha visto antes, y al final suspira y sigue preparando su equipaje.

-Me marcho, tía. Mañana mismo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Es evidente que Bathilda no se espera algo así. Ella está segura de que Gellert es feliz allí, en el Valle de Godric, ayudándola con las cosas de la casa y charlando con Albus sobre cosas de jóvenes magos poderosos.

-Echo de menos... –Gellert niega con la cabeza, incapaz de creerse la mentira que ha estado a punto de decir- Vuelvo a casa.

-Pero querido.

-No insista, tía. Ya lo he decidido.

Aunque la expresión amenazante ya ha desaparecido y el chico no intimida en absoluto, Bathilda sabe que es mejor no insistir y se marcha andando hacia atrás, preguntándose qué habrá ocurrido para provocar en Gellert una reacción de esa clase.

Pensando que en ese momento el joven está demasiado nervioso para razonar con él. Bathilda despide esperar hasta la hora de la cena para intentar sonsacarle algo. Quizá se ha peleado con Albus y está disgustado. En ese caso, es muy probable que se reconcilien por la mañana, incluso esa misma noche, y que Gellert olvide la idea de marcharse. Pero su sobrino nieto no la acompaña durante la cena, ni va a darles las buenas noches antes de que Bathilda se vaya a la cama. De hecho, cuando la anciana bruja se levanta, Gellert Grindelwald ya no está en casa.

Bathilda ha encontrado en su habitación un ropero totalmente vacío y una breve carta de agradecimiento por su hospitalidad. La mujer no entiende nada. ¿Por qué se ha ido de esa forma? Gellert, un muchacho tan encantador y educado. Incluso era cariñoso a veces, cuando estaba de humor. ¿Qué motivos podría tener para abandonar el Valle de Godric cuando, aparentemente, era tan feliz allí?

Mientras Bathilda Bagshot va a hacer las compras del día, no deja de pensar en el joven Gellert. Piensa escribirle a su hermana en cuanto regrese a casa y exigirle explicaciones. Es cierto que al principio no le hizo mucha gracia tener que compartir su casa con un chico, pero después de un par de meses se había encariñado con él y no podía permitir que el asunto quedara sin esclarecer. Iba a enterarse de las motivaciones que tenía Gellert le costase lo que le costase.

-Una auténtica trágica.

-Fue ayer por la tarde. ¡Qué desgracia!

-¿Cuántos años tenía la criatura?

-No lo sé, pero dicen que estaba un poco chalada.

-Pobre gente.

Bathilda deja el tomate que ha estado manoseando y presta atención a la conversación que el tendero mantiene con un par de vecinas del pueblo.

-Disculpen. ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

-¡Oh, buenos días, señora Bagshot! –El tendero, un tipo grande y bigotudo, se inclina a modo de saludo- ¿No se ha enterado todavía?

-Obviamente no, señor Campbell –Bathilda, que no aguanta las preguntas absurdas, suena un poco cortante, pero el hombre no se da por enterado quizá porque está demasiado entusiasmado ante la idea de tener un nuevo chisme que difundir por todo el Valle de Godric.

-Usted conoce a los Dumbledore. ¿Cierto?

Una alama se enciende en la cabeza de Bathilda. _Vete, no escuches nada más._ Le dice una insistente vocecita, pero la mujer mantiene el tipo y se queda donde está, atenta a lo que el señor Campbell tiene que decir.

-Así es. Todo el mundo los conoce. Vivimos en una comunidad pequeña.

-Pues bien. Según parece, ayer mismo la más pequeña de los hermanos, Ariana creo que se llama, cayó fulminada.

-¿Fulminada?

-Nadie sabe cómo fue exactamente, pero está muerta.

Bathilda se olvida de que necesita comprar verduras para hacer una deliciosa sopa y se aleja lentamente del puesto mientras una bruja de mediana edad vuelve a mencionar el hecho de que la pequeña Ariana Dumbledore estaba loca. A Bathilda le parece del todo inadecuado hablar de la niña en esos términos porque ahora está muerta, pero no es esa falta de decoro lo que le preocupa. Es el hecho de que esa chiquilla haya fallecido y Gellert se haya ido del Valle de Godric tan deprisa. Huyendo.

Bathilda, que conserva un estado físico envidiable, se marcha a casa caminado a una velocidad considerable. Su cabeza es un hervidero de pensamientos e imágines caóticas, la mayoría de ellos relacionados con el hecho de que Gellert, su querido sobrino nieto, haya podido tener algo que ver con la muerte de Ariana Dumbledore. Siente el repentino impulso de visitar a Albus para enterarse de algo más, de cualquier cosa, pero se da cuenta de que eso podría ser muy inadecuado y se queda justo donde está, desechando la idea de escribir a su hermana. No necesita hacerlo porque sabe perfectamente por qué se ha ido Gellert.

Es terrible.

Gellert Grindelwald es encantador y terrible. Bathilda lo sabe ahora y no lo olvidará ni un solo instante de su larga vida.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Benjy Fenwick._


	133. Benjy Fenwick

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**133**

**Benjy Fenwick**

**Torturado**

Lo habían capturado en Londres, justo en la entrada para visitas del Ministerio de Magia. Benjy normalmente no usaba esa vía para acudir a su trabajo como auror, pero esa mañana su casa parecía no estar conectada a la red flú y Benjy se dijo que no pasaría nada por hacer uso de la vieja cabina de teléfono.

El viejo y casi siempre muy paranoico Alastor Moody les había advertido cientos de veces que nunca, bajo ningún concepto, fueran solos a ningún lado. Ser auror ya era bastante peligroso de por sí y la compañía de un compañero no garantizaba que lograran salir bien parados si sufrían algún ataque mortífago. Además, Benjy era miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix, lo que lo convertía en un candidato perfecto para ser asesinado. Alastor también les había dicho que no hicieran pública su pertenencia a dicha Orden, pero Benjy se había visto obligado a mostrarse un par de meses antes, durante un enfrentamiento contra las fuerzas de Voldemort. Su rostro quedó al descubierto frente a media docena de mortífagos y desde entonces se convirtió en objetivo primordial para las fuerzas oscuras.

Todos los de la Orden lo eran. Edgar Bones y su familia murieron sólo un mes antes y los Longbottom acababan de escapar por segunda de vez de las garras del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso. Benjy Fenwick sabía que tarde o temprano irían a por él y, a pesar de ello, ese día no tomó las precauciones necesarias. Pensó que no se atreverían a atacarle en pleno día, frente a decenas de muggles y a sólo unos metros del Ministerio y se equivocó. Hasta era posible que todo aquello hubiera sido planeado de antemano y que el hecho de que su chimenea no estuviera conectada a la red flú no fuera algo del todo accidental.

En cualquier caso, y dadas las circunstancias, a Benjy no le importaba cómo había llegado hasta allí porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor lacerante que le atenazaba todo el cuerpo. Los mortífagos lo habían cogido a primera hora de la mañana y ahora era de noche. La tortura se había sucedido durante horas y él, que siempre repitió con orgullo que jamás delataría a ningún compañero, había dicho todo lo que sabía a media tarde. Sus interrogadores sabían que no podrían sacarle nada más y Benjy esperaba casi con anhelo que se decidieran a terminar con ese infierno, pero aquellos cuatro brujos que lo rodeaban parecían estar pasándoselo en grande. Era evidente que iban a llevarlo al límite de su resistencia y Benjy, que era un hombre fuerte y curtido en mil batallas, sabía que podría aguantar mucho. Horas, incluso días si se lo curraban un poco.

Con la cabeza gacha y la sangre escurriéndose por su barbilla, Benjy intentó reconocer a sus captores. Tenían las máscaras puestas y eran tres hombres y una mujer. Bellatrix Lestrange. Benjy, que había coincidido con ella en Hogwarts, la hubiera reconocido en cualquier sitio. Siempre le había dado la impresión de estar un poco desequilibrada, con su risa histérica y su asqueroso discurso racista. No podía esperar compasión de su parte. Era una loca fanática que disfrutaba haciendo daño a los demás, la que más maldiciones le había lanzado durante ese día y la única que no se había permitido ni un segundo para descansar. Benjy no quería mirarla porque le aterrorizaba y lo último que necesitaba era encontrarse suplicando. No sabía muy bien qué, pero ya se sentía suficientemente avergonzado por haber vendido a sus amigos como para no saber afrontar con un poco de dignidad la muerte. Bellatrix Lestrange podía quitarle la dignidad a cualquiera.

Así pues, se concentró en los tres hombres. Seguro que uno de ellos era Rodolphus, el marido de Bellatrix. Todos en la Orden sabían que esos dos siempre iban juntos a todos lados. Suponía que debía tratarse del más alto de los tres, un tipo de hombros anchos y voz rasposa cuyas escasas maldiciones resultaban siempre muy certeras. En cuanto a los otros dos, no sabía qué pensar. Ni siquiera podía pensar.

Benjy jadeó. Cada vez que respiraba sentía un intenso dolor en el pecho. Estaba bastante seguro de que tenía un pulmón perforado. Durante un instante se preguntó si era posible la supervivencia en caso de que lo sacaran de allí. Sabía que estaba destrozado. La maldición _cruciatus _era devastadora y él la había sufrido una docena de veces a lo largo del día. Eso sólo hubiera bastado para dañar irreversiblemente su sistema nervioso, más aún sin recibir la debida atención médica, pero además estaban los demás castigos. Benjy no se acordaba de la mitad de ellos, pero bastaba con sentir su cuerpo para darse cuenta de que no, no había esperanza para él.

Intentó alzar la cabeza, pero no era capaz de soportar su propio peso. Tenía la vista nublada y un pitido sordo le taladraba los oídos. Cuando tosió, sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en la garganta y suspiró.

-Vamos a hacer un descanso, querido.

Lestrange. Benjy se alegró enormemente de que se fueran de la habitación. De hecho, le pareció que los cuatro mortífagos se marchaban, pero uno de ellos se acercó a él.

Lo primero que vio fueron sus pies. Tenía restos de sangre en las botas y la túnica oscura casi llegaba hasta el suelo. Benjy pensó que iba a pegarle. Los mortífagos no disfrutaban especialmente utilizando sus manos para infligir dolor, pero a lo largo del día le habían dado una paliza al estilo muggle, esa que le había roto las costillas. Sin embargo, el puñetazo no llegó. Ni otra _cruciatus_ o cualquier otra clase de maldición. En su lugar, alguien se agachó frente a él y le sostuvo la cabeza con cuidado, instándole a mirarle a la cara.

Al principio, Benjy sólo vio la máscara blanca, pero no tardó en desaparecer para dar paso a un rostro familiar y querido. Al menos hasta que esa locura empezó, Evan Rosier fue su amigo.

-Ben.

Le habló con suavidad y Benjy leyó en sus ojos lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Lo único que podía hacer en honor de su antigua amistad.

-Gracias.

Logró pronunciar esa palabra antes de ponerse a toser. Evan se puso en pie, le apuntó con la varita y todo se volvió verde.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Bertha Jorkins._


	134. Bertha Jorkins

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**134**

**Bertha Jorkins**

**Desmemoriada**

Bertha se colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas y comprobó de nuevo que su túnica no tenía ninguna mancha o arruga, asegurándose otra vez de lucir un aspecto presentable. Desde que decidió ir a visitar al señor Crouch, la bruja había repetido la misma operación al menos una docena de veces y todavía no estaba completamente segura de haber obtenido el resultado deseado. Después de todo, una no iba todos los días a la casa de un hombre tan importante como el señor Crouch y Bertha quería causarle buena impresión.

Después de un instante de duda más, Bertha golpeó la puerta de madera oscura con el puño y esperó. Casi un minuto después, cuando la mujer empezaba a pensar que no había nadie en casa, una elfina doméstica le abrió. A Bertha no le gustaban esas criaturas. Las encontraba demasiado siniestras, aunque debía reconocer que en su vida había probado una comida más deliciosa que la de los elfos de Hogwarts. En principio no supo qué decir porque no estaba nada acostumbrada a tratar con bichos de esa clase, pero finalmente esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias.

-Buenas tardes –Dijo, pero antes de poder añadir nada más, la elfina habló con su molesta y aguda voz.

-¿Qué puede hacer Winky por la señora?

-Me preguntaba si podría hablar con el señor Crouch.

-Al amo no le gustan las visitas. Se enfadará con Winky si Winky le molesta.

-¿Podrías decirle que estoy aquí? Es un asunto muy urgente.

La elfina la miró con resentimiento, pero la dejó entrar y desapareció para ir en busca de su señor. Bertha le echó un vistazo al amplio recibidor. Debieron decorarlo unos cuantos cientos de años antes porque era rústico y recargado y no le gustó ni un pelo. Además, no había casi nada de luz y la alfombra del suelo era la horterada más grande que había tenido la desgracia de ver en los últimos tiempos. En todo caso, la bruja no pudo seguir criticando mentalmente el más gusto del señor Crouch porque el hombre bajaba las escaleras. Estaba pulcramente vestido y peinado y tenía la misma expresión seria e inaccesible que tan famoso lo había hecho en el Ministerio. Bertha sabía que ese hombre tenía fama de duro y que durante el alzamiento de _Quién-Ya-Sabes_ había luchado con fiereza contra los mortífagos, llegando a enviar a su propio hijo a Azkaban. La verdad era que le imponía cierto grado de respeto que por momentos rayaba en miedo, pero los asuntos que la habían llevado hasta su casa eran demasiado urgentes para caer en el olvido. Tenían que solucionar un montón de cosas relacionadas con el Torneo de los Tres Magos que ese año se celebraría en Hogwarts y necesitaba urgentemente que le firmara unos cuantos documentos.

-Buenas tardes, señor Crouch. Muchas gracias por recibirme.

Barty Crouch la miró como si le perdonara la vida e hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

-Sí, ya. ¿Se puede saber qué hace en mi casa, señora…?

-Jorkins. Me llamo Bertha Jorkins, señor.

-Claro. ¿Qué quiere?

El señor Crouch no era un hombre muy simpático. Bertha podía entender perfectamente que estuviera molesto porque alguien se presentara en su casa sin avisar, pero no había necesidad de ser tan brusco. Tenía toda la pinta de querer que la bruja se fuera lo antes posible y a Bertha también le apetecía terminaran ya mismo, por lo que agrandó una caja repleta de pergaminos enrollados que había traído desde el Ministerio y se la mostró al hombre.

-Actualmente me encargo de todo el papeleo relacionado con el Torneo de los Tres Magos y necesito que firme unos cuantos permisos y algunas cartas dirigidas a los colegios de magia de…

-Deme eso.

El señor Crouch no la dejó terminar. Ni siquiera la invitó a pasar a algún despacho o saloncito donde pudieran estar más cómodos. Se limitó a agarrar la caja, retiró unos cuantos adornos de una mesita auxiliar ubicada en el propio recibir y se puso a estampar su firma en un pergamino tras otro. Bertha simplemente estaba alucinando. Ese hombre era un maleducado y no tenía ningún derecho a tratarla de esa forma. Podía haber sido alguien muy importante en sus tiempos, pero eso no significaba que pudiera ir por ahí haciendo de menos a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, y pese a lo indignada que estaba empezando a sentirse, Bertha no dijo nada. Nunca había sido una mujer muy dada a buscar enfrentamientos, así que se cruzó de brazos y paseó sus ojos nuevamente por el recibir. Seguía pensando que era horrible, de muy mal gusto. Ella, que no tenía tanto dinero como el tipo ese, se las había apañado para que la entradita de su casa fuese mil veces más bonita que aquella.

En eso estaba pensando Bertha cuando vio la figura tambaleándose en lo alto de la escalera. Se asustó un poco porque no había esperado ver a nadie ahí. Por lo que sabía, el señor Crouch vivía solo con su elfina desde la muerte de su esposa. Consideraba que no era de extrañar que el hombre fuera un poco huraño si únicamente contaba con la compañía de uno de esos seres repugnantes, así que no pudo evitar preguntarse quién sería ese hombre. Era joven y estaba bastante flaco para su gusto. Tenía el pelo pajizo y había algo en su expresión que la hizo estremecerse. Bertha iba a decir algo porque el señor Crouch no se había dado cuenta de que ese chico estaba allí, pero entonces comenzó a bajar las escaleras y ella retrocedió instintivamente.

-¿Tenemos visita, padre?

La voz del joven sonó rasposa y amenazante y Bertha supo que algo no iba bien cuando el señor Crouch dio un salto de alarma y dejó caer todos los pergaminos al suelo.

-¡Winky! –Exclamó antes de subir corriendo las escaleras varita en mano- No dejes que se vaya.

En realidad Bertha no quería irse, así que no era necesario que la horrible elfina se parapetara delante de la puerta de salida. Lo que Bertha deseaba en ese momento era descubrir quién era el chico de las escaleras, por qué tenía cierto parecido con el señor Crouch y qué significaba exactamente eso de que lo hubiera llamado _padre_.

Un momento. Bertha podía tener fama de tonta, pero en realidad no lo era. Reconocía que era un poco despistada y que no siempre era muy diligente en su trabajo, pero tantos años perfeccionando el arte del cotilleo le habían servido para algo. Bertha Jorkins era la persona que más sabía de chismes en el Ministerio. Le bastaba con captar algún gesto o una mirada para darse cuenta de qué magos tenían un lío fuera del matrimonio y otras cosas del mismo calibre, así que comprender quién era el chico de la escalera no le resultó difícil. Ni siquiera había que ser un genio para saber que _padre_ significaba _padre._

Cuando Bertha comprendió las consecuencias que podría traerle lo que acababa de descubrir, realmente quiso irse. Prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta, olvidándose de los pergaminos y de todo lo demás, pero Winky no la dejó huir. Maldita cosa horrorosa. A saber qué podría hacerle el señor Crouch. Si había sido capaz de sacar a su hijo de Azkaban, arriesgando su propia vida en el proceso, no quería ni pensar en lo que le haría a una bruja como ella. ¿Iba a matarla?

Los cinco minutos que Barty Crouch tardó en reunirse nuevamente con ella fueron los más largos de su vida. Cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras otra vez, Bertha hizo lo único que podía hacer. Suplicar.

-Por favor, señor Crouch. Deje que me vaya. Le juro que no diré nada.

-Por supuesto que no dirá nada.

El hombre alzó la varita hacia ella y Bertha retrocedió velozmente, buscando una forma de escapar, algo que le permitiera salvar la vida.

-Por favor.

-Cállese, Jorkins.

Bertha cerró los ojos. No podía hacer nada para salvarse. El señor Crouch no iba a tener piedad y ella sólo esperaba que todo pasara deprisa. Sin embargo, no fue la maldición asesina la que salió de labios del brujo.

-_Obliviate_.

El hechizo la alcanzó de forma certera. Los ojos de Bertha se abrieron automáticamente y su vista se desenfocó durante un segundo. Después, la mujer agitó la cabeza y soltó una exclamación ahogada mientras corría hacia los pergaminos que todavía estaban desperdigados por el suelo.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué torpe soy! Lo recogeré todo ahora mismo. Disculpe, señor Crouch.

-Coja sus cosas y váyase. Tengo asuntos que atender.

Bertha, que estaba bastante intimidada por el mal genio de ese hombre, recuperó todo los documentos a la velocidad del rayo y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás. Ni loca volvía a visitar al señor Crouch. Era el tipo más maleducado y hortera de la tierra. Y su elfina un absoluto espanto.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Bill Weasley (¡Oh, un Weasley!)_


	135. Bill Weasley

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**135**

**Bill Weasley**

**Hermano mayor**

Bill recorre los pasillos de Hogwarts a toda prisa, sin saber muy bien qué está buscando. Los mortífagos se replegaron un rato antes, quizá con el único objetivo de fortalecerse un poco más, y hace unos cuantos minutos que no encuentra a nadie contra quién pelear. Aunque su expresión firme y su varita alzada no le delatan, Bill Weasley tiene miedo. El silencio que en ese momento reina en el castillo le parece más estremecedor que el fulgor de la batalla y mientras permanece alerta y avanza dando grandes zancadas, sabe que lo único que busca es a sus hermanos.

Sólo sabe que Ginny está a salvo. La última vez que la vio estaba con sus padres, en el Gran Comedor, tan asustada y decidida como el resto de ese grupo de alumnos que habían decidido quedarse a luchar. Y, aunque tener la certeza de que nada le pasará a su hermana, al menos de momento, le llena de alivio, Bill Weasley necesita saber dónde están los demás porque es el hermano mayor y siempre ha sentido la imperiosa necesidad de protegerlos a todos.

A Charlie, el domador de dragones, tan fuerte y valiente que no requiere que nadie le cuide. A Percy, ese estúpido y pomposo lameculos lo suficientemente sensato como para pedir perdón. A George y Fred, los eternos dolores de cabeza de su madre, demasiado vivaces parra su propio bien. Y a Ron, siempre tan acomplejado e inseguro y al mismo tiempo tan dispuesto a dejarse la piel para ayudar a sus amigos.

Bill los necesita a todos a su lado. Perder a uno solo es inadmisible. Aprieta un poco más el paso, angustiado y ansioso, y entonces escucha la maldición y los gritos de dolor que le siguen y sabe que tiene que darse prisa porque ha reconocido la voz de Percy con toda claridad y no va a consentir que nadie le haga daño.

Cuando dobla la esquina, ve a su hermano en pie frente a una figura temblorosa. Su hermano es todo pelo rojo y furia en los ojos y Bill apenas es capaz de reconocerlo.

-_¡CRUCIO!_

Percy repite la maldición y el mortífago se retuerce y vuelve a gritar. Es Pius Thicknesse. O lo que queda de él.

-¡Percy!

Bill corre hacia él y se agarra a su brazo con fuerza, obligándole a bajar la varita. Percy se retuerce y parece fuera de sí hasta que mira a su hermano y la furia se difumina para dejar paso a un dolor que Bill jamás ha visto en los ojos de nadie. En ese momento sabe que algo ha pasado y no quiere tener que preguntar qué ha sido, pero es plenamente consciente de que debe hacerlo.

-¿Qué haces Percy?

-Voy a matarlo.

Percy intenta ir de nuevo a por Thicknesse. Bill sabe que cumplirá con su palabra si le da ocasión de hacerlo y lo retiene, arrinconándolo contra la pared.

-No, Percy.

-Quita.

-No.

-¡DÉJAME!

Percy le empuja, pero apenas tiene fuerzas para sostener la varita. Tiembla de arriba a abajo y sólo necesita que Bill le abrace para romperse. El mayor de los Weasley no recuerda haber visto a su hermano en ese estado jamás y lo sujeta con fuerza, impidiendo que se desplome al suelo, sosteniéndolo.

-Tengo… tengo que hacerlo, Bill –Musita entre sollozos, agarrándose a él y enterrando la cara en su hombro- Merece…

-Está bien, Percy. Tranquilízate.

Bill se separa de Percy cuando lo nota más tranquilo y se encarga de que Thicknesse no siga siendo una amenaza. La tortura lo ha debilitado y lo único que puede hacer es arrastrarse por el suelo para huir, pero Bill no se fía y lo deja inconsciente y atado en el suelo. Con un poco de suerte, alguien pasará por ahí y lo pisoteará sin darse cuenta. Después, mira a Percy. Lo descubre sollozante y cabizbajo. Se ha quitado las gafas y lucha contra las lágrimas con el bajo sucio y raído de su túnica.

-Está muerto, Bill.

Habla tan bajo que el mayor casi no puede oírle. Siente cómo todas las alarmas de su cuerpo se activan y deja de respirar porque realmente no quiere saberlo pero tiene que preguntarlo.

-¿Quién?

-Fred.

La voz de Percy es un graznido. El joven se echa a llorar de nuevo y Bill se siente mareado y quiere vomitar.

Fred.

-No.

-Lo siento tanto –De pronto, Percy está sobre él, cogiéndose a su túnica y mirándolo a los ojos. Bill no puede soportar su expresión torturada y culpable y se aferra a sus muñecas temiendo ser él quién se caiga al suelo en esa ocasión- No pude hacer nada. Te lo juro, Bill. No pude.

Bill quiere gritarle, preguntarle si realmente hizo algo por salvarle o lo dejó morir con la misma tranquilidad con la que permitió que su madre llorara noche tras noche por el hijo que se alejó de la familia. Quiere decirle que si alguien le hubiera dado la opción de salvar a uno de sus hermanos, el nombre de Percy hubiera sido el último en ser pronunciado. Quiere empujarle y quitárselo de encima, pero lo mira a los ojos y sabe qué Percy no miente. Que realmente no pudo hacer nada y que lo siente más que nada en el mundo. Y en lugar de gritar, llorar y buscar a alguien a quién maldecir, Bill se da cuenta de que tiene que ejercer de hermano mayor. Tiene que ser fuerte y mantener la calma y cuidar de todos los demás, incluso si están muertos.

Así pues, Bill lucha por mantener la compostura y coloca sus manos en la cara de Percy, instándole a mirarle.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Percy?

Entre lágrimas, Percy le habla de explosiones que lo destrozan todo, arañas gigantes y mortífagos que huyen y Bill aprieta los dientes y rompe a llorar porque en realidad no puede luchar contra el dolor que le produce saber que Fred está muerto.

-¿Estás seguro?

Y eso también tiene que preguntarlo porque le parece que simplemente no es posible. No si se trata de Fred.

-Tenemos que… Mamá.

Y Percy comienza a moverse velozmente, como movido por un resorte. Sale corriendo y Bill apenas puede ir tras él mientras le escucha murmurar incoherencias. Bill intenta pensar en algo, buscar una solución, pero en seguida ve a Percy detenerse bruscamente y caer de rodillas al suelo. Cuando lo ve tirar del cuero inerte de su hermano y colocar las manos encima del pecho de Fred, sabe que es verdad.

Fred está muerto y él ha fracasado como hermano mayor porque no ha podido protegerle.

Se acerca lentamente, intentando negar la realidad. Seguramente Percy está equivocado. Seguramente Fred abrirá los ojos y se reirá de ellos por haberles dado el susto de sus vidas, pero eso no ocurre. Cuando Bill ve la última sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano, cae al suelo, agacha la cabeza y solloza ruidosamente mientras abraza el cadáver de Fred.

Puede escuchar a Percy a su lado. Sabe que sigue temblando y ve de refilón como acaricia el pelo de Fred. Es consciente de que no pueden quedarse allí para siempre, pero se toma unos minutos para respirar y tranquilizarse porque sabe que pronto tendrá que ser el líder del clan Weasley.

-Tenemos que llevarlo con mamá –Musita Percy. Bill sólo afirma con la cabeza y se pone en pie, cargando con el cuerpo de Fred. No quiere levitarlo. Quiere hacer eso con sus propias manos y Percy parece entenderlo perfectamente.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada mientras caminan hacia el Gran Comedor, pero ambos tienen miedo porque saben que dentro de muy poco tiempo tendrán que enfrentarse a Molly Weasley. Uno de los dos deberá plantarse ante ella y decirle que su hijo ha muerto y Bill supone que es su responsabilidad porque es el mayor. Por eso le sorprende que Percy hable con tanta claridad, un poco más entero que sólo unos minutos antes.

-Yo se lo diré.

-Percy.

-Yo estaba con él. Tengo que decírselo yo.

Aunque Percy no lo ha dicho, Bill sabe lo que está pensando. Y es posible que a lo largo de esos años hubiera querido darle un par de puñetazos en más de una ocasión (docenas, especialmente en Navidad y en los cumpleaños) pero Percy sólo es responsable de algunas cosas, no de todo el mal que asola a la familia.

-No fue tu culpa.

Las palabras salen solas. Percy se detiene y aprieta los puños. Todavía tiene la cabeza agachada y sigue temblando como una hoja y a Bill le parece que vuelve a ser el niño pequeño y sabiondo que tantas veces le sacó de quicio.

-Percy. No es tu responsabilidad. No tienes que hacerlo.

-Tampoco es la tuya. Yo se lo diré.

Bill sabe que no puede hacer nada por detenerlo. Cuando están sólo a unos metros del Gran Comedor, Percy sale corriendo y para cuando atraviesa el umbral de la puerta, su hermano ya está hablando con Molly. ¡Oh, pobre mamá! Bill se acerca despacio y lamenta tardar tan poco tiempo en recorrer la distancia que los separa de sus progenitores. Cuando deja el cadáver en el suelo y oye el largo lamento de su madre, se traga las lágrimas y corre a abrazar a Ginny.

Definitivamente, es un pésimo hermano mayor.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Bob Hitchens (anda que no me ha costado averiguar quién es el tal Bob H. del que habla FFnet)_


	136. Bob Hitchens

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**136**

**Bob Hitchens**

**Una historia de amor**

_**Londres, 1875**_

-Buenas noches, señor Hitchens. ¿Le sirvo lo de siempre?

Bob Hitchens afirmó secamente con la cabeza. Era un hombre joven, de pelo rubio y ojos oscuros, que destacaba ante todo por ser extraordinariamente alto. Se retiró el sombrero y la capa y se sentó en una de las banquetas junto a la barra, ansioso por ponerse a beber cuanto antes. No había tenido un buen día y sólo quería emborracharse para poder olvidar, al menos durante unas horas, todos sus problemas.

En la taberna se sentía a gusto. Por supuesto, su padre jamás aprobaría que frecuentara lugares como aquel, pero Bob siempre se había sentido más cómodo entre marineros y truhanes que entre políticos y nobles. Los primeros siempre le trataban como a uno más, mientras que los segundos le recordaban constantemente que estaba de más entre ellos. Era un nuevo rico, hijo de un comerciante afortunado y aunque había recibido la mejor educación posible, Bob sabía que nunca podría formar parte de la alta sociedad. Realmente tampoco le gustaba. Prefería el ruidoso caos del puerto, los hombres de manos callosas y las mujeres de sonrisas pícaras. Por supuesto, el señor Hitchens encontraba eso sumamente inadecuado y lo animaba constantemente a frecuentar algún club para caballeros, pero Bob no podía hacerlo. Lo había intentado, pero odiaba el ambiente y la hostilidad más o menos disimulada que todos destilaban contra él. Definitivamente, prefería la taberna.

Rupert Taylor, el tabernero, colocó frente a él un vaso y una botella de whisky y Bob se lo agradeció con la primera sonrisa sincera que esbozaba en toda la noche. Odiaba los bailes y necesitaba olvidarse de lo desubicado que se sentía cada vez que iba a uno de ellos. Por fortuna, en cuanto tomó el primer trago y notó como el whisky bajaba por su garganta, se encontró mucho mejor. Sí. Emborracharse era una buena idea. Incluso estaba haciendo planes para llevarse a la cama a alguna de las encantadoras muchachitas que se encargaban de entretener a los marineros cuando ella entró.

No era más que una niña, pero Bob supo que había algo diferente en ella en cuanto la vio atravesar el umbral de la puerta. Venía envuelta en una capa verde que no hacía más que destacar el tono pálido de su piel y unos cuantos mechones rebeldes dejaban entrever que su cabello era negro como la pluma de un cuervo. Se detuvo un instante para barrer el local con la mirada y Bob pensó que ella estaba absolutamente fuera de lugar. No era exactamente hermosa, pero Bob no pudo apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Eran claros, pero el joven no supo decir si su tono era verdoso, azulado o incluso gris.

Justo entonces, cuando más hechizado se sentía Bob Hitchens, la chica se apartó el capuchón de la capa y caminó con decisión hacia la barra demostrando que, aunque parecía una joven de la misma calaña que aquellas que Bob encontraba tan desagradables, no tenía nada que ver con ellas porque, para empezar, estaba allí, en la taberna.

Durante un segundo, Bob quiso ponerse en pie para advertirle de que ese sitio podría ser peligroso para una chica como ella, pero pronto comprendió que sería inútil. La joven llegó junto a él, observó con curiosidad todas las botellas y alzó un brazo para llamar la atención de Taylor. Un esfuerzo inútil, en opinión de Bob, puesto que todos los parroquianos tenían los ojos clavados en la recién llegada.

-Buenas noches, caballero –Dijo entonces ella, con su voz cantarina y algo infantil –Quiero probar lo más fuerte que tenga.

Taylor parpadeó y miró a Bob como si buscara su aprobación. El joven sólo pudo encogerse de hombros, tan desconcertado como todos los demás. Por fortuna, las conversaciones se reanudaron una vez llegados a ese punto y Bob respiró aliviado. Nadie intentaría nada contra ella, al menos por el momento.

-Disculpe, señorita. ¿Lo más fuerte ha dicho? ¿No preferiría algo como…? –Taylor miró a su alrededor, buscando una bebida que fuera adecuada para una jovencita como aquella- ¿Una cerveza?

-Necesito emborracharme. ¿Cree usted que podré hacerlo con una cerveza?

Bob no pudo contener un resoplido de risa ante la cara de solemne sorpresa que había puesto el pobre señor Taylor. La chica lo miró con los ojos entornados entonces y Bob descubrió que eran grises. Y preciosos.

-¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?

Bob se encogió de hombros, rellenó la copa con whisky y se lo tendió a la chica. Le parecía que podía ser divertido pasar un ratito con una persona tan singular. Estaba convencido de que ninguna de esas estúpidas con las que acostumbraba a bailar se había planteado siquiera la posibilidad de consumir bebidas alcohólicas y sentía curiosidad por conocer donde estaba el límite de tan osada criatura.

-Creo que el whisky será de su agrado. ¿Puede traerme otro vaso, señor Taylor?

El tabernero se encogió de hombros y siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Mientras tanto, la chica alzó su propia copa y se bebió el contenido de un trago. A juzgar por sus guiños, el whisky no le agradaba demasiado y, sin embargo, le pidió a Bob que volviera a servirle un poco más. Él, que estaba absolutamente obnubilado, no se resistió ni por un segundo.

-¿Un día difícil? –Preguntó Bob. La chica lo miró inquisitivamente y, tras un segundo de duda, asintió- No me gustaría ser entrometido, pero este no es el lugar adecuado para que una dama llore sus penas.

-No sea entrometido entonces –Espetó ella sin vacilación alguna –Además. ¿Quién le ha dicho a usted que soy una dama?

Bob rio de nuevo. Sí. Definitivamente era una criatura interesante, de lo mejor que había tenido ocasión de conocer en mucho tiempo.

-Disculpe mi osadía. Intentaba ser caballeroso, pero no es algo que me salga demasiado bien.

La chica sonrió levemente y fue a por un nuevo trago. Sus mejillas se habían encendido un poco y Bob se concentró en sus labios carnosos y su nariz recta y pequeña. A pesar de su gesto hosco, la encontró encantadora.

-¿Acaso no es usted un caballero?

-Mucho me temo que no.

-Me alegra oír eso. Puesto que ni yo soy una dama, ni usted es un caballero, no habrá problema en que nos bebamos todo el contenido de esta botella juntos. ¿No le parece?

-Por supuesto. Es una idea magnífica.

La chica sonrió, apuró su segunda copa y se sirvió una tercera. A ese paso iba a terminar desmayándose en menos de una hora, pero a Bob no le pareció mal. Ver a una mujer en una tesitura como aquella era algo que no le desagradaba en absoluto.

-Ya que vamos a compartir una experiencia tan necesaria. ¿Le importaría que le preguntara su nombre?

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y en esa ocasión sí sonrió ampliamente. Sin vacilación alguna, extendió un brazo para ofrecerle una mano que Bob estrechó con la misma decisión.

-Soy Isla Black.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita Black. Robert Hitchens.

-Un placer.

Hechas las correspondientes presentaciones, volvieron a la labor que les había llevado hasta allí. No intercambiaron más palabras, pero cuando la velada llegó a su fin ambos estaban igual de borrachos y ansiosos por volverse a ver.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Bob pasó los siguientes quince días intentando averiguar quién era Isla Black. Durante su primer encuentro lo había dejado bastante intrigado y el joven había llegado a la conclusión de que ella era lo único bueno que existía en el mundo de su padre. Por su vestimenta y las joyas que había lucido y ante todo por sus modales refinados a pesar de su escasa delicadeza, Bob estaba convencido de que Isla Black era, a pesar de que ella misma lo negara, una dama. Ansioso como estaba por averiguar de dónde procedía exactamente, Bob preguntó a todos sus conocidos e incluso pasó un par de noches en el club favorito de su padre pensando que, quizá, alguno de los jóvenes caballeros estaba interesado en contraer matrimonio con ella, pero nadie tenía la menor idea de quiénes eran los Black, mucho menos la tal Isla. Había un tan Alfred Black viviendo en Escocia, pero era apenas un joven de su edad que no tenía hermanas y que carecía de más familia que su anciana abuela materna. Bob estaba convencido de que había agotado todas las vías a su alcance para encontrar a Isla, así que su única esperanza consistía en que ella se animara a visitar nuevamente la taberna, algo que no había ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

Bob estaba decidido a rendirse cuando escuchó aquel jaleo incluso antes de entrar en la taberna de Taylor. La música se escuchaba desde la esquina más cercana y las risas de los marineros resonaban incluso con más fuerza que el rugido de las olas que esa noche se estrellaban contra los viejos muros de piedra. Intrigado, Bob abrió la puerta y vio a Isla Black bailando sobre una de las desvencijadas mesas del local, con todos los clientes jaleando a su alrededor, babeantes como un montón de animales en celo. Bob sintió algo amargo subirle por la garganta y azotó la puerta con fuerza, aunque nadie se percató de ello. Era difícil prestarle atención a alguien como él mientras una preciosa jovencita dejaba que ese montón de animales disfrutaran de una bonita vista de sus bien formadas piernas. ¿Acaso Isla no se daba cuenta de lo que podría provocar con esa actitud? Quizá estuviera acostumbrada a tratar con crápulas de lo más variado, pero ninguno de ellos era como esos hombres. A ellos no les importaría echarse a Isla Black a un hombro y llevársela a una de las habitaciones traseras para tener una mejor visión de esas encantadoras piernas que, envueltas en medias de seda, prometían más de lo que ninguna jovencita respetable estaría dispuesta a dar.

Bob se dio cuenta de que él era el único que se daba cuenta de lo erróneo de su comportamiento y eso le convertía en su salvador. Porque él podía despreciar a todos esos imbéciles presuntuosos a los que su padre parecía adorar, pero encontraba sumamente adecuado sacar a Isla de ese lío antes de que las consecuencias fueran terribles.

Abriéndose paso entre la gente gracias en gran medida a su gran estatura, Bob llegó junto a la mesa en la que Isla estaba dando su espectáculo y sin más preámbulos la cogió en brazos y se dispuso a sacarla de allí. Las protestas no se hicieron esperar, pero el joven Hitchens no era un hombre que se dejara amilanar por un montón de sucios marineros. Bastaron unas cuantas miradas amenazantes para que le dejaran ir. Incluso hubo quién le recomendó cuál era la mejor manera de complacer a una dama. Bob ignoró dichos comentarios porque en realidad él tenía una idea bastante clara de cómo había que tratar a las mujeres, damas o no.

En cuanto los pies de Isla tocaron el suelo, la joven se removió con violencia y le dio un empujón que le hizo retroceder, más por el desconcierto que por la fuerza aplicada en la agresión.

-¡Suélteme, mala bestia!

-Le agradecería que no me insultara.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? No tiene ningún derecho a tratarme así.

-La estaba salvando. ¿Es que no se da cuenta?

-¿Salvándome? ¿Quién le ha pedido que haga eso? No necesito que nadie me salve de nada.

Dicho eso, Isla se dispuso a regresar al local, pero Bob la agarró de un brazo y no se lo permitió.

-¿Es que está loca? ¿Sabe lo que esos hombres podrían hacerle si sigue provocándolos así?

-Nada que no haya hecho antes, eso se lo aseguro.

Bob se sintió aún más confundido. Consideraba bastante normal que la pequeña Isla se sintiera ofendida por haberse visto privada de su diversión de aquella manera, pero ese último comentario no se lo esperaba para nada. ¿Era posible que una jovencita respetable realmente tuviera una idea de lo que podía esperar de un montón de hombres excitados?

-¿Cómo dice?

-Procure no parecer tan sorprendido. Si piensa que soy como las chicas con las que trata habitualmente, se equivoca. No me da ningún miedo echar un polvo con uno de esos guapos marineros, así que déjeme en paz.

¿Echar un polvo? Bob hizo una mueca de incredulidad e Isla estuvo a punto de escaparse de su agarre, pero por suerte recuperó el control de sus emociones antes de que ella pudiera seguir adelante con esa locura.

-¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Usted sabe de esas cosas?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Se piensa que sólo los hombres tienen derecho a disfrutar del sexo? ¡Pues se equivoca!

Esa vez sí, Isla Black se soltó de un brusco tirón y se encaminó con fiereza hacia el interior de la taberna. Bob no entendía nada. El sexo era tabú entre los jóvenes de su posición, algo que sólo se mencionaba en la intimidad, un pecado, pero esa jovencita lo nombraba como si tal cosa. Realmente había algo diferente en ella, algo que Bob se vio perfectamente capaz de aceptar, pero no por eso pudo dejar que volviera ahí dentro. No por ella, puesto que parecía bastante consciente de las consecuencias de sus acciones, sino por él mismo, porque habían bastado dos encuentros para que se diera cuenta de que la quería solo para él. Bob Hitchens siempre había pecado de egoísta.

-Está bien. Admito que es posible que usted sepa tanto de _esas cosas_ como yo mismo, pero le ruego encarecidamente que no vuelva ahí dentro porque ninguno de esos hombres haría _es_o agradable, se lo aseguro.

La hostilidad disminuyó un poco en los ojos de Isla. Lo miró con curiosidad y giró la cabeza hacia un lado antes de recorrerle con los ojos de arriba abajo. Bob nunca había visto tanta lujuria en los ojos de ninguna chica y se estremeció porque había provocado algo, no sabía muy bien qué, sin tan siquiera proponérselo.

-¿Y qué me dice de usted? ¿Podría hacer que fuera agradable?

Bob entró en tensión. Esas palabras no le sorprendieron tanto como deberían haberlo hecho y se descubrió a sí mismo observando los pechos de esa joven. No eran muy grandes, cierto, pero realmente tuvo ganas de… Bob agitó la cabeza, intentando recuperar un poco de sentido común, e hizo algo que no creyó que fuera capaz de hacer al tratarse de una dama. La abrazó con fuerza, limitando al máximo los movimientos de Isla. La chica era mucho más baja que él y apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho, pareciéndole aún más joven de lo que era en realidad.

-¿Por qué hace esto, señorita Black?

-Quiero ser libre –Musitó ella mientras se agarraba a su cintura y respiraba ruidosamente contra su pecho, extrañamente calmada. Bob tuvo la sensación de que la conocía desde siempre –Quiero disfrutar de la vida antes de que mi padre me la arruine para siempre.

-¿Su padre?

-Quiere que me case con un tipo odioso. Mi padre sabe que seré infeliz y no le importa –Isla se separó suavemente de él y lo miró a los ojos -¿No lo entiende? Sólo quiero vivir.

Bob esbozó una sonrisa triste porque lo entendía perfectamente. A él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

-Mi padre también quiere que me case con una chica horrible. Es odiosa y yo también seré infeliz.

Isla también sonrió, combatiendo directamente en tristeza, y le acarició una mejilla.

-¿Y no quiere vivir?

-Sí. Pero me temo que un poco más despacio que usted. Quizá podríamos dejar _esas cosas _agradables para más adelante.

-Quizá podría ser buena idea.

-Entonces. ¿Nos olvidamos de los marineros? –Ella afirmó con la cabeza, súbitamente avergonzada -¿Le apetece dar un paseo? Podría llevarla a casa.

-Acepto el paseo, pero si me llevara a casa, mi padre tendría que matarle.

-Paseemos pues.

Bob le ofreció un brazo y ella se agarró inmediatamente a él. Esa noche tampoco se dijeron nada más pero no hizo falta porque eran capaces de entenderse sin palabras. Ambos se sentían atrapados y no creían que hubiera una escapatoria posible. Fue agradable descubrir que se tenían el uno al otro.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Tres días después de aquello, Bob Hitchens estaba sentado en el suelo, observando el atardecer desde el puerto. No le apetecía rondar la taberna, pero realmente tampoco podía estar en casa, así que se había limitado a vagar por ahí durante todo el día. Ahora sólo descansaba y luchaba contra sus fantasmas, demasiado conmocionado por los acontecimientos recientes como para ser capaz de dejar la mente en blanco. Ni siquiera había podido pensar en Isla Black, así que no pudo contener un pequeño brinco alarmado cuando ella se sentó a su lado. No era normal que las damas se sentaran en el suelo. Y definitivamente no podía ser bueno que Isla le pareciera tan guapa bajo los tonos cálidos del atardecer.

-¿Le apetece tomarse algo conmigo, señor Hitchens? –Preguntó con suavidad, retirándose la capucha de su capa verde y dejando que el viento jugueteara con sus rizos oscuros. Bob la miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza -¿Y qué me dice de un paseo? –Ella buscó con insistencia su mirada y sonrió con sorna- ¿Algo más agradable?

-Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, señorita Black, pero no estoy de humor para ninguna de las tres cosas.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi mundo acaba de derrumbarse. O eso creo.

Bob giró un poco el cuerpo para mirarla de frente y se encontró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y unos ojos grises repletos de vida. Era preciosa.

-Recientemente he descubierto que mi padre está arruinado –Dijo con voz apagada –Se ha jugado toda su fortuna en esos horribles clubes para caballeros y ha sido llevado a la cárcel. El escándalo ha sido mayúsculo y mi prometida ha cancelado nuestro futuro enlace a la espera de que los problemas de mi familia se solucionen. He sido oficialmente repudiado de la alta sociedad y creo que no tengo nada salvo lo que traigo puesto en este momento. ¿Cree que mi mundo se ha hundido lo suficiente o quizá pueda caer más bajo?

-Lo siento mucho, señor Hitchens.

-No tiene por qué –Bob suspiró y volvió a mirar al horizonte –Lo más extraño de todo esto es que me siento aliviado. ¿Sabe? Siempre he odiado ese mundo y a esa gente y ahora sólo puedo pensar en que me he librado de un futuro horrible. Ni siquiera me importa lo que le pase a mi padre porque sé que me ha utilizado para salvarse a sí mismo. Creía que mi matrimonio lo salvaría de la ruina y no le importaba si eso significaba condenarme a una vida repleta de desventuras. Dígame, señorita Black –Bob la miró nuevamente -¿Es eso normal? Debo ser un ingrato como mínimo por no apreciar todo lo que mi padre hizo por mí.

-No me parece que sea un ingrato, Robert –Ella le sonrió y, tal y como hiciera días antes, le acarició el rostro –Entiendo perfectamente cómo se siente y envidio su recién adquirida libertad.

Bob tomó con suavidad su mano y la besó, permitiéndose apenas un segundo para pensar en cosas que un caballero jamás haría. No era el mejor momento, pero Isla Black le atraía cada vez más y ya había comprendido que ella sería capaz de agradecer sus atenciones de buen talante.

-¿Puedo hacerle una confesión, Isla? –Bob pronunció su nombre únicamente porque ella lo hizo antes y porque a él le había gustado oírlo de sus labios –Estoy aterrado.

-¿Lo está?

-Como le dije, no tengo nada salvo esta ropa y mis manos.

-¿Y sabe hacer algo útil con sus manos, Robert?

Había algo oculto en esas palabras, algo que a él le gustó oír pero que ignoró deliberadamente.

-Mi padre hizo algo bueno por mí a pesar de todo y sólo por eso voy a dedicar todo mi esfuerzo a pagar sus deudas y sacarlo de prisión. Él me proporcionó la mejor educación posible. Soy médico. Supongo que eso facilitará las cosas, siempre y cuando sea capaz de conseguir buenos clientes. En este momento, mi nombre no vale gran cosa.

-Estoy segura de que será afortunado, Robert.

-Ojalá tenga usted razón.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Isla había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro y Bob tenía la sensación de que era así como debían ocurrir las cosas, como si ese gesto le diera un sentido completo a su vida. Sus manos seguían unidas y sus dedos se habían entrelazado en algún momento y Bob, tan asustado como estaba, fue capaz de colocar una mano suave bajo la barbilla de la chica, girarle la cabeza con delicadeza y besarla. No tenía ni idea de quién era Isla Black, pero mientras descubría que sus labios expertos sabían a mantequilla y miel, Bob Hitchens no necesitó nada más.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Bob tuvo que empeñar su anillo de oro para subsistir durante un par de semanas. Había pasado todo aquel tiempo buscando clientes casi desesperadamente, pero Londres parecía estar dándole con las puertas en las narices. Podría haber aceptado empleo en barrios más pobres, pero no lo hizo porque el joven médico sabía que esa clase de trabajos jamás podría proporcionarle el suficiente dinero para librar a su padre del presidio. Se sentía prácticamente desesperado y después de meditarlo mucho había tomado una decisión que Taylor y otros tantos parroquianos de la taberna calificaban de locura. Bob era consciente de que seguramente tuvieran razón, pero después de meditarlo largo y tendido se había dado cuenta de que sólo una cosa lo ataba a esa ciudad y, para pesar suyo, llevaba sin verla desde que la besara en el puerto.

Isla había desaparecido de su vida y Bob estaba seguro de que el beso la había ofendido. No podía extrañarle porque, aunque en aquel momento le había parecido que su decisión era muy acertada, un segundo de reflexión le había hecho comprender el error que había cometido. Uno no podía ir por ahí besando a las chicas. Lo que tenía que hacer un caballero era cortejar a las damas correctamente, pidiendo permiso al padre y haciendo todas esas estupideces que los pavos reales de Londres hacían con tanta naturalidad. Bob siempre había encontrado esas acciones ridículas, pero después de conocer a Isla supo que él mismo sería capaz de seguir todas las normas protocolarias con tal de tenerla solo para él.

Bob no podía comprender la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Isla era una chica especial y misteriosa y el joven no sabía prácticamente nada de ella, pero le gustaba por su carácter fuerte y decidido y porque jamás se había visto cohibida en su presencia ni en la de ningún otro hombre, como si las costumbres sociales imperantes no fueran con ella. Era un espíritu libre y Bob quería seguir compartiendo botellas de whisky y abrazos clandestinos con ella, pero muy pronto perdería todas las oportunidades para hacerlo. Únicamente debía conseguir un poco de dinero para embarcarse en una aventura que, quizá, supondría el final de todas sus penurias económicas.

El joven se estaba planteando la posibilidad de vender el reloj de bolsillo que le regaló su madre el día de su decimoquinto cumpleaños. Era lo único que conservaba de ella y Bob estaba seguro de que su valor era más sentimental que otra cosa, pero era su última esperanza. Si no corría el riesgo no podría ayudar a su padre y, sentado en su lugar acostumbrado de la taberna, Bob se despedía del reloj. Era doloroso, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¡Buenas noches, querido Robert!

Isla Black, siempre tan impetuosa, había conseguido sobresaltarle una vez más. Bob se alegró muchísimo de verla y le sonrió, guardando el reloj en el interior de su chaqueta.

-No la esperaba, Isla. Me es grato tener ocasión de saludarla una vez más.

-Lamento no haber podido venir antes. He estado muy ocupada con los preparativos de mi boda.

El corazón de Bob se encogió. La joven señorita Black no podría haberle causado mayor daño ni proponiéndoselo.

-Finalmente ha cedido a las presiones de su padre.

Isla no respondió al último comentario. Tomó asiento y se retiró la capucha como siempre solía hacer, ganándose unas cuantas miradas. No tantas como en sus primeros días, pero era inevitable que llamara la atención de todo el mundo. No existían en el mundo dos chicas iguales que ella.

-Mi hermana Elladora ha estado ayudándome a preparar el vestido de novia y no he tenido ocasión de estar sola hasta hoy –Isla llamó la atención del tabernero- Señor Taylor. ¿Puede traerme una botella de whisky y un par de copas? Mi amigo Robert necesita beber.

El camarero asintió y le sirvió enseguida.

-No creo que pueda invitarla, Isla –Se lamentó Bob- No tengo dinero ni para costear mi propio whisky.

-No se preocupe por eso. Yo me encargo de los gastos.

-¿Usted?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Bob quiso decirle que era obligación del hombre pagar siempre y en cualquier circunstancias, pero recordó que estaba frente a Isla Black, la chica que hablaba de sexo sin avergonzarse, y optó por no quedar como un imbécil ante ella. Era posible que aquella fuera la última vez que la veía y quería llevarse un buen recuerdo a su largo viaje.

-Estaré encantado de emborracharme con usted otra vez. Es una compañía agradable.

Isla sonrió y fue la que sirvió las copas. Bob sólo se dejó llevar.

-¿No ha encontrado suficientes clientes, Robert?

-En realidad no he encontrado ninguno. Y llámeme Bob, por favor. Mis amistades me llaman así.

-Por supuesto, Bob –Isla le sonrió y el joven se sintió súbitamente reconfortado por la calidez que desprendía la pequeña y encantadora señorita Black -¿Por qué no ha encontrado pacientes?

-Como le dije, mi nombre no vale nada. En todas las casas que he visitado consideran que soy tan poco digno de confianza como mi padre. Ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar las veces que me han echado a la calle en los últimos días.

-Lo lamento muchísimo. Estoy segura de que es usted un médico muy bueno.

-Por desgracia, nadie me permite demostrarlo.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer?

Bob retuvo el aire en los pulmones. Había tomado su decisión y no pensaba echarse atrás por nada del mundo, pero confesar sus planes a Isla se le antojaba muy difícil. No quería tener que dejarla atrás pero. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Tengo un tío en Australia –Dijo con decisión, como si escucharse a sí mismo le infundiera valor para emprender esa aventura –Lo enviaron allí mucho antes de que yo naciera como castigo por una serie de pequeños delitos y confío en poder encontrarlo en Sidney. Dicen que es fácil hacer fortuna allí.

Isla lo observó en silencio durante casi un minuto. Bob pensó que ella no diría nada, que ignoraría su comentario y hablaría de otra cosa, lo que fuera, pero entonces la joven parpadeó y pareció desolada.

-¿Me está diciendo que se va a Australia?

-Efectivamente.

-Pero no puede hacer eso.

-Aquí no tengo nada, Isla. No tengo familia, ni dinero ni posibilidad de un futuro. Australia es una ocasión única para empezar una nueva vida.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

Ella sonó herida y Bob no supo qué responder porque lo único que había pensado al respecto era que se sentiría triste cuando se diera cuenta de que no volvería a verla nunca más.

-No sé qué…

-Creí que éramos amigos.

-Y lo somos, por supuesto que sí.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué me abandona?

-No la estoy abandonado. Simplemente estoy intentando buscar la oportunidad que Inglaterra me niega.

Isla volvió a guardar silencio. Bob no supo en qué estaría pensando y realmente se sintió apenado por ella. A pesar de su fortaleza, su vida no era fácil y quizá él constituía una liberación, una forma de escapar de todo, al menos por un rato.

-¿Cuándo se marcha?

-En cuanto consiga el dinero para cubrir los gastos del viaje. Pensaba ir mañana mismo a una casa de empeño y con suerte coger algún barco que parta en los próximos días.

Isla se mordió el labio inferior y se puso en pie de un salto.

-Hágame un favor, Bob. Espéreme mañana a primera hora en el mismo lugar en que me besó por primera vez. Estoy segura de que merecerá la pena.

-Pero Isla.

-¡Espéreme!

La señorita Black no le dejó protestar. Se marchó a toda prisa y Bob se quedó sentado en su lugar, preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que estaba tramando. En cualquier caso, por esperarla durante un rato no perdía absolutamente nada.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Bob le dio cuerda al reloj de su madre y lo contempló con tristeza una vez más. Eran las siete de la mañana. En un par de horas lo habría empeñado y estaría buscando un barco que partiera rumbo a Australia. Seguía estando decidido, pero tenía miedo. Le había escrito una carta a su padre explicándole lo que pretendía hacer y no pensaba esperar por una respuesta. Ese maldito viejo no se merecía que tuviera consideraciones con él. Bob siempre había considerado que el señor Hitchens había hecho muy infeliz a su madre y a él mismo y lo único que le mantenía mínimamente unido a él no eran los lazos afectuosos que ligan a un hijo con sus padres, sino una extraña gratitud por haberle costeado la oportunidad de ser un buen hombre. Porque hasta ahí había llegado a la hora de educarle. Bob no recordaba que su padre alguna vez hubiera sido afectuoso con él. Tampoco desagradable, pero el joven nunca se había sentido querido y, para ser justo, él mismo tampoco había querido demasiado a su padre. Quería devolverle la libertad, cierto, pero nada más.

Bob se preguntó cuánto tardaría Isla Black en llegar. Ella le había dicho que le esperara temprano, pero ignoraba cuánto de temprano era eso. Por suerte, no tuvo que aguardar mucho rato. Justo cuando Bob guardaba el reloj nuevamente, la impetuosa chiquilla apareció corriendo hacia él, con su capa verde ondeando tras ella y cargada con un pequeño maletín de cuero que Bob no recordaba haber visto antes.

-¡Bob! ¡Qué puntual!

El joven miró el maletín y algo se iluminó en su cabeza. Olvidando cualquier muestra de amabilidad, señaló el mencionado maletín casi acusadoramente.

-¿Se va a alguna parte?

-Sí –Isla sonrió ampliamente y dejó su carga en el suelo.

-¿A dónde?

-A Australia. Con usted.

Bob parpadeó sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. No era posible. Era una locura aún mayor que la de irse él solo.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, Isla.

-¿Por qué no? Yo también quiero fraguarme un futuro lejos de Inglaterra y me gustaría muchísimo ir con usted. Será el único amigo que tenga durante mi nueva vida.

-¿Se ha vuelto loca?

-No, Bob –Isla rebuscó entre sus ropas y le tendió algo al joven. Dinero- Me he dado cuenta de que ese reloj que pretende empeñar es muy importante para usted. Pero no hace falta que se deshaga de él. Yo tengo suficientes fondos como para financiar el viaje de ambos. Sólo tiene que llevarme con usted y cuando empiece a hacer fortuna, me devolverá todo –Isla lo miró fijamente, ignorando la multitud de sentimientos que se entremezclaban en las pupilas de su compañero –Por favor, Bob. Si siente un poco de aprecio por mí, le suplico que me deje acompañarle. Si me quedo, seré la mujer más desdichada del mundo.

Bob la miró a los ojos y supo que no podría negarse porque ella estaba siendo absolutamente sincera y porque en realidad no quería tener que dejarla atrás. Isla se estaba poniendo en sus manos, le estaba suplicando por permanecer a su lado. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería él si se negaba?

-Es una locura.

-Por favor.

-¿Qué pensará su familia?

-No me importa. Yo no les importo a ellos. No quiero volver a verlos. Nunca.

-¿Y qué pensará la gente cuando descubra que viajamos juntos? Su reputación…

-No me importa mi reputación, pero si usted cree que los comentarios podrían perjudicarle, haremos cualquier cosa con tal de acallar rumores malintencionados. No me importa qué. Podemos fingir que somos parientes o podemos… -Isla agachó la mirada y se ruborizó- Podemos convertirnos en matrimonio.

-¿Qué?

Bob no daba crédito. Demasiadas emociones y locuras en muy poco tiempo.

-Usted me gusta, Bob –Dijo ella con decisión, sin darle tregua a la mente confusa del pobre Robert Hitchens- Es un buen hombre, atractivo y no le importa compartir una botella de whisky conmigo. Además, besa bien, así que no me importaría nada casarme con usted ahora mismo.

-Isla. Está usted completamente loca.

-¿Y acaso no le gusta que lo esté?

Bob no contuvo una risita mitad divertida, mitad estupefacta. Realmente era complicado entender a las mujeres, pero lo que Isla le estaba proponiendo era algo que simplemente no podía rechazar. No la conocía demasiado, cierto, pero algo en su interior le decía que dejar pasar esa oportunidad sería el error más grande de su vida.

-No tengo nada que ofrecerle.

-No necesito nada salvo su compañía.

-Son los caballeros los que acostumbran a pedir el matrimonio a las damas.

-Efectivamente, pero tal y como acordamos cuando nos conocimos, ni usted es un caballero ni yo una dama, así que no veo dónde está el problema.

Bob vació de aire sus pulmones y sintió que se le agotaban las excusas para seguir negándose. Quizá podría haberse hecho el ofendido porque Isla estaba dispuesta a mantenerlo hasta que comenzara a tener un éxito que ni siquiera estaba seguro de obtener, pero cuando se concentró en su rostro duro y hermoso y vio aquel brillo impaciente en sus pupilas, se dio cuenta de que realmente él jamás había querido ser un caballero y la cogió de la cintura para darle un beso que distaba mucho de ser casto. Después de todo, estaba abrazando a su futura esposa. ¿Qué importaban todas las cosas que podrían salir mal si un beso le bastaba para ser el hombre más feliz del universo?

Cuando se separaron, aún estuvieron mirándose a los ojos durante un buen rato. En cuanto dejaran de abrazarse, tendrían que enfrentar un futuro juntos que no era más que el principio perfecto para una historia de amor que sacudió por primera vez los cimientos de la familia Black y que, a pesar de algunos problemas relacionados con algo llamado magia, no salió del todo mal.

_**¡Feliz San Valentín!**_

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Buckbeak (Pues vaya :S. Id pensando qué personaje queréis ver repetido para el especial sobre la letra B. Seguro que hay mucha chicha que cortar todavía)_


	137. Buckbeak

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**137**

**Buckbeak**

**Éste me cae bien**

Los humanos son idiotas. Sé que esta información podría causar cierta controversia precisamente porque esas criaturas se tienen en gran estima, pero cualquier observador imparcial podría llegar a una conclusión similar a la mía. Podríais preguntarle a las veelas, que sólo necesitan de un parpadeo para tener a esos seres comiendo de su mano; a los gigantes, que pueden aplastarlos únicamente apretando un puño; o a los centauros, que mal que me pese son demasiado inteligentes como para relacionarse con ellos. En cuanto a mí, no me apena reconocer que no me gusta tenerlos cerca porque, pese a la multitud de defectos que poseen, se creen la repera. Los más listos, los más guapos, los más astutos, los más poderosos, los más… Más. Podríamos definirlos perfectamente con un único término: arrogantes. De hecho, son tan arrogantes que se creen que yo, un hipogrifo, voy a consentir que se acerquen a mí así, como si nada. ¡Ja! Lo llevan claro. ¡Faltaría más!

Creo que sería inútil intentar explicar porqué es una aberración que un humano se acerque a un hipogrifo creyéndose en igualdad de condiciones porque, obviamente, no estamos en igualdad de condiciones en ningún sentido habido o por haber. Y es que todo el mundo debería saber que los hipogrifos sí que somos guays, únicos, geniales, espléndidos y, qué narices, sabemos volar sin tener que ponernos un ridículo palo entre las piernas. Si alguien piensa que estoy exagerando, que abra los ojos y me mire. ¡Soy impresionante! ¿Cómo voy a dejar que alguno de esos humanos mocosos venga a mí para acariciarme o hacer algo igualmente repugnante? Eso sería humillante.

¡Oh! ¡Un hurón! Ejem. Creo que en este momento no he dado una buena imagen precisamente, saltando poco elegantemente para coger un poco de comida, pero es que Hagrid es un poco cabroncete a veces. Reconozco que me gusta que se acerque a mí con la cabeza gacha y me rinda pleitesía, a todos los hipogrifos nos gusta un poco de adoración, pero a veces tengo la sensación de que se aprovecha de mi debilidad por la comida para hacer de mí un pelele. _"Buckbeak, ¡quieto!"_, suele gritar de vez en cuando. Y yo no le haría ningún caso si la orden no viniera acompañada por un delicioso hurón, pero es que nadie es perfecto. No me siento orgulloso, pero lo reconozco. Hagrid se cree que puede calmarme con hurones para que no ataque a ninguno de esos mocosos humanos que, por cierto, no tengo ni idea de qué hacen aquí.

Están asustados. Puedo olerlo y me gusta saber que puedo despertar el pánico entre seres tan imbéciles. Sin embargo, no soy capaz de disfrutar de ese miedo porque me siento como si me estuvieran estudiando y… Un momento. ¿Me están estudiando? ¡Maldito Hagrid!

¡Oh! ¡Y sus hurones! Están absolutamente deliciosos.

"_¿Algún voluntario?" _Dice Hagrid, y yo no sé por qué. Me doy cuenta de que todos los mocosos humanos retroceden y parecen tener ganas de salir corriendo. El miedo es aún más intenso, pero hay uno que no sólo está un poco impresionado por mi presencia. También parece un poco enfadado con sus compañeros y no se le ve nada convencido de querer hacerle caso a Hagrid. Bueno, quizá no todos los humanos sean tan idiotas, porque al menos éste demuestra el suficiente sentido común como para no querer hacer algo que Hagrid diga.

Observo detenidamente al chico. Se llama Harry y no es gran cosa. Es pequeño, paliducho y tiene gafas. Avanza hacia mí. ¡El muy sinvergüenza! ¿Qué se ha creído? ¡Si hasta tiene una mano estirada! ¡Quiere acariciarme! ¡No! Es tan humillante que me lo zamparía de un bocado. A él y a Hagrid y…

¡Oh! ¡Hurón!

En fin. Lo que decía. Que el chico Harry se acerca hacia mí, aunque esta vez tiene la cabeza correctamente inclinada. Da un par de pasos, despacito y sin mirarme. Bueno, al menos sabe con quién está tratando. Quizá pueda perdonarle la vida si sigue mostrándose lo suficientemente respetuoso y… ¡Oh! ¡Acaba de hacerme una reverencia! ¿No es encantador? Si hasta parece que no tiene cara de tonto y todo. Sabe que a un hipogrifo no puedes toquetearle como si fuera un perro. No. Harry se da cuenta de dónde deben estar los humanos y espera a que yo haga algo y, bueno, lo reconozco, para ser un mocoso, me cae bien, así que me voy a dejar que me toque el pico. Sólo lo suficiente para que se dé cuenta de que es muy afortunado de contar con mis simpatías. Después, Hagrid lo alza en vilo, lo coloca sobre mí y yo emprendo el vuelo.

A ver si se da cuenta de que surcar el aire en escoba es una memez comparado con esto.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Como anuncié anteriormente, será el especial de la letra B, así que estás a tiempo de emitir vuestro voto. De momento, hay uno para Bill Weasley y otro para Blaise Zabini (si no he contado mal), pero el personaje escogido aún está en el aire. Sólo comentar que en caso de empate he decidido que escribiré sobre el que hace más tiempo que traté. Es decir, entre Bill y Blaise, optaría por Blaise porque su viñeta es de hace no sé cuántos años. ¿Os parece justo hacerlo así?_


	138. ESPECIAL Blaise Zabini

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

_**N/A: **__Después de una semana de votaciones, habéis decidido que el capítulo especial sea dedicado al señor Blaise Zabini, así que por aquí lo dejo. Muchas gracias por dejar vuestros votos y, si queréis, id pensando ya en el personaje de la letra C. Todavía queda un montón de tiempo, pero nunca es tarde ;)_

**138**

**ESPECIAL – Blaise Zabini**

**Neutral**

Blaise Zabini llegó a la Terminal de Trasladores Internacionales del Ministerio de Magia inglés a las nueve en punto de la mañana. Había viajado a Inglaterra para asegurarse de que la casa familiar seguía en pie. Su madre seguía en Italia, inmersa en un nuevo romance con un rico empresario griego al que había conocido durante las últimas vacaciones de Navidad en Suiza y, al menos de momento, no tenía pensado regresar al país. En Blaise recaía la responsabilidad de acondicionar la mansión después de casi dos años de ausencia y de asegurarse de que el patrimonio familiar seguía intacto. El joven confiaba en que el elfo doméstico que habían dejado al cargo de la mansión hubiera cuidado perfectamente de ella durante ese tiempo, así que esa parte no le preocupaba en absoluto. Estaba seguro, eso sí, de que su otra misión se le haría un tanto pesada porque, para ser sincero consigo mismo, siempre había preferido que fuera su madre la encargada de los asuntos económicos. La señora Zabini poseía un excepcional talento no solo para detectar magos ricos y moribundos, sino que era muy capaz cuidando de sus fortunas. Blaise le había pedido que lo acompañara, pero la mujer estaba muy encaprichada con el mago griego y afirmaba que estaría bastante ocupada durante unos cuantos meses. El joven ya se había resignado a tener un octavo padrastro y únicamente tenía la duda de si sería el último.

Procurando no pensar en las aventuras maternas más de lo estrictamente necesario, Blaise se encaminó hacia el atrio para utilizar una de las chimeneas conectadas a la red flú. No pensaba dilatar su estancia en el Ministerio demasiado, pero se detuvo instintivamente cuando vio la portada de _El Profeta_ diario. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado fuera de Inglaterra, Blaise no había tenido noticias de sus antiguos compañeros de Slytherin. Estaba al tanto de todo lo relacionado con la situación política, social y económica del país, eso por supuesto, pero cuando leyó el nombre de Gregory Goyle en la portada, se detuvo casi por instinto, se hizo con una edición del periódico y lo abrió hasta encontrar la noticia sobre su compañero. Estaba en las páginas interiores porque realmente Goyle no era alguien lo suficientemente importante como para ocupar una primera plana, pero eso no impactó menos a Blaise.

Goyle acababa de salir de Azkaban. Lo habían condenado después de la guerra porque en algún momento había tomado la Marca Oscura, seguramente auspiciado por su padre y sus amigos. Goyle era demasiado estúpido como para meterse en esa clase de asuntos por su cuenta. Odiaba a los muggles y a los sangresucias y acostumbraba a pelearse con la gente sin que fuera necesaria una provocación previa, pero Blaise estaba seguro de que su compañero no tenía el suficiente cerebro como para comprender lo que significaba ser un mortífago. Seguramente podría disfrutar de la tortura e incluso de un asesinato y Blaise podría entender ambas cosas, pero Goyle no se había dado cuenta de que ser un mortífago implicaba convertirse en un esclavo. Debería haberse sentido maravillado porque gente como Lucius Malfoy o el mismísimo Draco también llevaba la Marca, pero no se había enterado de nada. Era imposible.

Blaise se preguntó si el Wizegamont habría tenido en cuenta su falta de luces a la hora de condenarlo. _El Profeta_ afirmaba que estaba en libertad condicional, que tendría que presentarse en el Ministerio una vez por semana y que tenía prohibidas cosas como abandonar el país o utilizar determinados hechizos. Habían restringido su magia y sus movimientos y Blaise se dijo que, pese a ello, debía sentirse satisfecho y no porque fuera estúpido, sino porque Azkaban no tenía pinta de ser un balneario precisamente.

Blaise ojeó el resto de _El Profeta. _Sobre todo se hablaba de quidditch y de la nueva política del Ministerio, pero lo único que interesaba al joven en ese momento era saber qué había sido de sus otros compañeros de Slytherin. Gente como Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson o Malfoy. Aún recordaba cómo Draco se había pavoneado cuando tomó la Marca. Hablaba todo el rato de acabar con los sangresucia y los muggles y Blaise no podía dejar de sonreír ante su discurso apasionado y orgulloso. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿En Azkaban? ¿Habría huido al extranjero?

Draco era inteligente y se había hecho mortífago porque quería serlo. Blaise le había dicho en más de una ocasión que lo adecuado era ser prudente, especialmente si se tenía en cuenta la delicada situación en la que había estado el señor Malfoy antes de que su hijo tomara la marca. Incluso le había aconsejado seguir el camino que el mismo había tomado después: el de la neutralidad. Y es que Blaise podría estar de acuerdo con prácticamente todas las cosas que defendían Voldemort y los suyos, pero él y su madre habían optado por la prudencia durante la guerra y eso les había ayudado a salir indemnes de ella. Quizá, si Voldemort hubiera ganado, Blaise hubiera vuelto a Inglaterra para unirse a los mortífagos, pero la jugada les había salido bien y conservaban su buen nombre y su riqueza. Blaise podía sentir curiosidad por sus compañeros, pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho porque era lo mejor. No le gustaba que los sangresucia se estuvieran apoderando del mundo mágico, cierto, pero mientras no tocaran lo suyo podía vivir con ello perfectamente.

-¿Zabini?

Blaise no esperaba encontrarse con ningún conocido y después de saber lo que le había ocurrido a Goyle no le apetecía hablar con nadie, no hasta no haber aclarado sus ideas un poco, pero no quiso contener una sonrisa cuando vio a la pequeña Tracey Davis a unos pocos metros de distancia, sonriéndole con genuina alegría. Tracey era una chica guapa, aunque a Blaise siempre le había parecido demasiado parlanchina y no le caía nada bien. Tenía un hermano que había ido a Ravenclaw y debía haber salido bien librada de la guerra porque, por lo que Blaise sabía, los Davis nunca se habían mezclado con los mortífagos.

-Buenos días, Davis –Dijo después de un segundo, sonando frío como un témpano de hielo. Tracey perdió un poco de su sonrisa, pero no se vio demasiado afectada por su falta de entusiasmo ante el reencuentro.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias. Acabo de llegar de Italia para solucionar algunos asuntos.

-¡Oh, Italia! –La chica, que cargaba unos cuantos pergaminos, suspiró- Siempre he querido ir allí.

Blaise hizo un gesto poco comprometido y la observó mientras luchaba por no perder su carga. Esperaba poder marcharse a casa para interrogar al elfo sobre sus compañeros –seguro que él sabía algo- pero Tracey volvió a hablar, señalando _El Profeta_.

-¿Te has enterado ya de lo de Goyle?

-Acabo de leer la noticia. Ignoraba que hubiera estado en prisión.

-¿No lo sabías? –Tracey pareció sorprendida y Blaise se preguntó si quizá ella también podría ser una fuente de información- Al parecer, durante la Batalla de Hogwarts intentó entregar a Potter a _Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes._ Cuando lo arrestaron, descubrieron que era un mortífago y lo condenaron a dos años, aunque lo han dejado salir antes. Tengo entendido que su madre está enferma, aunque _El Profeta _no diga nada.

Blaise cabeceó y le echó un vistazo al periódico. Los pergaminos que Davis portaba amenazaron con caerse y Blaise tomó una decisión.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¡Oh, qué amable eres! Últimamente tengo un montón de papeleo y es un poco pesado ir de un sitio para otro cargada con tantos pergaminos.

-¿Trabajas en el Ministerio?

-En el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Blaise cabeceó y siguió a la chica hasta uno de los ascensores, cargando con la mitad de los pergaminos. Por suerte, nadie más se subió con ellos y Blaise hizo la pregunta que le había llevado hasta ese lugar.

-Dime una cosa, Davis. ¿Qué sabes de los demás?

Tracey lo miró otra vez como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, pero finalmente contestó.

-La verdad es que últimamente sólo me veo con Daphne y Theo. Llevan un par de meses viviendo juntos y están muy contentos, aunque el señor Greengrass ha puesto el grito en el cielo porque considera su conducta de lo más indecorosa.

A Blaise le sorprendió descubrir que Nott no había terminado en la cárcel y Tracey pareció leerle la mente porque siguió hablando.

-Al padre de Theo lo condenaron a cadena perpetua porque era un mortífago, pero él no llegó a serlo.

-¿No?

Blaise hubiera jurado que sí lo fue. Era cierto que Theodore Nott siempre fue un tipo solitario y silencioso y que nunca había dicho lo que opinaba sobre Voldemort y los mortífagos, pero después de que su padre terminara en Azkaban por culpa de Potter, en su quinto año de Hogwarts, Blaise hubiera jurado que estaba deseando unirse a la causa. Sin embargo, no lo había hecho y era desconcertante no saber siquiera si compartía sus ideas sobre los sangresucia o no.

-Está estudiando medimagia. El Ministerio le ha quitado todo el dinero a su familia y es pobre. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Nott siendo pobre. Blaise ni siquiera sabía qué significaba ser pobre.

-Creo que al señor Greengrass no le cae bien por eso, más aún teniendo en cuenta que pretende arreglar un matrimonio entre su hija Astoria y Draco.

-¿Malfoy? –Espetó, sintiéndose extraño. Realmente el mundo inglés era una caja de sorpresas- Pensé que los Malfoy habrían caído en desgracia.

-Bueno, la verdad es que todos esperábamos que fuera así. Ya sabes, con Draco diciendo todas esas cosas sobre la pureza de la sangre, pero al parecer, en la Batalla de Hogwarts, Narcissa Malfoy ayudó a Potter y luego Potter declaró a favor de los Malfoy durante el juicio y al final sólo fue a Azkaban el señor Malfoy. Lo condenaron a diez años, pero el Ministerio no ha tocado su patrimonio, así que el señor Greengrass considera que una unión con los Malfoy puede proporcionarle más alegrías que quebraderos de cabeza. Daphne está preocupada por su hermana, pero yo creo que a Astoria le gusta Draco de verdad y él… Bueno, nunca he podido entender muy bien a Malfoy, pero los he visto juntos y la mira como si también le gustara.

A Blaise le costaba un poco seguir la conversación, especialmente porque las opiniones de Tracey no eran de su interés, ni siquiera si tenían que ver con un posible enamoramiento de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y Parkinson y Bulstrode? –Dijo de sopetón, interrumpiendo el discurso de su acompañante. Davis lo miró con molestia un instante, pero como habían llegado hasta su planta y el ascensor se abrió, no le dio tiempo a protestar. Una vez en el pasillo, habló nuevamente.

-Millicent se fue a los Estados Unidos con su madre y de Pansy hace mucho que no tenemos noticias. Desapareció después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero como nadie presentó cargos contra ella, lo aurores no la buscaron. A veces pienso que podría haberle pasado lo mismo que a Crabbe. ¿Sabías que fue imposible recuperar su cadáver?

A Blaise se le puso la carne de gallina cuando recordó lo que le había pasado a Crabbe. A lo largo de esos años sólo había sabido que su compañero había muerto en un terrible incendio. Había sido un tipo tan estúpido como Goyle, si no más, y Blaise realmente nunca se había llevado bien con él, pero sólo tenía diecisiete años cuando murió y era una tragedia. Una vez más, se alegró de haber puesto tierra de por medio.

-Ya hemos llegado –Davis se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta y Blaise le devolvió los pergaminos- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Zabini. Me ha alegrado mucho verte otra vez. Quizá podríamos quedar algún día. Seguro que a Theo y a Daphne les gusta verte.

-Claro. Me pondré en contacto.

Tracey se despidió de él con una sonrisa y Blaise se dirigió hacia el Atrio con la firme determinación de escribirle para concertar una cita. Había pasado mucho tiempo siendo un tipo neutral, alejado de todos y de todo, pero ahora le apetecía retomar el contacto con sus compañeros de Slytherin y pensaba hacerlo, aunque eso significara tener que escuchar como Daphne y Tracey contaban maravillas sobre la profesora Trelawney. Blaise Zabini había vuelto a casa para quedarse.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Cornelius Fudge._


	139. Cornelius Fudge

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**139**

**Cornelius Fudge**

**Retiro**

-Cornelius, querido. La cena está lista.

-Enseguida voy.

Cornelius Fudge terminó de abonar el último de sus geranios colmilludos y suspiró con satisfacción. Aunque ya era bastante tarde, aquel verano estaba siendo de lo más agradable y el brujo solía pasar largas horas cuidando de su jardín. Casi siempre era su esposa la que interrumpía sus quehaceres, anunciándole que era la hora de comer o instándole a recibir a alguna visita. En realidad, si el señor Fudge debía ser sincero consigo mismo, dichas visitas eran prácticamente inexistentes. Tan solo Rufus, su sobrino, se dejaba caer por casa de vez en cuando, acompañado por sus ruidosos hijos y su encantadora mujer. Rufus siempre le traía noticias del Ministerio de Magia y, aunque Cornelius leía _El Profeta_ todos los días, era un placer enterarse de todas las novedades del mundo ministerial.

A veces, Cornelius echaba de menos esa vida. Habían pasado diez años desde que perdiera su puesto como Ministro de Magia. Al principio había sido muy duro. Cornelius necesitó encontrarse frente a frente con el Señor Tenebroso para darse cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado al negar su regreso. Con eso no sólo había hecho el ridículo frente a toda la comunidad mágica, sino que la había puesto en serio peligro. Por fortuna todo había salido bien y el antiguo Ministro Fudge no tenía que preocuparse por los mortífagos, pero la sensación de que había sido un estúpido estaba aún allí, una década después.

Cornelius había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en todo aquello, quizá demasiado. Cuando el difundo Albus Dumbledore le dijo que el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto, él no quiso creerle. Una vocecita en su interior le había estado diciendo que era verdad, que tenía que hacer algo para evitar el caos, pero Fudge había tenido miedo. Miedo de Voldemort y sus seguidores, miedo de la guerra y miedo de perder su puesto. Porque. ¿Quién no hubiera querido a Dumbledore dirigiendo el mundo mágico en aquellas circunstancias? Al lado del viejo Albus, Cornelius era un mago muy poco capaz y eso lo sabían hasta los más pequeños brujitos de Inglaterra. Todo ese miedo había atenazado los sentidos del Ministro Fudge y le había llevado a cometer un montón de estupideces, una tras otra. Manipular _El Profeta_, difamar a Harry Potter y a Dumbledore, enviar a Dolores Umbridge a Hogwarts para controlar todos los movimientos del director y a los alumnos. Sí. Cornelius debía reconocer que peor no podría haberlo hecho.

Cuando vio al Señor Tenebroso en el mismísimo Ministerio de Magia, Cornelius también sintió miedo, aunque esa vez fue diferente. Comprendió al instante que su carrera política se había ido al garete, pero lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en que todo empezaría otra vez. Las tragedias que asolaron a su comunidad durante la primera guerra volverían a repetirse y en parte era su culpa por no haberlo previsto. Dumbledore se lo había advertido cientos de veces y él se había refugiado en la negación. Voldemort no había vuelto. Los mortífagos no estaban matando muggles. Las desapariciones no eran una nueva constante. Los dementores no le habían traicionado. La guerra no estaba llamando a sus puertas. Muchos _noes_ diferentes que terminaron por cumplirse al mismo tiempo.

Ante ese nuevo panorama, Cornelius había aceptado el cese de su cargo con resignación y había intentado ayudar. No era mucho lo que podía hacer realmente, pero se había sentido bastante útil cada vez que iba a hablar con el Primer Ministro muggle. En el Ministerio nadie lo quería para mucho más. Fudge incluso había temido que quisieran deshacerse de él, pero durante la nueva guerra lo dejaron en paz y, cuando el Señor Tenebroso cayó, el nuevo gobierno, todo el mundo mágico en realidad, lo ignoró.

Cornelius se había retirado a su casita de Gales. Había perdido a todas sus amistades, su posición social y el respeto de todo el mundo, pero al menos se había dado cuenta de que el afecto que sentían por el su sobrino y su esposa eran sinceros. Rufus, que tenía un buen puesto en el Ministerio de Magia, no había renegado de él. Y podría haberlo hecho porque seguramente el apellido Fudge era una losa con la que cargar dadas las circunstancias. En cuanto a su esposa, su querida Mildred no se había apartado de su lado. Cornelius nunca había dudado de su aprecio. Aunque muchos pensaran que su matrimonio fue de conveniencia, Cornelius siempre había estado enamorado de ella y, al parecer, Mildred compartía dichos sentimientos. Ella podría haberse alejado de su lado cuando pasó todo aquello, buscando recuperar un poco del prestigio perdido, pero se quedó a su lado para pasar juntos la vergüenza igual que en el pasado habían afrontado el dolor de saber que no podrían tener hijos.

Cuando Cornelius entró en la cocina, Mildred ya había servido dos buenos trozos de pastel de riñón y unas copas de vino. Su esposa estaba entrada en carnes, tenía el pelo cano y seguía moviéndose con la misma decisión de sus años de juventud. Aunque tenían un elfo domésticos que la ayudaba con las tareas más pesadas, a Mildred le encantaba ocuparse de la cocina y a Cornelius le gustaba que lo hiciera porque sus guisos eran una delicia.

-¿Cómo está el jardín? –Inquirió la mujer en cuanto él se acomodó en su lugar de siempre.

-Listo para la Competición Anual de Jardinería Mágica Internacional.

Cuando era joven, Cornelius Fudge ambicionaba convertirse en Ministro de Magia. Había dedicado toda su vida a ello y durante unos años había visto cumplido su sueño, demostrando que definitivamente no valía para hacerse cargo del destino del mundo. Ahora, una década después de su estrepitoso fracaso, Cornelius únicamente ambicionaba ganar aquel concurso de jardinería. Jamás había pensado que cuidar de un montón de plantas fuera tan apasionante, pero en las tres últimas ediciones había resultado ganador y ese año pensaba repetir éxito. Estaba empezando a ganar un montón de envidiosos enemigos, pero también había recuperado un poco del prestigio perdido. Únicamente entre los amantes de la jardinería, cierto, pero en ese momento de su vida era más que suficiente para Cornelius Fudge, el peor Ministro de Magia que Inglaterra había tenido en los últimos doscientos años y el mejor jardinero que había nacido en Gales en muchísimo tiempo.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Caradoc Dearborn. _


	140. Caradoc Dearborn

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**140**

**Caradoc Dearborn**

**Regreso a casa**

Cuando Caradoc se levantó aquella mañana, pensó que volvería a tener un día de lo más normal. Se daría una ducha revitalizante, tomaría el desayuno en compañía de su mujer y su hija y recorrería las calles de Edimburgo hasta llegar a los grandes almacenes en los que trabajaba vendiendo electrodomésticos. Quizá en otro tiempo podría haber pensado que ese estilo de vida un tanto anodino no era para él, pero realmente le gustaba que su existencia fuera pacífica y careciera de cualquier tipo de sobresalto. Debía reconocer, eso sí, que últimamente las cosas no pintaban muy bien en el país con tantos accidentes, desapariciones y asesinatos extraños, pero por norma general Caradoc Dearborn luchaba contra los sentimientos que todo aquello le provocaba.

Hacía años que no pensaba en ello, desde que a principios de los años ochenta decidiera que ya había visto morir a demasiados amigos y que él mismo había sufrido suficientes intentos de homicidio. Quizá cualquiera de sus antiguos conocidos pudiera pensar de él que era un cobarde por dejar que todos pensaran que estaba muerto y huir del mundo mágico como si no fuera un valeroso y honorable Gryffindor, pero a esas alturas del cuento a Caradoc le daba igual. Ya no le interesaba volver a ser el auror Dearborn. Le gustaba Doc, el vendedor que era capaz de endosarle al cliente más espabilado un maravilloso robot de cocina de innumerables prestaciones y que no utilizaría jamás.

Como hacía cada mañana desde hacía diez años, Caradoc se detuvo frente al espejo de la entrada y se ajustó el nudo de la corbata. Era un hombre maduro y atractivo cuyo rostro estaba surcado por una cicatriz que le recordaba constantemente quién fue en el pasado. A su mujer le había dicho que había tenido un accidente de tráfico; la realidad era que una mortífaga casi le arranca media cara durante una refriega a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Caradoc apretó los dientes al recordar aquello y agitó la cabeza intentando vaciar su cerebro de imágenes poco agradables. Durante años había disfrutado al sentir cómo su adrenalina se disparaba ante el peligro, pero en ese momento la única emoción a la que quería enfrentarse consistía en averiguar qué nueva especia había incluido su esposa en su última invención gastronómica.

Su familia al completo ya estaba en la cocina cuando Caradoc entró. Lauren se movía entre los fogones con la soltura propia de toda una experta y Ella daba buena cuenta de un tazón de cereales lleno a rebosar. Caradoc las saludó a ambas con un beso, maravillado una vez más por el gran parecido físico que existía entre ellas. Eran rubias, de ojos azules y preciosas y el hombre se había enamorado de ellas cuando las vio en aquel parque, recién llegadas a su mundo para devolverle el sentido a su existencia.

Ella no era su hija natural. Hasta que conoció a Lauren, sus relaciones con mujeres habían sido algo pasajero, aventuras sin futuro porque a Caradoc le aterraba la idea de comprometerse para siempre. En primer lugar porque sentía que era un hombre marcado y después porque no quería tener hijos. La experiencia le decía que toda mujer que quería un marido también quería necesariamente una familia, pero Caradoc no deseaba que sus hijos fuesen como él. No era porque se avergonzara de ser lo que era o porque tuviera algo contra la gente de su condición, sino porque sabía que sería duro para ellos ser despreciados por ser mestizos hijos de un _sangresucia_. No. Definitivamente no quería que ningún hijo suyo creciera con ese dolor y quizá por eso, cuando conoció a Lauren y supo que Ella existía, se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Cuando las conoció, Lauren era una mujer recién divorciada con pocas ganas de repetir experiencia y Ella una niña encantadora que andaba dando saltitos y con un talento innato para crear el caos a su alrededor. Caradoc trabajaba como vendedor a domicilio y siempre hacía un descanso para comer en aquel parque. La pelota con la que Ella jugaba había pasado por encima de su ensalada de pollo, Lauren se había disculpado una y otra vez y seis meses después Caradoc compartía juegos con la niña y caricias a medianoche con su madre. Sí. Ambas fueron una bendición. Lauren le había ayudado a conseguir el trabajo en los grandes almacenes y juntos habían comprado aquella casa y habían forjado una relación que duraba ya mucho tiempo.

No habían tenido más hijos porque Lauren era demasiado mayor para quedar embarazada de nuevo. Lo que para cualquier otro hombre podría haber significado una decepción, para Caradoc supuso una liberación. No necesitó inventar excusas para rechazar la paternidad porque simplemente no hubo ocasión para plantear el tema. A él le bastaba con querer a Ella. La había criado como a una hija porque su padre biológico no había vuelto a buscarla después del divorcio, y Ella lo trataba como a un padre. Eso significaba que de niña le abrazaba y lo llamaba papá y que ahora, de adolescente, le odiaba la mitad del tiempo. Aún así, el desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente y cuando Caradoc se despidió de ellas para irse al trabajo, la chica le deseó un buen día.

Caradoc salió de la casa, se subió en su coche y se dispuso a conducir a través del tráfico matutino. Al principio le había costado un montón aprender a manejar esos vehículos, pero ya no concebía su vida sin ellos. Todos los fines de semana se marchaba con Lauren de excursión al campo. Estaban interesados en comprarse una pequeña granja en un pueblo situado a unos ochenta kilómetros de la ciudad, una pequeña inversión de cara a la próxima jubilación. Tanto a Lauren como a él les gustaba la paz que se respiraba lejos de Edimburgo y, aunque a Ella no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de ser una granjera, la decisión ya estaba tomada. Además, la chica se marcharía a la universidad en un par de años y seguramente ya no volvería a casa.

Caradoc, que había pensado que la rutina imperaría en aquel nuevo día, se dio cuenta de que algo era diferente cuando llegó al centro de la ciudad y vio a toda esa gente ataviada con ropas un tanto particulares invadiendo la calzada. Recordó vagamente que eso ya había pasado antes y se preguntó qué habría ocurrido para que todo el mundo estuviera tan contento. La primera vez se anunció a bombo y platillo la caída de _Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_. ¿De qué se trataría esa vez?

Siguió con su camino procurando ignorar tanto descontrol y cuando llegó al trabajo Rick, su compañero, ya estaba allí. Era un tipo gordinflón y poseedor de un ridículo bigotito que hablaba todo el rato de criquet, mujeres y cerveza.

-Oye, Doc. ¿Sabe si hay una convención de frikis en la ciudad? –Preguntó a modo de saludo.

-Pues no tengo ni idea la verdad. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Es que no has visto a toda esa gente de la calle? Paul, de mantenimiento, dice que han estado así durante casi toda la noche.

-No he oído nada.

-Ya nos enteraremos –Rick miró su reloj, descubriendo que ya iba siendo hora de abrir- ¿Preparado?

Siempre era lo mismo. En diez años, Rick siempre decía eso de _Preparado_ antes de subir la verja de la tienda. Caradoc hizo un gesto afirmativo y sonrió al escuchar el familiar chirriar mecánico. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera más sobresaltos a lo largo del día.

Pero los hubo. Los magos y brujas de Edimburgo estaban de celebración. Un grupo de jóvenes había llegado al centro comercial a media mañana, ataviados con la ropa tradicional y anunciando que _Quién-Ya-Sabéis_ estaba muerto. Por supuesto, Caradoc era el único que entendía de qué estaban hablando y debía reconocer que se sentía bastante confuso al respecto. ¿Acaso el Señor Tenebroso no había caído unos cuantos años atrás? Nada parecía tener mucho sentido, aunque lo más lógico era pensar que se había perdido muchas cosas durante todo el tiempo que llevaba lejos del mundo mágico. Y sintió tanta curiosidad que esa noche, mientras cenaba en compañía de su familia, hizo la pregunta.

-¿Os apetece que vayamos a Londres este fin de semana? Me apetece visitar el Museo Británico.

-Pero si fuimos hace dos meses.

-Vosotras dos podríais ir de compras. ¿Qué os parece?

Madre e hija intercambiaron una mirada y Caradoc supo que había ganado.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Os recogeré esta tarde a las cuatro aquí mismo. ¿Os parece bien?

Ella, que había traído a un par de amigas a pasar el día, apenas le prestó atención, pero Lauren afirmó con la cabeza y le dio un beso de despedida. Caradoc observó cómo se perdían entre el gentío londinense y suspiró, preguntándose si no estaba a punto de cometer un gran error. El día que abandonó el mundo mágico se juró a sí mismo que nunca volvería, pero la curiosidad era tan grande que apenas podía contenerse.

Amaba la magia casi tanto como la odiaba. Nunca le había contado a Lauren que era un brujo y realmente no pensaba que fuera a hacerlo algún día, pero de vez en cuando a Caradoc le gustaba ir a aquel banco de Edimburgo para coger su varita. La había dejado allí cuando conoció a su mujer y supo que no era buena idea tenerla consigo. Aunque su idea inicial había sido destruirla cuando renunció a la magia, no había tenido valor para hacerlo. Algo en su interior se estremecía cuando sostenía la varita entre sus dedos, cuando sentía todo su poder haciéndole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. A veces incluso dolía volver a dejarla, pero era algo que Caradoc tenía tan claro que nunca había sentido la tentación de volver a hacer magia. Hasta ese día.

Tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer. Iría hasta El Caldero Chorreante, utilizaría la varita para entrar en el Callejón Diagón y echaría un vistazo por allí. Esperaba poder averiguar a qué se debía todo el alboroto vivido en Edimburgo en los últimos días. No quería que nadie le reconociera, por supuesto, pero dudaba que alguien se acordara de él. Prácticamente todos sus amigos estaban muertos y cualquier otro brujo que alguna vez se hubiera cruzado con Caradoc Dearborn no podría relacionarlo con un auror que llevaba veinte años muerto.

El hombre dejó su coche aparcado en una de las calles más principales. Cerca había un mercado y el movimiento de gente era constante. Sin embargo, nadie prestaba atención a El Caldero Chorreante. Salvo Caradoc, que dudó un instante antes de empujar la puerta de entrada y colarse en su interior.

Todo seguía igual, aunque la alegría que se respiraba en el ambiente no había estado allí durante su última visita, cuando Voldemort y los suyos estaban en la cúspide de su poder. A pesar de la aparente despreocupación de la gente, Caradoc sabía que no todo era tan bonito cuando se fijó en los rostros de aquellos que leían el periódico. Aunque no había pensado en entretenerse demasiado allí, decidió tomarse algo a la espera de captar retazos de alguna conversación. El tabernero le miró con cara rara un instante y Caradoc casi temió que le hubiera reconocido hasta que le habló.

-Todos están muy contentos por la muerte de _Quién-Ya-Sabe_, pero si quiere un consejo, creo que es demasiado pronto para pasearse por ahí con esa ropa.

Caradoc frunció el ceño y cayó en la cuenta de que vestía enteramente como un muggle. Se sintió estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes y notó como se ruborizaba. Aún así, logró mantener el tipo y no empezar a hacerle un montón de preguntas al camarero relacionadas con el Señor Tenebroso.

-¿Tiene algún periódico que pueda leer?

El hombre hizo un gesto y le tendió un ejemplar del viejo diario _El Profeta_. Caradoc pasó toda la mañana bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla en El Caldero Chorreante, leyendo y enterándose de cómo habían estado las cosas por la Inglaterra Mágica desde que él la abandonara. De hecho, estuvo tan absorto que casi llegó a tarde al a cita con su mujer y su hija pero cuando lo hizo, mientras volvían a casa en coche, supo que realmente no quería volver a ser el auror Dearborn nunca más. Prefería seguir siendo simplemente Doc, vendedor de electrodomésticos, padre odiado y esposo fiel.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Cedrella Black._


	141. Cedrella Black

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**141**

**Cedrella Black**

**Repudiados**

Cedrella se asfixiaba. Quizá fuera un poco exagerado decir que su fiesta nupcial impedía que el oxígeno le llegara a los pulmones, pero la joven realmente sentía que no podía permanecer en aquel lugar durante mucho más tiempo. Despidiéndose de Septimus, que en ese momento escuchaba con los ojos abiertos como platos cómo su padre le explicaba cuáles eran las claves para convertir el matrimonio en una experiencia agradable, Cedrella abandonó la estancia para calmar un poco sus nervios.

No era que la familia de Septimus no le gustara. Los Weasley la habían acogido como a una hija cuando sus propios padres la echaron de casa y la expulsaron de la familia. Habían sido muy buenos con ella y Cedrella les tenía bastante cariño, pero eran agotadores. Ella, que se había criado en el ambiente siempre silencioso de la mansión familiar, que había hecho de los buenos modales su estandarte y del tono de voz mesurado una máxima, no era capaz de estar rodeada de Weasleys durante demasiado tiempo. Los Weasley hablaban todos al mismo tiempo, sus risas eran francas y escandalosas y sabían de reglas protocolarias lo mismo que ella de ciencia muggle. Cedrella podía apreciar su espontaneidad y encontraba agradable ser tratada como uno más, pero a esas alturas de la noche necesitaba descansar. Y no sólo por todo el bullicio que estaba montando su familia política en pleno éxtasis festivo.

Cedrella, que siempre había creído que el día de su boda se sentiría la persona más feliz del mundo, estaba bastante convencida de que no era más que una desdichada. No era por nada que tuviera que ver con Septimus, claro que no, porque lo quería y no se arrepentía de haberlo dejado todo para estar con él. No, Cedrella Black, ahora Cedrella Weasley, se encontraba sola. Su familia no había querido acompañarla en esa experiencia y la joven llevaba todo el día conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Tampoco era como si le pillara de sorpresa. Su padre había dejado bien claro que la repudiaría si se atrevía a _ensuciar_ su ancestral sangre Black casándose con un Weasley. Obviamente, a Cedrella le importó muy poco la sangre Black y en realidad no le afectaba que ese hombre no estuviera a su lado, pero echaba de menos a su madre y a sus hermanas. Quizá hubiera pecando de ingenua al tener fe en su madre. A Cedrella le parecía que estaba tan obsesionada como su padre con todo eso de la pureza de la sangre, pero no era lo más importante de su vida. Lo que Lysandra Black más amaba en el mundo era a sus tres hijas y, a pesar de que Cedrella no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde que se fuera de casa, un año atrás, estaba convencida de que todavía la quería. Hubiera sido muy bonito verla aparecer durante la celebración del ritual de unión, quizá presentándose allí a escondidas de su marido, pero no había ido. Ni ella ni sus hermanas.

Cedrella estaba muy disgustada con ellas, especialmente con Callidora. De Charis no podía esperar demasiado porque estaba tan chiflada como la tía abuela Elladora, esa que tanto disfrutaba decapitando elfos domésticos, pero Callidora siempre había sido diferente. Había cuidado de sus hermanas pequeñas casi como una segunda madre y era la única que parecía capaz de mantener una conversación civilizada con el tío Phineas cuando él empezaba a defender a los muggles. No era como si Callidora se mostrara de acuerdo con alguno de sus planteamientos, pero al menos respetaba a su tío y no ardía en deseos de deshacerse de él tal y como pretendían el tío Cygnus y su padre. De hecho, Cedrella encontraba casi divertido verlos discutir. Además, Callidora se había casado con un Longbottom y su cuñada Augusta se llevaba bastante bien con Septimus, así que Cedrella sí que había tenido la esperanza de que su hermana mayor fuera a su boda, pero tampoco había ido.

Cedrella suspiró. El único Black que había tenido valor para acudir al enlace había sido el tío Phineas. Seguramente media familia lo consideraría indigno de su nombre, pero Cedrella lo quería porque estaba allí, con ella, y porque había sido el único que había hecho algo por el pobre Marius, ese primo al que ni Cedrella ni ninguno de sus otros primos conocían porque era un squib. Aunque no era algo que el tío Phineas hubiera confirmado, todos los Black sabían que se había ocupado de su sobrino. Cuando el tío Cygnus descubrió que su hijo no iría a Hogwarts porque carecía por completo de sangre mágica, lo había llevado al mundo muggle y lo había dejado allí, solo, sin dinero y sin nadie a quién recurrir. Aunque ya habían pasado unos años de aquello, Cedrella recordaba haber visto llorar durante meses a la tía Violetta, pero las memorias de esos tiempos permanecían borrosas en su cabeza. Suponía que el tío Phineas amparó a Marius, que le costeó algún colegio muggle y no permitió que le faltara de nada, pero tampoco estaba segura al cien por cien porque el tío nunca hablaba de eso y a ella nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar. Hasta ese día.

Cedrella sentía curiosidad por saber si Marius se sentiría tan solo como ella. Ser repudiado por la familia era muy duro y a Cedrella le costaba un mundo hacerse a la idea de que era una nueva oveja negra en la ancestral casa de los Black, que ahora pasaría a ser parte de una historia vergonzosa. Cuando sus familiares hablaran sobre ella, lo harían con el mismo desagrado que cuando se referían a la tía abuela Isla, esa que se había fugado para casarse con un muggle. Isla había sido la primera Black que había tenido el valor de desafiar a la familia y Cedrella no podía hacer otra cosa más que admirarla. El tío Phineas le había dicho unos días antes de la boda que Isla se había ido a Australia en busca de fortuna y que a esas alturas de la historia debía tener un montón de nietos brujos apellidados Hitchens. Unos brujos que eran tan Black como ella misma pero que habían perdido por completo el derecho a formar parte de la familia. No habría ningún Hitchens en el tapiz familiar que el tío Cygnus tenía en casa, de la misma forma que no habría ningún Weasley. ¿Realmente le importaba algo?

Al principio había dolido pensar en ello, por supuesto. Cedrella estaba orgullosa de ser una Black. Con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, pertenecía a ese clan mágico cuyo árbol genealógico llegaba hasta los tiempos de los fundadores de Hogwarts e incluso un poquito más atrás. Desde niña había crecido oyéndolo todo sobre tradiciones y antiguas leyendas de Blacks guerreros y entregados en cuerpo y alma a la defensa de la magia. Todo ese mundo la había maravillado, pero después había crecido, se había enamorado y había decidido que Septimus era más importante que un pasado repleto de glorias, traiciones y desdichas familiares. Tan solo el tío Phineas era capaz de entender que lo único que ella quería era ser feliz y, a pesar del dolor y de la sensación de desarraigo, Cedrella decidió que no se dejaría abatir por ello. Se tomaría su tiempo para seguir sintiéndose mal, pero después sonreiría y volvería allá dentro para coger la mano de Septimus y convertirse en una Weasley más.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Charity Burbage._


	142. Charity Burbage

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**142**

**Charity Burbage**

**Encuentros en la tercera fase**

Se sentía estúpida. Sabía que ella sola se había metido en ese lío, pero no podía evitar echarle la culpa a sus amigas porque, demonios, culpar a los demás cuando uno mismo ha metido la pata siempre era un consuelo. Porque si la joven Charity Burbage, de dieciocho años y recientemente salida de Hogwarts, estaba perdida en el mundo muggle era por culpa de sus amigas. Ciertamente ella había aceptado la apuesta con bastante aplomo, pero si Gaelen no la hubiera acusado de ser una cobardica incapaz de sobrevivir más allá de los límites del mundo mágico, Charity no tendría que haber sacado su vena Gryffindor y definitivamente no estaría allí y en ese momento.

Charity Burbage pertenecía a una familia de sangre pura con varias generaciones de antigüedad. Sus padres solían jactarse de no haber pisado suelo muggle en su vida y, aunque realmente no tenían demasiadas cosas en contra de la gente no-mágica, preferían mantenerse lejos de ellos porque, según el abuelo Burbage, los muggles eran peligrosos. Él había sido el último miembro de la familia en visitar en Londres muggle. Fue a principios de los años cuarenta y constituyó una experiencia altamente traumatizante porque un montón de chismes voladores lanzaron sobre su cabeza cosas que explotaban y lo destruían todo a su paso. El abuelo Burbage había salvado la vida de milagro, gracias a un poderoso escudo de protección, y se había jurado a sí mismo que ni él ni sus hijos ni sus nietos pisarían suelo muggle nunca más. Pero ahí estaba Charity, desafiando toda una tradición familiar y sintiéndose cada vez más asustada.

El hecho de que no hubiera chismes voladores lanzando cosas que explotaban era un alivio. De hecho, después de más de dos horas intentando encontrar El Caldero Chorreante, la joven señorita Burbage había llegado a la conclusión de que lo más peligroso eran los coches. Gracias a la asignatura de Estudios Muggles, Charity sabía qué aquellos vehículos eran medios de transportes que no suponían una amenaza vital directa. Bastaba con no invadir la vía por la que circulaban para sobrevivir y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, caminar por la acera envuelta en una chaqueta de lana y lamentándose por no haber sido capaz de sacarse el carnet de aparición aún. Todos sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts lo habían logrado ya, pero ella no había demostrado el suficiente interés por hacerlo y se arrepentía porque, sí, estaba cansada, tenía hambre y estaba muy perdida.

Suspirando, se apoyó en una pared y procuró ordenar sus pensamientos. Seguir dando vueltas de un lado para otro no la llevaría a ningún sitio. Tenía que tranquilizarse y buscar una solución lógica. Aunque Charity había terminado en Gryffindor, el Sombrero Seleccionador le había dicho que tenía cerebro suficiente como para ir a Ravenclaw. El momento para demostrarlo había llegado. Charity estaba en problemas y debía demostrarse a sí misma que era capaz de salir de ellos. Alzó la cabeza, dispuesta a preguntarle al primero que se encontrara cómo llegar a las calles más céntricas de la ciudad, y entonces vio el cartel, justo en la acera de enfrente.

"_Encuentros en la tercera fase"_

Charity entornó los ojos y sintió algo que le pareció absurdamente fuera de lugar: curiosidad. En Hogwarts les habían hablado del cine muggle. El propio abuelo Burbage había salido al Londres muggle porque en sus años mozos fue un amante secreto y fiel de las películas, pero Charity nunca tuvo ocasión para ver una. Los hijos de muggles también hablaban a menudo de actores y cine y cosas por el estilo, pero Charity nunca sintió curiosidad hasta ese día, perdida en el Londres muggle, hambrienta, cansada y con un billete de veinte libras que Gaelen le había metido en el bolsillo para ayudarla a sobrevivir durante su aventura en aquel mundo desconocido.

¿Qué pasaría sí…?

Charity se dijo que era una mala idea. Además. ¿_"Encuentros en la tercera fase"?_ ¿Qué clase de título para una película era aquel? El cartel publicitario no explicaba demasiado y la joven bruja se descubrió a sí misma irguiéndose por completo y cruzando una calle milagrosamente vacía de coches. Era como si el destino quisiera quitar cualquier obstáculo de su camino para ayudarla a llegar justo a la entrada del cine. Allí observó cómo unos jóvenes compraban sus entradas (y los imitó), cómo se hacían con cosas de comer (y lo agradeció) y cómo entraban a una sala repleta de butacas, se sentaban y esperaban. Charity, con la sensación de estar viviendo un sueño, esperó igual que ellos y dio un respingo entre asustado y emocionado cuando las luces se apagaron, la pantalla se encendió y el sonido inundó sus oídos.

Dos horas después, Charity regresó a la calle con muchas menos ganas de volver al mundo mágico que antes. Estaba absolutamente fascinada. La gente de la película había iniciado contacto con criaturas de otro mundo y a ella le había pasado exactamente lo mismo. Acababa de tener su propio encuentro en la tercera fase y pensaba repetir todas las veces que pudiera. Con o sin apuesta de por medio.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Charlus Potter_


	143. Charlus Potter

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**143**

**Charlus Potter**

**Paternidad**

"_La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Charlus"._

Ésas habían sido exactamente las palabras que su querida Dorea pronunció tres años antes, el día en que los medimagos de San Mungo les dijeron que no podrían tener hijos. Charlus se había sentido abatido y fracasado, pero Dorea le había cogido la mano, le había sonreído y, sin necesidad de palabras, le había prometido que todo estaría bien, que al final la vida recompensaría todo su esfuerzo y sacrificio y tendrían el tan ansiado descendiente, pero Charlus no había creído que eso fuera a ocurrir.

Ya eran muy mayores y llevaban demasiados años intentándolo. Dos décadas juntos, compartiendo cada segundo de sus vidas y anhelando ser padres más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Habían probado toda clase de métodos. Mágicos o muggles, disparatados o coherentes. Charlus hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de ver cumplidos sus sueños, pero después de que los sanadores les comunicaran que todo sería inútil, que no había nada que pudieran hacer para conseguir sus objetivos, Charlus había abandonado. Se había hundido en la autocompasión y la tristeza y únicamente Dorea había sido capaz de mantenerlo a flote.

Ella era una mujer fuerte. Por sus venas corría sangre Black, así que irremediablemente tenía que ser una persona enérgica, decidida y tenaz. Ante todo tenaz. Había pasado meses impidiendo que Charlus terminara de hundirse. Le había obligado a seguir adelante e incluso le había convencido de que estar solos no era tan malo si es que permanecían juntos. Poco a poco lo había ido convenciendo y Charlus había recuperado las ganas de salir adelante. Ambos se habían embarcado en la construcción de una nueva casa en el Valle de Godric y habían pasado muchos meses tan ocupados que no habían podido pensar más que en diseños arquitectónicos y objetos decorativos. Eran felices con su nuevo proyecto, olvidando casi por completo su viejo anhelo de ser padres y, quizá por eso, la noticia les pilló tan de improviso.

Un día, ocho meses antes, Dorea se había levantado sintiéndose muy mal. Ambos habían pensado que se debía a que algo se le había indigestado, pero después de casi una semana sufriendo de nauseas e incluso mareos, habían ido a San Mungo y los sanadores les soltaron la bomba.

Dorea estaba embarazada.

Al principio, Charlus no lo había creído. En los últimos tiempos ni siquiera habían intentado que ella quedara en estado. Después de tantos años obsesionados con la idea, ocurría aquello justamente cuando dejaron de pensar en ello.

Charlus se recuerda a sí mismo sentado frente al medimago, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua y con un extraño sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. Su mente se había quedado en blanco y lo único que pudo hacer fue girar la cabeza para mirar a Dorea. Su mujer nunca había perdido la esperanza. Charlus lo sabía aunque no hubieran vuelto a hablar del tema, y lo único que encontró en su rostro fue felicidad. Ni sorpresa, ni miedo ni ninguna otra cosa. Únicamente la dicha más grande que Charlus jamás había visto en los ojos de nadie.

Luego se habían abrazado, le habían preguntado al medimago si estaba seguro y habían llorado de alegría cuando él les dijo que sí, que no había ninguna duda. Charlus se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo y se dispuso a disfrutar del embarazo de su esposa hasta que llegara el momento de darle la bienvenida a su hijo.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, los meses transcurrieron lentos. Demasiado lentos. Charlus había ayudado a Dorea con sus nauseas, la había visto engordar día tras día y había jadeado extasiado cada vez que colocaba la mano en el vientre de su mujer y sentía cómo su hijo se movía de un lado para otro, inquieto aún antes de nacer. Cuando supo que sería un niño se llevó una alegría tremenda y luego tuvo que discutir amargamente con Dorea hasta que decidieron, más o menos de mutuo acuerdo, que el niño se llamaría James.

Y allí estaba en ese momento, esperando el momento de coger a su pequeño hijo en brazos. Dorea se había puesto de parto por la mañana y Charlus la llevó de inmediato al hospital. Le hubiera gustado poder hacerle compañía mientras todo pasaba, pero los sanadores lo habían desaconsejado que lo hiciera porque podría surgir complicaciones a causa de la avanzada edad de la madre. Charlus estaba muy nervioso, preguntándose cada dos por tres si algo habría salido mal. Tanto era así que cuando el medimago fue a buscarle temió que le diera una noticia horrible. Por fortuna no fue así. El hombre le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y le acompañó hasta la habitación en la que su mujer descansaba.

Dorea estaba despierta y tenía un bultito entre los brazos. El sanador, el mismo que tres años antes les dijo que nunca podrían disfrutar de un momento como aquel, les felicitó a ambos con sinceridad y se marchó con discreción, dejándolo solo en compañía de su familia. Charlus avanzó hacia la cama casi con temor, besó a Dorea y retiró un poco la mantita que cubría a su hijo para verlo. James era diminuto, tenía un buen montón de pelo negro cubriéndole la cabeza y agitaba los brazos con nerviosismo aún cuando estaba durmiendo. Charlus sonrió como muy pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida y cogió al niño en brazos. Fue una sensación maravillosa sentir la calidez del peso de James entre sus brazos y, aunque ya era mayor, casi viejo, se sintió más joven que nunca. Seguramente James Potter le daría mucha guerra, pero estaba dispuesto a resistir lo que fuera sin eso suponía ver cumplido el sueño de la paternidad.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Cormac McLaggen._

_Hoy, a parte de anunciar el nombre del próximo personaje, me gustaría comentaros una idea que he tenido y que espero que os guste. Puesto que todo parece indicar que dentro de poco tiempo esta historia alcanzará los 1000 comentarios, he decidido dar un regalito especial a los lectores._

_La cosa es fácil. Aquel que me deje el comentario número 1000, se verá recompensado con un one-shot en el que podrá elegir protagonista y marcar alguna pauta para la trama de la historia. Ahora mismo estamos por el review número 989 que corresponde a __**seika**__, así que once comentarios más y tendréis premio. Sólo espero que con esto no se me acaben los comentarios y no os pongáis remolones para ser el afortunado o la afortunada._

_En fin. Espero que la idea os agrade y, ya sabéis, once reviews más y… ¡BINGO!_


	144. Cormac McLaggen

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**144**

**Cormac McLaggen**

**Perseverancia**

Cormac McLaggen, Gryffindor de séptimo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, está loca y perdidamente enamorado de Hermione Granger. Es posible que la chica no esté buena en absoluto y sea un poco cargante a veces por culpa de sus amplios conocimientos sobre cualquier cosa, pero a Cormac le gusta muchísimo. Sus amigos siempre le miran con cara rara cuando hace algún comentario del estilo _"Mirad lo bien que le sienta la túnica a Granger, tíos"_ porque ellos prefieren a las chicas pechugonas con buen trasero y poco cerebro a ser posible, pero a Cormac no le importa.

Después de todo, desde que era muy pequeño, a Cormac le ha gustado nadar contra corriente. Quizá porque tiene las ideas tan claras que no le importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguir lo que quiere, pero Cormac es un luchador nato. Medio Hogwarts puede afirmar a voz en grito que Granger no es la chica de los sueños de nadie, que Cormac McLaggen seguirá en sus trece hasta el fin de los tiempos. Y no se conformará con dejar bien claro que sí, que Hermione le ha hecho perder la cabeza. No. Eso definitivamente sería insuficiente. Lo que Cormac quiere es gustarle a Granger, que se vuelva loca de amor por él. Quiere salir con ella, agrazarla, besarla y meterle mano a la menor oportunidad. Quiere pasear cogido de la mano con Hermione, hablar de quidditch y otras cosas de gran interés y volar en escoba con ella. En definitiva, lo que quiere Cormac es ser el novio formal de Granger y no parará hasta conseguir su objetivo.

Debe reconocer que no es fácil. Después de quince días de búsqueda infructuosa por medio castillo, Cormac aún no se ha encontrado con ella. En esas circunstancias, pedirle una cita es misión imposible. En cierta forma comienza a sospechar que Granger está escondiéndose de él y considera la opción de dejarla en paz si es que a ella no le interesa darle una oportunidad. Su orgullo está un poco herido, cierto, pero gracias a Merlín no pasa mucho rato pensando en tonterías y vuelve al ataque con la misma decisión que antes.

Puesto que en condiciones normales fingir un encuentro fortuito no ha funcionado muy bien, Cormac se informa del horario de Hermione y decide saltarse un plan de clases para poder hablar con ella. Por fortuna, sólo se pierde una de las lecciones de la profesora McGonagall. Bueno, en realidad no es tan buena suerte porque la subdirectora seguramente se enfadará y le mandará hacer algún trabajo extra (y le quitará puntos, por supuesto), pero Cormac siente que merece la pena cuando sorprende a Hermione a la salida del aula de Encantamientos. El chico sabe que no podrá ponerle la excusa de que tiene que ir a otra clase porque aquella ha sido la última del día, así que saborea alegremente su victoria y se planta frente a Granger, impidiéndole el paso.

Al principio Hermione está tan absorta en sus cosas que no se da cuenta de que Cormac está allí, pero cuando casi se choca con él, levanta la mirada y se la ve un poco sorprendida. Inmediatamente después parece fastidiada y con ganas de estar en cualquier otro sitio del mundo, pero eso no sirve para que Cormac ceje en su empeño. Le dedica una de sus amplias sonrisas de dientes blancos y perfectos y le habla con toda la suavidad que es capaz de reunir. Que no es mucha, porque si Cormac McLaggen tiene fama de huraño no es precisamente porque haga derroches de simpatía por todos lados.

-Buenas tardes, Hermione. ¿Cómo estás?

Granger, que tiene entre manos un trozo de pergamino con los deberes del día escritos con letra pulcra y bien cuidada, está a punto de poner los ojos en blanco, resignada a hablar con él. McLaggen quiere saltar de alegría porque al fin la ha atrapado y ni siquiera la presencia de Weasley y Potter (menudo par de idiotas) hace que su buen humor decaiga.

-¿Qué haces aquí, McLaggen?

-He pensado que te gustaría venirte a la biblioteca conmigo.

No era la cita ideal, eso desde luego, pero Cormac no había encontrado algo mejor que decir. No podía invitar a Granger a ir a pasear junto al lago (y a magrearse mientras tanto) porque tampoco tenía tanta confianza con ella. De hecho, no tenía ninguna confianza, aunque no por eso Hermione le gustaba menos.

-¡Oh! En realidad no iba a la biblioteca.

-¿No? ¿Y dónde vas?

-Pues –Granger se muerde el labio inferior mientras inventa una excusa. Cormac suponía que iba a hacer algo así y no pierde la sonrisa- Voy a la Sala Común.

-¿En serio? Pues voy contigo. Podríamos hacer juntos los deberes.

Hermione parece desconcertada y da un paso hacia delante, señalando con la cabeza a Weasley y Potter.

-Pero antes me voy con Harry y Ron –Dice ella, inventado una excusa que sí, borra un poco la sonrisa de Cormac- Íbamos a visitar a Hagrid.

-¿Hagrid?

Cormac está tan ansioso por pasar aunque sean cinco minutos con esa chica, que incluso podría soportar la presencia de esos dos tipos, pero lo de Hagrid son palabras mayores porque Hagrid no le gusta ni un pelo. Ni sus bichos asquerosos.

-Vaya. Qué pena. ¿No?

-Pues sí, McLaggen. Una pena.

Granger pasa por su lado, dispuesta a dejarlo allí plantado así, sin más, pero Cormac tiene la osadía de cogerle un brazo. No la sujeta fuerte, sólo la sostiene, y a pesar de eso Hermione se pone tiesa como el palo de una escoba y frunce el ceño con enfado. No debe gustarle mucho que la toquen sin permiso, así que Cormac la suelta tan rápido como puede.

-Entonces nos vemos luego en la torre. ¿Vale?

-No sé, McLaggen. Puede.

Dicho eso, Hermione comienza a andar con paso apresurado y Cormac se queda inmóvil frente a la puerta del aula de Encantamientos, pensando en que cumplir sus sueños no será tan sencillo como hubiera podido pensar. Sin embargo, si Cormac McLaggen se caracterizaba por algo, a parte de su gran talento para el quidditch, era por su perseverancia. Andaba bastante sobrado en realidad, así que no pararía hasta que Granger aceptara a salir con él. La pobre chica ni siquiera puede imaginar lo que se le viene encima.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Crookshanks (otro bicho. Vaya cosa)_

_Por cierto, sigue en pie lo del premio a la review número 1000. Ahora mismo estamos en la 996, de Clyo-Potter. Ya quedan muy poquitos, así que ánimo XD_


	145. Crookshanks

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**145**

**Crookshanks**

**El abogado del diablo**

Que los perros y los gatos se llevan fatal es un hecho fehaciente. Todo el mundo lo sabe y Crookshanks reconoce que prefiere que los chuchos se mantengan lo más lejos posible de él porque realmente no le gustan demasiado, aunque sería perfectamente capaz de soportar su presencia bajo determinados tipos de presión.

También forma parte de la realidad eso de que a los gatos les encantan los roedores. Y no precisamente para trabar amistad con ellos. Crookshanks, que desde muy pequeño ha sido un gran amante de los ratones y las ratas, se ha convertido en un perfecto cazador con el paso de los años y se divierte recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts por las noches, mientras su amiga Hermione duerme y nadie puede verle. Suele esperar agazapado en los rincones, al amparo de la oscuridad más absoluta, y siempre se relame de anticipación antes de cazar. Aunque salir de marcha no es tan divertido desde que está por ahí la molesta Señora Norris, horrible gata con la que jamás de los jamases se aparearía, no acostumbra a dejar pasar la más mínima oportunidad de perderse entre las sombras, pero últimamente es distinto. Demasiado distinto a decir verdad.

Él ya había notado que algo no iba bien cuando conoció a la mascota del amigo de su amiga Hermione. Durante un par de semanas incluso pensó que podría tener alguna clase de prejuicio contra la ratita del chico Ron, pero Crookshanks sabía que era una rata rara y sabía por qué. En fin, tampoco podía decírselo a nadie, pero la sangre kneazle heredada de su padre, Crookshanks le permitía de reconocer a los animagos. Y era un talento muy útil porque gracias a él no había intentado ligarse a Minerva McGonagall, profesora de su amiga Hermione y gatita gris de muy buen ver, sí señor. Pero la cuestión no era esa, por fortuna, sino el hecho de que la ratita del chico Ron no fuera una rata sino un hombre.

Crookshanks no entendía por qué un humano tenía la necesidad de permanecer bajo la apariencia de un animal. A él le encantaba ser cómo era y no le tenía nada de envidia a su amiga Hermione y, además, los humanos no eran gran cosa. Únicamente una especie animal más, mucho más engreída que otras especies y gratificantemente mimosa y dada a cumplir con los caprichos de sus mascotas. En cualquier caso no era nada desagradables y no había ningún motivo para que uno de ellos optara por ser una rata. Eso intrigó mucho a Crookshanks, pero lo dejó correr porque en realidad tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Hasta que llegó él.

El perro.

Bueno, le decía perro por llamarlo de alguna manera. Crookshanks se había encontrado con él en el exterior, mientras perseguía a un par de ratones de campo la mar de escurridizos. Había estado tan concentrado en su tarea que ni siquiera le había visto llegar y se topó de bruces con él. La experiencia le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir corriendo porque los perros tenían unas mandíbulas bastante fuertes y poderosas, pero justo cuando iba a huir notó que no era un perro normal y bufó. ¿Era posible encontrarse con tres animagos al mismo tiempo? Muy normal no era, eso estaba claro, pero también perfectamente plausible. A los hechos se remitía.

El perro se había convertido en hombre casi inmediatamente. Un hombre sucio y apestoso, debía añadir Crookshanks, que siempre había sido un poco maniático con el tema de la limpieza y que, de haber podido, le habría aconsejado a ese tipo una buena ducha. Si no lo hacía por sí mismo, debería ser capaz de pensar en el resto de la sufridora humanidad. El hombre había extendido una mano hacia él y le había acariciado el lomo de forma muy satisfactoria. Crookshanks sólo pudo ronronear antes de olvidarse del mar olor. ¡Adoraba las caricias!

-Así que tú eres el amigo de Hermione –Le dijo el hombre en voz baja, acomodándolo en su regazo- Eres un gato muy listo. Me has reconocido de forma inmediata. Apuesto lo que sea a que también sabes lo de la rata.

Y eso sonó tan interesante que cuando Sirius Black, el hombre apestoso, le pidió ayuda, Crookshanks no se lo pensó ni un segundo antes de aceptar convertirse en su aliado. Por lo que Sirius le contó, la rata de Ron era peligrosa, un mago asesino y traicionero que incluso podría llegar a hacerle daño a su amiga Hermione. Y él no permitiría que eso ocurriera jamás. ¡Faltaría más!

Por eso había pasado todo el curso ayudando al apestoso. Le molestaba profundamente su ropa harapienta y su mal olor, pero le gustaba compartir ratas y caricias. Era muy relajante sentarse sobre las piernas de Sirius y dormirse mientras él pasaba la mano una y otra vez por su pelaje brillante y suave. Seguramente debía darle mucha envidia. ¡Con lo bien que lo cuidaba su amiga Hermione!

A veces Sirius mantenía su forma animal y Crookshanks correteaba por el Bosque Prohibido acompañado de un enorme perro negro. Un perro que aullaba a la luna y brincaba con nerviosismo, ansioso por disfrutar de una libertad que le fue cruelmente arrebatada durante muchos años. Sirius le había contado su trágica historia cuando le pidió ayuda y esa noche estaba ahí para hacer justicia. Porque vale, Sirius apestaba, pero la ratita era deleznable. Ir por ahí fingiendo la propia muerte para culpar a los demás estaba muy feo y Sirius Black y Crookshanks lo saben por experiencia.

Subido sobre el pecho de Sirius el apestoso, Crookshanks se convierte en abogado del diablo y bufa cuando Harry Potter, el amigo de su amiga Hermione, amenaza con matarlo. ¡Oh, no! Eso sí que no. No va a permitir que vuelvan a equivocarse con él porque no lo merece y está dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, sean cuales sean. Durante un segundo piensa que será la muerte, pero Harry no es capaz. Bien. A Crookshanks le gustaría poder explicarle la verdad, pero sabe que ha cumplido con su parte y se siente orgulloso.

Sólo espera que la caza de esa noche sea buena y que no tenga demasiado sabor a Scabbers. Podría morirse envenenado.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Cygnus Black._

_¡Oh! Qué no se me olvide. Ya tenemos afortunada y el regalo especial a las 1000 reviews será para Miss Highway`s. Ya tengo personajes y trama y me voy a poner a escribir de un momento a otro porque la inspiración me ha venido casi de inmediato. Ya veré cuándo puedo colgarlo._


	146. Cygnus Black I

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**146**

**Cygnus Black I**

**Cumpliendo con el deber**

Después de que su hermano Sirius hubiera heredado la casa familiar, Cygnus había decidido cumplir con los deseos de su esposa y había comprado una bonita propiedad en plena campiña. No era un terreno muy amplio, pero contaba con un pequeño bosque, algunas tierras de cultivo que tenía arrendadas y su propio lago, precioso y alejado de los muggles. Cygnus y Violetta habían levantado la casa desde sus cimientos, haciéndola a su gusto, y la mujer había insistido en cuidar de su propio jardín. Allí era donde habían criado a sus cuatro hijos y allí era donde Cygnus esperaba hacerse viejo. Ciertamente algunas veces echaba de menos la ciudad, pero la vida en el campo era tranquila y estaba exenta de sobresaltos y a él ya ni siquiera le apetecía dejarse ver en sociedad.

Cygnus incluso podía decir que se sentía feliz. Pollux y Cassiopeia, sus hijos mayores, ya estaban en Hogwarts y habían sido seleccionados para la casa de Slytherin. Eran muy buenos estudiantes y Cygnus, aunque no se lo dijera demasiado a menudo, se sentía orgulloso de ellos. Dorea, que era una niña preciosa y encantadora, ya había dado muestras de poseer un talento mágico extraordinario y últimamente no hacía más que hablar de su futuro en Hogwarts. Y luego estaba Marius.

Marius.

Cygnus lo observó desde el interior de la casa, a través de los amplios ventanales del salón. Estaba agarrado a la mano de su madre, recorriendo los jardines y sonriendo. ¿Cómo podía sonreír dadas las circunstancias? ¡Por Merlín! Tenía once años y nunca había demostrado tener ni un poco de magia corriendo por sus venas. Ni siquiera había recibido la carta de Hogwarts. Evidentemente era un squib y Cygnus ni siquiera podía acertar a explicar lo avergonzado que se sentía. ¿Cómo era posible que él, miembro orgulloso de una de las familias de más alto rango del mundo mágico, hubiera tenido un hijo squib?

-Tienes que hacerlo ya.

La voz de Sirius le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Allí estaban sus hermanos, al menos los tres que contaban. La figura casi amenazante de Sirius, el mayor, estaba a su lado. Belvina permanecía sentada junto a la chimenea, bordando como si no pasara nada. Arcturus se encontraba en pie en mitad de la estancia, sujetando una cajita dorada con las manos. Cygnus pensó en Phineas, el repudiado, y se preguntó si él aprobaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Violetta quiere despedirse de él –Dijo, volviendo a mirar a su mujer. A pesar de la distancia, no era difícil ver que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-La debilidad de tu mujer es una deshonra para la familia –Espetó Belvina sin levantar la vista de su costura, fría como un témpano de hielo- Debería estar aquí, afrontando la vergüenza como una Black.

Cygnus no replicó nada. Sabía que Belvina tenía razón, pero entendía perfectamente a su mujer. La noche anterior le había suplicado que no lo hiciera. Se arrodilló ante él, se aferró a sus pies y le pidió que tuviera piedad. Y a Cygnus le llegó al alma porque Violetta nunca había pedido clemencia, ni cuando fue obligada a casarse con él (Cygnus sabía muy bien lo mucho que le había dolido tener que hacerlo), ni durante todos los años que llevaban juntos.

-Es la hora, Cygnus. Ya ha tenido tiempo más que suficiente.

Tras decir eso, Arcturus se acercó a él, abrió la cajita dorada y le mostró la antigua daga ceremonial que devolvería el honor a la noble y ancestral familia Black. A Cygnus no le tembló la mano mientras tomaba el arma y la guardaba entre sus ropas. Le había planteado a Sirius la posibilidad de hacerlo utilizando la magia, pero su hermano consideraba que Marius no merecía tal honor. Era un squib y como tal debía morir.

Cygnus no miró atrás mientras salía a los jardines. Sabía que sus hermanos lo estaban observando y que cuando regresara ya no estarían allí. Caminó con decisión hacia donde se encontraban Violetta y Marius y vio a su mujer abrazando al niño de forma desesperada. Sí. Le apenaba que su mujer se mostrara tan débil, pero podía entenderla. Era una madre a punto de perder a su hijo.

Permaneció alejado unos metros para darles un minuto más de tiempo. Entonces, Violetta besó la frente del niño y le pidió que se quedara justo donde estaba mientras ella iba hacia Cygnus. Se miraron a los ojos y ella demostró que no se había rendido. No aún.

-Por favor –Dijo en un susurro, agarrando su túnica. Las manos le temblaban- Cygnus, por favor. Haré lo que quieras. Me iré con Marius lejos, donde nadie sepa de nosotros. Nos repudiarás frente a tu familia y el mundo y no te molestaremos nunca más. Te lo juro.

Cygnus apretó los dientes y la miró con desdén. A pesar de que lo que le estaba diciendo era una aberración, seguía comprendiéndola. Pobre Violetta. Quizá era la única que no se merecía todo ese dolor.

-¿Abandonaría a tus tres hijos por ese squib? –Dijo a pesar de todo, esforzándose porque su voz sonara asqueada.

-Marius también es mi hijo. Y claro que me dolería alejarme de mis niños, pero sé que los cuidarás bien.

Cygnus contuvo la respiración un segundo y pareció pensárselo, pero realmente no había vuelta atrás. Había tomado una decisión y pensaba seguir adelante a cualquier precio. Apartó a Violetta de su camino, escuchando su sollozo angustiado, y fue hasta Marius, que esperaba obedientemente donde su madre le había indicado.

De sus cuatro hijos, Marius era el que más se parecía a él. Tenía su mismo pelo oscuro y sus mismos ojos grises y seguramente podría haber sido un hombre muy atractivo. Desde muy pequeño había sido un crío muy despierto y siempre hacía gala de unos modales exquisitos. Podría haber sido el Black perfecto, pero era un squib, una aberración.

Sin dar explicación alguna, Cygnus agarró al niño por el cuello de su túnica y lo arrastró hacia el bosque. Marius, que en los últimos tiempos había notado que algo no estaba bien con su padre, parecía asustado. Cygnus podría haber intentado tranquilizarlo, pero no quería hablar con él. Haría lo que tenía que hacer, cumpliría con su deber, pero no iba a regodearse en ello porque, a pesar de todo, sacrificar a Marius sería duro. Muy duro.

-Padre –El niño jadeaba, incapaz de seguir el ritmo frenético de su progenitor- ¿Dónde vamos, padre?

-Cállate, Marius.

El chiquillo obedeció. Se dejó arrastrar hasta el lago familiar y no pudo mantener el equilibrio cuando su padre lo soltó con brusquedad. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y lo miró sin terminar de entender lo que estaba pasando.

Cygnus lo miró y le pareció que era más pequeño y que estaba más vulnerable que nunca. Sintió una punzada extraña en el corazón, algo que nunca había estado allí, y tuvo que obligarse a ser fuerte porque estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba cuidando del buen nombre de su familia, arrancando el cáncer de raíz.

-Quítate la túnica, Marius –Ordenó con frialdad- Una escoria squib como tú no merece vestir ropas de mago.

El niño se quedó paralizado. En los últimos tiempos su padre le había llamado squib en muchas ocasiones y siempre se había mostrado enfadado con él, pero nunca le habló con asco. Ni odio. Sabiendo que era lo mejor, se quitó la bonita túnica que su madre le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Cygnus se acercó entonces a él, lo alzó en vilo y lo tumbó con brusquedad sobre una piedra que sus hermanos y él solían utilizar para lanzarse al lago. El niño abrió los ojos con horror cuando su padre sacó la daga y elevó sus brazos todo lo que pudo.

-Eres una vergüenza para la familia Black y no mereces vivir.

-Padre.

-Es mi deber devolver el honor a mi casa.

-Por favor.

Marius intentó huir, pero Cygnus reaccionó rápidamente y lo inmovilizó con su propio cuerpo, colocándose sobre él y apretándole el cuello para lograr que dejara de moverse. No se esperaba que Marius fuera a luchar con tanto ahínco, pero sólo era un niño. Demasiado débil para lograr salvarse. Sólo tenía que cortarle el cuello y arrojar el cadáver al lago. Nadie iría a buscarlo porque a nadie le importaría. Cygnus se desharía de la fruta podrida y podría volver a mirar a los ojos a sus hermanos y, sin embargo, no pudo.

No pudo ver a Marius luchando contra él, agitándose como un animal herido y golpeándole en el brazo con sus puños de niño. No pudo oír sus súplicas y sus disculpas y no pudo mirarlo a los ojos –sus mismos ojos grises- y saber que estaba a punto de matar a su propio hijo. Desde siempre le habían dicho que la sangre era lo más importante, quizá más que la magia, y Cygnus no podía hacerlo porque, aunque fuera una vergüenza y una aberración, una parte de sí mismo quería a Marius tanto como a Pollux, Cassiopeia y Dorea.

Sintiéndose absolutamente derrotado, Cygnus soltó la daba, suspiró y tiró de Marius para abrazarle por última vez. El niño, que temblaba entre sollozos, también se agarró a él, como si no le importara que hubiera estado a punto de matarle, y Cygnus se permitió ser padre antes que Black durante un largo minuto. Entonces, apartó al niño bruscamente y lo miró a los ojos para demostrarle que lo que iba a decirle a continuación era verdad.

-No voy a llevarte a casa conmigo –Le dijo, y Marius sólo era capaz de seguir llorando- No vas a volver a ver ni a madre ni a tus hermanos nunca más. ¿Entiendes? No quiero que les busques porque la próxima vez que te vea, cumpliré con mi obligación. ¿Me has entendido, Marius?

-Sí, padre.

-Te llevaré a Londres.

La familia Black siempre creyó que Cygnus, incapaz de matar al niño, lo había llevado a Londres, abandonándolo a su suerte en los suburbios, pero no fue así. Se apareció con el pequeño Marius frente a un edificio destartalado y viejo y una vez más lo hizo seguirle el paso velozmente, sin que le importara que Marius apenas fuera capaz de subir las escaleras sin tropezar. Cygnus fue hasta la última planta y se detuvo frente a una puerta desvencijada que golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Podía oír las risas femeninas desde el exterior y maldijo la fea costumbre que tenía Phineas de tirarse a prostitutas muggles.

Tardó un buen rato en abrir, pero al final Cygnus se encontró frente a frente con Phineas el repudiado. Únicamente llevaba puesta una enorme camisola blanca, tenía pinta de no haberse afeitado en meses y parecía un poco borracho. Justo tras él, en la cama, dos mujeres desnudas le dedicaron sendas miradas lascivas y Cygnus, a pesar de que estaba ansioso por librarse de Marius, no pudo evitar taparle los ojos al niño para que no contemplara ese espectáculo tan indigno.

-¡Cygnus! ¡Alabados sean los Dioses! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Efectivamente estaba borracho, pero eso no le detuvo. Hizo que Marius se pusiera frente a Phineas y su voz sonó tan fría como era de esperar tratándose de un hombre como él.

-Marius es un squib –Dijo sin más preámbulos, sin importarle que las fulanas lo escucharan. Eran problema de Phineas- Sirius, como cabeza de familia, me ha ordenado que lo sacrifique para salvaguardar el honor del apellido Black, pero… -Cygnus agachó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado por su debilidad- No he podido hacerlo.

Phineas entornó los ojos, repentinamente lúcido. Miró entonces al niño, que luchaba de forma bastante patética contra las lágrimas y que seguía temblando de miedo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? –Espetó el mayor de los hermanos- Te recuerdo que ya no soy un Black.

-No puedo llevarlo a casa. Si lo hago, Sirius, Arcturus o incluso Belvina se encargarán de él.

-¿Qué pasa, Cygnus? ¿Eres incapaz de cuidar de tus hijos?

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo –Cygnus apretó los dientes, molesto por la poca comprensión que estaba demostrando tener su hermano- Sabes que aunque me oponga encontrarán la manera de librarse de él. Por eso quiero que te lo quedes tú.

-¿Qué?

-Por favor, Phineas. Ocúpate de él. Marius es un buen chico. No te dará problemas.

Cygnus empujó al niño y Phineas se vio obligado a cogerlo. El crío era idéntico a su hermano y él realmente no tenía ninguna gana de lidiar con mocosos, pero conocía a esos psicópatas que tenía por familia y sabía que no iban a consentir que un squib llevara el apellido Black. Además Cygnus, que era el hombre más orgullos que Phineas había conocido nunca, debía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para estar allí, frente a la deshonra de la familia, pidiéndole ayuda.

-Está bien. Me quedo con el mocoso, pero no esperes que cambie de estilo de vida.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él –Espetó con desdén Cygnus, aliviado internamente y otra vez altivo por fuera- Por mí como si se lo quieres vender a tus amiguitos libertinos.

Phineas alzó una ceja. De sobra sabía su hermano que nunca haría algo parecido, pero no le dijo nada mientras Cygnus se daba media vuelta y desaparecía, abandonando a Marius a su suerte. O casi, porque el niño enseguida sintió las manos de su recién encontrado tío sobre sus hombros.

-Vamos, chico –Le dijo, metiéndolo en la habitación y sonriendo a las muggles de la cama- Mirad, preciosas. Quiero presentaos a mi sobrino Marius.

-¡Oh, qué encanto!

Mientras un Marius aterrado y tímido empezaba a comprender que su vida iba a cambiar sustancialmente, Cygnus se tomaba su tiempo para regresar a casa. Cuando lo hizo, sus hermanos ya no estaban allí, pero sí Violetta, que le esperaba en el salón con la mirada repleta de vacío y odio. Dorea jugaba distraídamente a sus pies, ajena a todo lo que había pasado durante ese nefasto día.

Cygnus se acercó a su esposa y le cogió una mano que besó casi a modo de disculpa.

-Lo que has hecho, Cygnus –Dijo con voz contenida, como si no quisiera llamar la atención de Dorea- No te voy a perdonar jamás. ¿Me oyes? A partir de hoy, tú y yo no…

-Lo he llevado con Phineas –El brujo interrumpió a su esposa. No quería que dijera ciertas cosas y tampoco que siguiera sufriendo.

-¿Qué?

-No pude hacerlo, Violetta. Phineas cuidará de él, pero tienes que prometerme que no le buscarás porque la próxima vez que Marius irrumpa en nuestra familia, sean cuales sean las circunstancias, tendré que matarlo.

Violetta, que no le había quitado los ojos de encima, miró a Dorea y asintió. Sí. Era lo mejor. No podría volver a ver a su niño, pero al menos sabía que estaba vivo y con un poco de suerte le iría bien. No podía esperar demasiado de Phineas, pero debía mantener la esperanza. En cuanto a Cygnus, realmente no podía perdonarle porque de una forma o de otra le había arrebatado a su hijo, pero no se lo dijo. Le odiaba profundamente y algún día ajustaría cuentas, pero por el momento su marido debía pensar que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos.

-Gracias.

Cygnus Black nunca había escuchado un agradecimiento tan falso como aquel y supo que nada volvería a ser como antes, pero también lo dejó estar porque había pasado un día de perros. Se merecía un descanso.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Cygnus Black II (no me acordaba yo de que había dos XD)_

_Después de la próxima actualización, habrá capítulo especial de la letra C, así que ya podéis iniciar las votaciones para ver qué personaje es el protagonista. Id pensándolo ;)_


	147. Cygnus Black II

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**147**

**Cygnus Black II**

**El árbol familiar**

-¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a darle dinero a ese traidor!

-Y yo te repito que voy a hacer lo que me salga de las pelotas, Walburga.

Cygnus puso los ojos en blanco. Desde que era un mocoso imberbe, Alphard Black había hecho uso de un vocabulario de lo más vulgar y barriobajero al que el menor de los hermanos nunca terminó de acostumbrarse. Por ello, ardió en deseos de pedirle que cuidara un poco más sus palabras, pero Walburga no se lo permitió. Todo el asunto de su hijo Sirius la tenía un poco desquiciada y cuando supo que Alphard le había estado dando dinero al chico, la bruja había entrado en ebullición y no había dudado en llamar a su hermano para exigirle una explicación. Explicación que, por otro lado, Alphard no estaba muy dispuesto a darle.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

-¿Cómo te atreves tú a decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer?

-¡Soy tu hermana mayor! ¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo.

Alphard alzó una ceja en un gesto de incredulidad que no mejoró ni un poco el mal humor de Walburga. La mujer, que había decidido actuar como cabeza de familia desde hacía algún tiempo –algo que, por cierto, nadie le había pedido- parecía creerse en posesión de la verdad absoluta y no había demasiada gente que estuviera dispuesta a contradecirla. Orion, su abnegado y un tanto desgraciado esposo, siempre fue del tipo callado. Cygnus, el menor de los tres hermanos, había aprendido desde muy pequeño a seguirle la corriente a Walburga. Alphard, en cambio, era diferente.

Cygnus sabía que de vez en cuando crecía una fruta podrida en el árbol de la familia Black y sus ojos se deslizaron hasta el tapiz que adornaba las paredes de aquella regia habitación, prestando atención a los nombres que habían sido borrados en los últimos cien años. Isla Black, que había huido para casarse con un muggle. El excéntrico Phineas II, borracho, putero, amante de los muggles y criador de Marius, el único squib en varias generaciones. Cedrella, vergonzosamente convertida en una Weasley. Sirius, su sobrino rebelde que se había fugado tan solo unos meses antes. Y Andrómeda, su hija.

Walburga y Alphard seguían discutiendo amargamente, pero Cygnus no les escuchaba. Aunque era plenamente consciente de que no le había quedado más remedio que expulsarla de la familia, a Cygnus aún le dolía haber perdido a Andrómeda. Walburga no lo sabía, por supuesto, y Alphard parecía sospechar algo, pero Cygnus nunca le había dicho a nadie que echaba de menos a su hija a pesar de que se había casado con ese asqueroso sangresucia.

Cuando eran niñas, Cygnus se había sentido muy orgulloso de sus tres hijas. Eran preciosas, listas y encantadoras y al brujo le había gustado observarlas mientras jugaban, estudiaban o se peleaban entre ellas. Las había querido muchísimo a las tres, pero en el fondo de su corazón siempre hubo un lugar especial para Andrómeda porque era la más fuerte, la que poseía un espíritu más libre y la única que parecía mínimamente dispuesta a saltarse las convenciones sociales. Walburga había puesto el grito en el cielo en más de una ocasión por ese motivo y Cygnus le había dado la razón y había intentando –sin demasiado entusiasmo- convencer a Andrómeda de que debía comportarse como una dama, pero en realidad la había encontrado adorable. Bellatrix era la perfecta sangrepura, ferviente defensora de los ideales de la familia Black, y Narcissa era tan delicada como una preciosa flor, una belleza deslumbrante por la que se peleaban los jóvenes casaderos de las familias de más alta alcurnia, pero Andrómeda era la favorita de su padre. Hasta que sucedió lo del sangresucia, por supuesto.

Cygnus jamás podría perdonarle la decepción que había supuesto que eligiera a Tonks por encima de su familia. Nunca podría superar aquella humillación y definitivamente no quería tener que volver a encontrarse con Andrómeda porque entonces no la miraría como a una hija, sino como a una traidora, y se vería obligado a hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Cygnus sabía que Druella estaba manejando aquel asunto con más entereza, que su mujer no echaba en falta a Andrómeda y que la odiaba casi con la misma intensidad que Walburga odiaba a Sirius, pero Cygnus simplemente no podía sentir desprecio por su hija. Decepción, tristeza e ira sí, pero odio no. Eran palabras mayores.

Observó a Walburga un instante. Seguía haciéndole reproches a un Alphard cada vez más alterado y Cygnus se dijo que tenía ciertas cosas en común con Druella: ninguna de las dos era demasiado maternal y ambas pretendían defender el honor familiar sobre todas las cosas, incluidos sus hijos. Druella, una Black de pleno derecho a pesar de haber nacido siendo una Rosier, había animado con entusiasmo a Bellatrix y a su sobrino Evan a unirse a ese mago, Lord Voldemort. Cygnus la había escuchado hablar durante noches enteras sobre los beneficios que supondría para la familia firmar una alianza con el defensor de la sangrepura y el azote de los sangresucia y sus amigos. Él hubiera optado por ser prudente a la espera de que se desarrollaran los acontecimientos, pero tras la traición de Andrómeda, el hecho de que Bellatrix le hubiera mostrado con orgullo la prueba de que luchaba por una causa justa supuso un gran alivio para él.

-Si insistes en desobedecerme, tendré que tomar medidas –Decía Walburga entre gritos, señalando con un dedo a su hermano.

-¿Qué medidas?

-Si ayudas a ese traidor, te expulsaré de la familia.

A Cygnus le sorprendió que su hermana estuviera dispuesta a dar ese paso. Se lamentó por no haber prestado atención a lo que esos dos se estaban diciendo y esperó con impaciencia a que Alphard dijera algo. Una parte de él creía que su hermano recularía y optaría por hacerle caso a Walburga, pero otra sabía que el mago era demasiado independiente como para que eso le importara.

-Ese traidor es tu hijo, maldita estúpida –Espetó Alphard con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados. Estaba tan alterado que Cygnus temió que fueran a llegar a las varitas- ¡A él deberías defenderle, en lugar de lamerle el trasero a ese Ryddle!

-¡Sirius es una vergüenza! ¡Cómo tú!

-¿En serio? ¡Pues me importa una mierda, hermanita! Expúlsame de tu familia, bórrame del tapiz de los cojones, pero voy a seguir ayudando al chico porque es el único que merece la pena. ¡Él y tu hija!

A Cygnus le sorprendió verse incluido en la conversación, pero supo reaccionar antes de que se le notara desconcertado.

-No metas a Andrómeda en esto. Ella no tiene nada que ver con el asunto que estamos tratando.

-¿Qué no tiene nada que ver? ¡Sois un par de vendidos! Yo no tengo hijos, pero jamás hubiera hecho lo que habéis hecho vosotros con esos chicos. ¡Vosotros sois la vergüenza de la familia Black, no ellos!

Llegados a ese punto de extrema acritud, Walburga sacó la varita. Cygnus se sintió repentinamente consternado al pensar en que, efectivamente, se sentía avergonzado de Andrómeda, pero también era verdad que le hubiera gustado muchísimo conocer a su nieta. Se llamaba Nymphadora y era metamorfomaga. La había visto una vez en el Callejón Diagon, acompañada por su padre, y no había podido ocultar una sonrisa al descubrir que tenía el pelo rosa.

-Tú lo has querido.

Cygnus pensó que su hermana iba a atacar a Alphard, pero en vez de eso apuntó al tapiz y borró el nombre con un pequeño estallido de llamas verdosas. Alphard apretó los dientes, alzó la cabeza y se dispuso a irse.

-Iros a la mierda, cabrones.

Dicho eso, el hermano mediano se fue dando un sonoro portazo. Cygnus se dejó caer en una silla, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado y sin poder sonreír internamente al darse cuenta de que las últimas palabras que oiría de su hermano eran un par de exabruptos. No hubiera esperado otra cosa.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Será el especial de la letra C, así que aprovechad los últimos días para dejar los votos. Saludos. _


	148. ESPECIAL Colin Creevey

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

_**N/A: **__Esta semana no ha habido demasiados votos. Alguien sugirió un par de nombres que no están en el listado de FFnet, así que desgraciadamente no he podido tenerlos en cuenta, así que Colin ha ganado por mayoría. Hace ya mucho tiempo que escribí sobre él; a ver qué sacamos hoy en claro._

**148**

**ESPECIAL – Colin Creevey**

**No tan fan**

Colin Creevey, estudiante de Gryffindor de padres muggles, supo que era un mago a los once años, cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts y se enteró de que existía un mundo plagado de gente con unas habilidades muy especiales. Ya antes de ese día sus padres habían notado que era un chico diferente porque muchas cosas inexplicables solían ocurrir a su alrededor, pero eso no supuso ninguna diferencia porque cuando Colin supo lo que era, estuvo a punto de morirse. Del susto y la alegría, ambas cosas. Cuando se pudo recuperar del impacto inicial, el mayor de los hermanos Creevey investigó todo lo que pudo sobre los magos y descubrió a Harry Potter, quien se convirtió en su ídolo en una milésima de segundo.

Colin se sabía de memoria la biografía de _El-Chico-Que-Vivió_ y lo admiraba profundamente porque había sido capaz de derrotar al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos cuando solo era un bebé. En realidad no había mucho más por saber, pero para Colin fue más que suficiente. Cuando se hizo con su cámara fotográfica en el Callejón Diagón, mientras adquiría todo el material escolar que le haría falta para Hogwarts, Colin decidió que no sólo la utilizaría para captar en imágenes cómo era el mundo mágico, sino que le serviría para conocer a Harry un poco mejor. Pesaba sacarle todas las fotografías que pudiera. Unas las guardaría y otras se las enviaría a sus padres y a Dennis porque ellos tenían que saber cómo eran Harry y el mundo mágico.

Así pues, ya en su primer año Colin era considerado como una especie de bicho raro que se pasaba todo el día persiguiendo a Harry Potter con la cámara a cuestas. Quizá las actividades de sus compañeros no eran algo precisamente digno de mención, pero a Colin le fascinaba que un héroe como él pudiera ser al mismo tiempo un chico tan normal. Harry era un tipo amable que se mostraba bastante incómodo cuando alguien se mostraba impresionado por él y que procuraba ponerle buena cara a Colin cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Con el tiempo pareció un poco cansado de tanta foto, pero Colin no era capaz de recordar ni una sola vez en la que hubiera sido borde con él. Sí, Harry Potter no sólo era un gran mago; también era un buen chaval y, con los años, Colin empezó a admirarlo por ello.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que todos en Hogwarts tendían a pensar que Colin dedicaba la mayor parte de tiempo a adorar a _El Elegido_, el chico Creevey hacía muchísimas más cosas. Por ejemplo, asistía puntualmente a todas sus clases, siempre hacía los deberes y acostumbraba a sacar buenas notas. Herbología no se le daba demasiado bien y había dejado por imposible la Astronomía, pero por lo demás era un estudiante promedio. Solía hacer la tarea en la biblioteca, acompañado de otros Gryffindor de su curso. Se había hecho muy amigo de casi todos y otra de sus actividades favoritas era hacer el idiota por ahí con los otros chicos, jugar al quidditch de vez en cuando y hablar de chicas. Sí, eso estaba muy bien.

Al principio, Colin se había sentido un poco extraño porque a él no le gustó ninguna chica hasta que cumplió los dieciséis años. Por lo general se llevaba bastante bien con las niñas. Tenía la sensación de que lo consideraban como a uno más porque no iba por ahí haciéndose el chulo ni les decía guarradas ni les miraba descaradamente el culo y las tetas. Las chicas debían pensarse que era inofensivo, más del tipo amigo que del tipo novio, así que Colin tenía muchas amigas. Ginny Weasley entre ellas.

Colin siempre la había considerado como su mejor amiga. Hicieron buenas migas en su primer día de colegio, empezaron a sentarse juntos en las clases y hacían los deberes o se iban a dar un paseo al lago. Colin la había visto reír, llorar y echarse un par de novios y nunca sintió nada por ella hasta que empezaron su sexto curso en Hogwarts y todo cambió. Un día estaban subiendo la escalera, la falda de Ginny se alzó un poquito más de la cuenta y el pobre chico tuvo que salir huyendo porque su cuerpo respondió de una manera un poco inapropiada. Al principio Colin creyó que sólo se trataba de una reacción física, algo normal porque su amiga Ginny tenía un culito respingón que cualquiera tendría ganas de apretujar, pero después empezaron las mariposas en el estómago y demás chorradas románticas y Colin se dio cuenta de que le gustaba de verdad. No sólo se trataba de que tuviera buen tipo; Ginny era inteligente, divertida, poderosa y le estaba volviendo loco. Por algún motivo, Colin empezó a tenerle bastante inquina a Dean Thomas, con el que hablaba de fútbol a veces y que hasta entonces le había caído simpático, y se alegró un montón cuando Ginny y él rompieron. Durante semanas se planteó la posibilidad de pedirle una cita. Ginny le gustaba y, aunque le aterraba la idea, quería prepararse para dar el paso y confesarle sus sentimientos, pero entonces apareció Harry Potter y Colin supo que nunca lo haría. Y Harry ya no le parecía tan genial.

Una tarde, casi sin querer, escuchó a Ron Weasley comentar que su hermana siempre había estado colada por Harry Potter y que no le molestaba para nada que se hicieran novios. Colin, que de un día para otro había dejado de ser el fiel compañero y confesor de Ginny, se sintió furioso. Seguramente era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía de esa forma puesto que normalmente era un tipo de lo más tranquilo, pero no entendía por qué Harry tenía que hacerle algo así. Él era famoso, había un montón de chicas dispuestas a salir con él, podría hacerse novio de cualquiera, y sin embargo le había echado las zarpas a Ginny Weasley, la única persona que le había gustado nunca.

¿Qué derecho tenía el héroe del mundo mágico a romperle el corazón en mil pedazos? Colin sabía la respuesta. Ninguno. Harry podría haber derrotado a Voldemort siendo un bebé, de una forma bastante deficiente puesto que el tipo aquel había regresado a la vida, podría haber formado el ED y tantas otras cosas más, pero no tenía ningún derecho a pisotear a un pobre chaval normal y corriente que lo único que quería era empezar una relación con una chica tan normal y corriente como él. Por eso, porque estaba enfadado y celoso y porque se sentía impotente, Colin decidió que no habría más fotos, que dejara de ser el fan de Harry Potter y sería sólo Colin Creevey. Tenía que empezar un nuevo camino, alejarse del tipo que le había traicionado de una forma tan cruel –aún cuando Harry no tuviera ni idea de que lo había hecho- y seguir adelante.

Quizá la muerte de Dumbledore y todo lo que pasó después trastocaron un poco sus planes, pero cuando Colin Creevey murió, valiente e inconsciente como todo buen Gryffindor, era un poco menos fan de Harry Potter y un poco más dueño de su destino porque no solo peleó por ayudar al héroe, que también. Lo hizo porque era su futuro y su vida lo que estaban en juego y no podía quedarse quieto mientras el mundo se hundía a su alrededor. Y Harry le agradeció el sacrificio conservando un par de fotografías y guardando su nombre en un rincón muy especial de su memoria, junto a tantos otros que también murieron en Hogwarts y que no tuvieron la suerte de ver el nuevo mundo que habían ayudado a forjar.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Dennis Bishop._


	149. Dennis Bishop

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**149**

**Dennis Bishop**

**La peor pesadilla**

Cuando era niña y alguien le preguntaba qué quería ser de mayor, la señora Cole lo tenía muy claro: madre. La gente solía sonreír con satisfacción, como si esa debiera ser la mayor aspiración de toda mujer y la niña que un día se fue se sentía muy orgullosa de sus sueños y anhelos, pero con el paso del tiempo éstos se fueron convirtiendo en pesadilla porque la mujer se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlos realidad. En primer lugar porque a sus treinta y tantos años ya se había convertido en toda una solterona y en segundo porque ser madre sin tener un marido al lado era algo inadmisible en su sociedad. La señora Cole había aceptado el fracaso de sus ambiciones, pero no se había resignado, decidiendo que finalmente haría con su vida lo que tanto deseaba hacer: criar niños, cuidar de ellos y ayudarles a convertirse en hombres y mujeres de bien.

Por eso había empezado a trabajar en el orfanato. Si Dios le negaba la posibilidad de tener sus propios hijos, se encargaría de los niños de otras mujeres. Al principio había sido una cuidadora más pero poco a poco, gracias a su dedicación, había conseguido convertirse en la directora del centro, siendo consciente de que había llegado a lo más alto y mostrándose dispuesta a permanecer en la cumbre para siempre. Por eso no había cometido el error de otros compañeros directores que se volvían ociosos y se despreocupaban de los niños. No, ella había seguido al pie del cañón, preocupándose de todos y cada uno de los huérfanos, educándoles para un futuro que se les presentaba más difícil que a la mayoría de la gente.

La señora Cole había procurado repartir tiempo y recursos entre todos los niños por igual, pero no solo era una buena profesional. También era humana y como tal tenía sus debilidades. Como esos dos pequeños, convertidos ya en adultos: Amy Benson y Dennis Bishop.

Al principio no eran más que dos huérfanos más. Amy era hija de una criada que se había quedado embarazada de su patrón y se había visto obligada a dejar a la niña para conservar su trabajo. Dennis era el cuarto hijo de una prostituta de Londres que, después de abandonar a sus otros vástagos por media Inglaterra, no había tenido reparos en dejarlo a él también. Ambos fueron dos niños normales hasta que pasó quién sabe qué cosa con esa abominación que siempre fue Tom Ryddle. Quizá fuera injusto culpar al chiquillo aquel de lo ocurrido porque realmente la señora Cole no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado durante la famosa excursión a la cueva, pero su instinto le decía que Ryddle les había hecho algo. Los dos pequeños se habían vuelto asustadizos y desconfiados y la mujer les había tenido que consolar tantas veces que se convirtieron en sus favoritos.

A Amy había conseguido mantenerla a su lado. Cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor como para irse del orfanato, la señora Cole ofreció un empleo. A pesar de su carácter un tanto taciturno, a la chica siempre se le dio bien tratar con los niños más pequeños, así que a nadie le pareció extraño que siguiera allí, trabajando como cuidadora. En cuanto a Dennis, tuvo la desgracia de ser un varón en la Inglaterra de los años cuarenta y como tantos otros chicos terminó yendo a la guerra con solo diecisiete años. Muchos de sus huérfanos habían muerto en el continente, pero Dennis había tenido suerte y esa mañana de enero de 1945, la señora Cole lo encontró en un hospital de Londres. Lo habían traído desde Francia junto a otros heridos y realmente tenía suerte de estar vivo porque había pasado semanas al borde de la muerte. Tendría una cicatriz en el rostro durante el resto de su vida, había perdido tres dedos de la mano derecha y le habían tenido que cortar la pierna derecha por debajo de la rodilla, pero estaba vivo.

La señora Cole siguió a la solícita enfermera hasta la sala donde habían instalado a Dennis y no tardó en verlo. Tenía el pelo de un rubio un tanto apagado y los ojos oscuros fijos en el techo. Estaba pálido y parecía abatido y la señora Cole dudó que fuera a salir adelante. Nunca fue un chico precisamente fuerte y cuando se acercó a la cama lo sintió tan apagado como el color de su pelo. Sin embargo, algo brilló en sus ojos cuando vio a la mujer.

-¡Señora Cole!

Dennis pareció sorprendido y contento a partes iguales. La mujer, que no había podido decirle nada para hacerse notar, sonrió y le cogió una mano de la misma forma que cuando era pequeño y estaba enfermo.

-Hola Dennis. ¿Cómo estás?

Él se mordió los labios, sin duda intentando controlar el improperio que pugnaba por escaparse de su boca. La señora Cole odiaba que sus niños dijeran palabrotas y a Dennis le había caído más de un castigo por mal hablado. Antes de la cueva, por supuesto.

-No podré volver al frente –Dijo mirando su pierna- Los médicos dicen que me pondré bien.

-Eso espero –La señora Cole tomó asiento, sin soltarle la mano aún- Tienes que reponerte lo antes posible.

El chico la miró un instante, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo allí, y luego volvió a centrar su atención en el trozo de pierna que le faltaba. Cuando habló, sonó como un niño pequeño que se lamentaba porque la cena le había sentado mal.

-Me han cortado la pierna –Musitó, angustiado y asustado, desahogándose con alguien después de varias semanas prácticamente en soledad.

-Ya lo sé, Dennis. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Soy un tullido. No puedo volver a la guerra, no podré encontrar trabajo. No puedo hacer nada.

-No digas eso, cariño –La señora Cole le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente, luchando contra su propio sentimiento de angustia. El pobrecito Dennis no se merecía lo que le estaba pasando- Ya se nos va a ocurrir algo, te lo prometo.

-¿Dónde voy a ir cuándo me dejen marchar?

-¿Cómo que dónde vas a ir? Te vienes a casa, por supuesto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te piensas que te voy a dejar solo? ¡Qué poco me conoces, Dennis Bishop!

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

No hacía tanto tiempo que había estado allí y sin embargo a Dennis le pareció una eternidad. El orfanato seguía estando ahí, con su mismo aspecto de siempre y con ese olor a desinfectante tan característico que no podría olvidar jamás. Mientras él estaba en el continente, luchando por conservar la vida, las cosas en su viejo hogar no habían cambiado nada. El mismo personal, los mismos niños y la señora Cole dirigiéndolo todo con su alentadora mano de hierro.

Dennis dejó que el señor McMurray le ayudara a bajarse del coche. El hombre, un tipo alto y robusto de unos sesenta años, había sido su profesor de Matemáticas y Ciencias durante toda su infancia y siempre había tenido fama de estricto. Dennis podía dar fe de ello, pero también era cierto que siempre estaba ahí para echarle una mano a la señora Cole cuando lo necesitaba. Dennis se apoyó en él, molesto porque aún no conseguía dominar las muletas como debiera, e intentó no pensar en nada mientras iba hacia el edificio.

Cuando la señora Cole le ofreció la posibilidad de irse con ella, de volver a casa, Dennis no había estado muy seguro de qué hacer. Desde que los médicos le dijeron que se iba a quedar lisiado para siempre, Dennis había entrado en un bucle de autocompasión que incluso le llevó a desear la muerte. Muchos compañeros habían muerto en el frente, luchando codo a codo con él, pero Dennis había sobrevivido. Los médicos decían que era muy fuerte, que había sufrido lesiones muy severas y que había perdido muchísima sangre; no parecían explicarse cómo era posible que siguiera vivo y, a decir verdad, Dennis tampoco lo entendía porque nunca se había considerado un chico fuerte. No después de la cueva. Las cosas que sintió allí, lo que vio y averiguó aquel día, le habían estado atormentado durante años. Era como si hubiera estado viviendo una pesadilla terrible, como si su infancia no hubiera sido más que un montón de malos sueños y terrores de niño, pero después de la guerra Dennis no podía evitar pensar que todo aquello no fue más que un juego. ¿Cómo podría alguien seguir adelante tras ver todo lo que él tuvo que ver? Era imposible, menos aún si se estaba mutilado e incapacitado para llevar una vida normal.

Sin embargo, la señora Cole parecía dispuesta a ayudarle a dejar atrás esos pensamientos tan negativos. Siempre fue una mujer enérgica, lo más parecido a una madre que Dennis había tenido nunca. Una madre que tenía que dedicar todo su tiempo a cuidar de decenas de niños como él pero que siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitabas. Dennis sabía que la vida en algunos orfanatos era un infierno. En el frente había conocido a otros huérfanos como él que siempre enmudecían cuando se hablaba de los hospicios, pero él no podía quejarse porque la señora Cole los había cuidado bien. A todos. Y aún seguía haciéndolo porque había ido a buscarle al hospital y se lo había llevado allí, a casa. Le había prometido que encontrarían un empleo para él, que sería alguien útil independientemente de su estado físico, pero Dennis no terminaba de creerla. No estaba pasando precisamente por los mejores momentos de su vida.

Mientras avanzaban a través del patio, muchos niños se acercaron a curiosear. Dennis se acordaba de la mayor parte de ellos y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando los pequeñajos empezaron a hablar de él como si fuera un héroe de guerra. Dennis se preguntaba qué había de heroico en coger un fusil y ponerse a matar para evitar ser él muerto, pero también se permitió disfrutar de las miradas de admiración de los niños porque, aunque no se sintiera un héroe sí que era un superviviente y eso debía tener algún mérito por más que él estuviera empeñado en que la muerte realmente no era tan mala opción. También era cierto que se sentía torpe y expuesto ante todas esas miradas y llegar al hall principal fue todo un alivio. El señor McMurray lo llevó hasta una de las salas de juegos y Dennis se sentó allí mientras la señora Cole le informaba de que iba a prepararle una habitación y prohibía a los niños que le molestaran. Instantes después, Dennis se había quedado solo con sus pensamientos, echando de menos el bullicio de todos aquellos huerfanitos.

Sin embargo, la soledad no duró mucho porque apenas un minuto después alguien abrió la puerta y apareció Amy Benson. Dennis entró en tensión, avergonzado por todo y al mismo tiempo por nada, e hizo ademán de ponerse en pie. Sin embargo, Amy hizo un gesto, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta él. Se sentó a su lado y permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Su relación había sido un poco rara desde lo de la cueva. Cuando eran pequeños hacían todo juntos. Se habían hecho amigos desde antes de aprender a andar y adoraban hacer travesuras y sacar de quicio a los cuidadores, pero entonces Ryddle se había cruzado en su camino y les había destrozado la vida a los dos. Después de lo de la cueva simplemente no habían podido seguir siendo amigos porque estar cerca el uno del otro era aumentar aquellos malos recuerdos. Además, Amy parecía haber empezado a superar todo eso en algún momento de su adolescencia y Dennis se había quedado atrás, eternamente trastornado y sin fuerzas para recuperar la normalidad. Saber que Amy era más fuerte le avergonzaba y pretender hablar con ella sobre todo eso era una idea absurda, pero ese día Dennis sintió que algo era diferente y acertó a levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

Amy era una chica bastante guapa. Se había oscurecido un poco el pelo y usaba carmín rosado que le daba un aspecto dulce. Además había algo distinguido en ella. Tan solo la señora Cole sabía que su padre era un pez gordo, pero era evidente que había heredado algunas cosas suyas. Dennis, que llevaba varios meses con la única compañía femenina de las enfermeras gruñonas de los hospitales en los que se había estado recuperando, sintió un calor extraño subirle por el pecho al darse cuenta de que Amy ya no era esa niña con la que compartió traumas y juegos infantiles. Ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha. Y muy bien hecha, por cierto.

-Me alegro un montón de que estés aquí, Dennis –Le dijo Amy sin más preámbulos y sin mirarle directamente- Cuando la señora Cole dijo que volverías no me lo podía creer.

-Ya. No sé si será algo temporal.

Amy le miró la pierna herida, pero apartó la vista enseguida.

-Siento lo que te ha pasado.

Dennis no dijo nada. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido no sabía muy bien cómo hablar sobre sus heridas.

-La señora Cole me ha pedido que te acompañe a tu cuarto, pero antes me gustaría decirte algo –Dennis la miró con curiosidad- Lo que pasó en la cueva…

Definitivamente el joven no se esperaba que ella fuera a mencionar aquel asunto. Dennis se puso tenso y hubiera salido corriendo de haber podido.

-No quiero hablar de la cueva.

-Pues creo que tenemos que hacerlo. Deberíamos haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-Ya no tiene importancia, Amy.

-Sí que la tiene. Siempre la tendrá.

-Ryddle sólo era un maldito lunático. Además, ahora tengo nuevas pesadillas de las que preocuparme, puedes estar segura.

Amy apretó los dientes. Sin duda alguna sí que quería profundizar en el asunto de la cueva, pero no podía obligar a Dennis a hablar si no quería. Sin embargo, sí que podía decir otras cosas.

-Cuando me… -Se puso un poco colorada porque no estaba acostumbrada a hablar sobre ciertas cosas con nadie, menos aún con chicos- Cuando me hice mujer, la señora Cole me explicó que podría tener hijos, que estaba preparada para albergar vida en mi interior –Dennis la miró de reojo, prestando especial interés a su vientre- Durante años tuve miedo a la muerte, pero ese día me di cuenta de que no merecía la pena estar asustada porque lo que pasó en la cueva se quedó en la cueva. Me gustaría que tú también fueras capaz de entender eso. La cueva es pasado, Dennis. Ryddle no puede hacernos daño. Y la guerra, por más reciente que esté todo, también será pasado dentro de poco y no puedes dejar que condiciones el resto de tu vida –Amy suspiró y tuvo la osadía de cogerle una mano- Si tú quieres, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte. Lo superaremos juntos.

Dennis sintió el tacto suave de su mano y durante casi un motivo no pudo dejar de observar esos dedos finos y esa piel blanca. Era una mano preciosa. Sentía la mirada de Amy fija en él, pero eso no le incomodó en absoluto, sino que fue casi como un alivio poder sentirse observado sin querer desaparecer de la tierra. Se preguntó si Amy tendría razón, si era posible recuperarse de todo lo que había vivido, y se dijo que con suerte sí que lo sería. Después de todo era joven, casi un niño, tenía toda la vida por delante y estaba en casa, rodeado de un montón de gente que quería ayudarle. Muchos compañeros soldados, mutilados y tullidos como él, no tendrían ni eso y Dennis comprendió que era una gran diferencia y se prometió a sí mismo que lo intentaría. Se tomaría un par de días para adaptarse a su nueva existencia y para seguir compadeciéndose y después dejaría que Amy y la señora Cole lo sacaran a flote y le ayudaran a descansar. Después de tanto tiempo se lo merecía.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Dennis Creevey._


	150. Dennis Creevey

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**150**

**Dennis Creevey**

**Hijo único**

Su nuevo colegio no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el antiguo, aunque en opinión de Dennis Creevey era algo perfectamente lógico teniendo en cuenta que anteriormente había estudiado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el lugar más fascinante que había conocido nunca. El chico estaba seguro de que iba a echar de menos el castillo, a sus antiguos amigos y ante todo la magia, pero ni siquiera por eso estaba dispuesto a echarse atrás. Había tomado esa decisión varios meses antes, mientras sus padres se abrazaban a él y le hacían prometer que nunca les abandonaría como había hecho Colin.

Colin.

Dennis apretó los dientes. Aún estaba enfadado con él. Su hermano y él siempre habían estado muy unidos. Desde niños habían sido uña y carne, habían hecho todo juntos y habían soñado con hacerse viejos uno al lado del otro, pero Colin ya no estaba. Había muerto en mayo, defendiendo Hogwarts de los mortífagos. Harry Potter en persona le había dicho que su hermano fue muy valiente, un perfecto Gryffindor, pero Dennis sólo había necesitado escuchar el grito desgarrado de su madre para saber que no merecía la pena. _"Tenía dieciséis años. Mi pobre Colin"_, había dicho ella y Dennis, que esa noche se había despedido de su hermano confiando en volver a verle, apenas pudo digerir el hecho de que ahora era hijo único. Ya no podría crecer al lado de Colin. No podrían salir a emborracharse, ni podrían ir a ligar con chicas, ni compartirían su primer apartamento en el mundo mágico ni descubrirían los secretos de la magia. No volvería a tener a su hermano consigo nunca más y sus padres no podrían abrazar a Colin de nuevo ni sentirse orgullosos y fascinados por saber que era un brujo.

En realidad, desde que murió Colin a sus padres había dejado de gustarles la magia y Dennis podía entenderlo. Ninguno de los dos quiso escuchar las explicaciones que le dieron los aurores poco después del funeral de Colin. No querían oír hablar de mortífagos, errores o injusticias porque ellos ya tenían un culpable para su desgracia y no era lord Voldemort. Tal vez cegados por el dolor, culparon directamente a la magia. Creían que si Colin no hubiera nacido siendo un brujo nadie le habría matado. Se arrepentían de haberlo dejado marchar cuando sólo tenía once años. Lamentaron no haber puesto a fin a esa locura después de que su hijo permaneciera tantos y tantos meses petrificado y por eso le hicieron prometer a Dennis que a él no le pasaría nada parecido. _"Sólo nos quedas tú, cariño"_. Le había dicho su madre mientras le sujetaba la cara con ambas manos y le miraba a los ojos. Y Dennis, confundido y dolido, cansado y furioso, le había dicho que no los iba a abandonar nunca. Por eso había renunciado a la varita y se había negado a volver a Hogwarts, por sus padres y porque quería que la poca familia que le quedara siguiera en pie por siempre.

Y allí estaba, frente a su nuevo colegio, rodeado de chicos sin magia en el mundo normal de sus padres. Habían pasado cuatro meses, pero el dolor no se había mitigado. Su madre lloraba cada noche hasta quedarse dormida, su padre había dejado de sonreír y Dennis pasaba las horas muertas mirando las viejas fotografías en movimiento que su hermano había sacado en Hogwarts. Era lo único que sus padres no habían destrozado porque eran recuerdos de Colin. Todo lo demás había quedado reducido a cenizas tres días después del funeral, cuando su padre había cogido libros de texto, túnicas y calderos de peltre, los había metido en el viejo baúl de Hogwarts y los había quemado justo frente a la puerta de su casa. Dennis había sentido algo clavarse en su corazón mientras su pasado era destruido, pero en el fondo no le importó. Después de tantos meses de miedo y sufrimiento, culminados en el asesinato de Colin, la magia empezó a darle igual. En cierta forma sospechaba que con el tiempo iba a echarla de menos, pero ese día, mientras se ataba el cordón de sus zapatillas de deporte y se echaba la mochila al hombro, Dennis supo que las cosas no le iban a ir nada mal allí fuera. Haría nuevos amigos, se acostumbraría al nuevo colegio y dentro de poco las asignaturas no le resultarían extrañas en absoluto. Tenía que ser así por sus padres, por Colin y ante todo por sí mismo.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Dirk Cresswell. _


	151. Dirk Cresswell

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**151**

**Dirk Cresswell**

**El fugitivo**

A pesar de no encontrarse en una situación precisamente buena, Dirk Cresswell no pudo ni quiso contener la mirada de sumo desprecio con que obsequió a ese viejo sapo rosado llamado Dolores Umbridge. Desde que toda esa locura había empezado, con Runcorn investigando a su familia y el Ministerio ordenando su detención y confinamiento en la prisión mágica de Azkaban, Dirk se había debatido entre multitud de sentimientos. Miedo, perplejidad, indignación, impotencia, odio. Precisamente era ese último el que imperaba en sus sentidos mientras el auror Dawlish le cogía por el brazo y le sacaba de la sala del Wizegamont. Estaba tan enfadado que incluso se planteó la posibilidad de atacar a Umbridge. _Morir matando_. Sonaba tan bien que durante un segundo estuvo a punto de hacerlo, hasta que recordó que tenía esposa e hijos y comprendió que si hacía alguna estupidez de esa clase lo pagarían ellos. Sólo por ellos se dejó guiar por Dawlish hasta un pasillo estrecho y escabroso que lo llevaría directamente a Azkaban.

Dirk no quería ir a Azkaban. Cualquier mago o bruja de Inglaterra en su sano juicio se sentiría aterrorizado ante la sola idea de poner un pie en un lugar tan terrible. Además, él no había hecho nada. Eso de que le había robado la magia a un mago sangrepura era una gilipollez de tal magnitud que perfectamente podría haberse echado a reír de no saber que iba completamente en serio. Él había nacido siendo un brujo. Sus padres eran muggles, cierto, pero él no le había robado nada a nadie. Se había llevado un susto de muerte cuando descubrió sus poderes e incluso había estado a punto de abandonar Hogwarts durante su primer año porque no le gustó nada en absoluto. Quizá porque era muy niño y nadie le había explicado lo que de verdad implicaba ser mago. Le asustaba ser capaz de hacer que las cosas se movieran solas y se sentía como un fenómeno, alguien anormal como esas criaturas deformes que viajaban en los circos ambulantes de principios de siglo. Había escrito muchas veces a sus padres diciéndoles que no quería estar en Hogwarts, que prefería ser un chico normal y corriente. Noche tras noche había esperado que ellos fueran a buscarle, que le salvaran de una vida que no le gustaba, pero nunca lo hicieron y durante años Dirk se lo había agradecido porque al final la magia había terminado por gustarle. Poco a poco había comprendido que ser un mago no era algo malo ni extraño. Todo gracias a sus amigos.

Dawlish nunca había sido uno de ellos. Habían coincidido en sus años en Hogwarts e incluso habían ido al mismo curso, pero entonces Dawlish había sido un Gryffindor y Dirk un Hufflepuff y no habían tenido ocasión de forjar lazos de amistad entre ellos. Ya de adultos, acostumbraban a saludarse si se encontraban en los pasillos del Ministerio y algunas veces charlaban sobre temas intrascendentes, pero nada más. Y Dirk lo lamentó porque Dawlish era su última esperanza para largarse de allí y no estaba seguro de si funcionaría, pero tenía que intentarlo. Por su mujer y sus hijos y sobretodo porque no quería ir a la cárcel. No había hecho nada.

-Esto es una locura, Dawlish –Dijo en voz baja, temiendo que alguien pudiera escucharles a pesar de que el pasillo estaba totalmente desierto. Conducía directamente hasta una terminal de red flu que conectaba el Ministerio con Azkaban.

-Cierra el pico, Cresswell.

-Vamos. Sabes que soy inocente, no puedes dejar que me manden allí.

Dawlish guardó silencio un instante. Era evidente que no estaba precisamente de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando y Dirk se permitió tener esperanza.

-Sólo cumplo órdenes, no tomo las decisiones.

-¿Y eso te exonera de tu parte de culpa?

Prácticamente pudo escuchar cómo Dawlish hacía rechinar los dientes y se dijo que ese último movimiento no había sido demasiado inteligente.

-He dicho que te calles o te haré callar yo mismo.

Dirk miró hacia delante. Tan solo faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar al final de camino y se sintió un poco desesperado. Azkaban no. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que lo mandaban allí para morir. Y eso con suerte, porque lo más probable era que algún dementor terminara sorbiéndole el alma.

-Por favor, Dawlish –Detuvo sus pasos y se giró para mirarlo. Si tenía que suplicar lo haría- No he hecho nada. Ayúdame.

El auror apretó los dientes y apartó la vista, como si tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sucumbir ante su miedo y desesperanza.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Masculló mirando hacia atrás con temor. Dirk se dio cuenta de que se ponía en peligro solamente intercambiando unas pocas palabras con prisioneros como él- Son mis órdenes, Cresswell. No puedo hacer nada.

-Sí que puedes. Deja que me vaya.

Dawlish lo miró horrorizado y dio un paso atrás, apuntándole con la varita directamente entre los ojos.

-No me jodas, Cresswell.

-Por favor –A pesar de que no sabía muy bien cómo iba a reaccionar el auror, Dirk avanzó hasta poder agarrarle por la túnica- Déjame tu varita. Te aturdiré y podrás decir que te ataqué de improviso y que no pudiste defenderte. Por favor.

-Es una locura –El auror negó con la cabeza- Me arrestarán.

-No. Diles que te pillé desprevenido, que todo fue rápido y…

No iba a ceder. Quizá podría haber tenido un segundo de duda porque en realidad no estaba para nada de acuerdo con las órdenes que recibía, pero no iba a ayudarle. Dirk lo supo porque también estaba asustado, porque si le ayudaba y le descubrían Umbridge y sus amigos, le acusarían de traición y sería a él a quién enviaran a Azkaban y sus hijos los que estarían en peligro de recibir represalias. Dirk podía entenderle pero no pensaba rendirse y por eso atacó. Sin previo aviso y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Aún estaba agarrado a su túnica, mirándole a los ojos y suplicándole y Dawlish no lo vio venir. Le dio un puñetazo en la nariz al más puro estilo muggle, le quitó la varita aprovechándose de su momento de confusión y le dejó inconsciente. Cuando despertara iba a tener un montón de problemas y Dirk realmente esperaba que pudiera salir bien parado. En cualquier caso no era asunto suyo. No podía hacer nada por él, pero sí que podía desaparecerse y buscar un lugar seguro. De momento ir a ver a su mujer y a los niños no era una opción, pero si con el tiempo las cosas mejoraban podría volver a tenerlos a su lado. Era lo único que podía esperar de la vida dadas las circunstancias.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Dobby._


	152. Dobby

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**152**

**Dobby**

**La primera noche del resto de su vida**

Dobby avanza vacilante hasta el centro de la cocina y observa todo lo que le rodea. Docenas de elfos se mueven deprisa de un lado a otro, cocinando, limpiando y hablando a gritos y Dobby se siente como si estuviera en casa. En Malfoy Manor nunca le pasó. Estuvo ligado a esa familia de magos desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento, pero Dobby jamás pudo reconocerlos como a sus amos porque él no tenía amos, así de simple.

Los demás elfos no lo entendían. Ellos estaban contentos de pertenecer a los Malfoy. A pesar de los golpes, los insultos, las torturas y humillaciones, los otros elfos eran felices de poder servir a sus amos pero Dobby no. Y lo había intentado. Durante años hizo su mejor esfuerzo para lograr ser un buen elfo porque sabía que sus sentimientos no eran normales. Dobby odiaba ser un esclavo. Odiaba los golpes, los insultos, las torturas y las humillaciones. A los Malfoy. Soñaba con que algún día le entregaran la prenda para ser libre. Para el resto de elfos, eso era una pesadilla. Dobby sabía de elfos que se habían vuelto locos al ser liberados porque no sabían qué hacer con su vida, porque necesitaban que alguien les dijera cómo actuar, pero a él no le pasaría eso.

Ahora Dobby es un elfo libre y sabe perfectamente lo que quiere hacer con su vida: servir a Harry Potter. Gracias a él ya no pertenece a los Malfoy nunca más. Gracias a él puede usar ropas de colores y gracias a él está en Hogwarts, sintiendo que ha encontrado un nuevo hogar. Por supuesto que el gran mago Harry Potter jamás lo aceptaría como elfo doméstico, pero si lo hiciera seguramente sería un amo muchísimo mejor que los Malfoy porque Harry Potter es bueno. Y es posible que Dobby no le pertenezca, pero sabe perfectamente que podrá cuidar de él a pesar de todo. Trabajará en Hogwarts, cierto, y cobrará algo de dinero por ello ya que el director Dumbledore insistió tanto, pero nunca le faltará tiempo para ocuparse de que el gran Harry Potter esté bien.

Dobby sonríe y solicita al resto de elfos de Hogwarts que le encomienden una tarea. No le gusta estar ocioso y se siente pleno cuando otro elfo le dice que debería ayudar a hacer tartas de cereza. En Hogwarts hay muchos chicos que comen bastante más que los señores de Malfoy Manor. Mientras Dobby chaquea los dedos y hace aparecer frente a sí medio centenar de moldes para tartas, se dice que no necesita nada más en el mundo. Es un elfo libre, es feliz y disfruta como nunca de la primera noche del resto de su vida.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Dominique Weasley._


	153. Dominique Weasley

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**153**

**Dominique Weasley**

**Actividades extraescolares**

La sala común de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos cuando James Potter escribió su nombre en la lista de alumnos que optaban a formar parte del equipo de quidditch ese año. James, que estaba en segundo curso y el año anterior había tenido un berrinche terrible cuando no le dejaron presentarse a las pruebas, quería convertirse en el mejor buscador que Gryffindor había tenido en varios años. Su primo Dominique le había visto volar en numerosas ocasiones y sabía que era bastante bueno, pero dudaba que siendo tan pequeño pudiera transformarse en una estrella. Por supuesto que carisma no le faltaba (solo había que ver la reacción de sus compañeros de casa al verle presentarse a las pruebas) pero James nunca había tenido demasiada disciplina y su capacidad de concentración dejaba muchísimo que desear, así que Dominique tenía motivos de sobra para pensar que no terminaría convertido en el héroe que quería ser.

-¡Vaya asco!

Dominique, que hasta entonces había estado disfrutando de su soledad en un rincón apartado de la habitación, vio a su primo Fred sentarse a su lado. Era de la misma edad de James, aunque parecía un par de años mayor porque durante el verano había dado un gran estirón y ya era el alumno más alto de todo su curso. Le sacaba una cabeza al propio Dominique y, aunque crecer tanto en tan poco tiempo le había dado un aspecto un tanto desgarbado, seguramente terminaría pareciéndose bastante físicamente a su tío Charlie, el más fuerte de todos los Weasley. Dominique, que también apuntaba maneras respecto a la altura, era más flacucho, como el tío Percy. De Fred todos decían que tenía cuerpo de golpeador. Una lástima lo de su acrofobia.

-Seguro que le cogen –Fred señaló con un gesto a James, que seguía pavoneándose entre sus entusiasmados compañeros- Y a ver quién le aguanta entonces.

Dominique sonrió y colocó el libro que había estado leyendo sobre sus rodillas. Fred le pasó entonces un brazo por los hombros y le habló con un tono de voz que pretendía ser confidencial.

-¿Por qué no te presentas tú? Eres bastante bueno y podrías ganarle.

-Paso.

Fred soltó un bufido y se encogió de hombros. Era evidente que se había esperado obtener esa respuesta y también era evidente que Dominique no quería seguir conversando con él. De hecho, a Dominique no le gustaba demasiado hablar. Cuando lo hacía solía utilizar monosílabos o palabras muy cortas y era extraño escucharle formar frases completas. Sólo lo hacía en clase, cuando algún profesor le preguntaba directamente, o en casa y en presencia de sus padres. De más pequeño también había intentado soltarse delante de sus primos, pero las burlas que casi siempre recibía le habían hecho desistir. Dominique suponía que ahora todos ellos estaban un poco arrepentidos de aquello porque el chico casi siempre era distante con ellos, pero ya no había marcha atrás. La única persona con la que se no se cortaba un pelo era Molly, pero desgraciadamente su prima no estaba en Gryffindor y Dominique apenas tenía ocasión de estar con ella.

-¿Y no piensas apuntarte a ninguna actividad extraescolar? –A pesar de que Dominique no parecía entusiasmado con su presencia, Fred siguió hablándole. Normalmente James y él eran como una prolongación el uno del otro, pero como el primo Potter estaba demasiado ocupado recibiendo halagos, el siempre silencioso Dominique no era tan mala opción.

-No.

-Yo estoy pensando en apuntarme al equipo de Gobstones. Todo lo que organizaron el año pasado estuvo bastante bien.

Dominique se encogió de hombros. Francamente las actividades extraescolares le importaban muy poco. Él prefería utilizar su tiempo libre para estudiar o dar paseos. No le gustaba demasiado hacer cosas en grupo, así que la biblioteca se había convertido en su lugar favorito de la escuela. Allí solía reunirse con Molly y sus amigas de Slytherin para estudiar. Ella solía bromear diciéndole que era el Gryffindor más raro que había conocido y aún no se explicaba cómo no había terminado en Ravenclaw. Dominique consideraba que tenía razón. La gente de Gryffindor era demasiado escandalosa para su gusto, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador le envió allí y allí debía quedarse hasta su último día de colegio.

-Y Dom… -Fred seguía hablando y hablando. Dominique lo miró de mala manera, sobre todo porque había utilizado ese diminutivo que tanto detestaba- ¿Qué me dices del coro?

-¿El co… coro?

Dominique se maldijo internamente. Dos palabras y no había logrado pronunciarlas de una sola vez. Si Fred tuviera siete años, le habría imitado cruelmente, pero como ya tenía doce y sus padres le habían regañado hasta la extenuación cada vez que hacía algo como aquello, ignoró el ligero tartamudeo de su primo y se encogió de hombros.

-Cantar se te da bien. Podrías intentarlo.

Dominique iba a decirle que también pasaba de aquello, pero justo en ese momento James apareció frente a ellos, agarró a Fred de un brazo y se lo llevó con el resto de compañeros para disfrutar de la pequeña fiesta que se estaba montando. Si los chicos de Gryffindor se ponían así porque un idiota presumido había escrito su nombre en un trozo de papel, Dominique no quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría si al final le aceptaban como buscador del equipo. Gryffindor bien podría convertirse en un pequeño infierno en la tierra.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¿Un club de ciencias, Kepler? ¿Estás chalado?

Dominique Weasley estaba bastante convencido de que, efectivamente, ese chico estaba más loco que una cabra. Johannes Kepler era un Hufflepuff de su curso, hijo de muggles y famoso en todo Hogwarts por su obsesión con las matemáticas y la física. Su prima Molly parecía aborrecerle, pero la verdad era que más de una tarde terminaban los tres juntos sentados en la biblioteca teniendo conversaciones un tanto bizarras.

Madame Pince, que llevaba en Hogwarts desde tiempos inmemoriales, miró a Molly con cara de malas pulgas y su prima hizo un gesto de disculpa, acercándose un poco a Kepler para hablarle sin llamar la atención de todo el alumnado presente.

-Olvídate. Nadie en su sano juicio se apuntará a algo así.

-Pues que sepas que tu hermana ya lo ha hecho. Mira.

Kepler colocó su mochila sobre la mesa y extrajo un pergamino de su interior que plantó frente a los ojos de una Molly un tanto sorprendida. En el encabezado, escritas con letras grandes y de color rojo, rezaban las palabras _"Club de Ciencias Muggles". _Un poco más abajo, el nombre de Kepler anunciándose como presidente y el de su prima Lucy como secretaria. Además, había al menos media docena más de chicos interesados en tan extraño club.

-No puedes hacer esto –Masculló Molly. Dominique se había dado cuenta de que no le había hecho ninguna gracia que su hermana se metiera en algo así.

-¿Por qué no? Todo el mundo se preocupa por estupideces como el quidditch y deja de lado las cosas importantes. La cultura, el conocimiento…

-Ti… tiene ra… razón.

A Dominique no le importaba tartamudear delante de esos dos. Molly siempre le había defendido cuando sus primos se ponían desagradables con él y Kepler resultaba un tanto ridículo por sí mismo, así que no acostumbraba a burlarse de los demás. También estaba bastante acostumbrado a oírle hablar, así que no le llamaba la atención su pequeño problema.

-Parece que estoy hablando con dos Ravenclaws –Murmuró Molly poniendo los ojos en blanco- De todas formas, si queréis cultura dedicaos a leer los libros de la biblioteca. Hay miles.

-Pero ninguno sobre matemáticas, Molly.

Dominique soltó un resoplido de risa y su prima rechinó los dientes. Pareció dispuesta a seguir argumentando contra el club que Kepler pretendía crear, pero el Hufflepuff se le adelantó hablándole a Dominique.

-¿Te interesa?

-No puede.

Ambos chicos miraron a Molly, quien había hablado de forma bastante atropellada. Dominique no tenía ni idea de por qué no podía apuntarse al club de Kepler, aunque su prima sí que parecía absolutamente convencida.

-¿No pue… puedo?

-No, no puedes. Tienes el coro.

-¿El co… co…ro?

-Exactamente.

-¿Vas a apuntarte al coro? –Inquirió Kepler notablemente decepcionado.

La verdad era que Dominique no se lo había planteado del todo en serio. Fred había dejado caer la idea un par de días antes y él le dio vueltas al asunto durante un rato, pero ser parte del coro de la escuela no le entusiasmaba demasiado. Ciertamente le gustaba muchísimo cantar. Era muy bueno y su madre incluso le había buscado un profesor antes de su entrada a Hogwarts, pero Dominique poco a poco había ido dejando de lado su hobby para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la magia. Imaginaba que su futuro laboral estaría en el Ministerio, en Gringotts o en San Mungo y que la música sería algo secundario, pero la verdad era que le divertía y cantar siempre le hacía olvidar sus problemas. Además, mientras cantaba no tartamudeaba y podía permitirse el lujo de sentirse normal durante un rato. Por otro lado, tenía la sensación de que sus primos se habían puesto de acuerdo para meterle el coro por los ojos y eso le molestó. Ciertamente Molly y Fred no eran uña y carne y no iban por ahí haciendo planes juntos, pero que hubieran tenido una idea tan parecida al mismo tiempo era muy sospechoso.

-No… no sé.

-Pues creo que cantas de puta madre –Kepler alzó la vista y vio a una chica de Gryffindor, también hija de muggles, que podría ser un miembro futur de su club. Poniéndose en pie de forma un tanto atropellada, fue a su encuentro- Ahora vengo.

Kepler tropezó con un par de sillas antes de llegar junto a la brujita, pero en cuanto estuvo frente a ella adquirió una pose profesional y le sonrió casi encantadoramente. Dominique supuso que terminaría por convencerla para unirse a su loca aventura y, a pesar de que Kepler era un tipo raro y de que no tenía muchas amistades, sintió envidia de él. Muchos consideraban que Dominique Weasley no era del todo normal y definitivamente no tenía demasiados amigos, pero no contaba con la misma fortuna que Kepler. Y es que al Hufflepuff nunca le había importado lo que los demás opinaran de él mientras que Dominique vivía constantemente preocupado y avergonzado por sus dificultades para hablar.

-En serio, Dominique –Molly, que hasta entonces había estado mirando con desaprobación a Kepler, volvió al ataque- Tendrías que apuntarte. Hacer algo que te guste fuera de las clases es bueno.

-Tú no… no te has apun… puntado a na…nada.

-Porque bastante tengo con ocuparme de que Lucy no se meta en líos. ¿Puedes creer lo que ha hecho? Apuntarse al club de Kepler. Es absurdo.

-Le… le gust… tan las… mates.

-Pues son una pérdida de tiempo. Y ese club más –Molly miró a Kepler con desagrado y a continuación señaló a Dominique con el dedo- Y tú piensa en lo del coro. Tienes muchísimo talento y es una estupidez que lo vayas desaprovechando de esa forma.

Molly tenía razón. Dominique Weasley fue una calamidad para hablar desde que pronunció su primera palabra, pero había sido recompensado con una voz que su profesor de canto había llegado a calificar como prodigiosa. El hombre, un anciano brujo austriaco que había pasado casi toda su vida enseñando en la mejor escuela de artes mágica de toda Europa, había insistido una y otra vez que lo mejor que podía hacer Dominique era irse a estudiar canto a Viena lo antes posible, que se olvidara de Hogwarts y se dedicara a explotar su verdadero talento, pero sus padres no habían querido ni oír hablar del tema. _"Tal vez después de Hogwarts_", había dicho su padre, pero Dominique sabía que después del colegio no habría nada. El futuro de un cantante profesional, de ópera para más inri, no era algo que se sostuviera sobre firmes pilares y sus padres querían para él algún trabajo con expectativas. Gringotts, el Ministerio, San Mungo. Dominique nunca les había dicho que la idea de Viena le gustaba muchísimo porque era consciente de que, efectivamente, no habría futuro allí, pero tal vez apuntarse al coro de Hogwarts no fuera tan mala idea.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Filius Flitwick estaba bastante contento con los chicos que ese año había seleccionado para el coro. Normalmente no eran muchos los que se presentaban porque la mayor parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts consideraba que el coro era algo para pringados, pero Filius siempre conseguía reunir a un grupo más o menos gran de estudiantes dispuestos a darlo todo por la música. Unos años el grupo era un desastre y el pobre profesor llegaba a caer en la decepción más absoluta, pero otros años conseguía a unos cuantos chicos con talento y convertía su dedicación a la música en algo exquisito y muy disfrutable. Ese curso sería de los buenos. A pesar de que el año anterior se había graduado Melibea Grey, la pupila más talentosa que había tenido en una década, Filius ya le había echado el ojo a un par de chicos a los que exprimir hasta las últimas consecuencias. Quizá no fueran tan rematadamente buenos como Melibea, pero le habían alegrado el día en cuanto les escuchó cantar.

En total tenía veintitrés chicos de todas las casas y de cursos variados. Puesto que la directora McGonagall había insistido en que debía existir un capitán en todos los clubs de la escuela –Flitwick no creía que el coro pudiera considerarse como un club porque el coro era sólo música- el profesor había elegido a Alphonsus Rufford, un Slytherin de sexto curso que había pertenecido al coro desde su primer año. No era el mejor cantante con el que contaba, pero mantenía el orden como nadie y contaba con el respeto –o miedo- de todos sus compañeros del coro.

Una vez solucionado ese inconveniente, Filius había comenzado a estudiar quiénes serían los solistas del coro ese año. Todos querían su oportunidad pero no todos la tendrían. Rufford, por ejemplo, podía ser un pilar importante del grupo porque era el único capaz de alcanzar ciertos tonos graves, pero como solista sería un desastre. Tenía la voz demasiado bronca y carente de cualquier clase de matiz. Quizá valdría para algún grupo de rock, pero Filius buscaba pureza en la voz de sus estrellas. Melibea Grey no había carecido de dicha pureza, pero además tenía fuerza y carisma y seguramente iba a triunfar, se merecía triunfar. A pesar de que Filius la echaba de menos, ese año se sentía afortunado porque tenía un puñado de chicos que sobresalían y el coro no estaba destinado al desastre como en otros cursos.

Durante las audiciones de ese día, Flitwick había grabado las actuaciones de cada uno de los chicos. Tenía por delante un montón de horas dedicadas a estudiarlas todas, pero esperaba tener una decisión en firme para el lunes. Después, todo sería cuestión de ensayar, ensayar y ensayar. Se disponía a escuchar al primer alumno cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho. El toque de queda estaba cercano y le sorprendió un poco recibir visitas a esas horas, más aún cuando descubrió que al otro lado estaba Dominique Weasley.

El chico era un estudiante promedio en Encantamientos. Flitwick estaba relativamente satisfecho con él, aunque consideraba que le faltaba un poco más de carácter. Todo el profesorado sabía que el muchacho estaba acomplejado por culpa de su tartamudez, pero eso no era excusa para no darlo todo el clase. En cualquier caso, Filius no tenía ni idea de lo que el chico hacía en su despacho. Había sacado buena nota en su última redacción y nunca había tenido que imponerle un castigo, así que su presencia era un misterio.

-Buenas noches, señor Weasley –Flitwick se levantó para ir a su encuentro- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Ho… hola, profesor. Qui… quie… ro hablar… de…el… el coro.

Filius entornó los ojos y le invitó a entrar con un gesto. Dominique cerró la puerta y se quedó muy quieto en su sitio, con la cabeza un poco agachada.

-¿Estás interesado en hacer las pruebas? –El chico asintió- Pues lo lamento, pero fueron esta tarde.

-Lo… Lo sé, pe…pe…pero quisiera… inten…tentarlo.

El profesor se cruzó de brazos y estuvo a punto de decirle que no. Había un momento para cada cosa y si el chico Weasley no había acudido a las audiciones cuando tocaba, seguramente se debía que su interés no era sincero. Sin embargo, había algo en su forma de mirarle, casi como si le estuviera suplicando, que le llevó a ser flexible con él.

-Está bien, señor Weasley. Veamos qué sabe hacer.

Apenas unos segundos después, cuando Dominique suspiró y se puso a cantar, Filius Flitwick supo que había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida. Ese chico tímido y solitario era mil veces mejor cantante que Melibea Grey y todos los chavales que alguna vez habían pasado por Hogwarts a lo largo de su milenaria historia.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Después de entrar en el coro, Dominique no se convirtió en un estudiante popular entre sus compañeros de Hogwarts. De hecho, la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera sabían de su talento, aunque era agradable para él comprobar que al menos los otros chicos del coro sí apreciaban su talento y no todos para bien. Algunos parecían tenerle muchísima envidia y le hacían la vida imposible dentro y fuera de los ensayos, pero otros como Alphonsus Rufford eran algo así como sus amigos. De hecho, Rufford se tomaba la molestia de saludarle por los pasillos del castillo y acostumbraba a dar la cara por él cuando los otros chicos le hacían desplantes y se metían con él. La verdad era que Dominique prefería arreglárselas por su cuenta porque no quería que aparte de raro y tartamudo la gente le viera como a un debilucho incapaz de defenderse, pero era agradable poder contar con otra persona que no fuera su prima Molly.

Cuando era más pequeño y durante sus dos primeros años de colegio en Hogwarts, Dominique había optado por ignorar a los que se metían con él. No siempre era fácil porque a veces los insultos le arrancaban alguna lágrima y le hacían sentirse fatal, pero mantenerse aislado le había ayudado a sobrevivir. Molly le había dicho muchas veces que lo que tenía que hacer era partirle la cara al primer idiota que volviera a despreciarle, pero Dominique nunca había tenido ni el valor ni las ganas de hacerlo. Ahora era Rufford quién le decía cosas como _"Defiéndete, coño", _después de librarse de los matones del colegio. Los dos tenían razón. Dominique se encontraba bastante mejor consigo mismo desde que tenía ocasión de demostrarle a los demás toda su valía, pero no era suficiente porque, aunque durante mucho tiempo se hubiera repetido a sí mismo que no lo necesitaba, en realidad el chico sí que echaba en falta las cosas que tenían los demás chavales de su edad. Quería ir a clase con sus amigos, compartir pupitre con alguien que no fuera su prima Molly o el bicho raro de Kepler y poder hablar con alguien sobre quidditch, chicas o cualquier otra cosa sin temor a que se rieran de él por culpa de su mala pronunciación. Y todo eso sólo podía conseguirlo él mismo, Dominique Weasley. Lástima que no supiera muy bien cómo hacerlo.

En teoría era fácil: maldecir al primero que se riera de su forma de hablar. Pero la práctica era otra cosa. Dominique ignoraba por completo dónde tenía escondido el valor Gryffindor y el coraje Weasley. En Hogwarts, todo el mundo respetaba a los Weasley. Su hermana Victoire era una belleza que tenía a más de la mitad de los estudiantes babeando por ella. Molly, la única Weasley Slytherin en varias generaciones (muchas generaciones) tenía tan mal genio que nadie osaba a meterse con ella. James y Fred irradiaban simpatía y carisma por los cuatro costados y contaban con un montón de fans que les admiraban por algo más que ser hijos de quiénes eran. Y Lucy, que era una cabeza de chorlito, contaba con todos sus compañeros de Hufflepuff para hacerla sentir a gusto. En cuanto a él, nunca había encajado realmente en ningún sitio. Ni en La Madriguera rodeado de primos mucho más agradables que él, ni en Hogwarts, donde era poco más que un cero a la izquierda.

Dominique tampoco culpaba al mundo de que las cosas no le fueran del todo bien. De hecho, se sabía responsable de la mayor parte de su ostracismo social. Él mismo se aislaba para protegerse y, aunque quisiera mostrarse seguro de sí mismo, aunque intentara fingir que no le importaba ser tartamudo, no podía. De la misma forma que no podía hacer frente a todos los que se metían con él. Era algo que le superaba por completo.

Aunque estaba bastante contento desde que había entrado en el coro, Dominique sabía que su vida no iba a cambiar gran cosa, pero se equivocaba.

Ese año Filius Flitwick estaba tan orgulloso de su coro, especialmente de Dominique Weasley, que convenció a McGonagall para que organizara un sarao navideño con la gente más destacada del mundo mágico. A la mujer no le gustaban demasiado las fiestas, pero Flitwick se había estudiado bastante bien la historia de Hogwarts. Durante siglos, el director de Hogwarts había tenido por costumbre invitar a altos cargos del Ministerio de Magia a la cena de Navidad. La costumbre había quedado en desuso en el siglo XIX, pero Filius le había dicho que quizá no sería mala idea recuperarla y un montón de cosas más que sólo tenían un objetivo: lucirse ante los magos y brujas de Inglaterra. O dejar que sus chicos se lucieran.

Filius nunca había sido un hombre presuntuoso. No le gustaba especialmente destacar, quizá porque por su físico ya llamaba la atención lo suficiente, pero siempre estaba encantado de que la gente reconociera sus méritos. Era muy bueno en Encantamientos y llevaba muchísimos años de éxito ejerciendo su profesión, pero lo del chico Weasley era algo superior a él. El chaval era un genio y el mundo mágico no tenía forma de conocer su extraordinario talento. Dudaba mucho que sus compañeros de Hogwarts fueran capaces de entender que compartían su día a día con alguien tan excepcional como Dominique, pero Flitwick estaba seguro de que la gente que acudiría a la fiesta navideña sí se daría cuenta. El chico Weasley era muy joven aún, cierto, pero si su talento llegaba a oídos de la gente adecuada, multitud de puertas podrían abrirse ante él. Lo que Flitwick no podía permitir era que su genio fuera languideciendo entre los muros de Hogwarts. Estaba muy bien enseñar a los pequeños brujitos a controlar su magia, pero tener a Dominique Weasley allí siendo tan rematadamente bueno como era, debía considerarse casi como algo criminal. Weasley debía estar en algún sitio donde le enseñaran a perfeccionar su forma de cantar y le convirtieran en el mejor. A parte de exponerlo públicamente, Flitwick pensaba hablar con sus padres y comunicarles que consideraba que mantener internado al chico en Hogwarts era un terrible error. Sólo quería que antes lo escucharan hablar.

La noche del concierto, Dominique estaba muy nervioso. Hogwarts se había llenado de gente y el alumnado en general estaba terriblemente emocionado ante la perspectiva de tener una fiesta de verdad, pero él sólo podía pensar en que el estómago se le iba a salir por la boca de un momento a otro. Incluso dudaba de que fuera a ser capaz de entonar una sola estrofa de forma correcta. Flitwick pareció notar su ansiedad, porque se acercó a él con su sonrisa pausada y le alejó un poco de sus compañeros.

-No tiene que preocuparse por nada, señor Weasley. Lo hará muy bien.

-¿Y… s…si me pon…on…ongo a tar…ta…ta…?

-Nunca tartamudea mientras canta, así que no tartamudeará esta noche, se lo aseguro.

-S…si se me… olv…vida la… le…letra?

-Rufford se la soplará. Me lo ha prometido.

-Pe… pero ha… hay mu…cha gente.

-Entiendo que tenga cierto medio escénico, pero cuando salga ahí fuera y vea a toda esa gente tenga por segura una cosa: usted es el mejor cantante que he conocido en mi vida. Está destinado a hacer grandes cosas y esta será su primera oportunidad para demostrarlo.

-¿E…Eso cree?

-Estoy seguro –Filius le acercó una silla- Siéntese, señor Weasley.

Dominique obedeció. Las manos le temblaban notablemente y tenía la garganta muy seca. Cuando decidió apuntarse al coro no pensó que las cosas fueran a llegar a esos extremos y la verdad era que en ese momento únicamente tenía ganas de salir corriendo y no parar hasta estar lo más alejado del mundo mágico que le fuera posible.

-En cuanto termine su actuación, voy a llamar a sus padres para hablar personalmente con ellos, pero antes me gustaría saber si está usted conforme o no con lo que voy a sugerirles.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando le digo que es muy bueno, no estoy exagerando. Llevo muchos años dedicado al coro y nunca he conocido a nadie como usted –Dominique agachó la cabeza, poco acostumbrado a recibir halagos como ese- Me tomé la libertad de buscar a su antiguo profesor de canto y ambos estamos de acuerdo en que su talento se está desperdiciando por completo aquí, en Hogwarts.

-Pe… pero Hogwarts es… mi… mi sitio.

-Hogwarts es el sitio para los brujos normales y corrientes, pero su verdadero lugar está en un colegio donde no sólo pueda aprender a hacer magia, un colegio donde pueden ayudarle a desarrollar todo su potencial como cantante.

Dominique cabeceó, entiendo perfectamente lo que quería decirle. A Flitwick le alegró no tener que dar más explicaciones.

-¿Viena?

-Viena.

El chico se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró. Era un crío. Tenía apenas trece años, pero parecía entender perfectamente las connotaciones de lo que Flitwick estaba sugiriendo.

-Pe…pero no m… me aceptarán.

-¡Oh, señor Weasley, sí que lo harán!

-¿Ha… hablado con… con ell…os?

-Su antiguo profesor lo hizo. Están más que dispuestos a escucharle.

-Pe…pero… mis padres…

-Sus padres no podrán negarse después de lo de esta noche, créame.

Dominique se quedó pensativo. Filius era consciente de que tenía que tomar una decisión muy importante. Y era tan joven y parecía tan indefenso que casi le dio pena haberle puesto en esa tesitura.

-Es…estaría b…bien ir a…a es…se col… colegio.

-Entonces nos e hable más –Filius no pudo ocultar el alivio que le produjo oír aquello- Y ahora, salga ahí y de todo lo que tiene dentro. Va a dejar a todo el mundo impresionado.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Hay que ver lo calladito que te lo tenías, primo.

Dominique, que estaba sentado en unos escalones cercanos al despacho del profesor Flitwick, le sonrió a su prima. Molly se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Se había negado a comprarse un vestido para el baile de Navidad y había acudido al mismo ataviada con su uniforme de Slytherin. Había estado casi toda la noche junto a sus padres y Lucy y Dominique había echado de menos contar con su apoyo en esos momentos.

El concierto había salido muy bien. Al principio se había quedado totalmente bloqueado, pero tal y como le había dicho Flitwick, Rufford le había dado el empujoncito que necesitó para lanzarse a la palestra. Aún podía ver las caras impresionadas de todos los asistentes, compañeros idiotas incluidos, y no recordaba haberse sentido tan orgulloso de sí mismo nunca. De hecho, durante unos minutos no le importó nada ser tartamudo porque ni siquiera se acordó de ello.

-No… no he estado… mal. ¿Ver… verdad?

-Has estado perfecto. Yo sabía que cantabas bien, pero lo de hoy ha sido… ¡Guau!

Dominique se rió. No era un chico que se prodigara demasiado con esa clase de gestos, pero esa noche era muy feliz y quería más que nunca que sus padres aceptaran lo que Flitwick debía estar proponiéndoles en ese mismo momento. Lo necesitaba aún más que el aire para respirar.

-Flit… Flitwick qui… quiere que vaya a…a…a… estudi…ar a Vie…na.

-¿El famoso cole del que hablaba ese viejo profesor tuyo?

-Sí.

-¿Y tú quieres ir?

Dominique no lo dudó.

-Sí. Fal…falta que… que mis pa… padres acepten.

Molly frunció el ceño y se separó un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos.

-Papá dice que estaban impresionados. Estuvieron juntos todo el concierto y a tu madre prácticamente se le caía la baba.

-¿Crees que…que…que… querrán?

-Es posible.

Dominique contuvo la respiración y esa vez fue él quien buscó el contacto con su prima. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que sus sueños no consistían en trabajar en Hogwarts, en el Ministerio o en San Mungo, sino en estudiar canto en Viena. Nunca hasta esa noche. Deseaba tanto que sus padres dieran el visto bueno que estaba deseando entrar al despacho de Flitwick para convencerle personalmente de que era lo mejor y lo único que podían por él.

-Te echaré un montón de menos, Dominique, pero si es lo que tú quieres hacer, tendrás todo mi apoyo.

-Gracias, Molly. Yo también te echaré de me…nos.

Había estado a punto de decir una frase entera sin liarse con las sílabas, pero al final no lo había conseguido. Molly se rió y volvió a abrazarse a él. Quizá Dominique Weasley no había encontrado nunca su sitio en Hogwarts, pero esa noche, mientras veía un nuevo futuro abrirse ante sus ojos, pensó que sí que se había llevado algunas cosas buenas a las que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar por nada del mundo.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Dorcas Meadows._


	154. Dorcas Meadows

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**154**

**Dorcas Meadows**

**La Orden del Fénix**

Albus Dumbledore dio por terminada la reunión después de casi tres horas de discusiones. Finalmente habían aceptado la incorporación de cinco nuevos miembros, pero Dorcas Meadows no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión. Había intentado convencer a los demás de que era una locura admitirlos pero ni siquiera Marlene, la mujer más sensata de toda la Orden del Fénix, se puso de su lado. Ahora Dorcas se encontraba claramente disgustada y con la responsabilidad de tener que entrenar a los chicos nuevos para evitar que los mortífagos se los cargaran a las primeras de cambio. Dearborn y ella contaban con tan solo tres meses para preparar a esos cinco jóvenes para el combate y, francamente, la tarea se le presentaba bastante pesada.

Dorcas tenía muchísimas cosas que hacer. Llevaba más de medio año persiguiendo a Leslie Travers y estaba a punto de atraparlo. Había dedicado todo su tiempo y esfuerzo para lograr reunir las suficientes pruebas en su contra y ahora Dumbledore le venía con esas. El anciano mago podía ser un genio en muchos sentidos, pero algunas de sus decisiones eran difíciles de entender.

Poco a poco la estancia se fue quedando vacía hasta que sólo quedaron Dearborn y ella. Aunque el auror no fuera santo de su devoción, Dorcas reconocía que era un mago bastante capaz. En Hogwarts, movidos por las difíciles circunstancias, habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos y era muy sencillo llevar a cabo con él las misiones para la Orden, pero no solían mantener demasiadas conversaciones ajenas a los mortífagos y la guerra. Aunque conocía a Dearborn desde que tenían once años, no sabía casi nada sobre él salvo que era un hijo de muggles, que se había graduado con unas notas excelentes y que era un auror muy bueno a pesar de su juventud. También era un duelista difícil de vencer y todo un experto en Transformaciones. Pero no tenían nada en común. Cuando Fenwick y él comenzaban una de sus eternas conversaciones sobre temas tan dispares como el quidditch o la situación política actual, Dorcas ponía los ojos en blanco y dejaba de escuchar porque las opiniones de Dearborn le resultaban un tanto banales.

Por fortuna, esa noche Caradoc Dearborn no tenía intención de hablar con ella sobre tonterías, sino sobre trabajo. Dorcas lo observó mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba en su dirección. Era un hombre atractivo. Ninguno de los miembros de la Orden disponía de tiempo para preocuparse de cosas como aquella, pero Dorcas se descubrió a sí misma pensando en ellas precisamente en ese momento. Se dio cuenta de que no se había involucrado sentimentalmente con nadie desde que dejara Hogwarts y sintió un ramalazo de pena al pensar en lo que la guerra era capaz de hacerles a las personas. Si no fuera por los mortífagos, seguramente Dearborn pasaría los sábados por la noche bebiendo cerveza y ligando con chicas muggles en algún pub lejos del mundo mágico, y ella tendría un novio o un marido con el que hablar sobre cosas que no fueran guerras o asesinatos. Se acordó de Marlene y de Edgard Bones; ambos tenían pareja e hijos y Dorcas se preguntó cómo se sentirían al saber el peligro que corrían ellos y sus familias.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, vio que Dearborn seguía frente a ella. Dorcas ni siquiera sabía si él tendría a alguien esperándole en casa. Supuso que no porque ni los Prewett ni Fenwick comentaban nada al respecto, pero era triste comprender que, aunque ese hombre era su compañero de batallas, también era un absoluto desconocido.

-Deberíamos empezar mañana mismo –Dijo Dearborn de repente. Dorcas no se esperaba que fuera a hablar y dio un pequeño respingo. Por suerte comprendió que se refería a los entrenamientos de los chicos y logró asentir sin parecer una idiota- ¿Podrías encargarte tú hasta la tarde? Tengo que ir al Ministerio.

-Veré que puedo hacer con esos chicos –Dorcas no se molestó en ocultar su descontento y Dearborn sonrió de medio lado.

-Es evidente que nuestra nueva misión no te hace ninguna gracia, pero si Dumbledore cree que esos chicos tienen posibilidades, tendrá sus motivos. Lleva siete años observándolos en Hogwarts y a estas alturas debe conocerlos como la palma de su mano.

-Pues a mí no me han parecido más que cinco niñatos con muchos pajaritos en la cabeza –Espetó la mujer- ¿Los has visto, Dearborn? Actúan como si pensaran que la guerra es un juego.

-Son jóvenes y quieren luchar. No ven la guerra como un juego, pero sí como una oportunidad para construir un mundo mejor. Tienen esperanza y en cierta forma me dan envidia –Dearborn suspiró y tomó asiento- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando empezamos, Meadows? Veíamos las cosas desde una perspectiva muy similar a la de esos chicos.

Dorcas reconoció internamente que Dearborn tenía razón. Recordó una tarde durante su último curso en Hogwarts, cuando Dumbledore la hizo ir a su despacho y le habló por primera vez de la Orden del Fénix. Después de ver tantas injusticias dentro y fuera de la escuela y de sentirse impotente día tras día al saber que no era mucho lo que podía hacer por evitarlas, la oferta de Albus Dumbledore le pareció lo mejor que le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo. A pesar de que no tenía más de diecisiete años, Dorcas comprendía perfectamente que se estaba metiendo en algo de lo que no podría escapar jamás. Como miembro de la Orden, su vida correría más peligro que la de cualquier otro mago o bruja de Reino Unido, pero también le permitiría ayudar a gente que estaba sufriendo en sus carnes la violencia de los mortífagos. Simplemente no había podido decir que no y en cierta forma comprendía a aquellos cinco chicos. Seguían pareciéndole estúpidos, pero los comprendía.

-Uno de ellos es un Black –Dijo Dorcas, pensando en ese tal Sirius. Lo había encontrado incluso más idiota que a los otros cuatro. Bueno, que a los otros tres, porque James Potter era un bocazas irreverente. En cualquier caso, todos los brujos del país sabían de qué pie cojeaban los Black, así que Dorcas no podía confiar en las supuestas buenas intenciones del chico.

-Es voluntarioso –Dearborn se encogió de hombros. Dorcas tenía la sensación de que había decidido confiar ciegamente en Dumbledore, aunque eso fuera algo que no hiciera normalmente. Todos en la Orden solían acatar las instrucciones del director de Hogwarts sin demasiadas reservar, pero Dearborn acostumbraba a discutirle ciertos detalles. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión había permanecido callado y Dorcas no sabía lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza. ¿Confiaría en Sirius Black o se aseguraría de mantenerlo vigilado durante el tiempo que durara su misión? En cualquier caso, decir que Black era voluntarioso era quedarse corto.

-Yo más bien diría que es un inconsciente. Y anda un poco falto de disciplina.

-Para eso estamos nosotros aquí, Meadows –Dearborn sonrió y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer pergamino, pluma y tintero- Creo que deberíamos elaborar algún esquema que aplicar durante los entrenamientos. No me gusta improvisar.

Con esas palabras daba por terminada la discusión acerca de los reparos que Dorcas pudiera tener sobre los nuevos chicos. Aunque ella hubiera optado por hablar un poco más sobre Black y lo blandengue que le había parecido el chico Pettigrew, finalmente le siguió la corriente a Dearborn. Sin duda alguna el hombre estaba decidido a elaborar el dichoso esquema antes de irse a casa y Dorcas estaba realmente cansada, así que se sentó a su lado y le prestó toda su atención. Al día siguiente, cuando tuviera la oportunidad de observar con más detenimiento a los chicos, podría seguir clamando contra ellos, pero esa noche sólo quería terminar pronto para irse a casa. La guerra era jodidamente cansada.

**Próximo capítulo: **Doctor Granger.


	155. Dr Granger

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**155**

**Dr. Granger**

**Padre**

-Hasta mañana, doctor Granger.

Michael se despidió de la recepcionista con un movimiento de cabeza y abandonó la clínica dental que compartían su esposa y él. Jane aún no se había incorporado al trabajo porque se estaba ocupando de los últimos detalles relacionados con la mudanza, así que el hombre emprendió la vuelta a casa en soledad. Durante años, Jane y él habían acudido al trabajo juntos, así que aquella situación le resultaba extraña. Michael siempre había sido un hombre de costumbres y, aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, odiaba salirse de la rutina. Teniendo eso en cuenta, era imposible que el año que había pasado en Australia fuese algo que le hiciese especialmente feliz.

No le gustaba pensar en ello porque le costaba bastante esfuerzo comprender qué era lo que había pasado exactamente. Además, los recuerdos estaban un poco confusos dentro de su cabeza. Por un lado recordaba perfectamente cómo había sido la vida de Michael Granger antes de su exilio a las antípodas y por el otro aún era capaz de identificarse con Wendell Wilkins. Michael apretó los ojos y mantuvo la mente en blanco hasta que el ascensor llegó a la planta baja del edificio. Era extraño lo que la magia podía llegar a causar en los recuerdos de las personas.

Jane y él habían vuelto a Inglaterra dos meses antes y no había sido un regreso meramente físico. Michael acostumbraba a rememorar el día en que una jovencita llamada Hermione Granger había irrumpido en su casa de Australia. En aquel entonces él sólo era Wendell, el hombre que disfrutaba organizando barbacoas dominicales y que se preparaba para ser padre por primera vez. Pero entonces esa chica les había contado una historia increíble que le sonó a cuento chino y después les había devuelto a Jane y a él la memoria. Los señores Granger habían regresado al mundo de su hija, a ese mundo que antes fue de ellos.

Jane había abrazado a su hija y juntas habían llorado hasta la extenuación. Michael se había sentido furioso, aunque no era capaz de averiguar hacia quién iba dirigida esa ira. Reconocía que la situación le superó y no fue capaz de asumir la realidad tal y como lo hizo su esposa. Ella se sintió aliviada; siempre había tenido esa sensación de que le faltaba algo y había sabido quién era Hermione aún antes de que la chica se lo explicara, pero Michael no. Jane había recuperado a la hija a la que tanto echó de menos aún sin saber que existía, pero Michael sólo podía pensar en que había perdido un año de su vida y en que Hermione no había sido capaz de confiar en él y lo había considerado incapaz de proteger a su familia. Se sintió apartado e inútil y, mientras Jane y Hermione recuperaban una relación que las circunstancias se habían encargado de estropear, Michael se hizo a un lado y se centró en los preparativos para dar la bienvenida al futuro bebé.

Michael sabía que Hermione había empezado a apartarse de su lado cuando fue a Hogwarts. Le había alegrado muchísimo saber que su hija era una bruja. Ciertamente fue difícil de creer al principio, pero tanto Jane como él no tardaron en comprender que Hermione era alguien extraordinario y nunca pretendieron impedir que aprendiera a controlar sus poderes, pero no había sido fácil. En primer lugar tuvieron que permitir que viviera internada en un colegio, lejos de casa. Las cartas que Hermione les enviaba periódicamente ayudaban a superar su ausencia y las vacaciones siempre resultaron ser especiales, pero pronto las visitas de Hermione se fueron espaciando hasta quedar convertidas en la nada. Cuando Michael supo que su hija era una bruja no pensó que eso supusiera ir perdiéndola poco a poco, pero fue precisamente lo que ocurrió. Al parecer, dos personas sin magia como Jane y él no tenían cabida en el mundo de Hermione Granger y cuando empezó la guerra la chica simplemente eligió romper cualquier lazo que la uniera con sus padres. Se borró a sí misma de sus vidas y los envió lejos para librar batallas que ningún muggle podía luchar en su lugar. Y no porque Michael no hubiera querido hacerlo.

El hombre rechinó los dientes. Desde el momento en que tomó en brazos a Hermione por primera vez, Michael supo que daría su vida por ella. La quiso más de lo que nunca había querido a nadie y durante años se sintió orgulloso de que su hija fuera tan especial, pero después de descubrir lo que había hecho algo en su interior había cambiado. Hermione nunca hablaba de la guerra; se limitaba a decir que había sido lo mejor y Michael rumiaba su rabia en silencio porque Jane le instaba a no insistir. Ella era feliz porque tenía a su hija de vuelta y se enfadaba con su marido si éste pretendía hacerle algún reproche a la chica o pedirle explicaciones. A Michael le hubiera encantado ser capaz de tomarse las cosas con la misma filosofía que su esposa, pero estaba realmente harto de que Hermione les tratara como a idiotas. La famosa excusa de que todo lo hacía para protegerles le tenía muy harto porque era él quién debía cuidar a su hija, no al revés. Jane no lo veía a sí y Hermione se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, así que Michael estaba viviendo aquello en soledad.

Al menos la vuelta al trabajo le había supuesto un descanso. Wendell Wilkins no era dentista, pero a Michael Granger le encantaba su trabajo y le alegraba que la clínica no se hubiera ido al garete tras una ausencia tan larga. En teoría, Jane y él se habían tomado un año sabático. Los vecinos bromeaban afirmando que les había servido para encargar un nuevo bebé, pero ninguno sabía lo ansiosos que habían estado por ser padres en Australia, cuando pensaban que Hermione no existía. Jane siempre había tenido un gran instinto maternal y gracias a ella se habían embarcado en la aventura de una nueva paternidad. Michael ansiaba el momento de tener en brazos a su nuevo bebé y deseaba en secreto que no saliera brujo como su hermana. No quería que la magia se lo arrebatara también.

Hermione les había contado que uno de los motivos por los que se produjo la guerra de los magos fue porque algunos de ellos pensaban que los hijos de muggles le habían robado la magia a otros magos, algo que consideraban una auténtica atrocidad, pero ninguno de ellos pensaba en lo que los padres de esos magos impuros perdían cuando sus hijos se iban a Hogwarts. Michael no había hablado con demasiados hombres en su misma situación, pero sabía que los brujos con padres magos se alejaban poco a poco del mundo normal. Tenían trabajos en el mundo mágico, amigos en el mundo mágico y vidas completas en el mundo mágico y todo lo muggle quedaba a un lado, familias incluidas. Michael lo había notado durante años y había dolido muchísimo ver cómo su hija se alejaba. Únicamente esperaba no tener que pasar por aquello otra vez. Quería tener un hijo normal y corriente y no tener que preocuparse por Hogwarts nunca más.

Cuando aparcó frente a su casa, el buen humor que había ido acumulando durante todo el día había desaparecido casi por completo. Entró a la vivienda sin poder quitarse de la cabeza que Hermione había sido capaz de borrarle la memoria y arrojó las llaves contra el mueble del recibidor con algo de brusquedad. Después, entró a la sala de estar y vio a Jane y a Hermione sentadas juntas en el sofá y compartiendo unas galletas de chocolate. Michael, que había aprendido a disimular todas las emociones que le embargaban, se acercó a ellas y le dio un beso a cada una.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada. Sólo charlar.

Claro. Sólo charlar. Después del regreso, Hermione se había instalado en casa. En septiembre se marcharía nuevamente a Hogwarts para completar sus estudios, pero había prometido regresar por Navidad. Pasase lo que pasase. Michael ya se imaginaba que su hija tendría que hacer cosas de bruja y no se hacía muchas ilusiones. Janes sí que estaba encantada con la idea y Michael suponía que aquello sólo podía ser bueno para el bebé. Aún no les habían confirmado el sexo, pero Michael tenía la sensación de que sería un niño y la idea le agradaba bastante.

Suponiendo que era lo correcto, Michael se acomodó junto a ellas y cogió una galleta. Pasaron un buen rato hablando sobre diferentes cosas y al fin Jane decidió ir a preparar algo para la cena. En cuanto ella se fue, Michael y Hermione se quedaron callados. El hombre se sentía incapaz de mantener una conversación con ella porque no sabía qué decirle. Únicamente tenía ganas de preguntarle por qué no confiaba en él, pero seguramente Hermione no le respondería con franqueza. Tal vez algún día podría averiguarlo, pero no sería aquel. No se sentía con fuerzas para afrontar la realidad, así que optó por comportarse como Jane y se dijo a sí mismo que tener a Hermione de vuelta no estaba tan mal. Quizá eso significara que las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Druella Black_


	156. Druella Black

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**156**

**Druella Black**

**Matrimonio**

Druella contempla su reflejo en el espejo. Es una mujer joven, de pelo rubio y ojos oscuros. Tiene el rostro alargado, las facciones suaves y una sonrisa bonita. Es una bruja hermosa y talentosa y acaba de iniciar una nueva vida. Alza un poco el mentón y se toca con las yemas de los dedos el lunar que tiene justo al lado de la nariz. A Cygnus le gusta ese lunar. La noche anterior lo besó y acarició durante unos cuantos minutos después de hacer el amor por primera vez. Druella suelta una risita irónica. Cygnus Black es un sentimental y a su recién estrenada esposa le resulta extraño porque todos en el mundo mágico saben que los Black no son precisamente sentimentales. No hay más que ver a esa zorra loca de Walburga para dar fe de ello. El mismo Cygnus es el hombre más frío que Druella ha conocido jamás y sin embargo, en la cama, hizo gala de un cuidado y una pasión inauditos. A pesar de que la nueva señora Black no sabía muy bien qué esperar de aquella primera noche, reconoce que no estuvo nada mal.

Druella suspira y se aleja del espejo. Se cubre los hombros con un fino manto de seda y contempla la habitación que será su dormitorio a partir de ese día. El dormitorio es grande, cálido y muy luminoso y Druella ya se siente como en casa. Cygnus aún duerme acurrucado en la enorme cama. Es tan joven como ella, ronca suavemente y ya tiene el aspecto maduro que todo caballero Black debe poseer. Cygnus tiene el pelo negro y los ojos grises tan típicos en casi todos los miembros de su familia y un porte aristocrático que es del agrado de Druella. Sin embargo, las facciones de su rostro aún resultan un tanto aniñadas, pero la joven ya ha encontrado una solución para ese problema. Cygnus tendrá que dejarse barba. Espera que sea lo suficientemente poblada como para poder recortarla convenientemente porque una buena barba podría hacerle parecer aún más atractivo. No obstante, aún es pronto para ello.

Hace apenas unas horas, Druella Black aún era Druella Rosier, la hija menor de uno de los magos más poderosos de Inglaterra. Prometida con Cygnus desde que era casi una niña, su matrimonio traerá beneficios para ambas familias. A parte de salvaguardar la pureza de sangre de dos de las familias mágicas más antiguas, la de Cygnus y Druella será una unión económica y política. Desde muy pequeña Druella sabe perfectamente cuál es su papel en todo aquel asunto y está más que dispuesta a cumplir con su parte.

Quizá no hubiera elegido a Cygnus como esposo en otras circunstancias. No es que tenga queja alguna sobre él. Cygnus es un hombre aceptablemente guapo, inteligente y diestro con la varita, pero también es terriblemente aburrido. Ya lo fue durante sus años en Hogwarts y lo sigue siendo ahora. Parco en palabras y poco dado a sonreír, apenas comparte aficiones con su esposa. Druella sabe que con él no se divertirá, pero también es consciente de que Cygnus también cumplirá su parte en ese matrimonio. De haber podido, seguramente Druella hubiera optado por compartir su vida con alguien mucho más carismático, pero es con Cygnus Black con quién se ha casado y ya no hay marcha atrás.

Druella ignora cómo será su vida en común con ese hombre, pero sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Ser una buena esposa supone permanecer siempre al lado de su marido, sonreír aún cuando no esté de acuerdo con él y darle el mayor número de hijos posible. Eso último ante todo. Cygnus y Druella deberán parecer la pareja perfecta. Tendrán que aprender a compenetrarse cuando estén en público y a convivir cuando estén en privado, pero podrían fracasar en eso siempre y cuando cumplan con su principal deber: traer hijos al mundo. Niños de sangre pura para que el linaje de ambos, el Rosier y el Black, perdure para siempre en el tiempo. Niños de ojos y cabello oscuros destinados a ser el orgullo de ambas familias.

Druella se muerde los labios y asiente para sí misma. Sabe que podrá hacerlo y sabe que Cygnus no se lo pondrá difícil. Viéndolo dormir, parece un hombre fácil de tratar. Después de pasar toda su vida compartiendo su tiempo y su espacio con sus hermanos mayores, Druella sabe que no tendrán dificultades para adaptarse a la vida conyugal. Aunque en cierta forma aprecia a Walburga, Druella reconoce que su carácter es cuanto menos complicado. Demasiado enérgica y fuerte para no controlar todo a su paso. Incluso al casi siempre arisco Alphard, ese hombre aficionado al whisky de fuego y las palabras malsonantes. No. Definitivamente Cygnus no lo ha tenido fácil, pero eso va a cambiar.

Druella se acerca a la cama y se mete debajo de las sábanas, abrazándose al cuerpo tibio de su marido. Cygnus se remueve y gruñe antes de seguir durmiendo. Druella le da un beso en los labios y sabe que todo saldrá bien porque ella siempre consigue lo que quiere. Tener un matrimonio perfecto con Cygnus Black es su siguiente objetivo.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__¡Uhm! Pues ya hemos terminado con la "D" de dedo, de Dinamarca y de Deuteronomio. Supongo que ya sabréis lo que toca ahora… ¡Elegir personaje para el especial de la letra "D"! De momento, hay un voto para Draco Malfoy. Alguien lo dejó caer hace ya unos cuantos capis y no se me ha olvidado. Sin embargo, tenemos a toda la "D" en juego. Podría caer Draco o Dudley o Dobby o Daphne Greengrass o… Bueno, ya me entendéis ;). Sólo hay que votar y ganará la mayoría :)_


	157. ESPECIAL Dudley Dursley

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

_**N/A: **__Pues si no he contado mal (creo que no) Dudley Dursley se ha ganado este capítulo especial. Es un personaje al que tengo bastante cariño y he escrito mucho sobre él, así que no puede ser tan difícil hacerle una viñetita. A ver cómo queda esto. Besos_

**157**

**ESPECIAL – Dudley Dursley**

**Vuelta a casa**

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Por lo que Dudley puede observar, existen varias posibles respuestas para la pregunta que acaba de hacer su padre. Puede haber pasado un huracán, un terremoto, una manada de rinocerontes salvajes o un montón de tanques militares. Todo en Privet Drive está destrozado y Dudley considera que a esas alturas del cuento su padre podría hacerse una idea de que los tipos que habían destruido su casa eran los mismos que habían intentando matar a su primo Harry.

Apenas falta un mes para que se cumpliera un año desde que viera a Harry por última vez. En todo ese tiempo, su padre había despotricado constantemente contra su sobrino y su madre se había limitado a apretar los labios cada vez que Vernon lo mencionaba, pero sólo Dudley había estado preocupado por Harry y le había echado de menos.

A Dudley a veces le resulta extraño darse cuenta de que quiere a su primo. Durante su infancia pensaba que Harry sólo era un anormal, un huérfano del que podía burlarse impunemente y que estaba en casa para servirle de criado o de saco de boxeo. Pero un día se habían encontrado con los dementores, Harry le había salvado la vida y Dudley había abierto los ojos respecto a muchas cosas. Demasiadas cosas.

Aquel día fue una auténtica pesadilla. Recuerda a Harry instándole a correr. Recuerda haberse tropezado y haber sentido muchísimo frío. Y después todas esas imágenes pasando por su cabeza. Dudley vio al chico gordo y abusón que era, comprendió el daño que le había causado a Harry y se sintió miserable cuando su primo le salvó la vida sin que él se lo mereciera en absoluto. Y decidió cambiar.

No resultó fácil porque Dudley se sabía bastante torpe y porque Harry no se fiaba un pelo de él, pero el joven Dursley había intentando demostrarle que no volvería a hacerle daño jamás, que se preocupaba por él y no quería que nada malo le pasara. A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, Dudley aún ignora si Harry se dio cuenta de todos los esfuerzos que hizo para congraciarse con él y espera de todo corazón que sí, que su primo también le aprecie aunque fuera un poco.

Cuando tuvieron que abandonar Privet Drive, Dudley hubiera dado un mundo porque Harry se fuera con ellos. No entendía cómo sus padres podían abandonarlo de esa manera sabiendo que iban a intentar matarlo. Dudley nunca antes había querido abrazar a su primo, pero ese día tuvo ganas de atraparlo entre sus brazos para no dejarlo marchar. Tuvo que conformarse con un apretón de manos porque Harry parecía incapaz de darle algo más, pero durante meses había sido suficiente.

Ciertamente Dudley esperó saber algo de él, lo que fuera, pero nadie le dijo nada hasta unas semanas antes, cuando esa bruja se acercó a su nueva casa y les comunicó que Harry había vencido a lord Voldemort y que pronto podrían volver a Privet Drive. Sus padres estuvieron encantados con la idea de regresar a su hogar, pero Dudley había sonreído al saber que Harry estaba bien. Quizá el final de esa guerra pudiera suponer un nuevo comienzo para ellos. Tal vez, cuando estuvieran de nuevo en Privet Drive Harry comprendiera que Dudley quería hacer las paces con él y finalmente le perdonaría todo lo malo que le hizo durante años.

Pero Harry no está allí. Ha vuelto a Privet Drive de la mano de los dos mismos magos que se los llevaron y Dudley se siente extraño. Sabe que tienen un montón de trabajo por delante para adecentar la vieja casa y que les esperan unas semanas complicadas, pero no es eso lo que le hace sentir así.

—¿Dónde está Harry? –Pregunta ignorando a su padre, fijando sus ojos en los magos. Puede notar que ninguno de los dos siente demasiada simpatía por ellos pero no le importa. — ¿Va a venir con nosotros?

Los brujos intercambian una mirada y parecen sentir un poco menos de antipatía por él.

—El señor Potter se quedará a vivir en Londres. No volverá a Privet Drive.

— ¡Gracias a Dios!

Las palabras de su padre acallan la nueva pregunta que Dudley está a punto de hacer. _¿Por qué?_ Quiere saber, pero la respuesta es obvia. Porque Harry no quiere ir a esa casa, porque sus padres y él mismo se han portado fatal con él y no se merecen que les perdone. Dudley aprieta los dientes. Entiende a su primo pero sigue teniendo ganas de verle para asegurarse de que realmente está bien. Sólo lamenta no tener una nueva oportunidad para disculparse e intentar ganarse su perdón. O quizá sí.

— ¿Podrían llevarle un mensaje? –Pregunta de sopetón, ganándose una mirada intrigada de parte de su madre y una de reproche de su padre.

— ¿Para qué quieres decirle nada a ese fenómeno? –Gruñe Vernon— Debemos alegrarnos de poder perderlo de vista para siempre.

—Quiero saber si está bien.

—Estos señores ya te han dicho que se encuentra perfectamente.

—Quiero que me lo diga él directamente.

Vernon abre la boca y no sabe qué decir. Dudley siempre ha sido un chico inquieto pero nunca le ha faltado el respeto de esa manera. No puede permitir que discuta con él por culpa de ese anormal, pero Dudley ha desaparecido de su vista para escribir una breve carta para Harry. No es capaz de expresar lo que siente y lo que quiere, pero cuando termina se siente bastante satisfecho básicamente porque le ha dicho a Harry que lamenta haberse portado mal con él y le pide una segunda oportunidad. Lo que había sido incapaz de expresar con palabras a lo largo de un par de años, acaba de ser plasmado en una misiva que ni siquiera sabe si Harry leerá. Espera que sí y que su primo tenga ganas de intentarlo de nuevo.

Si fracasa, al menos tendrá la satisfacción de haberlo intentado. Sabe que sus padres están muy enfadados y seguramente tendrán que pelearse, pero no importa porque Dudley se sabe un hombre y quiere empezar a tomar decisiones de hombre lo antes posible. Escribirle a Harry sólo será una de las cosas que hará para empezar a labrarse su propio destino.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Eldred Worple._


	158. Eldred Worple

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**157**

**Eldred Worple**

**De cómo conoció a un vampiro**

Eldred Worple tiene once años recién cumplidos y destaca principalmente por ser un escritor bastante bueno y precoz y por sentirse atraído por todo lo que a priori pudiera asustar a cualquier otro niño de su edad. Le gustan la oscuridad, los bichos peludos y/o venenosos y los libros sobre monstruos y demonios. Por suerte para él, su familia posee un tenebroso castillo en las Tierras Altas escocesas. Es enorme, húmedo y frío en las salas que no están acondicionadas y tiene unas mazmorras que son alucinantes y que él suele recorrer sin la ayuda de una antorcha porque siempre le inspiran los poemas más bonitos que es capaz de escribir a tan tierna edad. Al principio, sus extraños gustos fueron un quebradero de cabeza para su desdichada madre, pero con el paso del tiempo la pobre mujer se ha ido acostumbrando y cada vez que necesita encontrar a su hijo lo busca en los puntos más recónditos del castillo. Además, su marido se ha encargado de tranquilizarla afirmando que la familia Worple siempre ha estado muy ligada a esas cosas aparentemente oscuras. Es una tradición.

Los Worple son una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico, pero nunca se han prodigado demasiado en sociedad porque durante años han preferido vivir al borde de la ley, cobijando bajo las murallas de su fortaleza a toda clase de personas consideradas _non—gratas_ por las fuerzas del orden. A los Worple siempre les ha gustado ir a su aire, vivir bajo sus propias reglas y no tener que preocuparse por los convencionalismos sociales ni todas esas estupideces que acostumbran a hacer los otros magos y brujas. A los Worple siempre les ha gustado experimentar con su magia y, aunque con los años han tenido que transigir en ciertos aspectos para no terminar dando con sus huesos en Azkaban, siempre se han sentido libres para usar su poder como les ha dado la gana. Por ello nunca han enviado a sus descendientes a Hogwarts y nunca lo harán.

De hecho, Eldred ha recibido su carta para ir a dicha escuela de magia, pero tiene claro que no lo hará. Sus padres ya le han buscado una serie de tutores que le educarán según sus propias normas. Eldred nunca será seleccionado para una cosa ni recorrerá los pasillos del viejo castillo de Hogwarts pero no le importa. Y no le importa porque él tiene su propio castillo repleto de secretos y porque sus tutores son infinitamente mejores que cualquier profesor de Hogwarts. Quizá en algún momento eche en falta la compañía de otros niños con los que jugar, pero ni siquiera eso le hace sentirse infeliz. La vida en casa es demasiado emocionante como para querer cambiarla por otra.

Porque, aunque los Worple tengan fama de ser huraños y solitarios, aunque jamás reciban invitaciones para asistir a las fiestas de las mejores familias de sangre—puras del país y vivan al margen de la sociedad mágica del Reino Unido, también tienen su círculo de amistades. Unas amistades que son muchísimo más interesantes que cualquier otra gente en el mundo. O eso es lo que piensa el pequeño Eldred a pesar de que no tiene ni idea de lo fascinantes que pueden ser los hombres y mujeres que de vez en cuando visitan su castillo.

Nadie conoce el secreto de la familia Worple, ni siquiera Eldred, pero ya ha llegado la hora de que conozca toda la verdad. También forma parte de la tradición que los niños Worple acompañen al patriarca de la familia a la antigua capilla ubicada en una de las alas del castillo, último resquicio de un pasado en el que sus antepasados tenían creencias religiosas. Lo único que sabe Eldred es que cuando tenga once años, el día uno de septiembre, su abuelo irá a buscarle a su habitación y le hará seguirle en silencio hasta la mencionada capilla. Es todo un ritual repleto de emoción y nervios que el niño lleva esperando toda su vida y del que no sabe que esperar.

Lo que el pequeño Eldred ignora es que tendrá que esperar todo el día antes de que el abuelo vaya a buscarle. Obedeciendo las órdenes de su padre, el niño pasa toda la jornada encerrado en su dormitorio, luchando por controlar los nervios. Intenta leer e incluso escribe los tres primeros versos de un poema sobre la luna llena, pero no logra tranquilizarse en ningún momento. Llega a pensar que se saltarán el ritual con él y se pregunta si ha obrado mal en algún momento, si lo que ocurre es algún castigo. Por fortuna, el abuelo golpea la puerta enérgicamente poco después de que se haga de noche. Incluso entonces Eldred piensa que sólo está allí para advertirle que es la hora de la cena, pero no es así.

—Ven conmigo, hijo.

La sonrisa de Eldred resplandece. Está muy emocionado y el abuelo Worple sonríe a su vez al recordar la noche en la que él mismo descubrió el secreto familiar. Es un hombre ilustrado y ha leído muchas cosas sobre Hogwarts. Algunas buenas y otras malas, pero lo que recuerda en ese momento es cómo se reparten los alumnos entre las legendarias cuatro casas formadas por los fundadores de la escuela tantos siglos atrás. Siempre ha imaginado que todos aquellos niños que van a Hogwarts deben sentirse como se siente Eldred en ese momento; ellos porque están a punto de ser seleccionados, y los niños Worple porque van a descubrir algo que indudablemente marcará sus vidas. En ocasiones, cuando alguno de sus visitantes le pregunta si no lamenta no haber estudiado en Hogwarts, el abuelo Worple sonríe y niega con la cabeza. No es necesario ir a ese colegio para convertirse en un gran mago y en Hogwarts jamás tendrán la oportunidad de saber las cosas que ellos saben. Siempre han sido demasiado puritanos con todo lo relacionado con la supuesta magia negra. O si no que se lo pregunten a la madre de Eldred, que creció como una bruja normal y corriente y que quince años después de instalarse en el castillo aún sigue inquietándose con según qué cosas.

Aunque hay unas cuantas antorchas colgadas en los muros de piedra, el abuelo Worple ilumina el camino con la ayuda de la varita. Eldred sabe hacer el _Lumus_ desde que tiene ocho años porque en casa la magia no está tan restringida para los niños como en el resto de casas del país. El abuelo le explicó un día que los hombres del Ministerio de Magia prohíben hacer magia a los magos menores de edad, pero que ellos no pueden meterse en líos porque, al haber magos adultos en el castillo, nadie sabe si la magia la hacen ellos o la hace Eldred. El niño se siente especial cada vez que coge la varita y realiza algún hechizo, pero esa noche no. Esa noche es el abuelo el único que puede ejercer labores de mago y Eldred de limita a caminar detrás de él, más y más nervioso a cada paso que da.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, el abuelo abre la enorme puerta de madera que da paso a la capilla y Eldred observa el interior sin saber qué esperar. Ha visto muchas veces aquel lugar, pero esa noche le parece que la piedra se ilumina de una forma especial y que la bóveda está más alta que nunca. En ocasiones ha fantaseado con la posibilidad de ver un dragón o un portal a una dimensión desconocida, pero lo único que ve esa noche es un hombre de pie frente al gran altar de piedra, ahora en desuso. Puesto que la habitación está en penumbra, Eldred apenas distingue la silueta de alguien muy alto y muy delgado, pero conforme se va acercando a él, siempre siguiendo los pasos del abuelo, tiene ocasión de observar su rostro.

Eldred nunca antes lo había visto, pero lo primero que le llama la atención es lo pálido que está. No parece demasiado mayor y sus facciones son un tanto angulosas. Permanece serio y con las manos cruzadas a la espalda y tiene una grandes ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos oscuros. Su mirada es tan fría que Eldred se estremece y siente que hay algo en ese hombre que no está del todo bien. Algo tan emocionante como la oscuridad o los demonios.

—Esta noche dará comienzo tu educación mágica, Eldred —La voz del abuelo le hace dar un pequeño saltito de alarma— Quiero que conozcas a tu tutor. El profesor Sangini.

Si hubiera tenido que expresar con palabras la decepción que siente en ese momento, Eldred Worple no hubiera podido hacerlo. Ni siquiera podría escribirlo. ¿Tantos años de espera para conocer a su tutor? Suena tan absurdo que el niño está a punto de ser insolente por primera vez en su vida y darse la vuelta para no saber más, pero el abuelo le ha puesto las manos en los hombros y cuando habla suena tan misterioso que la curiosidad infantil de Eldred gana terreno a la mencionada decepción.

—El profesor Sangini fue profesor de tu padre —Eldred frunce el ceño. Ignora cuántos años tiene ese hombre, pero no tiene aspecto de ser mayor que su progenitor. –También me enseñó magia a mí. Y a mi padre. Y a mi abuelo.

Eldred se estremece nuevamente y mira a su abuelo con la duda presente en sus ojos. El abuelo sonríe, sin duda satisfecho con su reacción, y le insta a sentarse en los escalones frente al altar de piedra. Al niño le hubiera gustado que la familia hubiera optado por conservar algún banco de madera en la capilla porque el suelo estaba helado a esas alturas del año y porque en el exterior hacía un frío considerable. Además, la presencia del señor Sangini no ayudaba a que sintiera ninguna calidez. Y lo que el abuelo acababa de decir tampoco.

—Hace muchos años, cuando nuestros más antiguos ancestros llegaron a estas tierras, los muggles de Escocia libraban una cruenta guerra contra los muggles ingleses que pretendía invadir sus territorios. En aquel entonces, magos vivían entre los muggles con absoluta normalidad y fueron muchos los brujos y brujas que ayudaron al rey muggle de entonces a pelear contra los ingleses. Los Worple eran unos de esos magos. Y los Sangini también.

Eldred mira a aquel desconocido. No había variado ni un ápice su postura y parecía no prestar atención a la historia que se estaba contando.

—Fueron tiempos difíciles durante los que se forjaron grandes lazos de amistad entre ambas familias. Fueron tan estrechos esos lazos que durante varias generaciones los Worple y los Sangini crecieron juntos. Como hermanos. Sus magias quedaron ligadas por vínculos que iban más allá de la magia. Hasta que un día, hace aproximadamente trescientos años, el único descendiente de los Sangini decidió viajar a Transilvania.

Eldred no puede dejar de mirar al profesor Sangini. Al mencionar Transilvania, sus ojos parecen cobrar algo de vida.

—Los Worple y los Sangini siempre mostraron interés por las ramas más oscuras de la magia. Quizá no sea algo que apruebe todo el mundo, pero es algo inherente a nosotros que nos recuerda que todo depende de cómo se utilice la magia. Porque incluso la magia blanca es capaz de hacer daño —Eldred asiente. Su padre ya le ha explicado eso muchas veces— El heredero de los Sangini viajó a Transilvania en busca de ciertas criaturas que le apasionaban. Los vampiros.

—¿Y los encontró? —La pregunta surge espontánea y el abuelo parece contento con su interés. Es entonces cuando el profesor Sangini habla por primera vez, dando un paso hasta ellos.

—Sí, joven Worple. Los encontró.

Eldred no necesita oír nada más. No necesita que el abuelo le cuente el resto de la historia porque ha entendido perfectamente. Siente que la espera ha merecido la pena, que lo que le está ocurriendo es lo mejor del mundo, pero deja que el abuelo siga hablando porque sabe que hay algo más que debe conocer.

—Sangini tardó mucho en regresar a Escocia. Cuando lo hizo no era el mismo y el entonces señor del castillo lo supo en cuanto lo vio. Conocía también a su amigo que bastó una mirada para saber que había cambiado más de lo deseable. Pensó que su antiguo amigo era peligroso, que había perdido por completo su humanidad y creyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era matarle, pero una mirada un poco más allá le demostró que Sangini no era tan diferente. No para él al menos. Porque ciertamente Sangini era una criatura oscura y sedienta de sangre, pero el vínculo entre él y los Worple seguía existiendo. Ambos supieron que la lealtad entre ambas familias se mantendría eternamente y alcanzaron un acuerdo satisfactorio para ambas partes. Ninguno soportaba la idea de vivir enfrentado al otro, pero Sangini no podía luchar contra su naturaleza.

—¿A qué acuerdo llegaron? —Eldred, que por un instante teme que la historia fuera a terminar de ahí, habla con ansiedad.

—Worple tuvo la ocasión de matar a Sangini. Lo tenía en sus manos y le perdonó la vida. Era su hermano después de todo —Eldred traga saliva y se pregunta cuándo iba a terminar de sentir escalofríos— Worple no quería a Sangini viviendo bajo su techo. No deseaba poner en peligro a su familia, pero Sangini necesitaba estar con ellos.

Eldred vuelve a mirar al profesor Sangini y comprende a su antepasado Worple. Si al verlo por primera vez le pareció un hombre de mirada fría, un segundo vistazo le muestra algo diferente. Algo que es demasiado joven para analizar meticulosamente pero que se parece mucho a la tristeza.

—Sangini se mantendría alejado del castillo durante la mayor parte del año, pero se le permitiría pasar el invierno en casa —El abuelo Worple no parecía entender muy bien aquella parte del pacto— Durante años se cumplió el pacto, pero entonces uno de los niños de la familia recurrió a Sangini para que le ayudara a hacer un hechizo, su padre vio que era un buen maestro y se cambiaron las condiciones del pacto, convirtiéndose en el profesor Sangini. ¿Es correcto?

El abuelo Worple mira a Sangini como si no se creyera ni una de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Ciertamente no parece la historia más verosímil del mundo, pero a Eldred no le importa. ¿Cómo va a importarle si va a tener a un vampiro como profesor de magia?

—Es todo lo que el joven Worple debe saber —Sangini vuelve a hablar y suena ciertamente burlón— Eso y que soy un profesor muy exigente. ¿Estás dispuesto a esforzarte al máximo, niño?

—¡Pues claro!

El abuelo sonríe ante tanto entusiasmo y se marcha sin más, consciente de que a Eldred no le importara quedarse a solas con un vampiro. Cuando las puertas se cierran, Sangini se sienta junto al niño y luce más intimidante que nunca.

—Por supuesto, todo lo que tu abuelo te ha dicho es una patraña. Quizá te cuente la verdad cuando seas mayor, si resultas ser digno de conocerla.

Eldred asiente y observa al vampiro con fascinación. No sabe si algún día sabrá la auténtica verdad, pero lo único que puede pensar esa noche es que ser un Worple es genial. Sabe que su futuro será más emocionante que el de cualquier otro mago o brujo de su generación y sólo por eso merece la pena crecer en el castillo. Es un niño feliz.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Elladora Black._


	159. Elladora Black

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**158**

**Elladora Black**

Era un día normal en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Todos los habitantes de la casa se levantaron a la hora habitual, tomaron el mismo desayuno de siempre y pasaron el resto de la mañana dedicados a sus asuntos personales: el señor Black puso al día su correspondencia, la señora Black fue de compras al Callejón Diagón, el joven Phineas visitó a su joven prometida y Elladora practicó en el piano su pieza favorita. Los cuatro miembros de la ancestral familia de sangre pura permanecían tranquilos, absolutamente inmersos en sus quehaceres habituales. Sin embargo, algo no iba bien y Walda, la vieja elfina de los Black, se había dado cuenta de ello.

Llevaba casi dos siglos sirviendo a esa familia y conocía a todos sus miembros, vivos o muertos, como a la palma de sus ajadas manos y aquella calma no significaba nada bueno. Desde hacía dos días Walda se había esmerado especialmente a la hora de hacer sus tareas. No estaba bien pensar en ello porque pensar mal de los amos era un crimen terrible, pero la elfina sabía que cualquier error por su parte podría quebrar la frágil tranquilidad que inundaba Grimmauld Place desde que la amita Isla se marchó.

No preguntó por ella, por supuesto, pero cuando el ama descubrió el cuarto vacío de la amita Isla, cuando comenzó a gritar y le comunicó al amo que la joven se había ido, Walda supo que todo cambiaría en casa a partir de entonces. El ama se puso histérica, el amo pareció más triste que otra cosa y los jóvenes amitos actuaron como cabría esperar: el joven Phineas se atusó la corbata y se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a decir que era una vergüenza. La amita Elladora juró que si alguna vez se encontraba nuevamente cara a cara con su hermana, le daría su merecido. Esas reacciones podrían haber sido muchísimo peores si alguno de ellos, Walda incluida, hubiera sabido que Isla se fugó para casarse con un muggle, pero por el momento nadie en casa podría alcanzar a sospechar siquiera de algo así.

En cualquier caso, después del disgusto inicial, los cuatro habitantes de la casa decidieron quitarle importancia al asunto y se limitaron a actuar como si Isla nunca hubiera existido. El ama ordenó a Walda deshacerse de la ropa y las posesiones de la joven amita y quemó personalmente todos los retratos en los que aparecía. Después de eso, nada de nada. Sólo tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad engañosa que podría destruirse en cualquier instante porque todos estaban enfadados, avergonzados y muy necesitados de descargar su ira contra alguien.

De los cuatro, quizá era Elladora la que más veneno guardaba dentro. En ocasiones anteriores, tocar el piano solía ayudarla a templar sus nervios, pero ese día no estaba funcionando demasiado bien. Tocaba como si la vida le fuese en ello, procuraba mantener a su hermana lejos de su mente y fracasaba estrepitosamente en su cometido. Lo único que podría ayudarla en ese momento era tener a Isla frente a ella para maldecirla como se merecía. No había palabras para expresar lo mucho que Elladora despreciaba a su hermana por lo que había hecho. Y cuando la noticia empezara a correr por el mundo mágico sería aún peor. Isla había llevado la deshonra a la familia Black y Elladora esperaba de todo corazón tener la oportunidad de hacerle pagar por ello algún día.

Elladora dejó de tocar. Las manos le temblaban tanto que se equivocaba constantemente al presionar las teclas y eso solo aumentaba su furia. ¿Por qué les había hecho eso Isla? ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana tuviera tan poca decencia y fuera capaz de ponerles en evidencia a todos? ¿Acaso sus padres no le dieron lo mejor? Isla era una ingrata y no merecía ninguna clase de consideración. Ya no era su hermana. Era una traidora.

—¡Walda!

Su voz fue como un rugido animal. La elfina, vieja y horrible, apenas traía puesto un harapo sucio y maloliente. Elladora rechinó los dientes, molesta por el aspecto de esa maldita criatura.

—Tráeme el té.

La elfina desapareció y apenas un minuto después volvió a materializarse ante los ojos de Elladora. Sí. El té tendría que calmarla. No podría soportar encontrarse en ese estado durante mucho más tiempo. Tomaría su taza de té con un chorreón de leche y dos cucharaditas de azúcar y luego saldría a dar un paseo y todo volvería a ir bien. Isla no se merecía que nadie se sintiera mal por su culpa, mucho menos Elladora, quien siempre se esforzaba tanto por hacerlo todo bien.

La que no hacía las cosas bien era Walda. Cuando dio un paso hacia su joven ama, se tropezó y tiró el contenido de la bandeja que portaba, rompiendo en mil trocitos la tetera y la tacita favorita de Elladora, la bruja sintió como la ira recorría su cuerpo y se concentraba en la mano con la que sujetaba la varita. Se puso en pie prácticamente de un salto y no pensó. Estaba cansada de pensar. Actuó.

—¡Maldita monstruosidad inútil! –Dijo a voz en grito, sintiendo un indescriptible placer cuando la elfina retrocedió, el terror reflejado en sus grandes ojos redondeados— Si ni siquiera sabes servir el té. ¿Qué haces aquí, en mi casa?

Walda balbuceó unas palabras, pero la amita le tiró un jarrón y le dio en la cabeza, aturdiéndola. Esperaba que la joven Elladora le ordenara que se aplicara alguna clase de castigo, pero no eran esas las intenciones de la bruja. No fue planeado, pero la maldición salió de sus labios sin que hiciera nada por evitarlo.

—¡_Diffindo_!

La cabeza de Walda salió volando por los aires y la alfombra se manchó de sangre. Elladora permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, la varita en alto y la respiración agitada, y finalmente suspiró.

Al fin volvía la paz a Grimmauld Place.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Eloise Midgen. _


	160. Eloise Midgen

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**160**

**Eloise Midgen**

**La lista**

Eloise se había levantado de bastante buen humor. Ese día tenían examen de Transformaciones y había estudiado tanto que estaba completamente segura de que iba a sacar una calificación muy alta. Normalmente sus notas eran bastante buenas, aunque ese quinto curso todo parecía más complicado. Además, la cercanía de los TIMOS no ayudaba mucho a templar sus nervios. Ciertamente estaban en enero y aún tenía unos cuantos meses para prepararse, pero ya empezaba a tener las pesadillas propias de los días inmediatamente anteriores a tan señalados exámenes. Eloise era la mejor estudiante Hufflepuff de su curso y estaba decidida a que eso no cambiara mientras estuviera en el colegio. Tanto era así que en cuanto se reunió con Rose y Heidi en la Sala Común, empezó a repasar toda la teoría del próximo examen con ellas. Eran sus amigas desde primero y siempre estudiaban juntas. Ellas también estaban nerviosas y Eloise estaba segura de que podrían aprobar sin demasiados problemas. A veces tenía la sensación de que Heidi estaba más interesada en el quidditch que en los exámenes y Rose distaba mucho de ser una lumbrera, pero solían serle de gran ayuda. Eloise estaba convencida de que no podría haber encontrado mejores amigas que ellas ni en un millón de años.

Aunque a Eloise se le habían pegado un poco las sábanas esa mañana –la noche anterior estuvo estudiando hasta tarde y tenía bastante más sueño de lo normal- las tres jóvenes llegaron justo a tiempo para tomar el desayuno. Desgraciadamente tuvieron que sentarse al lado de Zacharias Smith, quien siempre se ponía bastante insoportable los días de los exámenes. Más insoportable de lo habitual en él, lo cual era mucho decir. De hecho, los chicos de su curso se habían alejado bastante de él, como si estuvieran evitándolo. Considerando que era bastante probable que Smith se volviera loco otra vez y se pusiera a regañar a todo el que estuviera cerca de él por respirar demasiado alto, Eloise se resignó y se sentó a su lado y echó mano del libro de Transformaciones. Heidi tenía algunas dudas, pero Eloise estaba segura de que en unos cuantos minutos ya estarían resueltas. Comenzó a explicarle cómo había que agitar la varita para que la transformación saliera correctamente y ni siquiera le importó que Smith murmurara un par de maldiciones mientras las miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Todo iba bastante bien esa mañana hasta que Romilda Vane, de Gryffindor, se acercó a la mesa con un pergamino entre manos.

Eloise se preparó inconscientemente para el ataque. Romilda era una chica bastante popular en su curso porque era guapa y simpática, pero a la joven Hufflepuff siempre le había caído muy mal porque Vane acostumbraba a burlarse de las que eran menos guapas y simpáticas que ella. De hecho, había tenido que sufrirla en numerosas ocasiones y en casi todas se quedaba bloqueada y era incapaz de reaccionar. Esa mañana no fue distinta a las demás y cuando Romilda colocó el pergamino que tenía entre manos frente a las narices de Eloise, la chica no supo qué decir.

—Lamento muchísimo que no hayas conseguido ganar, Eloise –Dijo de pronto y con voz ciertamente lastimosa. Eloise no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, Rose y Heidi parecían tan confundidas como ella y Smith y los otros chicos de su curso habían olvidado sus desayunos para prestar atención a Romilda— En mi opinión, el resultado es completamente injusto.

—¿Qué…?

Pero Eloise no pudo terminar su pregunta. Quería saber a qué se refería Romilda con esas palabras, pero no era necesario seguir hablando porque tenía la respuesta frente a sus ojos. Allí, en el pergamino que Vane sostenía frente a ella, podía verse una lista con los nombres de diez chicas de Hogwarts de todas las casas. El suyo estaba el segundo.

—No deberías desanimarte, Eloise –A esas alturas, Romilda se reía abiertamente de ella— La próxima vez ganarás siempre y cuando sigas teniendo tantos granos como ahora. Esa Slytherin no tendrá ninguna oportunidad contra ti.

Dicho eso, Romilda Vane se dio media vuelta y fue hasta la mesa de Gryffindor con sus amigas. Todas ellas empezaron a cuchichear de inmediato, riéndose de una Eloise que se había quedado paralizada. Rose y Heidi, que no habían podido leer el pergamino aún, se inclinaron un poco para averiguar qué era eso que perturbaba tanto a su amiga. Los chicos se miraban entre ellos con nerviosismo; obviamente sabían de qué iba todo aquello.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ellie? ¿Estás bien?

No lo estaba. Sabía que era una idiota por dejar que algo tan estúpido la afectara tanto, pero no podía evitarlo. En ese momento ni siquiera era capaz de odiar a Romilda por perturbar de esa forma la calma que necesitaba para afrontar correctamente un examen. Estaba demasiado ocupada autocompadeciéndose porque, efectivamente, lo que decía ese pergamino era la verdad. Ella, Eloise Midgen de Hufflepuff, era la segunda chica más fea de todo Hogwarts, sólo vencida por Millicent Bulstrode. Y aquello no se había decidido por ciencia difusa. No. Los chicos habían hecho una votación y ese era el resultado.

—¿Qué tontería es esta? –Aunque Heidi había hablado en voz muy alta, a Eloise su voz le resultó extrañamente lejana— No tienes que hacer caso, Ellie. Es otra más de las chorradas de Vane.

—¿Vosotros sabíais algo? –Esa era Rose, que miraba amenazadoramente a los chicos de su casa. La mayoría de ellos apartaron la mirada y se encogieron de hombros. Sólo Smith habló. No parecía sentirse demasiado culpable por lo que habían hecho.

—La mayoría de nosotros votamos por Bulstrode –Dijo con calma— Tampoco es para tanto.

Quizá para él no lo fuera, pero para Eloise sí. La chica se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor sin terminar de desayunar. No dejó que ni Rose ni Heidi la acompañaran y por primera vez en toda su vida estudiantil se saltó un examen. Pasó toda el día en su cuarto, llorando amargamente sobre la cama, lamentando ser tan fea. Porque lo era. Y no solo por la multitud de granos que habían invadido su rostro en los últimos tiempos. Siempre había sabido que no era la persona más agraciada del mundo, pero saber que los chicos de Hogwarts habían hecho una votación y que la habían elegido a ella como la segunda chica más fea de la escuela la hacía sentir más humillada de lo que se había sentido jamás. Sólo por detrás de Millicent Bulstrode. ¿Cómo iba a dejarse ver otra vez por los pasillos de Hogwarts si todos pensaban que era una especie de monstruo con granos?

Por fortuna, el día pasó asombrosamente rápido. Eloise había estado demasiado ocupada llorando y cuando sus amigas volvieron a la sala común después de las clases, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a verla. La encontraron hecha un ovillo en su cama, con el pergamino que Vane le había dado en la mano y gimoteando amargamente. ¡Era tan fea! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan fea?

—Ellie. ¿Estás bien?

Esa era Heidi. Sonaba preocupada y Eloise decidió que se sentaría en la cama y procuraría aparentar que en realidad no se sentía tan mal. Sin embargo, era incapaz de hablar, así que asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga. Las mejillas le escocían un poco y los ojos le picaban. Debían estar muy enrojecidos.

—¡Venga, no llores más! –Rose se sentó con ella en la cama y le pasó un brazo por los hombros— Si quieres, vamos a buscar a Romilda ahora mismo y le damos una lección.

—¡Sí! Esa idiota tiene que saber lo que ocurre cuando te metes con un Hufflepuff. Ni siquiera nos oirá llegar.

Eloise sonrió. Era bastante reconfortante saber que contaba con el apoyo de sus amigas, aunque ninguna de las dos supiera lo que era aparecer en aquella horrible lista. Al menos a ellas no les importaba que tuviera granos. Eloise suspiró y logró calmarse un poco. En ese momento recordó el examen de Transformaciones y se dio cuenta de que habérselo saltado era muy grave. Gravísimo. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

—¿Qué ha dicho la profesora McGonagall cuando ha visto que no he ido a clase hoy?

Heidi y Rose intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron.

—Le dijimos que no te encontrabas bien.

—Tendrás que hablar con ella, pero seguramente te repetirá el examen.

—Como nunca faltas a clase ni nada.

Eloise suspiró y les agradeció a sus amigas que le hubieran echado un cable. Definitivamente, era tonta de remate.

—Aunque yo tendría cuidado con el profesor Snape. Está que trina.

Eloise se estremeció. ¿Cómo había podido saltarse una clase de Pociones con Snape? Le esperaba una tortura lenta y dolorosa, aunque decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era apartar pensamientos tan nefastos de su mente. Bastante tenía ya con lo de la dichosa lista. Y hablando de la lista.

—¿La gente ha hablado sobre…? Ya sabéis.

Heidi y Rose se miraron otra vez. En esa ocasión no sonrieron.

—Un poco, la verdad.

—Pero yo no me preocuparía demasiado. Ya sabes cómo es la gente del colegio. De aquí a un par de días se les habrá olvidado todo el asunto.

Quizá al resto de Hogwarts sí, pero Eloise se acordaría toda su vida de aquello. La segunda chica más fea de Hogwarts.

—¿Y las demás? ¿Cómo se lo han tomado?

Las otras nueve chicas de la lista estaban repartidas por todas las casas del colegio excepto Hufflepuff. Eloise era la única Hufflepuff de la lista porque las estudiantes de su casa siempre habían sido bastante normales en todos los sentidos. Eloise no sabía por qué necesitaba conocer esa información pero sentía curiosidad. ¿Habrían sido tan tontas como ella?

—Bueno –Rose sonrió. Iba a decir algo muy bueno. Grandioso— De las demás no sabemos nada, pero Bulstrode.

Rose y Heidi soltaron una risita divertida y Eloise dejó de llorar definitivamente. Se moría por saber lo que Bulstrode había hecho.

—Ha arrinconado a Romilda a la salida de la clase de Transformaciones y le ha partido la cara. Literalmente.

—¿Qué? –Eloise abrió mucho los ojos, fascinada por la información.

—Le ha roto la nariz y le ha saltado dos dientes de un puñetazo. Ha sido _genial_.

—Mítico diría yo –Heidi también la abrazó, apretando un poco más que Rose— Desgraciadamente, esa estúpida ha ido enseguida a la enfermería y madame Pomfrey se ha encargado de arreglar los desperfectos.

—Ya podría haberla dejado así un par de días –Masculló Rose entre dientes— Estaba horrorosa, te lo juro.

Eloise se rió y lamentó mucho haberse perdido el espectáculo. Sin duda la hubiera ayudado a olvidarse de la lista y de su evidente fealdad.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con Bulstrode? –Preguntó entonces.

—McGonagall le ha quitado veinte puntos por agredir a un compañero y la han castigado durante quince días.

—Nunca pensé que pudiera darme pena que castigaran a una Slytherin, pero Bulstrode se merecía una medalla.

Eloise asintió, absolutamente de acuerdo con Rose. Bulstrode no le caía nada bien y a veces incluso le daba un poco de miedo, pero no se merecía que le castigaran por lo ocurrido con Vane. Romilda era una estúpida que disfrutaba haciendo daño a los demás y Bulstrode únicamente le había dado su merecido. Eloise lamentó no haber reaccionado como Bulstrode y se sintió aún más tonta por haberse pasado todo el día llorando, pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de imaginarse a Romilda Vane con el rostro destrozado. Quizá algún día tendría ocasión de verla en ese estado con sus propios ojos, pero por el momento tendría que conformarse con imaginarla en ese estado. Sin duda, Vane hubiera merecido estar en el pódium de las más feas después de haber sido golpeada por Bulstrode. Un par de lugares más encima que ella. Era bueno saberlo.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Elphias Dodge. _


	161. Elphias Doge

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**161**

**Elphias Doge**

**El mejor amigo de Albus Dumbledore**

La magia de dos de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos hizo estragos en el lugar. El enfrentamiento había tenido lugar en pleno corazón de la Selva Negra, en una zona montañosa y de frondosos bosques, pero tras el duelo todo parecía muerto. Los árboles, arrancados de raíz, fueron calcinados junto al resto de la vegetación. La tierra fue removida hasta crear profundos agujeros en el suelo. Los cadáveres de multitud de animales yacían en todos los rincones. Las cenizas lo cubrían todo y el humo hacía el aire casi irrespirable. Pero lo peor era el olor.

Elphias Doge no recordaba haber olido nada parecido en toda su vida. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía al pisar el campo de batalla y le resultó muy difícil de creer que la magia fuese capaz de hacer todo aquello. Aunque los magos que allí habían peleado no eran hombres corrientes. Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald, los brujos más poderosos de la actualidad. Magia negra enfrentada a magia blanca y ambas resultaron ser igual de destructivas.

Elphias hubiera querido acompañar a Albus durante un momento tan complicado, pero su amigo se lo había prohibido. Las condiciones de su duelo contra Grindelwald así lo ameritaban. Sólo ellos dos, Albus contra Grindelwald, sin la intervención de terceros. Elphias dudó que Grindelwald fuera a cumplir con su palabra y quiso convencer a Albus para que le permitiera ir y cubrirle las espaldas, pero su amigo confiaba en el enemigo. El hecho de que Grindelwald hubiera cumplido con su palabra fue pura coincidencia, pero ciertamente el duelo fue solo entre ellos. Y había ganado Albus.

Los seguidores de Grindelwald se estaban replegando y huían con mayor o menor fortuna hacia los Cárpatos rumanos. Los hombres de Dumbledore se empezaban a organizar para perseguirlos y arrestarlos. La guerra entre ambos bandos aún no había terminado, pero dos hombres habían dado por finalizada toda aquella locura.

Elphias Doge localizó a Grindelwald a unos veinte metros de distancia. Estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado por dos docenas de aurores y con aspecto calmado. Su juicio tendría lugar pronto, muy pronto, y ya se comentaba que sería enviado a cumplir su castigo a Nurmengard, la prisión que él mismo había creado para encerrar a sus opositores. A pesar de su reciente derrota, Elphias podía sentir lo poderoso que era. Estaba seguro de que si Grindelwald se levantara en ese momento podría huir sin encontrar apenas resistencia. Pero no parecía querer hacerlo. Tenía las piernas y los brazos cruzados y, aunque Elphias no podía ver bien su rostro, hubiera jurado que tenía los ojos cerrados. Podría haberse acercado para comprobar cómo habían tratado los años a ese hombre, pero ciertamente no quería hacerlo. Mantenerse lo más alejado posible de Gellert Grindelwald era una idea grandiosa.

Albus era otra cosa. Elphias lo buscó con la mirada durante casi un minuto y al fin lo vio, de pie en mitad de todo el caos que se había originado a su alrededor. No tenía ni idea de lo que podría estar pasando por su cabeza en ese instante, pero Elphias suponía acertadamente que no se encontraba demasiado bien. Había sido amigo de Grindelwald cuando eran jóvenes, había sido tremendamente duro para él convertirse en su enemigo y había pasado años retrasando el duelo que finalmente se produjo. Algunos brujos mostraban su admiración por Albus, pero Elphias sabía que él no necesitaba que nadie le felicitara o le diera las gracias porque no debía sentirse ganador de nada. Más bien todo lo contrario tal vez.

Elphias se planteó la posibilidad de dejarlo solo un poco más, pero enseguida se olvidó de ello porque necesitaba mostrarle su apoyo incondicional a Albus. Fue Grindelwald el que sacó lo peor de él una vez, tantos años antes, y Elphias debía recordarle que existían muchas cosas buenas en su interior. Albus cometió un error cuando era joven. ¿Y qué? Acababa de salvar al mundo mágico y eso era lo único que debía importarle.

-Albus. ¿Estás bien?

Su voz sonó suave y Albus no se sorprendió por su presencia. Miró de reojo a Elphias y asintió lentamente. Tenía los brazos caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo y parecía empeñado en no mirar a su espalda, allí donde mantenían retenido a su viejo enemigo.

-Los aurores han dicho que van a trasladar a Grindelwald en cuestión de minutos -Elphias siguió hablando al comprender que Albus no iba a decir nada- A un lugar secreto, seguramente en Inglaterra. Antes deben asegurarse de que el traslado es seguro. La guerra de los muggles puede traer problemas.

-La guerra de los muggles terminará pronto -La voz de Albus sonó grave y monótona. Fría- Ahora que Grindelwald no seguirá ofreciendo su apoyo, será cuestión de tiempo.

Elphias asintió. Albus había estado muy preocupado por el conflicto que estaba teniendo lugar en la Europa muggle, pero a él siempre le había interesado más la guerra mágica. Muchos magos y brujas habían muerto en Europa Oriental y las cicatrices tardarían años en desaparecer. Grindelwald y su locura habían hecho mucho daño y Albus hizo bien al terminar con él. Si eso suponía la paz para los muggles también, bienvenida sería, pero no era algo que le quitara el sueño especialmente.

-¿De verdad estás bien? -Albus medio sonrió- Quizá podrías decirle algo a Grindelwald antes de que se lo lleven.

-No -Albus se movió y miró fijamente a Elphias- Gellert y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos. Quizá algún día, cuando comprenda que lo que ha hecho no ha estado bien.

Elphias buscó con la mirada a Grindelwald. Albus seguía llamándolo Gellert. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos seguía considerándolo su amigo. Se notaba en la rabia empleada al hablar, en lo mucho que le dolía a Albus ser consciente de que a Gellert no le importaba haber ocasionado tanto mal.

-¿Crees que lo hará? Arrepentirse.

-Confío en que sí. -Albus suspiró, el peso de aquella situación cayendo sobre sus hombros- Gellert fue un buen tipo. Mi mejor amigo.

Elphias sintió un ramalazo de celos al escucharle decir aquello. Celos porque él siempre había postulado para ser su mejor amigo y Gellert lo había conseguido sin apenas esfuerzo. Celos que se transformaron el dolor. Dolor por sí mismo, porque se daba cuenta de que siempre sería un segundón para Albus, el chico al que le ofreció su amistad por lástima. Y dolor por Albus, porque los errores de su pasado lo perseguirían siempre y porque siempre se sentiría responsable por las acciones de su querido Gellert.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Emmeline Vance. _


	162. Emmeline Vance

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**162**

**Emmeline Vance**

**Vivir en paz**

Cuando la lechuza comienza a picotear sobre el cristal de la ventana, Emmeline deja caer el cuchillo de untar la mantequilla y se lleva la mano al pecho. Piensa, no sin amargura, que el día menos pensado sufrirá un ataque al corazón. Es una lástima que la poción para dormir que se tomó la noche anterior ya haya dejado de hacer efecto porque a la bruja le hubiera gustado seguir en la cama durante todo el día. Al menos allí no sufre constante sobresaltos ni vive constantemente con el temor de que los mortífagos vayan a buscarla. Porque ocurrirá más tarde o más temprano y, aunque la idea la atormenta casi todo el tiempo, Emmeline ha aprendido a vivir con ello. Es consecuencia directa de sus acciones del pasado.

Cuando Emmeline decidió aceptar la oferta de Albus Dumbledore y entró a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, sabía que se estaba jugando el cuello. Lo que los mortífagos hacían distaba mucho de ser un juego y Emmeline quería luchar contra ellos para conseguir que el mundo fuese un lugar mejor. Años después de dar aquel paso tan decisivo, la bruja aún conserva sus convicciones intactas, pero a veces el miedo es más fuerte que su voluntad y la hace vacilar. Por eso tiene que tomar todos los días una poción para dormir sin soñar, porque las pesadillas llevaban siendo una constante en su vida durante demasiado tiempo y Emmeline no podía seguir aterrada día y noche. Reconoce que la parte de los sueños ha mejorado bastante, pero teme que el temor cuando está despierta no termine nunca, sobre todo después de todas las pérdidas sufridas en los últimos tiempos.

Los mortífagos estaban cazando a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix como a animales, uno tras otro. Los últimos en caer fueron los hermanos Prewett, pero muchos otros desaparecieron antes. Dorcas Meadows, Benji Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Marlene McKinnon, Edgar Bones. Demasiados nombres que añadir a la lista de muertes que los hombres de _Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_ iban dejando tras ello. Demasiados amigos y compañeros perdidos en una guerra que a Emmeline se le hace imposible de ganar. Y la terrible de la sensación de la muerte rondando a su alrededor y susurrándole palabras de desconsuelo al oído. Emmeline vive en un estado de constante tensión y a veces sueña con salir corriendo y escapar de todo y de todos como una salida para dejar el miedo atrás y volver a vivir en paz.

Cuando esa mañana la lechuza se planta en su ventana, Emmeline piensa que al final han ido a por ella. Poco importa que los mortífagos casi siempre actúen de noche y que las protecciones de su casa no hayan saltado. Emmeline se traga el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta, se ata bien el cinturón de su bata de casa y echa mano de su varita. Le parece patética la idea de morir en camisón, pero tiene claro de que morirá luchando. Como Marlene, que encontró la forma de proteger a su familia cuando todo estaba perdido. Como Dorcas, que únicamente pudo ser derrotada por el mismísimo _Señor Tenebroso. _O como Fabian y Gideon, que murieron matando.

Emmeline siente cómo le tiembla el labio inferior y avanza con decisión hacia la ventana. Echa un vistazo al exterior antes de abrirla, pero sólo ve a una lechuza que la mira con bastantes malas pulgas. Planteándose la posibilidad de haber exagerado un poco, la bruja permite que el ave entre a su casa y descubre que sólo está allí para llevarle _El Profeta_. Es entonces cuando suspira aliviada y se siente como una tonta. Le entrega a la lechuza una chuchería y cierra la ventana cuando ésta emprender el vuelo de regreso a su hogar. Emmeline no quiere que el aire frío de primeros de noviembre penetre en su casa. Si los mortífagos están dispuestos a otorgarle un día más de tranquilidad, ella no piensa objetar nada.

Contenta por poder hacer algo tan cotidiano como leer el periódico, Emmeline retoma su desayuno y abre _El Profeta_ sobre la mesa de la cocina. El estremecimiento que recorre su cuerpo es tremendamente gratificante y terrible al mismo tiempo. No puede creerse lo que está pasando en el mundo mágico, pero reza porque sea verdad. Porque, si la noche anterior no se hubiera metido en la cama a una hora tan temprana, podría haber escuchado la noticia bomba que llevaba recorriendo Inglaterra varias horas.

_Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado _ha sido derrotado por un bebé de un año de edad. Está muerto y los mortífagos no tardarán en caer como ratas ahora que su líder se ha ido para siempre.

Emmeline no puede ni quiere contener la carcajada que le brota del pecho. Sabe que no está bien sentirse tan contenta porque dos compañeros más de la Orden murieron esa noche justo antes de la muerte de el _Señor Tenebroso_, pero Emmeline Vance se alegra porque esa mañana se permite el lujo de ser plenamente egoísta y pensar únicamente en lo que quiere y necesita. Piensa que a partir de ese día no tendrá que volver a tener miedo, que dejará de ser un objetivo y podrá volver a tener una vida normal y se siente tan aliviada y tan contenta que no puede pensar en nada más que en vivir en paz. Se lo merece después de tanto tiempo sumida en la eterna pesadilla que fue su vida antes de ese día.

_**Siguiente capítulo: **__¡Ups! En el capítulo anterior ya tendría que haber anunciado que iba a tocar pronto elegir personaje para el especial de la letra "E", pero se me fue el santo al cielo y me he dado cuenta ahora mismo de que, efectivamente, ya he terminado con los personajes de esa letra. Así pues, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer. También me he dado cuenta de que tras el capi especial tengo que meterme en la piel de Fang. No sé qué pensar al respecto :)_


	163. ESPECIAL Eileen Prince

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**163**

**ESPECIAL – Eileen Prince**

**Tobías**

Cerca de Cokeworth existe una pequeña laguna en la que crecen los mejores renacuajos que Eileen ha visto nunca. Su padre, uno de los pocionistas más talentosos de Inglaterra, la llevó allí por primera vez cuando Eileen tenía siete años. A pesar de su corta edad, la niña ya estaba muy interesada en el trabajo llevado a cabo por su progenitor e insistía en ayudarle a realizar sus tareas. El señor Prince le transmitía sus conocimientos con dedicación y la pequeña niña aprendía mucho más deprisa que ninguno de los discípulos que el hombre tenía a su cargo. Con los años, Eileen se ha ido empapado de toda la sabiduría paterna y ahora, a sus veinte años recién cumplidos, la bruja ha empezado a trabajar para San Mungo. Los Prince pueden proceder de un linaje antiguo y poderoso, pero toda la fortuna familiar se extinguió hace tiempo y Eileen, al igual que su padre antes que ella, necesita un empleo para subsistir.

Eileen llega a Cokeworth muy temprano. Vive en una casita a las afueras de Hogsmeade junto a sus padres y una vez cada quince días vuela en escoba hasta aquel lago en busca de sus preciados renacuajos. Recuerda que durante su infancia el pueblo era pequeño y muy tranquilo, pero en los últimos años se ha llenado de obreros que trabajan en la fábrica construida río abajo, a un kilómetro de distancia de su laguna. Eileen piensa que es una suerte que los _muggles_ decidieran instalarse allí abajo. De la fábrica salen sustancias apestosas que contaminan el río y matan a su paso a todas las criaturas, pero sus renacuajos están a salvo por el momento. Son muy útiles para elaborar cierta clase de pociones curativas y Eileen tiene que entregar una partida relativamente grande dentro de tres días. Tendrá que trabajar mucho y muy deprisa y por ese motivo no duda en acortar un poco el bajo de su túnica y meterse en el agua hasta las rodillas.

Es verano y hace calor. A Eileen le gusta cuando llega el buen tiempo porque adora sentir el sol acariciando su rostro. Sabe que el tono de su piel le da cierto aspecto enfermizo, pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Ciertamente basta un pequeño dolor de cabeza para que se ponga pálida y ojerosa, pero Eileen goza de buena salud. Por eso le gusta que su piel se tueste en verano, porque sabe que parece más sana y fuerte y le gusta sentirse así. Poderosa, orgullosa de su trabajo y de su magia. No en vano fue una de las mejores alumnas de su curso y obtuvo las calificaciones más altas en Pociones. Eileen sonríe. En realidad nunca necesitó esforzarse demasiado en esa asignatura porque su talento es innato. Los Prince siempre han sido espléndidos pocionistas y la bruja está segura de que si algún día tiene hijos heredarán ese don.

Eileen fantasea con esa posibilidad mientras busca renacuajos. No es una tarea fácil, pero ya sabe cuáles son los sitios donde más abundan y se dirige directamente a ellos. Busca entre las plantas acuáticas, totalmente absorta en su labor, y no se da cuenta de que no está sola en el lago.

El muchacho que decide darse un baño a esas horas de la mañana tampoco se da cuenta de que Eileen está allí. Le gusta refrescarse antes de ir a la fábrica. Consiguió el empleo hace apenas un mes y reconoce que no se le da demasiado bien. Tiene que aprender y se esfuerza por hacer las cosas correctamente, pero no es fácil. Por suerte, el capataz es un hombre paciente, pero eso no hace que el muchacho se sienta más seguro. Vive en un constante estado de agitación nerviosa y sólo esos baños matutinos le ayudan a relajarse. Baños que se da como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

Así pues, cuando Eileen sale del agua lamentándose porque la túnica se le ha mojado, se lleva un susto de muerte al ver al joven _muggle_ de pie junto a la orilla, estirando los brazos y preparándose para meterse al agua, totalmente desnudo. Eileen no se considera una remilgada, pero esa mañana no puede evitar soltar un gritito y llevarse las manos a la boca. Tal vez lo correcto hubiera sido dejar de mirar, pero encuentra que los atributos de ese chaval son _interesantes._

Él, que sólo ve a Eileen cuando ella grita, da un respingo y en seguida se cubre las vergüenzas con la camisa del trabajo. Está sucia y tiene una pequeña rotura cerca de la manga izquierda, pero Eileen no se da cuenta de esos detalles porque está demasiado ocupada mirando al chico. Es alto, está muy flaco y tiene el pelo negro, espeso y algo encrespado. Su nariz ganchuda resalta en medio de un rostro de lo más corriente y Eileen ni siquiera se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos completamente negros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

El _muggle_ es el primero en hablar y lo hace reprochándole su presencia en el lago. Es la primera vez que Eileen habla con un _muggle_. Sus padres son tradicionalistas y nunca han visto la necesidad de mezclarse con esa clase de gente. Eileen cree saber que los _muggles_ no les gustan, pero en ningún momento le han prohibido que se relacione con uno de ellos. Piensa en sus compañeros de Hogwarts, en cómo la mayoría de ellos consideraban que la gente sin magia no era más que escoria prescindible, y siente un ligero estremecimiento. Ella no ha dedicado más de dos minutos en plantearse lo que supone la existencia de los _muggles _en su vida. Recuerda que sus padres encontraban unas cuantas cosas negativas en ellos, pero nunca hablaron en los mismos términos que los _sangrepuras_ más extremistas. Eileen no está segura, pero supone que el mundo mágico no va a convertirse en un infierno sólo porque ella le hable a un _muggle_ y por eso decide tomarse la molestia de contestarle.

—Yo estaba aquí primero —Responde con firmeza, queriendo dejar muy claro ese punto—. ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

El chico no parece ser capaz de responder. Se le nota un poco sorprendido por las palabras de Eileen y la joven se pregunta qué estará pasando por su cabeza. Quizá sea uno de esos _muggles_ machistas de los que hablaba en ocasiones la única Slytherin mestiza de su curso y Eileen se prepara para recibir un nuevo ataque. Sin embargo, el chico se ruboriza y da un paso atrás. Parece más avergonzado que enfadado y a Eileen le da un poco de pena y deja de mirarlo. Ha estado demostrando un interés desmedido por aquello que se oculta detrás de la camiseta, pero es la primera vez que ve a un hombre desnudo y está impactada. Sabe que tardará mucho tiempo en olvidarse de ese momento.

—Iba a bañarme —Dice el muchacho, agachándose para recoger su ropa interior del suelo—. ¿Te importa?

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes darte la vuelta? Quiero vestirme.

La sonrisa se le escapa y el _muggle_ frunce el ceño con molestia. Eileen contiene el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y le da la espalda al joven para dejar que se ponga la ropa. Tiene la sensación de estar dentro de un sueño extraño y sin sentido y suelta una risita que procura disimular para evitar que su acompañante se enfade o se sienta aún más avergonzado. Apenas un minuto después, el muchacho gruñe y Eileen vuelve a mirarlo justo cuando se está poniendo la camisa. Sus pantalones grises y su camisa sucia no consiguen que tenga un aspecto medianamente decente y Eileen no deja de pensar en su cuerpo huesudo y su piel pálida.

—¿De dónde has salido? —El _muggle_ recupera el mal genio en cuanto se pone la ropa. A Eileen le caía mejor antes, cuando estaba desnudo, y aún así responde con educación.

—Estaba justo ahí detrás, cogiendo renacuajos.

—¿Renacuajos? ¿Para qué?

A Eileen no le gusta el tono de ese tipo y entorna los ojos. Da un par de pasos hacia él para dejarle muy claro que no es nadie para hablarle de esa forma.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

El _muggle_ frunce el ceño. Eileen cree que va a decir algo desagradable, pero su expresión se suaviza. Mira a Eileen apreciativamente y sonríe. Es entonces cuando la bruja, que ya está muy cerca de él, se fija en sus ojos y se siente curiosamente atraída por ese _algo_ chispeante que ve en su interior.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte —Dice, relajado y amable. Eileen le devuelve la sonrisa y deja de estar tensa también—. Eres la primera chica que conozco que viene por aquí. A ninguna le gusta bañarse en la laguna.

—Yo tampoco me estaba bañando.

—Tienes la… —El chico observa apreciativamente su túnica y parece dudar un instante antes de hablar—. Tienes la ropa mojada.

—¡Oh! Me temo que los renacuajos estaban más escondidos de lo que pensaba. Pero se secará en seguida. Pronto empezará a hacer calor.

El chico asiente y da un respingo cuando escucha un largo pitido resonando en la distancia. Eileen, que no ha oído ese ruido en su vida, se lleva un pequeño susto. El _muggle_ está más contrariado que otra cosa.

—¡Diablos! Mi turno empieza en un rato. Tengo que irme.

—¿Trabajas en la fábrica?

El chico asiente y se pone las botas tan deprisa que lo hace al revés. Eileen se ríe y el _muggle _gruñe y procede a arreglar ese desaguisado. Sigue hablando mientras lo hace y la joven tiene la sensación de que el error de las botas no es un error, sino una excusa para permanecer allí unos minutos más.

—¿Vas a venir por aquí más veces? —Le pregunta, y Eileen lo encuentra encantador—. Podría ayudarte a buscar bichos de esos si quieres.

Eileen quiere decirle que sí, que estaría encantada de contar con su compañía de nuevo, pero opta por ser más prudente y se encoje de hombros. Es su primera vez tratando con un _muggle_ y tiene muchas cosas sobre las que reflexionar antes de decidir si de verdad quiere ver a ese chico otra vez.

—No lo sé. Puede.

—Yo sí seguiré viniendo —Él no está decepcionado por la respuesta. Termina de atarse el último cordón y se dispone a marcharse—. Me llamo Tobías. Por si volvemos a vernos.

—Yo soy Eileen.

Tobías inclina la cabeza, le sonríe de nuevo y sale corriendo en dirección a la fábrica. Eileen se queda muy quieta junto a la laguna, observando a ese chico mientras se aleja y preguntándose qué ocurriría si volvía a encontrarse con él. Encogiéndose de hombros, decide que es hora de volver a casa y planea olvidarse de aquel _muggle_. Si debe verle de nuevo, sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Fang (¡Bang! :P)_


	164. Fang

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**164**

**Fang**

**Cobarde**

Cada vez que Hagrid se queja de que es un cobarde, Fang le mira de soslayo y bosteza de puro aburrimiento. En su humilde opinión, ser valiente no consiste en jugarse el cuello por tonterías y definitivamente prefiere salvar el pellejo antes que enfrentarse a cosas a las que nunca podrá vencer. Como aquella vez en el Bosque Prohibido, cuando ese horrible mago se estuvo alimentando de la sangre de los pobres unicornios. Hagrid le había recriminado el no haberse quedado cuidando de los niños pero. ¿Qué sabe Hagrid de esa clase de _Mal_? Hagrid no puede olerlo, oírlo ni sentirlo mientras acaricia su piel. Él no sabe lo que es el miedo de verdad, ignora el significado de la palabra _peligro_ y Fang, que realmente no quiere que le pase nada, simplemente no puede permanecer junto a él cuando el _Mal_ está tan cerca.

En ocasiones, a Fang le gustaría que Hagrid fuese un poco más cobarde. Fang quiere a Hagrid y daría cualquier cosa por estar siempre a su lado, pero el hombre no siempre pone las cosas fáciles. Fang recuerda la primera vez que vio a Hagrid. Era un cachorro recién separado de su madre, el último de su camada en ser vendido. Nadie parecía quererlo y entonces había aparecido Hagrid, enorme y sonriente, y lo había cogido con una de sus manazas mientras le hacía carantoñas y afirmaba que era el perrito más encantador que había visto en toda su vida. Hagrid le había puesto el nombre y Fang siempre se sintió a salvo con él. Cuando era pequeño, su nuevo dueño jugaba con él y lo mimaba como ni siquiera su madre hubiera podido hacerlo. Incluso intentó enseñarle a cazar, pero a Fang nunca le había gustado correr detrás de escurridizas criaturas. A Fang le gustaba acurrucarse a los pies de Hagrid para que éste le acariciara, le alimentara y le consintiera cualquiera de sus caprichos. El perro a veces reconocía que se había vuelto un poco comodón y se preguntaba qué clase de mascotas serían sus compañeros de camada, pero nunca mostraba interés por cambiar. A Hagrid parecía gustarle que fuera como Fang era y Fang le mostraba su gratitud siendo un perro leal. Menos cuando el _Mal_ rondaba por el Bosque Prohibido y Hagrid le llamaba cobarde.

Fang alza la cabeza y ve a Hagrid junto a la chimenea, trajinando con la cazuela de la comida. Está enfadado con él y puede entender por qué. La noche anterior no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero Fang ya empieza a estar cansado de su indiferencia. Por norma general, los humanos le gustan. Suelen ser amables y cariñosos con él a Fang le gusta jugar con los niños porque en él fondo sigue teniendo alma de cachorro, pero a veces los humanos son exasperantes, tontos y extremadamente orgullosos. Hagrid está haciendo gala de las tres cosas y ninguno de los intentos de Fang por rebajar la tensión han dado resultado hasta el momento. Le ha mordisqueado los cordones de las botas, le ha lamido las manos y ha lloriqueado sentado a sus pies durante un buen rato, pero nada parece funcionar. Hagrid insiste en afirmar que es un cobarde y a Fang se le han acabado las ideas. Le hubiera encantado explicarle por qué no pudo quedarse en el Bosque Prohibido esa noche, le hubiera gustado hablarle del _Mal_ y de lo lejos que llegaban sus pegajosos tentáculos, pero Fang es solo un perro.

Cansado de la situación, Fang vuelve a reposar la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras y llega a la conclusión de que únicamente puede hacer una cosa: esperar. Más tarde o más temprano, a Hagrid se le pasará el enfado y todo volverá a la normalidad. Por fortuna, Fang sabe que los enfados de su dueño duran más bien poco y al cabo de un rato se queda profundamente dormido. Cuando despierte, Hagrid volverá a ser el de siempre. Seguramente no tardará mucho en llamarle cobarde otra vez, pero a Fang no le importa serlo mientras esté a salvo y rodeado de sus amigos. Es todo lo que un perro puede desear.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__El Fraile Gordo._


	165. Fraile Gordo

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**165**

**Fraile Gordo**

**Monje y mago**

La actitud del Hermano Matthias estaba causando conmoción en la pequeña abadía. Tres días antes se había encerrado en su pequeña celda y desde entonces no hacía otra cosa más que escribir. No se detenía para comer, dormir o hacer sus necesidades y bien sabía Dios que llevaba todo ese tiempo sin rezar con el resto de los hermanos de la cofradía. Cuando el Hermano Jonathan le preguntó, el fraile sólo respondió que estaba involucrado en una labor de suma importancia y que debía terminar a la mayor brevedad posible.

Unos pocos de sus compañeros estaban convencidos de que el monje andaba metido en problemas y sus motivos tenían para pensar aquello. Mientras que prácticamente todos los monjes habían llegado al monasterio cuando eran niños, Matthias Upton lo hizo a la avanzada edad de diecinueve años, procedente de las remotas tierras del norte de Escocia. El Hermano Matthias siempre decía que había oído la llamada de Dios un poco tarde y luego se reía, pero muchos hermanos no pensaban que hubiera nada de gracioso en ello. Afirmaban que allí había algo turbio, que Matthias no era digno de vestir los hábitos porque nadie sabía qué clase de vida había llevado hasta entonces. Abogaban por averiguar los verdaderos motivos que le hicieron recaer en la abadía y pretendían expulsarlo de la congregación y denunciarlo ante las autoridades religiosas si había motivos para ello. Por fortuna, eran los menos y sus opiniones apenas calaban entre el resto de compañeros.

El Hermano Matthias era un hombre de trato fácil y costumbres austeras. Únicamente parecía ser débil ante la comida, pero el resto del tiempo su comportamiento era intachable. Siempre hacía sus tareas, rezaba sus oraciones y ayudaba al prójimo. Gustaba de hacer más fácil la vida de los demás y era bueno con los números, motivo por el cual siempre se encargaba de comerciar con las gentes de los pueblos cercanos. Más de una vez fue tentado a convertirse en el tesorero de la abadía, pero el Hermano Matthias no deseaba destacar. Nació siendo un hombre humilde y afirmaba que así moriría.

Por eso era tan extraño su comportamiento. El fraile estaba desatendiendo sus obligaciones y el Hermano Jonathan deseaba averiguar por qué. Únicamente sabía que unos días antes Matthias había salido a dar uno de sus paseos habituales por el bosque y que había regresado con el rostro descompuesto de preocupación. Tras eso se encerró en su celda y hasta ahí llegaban sus conocimientos sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Estáis seguro de que no ha salido de la celda? —El joven novicio negó con la cabeza y el Hermano Jonathan frunció el ceño—. En ese caso deberíamos forzarle a abrir. Podría desfallecer de hambre y sed.

—He intentado explicárselo, hermano, pero no quiere escucharme.

—Muchas gracias. Podéis retiraos.

El joven inclinó la cabeza y se alejó a buen paso. El hermano Jonathan encaró la puerta y la golpeó suavemente con los nudillos. Era un hombre muy alto que se había encorvado un poco a causa de la edad y que conservaba una agilidad propia de una juventud perdida muchos años atrás. Había conocido al hermano Matthias el mismo día en que llegó al monasterio. Eran de la misma edad y pronto se convirtieron en buenos amigos.

—Matthias. ¿Podéis oírme? ¿Estáis bien?

Durante un largo minuto nadie contestó. El hermano Jonathan dudaba entre insistir o dejar que su compañero obrara libremente, pero justo cuando se disponía a regresar a sus quehaceres, la puerta de la celda se abrió. Matthias parecía haber adelgazado varios kilos durante los días de encierro, estaba ojeroso y parecía asustado. Sobre la pequeña mesa de la celda se encontraban varias velas consumidas, una pluma y un tintero. Matthias sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas varios pergaminos a medias de plegar. El crucifijo, ese que no se quitaba nunca, estaba tirado en el suelo. El hermano Jonathan frunció el ceño y creyó notar cierto comportamiento enloquecido en su viejo amigo.

—Hermano. ¿Os encontráis mal? —Jonathan asió al fraile por los brazos y le instó a tomar asiento—. Lleváis mucho tiempo aquí encerrado. Haré que os traigan agua y alimentos.

—No. La comida no logrará aplacar el mal que me aflige.

—¿Qué queréis decir, hermano?

Matthias suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, derrotado en mitad de su vergüenza y su culpa. Jonathan era incapaz de entender a qué se debía esa actitud. No reconocía al hombre que tenía ante sí. Aquel no era el hermano Matthias bonachón y colaborador que conocía. Era algo muy distinto.

—He pecado, Jonathan. Con mis pensamientos y mis acciones. Durante toda mi vida no he hecho otra cosa y sé que nunca podré reunirme con nuestro Hacedor. Voy a ir al infierno.

Definitivamente el hambre y la sed habían trastornado al pobre Matthias. El hermano Jonathan se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano en su hombro buscando reconfortarlo y anclarlo a la cordura.

—¿Por qué decís eso, hermano? No conozco un hombre más abnegado y entregado a Dios que vos.

—Eso es lo que creéis saber, Jonathan, pero yo no soy así. Soy un mentiroso, un cobarde y un miserable pecador.

Matthias volvió a ocultar su rostro y liberó un sollozo que hizo estremecerse a su compañero de fatigas. Jonathan le palmeó la espalda sin entender ni una sola de sus palabras, confundido y en cierta forma temeroso de que su amigo no estuviera diciendo ninguna locura después de todo.

—Si hay algo que os martiriza, podéis confesaos. Dios os perdonará.

—Dios no podrá perdonar todo el dolor que he causado, Jonathan. Vos no sabéis lo que he hecho.

—Podéis contarme cualquier cosa. Os prestaré toda mi atención y juntos podremos encontrar una solución. Dios perdonará cualquier cosa que hayáis hecho.

Nuevamente el silencio envolvió a los dos frailes. El hermano Matthias debía estar reflexionando sobre cuál sería la mejor forma de liberar su alma y Jonathan esperaba calmadamente su proceder. Ignoraba qué clase de pecados podría tener un hombre como su amigo. Alguien tan bueno y entregado a Dios no podía esconder ningún mal en su interior.

—Mis paseos por el bosque no son tales, hermano —Dijo Matthias, mirando apenas a su compañero—. Os mentía a todos cuando decía que la naturaleza me proporciona paz. No era paz lo que buscaba cuando abandonaba la abadía.

—¿Y qué buscabais, hermano? —Ante la falta de respuesta, el hermano Jonathan insistió. Una rocambolesca idea invadió su mente y tuvo que decirlo—. ¿Habéis sucumbido ante la lujuria, Matthias? Bien sabe Dios que las mujeres son criaturas diabólicas, carentes de alma y de moralidad.

—No —Matthias soltó una risita repleta de tristeza y vergüenza—. Es peor que la lujuria. Mucho peor.

—Por favor, hermano. Decidme qué os ocurre. Me preocupáis.

El viejo Matthias suspiró y alzó una mano para mostrarle los pergaminos que tantas horas de vida le habían robado en los últimos días. El hermano Jonathan frunció el ceño con la sensación de que todo era cada vez más y más extraño.

—Nuestro Dios dice que nos amemos los unos a los otros. Envió a su Hijo a la Tierra para purgar nuestros pecados. Con su dolor y su sangre nos convirtió en lo que somos ahora y yo he destruido su Obra —A pesar de que hablaba pausadamente, el hermano Jonathan continuaba sin entender lo que estaba pasando—. No he amado al prójimo como debiera. Mis actos han provocado la muerte de decenas de personas. He temido a la muerte hasta lo enfermizo y he traicionada los míos. A mi gente.

—No comprendo… Vos nunca habéis causado ningún mal a nadie, Matthias.

—En este pergamino he escrito los nombres de todos aquellos cuyas muertes provoqué. He intentado honrar la memoria de todos ellos y me avergüenza decir que he olvidado muchos de sus rostros. Algunos incluso fueron amigos y compañeros de aventuras y ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar de qué color eran sus cabellos o cómo sonaban sus voces.

—Hermano.

—Me gustaría poder explicar más. Sois un buen amigo, Jonathan. Desde que llegué aquí me he sentido arropado por vos y lamento si mi próxima partida puede ocasionaos algún daño, pero no puedo seguir aquí. Me niego a seguir mintiéndoos a vos y a mí mismo.

—¿Abandonáis la abadía? ¿Renunciáis a vuestros votos sagrados?

—No, hermano. Es mucho más que eso. Voy a entregarme a la _Justicia._

Los ojos del hermano Jonathan se abrieron desmesuradamente. Aquellas revelaciones le estaban ocasionando una gran conmoción. Obviamente Matthias estaba siendo totalmente sincero con él, pero sus palabras sonaban irreales, como si ambos estuvieran dentro de un sueño. O una pesadilla.

—¿De qué justicia habláis?

—De una que va mucho más allá de las leyes de los reyes o de las leyes de la Iglesia. Una justicia que, lamentablemente, vos no podéis entender y de la que yo no puedo hablaos.

—Hermano, estáis perdiendo la razón.

—No, Jonathan. La razón la perdí hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, debo marchar.

El monje no tuvo fuerzas para impedir la salida de Matthias Upton. Sólo acertó a quedarse sentado sobre el humilde catre y observar cómo el hermano Matthias, su compañero de abadía y amigo del alma, se preparaba para enfrentar las adversidades del tiempo y abandonaba su hogar de los últimos treinta años para no volver jamás.

El hermano Jonathan nunca alcanzó a comprender lo que el fraile le dijo aquella fría tarde de diciembre y Matthias siempre lamentaría no haber podido sincerarse completamente con él. Había tomado los hábitos porque creía fervientemente en Dios, pero fue Jonathan el único capaz de darle fuerzas para permanecer allí. Matthias, que estaba acostumbrado a los copiosos banquetes de Hogwarts, que adoraba la calidez y la comodidad que la sala común de Hufflepuff proporcionaba a sus estudiantes, creyó que se moriría de hambre y frío viviendo en la humilde y pobrísima abadía.

En aquel entonces era un joven temeroso de Dios, un brujo confundido que vivía sumido en una furiosa lucha interna. Por un lado su fervor cristiano, por el otro su liberadora magia. Matthias siempre quiso utilizar su poder para hacer el bien. Se negaba a creer que hubiera algo malo en su interior y se hizo monje para demostrarse que ambas cosas no estaban reñidas. Y durante un tiempo funcionó. Sus inicios como novicio fueron duros, pero el tiempo compartido con Jonathan le hizo comprender que estaba destinado a ser un fraile durante el resto de los días. Disfrutaba de su magia en el bosque, alejado del mundo real y recordando su dichoso pasado en Hogwarts. Fue feliz porque encontró el equilibrio interno y no tuvo que vivir en conflicto con su persona. Hasta que llegó él.

Roger Thatcher, antiguo compañero de Gryffindor e incansable perseguidor de _herejes._ Thatcher también había sufrido un conflicto similar al de Matthias Upton, pero nunca encontró el equilibrio. Él decidió que la magia era la parte de sí mismo que debía erradicar y no se conformó con renunciar a su varita y a su poder, dedicó su vida a perseguir magos y brujas. Thatcher quería eliminar el mal de su interior castigando a sus semejantes y durante años Matthias le ayudó.

No fue algo voluntario. Siempre actuó coaccionado. Thatcher amenazó con acusarle de brujería. Le dijo que la tortura limpiaría su cuerpo de pecado y el fuego purificaría su alma y Matthias tuvo miedo. Pensó en huir, pero comprendió que Thatcher le encontraría, que ya nunca más sería posible mimar las dos partes de su espíritu dividido. Pudo elegir ser honesto consigo mismo, morir con orgullo y dignidad. Ya no creía que la magia fuera algo malo, se negaba a plantearse siquiera esa posibilidad porque _sabía_ todo el bien que podía hacer. Podría haberle contado al mundo que la brujería no sólo servía para convocar demonios aterradores y emponzoñar las mentes de las personas. Podría haber hablado sobre las pociones que curaban enfermedades o sobre los hechizos que soldaban los maltrechos huesos de los niños heridos, pero Matthias Upton, el monje bondadoso y entregado a Dios, tuvo miedo. Miedo al dolor y a la muerte. Y por eso vendió su alma.

Thatcher no tenía buena memoria. Era incapaz de recordar los nombres y los datos más significativos de sus compañeros de Hogwarts, pero Matthias sí podía. Cada mes durante los últimos diez años, Matthias se encontraba en el bosque con Roger Thatcher y le hablaba de un mago o bruja. Sus nombres y lugares de procedencia, algunos detalles característicos y otros datos significativos. Thatcher sonreía y dedicaba su mes a capturar y castigar a su desdichada víctima. Habían sido muchos nombres y muchos muertos y Matthias ya no podía más.

Había destruido la Obra de su Dios. Había traicionado a sus compañeros, los de Hogwarts y los de la abadía y ya no era capaz de soportar los remordimientos. Por eso había escrito aquella lista. Pensaba buscar el perdón en la _Justicia _mágica. Confesaría ante ellos lo que había hecho y esperaría el veredicto.

Únicamente les pediría una cosa: que le dejaran morir en Hogwarts, su segundo hogar después del monasterio que lamentablemente se veía obligado a abandonar.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Fawkes. _


	166. Fawkes

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**166**

**Fawkes**

**El canto del fénix**

Ante la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, Fawkes sólo puede cantar. Sin embargo, su canto no es alegre ni busca infundir valentía a los puros de corazón. Su canto es un lamento, el sonido más triste que nadie haya escuchado jamás y que se propaga más allá del tiempo del espacio.

Mucha gente llora el fallecimiento del anciano brujo. Ignoran qué será de ellos a partir de ahora, cuando la oscuridad se cierne sin remedio sobre el mundo mágico. Tienen miedo al futuro y desean poder volver atrás y salvar al poderosísimo mago Albus Dumbledore, el único brujo vivo con poder suficiente para derrotar a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Otros lloran a su mentor y su compañero de batallas, pero sólo Fawkes canta por su amigo. Sólo Fawkes logró alcanzar el corazón del hombre y sólo él podía comprenderle y consolarle, guiarle en su camino cuando se sentía más perdido.

Fawkes canta durante horas, hasta que llega el momento de emprender el vuelo y desaparecer. Albus Dumbledore ha muerto y él no podrá renacer de sus cenizas. Se ha ido para siempre y Fawkes abandona Hogwarts, el hogar de su viejo amigo, para no volver jamás.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Fay D. Vale. Reconozco que no tengo muy claro quién es. He pasado un rato buscando en Internet y he encontrado una página en la que aparecen un nombre y una pequeña descripción. No es el Diccionario, pero espero que pueda servir. Sin embargo, si alguien tiene alguna idea que me lo haga saber. Hasta entonces, pensaré una historia para una tal Fay Dunbar._


	167. Fay Dunbar

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**167**

**Fay Dunbar**

**En el exilio**

—No vas a volver a Inglaterra.

Fay Dunbar quiso protestar, pero el tono de voz de su padre no admitía réplica alguna. Oscar Dunbar nunca había visto con buenos ojos que su hija fuera a estudiar al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Era hijo de _muggles_ y durante una buena parte de su vida había sufrido en sus propias carnes lo que suponía ser un _sangresucia_ en Inglaterra, así que no quería que por nada del mundo sus hijos pasaran por lo mismo. En cuanto se graduó, el hombre abandonó la magia inglesa y se buscó la vida entre la gente no -mágica. Por avatares del destino había terminado viviendo en Sidney. Se casó con una chica australiana, nieta de un _squib_ y gran conocedora de la sociedad mágica del país. Poco a poco Oscar Dunbar había ido aproximándose a los brujos de aquel lugar. Estaba convencido de que jamás se sentiría cómodo entre magos, pero había conseguido comprender que sus hijos no tenían por qué pasarlo tan mal como él.

Cuando Ryan, el mayor, recibió la carta de Hogwarts y aseguró que prefería quedarse en casa, Oscar se sintió muy aliviado. No había sabido si sus hijos contaban con una plaza en aquella escuela hasta ese día. Suponía que el hecho de ser hijos de un antiguo alumno los convertía automáticamente en posibles estudiantes de la institución, pero Oscar no quería que se fueran. Hogwarts podía ser maravillosa y fascinante y tener un montón de siglos de historia a sus espaldas, pero él nunca fue feliz allí. Desde el primer día había sido insultado, humillado y hechizado por el simple hecho de ser hijo de muggles y realmente detestaba ese sitio. Por suerte Ryan prefería la escuela de Sidney. Podía trasladarse allí durante el curso si quería, pero lo que el chico deseaba era quedarse en casa para poder practicar su gran pasión: el surf.

Lo malo vino cuando a Fay le tocó el turno de elegir. Los Dunbar acostumbraban a viajar a Inglaterra un par de veces al año para visitar a la familia de Oscar y Fay era una enamorada del país. Le encantaba su historia, el olor a añejo de sus pueblos y ciudades y definitivamente sentía una gran admiración por su magia. Fay era una romántica empedernida y no podía imaginarse un lugar más adecuado para desarrollar su talento mágico que Hogwarts. Australia estaba muy bien, con su buen tiempo, sus playas paradisiacas, los chicos surfistas y el arrecife de coral, pero Inglaterra era mejor con su niebla, sus grandes prados verdes, sus chavales pelirrojos y sus castillos victorianos.

A Natalie, la mujer de Oscar, le había costado muchísimo convencer a su marido de que dejar ir a Fay era una buena idea. Podría ir a Hogwarts y probar durante un año. Si era un sitio tan horrible, seguramente se cansaría de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y les escribiría para pedirles que fueran a buscarla. Oscar le permitió marcharse con esa esperanza, pero a Fay le había gustado Hogwarts. Había hecho amigos y no hablaba de insultos y humillaciones. Parecía feliz y eso hizo que Oscar se sintiera mucho mejor. Eso sí, cuando tres años atrás Mel, su hija pequeña, había dicho que ella también prefería la escuela de Sidney, Oscar Dunbar prácticamente había saltado de alegría.

Al hombre le preocupaba pensar que Fay quisiera quedarse a vivir en Inglaterra después de Hogwarts. Era consciente de que los chicos crecían y buscaban su propio camino, pero le resultaba muy duro pensar en ello. Ryan se había mudado a Melbourne el verano pasado y el hombre lo llevaba muy bien, pero Melbourne no era Inglaterra. Sin embargo, después de los últimos acontecimientos Oscar Dunbar no tenía motivos para estar preocupado porque Fay no iba a volver a Hogwarts. No era estúpido y sabía lo que iba a pasar en Inglaterra después de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Durante meses había esperado que los rumores sobre el regreso de _Quien -No -Debe -Ser -Nombrado_ fueran sólo eso, rumores, pero ahora no le cabía duda de lo que iba a ocurrir.

—Pero papá —A pesar de saber que sería inútil, Fay intentó convencerle—. Es mi último curso. Tengo que hacer los exámenes finales para poder graduarme y estar capacitada para ponerme a trabajar o para seguir con mis estudios y…

—Cursarás tu último año aquí —Oscar la interrumpió en el mismo tono inflexible de antes—. Me pondré en contacto con el señor Hitchens ahora mismo. Estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema en que te incorpores a la escuela en septiembre. Es posible que tengan que hacerte algunos exámenes para comprobar tu nivel, pero Hogwarts siempre ha tenido fama de ser exigente con los alumnos.

—Por favor, papá. Quiero terminar en Hogwarts. Los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. son muy importantes. Ya sabes que me gustaría trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia. Si no me gradúo no podré ser funcionaria. Sólo será un año.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de cómo está la situación, Fay? —Oscar parecía a punto de perder la paciencia—. Con Albus Dumbledore muerto, el Ministerio de Magia no podrá hacer nada para detener a _Quien-Tú-Sabes. _¿Y qué crees que harán sus colaboradores con gente como nosotros? Eres la hija de un _sangresucia_ y tu bisabuelo fue un _squib_. A ojos de los mortífagos eres basura, Fay, alguien que sólo merece ser destruido. ¿Piensas que eso es lo que yo quiero para ti?

—Ni siquiera sabes si todo eso va a pasar.

—Va a pasar porque ya pasó antes. ¿Acaso no te he contado lo que ocurrió durante el primer reinado de terror de esa gente? Mataban hijos de _muggles_ un día sí y otro también. Nos perseguían y cazaban como a animales y eso es lo que harán ahora —Oscar llenó sus pulmones de aire—. Me da igual que protestes. Puedes patalear y dejar de hablarme si quieres, pero no vas a volver a Inglaterra. No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño. Si tú eres tan idiota como para no darte cuenta de la realidad, yo te abriré los ojos —Fay apretó los dientes y aceptó su derrota con furiosa resignación—. Me gustaría mucho estar equivocado, Fay, de verdad, pero por desgracia no tardaremos en comprobar que tengo razón.

Esa mañana, Fay pensó que su padre era un imbécil y un paranoico y no le quedó más remedio que dejar que decidiera por ella. El señor Hitchens, director de la Escuela de Magia de Sydney, no puso ningún problema a la hora de aceptarla y Fay se incorporó al último curso con un nivel bastante aceptable. Al principio no dejaba de compararlo todo con Hogwarts, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la escuela era genial. Hizo un montón de amigos y el curso pasó volando. Poco a poco fue dejando de guardarle rencor a su padre y comprendió que quedarse en Australia había sido algo bueno, especialmente cuando se graduó y empezaron a recibir todas esas noticias de Inglaterra.

Con lord Voldemort muerto y los mortífagos derrotados, la verdad salió a la luz y Fay se descubrió un día sentada al lado de su padre y leyendo el periódico con lágrimas en los ojos. Oscar Dunbar no había sido tan imbécil y paranoico después de todo.

—Gracias, papá —El hombre la miró con extrañeza—. Por no haber dejado que me fuera.

Oscar asintió y le dio un beso en la frente.

—De nada, hija.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Flora Carrow._

_Por cierto, creo que el curso escolar en Australia no comienza en septiembre, pero reconozco que para escribir esta historia no he buscado el dato :(. No era tan importante después de todo._

_Por otro lado, quiero reviews y no sé qué hacer para conseguirlos. Se me ha ocurrido que puedo hacer un sorteo entre todos los comentarios que me dejéis en el siguiente capi y hacerle un regalo en forma de fic al ganador. ¿Qué os parece? Venga, no seas malandrines y decidme algo, por favor._

_¡Hala! Ya he suplicado lo suficiente._

_Besos._


	168. Flora Carrow

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**168**

**Flora Carrow**

**Estigma**

—¿Flora _Carrow_?

—Sí.

—Ya veo —La mujer frente a ella frunció el ceño y Flora se irguió todo lo que pudo—. Aquí dice que perteneció a Slytherin. ¿Cierto?

—Efectivamente.

—Bien —La mujer hizo un par de anotaciones en un pergamino y alzó la cabeza para dirigirle una sonrisa hipócrita—. Ya le mandaremos una lechuza.

Flora apretó los dientes y abandonó la oficina con un humor de perros. Odiaba que la gente la mirara así, como si apellidarse Carrow y haber ido a Slytherin la convirtiera automáticamente en una delincuente. Lo que nadie se molestaba en averiguar era que ningún miembro de su familia tenía lazos de sangre con los otros Carrow, Alecto y Amicus, ni que no compartían la mayoría de los prejuicios del resto de Slytherins del mundo mágico. Al menos hasta el momento, porque a Flora estaba empezando a tocarle un poco las narices que todos idiotas la miraran por encima del hombro.

Llevaba casi un año buscando trabajo, desde que se graduó en Hogwarts. Después de la guerra, la situación económica en el mundo mágico no estaba para tirar cohetes y en la casa de los Carrow las cosas iban de mal en peor. Su padre aún estaba convaleciente después de sufrir una extraña enfermedad mágica que casi se lo llevaba al otro barrio. Su madre, que trabajaba como costurera para _madame _Malkin desde hacía veinte años apenas ganaba para cubrir gastos. Y Hestia y Flora, que de niñas habían soñado con seguir estudiando una vez terminaran el colegio, debían renunciar a sus ilusiones porque, por el momento, era más importante llenar los platos con comida que llenar las estanterías de libros. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su empeño, no habían conseguido gran cosa hasta ahora. Hestia le echaba una mano a su madre a falta de algo mejor y Flora se pateaba el mundo mágico en busca de un empleo un día sí y otro bien. Hasta el momento no había tenido nada de suerte y sabía perfectamente por qué: era una Carrow.

Aunque esa mañana la mujer encargada de entrevistarla se había limitado a mirarla de mala manera, la mayoría de la gente le hacía preguntas incómodas. _"¿Carrow? ¿Cómo los mortífagos?". "¿Es usted pariente de ese par de asesinos?"_. O directamente la acusaban de cosas de las que no era en absoluto responsable. _"¿Cómo tiene la poca vergüenza de salir a la calle? Mi mujer murió en Azkaban." _En todas ocasiones, Flora apretaba los dientes y se iba sin decir nada. Al principio entendía el rechazo de esa gente; los mortífagos habían hecho mucho daño y el apellido Carrow sólo traía malos recuerdos, pero con el paso de los meses estaba dejando de ser tan comprensiva. Nadie en su familia había hecho nada para merecer semejante trato y Flora ignoraba cuánto tiempo podría seguir callada. La paciencia tenía un límite y el suyo estaba a punto de ser sobrepasado.

Regresó a casa con la rabia quemándole en el pecho, pero en cuanto vio a su padre compuso su mejor sonrisa y fue a sentarse junto a él. El otro tiempo, Maxwell Carrow había sido un hombre fuerte, pero la enfermedad lo había consumido hasta convertirlo en una triste sombra de lo que fue. Estaba flaco, pálido y medio calvo, pero todos en casa se daban con un canto en los dientes porque sólo unos meses antes había estado muchísimo peor. A Flora le alegraba comprobar que su humor mejoraba día tras día y que creía firmemente en una recuperación completa. Él también había ido a Slytherin y Flora era capaz de _cruciar_ a cualquiera que se atreviera a insinuar que era un mal tipo.

—¿Ha habido suerte?

—Me han dicho que se pondrían en contacto conmigo, habrá que esperar.

Su padre asintió y no hizo ningún comentario. Ambos sabían que la lechuza prometida nunca llegaría. Hacía mucho que se habían resignado a eso. Después de charlar sobre asuntos mundanos durante unos minutos, Flora fue a comprobar si su madre necesitaba ayuda. Cora Carrow estaba en su habitación de costura, trabajando con cuidado en una elegantísima túnica de seda natural. Su madre también había cambiado a raíz de la enfermedad de su esposo. Antes solía ser una mujer de carácter alegre y optimista, pero ya no quedaba nada de ella. La difícil situación que atravesaban había llenado su cabello de canas, le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara y le hacía ver las cosas desde un prisma absolutamente negativo. Cuando Flora le dijo que no había conseguido el trabajo, frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Es inútil que sigáis intentándolo. La guerra está demasiado cerca y el apellido Carrow es un estigma en el mundo mágico.

—No es nuestra culpa lo que hicieron esos dos locos.

—No, pero el mundo está lleno de idiotas a los que no les importa si somos culpables o inocentes. No van a daos una oportunidad, ni a Hestia ni a ti.

—No es justo.

—Pocas cosas en este mundo lo son —Cora abandonó su trabajo y miró fijamente a su hija—. Dentro de poco no podremos pagar las pociones curativas de tu padre.

—Hago lo que puedo, mamá.

—Ya lo sé, Flora, y no te culpo de nada, pero necesitamos tener más ingresos. Tenéis que encontrar un empleo ya mismo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le eche la _Imperius_ al próximo tipo que me entreviste?

—No. Quiero que tu hermana y tú lo intentéis en el mundo muggle. Allí nadie reconocerá el apellido Carrow. Tendréis muchas más oportunidades de obtener éxito.

Flora se quedó pensativa. Su primer impulso había sido negarse. Aunque sus padres nunca habían hablado de deshacerse de los muggles como si fueran una molesta plaga de insectos, tampoco habían tenido intenciones de relacionarse con ellos. Había muchas cosas de su cultura que no les gustaban ni un pelo y Flora podía entender perfectamente a sus progenitores, pero su madre tenía razón. Llevaba un año buscando empleo, doce largos meses sufriendo un rechazo tras otro y realmente necesitaban dinero urgentemente. Si el mundo muggle era su última opción, no se le caerían los anillos a la hora de intentarlo allí. Le daba miedo y un poquito de asco, pero era su última esperanza.

* * *

—¿Tienes alguna experiencia como camarera?

Flora se fijó en el chico sentado frente a ella. Era apenas unos años mayor que ella y no parecía estar capacitado para ser el jefe de nadie, pero todo parecía indicar que tenía la última palabra en el asunto. Él debía decidir si la contrataba o no. Flora suponía que hubiera sido de ayuda afirmar que era la mejor camarera del mundo, pero seguramente descubrirían su mentira en cuanto se dispusiera a servir la primera copa.

—No. Pero aprendo deprisa. Si me da una oportunidad no quedará decepcionado.

—Ya —El chico chasqueó la lengua y apuntó algo en una de esas extrañas hojas de papel. Flora odiaba cuando la gente hacía eso porque normalmente significaba cosas negativas—. ¿Y cómo dices que te llamas?

—Flora Carrow.

—¿Carrow? —El chico se sobresaltó al oír el apellido. ¿Era posible que la fama de los mortífagos hubiera llegado hasta el mundo muggle?

—Sí. ¿Pasa algo? —Inquirió con cautela.

—¿No tendrás algo que ver con Jeffrey Carrow?

—No —Flora no había oído ese nombre en su vida, pero estaba bastante segura de que no tenía parientes muggles.

—Pues es una lástima. Tocaba la batería en un grupo de rock que a mi padre le encantaba cuando era un crío. Nunca fueron muy famosos ni nada, pero su sueño siempre fue conocer a Jeffrey Carrow.

—¿En serio? —Flora alzó las cejas y no pudo contenerse. Seguramente lo que iba a decir era una tontería que podría ser casi ofensiva, pero estaba tan harta de entrevistas de trabajo que salían mal, que le importó un pimiento—. Si quiere, podría fingir que soy su sobrina o algo así.

El chico la miró con los ojos entornados un segundo y luego soltó una carcajada.

—Me caes bien —Le dijo cuando pudo dejar de reírse—. Estaba buscando a alguien con un poco de experiencia, pero si estás tan dispuesta a aprender como dices, creo que me divertiré bastante enseñándote.

A Flora el corazón le dio un vuelco. Apenas era consciente de que aquello estaba pasando de verdad.

—¿Me contrata?

—Sí —Flora casi saltó de alegría—. Pero te advierto una cosa. El horario será una mierda, el suelo dará risa y seré un jefe cabrón y exigente. ¿Aceptas las condiciones?

—¡Pues claro!

De hecho, Flora hubiera sido capaz de darle un abrazo a ese muggle, pero se contuvo porque todavía no estaba segura de la clase de enfermedades que esa gente podría transmitirle. Tendría muchas cosas que aprender sobre el mundo no—mágico, pero lo único que le importó esa tarde fue que al fin tendía un empleo. Seguramente trabajaría más horas que un reloj, pero le bastaba con ganar lo suficiente para pagar las medicinas de su padre. Al fin el destino le sonreía y tenía bemoles que fuera precisamente un muggle el que le diera la oportunidad de labrarse un futuro. Después de todo no tendría que odiarlos a muerte como la mayoría de los Slytherin. Y en cuanto al estigma de su apellido, evidentemente ser una Carrow podía resultar de ayuda ante gente que nunca había oído hablar de Amycus y Alecto.

* * *

_Flora y Hestia Carrow aparecen en la peli del Misterio del Príncipe y son dos hermanas gemelas que adoran el verde y que al parecer no están emparentadas con los Carrow del mal. Reconozco que ha sido divertido escribir esta viñeta y que las dos hermanas me han llamado la atención ^^._

_Al final he hecho el sorteo que anuncié la semana pasada y Clyo Potter ha ganado y ya me ha hecho una pequeña petición. Pensaba colgar el regalito como una historia independiente, pero como el próximo personaje que aparecerá en HdH será Fred Weasley II, aprovecharé para cumplir con mi palabra entonces._

_En cualquier caso, también habrá sorteo entre los reviews que me dejéis en este capi, así que si queréis un fic personalizado sólo tenéis que dejar un comentario y confiar en la suerte. _

_Nada más por mi parte, como ya dije anteriormente:_

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Fred Weasley II._


	169. Fred Weasley II

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**169**

**Fred Weasley II**

**Digno de su nombre**

—Un duelo mágico en mitad del Gran Comedor. Y ya van tres en lo que llevamos de curso. ¿Es que nunca aprenderá, señor Weasley?

Fred Weasley II se encoge de hombros. Filius Flitwick, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería desde que Minerva McGonagall decidiera jubilarse, suspira con impotencia. Ese chaval causa tantos problemas que ni siquiera le quedan fuerzas para enfadarse con él. Quizá no debiera pillarle de sorpresa habida cuenta de quién es el padre del muchacho, pero realmente Flitwick, hombre paciente donde los haya, está un poco harto de lidiar con él. Es sin lugar a dudas el más rebelde de todo el clan Weasley y, a esas alturas del cuento, es prácticamente imposible hacerle cambiar.

Flitwick le impone su nuevo castigo y lo deja marchar. A Fred no le importa tener que limpiar la Sala de Trofeos otra vez. Está en su sexto curso y ya se ha acostumbrado. Le molesta un poco tener que hacerlo solo porque extraña la compañía de James. Su primo parece haber sido poseído por el espíritu de la tía Hermione durante el pasado verano y ahora se toma bastante en serio los exámenes. De vez en cuando le gusta hacer alguna travesura por aquí y por allá, eso por supuesto, pero acostumbra a estar ocupado con otras cosas. Tiene que estudiar, asistir a los entrenamientos de quidditch, ayudar a Lily con los deberes y pasar tiempo con su novia. Quien por cierto es la chica más estúpida de todo el colegio, que todo hay que decirlo. Fred se siente un poco abandonado en ocasiones, pero ha descubierto que si actúa en soledad puede hacer burradas sin límites y es bastante divertido. Aunque tiene sus consecuencias, como la pelea de esa mañana.

Tres días atrás, Fred había logrado echarle una poción al zumo de calabaza de los Slytherins con resultados hilarantes. Todos los que habían bebido de la jarra en cuestión habían terminado volviéndose verdes y, aunque lo ideal hubiera sido que las víctimas fuesen los alumnos de primero, los afectados resultaron ser los chicos de su curso. Y no se lo tomaron bien precisamente. Las sospechas recayeron inmediatamente sobre los Gryffindors, claro. Todo el mundo se había reído, pero las serpientes afirmaban que los leones se rieron más alto que el resto y se pusieron a investigar. Y dieron con Fred. En lugar de tomarla contra toda la Casa tal y como venía siendo habitual cuando surgían conflictos entre ellos, habían ido a por el responsable directo y Fred se vio en la obligación de defenderse. El caos fue mayúsculo, los profesores se cogieron un cabreo de proporciones astronómicas y el pobre Fred Weasley, que había sido atacado por una horda de Slytherins furiosos (buenos, quizá solo fueron tres o cuatro) ha terminado castigado. Pero ha merecido la pena. ¡Vaya que sí!

Fred se siente orgulloso de sus acciones, eso está clarísimo, pero cuando se encuentra frente a frente con la prima Molly siente cierto temor. Cada vez que le hace alguna broma a los Slytherins procura que esa psicópata no ande cerca, pero nadie es perfecto y, sí, su prima también terminó un poco verde.

—¡Tú! —Le señala con un dedo y se va a por él como un basilisco furioso. En momentos como ese se parece mogollón a la abuela—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

Molly señala su cuerpo y, sí, sigue siendo verde. Menos que antes, pero verde al fin y al cabo. Fred se encoge de hombros y adquiere cierta actitud conciliadora.

—No iba a por ti, prima. Yo no tengo la culpa de seas una Slytherin.

—¡Serás…! —Molly entorna los ojos y pone los brazos en jarra—. Eres un inmaduro y un estúpido y no tengo palabras para calificar lo que has hecho. ¿Es que no te cansas nunca? Deberías seguir el ejemplo de James e intentar madurar un poco. ¿Sabes?

—¡Venga, Molly! No seas plasta —A Fred no le gusta que la gente le venga con discursitos, y mucho menos su prima—. Ha sido una broma. Y muy graciosa, por cierto.

—¿Te lo ha parecido? Pues ten cuidadito, Fred, porque yo también soy una Weasley y me conozco un par de trucos que te dejarían con la boca abierta.

Tras la amenaza, Molly se da media vuelta con un movimiento airado y se aleja por el pasillo a buen paso. Fred procura convencerse a sí mismo de que no hay nada que tener, pero su prima tiene razón cuando dice que ella también es una Weasley. Por norma general es tan aburrida como el tío Percy, pero la chica tiene sus recursos y Fred no quiere que los utilice en su contra. Así pues, y en contra de su voluntad, el chaval se pasa los siguientes días un poco asustado. Cumple con su castigo con regularidad porque, aunque no le gusten, siempre lo hace, y mira a su espalda de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando hay algún Slytherin cerca. Aunque parece que las serpientes ya han olvidado la afrenta pasada, Fred los conoce lo suficiente para saber que no es así. Sabe que esas sonrisitas disimuladas significan algo y así se lo hace saber una tarde a James, que anda escribiendo como un loco en un pergamino. ¡Oh, cómo ha cambiado su querido Jamie! Está dolorosamente irreconocible.

—Creo que los Slytherins traman algo. Debemos estar preparados para un ataque preventivo.

James apenas alza la mirada antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, tío, pero no me meto en los asuntos familiares, ya sabes.

—¿Qué?

—Que tú solito te has buscado problemas con Molly y tú solito tienes que resolverlos.

—¡Pero James! ¡Es una Slytherin!

—Sí. Y en su momento prometimos que no nos meteríamos con ella porque también es familia —James esboza una sonrisa maligna—. Reconozco que la broma estuvo muy bien, pero Molly se ha pasado varios días siendo verde. Está cabreada y creo que me divertiré viendo lo que sea que te tiene preparado.

Fred no tiene palabras para expresar su indignación, así que suelta un bufido y se cruza de brazos.

—Eres un traidor de mierda, Jamie. Te pones de parte de un Slytherin antes que de la mía.

—No, Freddy, simplemente no me meto.

Fred sabe que no hay manera de convencerlo para que le ayude, así que se da media vuelta y se dispone a marcharse. La voz de James le hace detenerse.

—Un consejo, tío. No alargues demasiado el conflicto. Si Molly y tú os pasáis medio curso de broma en broma al final el tío Percy os va a echar uno de sus sermones. Y eso sí que será horrible.

Fred se ve en la obligación de darle la razón y poco a poco se va haciendo a la idea de que Molly le devolverá el favor en algún momento. Ciertamente espera que sea lo antes posible, pero su primita tiene la mente retorcida de un Slytherin y le hace sufrir por la expectación. Cuando, casi tres semanas después del ataque del zumo de calabaza, Fred descubre que su piel se ha convertido en una curiosa mezcla de rayas rojas y amarillas, se siente aliviado. Y llega a la conclusión de que Molly sería un gran fichaje en _Sortilegios Weasley_. No cabe duda de que su prima es digna de su nombre. Lástima que sus deseos vayan más allá y no quiera dedicar su vida a gastar bromas a los demás.

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**__ Pues os toca elegirlo a vosotros porque llega el especial de la letra F. Ya sabéis, decidme sobre qué personaje que ya haya aparecido anteriormente queréis que escriba. Decide la mayoría ;)_

_Y una cosita más. __**Alicia Malfoy**__ se ha ganado un regalito en forma de fic por ganar el sorteo entre los reviews de capi anterior. Puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo cuando quieras y decirme sobre qué quieres que trate. Procuraré tenerlo lo antes posible. Y sí, el sorteo sigue en pie, así que sí queréis una historia personalizada, dejad vuestro comentario._

_Besetes._


	170. ESPECIAL Filius Flitwick

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

_**N/A: **__En esta ocasión no ha habido demasiados votos, pero no importa. Teníamos uno para Flitwick y otro para Fred Weasley y, puesto que la viñeta del primero es mucho más antigua, ha resultado el ganador. Espero que os guste._

**170**

**ESPECIAL – Filius Flitwick**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Filius no puede contener la sonrisa. En ese momento está esperando a los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts, ocupando el lugar que tantas y tantas veces ocupó Minerva McGonagall antes que él y se siente el hombre más feliz del mundo. En cuanto aquellos niños de primer año crucen el lago en compañía de Hagrid, Filius tendrá ocasión de ver la fascinación y la alegría presentes en sus rostros y sentirá que no hay nada más que pedirle al destino. El pasado ha sido trágico y el presente es complicado, pero el futuro está repleto de esperanza y al hombre le alegra tener la oportunidad de contribuir a que el mundo sea un lugar un poquito mejor.

Procura no pensar en los acontecimientos ocurridos sólo unos meses antes. Los arduos trabajos realizados durante el verano les han llevado a reconstruir una buena parte del castillo y, aunque habrá zonas que tardarán mucho tiempo en volver a utilizarse, Filius sabe que todos los estudiantes podrán llevar una vida normal. Al menos los de primer año, porque los de los cursos superiores se sentirán extraños durante algún tiempo. Igual que se sienten el resto de profesores, la directora McGonagall y el propio Filius.

Casi sin querer, la cabeza de Filius se ve invadida por los rostros de todos aquellos que murieron en Hogwarts no hace demasiado tiempo. Quizá sea demasiado bueno o un poco estúpido, pero lo siente por todos, mortífagos incluidos. Nunca entenderá la clase de locura que lleva a un ser humano a hacerle tanto daño a sus semejantes y tampoco pretende llegar a comprenderlo. Sólo siente compasión por aquellos que destrozaron sus vidas y las de sus seres queridos, pero los recuerdos que realmente le arañan el corazón son los de los estudiantes muertos. Esos pobres niños que nunca debieron verse inmersos en una guerra y que se convirtieron en las víctimas más desgraciadas de todas.

Filius se traga el nudo que le atasca la garganta y se obliga a pensar en positivo. Quiere dedicar el resto de su vida a honrar el recuerdo de aquellos estudiantes a los que no pudo proteger y la mejor forma de hacerlo es darle una cálida bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos. Los de los cursos superiores tienen muchas cosas que superar y Filius les ayudará cuanto pueda, pero los nuevos tienen derecho a comenzar de cero, con las ilusiones de cualquier niño, felices y ajenos a cualquier problema que asole el mundo.

Cuando las barquitas llegan a su destino y Filius ve los ojos hambrientos de conocimientos de todos aquellos pequeñuelos, sabe que un nuevo comienzo es posible y su corazón da un vuelco de alegría. Sí. Cuidará de esos niños, alejará los malos sentimientos de sus jóvenes corazones y contribuirá decididamente a que todo sea un poco mejor. Para honrar a los muertos pero, sobre todo, para proporcionar un buen futuro a los recién llegados.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Gwenog Jones._


	171. Gwenog Jones

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**171**

**Gwenog Jones**

**Cuando una puerta se cierra**

La caída fue escalofriante. A pesar de llevar media vida dedicada al _quidditch_ profesional. Gwenog Jones no pudo golpear correctamente la _bludger_ y ésta terminó estrellándose contra el palo de su escoba y partiéndolo por la mitad. Obviamente, Jones perdió el control de la misma y cayó vertiginosamente hacia el suelo. Nadie pudo hacer nada para evitar que se estampara contra la hierba húmeda del campo. Apenas fueron unos segundos, pero cuando Gwenog escuchó el crujido de sus huesos, supo que la suerte no la acompañaría en esa ocasión. Después, se quedó inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, estaba tumbada sobre la cama de un hospital. Todo a su alrededor era blanco y olía a desinfectante y la golpeadora de las Arpías de Holyhead se estremeció al recordar lo ocurrido. Quiso moverse, pero prácticamente todo su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado. Entornó los ojos y miró hacia abajo. Aunque no pudo verla, Gwenog sintió la magia curativa trabajando efectivamente sobre su cuerpo y suspiró aliviada. Sabía que tenía más de un hueso roto y que tardaría algún tiempo en recuperarse, pero con un poco de suerte estaría lista para jugar la fase final del Campeonato de Europa de _Quidditch_. El equipo partía como el máximo favorito para hacerse con el título y Gwenog deseaba perderse los menos partidos posibles.

En ese momento, una mujer enfundada en una túnica blanca entró en la habitación. Tenía la mirada fija en un larguísimo trozo de pergamino y tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que Gwenog la miraba.

—¡Oh, señorita Jones! ¡Ya está despierta! —La sanadora le sonrió y se acercó un poco a la cama—. Dígame, ¿cómo se encuentra?

—Bien —O eso era lo que creía.

—Me alegra mucho oírla decir eso. Si me permite, voy a proceder a realizar algunos hechizos de diagnóstico. No sentirá ninguna molestia, pero procure no moverse. ¿De acuerdo?

Gwenog asintió y se dedicó a examinar detenidamente a la mujer. No tenía pinta de ser sanadora, con su pelo alborotado y su rostro extremadamente maquillado, pero en cuanto sacó la varita y murmuró unas cuantas palabras, Gwenog se dio cuenta de que se encontraba ante toda una profesional. Un par de minutos después, la sanadora asintió con satisfacción y guardó la varita en un bolsillo lateral de su túnica.

—Las lesiones están evolucionando muy bien, aunque seguramente tengamos que darle otra dosis de poción para fortalecer sus huesos. ¿Siente alguna clase de dolor?

—No.

—Seguramente la poción sedante aún le está haciendo efecto, pero mucho me temo que dentro de poco empezará a notarse un poco adolorida.

—Disculpe, sanadora. ¿Podría decirme en qué estado me encuentro exactamente?

—¡Oh, por supuesto! —La mujer dio un respingo y pareció un poco avergonzada—. Verá, señorita Jones, después de sufrir aquel accidente durante el partido de _quidditch_, ingresó en San Mungo con unos cuantos huesos fracturados. Fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero su poder mágico impidió que el desenlace fuera peor. Hemos tratado con exhaustividad todas sus lesiones y, como le dije antes, están evolucionando muy bien. Aunque hay algo que me preocupa un poco.

—¿Qué? —Gwenog se sintió alarmada. Ya había sufrido algunos accidentes antes, pero aquello era algo nuevo.

—Su hombro derecho. Absorbió la mayor parte del impacto y quedó absolutamente destrozado —La golpeadora miró instintivamente dicho hombro—. Aún tenemos que hacerle unas cuantas pruebas, pero no creo que podamos recuperarlo al cien por cien.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Una lesión permanente en el hombro podría impedirle realizar con normalidad ciertas tareas cotidianas. Hacer movimientos bruscos o cargar con demasiado peso podría ocasionarle muchísimo dolor y agravar la lesión existente —Gwenog entornó los ojos. ¿Para qué querría hacer cualquiera de esas dos cosas si tenía una varita que la ayudaba a solucionar muchos aspectos de su vida cotidiana? Lo que dijo la sanadora a continuación la preocupó un poco más—. Incluso cabe la posibilidad de que no pueda volver a volar como lo está haciendo hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Ya le digo que es pronto para saberlo, señorita Jones. Lo importante ahora es que se recupere por completo —La sanadora le sonrió con cierto aire maternal—. Sus seguidores están un poco preocupados por usted. ¿Sabe? Es posible que tenga que dar una rueda de prensa cuando se sienta un poco mejor.

A Gwenog no le importaba tratar con los medios de comunicación. De hecho, le gustaba bastante hablar sobre sus planes de futuro y su presente profesional. Gwenog llevaba muchos años en el deporte de élite y sabía cómo tratar con la prensa.

—Lo haré encantada, aunque antes me gustaría hablar con mi entrenadora y la presidenta del club. ¿Sería posible?

—Por supuesto. En este momento están aquí, ansiosas por recibir noticias sobre su estado.

—¿Podría dejarlas pasar?

—Ahora mismo.

La sanadora se dispuso a salir, pero la voz de Gwenog la interrumpió.

—¿Saben lo del hombro? —Asintió—. Bien. Eso hará las cosas más fáciles.

Mientras Gwenog Jones pronunciaba esas palabras, confiaba en que al final todo quedara en un susto terrible. Sin embargo, tres meses después los sanadores confirmaron sus peores temores. Aunque habían probado de todo para sanar por completo su maltrecho hombro, no lograron hacer nada por él. Gwenog se negó a aceptar la realidad y tuvo la genial idea de irse a volar con su escoba de competición. Quería demostrarle a todo el mundo que no era tan fácil doblegarla, pero la sanadora tuvo razón durante su primera conversación: el dolor era tal que temió desmayarse justo allí, en el aire.

—No voy a poder seguir formando parte del equipo —Se lamentó apenas un par de horas después. Su entrenadora estaba sentada frente a ella y la escuchaba. Había un poco lástima en su mirada y Gwenog quiso odiarla por ello, pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado afectada por la noticia como para hacerlo—. Voy a tener que retirarme.

—Lo siento mucho, Gwen, pero ya has oído a los sanadores. Es lo mejor —La mujer la miró con suspicacia—. Además, según tengo entendido, te has arriesgado a volar en soledad. ¿Cierto?

—No creí que fuera a ser tan horrible. Esperaba otra cosa.

—Lamentablemente para todos, lo ha sido —La entrenadora suspiró, apenada—. Eres un pilar fundamental en las Arpías, Gwen. Existen muy pocos golpeadores con tu talento y siento que estás en la cima de tu carrera, pero lo más importante es tu salud.

—Supongo que no tardaréis en buscarme una sustituta.

—Eres insustituible, Gwen, eso te lo aseguró yo.

Sin embargo, tres días después la presidenta del club ya barajaba un par de nombres a tener en cuenta. Hasta ese momento, los partidos oficiales los había estado jugando una chica del equipo filial, pero los jefazos querían fichar a alguna jugadora consolidada. Gwenog, que aún no anunciaba su retirada definitiva, leía desde casa todas las novedades y cada día se sentía más y más entristecida. Si aquello era ser insustituible, que bajara Merlín y lo viera.

Decidió confirmar lo que todo el mundo ya sospechaba al final de temporada. Aunque era una mujer fuerte, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Se sentía perdida y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con su vida a partir de entonces. Siempre se dedicó en cuerpo y alma al _quidditch. _No servía para nada más.

Aunque pretendía fingir que todo andaba bien, ciertamente estaba al borde de la depresión. Aún en contra de su voluntad, se repetía constantemente que era una inútil y una idiota y ya se veía muriendo de inanición en cualquier rincón del Callejón Knockturn. Por eso, cuando la mismísima presidenta de las Arpías de Holyhead fue a visitarla a su casa, el corazón le dio un vuelvo de alegría.

—Josephine no ha podido venir conmigo, pero quisiera que sepas que esto es cosa suya —Gwen escuchaba a la otra mujer sin entender qué pretendía—. Como sabrás, hemos vuelto a clasificarnos para el campeonato continental y tenemos por delante un año muy agitado, más aún después de la incorporación de nuestras nuevas jugadoras. Josephine teme no ser capaz de manejar todo el catarro sin ayuda y entre las dos hemos decidido ofrecerte el puesto de ayudante de entrenador. Trabajaríais codo con codo. Estamos convencidas de que lo harás muy bien.

—¿Yo? —Gwenog estaba pasmada. Ni por un instante se le había pasado por la cabeza algo así—. Pero si nunca he entrenado a nadie.

—Eras una grana capitana Gwen. Sabes leer los partidos mejor que nadie y siempre estás ahí para animar o reprender a tus compañeros. Eres respetada fuera y dentro del campo y llevas toda la vida dedicada al _quidditch_. Lo harás genial.

—Pero yo…

—Hagamos una cosa. Tómate un par de días para pensarlo y después hablamos de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo?

La presidenta no la dejó responder. Se desapareció directamente desde el salón de su casa y Gwenog se quedó durante horas sentada en el sillón, pensando sobre lo ocurrido. Al final, tras sopesar los pros y los contras, sonrió. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que si el destino te cerraba una puerta, siempre terminaba por abrirte una ventana.

Gwenog Jones decidió tirarse de cabeza por la suya.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Griselada Marchbanks._

_Y aunque haya pasado un tiempo sin actualizar, que sepáis que el sistema del sorteo de reviews sigue en pie. Ya tenemos a la ganadora del capi anterior así que, si queréis un fic personalizado, pulsad el botoncito de ahí abajo. El que ahora es azul, sí._


	172. Griselda Marchbanks

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**172**

**Griselda Marchbanks**

**De vuelta y media**

Griselda alza una ceja y se ríe cuando lee la noticia en _El Profeta_. Es una bruja más que centenaria, la más anciana de todo el Wizegamont y seguramente de toda Inglaterra. A lo largo de su vida, ha oído un montón de tonterías, pero aquello se lleva la palma. Es evidente que en el Ministerio ya no saben qué hacer para desprestigiar a sus enemigos y ahora vienen con esas.

"_**Griselda Marchbanks, miembro del Wizegamont y jefa de los examinadores de los TIMOS del Ministerio, acusada de mantener relaciones con goblins"**_

La anciana bruja deja de leer y se pregunta qué clase de relaciones se supone que tiene con los goblins. ¿Se tratará de algún acuerdo económico para aumentar el oro en su caja fuerte de Gringotts? ¿O tal vez de un asunto más escabroso? Se ríe, no lo puede evitar. Ese hombrecillo patético que ha resultado ser Cornelius Fudge se piensa que aquello puede convertirse en un escándalo e influirle negativamente a su enemiga política, pero en realidad no es más que una estupidez porque, ¿a quién le va a importar lo que haga una bruja tan entrada en años con un puñado de goblins?

¡Oh, pobrecito Cornelius! Debe estar muy desesperado para ser capaz de hacer algo así. Griselda recuerda el muchacho que un día fue, de la misma forma que recuerda a muchas otras personalidades del mundo mágico. Cornelius había estado tan nervioso el día de sus TIMOS que el cuerpo se le descompuso durante el examen. Podría decirse que se cagó en los pantalones. Literalmente. Y se echó a llorar, también literalmente. Griselda dudó entre reírse o sentir compasión y finalmente optó por lo segundo porque el jovencito Fudge no era más que un muchacho bajito y de voz temblorosa con muy poca seguridad en sí mismo. A veces aún le parece increíble que haya alcanzado la posición que ostenta actualmente y se pregunta si todos los políticos de la Inglaterra mágica son tan mediocres como para no poder hacerle sombra. Entonces se acuerda de Dolores Umbridge y se dice que sí, que realmente son un desastre.

¡Oh, Dolores, mujer odiosa donde las haya! A Griselda nunca le ha caído bien porque, mientras que Fudge fue un muchachito por el que uno bien podría sentir lástima y ganas de echarle un cable, Dolores ya dejaba entrever su horrible personalidad desde muy pequeña. El día de su examen se presentó con su uniforme perfectamente planchado y un lazo rosa en la cabeza a juego con el más que vistoso pintalabios. Griselda debía reconocerle cierto talento y, pese a sus reticencias, tuvo que ponerle un Supera las Expectativas en Encantamientos. Después de eso asistió con impotencia a su vertiginoso ascenso ministerial porque, odiosa y todo, Dolores sabía perfectamente cuándo y a quién debía hacerle la pelota.

Y allí están los dos, Cornelius y Dolores, dirigiendo el mundo mágico e intentando echar mierda sobre sus rivales. Dumbledore, Harry Potter y la propia Griselda, que sin dejar de reír se dice que Fudge debe estar muy asustado para actuar de esa forma. Porque Griselda cree a Dumbledore cuando dice que Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha vuelto. Porque los recuerda a ambos, a Albus y a Tom, y sabe que el primero no miente y que el segundo es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Buena o mala.

El joven Albus era un chico arrogante, cargado de sueños de grandeza y con ganas de mostrarle a todos lo que podía hacer con una varita. A Griselda le sorprendió tanto su pericia que aún hoy no ha encontrado a ningún muchacho capaz de igualar las hazañas de Dumbledore salvo, tal vez, el propio Tom Ryddle.

¡Oh, Ryddle! ¿Cómo ha podido echarse a perder de esa manera? Un chico educado y bien plantado, talentoso y repleto de poder que podría haber elegido cualquier otro camino y que finalmente se decantó por el peor. A Griselda le entristece pensar en él de la misma forma que le entristece esa generación de magos perdida que cayó en mano de la más absurda de las locuras. Porque Griselda Marchbanks ha vivido los suficientes años como para saber que la guerra carece por completo de sentido, sean cuales sean los ideales y a pesar de lo que se pretenda defender.

Suspirando, con la risa ya extinta, se concentra de nuevo en _El Profeta_ y da gracias por ser tan anciana porque a esas alturas de la vida ya no le da importancia prácticamente a nada. Sólo quiere vivir en paz y, con suerte, seguir conociendo a jóvenes brujos a los que evaluar y recordar hasta su último suspiro.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Galatea Merrythought._

_Sé que llevaba mucho sin actualizar, pero es que he estado liada con un montón de retos con los que todavía no he terminado y que me quitan mucho tiempo. Es por eso por lo que se interrumpe temporalmente la entrega de fics-regalo a cambio de reviews. Pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera comentarios, porque sigo queriéndolos, ¿valeee?_


	173. Galatea Merrythought

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**173**

**Galatea Merrythought**

**Parecidos razonables**

Aunque Galatea Merrythought es una profesora que se caracteriza por no conceder ninguna clase de favoritismos entre sus alumnos, debe reconocer que siente una especial predilección por ese joven de Slytherin. Se llama Tom Ryddle y tiene cien veces más talento que todos sus compañeros de clase juntos. Es un chico educado y muy respetuoso, quizá un poco solitario en según qué ocasiones y poco dado a ser amable con los demás pero, ¿qué adolescente es completamente considerado y generoso? Galatea se siente orgullosa de poder darle clases y admira enormemente su inteligencia y su perseverancia.

En realidad, la mayor parte del profesorado de Hogwarts está contento con la evolución académica del joven señor Ryddle. Todos excepto Albus Dumbledore. Nunca ha hablado abiertamente sobre el tema, pero Galatea conoce a ese hombre desde que no era más que un muchacho y puede leer en sus ojos la desconfianza que le suscita el alumno de Slytherin. Sus reservas se hacen evidentes cada vez que observa sus movimientos y le somete a sutiles interrogatorios. Parece temer que Ryddle pueda echarse a perder y, aunque le parece que sus sospechas son absolutamente infundadas, Galatea comprende a Albus porque no han sido pocos los magos sobresalientes que han terminado por sucumbir ante la magia más oscura. Hambrientos de gloria y poder, permitieron que sus almas se corrompieran y utilizaron métodos poco ortodoxos para alcanzar la cumbre. Sin embargo, Galatea está convencida de que Tom Ryddle no será uno de ellos, de la misma forma que el propio Albus Dumbledore no terminó transformándose en un mago tenebroso.

Si lo piensa detenidamente, Galatea llega a la conclusión de que los dos brujos se parecen bastante. Salvando las distancias generacionales, ambos son magos poderosos y repletos de talento, inteligentes y capaces con la varita. Y, ante todo, ambiciosos. Porque tal vez Albus lo haya olvidado al encontrar la felicidad entre los muros del legendario castillo de Hogwarts, pero Galatea apenas necesita parpadear para recordar al joven Dumbledore que tenía ganas de comerse el mundo. ¡Oh, sí! Él también era educado y respetuoso y, definitivamente, disfrutaba de la soledad. Galatea siempre tuvo la sensación de que el Albus de diecisiete años consideraba que sus compañeros de estudios estaban un escalón por debajo de él, algo que comparte con un Tom Ryddle que no siempre es capaz de ocultar ciertas miradas desdeñosas. Pero, ¿quién no sería desdeñoso contando con semejante potencial?

Galatea observa a Albus. Desde que esa chica de Ravenclaw falleció, está más taciturno de lo normal. Seguramente le haya afectado el hecho de descubrir que fue Rubeus Hagrid el responsable de tal muerte porque siempre ha sentido cierta compasión por el chico sem-igigante. Tanto es así que ha conseguido que permanezca en Hogwarts como aprendiz de guardabosques, habida cuenta de que su padre falleció meses atrás. Galatea lamenta profundamente ese trágico acontecimiento, pero considera que Dippet actuó correctamente al expulsar al muchacho y arrebatarle la varita. Lo siente por Albus y su evidente decepción, pero no termina de agradarle el hecho de que observe a Tom Ryddle con más cautela que nunca. Parece ignorar los parecidos más que razonables que existen entre ellos y Galatea siente la tentación de abrirle los ojos, pero se contiene porque no es asunto suyo. Es una lástima porque Albus podría ser un buen maestro para Ryddle cuando éste culmine su educación básica, pero está demasiado mayor para meterse en semejante berenjenal.

Únicamente desea que el joven Tom tenga un futuro similar al del no tan joven Albus. Son demasiado parecidos como para esperar otra cosa.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Gabrielle Delacour._


	174. Gabrielle Delacour

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**Resumen: **Evan Rosier, Myrtle la Llorona, la profesora Sprout, Ritchie Coote... Los personajes olvidados de Harry Potter se dan cita en una serie de relatos breves. Porque ellos, también existen. Aunque, por supuesto, no podemos olvidarnos de Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini o Sirius Black. Todos ellos están juntos, pero no revueltos. Espero que os guste.

**174**

**Gabrielle Delacour**

**Sangre veela**

Gabrielle Delacour se siente estúpida por primera vez en toda su vida aquella soleada y fresca mañana de mayo. Dentro de unas horas deberá enfrentar el último examen de Transformaciones de toda su andadura académica y no está en absoluto preparada. Si logra mantener las excelentes notas que ha obtenido a lo largo de los últimos siete años, obtendrá un nuevo premio por ser la mejor estudiante que ha pasado por Beauxbatons en los últimos años.

Por desgracia, no se ha preparado el examen. En los últimos tiempos ha estado bastante ocupada manteniendo una relación con Pierre Soucy, un chico de su mismo curso perteneciente a una poderosa familia mágica francesa. A Gabrielle le gusta porque es guapo, divertido y buen deportista, aunque reconoce que no posee una mente demasiado brillante. Sin embargo, está tan encaprichada de él que no le importa su falta absoluta de conversación o su torpeza manifiesta con la varita. Gabrielle se ha dejado llevar por sus emociones y está convencida de que, al menos por ahora, lo suyo con Pierre es perfecto.

El haber descuidado sus importantes obligaciones la disgusta enormemente. Gabrielle se ha ganado a pulso el ser la mejor estudiante de su generación gracias a horas de intensivo estudio y lamenta no haber sido responsable durante los últimos días. No le gustaría sacar una nota lamentable; necesita sobresalir una vez más, pero ya no hay tiempo para preparar el examen. Está a punto de desesperarse cuando lo ve.

Clément Bonnet es posiblemente el único alumno de la escuela capaz de hacerle sombra. Gabrielle reconoce de buen grado su inteligencia y admira su destreza mágica, pero le cae mal porque Bonnet es presuntuoso y arisco y nunca se muestra debidamente impresionado ante el talento de su gran rival académica. Nunca han intercambiado más de dos palabras seguidas porque cada vez que lo intentan están abocados al desastre y a Gabrielle no le gusta escucharle hablar, pero ese día necesita de él porque Bonnet es su única esperanza.

Sabe que lo que va a hacer está mal. Su hermana, su madre, sus tías y su abuela le han repetido miles de veces que jamás debe utilizar esa parte de su herencia mágica para someter la voluntad de los brujos. Una parte de Gabrielle lamenta tener que hacerlo, pero la otra le repite sin cesar que es inevitable. Se merece ser la mejor estudiante porque se ha esforzado durante años y sólo ha fallado justo al final. Además, Bonnet podría resistirse si quisiera, ¿verdad? No es Gabrielle la culpable de que los hombres sean tan débiles; ella se limita a insinuar lo que tiene.

Nadie le ha enseñado realmente a utilizar sus poderes de veela, pero es algo instintivo en las féminas de la familia. Gabrielle ha podido sentir esa magia pulsando en su interior en algunas ocasiones, cuando veía a algún chico que le gustaba y tenía ganas de preguntarle si tenía interés. Y siempre la ha reprimido porque en el fondo posee un espíritu romántico y anhela estar con chicos que le roban el aire y le paran el corazón. Chicos como Pierre.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, no sólo no se detiene. Permite que toda esa magia extraña y poderosa fluya de su cuerpo y vaya en una sola dirección. Hacia Bonnet. Mientras desayunan, puede sentir sus ojos claros fijos en ella y casi sonríe porque en el fondo es divertido que un chico como él, siempre ajeno a sus encantos, caiga rendido a sus pies con un par de caídas de ojos. Sólo para asegurarse, Gabrielle también le mira a él y le sonríe, preparando el terreno para lo que vendrá después, durante el examen.

Tal y como se espera, le sale fatal. Gabrielle se desespera y procura responder todas las preguntas de la mejor manera posible, pero no es nada excepcional. Le lanza una nueva mirada a Bonnet y sabe que él está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. A esas alturas, debe verla como a una diosa, su diosa, y por eso da el cambiazo de exámenes alegremente, sin ser capaz de pensar en el perjuicio que se está ocasionando. Sin saber que dentro de unos días se sentirá demasiado confundido como para arrepentirse de sus acciones.

Cuando llega el momento de conocer las notas, a Gabrielle Delacour no le sorprende ser la mejor. Aunque en realidad el mejor es Clement Bonnet. En el fondo se arrepiente de lo ocurrido, pero cuando Pierre la abraza y la felicita por su nuevo premio, la joven sonríe y se dice que por una vez no pasa nada. Eso sí, no volverá a hacerlo jamás.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Gellert Grindelwald._


	175. Gellert Grindelwald

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**175**

**Gellert Grindelwald**

**El otro lado**

A lo largo de su vida, Gellert había tenido miedo de muchas cosas, pero la muerte nunca fue una de ellas. Sabía que más tarde o más temprano le llegaría el momento de cruzar el velo y durante las últimas décadas lo había deseado en más de una ocasión. Estar encerrado en Nurmengard no fue agradable por diversos motivos, pero sin duda el peor de todos fue disponer de todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar. Y Gellert lo había hecho más de lo que le hubiera gustado y había sacado numerosas conclusiones relacionadas con su pasado.

Se arrepentía de muchas cosas. Lamentaba no poder disculparse con aquellos a los que había herido, pero sobre todo le dolía no haber podido hablar con Albus Dumbledore. Su buen amigo Albus. Gellert a menudo evocaba el trágico día en que murió la pequeña Ariana. Todo había sido demasiado confuso y había sucedido demasiado deprisa y, aunque no estaba seguro, le gustaba pensar que fue precisamente él quien mató a la pobre criatura. Por supuesto, fue un acto del todo involuntario, pero mejor asumir la culpa que insinuar que lo hizo Albus. Le hubiera gustado decírselo, pero el anciano brujo había muerto y Gellert pasaba los días rumiando su pena.

Hasta que él llegó. Supo quién era incluso antes de que le preguntara por la Varita de Saúco. Gellert no sintió miedo en absoluto. Se negó a responderle y en ningún momento consintió que su voluntad flaqueara. Sabía que su final sería la muerte y no le importaba. No quería traicionar a Albus, no durante sus últimos instantes de vida. Y realmente Voldemort no le inspiraba ningún respeto. Gellert estaba seguro de que podría haberle vencido en sus buenos tiempos y sintió lástima por él. Estaba tan equivocado respecto a todo y parecía tan poco dispuesto a intentar cambiar. Se había condenado a sí mismo y Gellert recibió con una sonrisa el rayo verde que se estrelló contra su pecho.

Para su inmensa sorpresa, morirse no dolió. Fue como un parpadeo y el anciano Gellert Grindelwald no tardó en descubrirse tumbado sobre lo que parecía hierba fresca. Abrió los ojos y sintió un estremecimiento que le hizo encogerse sobre sí mismo. Reconocía aquel prado y aquella casa y por un instante deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él estuviera allí, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. Estaba seguro de que se moriría de la vergüenza si su viejo amigo aparecía.

—Hola, Gellert. Te he estado esperando.

El brujo se incorporó y no supo qué decir o qué hacer cuando vio a Albus Dumbledore a unos metros de distancia. Su larga barba blanca le daba un aspecto bonachón y estaba vestido con una sencilla túnica morada. El color morado siempre le había gustado. Gellert comprobó con cierta consternación que estaba desnudo y se avergonzó de su cuerpo escuálido y encogido. Nurmengard no le había ayudado a mantenerse en forma.

—Albus, ¿qué está pasando?

—La muerte —Albus le sonrió y se acercó a él—. Simplemente, la muerte.

Le tendió una mano. Gellert dudó, pero finalmente se aferró a ella y dejó que su amigo le ayudara a ponerse en pie. No estaba demasiado ágil, pero al menos sus huesos no dolieron como cuando estaba vivo.

—Estoy desnudo.

—Sí, todos decís lo mismo. Apuesto a que estarás vestido si lo deseas.

Gellert frunció el ceño y siguió el consejo Dumbledore. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su cuerpo fue cubierto por una túnica anaranjada.

—Curioso color.

—Estoy harto del gris.

—Ya me imagino.

Albus tenía una expresión apaciguadora que hizo enrojecer a Gellert. No se sentía digno de contar con su compañía. No después de lo que había hecho. Y había sido agradable intercambiar unas cuantas palabras estúpidas, pero ya era hora de aclarar ciertos detalles.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué estás conmigo?

—Supongo que estás aquí porque es dónde quieres estar. Y yo he venido para ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿A mí? —Albus asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?

Gellert se lo pensó un instante, pero finalmente le hizo ver la realidad.

—Soy un monstruo, Albus. No merezco tu ayuda.

—¡Oh! —Lejos de sentirse impresionado por su declaración, Dumbledore se echó a reír.

—No le veo la gracia —Espetó Gellert al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—La tiene, amigo —Albus le palmeó amistosamente el hombro—. Créeme.

—He causado mucho dolor. Eso no es divertido.

Albus se compadeció de él. A Gellert se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y tuvo la certeza de que podría echarse a llorar si intentaba hablar. No le gustó nada que su amigo le mirara así.

—Por eso precisamente sé que no eres un monstruo, Gellert. Si lo fueras, considerarías que tus acciones pasadas fueron las correctas, pero no lo piensas, ¿verdad? —Grindelwald tuvo que negar con la cabeza—. Hiciste cosas terribles, viejo amigo, pero te arrepentiste a tiempo. Por eso estás aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes dos opciones. Puedes venir a casa conmigo o puedes seguir ese otro camino.

Gellert no necesitó preguntar para saber qué había al otro lado de la puerta de la vieja casa de los Dumbledore. Y la idea resultaba tentadora, pero no creía que fuera lo correcto.

—¿Qué hay al otro lado del camino?

—Me temo que no lo sé. Tendrías que descubrirlo por tu cuenta.

Gellert se lo pensó un instante. Era viejo y estaba cansado y las palabras se le escaparon casi sin querer.

—Me gustaría ir contigo.

—Pues hazlo.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no has de poder?

—Allí habrá personas que yo…

Albus pareció comprender sus temores puesto que le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Todos ellos sabrán perdonar porque tu arrepentimiento es sincero.

—Albus…

—Es tu elección, Gellert, pero te aseguro que si vienes conmigo no encontrarás odio ni rencor.

—Pero Ariana y…

—¡Ariana! Creo que estaría dispuesta a darte un buen tirón de orejas, sí señor.

Gellert se ruborizó y finalmente dijo lo que llevaba años queriendo decir. Tenía la vaga sensación de que ya era demasiado tarde, pero lo necesitaba.

—Fui yo, Albus.

Dumbledore le observó con los ojos entornados. Parecía saber perfectamente quién era el auténtico responsable del trágico destino de su hermana pequeña y hubo agradecimiento en sus ojos.

—Ya no importa, Gellert. Créeme. Todo lo que nos hizo sufrir en vida ya carece de sentido. Ahora sólo nos resta descansar. Y una vez más, insisto. Puedes hacerlo conmigo o puedes investigar por tu cuenta, pero ten por seguro que ya te has redimido.

Albus le dio un breve abrazo, le dedicó una nueva sonrisa y marchó caminando con calma hacia su antigua casa. Gellert suponía que dispondría de algún tiempo para pensar, pero había algo más que debía decirle.

—¡Albus! Lamento el daño que te hice. Siento haberme aprovechado de tus sentimientos.

Su amigo no necesitó decir nada para acallarle. Realmente nada de lo ocurrido en la vida parecía tener sentido en ese extraño lugar y, aunque necesitó algún tiempo para tomar una decisión, finalmente optó por descubrir qué había al otro lado de la puerta de la casa de los Dumbledore. Él también se merecía descansar.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Gemma Farley._


	176. Gemma Farley

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**176**

**Gemma Farley**

**Ideas preconcebidas**

* * *

_Este capítulo está dedicado a __**lunitadiciembre **__porque pidió un fic que tuviera como protagonista a algún Slytherin de los pocos trabajados en el fandom y yo le prometí algo centrado en Cassius Warrintong. Además, está de suerte porque habrá dos Slytherin por el precio de uno, así que espero que te guste^^_

* * *

Gemma Farley había abandonado Inglaterra porque estaba hasta las narices de tener que aguantar el ego desproporcionado de aquel atajo de Gryffindors descerebrados que habían ganado la guerra y que se creían en la obligación de insultar y menospreciar a todos los que algún día habían pertenecido a Slytherin, independientemente de cuál fuera su ideología y de las decisiones que hubieran tomado durante la guerra contra Voldemort.

Gemma se había hartado de intentar meter un poco de sentido común en las cabezotas de esos idiotas presuntuosos. De nada servía recordarles que ella jamás se había metido con nadie durante sus años de estudiante ni que su familia se había mantenido neutral durante la guerra. Era considerada culpable de cobardía, aunque muchos de esos presumidos hubieran actuado igual que ella. Era evidente que las cosas seguían siendo igual que en Hogwarts, cuando lo único que tenía sentido era la casa a la que pertenecías. Gemma estaba convencida de que la sociedad mágica británica estaría condenada mientras todo el mundo siguiera dándole tanta importancia a las decisiones tomadas por el Sombrero Seleccionador y por eso decidió marcharse. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar en el que respirar libremente otra vez, despejar su mente y retomar fuerzas para seguir buscándose la vida en su querida Inglaterra porque, pese a todo, amaba su tierra y se sentía orgullosa de sus orígenes.

Después de Hogwarts, Gemma había empezado a trabajar en una empresa que se dedicaba a la importación y exportación de escobas voladoras. Siempre le había gustado el quidditch y, aunque no tenía el talento suficiente como para ser jugadora profesional, sí había conseguido introducirse en el mundillo. Todo había ido bien durante unos años, hasta que Voldemort y sus puñeteros mortífagos lo echaron todo a perder y ella se convirtió en una apestada por algo que era, a todas luces, una estupidez. Seis meses antes había pedido el traslado temporal a la sede que la empresa tenía en Asia y, aunque por momento había temido que su petición fuera desestimada, finalmente se lo habían concedido. Pasaría un año trabajando en Pekín y ya se moría de ganas por descubrir los misterios de la magia oriental.

Lo primero que hizo cuando el traslador internacional la llevó al Ministerio de Magia chino, fue observarlo todo con la curiosidad de una niña pequeña. Alguien le había dicho que sería conveniente activar los hechizos traductores en cuanto pusiera un pie en el país oriental, pero a Gemma se le olvidó porque aquel lugar era lo más fascinante que había visto en toda su vida. Había aparecido en un inmenso patio con jardines perfectamente cuidados, rodeado de edificios de tapias blancas con techos rojos y largas escalinatas que conducían a las plantas superiores. Los árboles extendían sus ramas hacia un cielo azul y completamente despejado y el bullicio resultaba incluso mareante. Gemma sabía que la sociedad mágica china era complicada y muy distinta a la británica y dio sus primeros pasos sintiéndose como un bebé que acababa de aprender a andar.

—¿Gemma Farley?

En cuanto escuchó aquella voz varonil, la joven bruja se llevó un buen sobresalto y dio un saltito de alarma. Al dar media vuelta se encontró con un hombre alto y delgado, de facciones un tanto rudas y ojos claros. A Gemma le resultó familiar, aunque no logró reconocerlo del todo. Obviamente era inglés y seguramente se lo hubiera encontrado paseando por el Callejón Diagón en alguna ocasión y también debieron asistir a Hogwarts juntos porque parecían de la misma edad, pero no hubiera podido decir su nombre ni bajo amenaza de muerte. Así pues, entornó un poco los ojos y optó por ser cauta.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Me llamo Cassius Warrintong. El señor Chang me ha enviado a buscarla.

El señor Chang era uno de los propietarios de la empresa para la que trabajaba. Gemma no recordaba haberle visto más de un par de veces en los años que llevaba trabando para él porque normalmente se encargaba de la planta de Pekín, pero sabía que era el tío de una famosa jugadora de quidditch con un historial sentimental un tanto tumultuoso.

—No esperaba que viniera nadie.

—El señor Chang considera necesario que alguien la guíe durante sus primeros días en la ciudad. El barrio mágico de Pekín no tiene demasiado que ver con el Callejón Diagón.

Tras decir aquello, Warrintong sonrió con algo de socarronería y Gemma sintió cierta antipatía hacia él. Debía haberla visto unos instantes atrás, contemplándolo todo con la fascinación típica de los niños pequeños, y ahora parecía estar burlándose de ella. Y Gemma odiaba que se burlaran de ella. Lo odiaba muchísimo y por eso escupió aquella palabras.

—Pues el señor Chang está equivocado. No necesito que nadie me haga de niñera.

Lejos de molestarse, el brujo soltó una risita.

—Me han llamado muchas cosas en mi vida, señorita Farley, pero le aseguro que niñera no ha sido una de ellas.

—Seguramente no ha surgido la ocasión hasta ahora.

—Supongo que tiene usted razón —Warrintong hizo un gesto para invitarla a pasear—. En cualquier caso, no estoy aquí porque así lo desee. En realidad tengo muchísimo trabajo pendiente en la oficina, pero las órdenes del señor Chang son sagradas y hay que cumplirlas sin pérdida de tiempo. Pronto tendrá ocasión de comprobarlo.

Gemma sintió cierto temor. Había dejado Inglaterra porque odiaba que la trataran de forma poco educada, pero no tenía muchas ganas de tratar con un jefe idiota. Supuso que Warrintong sólo decía eso para incomodarla y se dijo que ahora le caía un poco peor que antes.

—Podríamos aparecernos, pero la sede central de la empresa está muy cerca del Ministerio y estoy seguro de que encontrará muy interesante pasear por las calles del barrio mágico —Gemma asintió porque realmente le apetecía muchísimo empaparse de todo aquel nuevo mundo—. Iremos allí para que conozca a su jefe de sección y luego la acompañaré a su nuevo apartamento. El señor Chang se ha tomado la libertad de ordenar que le busquen una casa adecuada que cumpla con sus expectativas.

—¿El señor Chang acostumbra a inmiscuirse de esa forma en los asuntos de los trabajadores?

Warrintong debió notar su tono tenso, pues la miró con cierta sorpresa y a continuación rió de nuevo. Era un idiota, estaba claro.

—Le aseguro que no tardará en agradecerle al señor Chang que se haya molestado en proporcionarle un hogar. Como ya le dije antes, el barrio mágico de Pekín no se parece en nada al Callejón Diagón.

Gemma quiso objetar algo más, pero su acompañante aceleró el paso y la guió a través de los larguísimos corredores del Ministerio de Magia. Tuvieron que subir y bajar varios tramos de escaleras y Gemma estaba segura de que se hubiera perdido en el laberíntico edificio de no ser por Warrintong. Ni siquiera fue capaz de dedicar más de una mirada curiosa a los magos y brujas orientales que se cruzaron en su camino. Casi todos iban vestidos de forma tradicional y portaban varitas alargadas y retorcidas. Gemma lamentó no haber activado los hechizos traductores porque se moría de ganas por saber qué significaban los fragmentos de conversación que había ido escuchando.

Cuando finalmente salieron a la calle, la joven bruja tenía una creciente sensación de mareo. Se sintió aliviada hasta que alzó la vista y descubrió que, efectivamente, aquel lugar no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el Callejón Diagón. El edificio del Ministerio estaba construido sobre una colina y a sus pies se extendía el inmenso barrio mágico de la ciudad. A Gemma le pareció caótico y fascinante y tuvo que retroceder un paso cuando se fijó en la escalera que pronto tendría que empezar a bajar.

—Si yo estuviera en su lugar, señorita Farley, me aseguraría de tener la barandilla a mano —Warrintong logró sobresaltarla de nuevo. Otra vez sonaba socarrón y tuvo deseos de pegarle—. No sería ni la primera ni la última persona en caerse por las escaleras, especialmente después de realizar un viaje tan largo en traslador.

Gemma pensó en decirle que no necesitaba ninguna barandilla porque estaba en forma y era capaz de bajar unas escaleras, pero enseguida comprendió que sí que le vendría bien apoyarse en algún sitio para no caerse. Sin mediar palabra, se acercó a la mencionada barandilla y comprobó con cierto alivio que no era la única que la utilizaba. Muchos magos y brujas orientales se deslizaban por sus peldaños velozmente y algunos de ellos no tardarían en toparse con ella. Warrintong, por su parte, se colocó a su lado, demostrando cierta elegancia en sus movimientos. Gemma se fijó en que utilizaba la típica túnica británica y le pareció que resaltaba como una mosca recién caída en un cuenco de leche.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo viviendo aquí, señor Warrintong? —Preguntó aunque realmente no quería hacerlo porque, como señaló con anterioridad, ese tipo no le caía nada bien.

—Me trasladé a China poco después de terminar mis estudios en Hogwarts. Me interesaba enormemente el estudio de las magias del mundo y terminé conociendo con pelos y señales la oriental. Después, decidí instalarme definitivamente porque me enamoré de Pekín. Pronto comprobará que es un gran lugar para vivir.

Gemma nuevamente intentó acordarse de él, pero era incapaz de ubicarlo en un lugar de su memoria.

—Así que estudió en Hogwarts. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué casa fue?

—Slytherin.

—¿Slytherin? —Gemma detuvo su descenso y se sintió muy tonta—. Yo también fui a Slytherin.

—Ya lo sé —Warrintong volvió a sonreírle—. Iba un curso por delante de mí y era prefecta. Lo recuerdo perfectamente —Gemma no sólo se sintió tonta en esa ocasión. También estaba avergonzada—. Entiendo que le resulte un poco difícil de creer. Reconozco que en los últimos años he experimentado algunos cambios físicos. Antes era mucho más robusto y jugaba al quidditch. Quise ser jugador profesional. ¿Le suena? —Gemma tuvo que negar con la cabeza. Él sólo se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que las chicas mayores no se fijaban demasiado en los más pequeños. Y usted era una figura de autoridad, es normal que los demás sí nos acordemos, especialmente porque usted era una prefecta de Slytherin un tanto atípica.

—¿Atípica?

—Nunca se mostró injusta a la hora de repartir puntos, señorita Farley. Recuerdo que muchos Slytherin se lo echaban en cara y la acusaban de esgrimir razones más propias de un Gryffindor o, incluso, un Hufflepuff.

Gemma recordó esos días y tuvo que sonreír. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que puso un pie en esa tierra.

—¿Usted también lo hizo alguna vez?

—En más de una ocasión protesté. No entendía por qué no podía comportarse como los prefectos de las otras casas y utilizar su posición aventajada para beneficiar a Slytherin, pero supongo que con el tiempo he llegado a comprender sus acciones.

—Sólo trataba de ser justa. El abuso de poder no es lo mío.

—Pues yo me apuesto lo que sea a que los miembros de las otras casas pensaban que usted tenía intenciones ocultas al comportarse de aquella manera. Los Slytherins no tenemos buena fama precisamente.

Gemma recordó por qué había abandonado Inglaterra y tuvo que asentir. A esas alturas, ya habían bajado la mitad de las escaleras.

—Reconozco que ser una persona ecuánime no me ha servido de mucho. A nadie parece importarle cómo actúo en mi vida diaria, únicamente ven que soy una Slytherin.

—¡Oh! Ya veo que las cosas no han cambiado ni un poco en nuestra querida Inglaterra.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Hace un par de años tuve que viajar hasta allí porque mi padre enfermó y no recibí un trato demasiado cordial. Un puñado de Gryffindors se creyeron en la obligación de insultarme e intentar humillarme porque soy tan Slytherin como usted. Y, francamente, la sensación no me resultó muy agradable —Gemma vio como el hombre se encogía de hombros y sintió cierta simpatía por él. Le fastidió un poco porque ya había decidido que el tipo le caía mal, pero tenían cosas en común y él parecía ser perfectamente capaz de comprender sus emociones porque había experimentado algo parecido—. En aquellos días aún estaba planteándome mi futuro, pero en cuanto vi cómo es ahora el mundo mágico inglés, decidí que esta ciudad era perfecta para mí.

—No siempre es fácil, pero a mí me gustaría volver. No voy a dejar que un montón de idiotas me expulsen de mi hogar.

—Por supuesto que no, pero tal vez logre encontrar un nuevo hogar en otro sitio. Únicamente debe mantener todas las puertas abiertas.

Gemma entendía lo que Warrintong quería decir. Tal vez un Gryffindor hubiera pensando que el brujo era un cobarde y que había huido de Inglaterra para no tener que afrontar la realidad, pero a ella no se lo parecía. De hecho, hacía falta un gran coraje para abandonar a la familia y a los amigos e iniciar una nueva vida tan lejos de su hogar. Se detuvo un instante y miró de nuevo las calles del Pekín mágico, siendo ahora más consciente del caos y del ruido. Tan sólo quedaban unos veinte escalones para llegar abajo y se sintió un tanto nerviosa.

—Entonces, ¿le gusta estar aquí?

—Me encanta.

—¿Y no extraña nada de lo que dejó atrás?

—Tal vez los helados del señor Fortescue.

Gemma se estremeció al pensar en ese hombre y en los horrores de la guerra.

—El señor Fortescue fue secuestrado y posiblemente asesinado por los mortífagos. Su heladería ahora es regentada por una tal Megan Jones.

—No me suena de nada.

—Iba unos cursos por debajo de usted. Estaba en Hufflepuff.

—¡Qué típico! ¿No le parece? —Gemma le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva—. Una Hufflepuff vendiendo helados. Es lo que uno se esperaría de ellos.

Gemma se rió, pero no porque se viera en la obligación de hacerlo por causa de la educación recibida desde su infancia, sino porque el comentario le resultó gracioso. Y, bueno, en realidad no le fastidió tener que hacerlo porque acababa de darse cuenta de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Cassius Warrintong no le caía tan mal. No habían tenido el mejor comienzo, cierto, pero su charla resultaba amena y divertida y Gemma se alegró de que el señor Chang lo hubiera enviado a buscarla.

—Tan típico como los Slytherin ansiosos por exterminar a los sangresucias —Gemma interrumpió bruscamente su diatriba. No podía creerse que hubiera dicho algo así. Casi nunca trataba temas políticos con sus camaradas magos porque siempre resultaba ser un tema delicado y no tenía la menor idea de lo que Warrintong pensaba al respecto. ¿Y si era un simpatizante de Voldemort y sus mortífagos? Por fortuna, él sonrió y agitó la cabeza como restándole importancia.

—Todo el mundo tiende a imaginar que somos unos racistas sin escrúpulos, pero si le soy sincero, los sangresucias nunca me han molestado demasiado.

—¿No?

—¿A usted sí? —Gemma con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado aliviada como para añadir nada más—. Puesto que estamos de acuerdo respecto a eso, pasemos a un asunto de vital importancia —Warrintong le ofreció el brazo para que se agarrara a él—. No piense que soy uno de esos caballeros anticuados de sangrepura, pero le aseguro que la cosa se pondrá fea en cuanto nos introduzcamos en esta marabunta de gente y no me gustaría perderla por el camino. ¿Será tan amable de sujetarse a mí y no soltarse hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino?

—Creo que podré hacer el sacrificio, señor Warrintong —Y Gemma pensó que entrar en contacto con el brujo no le suponía ningún problema.

—Pues allá vamos.

Y tras guiñarle un ojo, Cassius Warrintong echó a andar, guiándola a través de las calles estrechas y superpobladas que se alzaban ante ella. Gemma sintió que cada paso que daba incrementaba su gusto por el lugar y se dijo que tal vez no sería mala idea vivir allí más de un año. Estaba segura de que su paso por el Pekín mágico sería inolvidable.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Calamar Gigante (en serio, qué cosas)_


	177. Calamar Gigante

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**177**

**Calamar Gigante**

**En el fondo del lago**

Cuando Pequeño Squid llega al lago de Hogwarts apenas es una cría recién nacida. Recuerda vagamente haber sido arrancado de los tentáculos de su madre por un grupo de esos horribles humanos y, aunque intenta luchar, nada puede hacer para librarse de ellos. Pequeño Squid siente que se pasará el resto de sus días odiando a esos malditos brujos, pero no tarda ni dos días en descubrir que el lago de Hogwarts es un lugar fantástico, sobre todo allí abajo, en las profundidades.

Precisamente porque es pequeño, Pequeño Squid no tiene problemas a la hora de hacerse amigo de las numerosas criaturas marinas con las que comparte hogar. Todos son amables y le cuidan y le miman y, aunque echa de menos a su madre, poco a poco se va sintiendo mejor. Es divertido nadar de un lado para otro, jugar y dar saltos sobre la superficie del agua. Apenas es consciente de que cada mes que pasa es más grande y, aunque insiste en recordárselo una y otra vez, poco a poco deja de odiar a los humanos brujos.

Sus malos sentimientos desaparecen del todo una tarde de primavera, cuando descubre ese extraño material debajo del agua. Puede ver a través de él pero no puede atravesarlo. Ni siquiera la fuerza de todos sus tentáculos es capaz de quebrantar la dureza del cristal mágico y, resignado, se dedica a observar a los humanos.

Sabe que son crías. Algunas veces ha pensado en abalanzarse sobre ellos porque una vez al año surcan las aguas del lago en barcas, pero Pequeño Squid nunca se ha decidido a hacerlo. Sabe que los humanos brujos son peligrosos y capaces de hacer mucho daño y supone que se enfadarán muchísimo si se atreve a dañar a sus crías. Porque dañar a las crías no está bien y eso lo saben todas las criaturas mágicas.

Esa tarde descubre cosas muy interesantes, como que las crías de humanos están tan fascinadas por él como él por ellas. Se observan mutuamente y Pequeño Squid se da cuenta de que no son tan diferentes porque a ellos también les gusta jugar y divertirse y tal vez, sólo tal vez, no se conviertan en brujos horribles al crecer. Se dice que no merecen ser castigados por lo que otros humanos brujos malvados hicieron y decide que nunca se abalanzará sobre sus barcas.

De hecho, coge por costumbre pasearse muy a menudo por delante del extraño cristal y cuando se hace más grande y coge confianza, disfruta golpeando el agua con sus enormes tentáculos para empapar a las crías humanas más despistadas. Le hubiera gustado mucho crecer en el mar junto a su madre, pero el lago de Hogwarts tampoco está tan mal y es un calamar feliz.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Gibbon._


	178. Gibbon

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**178**

**Gibbon**

**La extraña pareja**

El por qué a los mortífagos de alto rango les había dado por pensar que Rowle y él eran perfectos compañeros para salir de patrulla mortífaga, era un absoluto misterio para el pobre Gibbon. Y es que no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que se odiaban.

Gibbon encontraba a Rowle vulgar y tosco y Rowle encontraba a Gibbon estirado y aburrido. Cada vez que pasaban más de cinco minutos bajo el mismo techo terminaban peleándose por tonterías y en más de una ocasión habían llegado a las varitas. Si Gibbon decía blanco, Rowle decía negro y así con todo. Parecían haber desarrollado cierto gusto por llevarse la contraria y más de un compañero se lo pasaba bomba escuchando sus peleas dialécticas.

De haber tenido la oportunidad, Gibbon no hubiera dudado a la hora de cargarse a Rowle y viceversa, pero la cuestión era que después del regreso del Señor Tenebroso no podían hacerlo. Cuando su Amo les encomendaba una misión, debían salir juntos y hacerlo todo bien si no querían terminar con el culo cruciado. Y no era tarea fácil, no señor. No cuando Rowle decía negro y Gibbon decía blanco y así con todo.

Tal era su odio hacia su compañero que Gibbon solía fantasear con la idea de darle matarile. Esperaba con ansias la llegada de un enfrentamiento con los puritanos de la Orden del Fénix. Podría aprovechar la confusión de una batalla para lanzarle alguna maldición mortífera por la espalda y después alegar que había sido cosa de sus enemigos mortales. ¡Oh, sí! El plan sonaba muy bien en su cabeza y no veía el momento de poder hacerlo realidad.

Por eso, cuando esa noche Bellatrix Lestrange pidió voluntarios a punta de varita no lo dudó ni un instante. Los Carrow y ese maloliente de Greyback se le habían adelantado y Rowle parecía tener más ganas de irse a la cama que de largarse a Hogwarts a cargarse a Dumbledore, pero tuvo que aguantarse. Gibbon estaba seguro de que las cosas se pondrían feas y de que al final podría librarse del idiota aquel.

Sin embargo, el pobre Gibbon tuvo mala suerte porque siempre decía blanco cuando Rowle decía negro. Y él había querido matar a su compañero, pero el muy cabrón le había llevado la contraria una vez más y le estampó una maldición asesina en todo el pecho.

Antes de caer fulminado al suelo, Gibbon tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo mucho que odiaba a Rowle. Todo era por su culpa.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Griphook._

_Además, ya podéis ir dándome nombres para el capítulo especial de la letra G porque después de Griphook pasamos a la querida H. Besetes._


	179. Griphook

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**179**

**Griphook**

**La espada mágica**

Suya. Es suya. Sólo suya.

La mítica espada de Ragnuk el Primero, robada tantos siglos atrás por ese maldito humano llamado Godric Gryffindor. Los duendes habían luchado durante muchos años por recuperarla y ahora es suya. Sólo suya.

Griphook sonríe mientras acaricia el acero ancestral. Sabe que lo correcto sería devolver la espada a los duendes. Es un objeto mágico de gran valor, único en su especie. Habla de traición y lucha y su importancia es vital por su significado, por toda la tradición que lleva detrás. Porque procede de un tiempo en el que los duendes eran algo más que los dueños de Gringotts, de aquellos años en los que eran poderosos, antes de las guerras que diezmaron su especie y estuvieron a punto de llevarlos a la autodestrucción.

Griphook sabe que tiene que devolver la espada a todos los duendes porque son sus legítimos dueños. Sabe que si no lo hace se ganará el odio de todos y desestabilizará tanto las cosas que podría conducir a su comunidad a una nueva guerra. Y no le importa. No cuando puede sentir el poder que emana de la espada, cuando se siente orgulloso de haber engañado a ese atajo de niñatos humanos y ha pasado por tanto sufrimiento para lograr la victoria.

La espada es suya y sólo suya. La mítica espada de Ragnuk el Primero, la que puede hundir a los duendes en la miseria nuevamente. Y no la va a devolver. Eso jamás. Huirá, se ocultará y pasará el resto de su existencia disfrutando del tacto del frío acero y el cosquilleo de la magia más antigua.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Será el especial de la letra G, así que echad un vistazo a la lista de FFiction y votad._


	180. Especial Ginny Weasley

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

Sois malas personas. Espero no haberme equivocado, pero cada uno ha votado por un personaje diferente para el especial de la letra G y he tenido que seleccionar al primero sobre el que escribí, que no es otro que Ginny Weasley. La odio y os odio a vosotros, que lo sepáis. Voy a intentar no bashearla demasiado

**180**

**ESPECIAL – Ginny Weasley**

**Tom**

Es un diario secreto, una mirada turbia y una carcajada repleta de vida. Un respiro en un mundo de hermanos mayores y padres protectores. Y tan distinto a Harry que Ginny Weasley ha redescubierto el amor.

No es un sentimiento puro ni un sonrojo inocente. Es un susurro seductor, una caricia osada y una pasión desenfrenada. Es Tom, con su pelo negro, sus ojos oscuros y su belleza singular.

Ginny se deja arrastrar desde el principio. Cae en sus redes sin oponer resistencia y constantemente se refugia en el diario. Cuando un profesor le regaña porque un ejercicio le ha salido mal, cuando el tiempo para hacer los deberes se le agota y nadie más puede ayudarla, el diario le devuelve la paz a su alma infantil. Tom responde desde el otro lado de las hojas en blanco y la llena de vida.

Tom es misterio, deseo y diversión. Es un ente prisionero en el tiempo y en el espacio que le hace ver que no hay motivo para estar preocupada. Es una bendición y Ginny se arroja a sus brazos. Ciega y confiada. Feliz y ajena al mundo exterior. Hasta el mismísimo infierno.

Sueña con un futuro en paz, en compañía del chico perfecto, pero pronto todo se torna en pesadilla. La Cámara Secreta es fría y húmeda y los ojos de Tom se transforman en dos pozos de insondable crueldad. Cada vez es más fuerte y Ginny cada vez está más débil porque él le está robando la vida.

Ginny Weasley es inocencia y estupidez llevada al extremo. Una niña condenada a la eternidad por el alma de aquel que debería haber muerto mucho tiempo atrás. Y, mientras cae en la inconsciencia a la espera de que la muerte la acoja en su seno, piensa que ha merecido la pena contemplar el rostro y escuchar la risa de Tom Ryddle.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Harfang Longbottom._


	181. Harfang Longbottom

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**181**

**Harfang Longbottom**

**Por quién doblan las campanas**

Aunque el buen tiempo ya ha llegado a esa región del sur de Inglaterra, la chimenea está encendida en el hogar de los Longbottom. Harfang permanece sentado en su sillón favorito y tiene las piernas cubiertas por una manta fina. No ha podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, a la espera de noticias procedentes de Escocia.

Callidora está a su lado. Por lo general, es una mujer de gran temple y nunca se deja avasallar por sus sentimientos, pero esa mañana se le notan los nervios. Lo que está pasando en Hogwarts no es moco de pavo. A los dos les hubiera gustado acudir al legendario castillo para luchar junto a su nuera y a su biznieto, pero están demasiado mayores para presentar batalla y seguramente sólo hubieran resultado ser un estorbo.

Harfang mira de reojo a su esposa. A pesar de su avanzada edad, sigue siendo increíblemente hermosa. Sabe que siempre ha creído en la pureza de sangre y que se siente muy orgullosa de formar parte de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, pero no apoya los métodos de lord Voldemort. Nunca ha creído que asesinar a los sangresucias y a los muggles fuera la solución para los numerosos problemas que asolaban el mundo mágico. Al principio, se limitaba a guardarse su opinión para evitar enfrentamientos con la familia y con antiguas amistades, pero desde que esos mortífagos desgraciaron a su nieto Frank y a la pobre Alice, no se queda callada. Harfang sabe quién desea que gane la guerra y no puede estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Extiende una mano para aferrarse a la de su esposa. Han sido muchos años juntos, años repletos de felicidad y de penalidades, y le alegra enormemente contar con su compañía. Su matrimonio no empezó con buen pie, eso por descontado, pero por suerte lograron llegar a comprenderse y a amarse. Sus familias les obligaron a casarse y ellos decidieron que se odiarían para siempre. Hasta que se conocieron un poco y se dieron cuenta de lo tontos que estaban siendo.

Harfang sonríe para inspirarle confianza. Sabe que su pobre Callidora no podría soportar una pérdida más. Algie murió y Frank es como si lo estuviera. Si algo le pasara a Neville, si corriera la misma suerte que su padre y su abuelo, ellos estarían condenados a la desesperación.

— ¿Crees que habrá terminado ya? —Pregunta Callidora después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo de silencio—. Tendríamos que haber recibido alguna noticia. Hace mucho que Augusta partió rumbo a Hogwarts.

— Tranquila, querida. Ya verás como todo sale bien.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? La experiencia me dice que a los Longbottom casi nada nos sale bien. ¿O ya no recuerdas que me dijiste algo parecido cuando Algie enfermó y cuando secuestraron a Frank?

— Está vez será diferente. El destino nos lo debe.

— Al destino le importa muy poco cumplir con su deber. Y tenemos muy mala suerte, Harfang —Callidora le aprieta una mano y se cubre la boca con un pañuelo—. Pobrecito Neville. Tan torpe.

— Según tengo entendido, el muchacho ha estado dando guerra durante todo el curso. Ha vuelto locos a esos imbéciles.

— ¿Es que no lo ves? No estamos hablando de una jugarreta de estudiantes. Es la guerra.

Harfang guarda silencio y asiente. Sólo ha intentado animarla, consciente como nadie de que está a punto de sucumbir ante el horror. Su vida no tendría que haber sido tan dura. Su pobre Callidora no se merecía tanto dolor.

— Tenemos que ganar —Musita, procurando no pensar en las consecuencias de no hacerlo—. No podemos permitirnos perder. Ese atajo de locos van a destruirlo todo.

— Nadie va a ganar, Harfang. En las guerras, todo el mundo pierde.

La mira fijamente. Imagina que, aunque desee la derrota de lord Voldemort, su pobre Callidora tiene el corazón dividido. Por un lado, su parte Black le recuerda constantemente la importancia de la limpieza de la sangre y toda la herencia mágica que sus varios siglos de historia familiar traen consigo. Por otro, lo aprendido junto a su esposo y su familia puede tener más peso porque, más allá de cuentos sobre sus ancestros, sus vivencias son algo real.

— De todas formas —Callidora sonríe y le devuelve la mirada—. Prefiero que pierda ese monstruo. Estoy cansada de tantas muertes sin sentido.

Harfang asiente y, aunque las rodillas le duelen y tiene un poco de frío, se levanta para darle un beso en los labios. No quiere que el tiempo siga pasando, no quiere saber quién ha ganado la batalla de Hogwarts y no le importa lo que vaya a pasar en el futuro. Sólo desea poder quedarse junto a Callidora hasta el fin de sus días.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Hassan Mustafá (sí, lo sé, pero existe)_


	182. Hassan Mustafá

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**182**

**Hassan Mustafá**

**Errores arbitrales**

El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Después de pasar tanto tiempo alejado de los terrenos de juego, Hassan volvía a arbitrar aquella calurosa noche del mes de septiembre. Sus compañeros de fatigas le habían dicho que no tenía motivos para estar nervioso porque aquel partido no tendría ninguna clase de dificultad, pero el brujo no podía evitar recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que pitó un enfrentamiento entre equipos de quidditch.

En aquel entonces era uno de los árbitros más importantes del mundo. Después de sus fantásticas actuaciones en el mundial del noventa y cuatro, contar con su presencia en los partidos de vital importancia era una garantía de éxito. No era de esos que levantaban la mano y sabía perfectamente cómo controlar las distintas contiendas para que no escaparan de su control. Hasta aquella noche, durante la final del siguiente campeonato internacional.

Por primera vez en varios siglos, dos equipos asiáticos llegaban a la gran final. China contra India. Aquel había sido el mundial de las sorpresas puesto que, aunque nadie daba un duro por ninguno de los dos equipos, ambos dieron la campanada. Por supuesto, había suspicacias respecto a China. Eran los anfitriones del mundial y los cuartos de final habían sido un robo a punta de varita a Perú. Las semifinales habían sido muy polémicas también y Hassan sabía que todo el mundo le miraría con lupa. Se rumoreaba que podrían haberle sobornado para beneficiar a los chinos, pero si de algo presumía el brujo, era de su incorruptibilidad. Se tomaba su carrera profesional demasiado en serio como para dejarse tentar.

Tal y como todos esperaban, el partido fue muy complicado. Los chinos parecían convencidos de que debía levantar la mano con ellos y los indios protestaban por nada. Ninguna de las decisiones que Hassan tomó fue bien recibida, ni por unos ni por otros, y el infierno se desató cuando la victoria fue para India.

Hassan se estremeció al recordar los gritos enfurecidos de la hinchada local. No entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían, pero sabía que eran amenazas. Confió en que el equipo de seguridad mantuviera a todo al mundo controlado, así que le sorprendió enormemente cuando el primer hechizo le alcanzó de lleno. Las pústulas comenzaron a aparecer de inmediato en sus manos y lo último que recordaba era ver a una masa enfebrecida volando a toda velocidad hacia él.

Despertó un mes después, en uno de los hospitales mágicos de China. No en el mejor. Le habían roto todos los huesos del cuerpo y le habían lanzado tantas maldiciones que su organismo no podría recuperarse por completo hasta que no pasara algún tiempo. Tres años, exactamente. Hassan había luchado para salir adelante y, cuando volvió a casa, se empeñó en ver el partido que le había costado tanto sufrimiento.

Ciertamente, metió la pata en más de una ocasión. De hecho, su arbitraje fue una auténtica calamidad, indigno de un profesional de su categoría. Hassan, si bien no justificaba la agresión, sí que comprendía a la masa furiosa. Les había robado el campeonato, no le cabía la menor duda. Y por eso mismo dejó de arbitrar, porque consideraba que había cometido un error imperdonable y, por supuesto, porque tenía miedo.

Habían pasado otros dos años más, pero Hassan no volvió a ser el mismo. Siempre le había gustado su profesión y se encontraba terriblemente deprimido. Por eso se había dejado convencer para volver a los campos de quidditch. Lo haría en la segunda división egipcia, ocupándose de los encuentros más tranquilos. Eso por el momento. En el futuro, quizá se animara a ir un poco más allá. Cuando estuviera nuevamente preparado.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Hedwig._


	183. Hedwig

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**183**

**Hedwig**

**Sacrificio**

Hedwig era una preciosa lechuza blanca. Cuando abría sus alas y surcaba el aire con majestuosidad, atraía toda clase de miradas. Grácil y veloz, siempre fue una experta cazadora y una enemiga temible para aquellos que osaban enfrentarla. Desde pequeña, sabía que su lugar en el mundo estaba junto a un mago y, cuando vio por primera vez al joven Harry Potter, supo que estarían juntos hasta el fin.

Hedwig era una preciosa lechuza blanca y sabía muy bien cómo cumplir con las misiones que Harry le encomendaba. Siempre fue la más rápida entregando sus cartas y una experta localizando a aquellos que realmente querían ser encontrados. Ni siquiera le importaba dormir en una jaula porque, aunque adoraba la libertad, entendía que su lugar estaba allí.

Hedwig era una preciosa lechuza blanca, una experta cazadora y la mejor entregando el correo, pero ante todo era una amiga. Más de una vez había ululado con satisfacción cuando Harry le acariciaba las plumas o le entregaba una deliciosa chuchería para premiarla tras un trabajo bien hecho.

Por eso, cuando comprendió que aquel buen amigo estaba a punto de morir, no dudó en interponerse en su camino. Hedwig era una lechuza, pero Harry era un muchacho que tenía una misión que cumplir. Cuando la maldición impactó en su cuerpo, el ave tuvo tiempo de pensar en que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Quizá no muchas lechuzas se hubieran sacrificado de esa manera, pero ella se sentía orgullosa.

Algún día, Harry ganaría la guerra de los brujos y, desde un lugar más allá, la preciosa lechuza blanca llamada Hedwig podría volver a ulular de pura alegría.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Hepzibah Smith._


	184. Hepzibah Smith

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**184**

**Hepzibah Smith**

**Amoríos**

Hepzibah Smith se mira nuevamente al espejo. Thomas Ryddle, ese joven tan agradable y apuesto, no tardará en llegar para visitarla nuevamente y está nerviosa. Por supuesto, una gran señora de su posición jamás reconocería semejante estado anímico, pero el joven Ryddle no acude a su casa por motivos laborales, como ya ocurriera en el pasado, sino que está interesado en visitarla a ella. Como mujer.

Hepzibah recuerda sus años de juventud, cuando eran muchos los brujos que bebían los vientos por ella. Había sido una brujilla coqueta y atractiva, siempre un poco entrada en carnes pero de carácter vivaz y extrovertido. Su madre tuvo la desfachatez de señalar que realmente sus pretendientes no estaban interesados en ella, sino en su dinero. La llamó gorda y atolondrada y Hepzibah a veces se pregunta si acaso no tenía razón. Muchos años han pasado y nunca ha logrado encontrar un compañero con el que pasar sus días.

Quizá con el joven Thomas sea diferente. Sabe muy bien lo que pensará la gente y que pocos verán con buenos ojos que una señora de su edad ande en amoríos con un chico que apenas acaba de salir de Hogwarts, pero Hepzibah cree que el interés del joven es genuino. Siempre se ha mostrado amable y seductor y constantemente le hace cumplidos y la colma de atenciones. ¿Qué otro motivo puede tener para visitarla sino ese?

Hepzibah sonríe y se echa perfume. Sabe que ese último detalle la volverá irresistible. Puede imaginarse su futuro junto a Thomas, los días de largas e interesantes charlas y las noches de desenfrenada pasión, y desea que el momento de ir un paso más allá llegue cuanto antes.

Da un respingo cuando escucha el timbre de la puerta. Está muy emocionada y la pobre desdichada no tiene forma de saber que, en un par de horas, no habrá encontrado a su príncipe azul, sino que estará muerta.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Herbert Beery._


	185. Herbert Beery

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**185**

**Herbert Beery**

**Elección**

El profesor Herbert Beery era un hombre de gustos sencillos que disfrutaba de los placeres de la vida y no era en absoluto exigente. Siempre había sido poseedor de un carácter afable y tranquilo y sólo existían dos cosas en el mundo que le apasionaran de verdad: la herbología y el teatro.

A lo largo de su vida, había podido disfrutar de ambas cosas sin más contratiempos, pero de un tiempo a esta parte todo parecía haberse complicado para él. Desde que organizara aquella función navideña que terminó en desastre, sentía que debía tomar una decisión. Lo había intentando con todas sus ganas, pero no podía ser profesor de herbología y director teatral. Tenía que elegir.

El profesor Beery también era un hombre reflexivo y paciente y nunca obraba a la ligera. A veces, sus más allegados le acusaban de dedicar demasiado tiempo a sus pensamientos, pero Herbert tenía sus razones. Cuando decidía algo nunca se volvía atrás, así que siempre quería estar seguro de hacer lo correcto. No quería equivocarse para tener que lamentarse después.

Elegir entre sus dos pasiones le llevó varios meses, exactamente lo que dura un curso escolar en Hogwarts, pero para cuando llegó el momento de dar su última clase ya lo tenía más claro que el agua. Porque aquella sería su última clase. Llevaba muchos años ejerciendo su profesión y le gustaba, pero Herbert ya era un hombre mayor y sentía que era el momento de cambiar de aires.

A partir de ese día, sus horas dedicadas a la herbología serían recortadas drásticamente y sólo se ocuparía del cuidado de su precioso jardín privado. El resto de sus horas serían para el teatro, su otra pasión, la que había estado a punto de caer en el olvido y que le hacía sentir más joven y lleno de vida.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Herpo el Loco._


	186. Herpo el Loco

**Historias de Hogwarts**

Por Cris Snape

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a y sus asociados. No tengo ánimo de lucro al escribir estas historias, así que no me demandéis por violar los derechos de autor, por favor.

**186**

**Herpo el Loco**

**El precio de la inmortalidad**

Desde muy niño, a Herpo le habían enseñado que el Bien y el Mal no existían como tales, que no eran más que un invento de los hombres para justificar su propia mediocridad y que lo único que importaba eran el Poder y el uso que se hacía de él. Por ese motivo, nunca había entendido por qué el resto de magos sentían tanto miedo hacia las mal llamadas Artes Oscuras. Herpo estaba convencido de que la magia sólo era magia, sin colores ni calificativos de ningún tipo, y por eso dedicó tantos años de su vida a encontrar una cura para la mortalidad.

Muchos brujos lo habían intentando antes que él. La alquimia era una práctica común en la Europa de la época y Herpo sabía que los ancestros de los primeros pueblos mágicos ya sabían de la existencia de la Piedra Filosofal y aspiraban a ser capaces de elaborarla. Él mismo lo intentó durante un tiempo, pero las pociones nunca fueron su especialidad y prefería experimentar con otras ramas de la magia.

Fue durante un sueño cuando tuvo aquella revelación. Los brujos sabían de la existencia del alma, de la vida y de la muerte. Sabían que cuando un hombre exhalaba su último suspiro, el alma impoluta avanzaba hasta el Más Allá y permanecía allí por toda la eternidad. O creían saberlo, porque Harpo tenía sus dudas. ¿Y si el alma no iba a ninguna parte? ¿Y si la muerte era el fin de todo y la eternidad sólo era un montón de oscura y deprimente Nada?

Herpo creía que la única posibilidad de Ser era permanecer vivo y sus sueños le mostraron el camino. Si no poseía un alma impoluta, ésta no podría ir a ninguna parte. Si su alma se dividía en trozos y en el peor de los casos uno de ellos fuera destruído, el resto harían que su cuerpo permaneciera ligado al mundo terrenal.

Durante años investigó, experimentó y jugó con los límites de la magia y la vida y la muerte. Sus camaradas brujos cada vez eran más críticos con él, hasta el extremo de obligarlo a huir, pero todo el sacrificio mereció la pena cuando logró crear el primer Horcrux de la historia de la magia.

Herpo jamás había sido tan feliz. Una vez descubierto el procedimiento, dividir su alma fue fácil. El saberse inmortal le llenó de una energía nunca antes conocida, pero esa sensación fue desapareciendo con el transcurso de los días y, cuando apenas se cumplía un mes desde que lograra su objetivo, Herpo lo sintió.

El dolor.

No era un dolor físico ni se asemejaba a ninguno que hubiera sentido antes. Ni siquiera la temible cruciatus podía igualarse a aquel horror que le sacudía desde dentro.

El dolor del alma.

Un alma que gritaba y le reprochaba sus acciones. Un alma rota que sangraba y gemía en mitad de una desesperación que llevaba a Herpo a acompañarla en sus llantos y lamentos. Un alma que sólo podía sentir desesperanza, que se sentía violada y maltratada como ningún alma lo había sido antes.

Herpo comprendió que no podría soportar ese dolor. Supo que el precio de la inmortalidad era demasiado alto y que él no estaba preparado para pagarlo. Ni siquiera le sorprendió que su mente se protegiera por medio de la locura porque no fue consciente de cuándo llegó, pero desde ese día y para siempre fue conocido como Herpo el Loco.

_**Próximo capítulo: **__Hesper Gamp._


End file.
